Lo que el tiempo cambió
by Mihael Kheel
Summary: Y no se trataba de una pelea si no de una cita la que ambos correspondían, sí, una cita casual y nada costosa pero sí importante y altamente elegante para Near en su idea de a lo que ambos se adecuarían en un encuentro.
1. introducción

Bueno, esta es la primera vez que subo un fic, la verdad no se ni como lo hice xD…hace tan poko tiempo juraba que no subiría nada por que simplemente no siento que mis escritos sean tan buenos T.T…pero en fin, de nada me sirve escribir cosas si los demás no las leerán, de eso no hay duda, y me arme de valor para comenzar a subir mis propios fics, empesando con este. En verdad espero que les guste.

Lo que continuación escribí es una especie de introducción a la historia en general, no creo que afecte mucho si no desean leerla, pues la verdad asta a mi me aburrió xD, pero si así lo desean lo agradecería en verdad.

La puerta del cuarto se mantenía cerrada, como siempre. Era el muro que alejaba al niño del mundo, era donde el pequeño simplemente se dejaba ir y soñaba por largas horas distrayendo su atención de la realidad, armaba grandes rompecabezas una y otra vez, los memorizaba pieza por pieza para después solo unirlos sin fijarse en su contenido. Apilaba barajas completas para formar torres de cartas y después contemplarlas derrumbarse, esparcirse sobre el suelo después de haber llegado tan alto, era una lastima ver como algo que tardaba tanto en construir fuera destruido frente a sus ojos, pero así lo era todo para el, era como había aprendido en su corta vida, el esfuerzo y arduo trabajo que realizaba para lograr acercarse a otras personas era simplemente destruido, no era nada, todo lo que una vez tuvo le fue arrebatado, después de la muerte de sus padres el pequeño ahora solo sentía que le quedaba soñar y recordar esos tiempos en los que era normal. Debido a ello, era que pasaba horas enteras encerrado en aquella habitación armando y destruyen aquellos juguetes que tanto trabajo le costaban armar.

Y tal vez nadie se daba cuenta de ello, pero ninguno en verdad comprendía el grito de desesperación que el chico trataba de dar hacia los demás cuando jugaba solo, lo único que ellos miraban, era a un pequeño algo tímido e introvertido al que le costaba socializar con los demás niños de su edad. Pero la verdad era que el necesitaba inevitablemente de la atención de alguien, alguien que se tomara aun que fuera un pequeño momento para preguntar lo que sentía, lo que pensaba de su nuevo hogar ahora en el orfanatorio, pero al parecer nadie lograba comprender lo que el pequeño demandaba con tanta ambición. Su única forma de llamar la atención y sentirse aceptado era tratando siempre de ser el mejor en todo, siempre obtenía el primer lugar en lo que se propusiera, no importaba que tan difícil de alcanzar fuera, el siempre ganaba. De esa forma, todos se acercaban a el por algún motivo, todos lo admiraban de una u otra forma, aunque para los encargados del orfanatorio, este pequeño era simplemente el mas inteligente, el mas aplicado, y solo eso.

Near, era un chico que aun rodeado de personas, estaba solo, no quería sentir ya afecto hacia alguien y construir una nueva amistad para después ser desilusionado y ver como su cariño hacia otro era destruido, justo como sucedió con sus padres, y justo como sucedía con todos sus juguetes.

A comparación de Near, el niño introvertido y superdotado, se podía decir que Mello, otro de los niños ahí en Wammy´s house, tenia un parecido impresionante con el, cosa que tampoco nadie notaba.

A los ojos de cualquier persona, Mello era la cara opuesta de Near, Era un chico mas alegre, un poco mas activo y sin problemas para socializar con otros pequeños, aun que usualmente se metía en problemas con los demás y era casi siempre el quien empezaba varias de las peleas, pero eso se podía considerar normal hacia un niño que había perdido a sus padres tan poco tiempo atrás, no?. Otra cosa que los diferenciaba era el echo de que Near era siempre el primero en todo, era el mas alto en calificaciones….y Mello…era tan solo el segundo.

Eso era algo sumamente molesto para el, ser siempre el 2do, había veces en que pensaba que seria mejor ser el último y así llamar la atención en algo, que tratar de obtener el primer lugar, era casi imposible.

Quería probar a todos que podía ser tan bueno como Near, quería que todos lo miraran a el y le digieran lo bueno que era, quería ser alguien y no simplemente ser como la sombra que sigue al maestro, odiaba escuchar cada entrega de calificaciones en el aula a sus demás compañeros alagar a Near y a el solo mencionarle lo cerca que había estaba de alcanzar a este, pero, por que?...por que no simplemente podían mencionarle que casi obtenía el primer lugar? Por que le tenían que decir _casi alcanzar a Near_? No era a Near a quien intentaba alcanzar, era ser el mejor lo único que quería, pero para los demás, Mello era un simple niño que intentaba frustradamente de rebasar al mejor. Eso era algo que no soportaba, no soportaba ser el segundo, quería ser aceptado y alagado por su buen trabajo y no por quedar atrás de Near.

Esto los hacia tan parecidos, ambos chicos sentían el deseo inevitable de ser aceptados y queridos, pero nadie se daba cuenta de ello, así que lo pedían de la única manera que sabían.

Near obteniendo siempre el primer lugar en todo, y Mello…

bueno, como la pense tanto para subirlo, me prepare durante todo este tiempo para recivir cualquier tipo de critica y consejo, asi que sientanse libres de mandar reviews x3.


	2. caso emprendido

-- Mello basta!! Suéltalo!! – una de las maestras del chico entraba exaltada al salón de clases después de correr varios pasillos desde la oficina de roger al recibir la llamada de varios niños inquietados a la puerta alarmando a la profesora de lo que uno de sus compañeros hacia en esos momentos.

Antes de entrar al aula la profesora ya imaginaba lo que vería, a mello peleando de nuevo con alguno de sus compañeros, cosa en la que acertó, a pocos metros del salón ya podía escuchar los gritos de los niños que miraban la pelea y los de mello insultando al chico a quien golpeaba.

Al entrar miro como todos sus alumnos formaban un circulo alrededor de la distracción y como esta no suspendía a pesar de su presencia.

- mello que lo sueltes!!!!— como era de esperarse el niño no le aria caso a la profesora, por lo menos no asta que su ira cesara, y para ello parecía faltar mucho aun, si esperaban asta entonces el chico terminaría lastimando gravemente al otro. La profesora tenia miedo de acercarse y tratar de detenerlos o separarlos pues corría el riesgo de ser lastimada también y no era una persona tan joven ni con tantas fuerzas para soportar a cualquiera de los niños, ellos tenían un potencial tremendo, en especial mello, y aun mas tomando en cuenta la edad que tenia, era una edad muy activa, los 8 años.

--ya!! Déjalo!!—se atrevió a intervenir entre el montón de niños y tomo a mello por la cintura, tratando de levantarlo y alejarlo del lugar.

--no!! Déjame!—al darse cuenta de que alguien lo tomaba y alejaba de su fuente de saña reacciono inmediatamente y trato de golpear a la profesora, dejándose llevar, aun sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

--que haces?!!—la mujer hizo que mello le mirara a la cara y se percatarse de que era su profesora, no debía golpearla, el chico la observo y se calmo un poco.

-- ahora mismo me acompañas a la oficina de roger!—de un jalón fuerte se llevo a mello del brazo asta la salida del aula, donde una alumna le detuvo.

-- maestra, y nosotros?—pregunto la pequeña. lo que quería saber era si se podían retirar a sus habitaciones.

-ha..ya váyanse..—dicho esto, la mujer continuo su camino con el chico asta la oficina de roger.

El chico no parecía muy conforme por tener que ir a la oficina de roger, ya iban mas de 3 veces esa semana que se presentaba ahí. Su cara como siempre tan expresiva reflejaba con un gesto característico el desagrado de su situación.

-- no se que es lo que pasa contigo! Ya van mas de 3 veces! Mello..— no era un reproche, era una señal de preocupación – que es lo que pasa?...—

Le dio una última mirada de intranquilidad al niño antes de dejarlo entrar solo a la oficina de roger. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros del menor en señal de apoyo y lo dejo ir.

El chico cerro las puertas tras de el.

La oficina como era de esperarse seguía igual que la última vez, roger seguía sentado en el mismo lugar y de la misma forma que la última vez…la reprensión que a continuación le darían seria la misma que todas las veces.

-- mello, que ha pasado?—pregunto el hombre con preocupación.

--nada..—respondió el chico agachando la cabeza, aun parado al pie de la puerta.

--ven aquí, no puedo verte la cara, anda siéntate—roger le indico la silla que se encontraba frente a su escritorio. Mello obedeció y tomo asiento muy lentamente.

--golpeaste de nuevo a uno de tus compañeros?—pregunto el mayor.

-- el comenzó!! Siempre son ellos!!—mello inició a exaltarse de nueva cuenta.

--esta bien, esta bien, clama….por que dices que son ellos? Por que te molestan?..—

Mello quedo callado un momento, en verdad no lo molestaban o agredían directamente, si no que eran simples comentarios los que le hacían enojar y que bien podrían ser dirigidos hacia Near, pero que a el molestaban sin duda alguna, y era asta que escuchaba tanto que llegaba al punto en que no podía mas y se desquitaba con la primera persona frente a el.

-- dicen que no soy tan bueno…dicen que siempre soy el segundo…--

Roger comprendía, mello solo estaba celoso de Near, era todo.

--bien, te entiendo, pero esa no es razón para golpear a tus compañeros, o si? Si es que alguno llega a molestarte en verdad, ven a hablar con migo y yo hablare con esa persona, de acuerdo?--Mello asintió.

Era lo mismo de siempre.

Ahora saldría de la oficina como si nada hubiese pasado y al día siguiente o a los dos días se pelearía de nuevo con algún otro compañero…era lo mismo siempre…por que era lo mismo lo que siempre pasaba cada vez que Near le ganaba.

Después de que roger le dejo retirarse, el chico salio aun un poco enojado por lo que recordaba de esa mañana, el momento en que su maestra entregaba las calificaciones a todos y gran cantidad de niños se acercaban a ver los resultados de Near en aquel examen tan difícil que solo algunos pasaban con calificación promedio. Near fue el mejor, excelente puntuación.

Todos le halagaban y preguntaban cosas, mello solo se mantenía en una esquina sentado en su lugar.

No quería ni recordarlo…odiaba a Near, lo odiaba por llamar tanto la atención de las personas a las que el quería cerca.

Empuño las manos. Siguió caminando a lo largo del pasillo.

Recordó el momento en que uno de sus compañeros mencionaba lo bueno que Near era y lo cerca que Mello había estado de alcanzarlo, pero no lo logro. Enfurecido se había levantado del lugar y le había aclarado que lo único que quería era ser el primer lugar, no alcanzar a Near, no quería ser como el, simplemente quería ser el primero.

El chico menciono que lo único que sentía eran celos de Near por ser mejor que el. Lo siguiente que paso fue que Mello sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre el chico y así comenzó la pelea.

--lo recuerdo…-- acelero su paso y sus movimientos corporales mostraban ira a simple vista – recuerdo su expresión…. — mello recordaba que mientras peleaba con el chico, miraba de reojo a Near quien al parecer sin importarle, miraba al vacío mientras jugaba con su pelo. Ni por ser el culpable de esa pelea se tomaba la molestia de mirar.

-- ni siquiera te importo..—su frustración iba en aumento, sentía como el cuerpo se le estremecía y un cosquilleo molesto en el estomago lo incomodaban – no se ni por que golpeo a otras personas cuando no tienen la culpa….a quien debería golpear….quien tiene la culpa….-- sin darse cuenta de ello, mello llego justo al pie de la puerta de la habitación en la que Near siempre estaba solo, armando sus juguetes – eres tu…Near…-- murmuro entre dientes.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y dispuesto a golpear al niño de pelos blancos, de una patada abrió la puerta y entro al lugar.

Pero antes de continuar con lo planeado, algo lo detuvo.

Ahí estaba Near, sentado en la habitación, pero no estaba solo, una nueva persona estaba a su lado, una que el no conocía.

-- _y ese quien es?...—_pensó Mello. Era una persona mayor que el y al parecer amigo de Near, por ello, decidió no agredir al chico.

-- mello...—murmuro el otro pequeño, enrizándose un mechón de pelo con la punta del dedo.

-- quien eres?—pregunto Mello a aquella persona tan extraña, de inmediato noto que se sentaba casi como Near, y que su mirada era igual de vacía y profunda. no pasaba de los 18 años, y su apariencia fisica revelaba a un joven despreocupado y distraido, con el pelo despeinado y aquellos converse rotos.

el joven pelinegro de converse miro hacia la entrada, sorprendiendo al menor con su expresion, y es que las ojeras bajo sus ojos y la palidez de su rostro eran evidentes a tanta distancia, como la paleta que llevaba en la boca.

el rubio seguía parado al pie de la entrada, era algo precavido con extraños, y aun mas con este que no le daba nada de confiansa.

La persona al lado de Near se paro y fue hacia donde este se encontraba, caminando con cuidado y pereza. bajo su rostro a la altura del niño y le miro a los ojos.

-- u eres Mero?—sus palabras eran entendibles pero mal pronunciadas, pues aun llevava el caramelo.

-- si, tu quien eres?—mello se sentía acosado o cohibido, siempre era así con extraños.

Aquella persona noto la incomodidad que causaba al chico.

-- o te eocupes – se saco la paleta de la boca – no te are nada, de echo, vine asta aquí para conocerte en persona, a ti y a Near—puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Mello.

-- me llamo Ryuzaki—

-- Ryuzaki?...— repitió el menor.

-- si, mucho gusto, mello..— estrecho su mano con calidez y le dio una sonrisa.

-- ha…si…. —eso pareció calmar un poco al niño, el estrechar su mano con la de aquella persona le provoco una sensación de calidez y comprensión acompañada de aquella sonrisa. ya ni siquiera recordaba la razón por la que estaba en esa habitación, con la mirada y presentación de aquel joven, se le había olvidado.

-- tengo que hablar con roger unos momentos, esperarías aquí con Near mientras me desocupo?—pregunto el joven ryuzaki.

Mello asintió, lo cual dio una indicación al otro joven de que podría retirarse sin preocupación, seguro de que los encontraría ahí de nuevo.

-- vuelo enseguida..—el joven a paso lento salio por la puerta y dejo a los dos chicos solos en la habitación.

Mello aun se encontraba atónito ante tal situación, quien era ese chico? Que hacia ahí? Near debía conocerle mejor.

Con confianza se acercó hasta donde el peliblanco se encontraba y le arrebato de las manos una de las piezas de su rompecabezas, llamando así su atención.

-- quien era el?—pregunto

--no se, Ryuzaki…--

-- lo conoces?—

--no, es la primera vez que lo veo…-- el chico ansiaba por que mello le devolviera el fragmento de su pasatiempo, pero mientras, mantenía la cordura y respondía a las preguntas de este mientras jugaba con un mechón de pelo.

-- y que hacia aquí con tigo cuando llegué?—

-- vino a presentarse con migo, fue todo, después llegaste tu..—

-- ha..—mello se sintió mas tranquilizado al escuchar dicha explicación, si Near no conocía a ese tal Ryuzaki entonces no había nada de que preocuparse o temer…no era aliado de su rival.

Near aun seguía esperando a que mello le diera de vuelta la única pieza faltante para completar su rompecabezas al cual había dedicado ya 3 horas, pero al parecer no era eso lo que mello ideaba hacer enseguida.

El pequeño de pelo rubio tomo la pequeña pieza entre manos de forma que Near le pudiera ver a la perfección y se la introdujo a la boca.

A pesar de ello, el pequeño genio no reveló gesto alguno.

Mello masticaba descaradamente el pequeño pedazo de rompecabezas dirigiéndole una mueca perversa a su contrario, al parecer había recordado ya la razón por la que había acudido a ese lugar en un principio, pero por aquel pequeño contratiempo de Ryuzaki, las ganas de golpear a Near se le habían desvanecido y ahora solo se conformaba con molestarle.

Mello trago algo.

-- me largo de aquí—exclamo el rubio. Después se dirigió hacia la puerta con una expresión satisfactoria en cara.

-- Ryuzaki te pidió que esperaras…-- le recordó el otro.

--bah! Como si fuera a hacerlo, no me interesa tener nada que ver con el o con tigo!—dicho esto azoto la puerta tras de el al salir.

Near aun quedo tranquilo sobre el suelo de aquella habitación, contemplando ese espacio vació en el rompecabezas que ahora nunca podría ser completado. Lentamente tomo el cartoncillo con el resto de piezas enlazadas sobre si y lo vació sobre el lugar frente a el, para así, poder comenzarlo nuevamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-- si, yo ya lo note, desde el momento en que entre a la habitación...—respondió aquel joven de similitud a Near—se que ellos dos no se llevan bien—.

-- y que es lo que planeas hacer con ellos? Sabes la rivalidad que hay entre estos dos, dañarías mucho a uno si tu elección fuera por el otro y viceversa….— comento roger, tomando un pequeño sorbo del te.

--si, será difícil, pero ellos tendrán que aprender a aceptarlo, solo uno de ellos me alcanzara y eso solo lo decidiré yo – se estiro un poco hacia la mesa del centro y tomo una rebanada mas de pastel en su plato.

-- Ryuzaki, no se si deberías presentarte con ellos, no quisiera ver como algo pudiera nacer de esos niños hacia ti y ver como se hunde…seria realmente una pena…--

-- nacer de ellos hacia mi? como?—pregunto el joven algo perdido pero a la vez interesado.

--si, tu sabes, que alguno de ellos llegue a apegarse a ti y sea decepcionado después por tu decisión..—

--hmm…si, eso seria algo muy interesante…-- el joven miro atónito hacia la cuchara que había dejado hace momentos a la esquina de la mesa. Su cuerpo estaba ahí pero su mente y razón se encontraban andando en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Quizás habría sonado algo grosero y hasta cruel el decir que seria algo interesante el ver como esos niños llegaran a sentir algo por el y después desilusionarlos, pero era la pura verdad, para el joven Ryuzaki todo lo que tuviera que ver con la psicología y formación de las personas le era interesante, experimentar con ellas, saber leer sus sentimientos sin la forzosa necesidad de dialogar, lograr intimidar y presionar a estas asta el punto de hacerlas confesar cada una de sus penas. Después de todo, ese era su trabajo.

--perdón?—interrumpió Roger, algo incomodo.

-- no, nada…olvídelo…-- el joven de escasos 18 años regreso de nuevo a su cuerpo en la tierra y se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas—yo me ganare su confianza y are que cooperen juntos—aseguro.

--no lo se, siento que esto solo los dañara mas…Ryuzaki, confiare en ti, se que sabes lo que haces y no aras nada que ponga en riesgo la relación de estos dos pequeños.—

--no se preocupe…-- el joven tomo su taza de te y dio un sorbo – se lo que ago..--.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, por uno de los pasillos del orfanatorio, el rubio ya mas calmado se dirigía a su habitación, quizás a buscar algún chocolate para merendar, y es que ya era extraño verle sin uno a la mano.

Su enfado había cesado por un momento al haberle quitado esa pieza del rompecabezas a Near, savia que con eso le bastaba para hacerlo enfadar, lo conocía y a pesar de no ser tan expresivo, lo de la pieza lo abría echo enojar mucho. Sin darse cuenta, Mello conocía a Near mas que nadie en ese lugar, y también lo comprendía, solo que no se había percatado de ello.

Mas rápido de lo que pensó, llego a su habitación e ingreso a esta.

Al entrar al pequeño lugar lo primero que podía verse era la cama desordenada y algunas prendas sobre el suelo, y en este, una pila de libros en una esquina. Cerca de esta, un pequeño cesto de basura al tope con solo las envolturas del chocolate que el niño comía a todas horas.

Entre tantas cosas, comenzó a esculcar y buscar a cada rincón por alguna barra de chocolate, abrió los cajones de su escritorio, revolvió las cobijas de su cama, miro debajo de esta y dentro de su mochila escolar, pero nada. Estaba seguro de que tenia alguna por ahí, pero no recordaba en donde. Se quedo quieto un momento sobre el suelo, tratando de hacer memoria.

-- buscas esto?—alguien estaba parado a la puerta de su habitación.

A mello le sorprendió escuchar la voz entre tanto silencio y dio un pequeño brinco. De inmediato volteo para averiguar de quien se trataba.

-- Near…-- el pequeño estaba parado ahí, quieto, mirando con inexpresión alguna al de pelo dorado. Pero ha juzgar por lo que llevaba en la mano, sus emociones estaban mas que conectadas en esos momentos con su persona.

Mello lo miro con rabia, era el chocolate que estaba buscando lo que Near llevaba en la mano?.

El de pelo albino ya llevaba la barra de chocolate a mas de la mitad, estaba apunto de acabarla. Lentamente y sin dejar de hacer contacto con los ojos de Mello, tomo el ultimo pedazo de dulce y lo introdujo lentamente a su boca, para después comenzar a masticarle, y de forma desafiante, provocar la furia en Mello.

Este último simplemente no se creía lo que acababa de ver, y su reacción era ya mas que predecible.

-- idiota!! Era mi chocolate!—reclamo el niño

-- era mi pieza, si quieres tu chocolate de vuelta devuélveme mi pieza..—dicho esto, el pequeño ya estaba mas que preparado para ser golpeado en cualquier momento por Mello, pero algo se interpuso entre ellos.

El momento en que Mello se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Near, tomándolo de la pijama, listo para abofetearlo, alguien lo tomo por la cintura y lo levanto. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, solo sintió que se elevaba y soltó la pijama de Near.

-- tranquilo..— era Ryuzaki.

--bájame!!—el joven tenia fuerzas, y sin problemas, podía levantar a Mello por un buen tiempo.

-- no te bajare..—Ryuzaki solo jugaba con el niño, pero al parecer este no se encontraba en buen estado como para juegos—ibas a golpear a Near?—pregunto.

-- no te importa!! Déjame ya!!—el rubio trataba de soltarse de las manos de Ryuzaki, pero era imposible, el era mucho mas grande y fuerte aun que no pareciera así.

Near solo miraba lo que pasaba, mientras jugaba y retorcía esa envoltura de chocolate que se acababa de comer, savia que con eso hacia enojar a Mello.

--que es lo que quieres?!! Suéltame!!— pedía el chico a desesperación.

-- cálmate..esta bien…te comprare un chocolate si es lo que quieres..—le propuso Ryuzaki, a lo que savia bien que el chico se negaría, pues no era el chocolate por lo que estaba así, tan irascible.

-- no!! No lo quiero!!..—Mello intento nuevamente de soltarse, sin lograrlo, pero Ryuzaki ya se había cansado y se decidió a bajarlo, mas sin embargo, no a soltarlo, aun lo sostenía con fuerzas de las manos para evitar que huyera o golpeara a Near.

-- entonces que es lo que quieres?..—pregunto con interés, aun que ya savia lo que el chico quería. Intentaba ayudarlo a desahogarse, a simple vista podía averiguar que ese había sido un día difícil para el niño.

--nada!! Quiero que me dejen solo!!...y suéltame ya!!—Mello ya no encontraba nada de gracia a lo que pasaba en esos momentos, de tener tanta rabia y deseos de golpear a Near ahora solo quería estar solo, la presión que Ryuzaki ejercía hacia el era demasiada.

--tranquilo Mello…no te are daño…esta bien…. —le decía el joven mientras intentaba mirarle a los ojos, pero inhábil de lograrlo, pues el chico se negaba y le volteaba la cara.

Ahora savia lo que ocurría, Mello en verdad se sentía mal, y descubriría lo que ocurría con el en ese momento.

--esta bien..—Ryuzaki soltó las manos del niño y tomo sus hombros, tratando de acercarlo a si mismo.

--no!! Déjame!!—Mello estaba apunto de soltar el llanto, no savia en verdad como había ocurrido, no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando—sáltame..ya…-- articulo entre dientes mientras ahogaba sus sollozos.

--ya...ya...Tranquilo..—Ryuzaki lo abraso, y el chico sin dar lucha se dejo ir a los brazos del mayor.

Near, estaba asustado, desde hace mucho tiempo que sus emociones se reprimían inmediatamente, pero ahora no, ahora en verdad sentía miedo, nunca había visto a Mello llorar y menos de esa forma. Se abría retirado, pero quería saber lo que el otro tenia. Acaso estaba preocupado por el?.

Mello lloraba todo el dolor y rabia que llevaba por dentro, simplemente no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo, en ese lugar, en ese momento y con esa persona a la que acababa de conocer.

Ryuzaki, como se lo había propuesto, había logrado acercarse al niño un poco más y permitirse ver lo que este guardaba por dentro, era muy bueno haciendo estas cosas. Comenzaba a sentir como el llanto del pequeño era ahogado por su pecho, ya que desde hace tiempo se había incado para quedar a la altura del chico, y también podía sentir como las lágrimas tan puras e inocentes de un niño de 8 años lo mojaban.

Nadie decía nada, nadie había dicho nada durante los pasados minutos.

Ryuzaki se aparto, limpio la cara de Mello y miro sus ojos.

Pudo ver algo mas que solo rencor y ansiedad, pudo ver eso que nadie podía, escucho ese grito desesperado por atención que el niño exigía desde hace ya tiempo….la respuesta a su mal humor y envidia o competencia hacia Near….eso lo sorprendió bastante, nunca había logrado ver tan claramente a través de los ojos de una persona, ni si quiera a la de todas aquellas que hacia confesar y descubrir la verdad sobre sus actos o quebrantamientos en las investigaciones. Ese niño era interesante…y necesitaba averiguar mas de el.

--ya estas mejor?..—pregunto el mayor.

-- ..si..—contesto el pequeño secando los rastros de lagrimas en su rostro.

-- quieres charlar con migo?—

--..no..ya estoy bien…-- mintió, cosa de la cual Ryuzaki se percato, pero no presto demasiada atención al respecto. Le abraso con calidez por unos momentos—me alegra escuchar eso..—después le soltó y se puso de pie.

-- puedes esperar en la habitación donde nos presentamos, con Near mientras arreglo unos asuntos?—

-- si..—

-- bien, volveré enseguida, tu también ve hacia allá y espera por mi, Near—

--si—respondió el otro pequeño. Dicho esto, el mayor se retiro por el pasillo hasta salir por la puerta mas cercana.

Mello de inmediato se encamino solo hacia la habitación.

--a donde vas?—pregunto Near.

-- a la habitación, idiota..—.

Near alcanzó su paso y lo siguió hacia su destino.

--no habías dicho que no querías tener nada que ver con el o conmigo?—

--yo nunca dije eso..— mintió disimuladamente el chico.

Near ya no le quiso decir nada, al parecer, Mello seguía un poco molesto, pero eso ya era normal.

En poco tiempo llegaron a dicha habitación, donde cada uno se agarro un rincón y quedo quieto sin decir palabra alguna. Mello simplemente pensaba y trataba de encontrar respuestas a lo que acababa de suceder, y Near pensaba vagamente en lo que posiblemente Mello tendría.

El silencio era demasiado molesto para ambos, pero ninguno era tan poco orgulloso como para comenzar una charla.

Ya pasaban de las 9:30 PM y Ryuzaki no llegaba aun, habían pasado ya 3 horas! Los dos niños habían estado en esa misma habitación sin pelear o hablarse durante tres largas horas, eso era sorprendente, aun para ellos.

Near se decidió a comenzar lo que posiblemente se pudiera convertir en una charla vinculada a el y Mello. Comenzó por acercarse al lado del otro, quien solo le miro de reojo y esperaba su explicación de cercanía, cuando al fín tomo asiento a su lado con una pierna hacia el pecho.

-- mello..— aun no estaba seguro de si seria buena idea preguntar lo siguiente.

-- que quieres?—

-- por que lloraste?—

Eso desconcertó al rubio bastante y le obligó a sonrojar.

-- no te importa, déjame…-- trato de evadir la mirada de Near.

--fue por mi?—pregunto incrédulo el otro

-- que?! No! No fue por ti! Acaso crees que soy tan débil como para llorar por eso!?...—

-- no…solo quería asegurarme..—

-- y si le dices a alguien lo que ocurrió lo lamentaras, escuchaste?--

Near se alejo de donde mello se encontraba y fue a sacar un rompecabezas del estante, el cual se dispuso a terminar antes de quedar dormido, pues el sueño que tenia para ese entonces le terminaría derrumbando antes de que Ryuzaki llegara. Y así fue, al cabo de 40 min. El pequeño se había quedado dormido sobre el rompecabezas, en posición fetal.

Mello no se había dado cuenta de ello, pues ignoraba lo que su rival hacia mientras el pensaba sobre diversas cosas, y no fue si no asta que el silencio y ausencia del ruido que Near producía al colocar cada pieza en su lugar lo que le incomodaron y volteo hacia atrás solo para darse cuenta de que el peliblanco se había quedado dormido encima del rompecabezas, antes de terminarlo.

Sigilosamente se acerco a el y lo miro, no sin antes asegurarse de no ser vigilado por alguien.

Near era un niño tan pequeño a pesar de su edad, cualquiera diría que su edad aproximada rondaría entre los 6 años. Tenia un pelo ondulado tan fino y ligero, sus labios, tan rosados, tan pequeños y delicados…era un niño hermoso. Y cuando dormía, se podía ver en el esa parte que durante el día no, se podía ver a ese niño de 8 años con miedos y alegrías, con virtudes y defectos, con sentimientos y emociones, todo eso se podía ver en el cuando dormía, aun así, con sus ojos cerrados y su sentido en sueños, era fácil percatarse de sus pasiones.

En ese momento Mello adivino que Near soñaba alguna cosa agradable, mas sin embargo imposible, pues su expresión era de ingenuidad e inocencia.

-- sueñas con ser normal?...con ser aceptado y escuchado?...— mello tomo una manta que el otro mantenía en la habitación y la coloco sobre el chico—yo también sueño lo mismo…--.

Aun que no se diera cuenta aun, Mello conocía demasiado a Near, y en el fondo, se sentía identificado con el.

Después de arropar al pequeño, Mello se recostó a su lado e intento dormir también, esperando a la llegada de Ryuzaki, la cual nunca ocurriría, no por esa noche.

La confianza de Mello para aproximarse al lado de su rival no era nada mas que inocencia que un niño tiene a los 8 años de edad, aun seguía siendo una criatura pura y el odio o venganza no era algo que viniera del fondo de su corazón a esa edad.

Todo había marchado de acuerdo al plan.

-- los ves? Ahí están..—Ryuzaki había hablado a roger para que mirara con sus propios ojos lo que acababa de ocurrir en la habitación.

-- pero..Como?!...que…que fue lo que hiciste!?—era simplemente sorprendente, quien iba a esperarse a esos dos dormidos juntos? Algo habría echo Ryuzaki para obligarles, de eso estaba seguro…

--nada…o mas bien…no puedo decirle…pero no los he obligado…. —respondió el chico.

--Ryuaki, realmente eres bueno, espero que con tu ayuda, puedas unirlos, aun que sea un poco--.

-- de eso no hay duda--.

_bueno, aqui esta ya el primer capitulo. espero que les haya gustado y por favor, dejen reviews n.n_

_cualquier sugerecia o ideas las tomare en cuenta._


	3. Near no es tan perfecto

Ryuzaki había pasado toda la noche en el orfanatorio, al pendiente de mello y near, quienes durante toda la noche, no habían causado ni la mas mínima molestia. Habían dormido en aquella habitación, juntos sobre el suelo el uno al lado del otro, cobijados simplemente por una pequeña manta como fuente de calor en esa noche tan fría.

Roger había pedido a ryuzaki que le ayudara a llevara a los niños a sus habitaciones, pues le era incomodo ver a las criaturas dormir en aquel lugar, pero el joven le exigió por esta ocasión, dejar que los dos durmieran juntos y despertaran de igual manera en aquella habitación.

Así fue.

Por la mañana, mello fue el primero en despertar al sentir como los calidos rayos de sol acariciaban su rostro, y un agradable aroma a lavanda se percibía. Abrió lentamente los ojos y poco a poco fue recordando todo lo de la noche pasada.

Al enfocar mas la mirada después de un momento, se dio cuenta de que su rostro se encontraba a pocos centímetros del de Near, y aquel agradable aroma de lavanda provenía de su pijama.

Un poco confuso y apenado debido a la situación decidió levantarse rápidamente y salir de la habitación antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que había pasado la noche al lado de Near. Quería evitar cualquier situación embarazosa.

Como lo había planeado, se levanto de inmediato y le echo al otro la manta encima, la cual seguramente le habría quitado por la noche. Después de ello se apresuro a llegar asta la puerta, donde justo antes de salir, echo una mirada hacia atrás, con suerte tendría la oportunidad de llegar asta su habitación sin ser visto por nadie, pues el sol apenas acababa de resurgir por el horizonte, y Near, no diría nada al respecto.

Aun con la angustia de poder ser sorprendido, abrió lentamente la puerta, y Finalmente cuando estaba a punto de salir, alguien le detuvo.

-- mello, veo que ya has despertado, es muy temprano, no crees?— esa mirada particular tan parecida a la de Near, esa voz…era el, Ryuzaki.

--Ryuzaki! Que..!—estaba apunto de preguntar la razón de su presencia, pero recordó algo mucho mas importante—por que no llegaste anoche?!—estaba molesto.

-- ha! Si, lo siento, tuve un pequeño contratiempo y no pude llegar tan rápido, cuando llegué, tu y Near ya estaban dormidos—fue toda su explicación.

-- pero…--mello en esos momentos se sentía molesto con el joven por no haber llegado esa noche, y era evidente, el niño comenzaba a sentir algo de afecto hacia Ryuzaki por lo del día anterior, nunca olvidaría el apoyo y calidez que el mayor le había brindado tan abiertamente.

-- lo siento..—

--eh…esta bien….no importa—respondió el rubio recargándose contra la puerta de la habitación.

-- por lo de anoche, pasare el día de hoy contigo y con Near—

La idea sonaba bien para mello, pero hubo algo en ella que no lo agrado en lo mínimo.

--Near aun esta dormido, podemos estar tu y yo a solas si quieres!—un gesto nuevo se pinto en el rostro del menor. Ahora estaba feliz, y para Ryuzaki, esta era la primera vez que le contemplaba una sonrisa tan sincera. Había pensado en despertar al peliblanco, pero había también tomado en cuenta la posible reacción de mello ante ello, se hubiera molestado e indignado a pasar el día con ellos. Si quería juntas a los dos chicos en un mismo lugar con el, primero debía comenzar por ganarse totalmente la confianza de ambos y lograr que tuvieran así algo afín.

--esta bien, creo que podemos estar juntos mientras que Near despierta—

--si! Vamos!—mello tomo del brazo al joven y lo llevo caminando por el pasillo.

En verdad no le importaba mucho a donde fuera, lo único que quería era estar un momento a solas con Ryuzaki.

--y como el día de ahora no tengo clases, podemos ir a donde tu quieras— propuso con emoción.

-- bien, y a donde quieres ir tu?—

--he..no se…a donde sea…-- respondió.

--que te parece si vamos a caminar un momento por el jardín del orfanatorio y después vamos a desayunar a algún lugar junto y con Near?— parecía ser una buena idea, claro, sin incluir a Near.

--bien, vamos….—

Ahora se dirigían a la salida que daba contra el jardín, un lugar amplio y bien cuidado para los niños de wammy´s house.

Al abrir la puerta, los ojos de mello se segaron con los rayos deslumbrantes de sol que tocaron bruscamente su rostro. Se llevo una mano a la cara y la tallo. El sol había salido más desde la última vez que echo aquel vistazo por la ventana, pero aun así, en ese lugar se podía sentir la fresca brisa de la mañana y un ligero aire matutino emanar desde las plantas.

--hay..esta frío…— el menor sintió el fresco que hacia en cuanto sus pies descalzos tentaron el suelo de ladrillo húmedo por la brisa.

--haha..Ven—Ryuzaki se agacho en cuclillas frente a el, dándole la espalda – sube—le indico. Quería llevarle en la espalda.

Mello se quedo serio un momento, dudaba si ceder a lo que la persona a su lado le pedía, era extraño en el lograr contacto físico tan fácilmente con alguien, Pero esta podría ser su primera oportunidad para apegarse a esa persona de la que tanto había necesitado y nunca tuvo.

Con cuidado, rodeo con sus brazos por detrás a Ryuzaki y sintió como este le sostenía con fuerza al momento en que lo levantaba.

--así esta mejor, no crees?— pregunto el mayor.

--si…-- el pequeño sonrió al sentirse tan cerca de alguien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Por un momento, recorrieron casi todo el jardín, observando su alrededor y contemplaron la brisa matutina desaparecer, miraron también al sol colocarse cada vez mas alto en el cielo. Durante ese tiempo que para mello pareció volar, Ryuzaki había charlado con el lo suficiente como para reconocer que aun era una persona sensible y demasiado afectuosa, como todo crío.

Al fin, cuando el mayor se canso, propuso al rubio descansar bajo uno de los arboles mas altos del patio, cosa a la que el otro no se negó.

--ya ha pasado una hora, mello, ve a fijarte si Near ya se despertó—le indico al niño.

-- mm…-- este volteo la mirada hacia otra parte en señal de fastidio—de seguro aun se encuentra dormido, que te parece si vamos a comer tu y yo solos?!—esa era una idea mucho mas tentativa que la anterior, pero no era correcto, y Ryuzaki se lo hizo ver de inmediato.

--y que te parece si mejor vas por Near?, no lo dejaremos, ve y fíjate si ya esta despierto—

--no! No quiero que venga!—exclamo molesto.

--mello, no te enojes, recuerda que estoy aquí por ti y por el también—

Eso calmo al chico un poco, y le cuestiono varias cosas.

--si es cierto, oye, por que estas aquí? Por que dices que estas aquí por mi y por Near? Acaso vas a adoptarnos?!—el pequeño no se pudo resistir a la emoción tan grande que sentía en ese momento. No podía creer que le fueran a adoptar y sacar de wammy´s house después de tanto tiempo, que posiblemente fuese a formar otra familia después de la que había perdido ya. Esperaba con ansias la respuesta de Ryuzaki, quien no se aguanto una pequeña risa al escuchar tal cosa.

-- no, no voy a adoptarlos—respondió, cosa que al parecer, desilusiono un poco a mello.

-- y entonces? Que haces aquí? Piensas trabajar en wammy´s house?—

--tampoco, escucha…-- Ryuzaki miro a los ojos del niño e intento buscar las palabras mas exactas para explicarse con claridad—tu y Near tienen prohibido el ser adoptados, son míos, aun que no los haya adoptado, me pertenecen..—

-- que?..—

--ustedes han sido elegidos entre todos los niños de wammy´s house para ser mis sucesores—

--…--

--como sabrás, si es que no te lo han explicado aun, todos los niños de wammy´s house son criados y preparados a lo largo de sus vidas para ser mis futuros sucesores, pero entre todos ellos, nadie es mejor que ustedes dos, todos los demás tienen permitido salir o ser adoptados si así lo desean, pero ustedes no..—

--por…por que?—

-- por que me pertenecen..—

--no! Por que nos elegiste?!—pregunto impresionado.

-- por que ustedes, tienen algo que los demás niños no, ustedes lograran ser aun mejores que yo. Juntos, son casi perfectos para este trabajo—

--..tu…--

-- son tan diferentes, y a la vez tan parecidos, son como dos caras opuestas que se necesitan la una de la otra para subsistir..—

--un momento! Yo no necesito de Near para nada!!—exclamo molesto.

--y también son tan listos para su edad, es por eso que los he elegido—

--elegido para ser tus sucesores en que?...que es lo que quieres que hagamos? Quien eres?—eran demasiadas preguntas, pero era normal, ahora mas que antes, mello comenzaba a dudar demasiado del joven a su lado.

Ryuzaki se puso de pie y se sacudió la parte trasera del pantalón, para después caminar asta un pequeño camino de ladrillos entre el césped que le conduciría asta la entrada de wammy´s house. Pero antes, dándole la espalda a mello, se decidió a aclarar sus dudas.

-- soy Ryuzaki, conocido también como L, el mejor investigador del mundo entero teniendo resueltos ya cientos de casos a mi corta edad, a los 17 años, y soy yo quien ayuda a mantener este orfanatorio con el único propósito de encontrar a niños que lleguen a estar a mi nivel y algún día puedan llegar a hacer mi trabajo. En este momento los he elegido a ti y a Near—después de su explicación, se decidió a seguir su camino hacia el interior de wammy´s house.

Mello se quedo atónito bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, al parecer aun no digería bien lo que le acababan de declarar, y le costaba creer que todo este tiempo roger no había dicho ni una sola palabra. También le asustaba creer que ese tal Ryuzaki le habría estado vigilando por vario tiempo, pues para estar tan seguro de su personalidad e inteligencia, ese era el único medio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En ese mismo momento, Near apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos al escuchar ya los gritos y risas de otros niños al pasar por el pasillo afuera de la habitación.

Se quito la manta que mello le había tirado sobre el rostro y se estiro dando un largo bostezo. Después tallo sus ojos y se sentó sobre el suelo, sintiendo un terrible dolor por la espalda. No se alarmo, seguro se devia por haber dormido en el suelo. Espero un poco a que el dolor desapareciera mientras se sobaba con esfuerzo y se puso de pie. de inmediato escucho como algo crujió en uno de los bolsillos de su pijama, introdujo la mano y saco un trozo de papel. Era la envoltura del chocolate que se había comido anoche, y entonces, recordó algo…

Entre la oscuridad de la habitación, a media noche, cuando solo la luz de la luna y el frio lo hacían temblar bajo una delgada frazada, dos brazos le rodearon en calor por detrás. No había querido voltear para ver de quien se trataba, pero estaba seguro de que era mello quien lo envolvía, podía sentirlo, su calidez, ese dulce aroma a chocolate….podía escuchar su respiración al oído, era tan suave y tranquilizadora. En tan solo un momento los escalofríos habían cesado y de nuevo volvió a dormir.

Eso era todo lo que recordaba…con trabajo…y un poco difuso, pero lo tenia en mente y savia que no era un sueño.

--mello…-- susurro el pequeño, oprimiendo el trozo de envoltura entre su mano.

Alguien entro a la habitación con mucha prisa.

--Near!!..has visto a Mello?—era otro de los niños de wammy´s house, amigo de Mello. Pelo rojizo, despeinado, gogles amarillos…era matt, quien al parecer había llegado corriendo desde su habitación asta ese lugar.

--matt..— pronuncio el peliblanco sin emoción alguna.

-- oye, En donde esta Mello!!?—pregunto exaltado mientras pasaba al interior de la habitación.

--no se…en su habitación, supongo..—

--no, no esta!!—

-- no se, en el comedor, en el baño, afuera…??—

--no!! Ya lo busque ahí y no esta!!— al parecer, matt era un poco apegado a Mello, y en esos momentos le daba ansiedad no saber en donde se encontraba.

--no tengo idea…para que lo quieres?—era una pregunta tonta, pero devia tomarse la molestia en preguntarle.

--quiero jugar—

--juega solo, entonces—

--no! necesito a mello, ayúdame a buscarlo!—estaba desesperado—vamos afuera!! Rápido!! Seguro esta alla!—.

--ya! Cállate matt!...te escucho desde el otro pasillo!!—menciono alguien al pie de la puerta—y siempre es lo mismo!...—era mello.

--ha! Ahí estas!—el pelirrojo se alegro y volteo hacia Near—ya no necesito tu ayuda ya lo encontré—

--ha…-- el peliblanco savia lo que ocurriría ahora, matt se llevaría a mello a jugar afuera, metiéndose en algún problema o haciendo travesuras. Era lo mismo siempre, los dos iban juntos a todas partes, y aun que mello no demostrara abiertamente el afecto que sentía hacia su amigo, de igual forma, le gustaba pasar el tiempo con el. Matt por su parte, sentía y savia leer cada sentimiento que mello transmitía inconscientemente hacia el y por eso, trataba siempre de estar a su lado.

Eso de alguna forma incomodaba a Near, tal vez eran celos, o coraje, pero no agradaba mucho de ver a mello y matt juntos todo el tiempo, siendo los mejores amigos.

--mello! Vamos afuera!—propuso el pelirrojo con emoción. Tal y como Near savia que ocurriria, pero esta vez, el rubio no reacciono de la misma manera de siempre.

--lo siento matt, ahora estaré un poco ocupado, saldré del orfanatorio—

--que?!! A donde?—al chico no le agrado lo que escucho.

--a desayunar con alguien, no estare aquí—se volteo hacia el peliblanco—tu, ve a cambiarte que Ryuzaki nos llevara a desayunar a algún lugar—

--Ryuzaki? Quien es el?—pregunto el otro.

--ha, es un amigo que conocí ayer—respondió mello.

--…pero…a que horas regresas?—

-- no se, no me importa, no te pasara nada, ve a jugar con los demas chicos—

--que aburrido…--

--si, lo se…entonces espera por mi asta que llegue…--

Los dos chicos salieron charlando por la puerta, dejando a Near solo de nuevo.

El pequeño se extrañaba de que Ryuzaki aun siguiera ahí en wammy´s house, y de haberlos invitado a el y a Mello a desayunar, pero de alguna manera, eso le agradaba, en especial por que así separaría a matt del rubio.

Como le indicaron hace pocos momentos, Near se dirigió a su habitación para tomar algo de ropa y tomar un baño rápido.

Al salir, regreso hacia la habitación en la que había pasado la noche al lado de mello, donde, durante el camino, varios de sus compañeros le miraban de reojo sorprendidos al verle en ropa de salir y no en uniforme o pijama, pues era lo único que el niño usaba en el orfanatorio.

Había elegido pantalón leváis claro y un suéter azul cielo con imágenes indefinidas sobre el en colores blancos. Aun no calzaba nada, llevaba unos converse blancos en la mano.

Al llegar a la habitación, encontró a Mello y Ryuzaki sentados sobre el suelo, armando uno de sus rompecabezas.

Mello ya estaba listo también, llevaba un pantalón negro y un suéter delgado del mismo color que dejaba ver un tirante de la blusa que vestía debajo.

El peliblanco se sentó al lado de los otros dos, y en cuanto esto sucedió, mello percibió de nuevo ese agradable aroma a lavanda, y le invadió un tremendo deseo de acercarse mas al menor. Pero eso no sucedió, simplemente se limito a verlo de reojo. Aun tenía el pelo húmedo y la cara sonrosada por el vapor del agua caliente.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y no savia por que.

--valla…creo que nos hace falta una pieza aquí….—comento Ryuzaki, colocando la penúltima pieza del juego en su lugar—esta incompleto, verdad?—miro a Near.

Tanto el como Mello sabían en donde estaba esa pieza faltante. Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, al parecer, mello pedía a través de ella a Near que no delatara lo sucedido. El menor comprendió.

--quien sabe, no lo había notado…creo que tendré que tirarlo…-- respondió.

--por lo que veo, te gustan mucho los juegos de manipulación y puzzles de ensamblaje, no es así?—

--si—respondió mientras se retorcía un mechón de pelo.

--has resuelto algún cubo de rubik?—pregunto interesado.

--si, hace como 2 años, fue realmente fácil...me llevo solamente 2 horas—

--valla…en verdad eres inteligente.. que me dices d las torres de Hanoi?—

--ya las he resuelto, las de 3,7 y 14 aros, hace poco más de 1 año—

--en verdad eres bueno, yo logre resolverlas hace mas de 1 año también y el cubo de rubik cuando tenia 15 años. Y tu mello?—

--ni si quiera se tomaría la molestia en tomar alguno de esos juegos en sus manos, no si no es para retarme o demostrarme lo bueno que es. Creo que prefiere pasar el día afuera, jugando con otros niños—respondió Near en lugar del cuestionado.

--no te pergunto a ti!—grito molesto, casi ofendido— Y en que te afecta si prefiero pasármela fuera jugando con otras personas de mi edad?! Tan siquiera no soy como tu! Si tan solo supieras las cosas que los demás dicen de ti, Near!—Mello se puso de pie y miro hacia su rival, quien intentaba con toda su voluntad de mantener la calma mientras no apartaba la vista del suelo, retorcía aun el mechón de su pelo—es cierto que todos te respetan por ser inteligente y obtener siempre el primer lugar en todo, pero apuesto a que no escuchas o ignoras esas cosas que dicen a tus espaldas! De lo antisocial que eres! De lo difícil que te es hablar normalmente con alguien! Jamás podrías tener amigos! A nadie le interesa conocer a una persona tan aburrida y fría como a ti!!Solo das lastima…—dicho eso, Mello se retiro del lugar, aun que antes de abrir la puerta, advirtió a Near y Ryuzaki de que no lo esperaran para salir del orfanatorio, pues se negaba a ir a cualquier lugar donde Near estuviese presente.

Era cierto que Near, el niño genio, era tachado de antisocial y careciente de sentimientos, pero eso no era cierto, el tenia sentimientos, tenia emociones! Era solo que intentaba ocultarlas la mayor parte del tiempo, pero las tenia, y esa critica por parte de mello le había dolido bastante.

Ryuzaki percibio la angustia y melancolía del silencio entre ellos después de que Mello salio de la habitación.

-- Near…--Ryuzaki coloco una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño, pero este casi al instante, la quito de un manotazo – vamos tu y yo…--

--no…no quiero ir a ningún lugar, quiero estar solo…--

El día se había arruinado, y ahora se daba cuenta de que seria realmente un obstáculo unir esos lasos sin ensamblar entre los dos niños. Por el momento, pensó que seria mejor dejarlos solos y cancelar la salida por ese día.

--Near….ya me voy….volveré mañana por la mañana, espero que tu y mello se encuentren mejor para acompañarme a desayunar—dicho esto, el mayor revolvió el pelo del chico y salio de la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mello se encontraba a la entrada de wammy´s house, sentado sobre uno de los escalones, al parecer, el coraje con el peliblanco ya se le Había pasado, y se había ido a la entrada para despedir a Ryuzaki.

Ahí lo espero unos momentos.

Mientras, no dejaba de pensar en las cosas que le había dicho a Near, no se sentía satisfecho de haber sido tan cruel con el, y valla que lo había sido, savia que el haber dicho aquellas cosas le habían llegado al menor lastimándolo.

Lo conocía aun que no lo admitiera, y el recalcarle lo solitario y extraño que era le fastidiaba mas que a nada, después de todo, Near no era tan perfecto, y el lo savia, pero por el momento, no deseaba usar eso en su contra, no quería llegar tan bajo y tener como único recurso ese detalle tan imperfecto de su rival. Lo antisocial y extraño.

A veces, Near se encerraba por horas solo y se negaba a hablar con alguien, cada vez que algún compañero trataba de charlar con el, simplemente lo rechazaba o ignoraba. En el patio del orfanatorio, varios niños comentaban ocasionalmente lo extraño que el peliblanco era, e incluso, llegaban a hacer burlas y comentarios molestos sobre el, los cuales también molestaban a Mello.

-- _el se lo busco_..—Pensó el rubio, con algo de culpa—_cree que es mejor que yo, y que por eso puede burlarse de mi….pero….—_Mello recapacito un momento. En ningún momento Near se burlo de el, nunca lo hizo, fue el mismo quien mal interpreto las cosas y le ataco.

Ahora se sentía tan culpable, no debió haber dicho aquellas cosas, pero lo echo, echo estaba y teniendo en cuenta el gran orgullo del chico, no se rebajaría a buscarlo y pedirle disculpas.

--mello..—el pequeño se asusto al ser sacado de sus pensamientos tan bruscamente.

--ha…Ryuzaki…ya te vas?—pregunto algo desanimado.

--si, ya me voy, me he despedido de Near y ahora me despido de ti..—

Ryuzaki tomo asiento en uno de los escalones cerca de Mello—volveré mañana por la mañana..—

--Ryuzaki..—Mello bajo la mirada, pero no se atrevió a continuar con lo que pensaba preguntar al mayor.

--que pasa?—pregunto este al no escuchar nada mas.

--…no…nada, olvídalo…--

--esta bien..que ibas a preguntar?— el joven en esos momentos savia bien que el niño estaba arrepentido por lo que había echo, pero también tenia en cuenta su orgullo.

--nada...—

--bien, entonces me voy, y espero que tu y Near estén de humor para mañana—

--no…yo no pienso hablar con el ya…--

--a no?—

--no! No quiero saber nada de el!—

--Mello, yo solo conozco a Near desde hace un día y por lo que roger me ha contado de el, se que tu le conoces mejor, y sabes que ha pesar de ser tan "_perfecto" _también comete errores y le cuesta trabajo reconocerlos o admitirlos. Supongo que tu tienes un poco mas de experiencia en estas cosas, no? Eres un poco mas sociable y estas mas familiarizado con las criticas o comentarios molestos de otros, sabes como defenderte y lidiar con ese tipo de problemas. Pero Near no, como es que dijiste, el es alguien un poco introvertido y reservado, tal vez es por que teme a ser lastimado por las personas o no sabe defenderse de ellas—Mello prestaba atención a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Ryuzaki—puedo pedirte un favor?—

--..Si…claro..—respondió

--quiero que protejas a Near, cuida de el..—

--de ninguna manera!!—interrumpió antes de que el mayor terminara de hablar.

--Mello, escucha, el necesita de tu ayuda, aun que no lo admita—

-- en serio?—

--si, después de todo, eso es algo que tu puedes hacer muy bien, mejor que el. —

--mejor que el? Soy mejor que el en algo?!—pregunto emocionado.

--si, eres mejor socializando y defendiéndote ante las personas a tu alrededor, eso es algo que Near no sabe hacer por el momento. Por eso te pido que le ayudes—

--….—

--cuida de el, protégelo de las personas cada vez que intenten lastimarlo—

--…-- Mello pensó un poco la propuesta, era algo llamativo, por primera vez, alguien le hacia ver que era mejor que Near en algo—si, esta bien—respondió al fin.

--me alivia escuchar eso...Ahora puedo irme sin preocuparme por ustedes dos, verdad?—

--si—Mello sonrió—adiós Ryuzaki, te espero aquí mañana!—.

Ryuzaki se puso de pie—si, nos vemos—después se retiro, pero Mello no se quedo a contemplar asta que este se perdiera de vista, de inmediato ingreso a Wammy´s house. Tenía asuntos pendientes que arreglar.

El clima del día había cambiado drásticamente en tan solo pocos minutos, y aquel sol que luminaba su entorno, había desaparecido tras espesas nubes grisáceas. La ligera brisa matutina era ahora un viento molesto y el frió se sentía aun mas.

Mello busco de Near por la siguiente media hora después de despedir a Ryuzaki, pero no lo encontró. Busco en aquella habitación donde el chico solía pasar el resto del día, en su propio cuarto, en el jardín, el comedor…pero no aparecía. No dijo a nadie sobre ello, savia que lo culparían si alguien se llegaba a enterar de que el pequeño genio había desaparecido, o peor aun, que lo encontraran antes y este declarara las cosas que el rubio le había dicho. Decidió guardar silencio y seguir buscándolo discretamente. Cada vez que roger o alguno de sus compañeros le preguntaba por lo que buscaba o hacia, el simplemente mentía diciendo que trataba de encontrar el balón de fútbol con el que usualmente se le veía jugando fuera, cosa que se encontraba bajo su cama en esos momentos, pero nadie savia.

Llego un momento del día en que los truenos se comenzaban a escuchar a lo lejos, y los niños de wammy´s house habían salido a jugar en espera de la lluvia. Mello comenzó a desesperarse para entonces, estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera había recordado el hambre que tenia esa mañana, la comida era algo que podía esperar.

Finalmente, termino dando una segunda vuelta por todos aquellos lugares en los que había buscado ya, sin éxito aun, decidió salir al patio, junto con los demás niños.

--Mello! Ven! Vamos a jugar!—le grito a lo lejos uno de sus compañeros con el balón en manos al verle salir del orfanatorio.

--mello! Pensé que te habías ido ya!—comento matt entre todos los demás, sorprendido de ver a su amigo ahí.

--no, no fui a ningún lugar…--respondió, acercándose a todos los otros niños.

--bueno, entonces vamos a jugar—el rubio se quedo callado unos momentos, como es que podría jugar cuando Near se encontraba perdido?

--esta bien, vamos!—después de todo jugar era mas divertido que buscar al chico, el cual seguro aparecería a la hora de comer.

El juego no duro mas de 20 minutos cuando el rubio ya se había comenzado a pelear con uno de sus compañeros, siendo animado por los demás niños para continuar luchando.

--Mello ten cuidado!—le gritaba matt desde un lado, evitando acercarse demasiado al área de riña. Esta vez, el chico se había metido en graves problemas, pues la persona con la que se nivelo para contender era al parecer unos 3 años mayor que el, y por un descuido menor, fue golpeado fuertemente en el rostro, pero por alguna razón, no fue dolor lo que sintió, y a pesar de sangrar ante tal impacto, lo único que hizo fue limpiarse el labio y dibujarse una mueca de malicia y burlesca. Eso era lo que le encantaba sentir, esa adrenalina correr por su cuerpo y coraje prender sus instintos, para el, era un simple juego.

--crees que me dolió?!—pregunto riendo el chico—el que seas mas grande que yo no significa que seas mas fuerte!— de un movimiento rápido, empujo al otro chico al suelo y posesiono encima, le golpeo con el puño a la nariz.

Varios de los niños ahí presentes forjaron gestos de dolor ante tal golpe, pues por lo que se pudo escuchar, le había roto la nariz.

--idiota!!—el mayor se levanto de inmediato y tumbo a Mello sobre el suelo, tratando de golpearlo, pero fallando en el intento. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar a los pocos segundos.

--Mello, ya! Detente! Vamos con roger!—le pedía matt, pues a lo que veía, el chico había provocado ya la furia del mayor y temía que esto terminara peor que solo en golpes. Pero su amigo no presto atención y los golpeas e insultos siguieron por los próximos 5 minutos.

Como todos esperaban, las nubes soltaron la lluvia a cantaros que caían sobre los rostros de todos, y limpiaba los restos de sangre y tierra en el de Mello y el otro chico, pero al poco tiempo, el lugar en que reñían se lleno de lodo y los dos terminaron totalmente sucios.

Mello se aprovecho del fango que se había formado a sus pies y tomo vario entre sus manos, para intentar sofocar con el al otro chico que le asfixiaba con su peso. Al parecer eso dio resultado al momento en que el mayor se alejo del rubio y comenzó a toser inconteniblemente. Pero volvió de inmediato, arto ya de seguir el juego del mas joven y se decidió a terminar con la pelea de una vez por todas.

--esta bien, ya!!—grito

El otro, sin temor alguno, le dirigió una mirada de desafío—mira cuanto miedo te tengo!..—sonrió.

Pero no midió lo que su contrincante era capas d hacer, no había pensado en las consecuencias de esa pelea desde el principio.

El otro chico, como pudo, tiro a Mello de pecho contra el suelo y se subió sobre el, para evitar que parara de nuevo, y con todas sus fuerzas, jalo del hombro derecho del niño hacia atrás.

--Mello!!—Matt quería ayudarlo, pero tampoco era tan idiota como el para pelear contra alguien mayor.

El rubio no pudo evitar gritar ante el dolor de su situación.

--pídeme disculpas!!—

--no!!—

De nuevo comenzó a jalar hacia atrás el hombro del menor.

--entonces te romperé el brazo!!—grito con furia mientras finalmente dejaba caer su peso total contra el menor, quien por una milésima de segundo, aseguro sentir un fuerte escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, brindándole infernal calor y frió a la vez, después llego ese dolor insoportable originado desde su codo.

No pudo resistir el agonizar ante el daño.

--suéltalo!! Idiota!! Le has roto el brazo!!— grito Matt acercándose a los dos, esta vez sin importarle las consecuencias. El otro chico asustado ante lo que escuchó, se retiro de Mello y le dejo sobre el suelo al cuidado de Matt y los demás niños que se acercaban para ayudar.

--mello!! Mello!..—Matt le tomo entre sus brazos—mírame! Estas bien?...que sientes?—pregunto aterrado al ver como el niño ni siquiera una palabra podía articular.

--me duele!!—grito comenzando a llorar—no puedo mover el brazo!!—

--esta bien…no lo muevas…alguien!—grito mirando a su alrededor—llamen a Roger!! Pidan ayuda!!—

--yo iré!—grito una niña entre todos echándose a correr hacia el interior del orfanatorio.

--mello…-- en verdad le dolía ver al chico así, estaba tan lastimado, de todas las peleas en las que había estado, ninguna lo había dejado en semejantes condiciones.

--me duele…-- el rubio se acerco mas a su amigo, estaba asustado y en esos momentos el era su único apoyo.

--esta bien, ya han ido a buscar a Roger…no pasa nada…— trato de cuidarle mientras Roger o cualquier adulto llegaba a remediarle semejante situación.

En menos de 2 minutos, varias encargadas del lugar habían llegado asustadas.

--por dios, Mello!—una de ellas tomo al niño entre brazos, quien ya se había quedado inconciente desde antes que llegaran.

--rápido, llévale adentro! Llamare a una ambulancia!—mando una de las jóvenes encargadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--que?..no..no, si, esta bien…me temo que no puedo ir en estos momentos…sí…iré en cuanto pueda…yo lo llamare por la noche…esta bien...--Ryuzaki colgó el teléfono del carro. Un gesto de angustia se reflejo a simple vista en su rostro.

--pasa algo?—pregunto watari al notarlo.

--si, al parecer uno de los niños genio se ha accidentado en Wammy´s house…-- se llevo la punta del dedo a la boca y comenzó a morderle—pero por ahora no podré ir— una expresión satisfactoria se pinto en su rostro—supongo que soy el culpable de esto…-- murmuro casi para el mismo, pero bien pudo ser escuchado por el hombre a su lado.

--dices algo, Ryuzaki?—

--he?...ha..no, nada—

--ha sido algo grave?—

--no, solo se fracturo el brazo..—

--jugando?—

--no lo creo, es un poco problemático, seguro fue peleando…--

--valla, valla—se sorprendió watari-- se ve que has elegido bien a tus sucesores—bromeo.

--claro, son los mejores—

--y como? Ya que te tomaste estos dos días para conocerles—

--pues..—Ryuzaki trato de encontrar la mejor forma de describirles—son muy inteligentes, pero tienen sus diferencias. Uno de ellos es demasiado sensitivo y emocional, fue con el que mas tiempo pase, y el que acaba de fracturarse el brazo. Y el otro, es demasiado serio, un poco solitario y por lo que Roger me informo, suele pasar horas jugando y resolviendo juegos de habilidad mental, es un niño muy inteligente, pero no demuestra sus sentimientos, es excelente. Los dos juntos son una combinación perfecta—comento, sacando de su bolsillo un caramelo, para quitarle la envoltura e introducirlo a su boca después.—cuando muera, quiero que ellos dos tomen mi lugar..—comento.

--me dices que no elegirás solo a uno?— pregunto el hombre sorprendido, siendo que ese no era el acuerdo al que habían llegado.

--nha!..—Mordió el caramelo en su boca—al principio había pensado solamente en elegir a uno de ellos, pero creo que los dos hacen a una sola persona, a un ser perfecto. Por eso ahora debo involucrarme más emocionalmente con ellos, para de esa forma ganarme su afecto y lograr que cooperen juntos—

--como? Es que los dos no se llevan bien?—

--haha...No, para nada. Creo mas bien que no lo hacen por que no se dan la oportunidad de conocerse, o por lo menos, uno de ellos no lo hace, Es demasiado celoso y seguido cree ser humillado por el otro, pero no es verdad—

--bueno, parece ser que ahora tienes una misión más que resolver—

--si…no me lo esperaba..— el chico volteo su mirada hacia la ventanilla del carro, mirando el agua de la lluvia caer de delgados hilos a través de la ventana.

--entonces no será solo uno el que tomara tu lugar?—

--no, serán dos, es lo mejor, aparte, conociéndoles, podrían ser capas de matarse si eligiera solo a uno.— en ello tenia razón.

--bueno, tu sabes bien lo que haces, Ryuzaki—

--si.—

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ese mismo día, Roger se entero del accidente de Mello y se encargo de acompañarle al hospital, donde tuvieron que enyesar su brazo. No había sido nada grave, solo una pequeña fractura, pero el yeso tendría que llevarlo por un buen tiempo.

Al regresar al orfanatorio, Roger le pidió a Mello que fuera a descansar a su habitación y no saliera de ella, orden a la que el niño obedeció sin protestar, pues estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido como para hacer cualquier cosa, aparte, la lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte y Roger había prohibido a todos los niños salir del lugar.

Matt insistía a Roger en que le dejara ver a Mello, pero el hombre le pidió que lo dejara descansar, y por lo que había echo esa mañana, no tenia permitido ver a nadie.

Así pasaron unas cuantas horas, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo a hilos del cielo y los truenos resonaban a lo lejos, acompañados por el fuerte ruido del viento golpear los arbustos y árboles del orfanatorio.

La mayoría de los niños paseaban por los pasillos hasta la cocina o sala de estar, desesperados y molestos por no poder salir.

Entre todos, uno de los niños moría por salir aun que fuera un poco, odiaba estar encerrado y más en semejante situación, tan solo y aburrido, lo único que tenia era su videojuego portátil, con el que jugaba sentado en una esquina de la sala de estar, cerca del ventanal.

--hubieran visto, casi rogaba por que lo soltara..—una charla ajena llamo su atención. Apago el videojuego y Se escondió tras un sillón.

--no debió meterse conmigo, ni siquiera savia pelear!— era aquel chico que había peleado contra Mello, y por lo visto, no dejaba de alardear su injusta victoria, a su lado, varios chicos de su misma edad se reían con el.

--en serio! Ya era hora que alguien le enseñara, cree que puede nivelarse con quien sea! Por lo menos ahora sabrá que no debe provocarme—

--si, es cierto—mencionaba otro chico.

Matt sentía coraje de escucharlo hablar así de mello, pero en verdad tenia razón, últimamente Mello se había vuelto muy problemático y no media las consecuencias de sus actos. El tenia la culpa.

--debí haberle fracturado el otro brazo también—

--le fracturaste un brazo?!!—pregunto sorprendida una niña a su lado.

--si, el derecho—el niño comenzó a reír insensible.

Tan interesado estaba Matt de la charla que escuchaba que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que alguien le esperaba por detrás.

--matt..—

El niño se susto e inspiro con fuerza, logrando de esa forma llamar la atención de aquellos niños de quien se escondía.

--Roger…-- no se esperaba a verlo ahí, justo atrás de el.

--matt…necesito preguntarte algo, ya que tu eres la persona mas cercana a Mello..—

--si, claro..—

--que fue lo que sucedió….por que comenzó a pelear esta vez?—

--ha…-- matt lo savia, pero no estaba seguro de poder comentarlo sin el permiso de Mello. Volvió su mirada hacia atrás y miro al chico que había provocado al rubio.

--no sabemos—respondió aquel, sin despegar la mirada de Matt—solo comenzó a provocarme de la nada…--

Matt trago saliva, era una señal de que guardara silencio. Miro de nuevo a Roger.

--es cierto, no lo sabemos...—respondió.

--bueno, entonces creo que tendré que esperar a que el mismo despierte y me cuente lo sucedido—

--ha esta bien!—comento el otro joven—si quiere hablar conmigo también puede hacerlo, para aclararle las cosas..—

--si, lo are después..— dicho esto, el mayor se retiro del lugar, dejando a los niños solos de nuevo.

--menos mal, matt..—Comento el chico—que bueno que me has entendido….y que todos sepan..—Explico el chico para los demás—si alguien dice algo a Roger les juro que lo lamentaran—

El pelirrojo de nuevo se molesto, pero de nada servia pasar corajes en ese lugar, seria mejor alejarse y desahogar su furia de algún otro modo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y varios de los niños se habían retirado a sus habitaciones para descansar, a excepción de algunos que aun merodeaban por el comedor en busca de algún tentempié, entre ellos, Matt, quien se acerco a unas de las encargadas en busca de ayuda.

--matt, que pasa?—pregunto una joven al sentir que el niño jalaba de su delantal.

--quiero pastel con leche—pidió el niño.

--pastel?..no hay pastel, matt—

--entonces quiero galletas—

--eso no es comida, no prefieres otra cosa?—

--si, también quiero chocolate, de los que come mello—

--matt..—

--tengo mucha hambre!—exclamo mientras se sobaba el estomago.

--veré que encuentro, espera aquí..—pidió al pequeño mientras reía por lo bajo al ver la cara del niño, después fue al interior de la cocina para ver que hallaba.

El pelirrojo había tomado asiento en uno de los comedores vacíos de la habitación, y no fue si no asta que recordó un detalle mas, que se levanto y fue tras la joven encargada al interior de la cocina.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró ahí, buscando entre los estantes.

--Matt..no te pedí que esperaras allá?— pregunto al percatarse de la presencia del niño.

--si pero se me olvido algo…--

--que?—

--quiero una bandeja—

--una bandeja?—

--si, una bandeja para poner las cosas, me voy a comer a mi cuarto—comento el niño, después salio de la cocina nuevamente.

Era extraño, pero aun así la joven consentiría su capricho al fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mello aun seguía dormido en su habitación, en verdad esa pelea de la mañana le había cansado bastante y el madrugar con Ryuzaki también, pero el ruido de los truenos y el viento azotar contra su ventana le despertarían en cualquier momento.

Así fue, perezosamente abrió los ojos y trato de tallarlos, pero un fuerte dolor le hizo recordad que su mano derecha se encontraba dañada por esos momentos.

_--demonios…--_ pensó molesto, mientras usaba su mano izquierda. Y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que tenia algo sobre su cien derecha, era algo duro y le ardía. Asustado se paro y corrió hacia la ventana, donde esperaba con suerte poder ver su reflejo y averiguar de lo que se trataba.

Quedo pasmado en cuanto lo noto, eran puntos. No distinguió bien cuantos eran, pero se les podía notar con facilidad.

_--ese idiota…-- _cerro los puños con fuerza y rechinido los dientes.

Alguien toco a la puerta. no lo pensó demasiado y se dirigió a abrir.

--Matt..— era el, llevaba una bandeja en brazos que apenas y podía sostener bien, con trabajo no había derramado nada de lo que había en ella.

--mello, te traje esto, debes tener hambre...—

--…--en momentos como estos se podía ver quienes eran los verdaderos amigos—idiota…--murmuro mientras le abría paso al pelirrojo al interior de su habitación y le ayudaba con la bandeja. Prendió la luz para no tropezar.

--te sientes bien?—pregunto al rubio.

--si, creo que si, a comparación de esta mañana…-- coloco la bandeja sobre el escritorio y tomo una galleta de las tantas cosas que había. Matt tampoco había comido, y aprovecho en ese momento para hacerlo, tomo unas cuantas galletas y un vaso de leche.

--Mm...—Trago lo que tenia en la boca—Roger me pregunto la razón por la que habías peleado—Mello se altero.

--no le dijiste, o si?!—

--tranquilo, no le he dicho nada, de echo, ni siquiera pude hacerlo—mordió otra galleta mas—el que se peleo contigo no me dejo decir nada, y al parecer tiene a todos amenazados con contar algo al respecto….no creo que alguien diga algo..— el rubio suspiro, podía estar a salvo la razón de su pelea.

--bien, me alegra escuchar eso..—comió una galleta—pero nomás me recupero y vera lo que ago!..—

--no! No volverás a pelear otra vez! Por lo menos no con el..—le advirtió el pelirrojo.

--a no? Y por que?—

--como puedes preguntar eso?! Ya viste como te dejo? Tu apenas y lo lastimaste!!— el chico se quedo callado, recibiendo el castigo por parte de su amigo—piensa las cosas que haces!—

--si, si..— dio un trago a la leche.

--y todo fue por culpa suya verdad?—

--que?—

--no...Nada...— el chico continuo comiendo de la bandeja—por cierto, por que esta mañana no saliste del orfanatorio como me habías dicho?—

--ha…es que...—Mello recordó ese asunto pendiente que tenia –NEAR!—grito.

--que?—

--Near!! En donde esta?!! Ya lo encontraron?!— pregunto alterado.

--encontrarlo?...es que se perdió?—

--si!! No digas nada!! Nadie debe saberlo!! Se perdió esta mañana y no lo he encontrado desde entonces!—el chico se llevo una mano a la cara—debo encontrarlo…--.

--quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?—

--si! Yo iré a revisar su habitación una vez mas, tu ve a la habitación de juegos!—

--habitación de juegos?—ese era un lugar nuevo para el.

--si! La habitación donde Near tiene muchos juguetes!—así la había nombrado Mello desde ese día.

--esta bien..—quedando de acuerdo en ello, ambos chicos salieron del cuarto y se apresuraron a buscar al peliblanco.

Mello ahora en verdad estaba asustado, no podía creer que por su culpa Near hubiera desaparecido tanto tiempo. Sentía que le había fallado a Ryuzaki, no había podido cuidar del menor. Era por eso que le urgía encontrarlo cuanto antes, era su responsabilidad.

de nueva cuenta, como esa mañana, paso por la habitación del chico esperando encontrarlo ya en cama, pero no, no estaba, lo único que encontró fue su ropa de salir doblada sobre la cama al lado de los converse blancos, seguro había llegado solo para ponerse la pijama encima.

Paseo de nuevo por los pasillos, y lo único que miraba era la luz de la luna iluminar su camino, y el fuerte viento mover las ramas de los árboles, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo.

_--demonios, Near…en donde puede estar…?—_se preguntaba mientras seguía caminando.

Por su parte, Matt, había entrado a la _habitación de juegos_ y buscado en cada rincón, pero sin suerte al parecer. Seria muy difícil encontrar al pequeño, pues era astuto, y para querer esconderse, debió pensar muy bien su escondite y descartar las posibilidades de que le encontraran en el, así que no tenía mucha lógica tratar de pensar como el pequeño para averiguar su paradero pues simplemente no funcionaria. Pero Matt nada perdía intentándolo.

--haber…si fuese el, estaría fuera, en la lluvia…de esa forma nadie me encontraría—echo un vistazo por la ventana. Simplemente era escalofriante, la oscuridad, la lluvia y los truenos…no pensaba salir por nada, pero debía reunirse con Mello e informarle de los posibles lugares donde el menor pudiese estar.

Después de 10 minutos, encontró al rubio a mitad de uno de los tantos pasillos, ya era muy noche y nadie se encontraba fuera de sus habitaciones, todos dormían.

--lo encontraste?—pregunto Mello, casi seguro de no ser así, pero debía averiguar de todas formas.

--no, no lo encontré…mello…pero que fue lo que le hiciste?...por que se esconde?—

El otro se quedo callado y agacho la cabeza--….nada….no le hice nada…--respondió—y no se por que se esconde—

--sabes?...si fuera el y quisiera esconderme de los demás estaría allá...—Matt señalo hacia afuera por una de las ventanas.

--…-- Mello quedo atónito –yo no saldré…--

--pues yo tampoco—

Se arrepentiría de ello después, pero por ahora sentía que debía hacer lo correcto, y era eso!...después de todo, a Mello se le reconocía por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y emociones.

--esta bien…iré rápido…pero espérame aquí en la entrada—respondió, acercándose a la puerta—recorreré el jardín y el cerco, si no le veo regresare de inmediato—

--si, yo aquí te espero—

Mello abrió la gran puerta de madera que con la humedad del agua, se había hinchado y producido un fuerte y molesto rechinido.

--rápido!! Te van a escuchar!!—le apresuro el pelirrojo.

--cállate!!— el niño salio de inmediato. Su pelo fue lo primero que la lluvia mojo, pegándole algunos mechones contra la frente para después empapar por completo su ropa. Sintió como la fría agua se le metía entre la pijama y le provocaba escalofríos, y con el viento, sentía casi no llevar nada encima.

Echo un vistazo por el jardín, siguiendo un pequeño camino de ladrillo, pero no miro al peliblanco. Se acerco hacia la reja para ver a lo lejos, pero tampoco le miro. Finalmente echo un vistazo entre los arbustos para ver si le encontraba escondido por ahí.

Pero mientras, Matt, tenia muchos mas problemas por los cuales preocuparse. En cuanto Mello salio y cerro la puerta tras el, sintió como sus pies descalzos se mojaban, y se dio cuenta de que el agua de fuera se comenzaba a meter por debajo de la puerta. lo único que pudo hacer fue conseguir una manta que algún niño habría dejado olvidada y la coloco debajo de la puerta, tratando de secar el agua, pero sin lograrlo, el agua era demasiada y la manta ya se había humedecido en su totalidad.

--Matt..—el niño se levanto del suelo de un brinco y dejo la manta bajo la puerta. Miro que se trataba de Roger.

--que haces aquí? Tan noche, estas solo?—

--no...si! es que …--no debía decirle lo de Near, ni mucho menos que Mello se encontraba afuera, bajo la lluvia. Estaban en problemas. Roger esperaba alguna respuesta.

--es que…el agua se esta metiendo por debajo de la puerta..!—

--si, ya mire, pero que haces aquí?—

--vine a secar el agua—

--bueno, puedes irte ya, yo me encargo de esto—

--no! Yo me encargo!..Voy a secar el agua..—

--matt..—Roger estaba apunto de llevar al niño asta su habitación, pero escucho un grito desde fuera, pudiendo casi jurar que había sido alguien llamando al pelirrojo.

--…oye…--le pidió al niño mientras guardaban silencio—puedes escuchar eso?—

Era Mello, quien intentaba de abrir la puerta pero esta se encontraba cerrada y llamaba a Matt para que le abriese. Si Roger lo escuchaba en verdad estaban en problemas.

--no…no escucho nada..—mintió el niño.

--si…escucha bien..—el hombre estaba seguro de escuchar a alguien gritar.

--Matt abre la mierda de puerta!! Tengo frió!!— grito el rubio mientras se abrazaba a si mismo del otro lado del muro.

--por dios..!!—ahora estaba convencido de que era Mello, y se apresuro a abrir la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

--Matt por que no me abrías la..!!—en cuanto entro, se dio cuanta de que había sido Roger quien abrió la puerta, y a juzgar por su gesto, no se encontraba muy oportuno.

--puedes decirme que era lo que hacías afuera, mello?—

Los dos niños se quedaron callados, no sabían que inventarse para cubrir lo de Near. Fue entonces cuando el rubio se dio cuanta de que no valía más mentir, y un poco de ayuda por parte de un adulto no le vendría nada mal.

--es que Near se perdió..—contesto.

Roger no savia si enojarse o alarmarse o ….era extraño, pero sentía curiosidad por averiguar el por que Mello se había tomado la molestia de salir a la lluvia en busca del peliblanco.

--..Roger…-- una voz muy baja se escucho provenir por detrás del mayor.

Todos voltearon un poco asustados para ver de quien se trataba.

Pequeño, pies descalzos, mirada perdida, pelo blanco..

--NEAR!!—gritaron todos a coro.

-- pensé que..!!—Mello sobre todo, fue el más extrañado.

--Near…Mello me dijo que estabas perdido…--comento Roger.

--no…estaba en mi habitación…--comento acercándose a todos y siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna a través de la ventana.

--en tu habitación..?!!...—Mello mejor guardo silencio, creyó saber lo que ocurría.

--si, estaba dormido...—el niño tenia la parte baja de la pijama mojada –hay una gotera en mi habitación..—Comento mientras trataba de cubrirse con las manos la entrepierna—

--ha..si, mañana la arreglaremos…pero…estas bien? Digo…entonces no habías escapado?—pregunto roger aun sorprendido.

--no—respondió. Después se volteo a Mello y pasmo al ver la condición del chico—que...Que te paso?—pregunto por las heridas y lo empapado que llegaba de fuera.

--ha..Nada…es una larga historia…ven vamos— en eso, el niño hizo algo que ni Roger ni Matt se esperaban venir, tomo a Near de la mano.

-- Mello…!— Roger detuvo Matt antes de que fuera tras el rubio y lo separara del peliblanco.

--déjalos, tu ve a tu habitación…-- le indico, aun sorprendido.

Mello se retiro con Near.

El mayor en verdad disfrutaba verlos así, unidos, le alegraba notar como en esos momentos Mello se hacia cargo de la situacion. Los dejo ir solos.

Los dos niños aun tomados de la mano caminaban a lo largo del pasillo.

--a donde vas?—pregunto el menor.

--a mi cuarto…tu cama esta mojada por la gotera así que dormirás en mi cuarto—respondió el otro.

Aun estaba empapado por haber salido a la lluvia, e iba escurriendo agua por donde pasaba. Sentía su cuerpo pesar.

--Mello..—

--que?—

--que te paso en el brazo?—

--nada, me lastime jugando—

--ha…--

--oye, en donde estabas?—

--en mi habitación—

--no mientas—exclamo el rubio—te busque varias veces y no estabas, de echo, hace poco mas de media hora mire tu ropa de salir doblada sobre tu cama—

--….—

--bien..si no quieres decirme no lo hagas…tan siquiera se que la ultima media hora estuviste en tu cuarto, no es así?—

--…si—

Los dos llegaron a la habitación de Mello, donde al entrar, este encendió las luces y medio tendió unas cuantas mantas sobre la cama. Después busco algo de ropa en su armario.

--iré a cambiarme, enseguida vuelvo—prosiguió a salir de la habitación.

Near tomo asiento sobre la cama, su pijama solo estaba húmeda ahora, no había necesidad de cambiarse, así que solo se metió entre las cobijas y se recostó pegado a la pared. Era cierto que huyo, pero por sus propias razones no quería decirle al otro donde había estado.

Lo que mas le impresiono, era el echo de que el rubio en verdad parecía haber estado preocupado por el, pues el mismo le dijo que lo busco en su habitación.

La verdad era que Near todo ese tiempo había estado solo, escondido en algún lugar del orfanatorio, Después, cuando se dio cuenta de que Mello le buscaba junto y con Matt, decidió salir e ir a encerrarse en su habitación cuando escucho que el rubio saldría a buscarlo fuera.

Por esos cortos 30 minutos trato de dormir en su propio cuarto, dándose cuenta de algo que durante todo el día no había notado, Los truenos y relámpagos que provenían de fuera acompañados de los fuertes vientos que soplaban el árbol a su ventana. De alguna manera, eso le aterro y decidió no salir de su cuarto. No asta que…se preocupo por Mello?...

Aun tenía miedo, pues podía escuchar los truenos y lluvia caer.

Alguien abrió la puerta, era Mello, lo savia, podía sentir que era el, aun dándole la espalda y fingiendo dormir.

Al entrar, Mello trato de no hacer tanto ruido y apago las luces, después con sumo cuidado, se recostó al lado de Near, aproximándose a el demasiado y provocandole miedo.

--yo voy a cuidar de ti..—le susurro Mello al oído, sonrojándose.

--tenias miedo, verdad?...por eso fuiste a buscarnos…-- tenia razón, en parte—no temas…-- le cobijo asta el hombro. Near ahora se sentía bien en esos momentos, se sentía protegido y cuidado por primera vez en tanto tiempo, y por la persona que nunca hubiera esperado.

--por cierto, no hay ninguna gotera en tu habitación…-- el corazón del peliblanco se acelero y no evito sonrojarse—no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie…--después de todo, Near no era tan perfecto. Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, a continuación, se quedo profundamente dormido, y al asegurarse de ello, el menor se dio la vuelta y escondió su rostro contra el pecho del rubio, tratando de buscar ese calor y afecto que tanto necesitaba.

_y aqui esta el 2do capitulo x3. aver cuanto me tardo en subir el proximo, lo cual no creo que sea tan pronto estare muuuy ocupada, pero tratare de hacer lo posible._

_muchas grasias por dejar reviews x3 y grasias a los que siguen mi fic._


	4. problemas

hola a todos antes que nada X3! muxas grasias por los reviews! me han animado muxo muxo todo este tiempo que escribi el tercer capitulo, por que la verdad me sentaba durante horas frente a la compu y nomas no xc...pero leia los reviews y como que me animaba a seguir X3. espero que siguan dejando pues en verdad los aprecio muxo y no saven como me ayudan XD( see...autoestima baja u.U).

pero weno, eso no era lo que queria decir XD y si no leyeron lo anterior, que no creo T.T...lean esto:

en varias paginas he buscado la edad de Mello y Near, en fics, por contactos y demas, segun yo, tenian la misma edad, pero no es asi. de echo, aun estoy un poko confundida...#.#...en el tomo 13 ( creo..) dan los datos de que Near nace en 1991 y Mello en 1989. segun yo, desde la primera aparicion de Mello en el manga(2006) tiene 14...15 años casi y muere segun una page que encontre a los 22 años...osea...como 7 años despues, lo que se convierte en el 2013? pero encontre en otra page que mure en el 2010!! xc! haaa!! estoy muy confundida!! xc!! no se cual es la diferencia de edades entre Near y Mello xc...aparte, he encontrado fics donde a los dos los ponen de la misma edad..-.-...pero, me ire a lo que publicaron el tomo 13, que Near nacio en 1991, y puess Mello en 1989, lo que de ahora en adelante convierte a Near 2 años menor que Mello, ahora Mello tiene 8 años y Near 6.( que kawaii ese niño XD algun dia ire a Inglaterra y adoptare a un niño albino igualito a el X3). entonses espero corregir despues ese eror que cometi en un capitulo anterior donde mencionaba que los dos tenian la misma edad n.nu...aun que tal vez tarde un pokito por que estare mas ocupada esta vez.

bien ahora si, el fic( como que ya les quite las ganas de leer con tanta palabreria mia, no? XD) ya no molestare n.nu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente en Wammy´s house, Roger recibió una llamada de Ryuzaki, cancelando el acuerdo que había echo con ambos chicos para salir a desayunar debido a ciertos asuntos pendientes que tenia por hacer. El hombre savia que la noticia desilusionaría a los niños, pero nada se podía hacer, tenia que avisarles.

Alguien toco a la puerta. Mello escucho, mas sin embargo, moría de sueño, y no atendió la llamada. Por su parte, Near aun dormía, aferrado a una almohada a su lado. Tocaron a la puerta una vez mas y mello solo opto por cubrirse la cara con una cobija. Tocaron una vez más. Esta vez el mayor se molesto y no tuve de otra más que levantarse de una vez.

--ya voy…--exclamo con pereza mientras despertaba bien. Se dirigió a abrir.

--ha..Roger…que pasa? Que horas son?...ya llego Ryuzaki?..—pregunto el niño al ver de quien se trataba.

--me temo que Ryuzaki no llegara—respondió el hombre.

--que?..—el chico se despertó por completo al escuchar lo que el mayor le decía—por que?! Que pasa?!—pregunto molesto.

--me ha llamado más temprano y me informo que no le seria posible llegar por este día—

--pero…el dijo…--

--ya lo se, mello, lo siento — se disculpo, mientras se alejaba.

--a donde vas?—pregunto el rubio, sospechando ya de su respuesta.

--a avisar a Near—respondió

--no hace falta, esta aquí, todavía esta dormido—menciono mientras se encerraba de nuevo en la habitación.

Roger no parecía creer lo que el niño le decía, tenia que ver eso. Como es que el peliblanco dormía en la misma cama que Mello?. Sin tocar esta vez a la puerta, se decidió a entrar a la habitación del chico.

--Roger…pensé que ya te habías ido…--exclamo el niño, mientras se vestía con ropa casual.

--ha..no..—el hombre miro hacia la cama y ahí estaba Near, aun dormido.

Mello le interrogo con la mirada.

--..no pasa nada…-- respondió el hombre, mientras aun absorto salía de la habitación, topándose con Matt a la entrada, quien en ese momento llegaba buscando a Mello.

--Roger..—exclamo el pelirrojo. El hombre simplemente despeino el pelo del niño.

--Mello, ten—el chico arrojó una barra de chocolate al rubio, quien sin problema alguno cogió—vamonos!—.

--un momento, a donde van?—pregunto el mayor, aun presente dentro de la habitación.

--afuera—respondió el pelirrojo.

--no, no saldrán, en especial tu Mello. — indico el hombre con seriedad.

--que?! Por que no?!—reclamo molesto el rubio.

--y aun tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?—

--que hice?!! Por que no puedo salir?!!—los gritos de Mello comenzaban a despertar a Near.

--sabes bien lo que hiciste ayer Mello, no esperaras que por tener un brazo fracturado te de el castigo de baja, o si? Debes aprender a comportarte, y si con palabras no entiendes, supongo que no me queda de otra—

--al demonio!!—Gritó molesto—salgo cuando quiero!! No me quedare encerrado mientras todos los demás salen!!—

--Mello!...no es un capricho, es una orden!—Roger iba en serio, al parecer, todas aquellas veces en que había charlado con el rubio para tratar de que parara las riñas con sus otros compañeros no habían servido de nada, o el niño simplemente le había ignorado, cosa que lo molestaba aun mas.

--de ahora en adelante, cada vez que busques problemas los encontraras pequeño—

Near ya había despertado con las últimas palabras de Roger, savia que se encontraba enojado. Se sentó y simplemente observo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Matt seguía parado al pie de la puerta, callado y escuchando como Roger discutía con Mello.

--no!! No tengo por que escucharte!!—a pesar de ser tan pequeño, Mello no savia respetar a sus mayores, ni mucho menos a Roger, la persona de quien mas dependía.

--claro que si, y te quedaras aquí por todo el día—exclamo.

El niño por el momento no tenía más que decir, y lo único que podía hacer era escucharlo, no se atrevía a provocarlo.

--espero que obedezcas, mello.—Roger miro al peliblanco—Near, ven aquí, vamos..—le indico al niño para que dejara a Mello solo. Este obedeció y sin protestar bajo de la cama y salio tras de Roger.

--Matt, tu también, ven—con una mano tomo el hombro del niño para sacarlo de la habitación, pero este, antes de salir, miro de nuevo a Mello, quien le asintió con la cabeza.

--…. —era la primera vez que le castigaban por algo, nunca le habían prohibido nada a pesar de su pésima conducta hacia Roger y los demás mayores en el orfanatorio, pero siempre existía una primera vez, y al parecer, el hombre se decidió a comenzar por ese día para enseñar a Mello que no podía hacer siempre lo que quisiera.

Estaba furioso, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Resignado, tomo la barra de chocolate entre sus manos y le quito la envoltura de encima para comenzar a devorarla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--tampoco puedo entrar a su habitación?—pregunto el pelirrojo al mayor mientras se encaminaban al comedor.

--no, déjalo solo, tiene mucho que pensar—respondió.

--y por que yo tampoco puedo salir?—

--por que la lluvia de ayer dejo fango por todas partes, será mejor que nadie salga por ahora—

--y que se supone que are? no puedo estar encerrado todo el día!—protestó el niño.

--puedes jugar con tu juego—le indico el mayor, refiriéndose al videojuego.

--no, no sirve, no tiene pilas—

--y que quieres hacer entonces?—

--quiero jugar con mello—

--te he dicho ya que no…--repitió fastidiado

--entonces quiero pilas—

--no se en donde conseguir pilas por ahora, matt—

--pero quiero pilas!!— todos los niños podían llegar a ser un verdadero fastidio y cansancio, en especial para los mayores.

--matt..—le rogo Roger para que callara.

--no quiero estar encerrado!! Quiero salir!!—el niño comenzó a jalar del brazo a roger, quien se daba cuenta de que el chico iniciaba a imitar la misma mala conducta que mello.

--matt, escucha..—Roger bajo a su altura—estaré muy ocupado este día, ve a buscar algo en que entretenerte— el niño hizo cara mala, pero de inmediato pareció recordar algo importante.

--no ya se!— exclamo.

--que?—

--nada, ya me voy..—se dio la vuelta y como si nada hubiese pasado se retiro del lugar.

El mayor se extraño de semejante conducta en el niño, pero no le presto atención y siguió su camino con Near tras de el.

El pequeño iba exageradamente callado, ni siquiera se le escuchaba respirar, y con trabajo caminaba para no dar tumbos cada tres pasos.

-- Near, te sientes bien?—pregunto preocupado el hombre a su lado.

-- si, estoy bien—respondió.

--Near..— Paro un momento—necesito hablar contigo..—

--si, que sucede?—

--es lo que quiero preguntarte…que sucede?— el niño frunció el ceño.

--de que?.—

--con tigo….que pasa?— el niño no savia que responder, savia que algún día alguien podía llegar a preguntarle algo así, pero simplemente no savia que dar por respuesta.

--con migo?...como?...no entiendo..— fingió para hacer tiempo en lo que pensaba una respuesta.

--Near…ayer…-- lo habían descubierto…-- estabas llorando..—

--no, no es cierto…-- mintió mientras sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón acelerar su respiración.

-- te escuche por la noche…se que eras tu…pero entonces también escuche como alguien abría la puerta de la entrada y me retire—

--no…no era yo…estaba dormido...Amenos que…hubiera llorado en sueños?..—respondió, cosa que no convenció mucho al mayor, pero no le gustaba forzar al niño tampoco, así que decidió no preguntar mas. Near era especial, ya lo savia, por lo tanto solía vigilarle o estar mas a su pendiente que al de otros niños.

--estaré en mi oficina si llegas a necesitarme—

--si..—.

El pequeño se dirigió al comedor, donde al entrar lo primero que distinguió entre todos fueron dos luces brillantes de color amarillo fosforescente que reflejaban los rayos del sol, Eran los gogles de Matt, quien ya se encontraba desayunando sentado en una esquina, solo.

--Near!!—comenzó a gritar al mismo tiempo en que le movía la mano para llamarle.

El niño sin pensarlo demasiado fue asta el pelirrojo.

--que pasa?—pregunto mientras comenzaba a enrollarse un mechón de pelo en el dedo.

--ha! Ven, siéntate aquí— Matt estaba realmente raro ese día. Regularmente no hablaba mucho con el peliblanco amenos que mello se encontrara incluido.

--que es lo que quieres?— pregunto yendo al grano.

-- bien…-- vigilo que nadie se acercara al lugar—necesito que entretengas a todos—

--que? De que hablas?—

--si! Veras, es que saldré un momento y necesito que nadie se de cuenta de mi salida..—

--a nadie le importa si sales—respondió sarcástico—nadie lo notara—.

--es que no solo saldré yo…-- temía que pensara salir junto y con mello.

--Mello también viene con migo—

_--ya savia_…-- murmuro molesto.

--que?—

--nada…a donde piensan ir? Y cuando te pusiste de acuerdo con el que ni si quiera han charlado?..—

--ya nos pusimos de acuerdo, se lo escribí en la envoltura del chocolate que le di esta mañana. Savia que lo castigarían por lo de ayer, asi que planeé esto—

--ha…y a donde Irán?—

--yo ire a conseguir pilas y el a…buscar a…-- trato de hacer memoria—Ryu..Ryuz…--

--Ryuzaki!—respondió Near sorprendido—y como sabes que lo ira a buscar? Como sabes su nombre?—

--Roger lo dijo esta mañana, recuerdas?..No…espera…tu aun estabas dormido….—recordó—y se que lo ira a buscar por que me lo dijo cuando Salí de la habitación, me dijo que si—

El peliblanco se quedo serio un momento, Matt era listo, y odiaba eso, pero el era aun mas listo y pensó en enseñárselo.

--claro, te ayudare, que quieres que haga?—pregunto.

--bien—sonrió el pelirrojo—necesito que te las ingenies para cubrir nuestra ausencia, has lo que quieras, pero que no nos descubran…ha! Y otra cosa!—

--que mas?—

--a las 3 en punto necesitamos que llames a Ryuzaki—

--y como se supone que le hable?—

--bueno, Roger a hablado con el, así que debe tener su teléfono, dirección o algo…--

--bueno, si pero…donde lo encuentro?—

--pues en la oficina de roger—respondió.

--pero!...—era estupido lo que iba a hacer, pero con tal de que castigaran a Matt estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo—esta bien, conseguiré su teléfono y le hablare a las 3 en punto, que le digo?—

--que nos espere en el parque que esta cerca del orfanatorio—

--esta bien, es todo?—

--si—

--donde y que aran exactamente a cada ora?—

--saldremos de aquí media ora mas e iremos a conseguir las pilas, después..—

--espera un momento—le interrumpió el menor—de donde sacaste dinero para comprar las pilas?—

-- y quien dijo que las compraría?— se le enchino la piel al escuchar eso. Era tan pequeño pero ya se podía ver el sendero por el que caminaba—no…espera..no..olvídalo…que aran después?—

--iremos a…no lo se…a donde sea y a las 3 en punto, estaremos en el parque—

--bien…--

--ahora ven y ayúdanos para salir de aquí sin que nos miren— el pelirrojo se levanto de su lugar y se fue cauteloso con Near tras de el.

Mello por su parte ya estaba listo para salir del lugar, esperaba sentado a la esquina de su cama, alguna señal o llamado por parte del otro para salir de Wammy´s house.

Escucho como alguien abrió sigilosamente la puerta. Eran Near y Matt.

--listo?—pregunto el pelirrojo.

--claro, vamonos— Near se comenzaba a molestar nuevamente, pero podía esperar un poco mas para poner en marcha su propio plan.

--bien, les doy 5 minutos, es suficiente tiempo no?— pregunto el peliblanco.

--si, esta bien—respondió el rubio.

--salgan cuando escuchen que algo cae—

--que algo cae?—se pregunto

--si, ya sabrás que…-- después se dirigió a la puerta y salio con cuidado para no ser descubierto.

Sigilosamente llego asta la habitación en que mantenía gran cantidad de juguetes guardados y se decidió a continuar con el plan.

Observó a su alrededor. Ahí estaba, el estante enorme repleto de cubos, rompecabezas, juguetes y demás cosas armables, seria realmente ruidoso tumbarlo contra el suelo, pero tenia que hacer algo.

Se acercó a el y con sus dos manos y toda su fuerza lo empujo para tratar de derribarlo, pero fue inútil, era realmente pesado. Nuevamente lo empujo y lo movió solo un poco.

La tercera era la vencida.

Lo golpeo de lado con su propio peso y se alejo al sentir que se movía. Se tapo los oídos.

--escuchaste eso?—pregunto Mello, pegando el oído a la pared.

--si! fue Near! Rápido, vamonos!—

--no espera un poco, de seguro apenas lo escucharon los demás, hay que darles tiempo de que lleguen asta allá…--

--bien, tienes razón..—Mello se tiro sobre el suelo.

--oye, por que Near nos esta ayudando?—

--no lo se, se lo pedí y no pareció importarle mucho—

--…que extraño..—Mello comenzaba a sospechar algo malo, pero no le importo mucho.

--y si nos descubren?—pregunto el pelirrojo algo preocupado.

--no me importa…nos regañaran a los dos de todas formas, no será tan malo—miro a Matt y comenzó a reír.

--si..—los dos chicos comenzaban a sentir placer al provocar o insultar a sus mayores, y era mas divertido aun cuando los dos estaban juntos.

--bien, ya...vamonos!— el rubio se levanto del suelo y salio de la habitación junto y con Matt.

Con sumo cuidado se dirigieron hasta la salida, dándose cuenta de que la mayoría de los encargados se encontraban atendiendo a Near, demasiado ocupados como para notar o escuchar que alguien abría la puerta.

--rápido! Sal!—apresuro el rubio a su amigo.

los dos menores salieron del orfanatorio, sin el consentimiento de nadie.

--Near! Que pasa! Ayúdenos!—ya había mas de 7 encargadas en la habitación del peliblanco, asustadas y aun sin lograr nada.

El estante estaba sobre el suelo, todas las cosas habían caído y en su mayoría se habían roto, pero eso no era lo que asustaba tanto a los demás.

--esta sangrando!! Dios mió!!— un pequeño charco rojo se expandía sobre el suelo, bajo del niño.

--me duele!—grito sobandose.

--que paso?!—

--me cayo el estante encima!—en verdad era bueno fingiendo.

--no te preocupes, esta bien…no te muevas…--

--me voy a desangrar!—

--no! No pasa nada, Near, tranquilo—trataba de calmarle una joven.

--no! me voy a morir!—

--claro que no!!—

--que pasa aquí?—Roger entro a la habitación. Todos callaron, asta Near que no dejaba de quejarse tirado sobre el suelo.

--Roger!! Le ha caído el estante encima!! Esta sangrando!!—grito una joven.

Roger se acercó asustado al pequeño y le miro a los ojos. No tenia nada.

--esta bien, vállense todos..—

--pero..—los encargados estaban confundidos.

--les he dicho que se vallan..—repitió, orden a la que todos obedecieron.

Ahora estaban solos.

--Near, esto es pintura..—exclamo el mayor mientras tentaba el liquido sobre la pierna del niño.

--si ya se, callo del estante—lo miro sin expresión—es que quería bajar algo y se me vino encima—

--estas bien?—pregunto aun extrañado.

--si, ya paso…Roger…. —

--que pasa?—

--puedo hablar con Ryuzaki?—

--que? Para que?—

--es que necesito decirle algo—

--pero el esta ocupado, no puedo hablarle…--

--y por que hablaste con el cuando Mello se fracturo el brazo?!— el mayor creyó saber lo que ocurría.

--por eso tumbaste el estante y te derramaste la pintura encima?—Near bajo la cara, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan—creíste que así hablaría a Mello lo hiciste….creí que también lo arias conmigo..—

--Near….—quedo pensativo un momento—es tan importante lo que le quieres decir?—

--si..—

-- bien, le hablare, pero será rápido..—

--si!—

El niño salio del lugar tras de Roger hasta su oficina, donde al entrar se dio cuenta de donde guardaba el numero de Ryuzaki, Dentro de uno de los cajones de su escritorio, en una agenda. Ahora savia donde encontrar su numero si necesitaba hablar con el.

-- veamos..—el hombre trataba de encontrar su nombre en la lista de números, no tardo mas del minuto en encontrarlo y marcarlo al teléfono.

Esperaron un momento a que el teléfono fuera contestado.

--bueno?...ha…Ryuzaki…si..no, todo esta bien..—Near esperaba a que le pasara el teléfono. Le estiro la mano a Roger, pidiendo el aparato.

--Near quiere hablar contigo en estos momentos…si…esta bien…aquí esta..—le entrego el teléfono al niño.

--ha..Ryuzaki..—el pequeño se enredó el cable del objeto entre los dedos.

_--si, Near que pasa?— _

--necesito que vengas rápido—

--_que? No puedo, será otro día, estoy ocupado_—

--pero es urgente— roger tentó el hombro del peliblanco y le señalo con un gesto que no molestara a Ryuzaki.

_--que es tan urgente?—_

--Mello y Matt se escaparon del orfanatorio—

--QUE?!—tanto Roger como el joven al otro lado de la línea se horrorizaron.

--si, les dije que no salieran pero se fueron…-- se pudo escuchar un mohín molesto del teléfono.

--_esta bien…iré para allá...—_

--no, no vengas, ve hacia la tienda más cerca que encuentres enseguida del parque que se encuentra a pocas calles del orfanatorio—

_--que? Por que ahí?—_

--por que ahí estarán ellos en pocos momentos—

--_en la tienda_?—

--las pilas..—exclamo Roger preocupado al recordar lo tanto que Matt deseaba las pilas para su videojuego.

--si, dijeron algo de ir a buscar pilas…no llevaban dinero…--

_--…..bien…voy para allá….di a Roger que los llevare más tarde al orfanatorio, hablare con ellos después de que los encuentre—_

--esta bien—Near colgó el teléfono.

--Near pero por que no decías nada!!?—le interrogo el mayor molesto enseguida de que el menor colgara el aparato.

--por que savia que querría ir a buscarlos, es mejor que Ryuzaki valla—

--pero…por que no les dijiste nada?...—

--les dije, pero salieron de todas formas—Roger tomo asiento y se llevo una mano a la frente—solo espero que estén bien--.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--mochi mochi?...si, watari, no no regresare ahora, iré a buscar a unos niños de Wammy´s house…si…si..—colgó el celular y lo metió a la bolsa del pantalón.

Acababa de bajar de la limosina negra, en una calle próxima al parque mas cercano del orfanatorio, de ahí se guiaría para encontrar la posible tienda en que Mello y el otro niño, que ni siquiera conocía, pudieran estar.

Volteo a su alrededor y miro infinidad de locales y establecimientos ambulantes. Muchas personas visitaban esos lugares con frecuencia, y no parecía se un lugar seguro para dos niños.

--Ryuzaki!!!—alguien abrazo a Ryuzaki por detrás, casi le tumbaba.

--Mello!—era el niño, al parecer un poco agitado.

--Ryuzaki!!—el niño escondió la cabeza entre el y el joven. El pelinegro no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría, esperaba encontrar a los dos críos en la tienda, como Near le había dicho.

--pero…que haces aquí?!—pregunto sorprendido.

--es que…es…--

--que pasa?!—

--es culpa de Near!—exclamo Matt tras del rubio.

--Near? Que pasa con el?—

--el…lo cuide como me dijiste!...—la voz de Mello se escuchaba asfixiada, tenia un gran nudo en la garganta.

--Mello! De que hablas?—el mayor en verdad estaba confundido.

--trate de protegerlo! Lo hice!!...—el niño comenzó a llorar.

Matt se quedo atónito—_valla…me pregunto si estara fingiendo realmente…--_pensó.

--un chico…ayer…-- el niño no tenía aire para seguir hablando, estaba demasiado conmocionado y no lograba tranquilizarse.

--esta bien, tranquilo…calma…que haces aquí?—comenzó por preguntar

--Salí del orfanatorio—

--ya me di cuenta..—Ryuzaki tomo de la mano al niño y fue a sentarse a una banca con el. Matt les siguió y se quedo callado a su lado—por que saliste del orfanatorio?—

--por que…te dije!! Tenia razón!! A Near no le importa llevarse bien conmigo!—

--por que dices eso?—

--por que ayer cuando intente protegerlo…--

--por eso peleaste ayer?—pregunto Ryuzaki

--si, mira!—el niño le mostró el yeso que llevaba en el brazo—un chico decía cosas de Near, y solo hice lo que me pediste….trate de cuidarlo…pero a el no le importo!— ahora estaba enojado.

--por que no le importó?—

--por que ayer ni siquiera agradeció lo que hizo por el!—interrumpió Matt—dijo que no le importaba y no necesitaba de Mello..—

--y ahora cuando le mencione que saldría del orfanatorio tampoco se importo!— Ryuzaki estaba apunto de decirle que el mismo Near le había hablado hace pocos momento para informarle que se encontraban fuera, pero decidió no delatarlo.

--solo por eso saliste del orfanatorio?—

--si! quería verte! Savia que el te hablaría, por eso vine al parque!—

--dijo que estarías en la tienda...—

--entonces si te hablo!?!—el rubio se molesto—como pudo hacerlo!?!!—

--Mello, acabas de decirme que el me hablaría..—

--mentira! No estaba planeado que hablara contigo asta las 3 en punto...ese idiota_…--_

_--valla_…-- Matt se sorprendió ante la facilidad del rubio para improvisar las cosas—_...entonses estaba preparado para cualquier cosa?...me sorprende...--_

--mello…como sabías que Near hablaría conmigo y no con Roger?—

--fácil, por que save que me gusta estar contigo! Y me odia! Por eso!! Quería que tu me odiaras también!—

--déjame ver si entendí…saliste del orfanatorio por que te ofendió y molesto que Near no agradeciera lo que habías echo por el. Se lo dijiste y le pediste que no dijera nada sobre tu salida?—

--no, solo le dije que saldría del orfanatorio para conseguir pilas y que hablara contigo hasta las 3 en punto para encontrarte en el parque—

--bien…y después?—

--te encontré aquí, lo que quiere decir que el idiota aquel hablo contigo antes de la hora acordada—

--bueno…tal vez lo hizo por que estaba preocupado por ti..—

--claro que no!! De haber sido así me hubiera detenido antes de salir de Wammy´s house!! Aparte, Te dijo que me encontrarías en una tienda no es así?!—

--….si...—

--le mentí! No planeábamos ir hacia allá! Se lo dijimos por que ya sabíamos que nos delataría!...aparte…no creo que sea tan idiota como para no creer que sospecharía de el!—

--…. — tener esos dos genios como sucesores podía llegar a ser un problema—bien…lo que quieres decir es que planeaste todo esto para comprobar que Near en verdad no te agradece nada de lo que hiciste por el y que en verdad te odia?—

--si!! No le importo!! No le importa nadie!! Por eso no me interesa llevarme bien con el!! Lo odioo!!—esas palabras ya no eran actuadas, eran sinceras y puras de sus sentimientos.

--Mello..—Ryuzaki no savia que hacer, una terrible dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando y no se sentía como para resolver este problema tan pequeño pero molesto—volvamos a Wammy´s house ahora…después arreglaras tus problemas con el..—

--no!! No arreglare nada!!—

--Mello…--Ryuzaki se sobo la cien—solo volvamos y después hablare con el..—

--no! No quiero que hables con el tampoco!!!—el niño estaba furioso—no quiero compartir con el tu lugar de sucesor!! O es el o soy yo!!! No intentes arreglar las cosas entre nosotros por que no funcionara!!!—

El niño se levanto de su lugar y salio corriendo.

--Mello!! No!!—

--Mello!—Matt reacciono de inmediato y corrió tras el.

--Mello!!—no tenia caso que Ryuzaki tratara de alcanzarles, tampoco era conveniente. Decidió dejar a que el niño se calmara y después ir a buscarle, después de todo, era listo y savia cuidarse.

Se saco el celular de la bolsa y marco un número.

--si..Bueno?..Ha…watari, necesito pedirte un favor...--.

El pequeño de pelos dorados corría con todas sus fuerzas sin dirección alguna por las calles y establecimientos, pasando por entre miles de personas y siendo casi perdido por el pelirrojo.

--Mello!! Espera!!!—le gritaba Matt tratando de no perderle, pero el otro simplemente continuaba y se escondía entre la multitud.

Así continuaron por unos momentos mas, pasando varios comercios y calles, asta que finalmente el rubio se quedo sin mas energía para continuar y decidió parar por un callejón baldío, teniendo en cuenta que seria alcanzado por el pelirrojo quien no le había dejado de seguir.

Exhausto se sentó sobre el suelo y abrazo sus piernas contra su pecho, escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas.

Matt llego momentos después, aun más cansado y exasperado por aire.

--mello…-- se acerco cautelosamente a donde su amigo se encontraba, temía que su presencia le resultara molesta.

--estas bien…?—pregunto con cautela, pero el chico no contesto.

Se sentó a su lado y le miro un momento, pero no levantaba la cara.

--Matt…--al fin hablo—déjame solo…--

--pero…--

--por favor…déjame..—le pidió con seriedad, tratando de conservar la calma.

--no...No quiero…--respondió, pues era lo que en ese momento instintivamente podía decir.

--no quiero verte…quiero estar solo, regresa al orfanatorio…--

--no! No me iré de aquí!— no se iría asta no saber lo que el rubio quería en verdad, y tener las verdaderas razones del extraño comportamiento de este.

--creí que solo querías ver a Ryuzaki…no pensé que en verdad Near te afectara tanto…--

--no…tu no entiendes…-- el chico comenzó a sollozar por lo bajo.

--entonses si te lastima saber que Near te delato?—

--si…lo odio…--

--pero odias mas que el no te acepte…verdad?— el pelirrojo menciono lo ultimo con angustia en su voz, en verdad quería a Mello, y le dolía mucho ver como este se destrozaba por dentro por alguien a quien ni siquiera le importaba.

--…..lo odio…-- comenzó a temblar en su intento fallido por aguantar el llanto.

--mello…--Matt le rodeo con un brazo.

--siempre ha sido lo mismo!!—grito—siempre me he esforzado…siempre he intentado…pero nunca soy tan bueno como el!!...todo lo que mas quiero termina ganándolo el!!...y lo peor de todo es que…se que disfruta de verme sufrir…confiaba en el…como me pudo hacer esto?!--

Matt savia que eso no era del todo cierto, pero no deseaba animar a Mello para que se reconciliara con el peliblanco, simplemente no quería que estuvieran juntos.

--tienes razón…no tiene caso…Mello….no te preocupes mas por el..—

--al demonio!! No estoy preocupado por el!!!—en verdad si lo estaba y dependía mas de lo que el genio pensara de el que lo que las demás personas digieran—quiero largarme del orfanatorio…--

--algún día saldremos…--le menciono el pelirrojo.

--no, yo no puedo salir, Ryuzaki me lo dijo…no puedo salir de ahí…--

--ha…es por lo de…. —el chico callo.

--que?—Mello levanto la mirada con inseguridad – que ibas a decir?—

--lo de ser sucesor?..—

--como...Como sabes eso?—

--Roger me lo dijo…pero eso no es cierto…podrás hacer lo que quieras cuando salgamos del orfanatorio..—

--salgamos?—

--si!—el chico sonrió animado—algún día, saldremos juntos del orfanatorio, tu y yo—

--en serio?—el rubio sonrió también, secando sus mejillas húmedas.

--si! y aremos todo lo que queramos, pero para eso…debemos esperar—

--si…tienes razón, saldremos juntos de ese lugar, algún día…. —

_Esa frase mas tarde seria destruida por una realidad indeseable._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

--como dices?! Que escaparon?!—Near escuchaba tras la puerta en la oficina de Roger una charla que el mayor mantenía con Ryuzaki. No podía ver a través de la pequeña abertura que tenía frente, pero savia lo que ocurría.

--no! Tienes que encontrarlo…dios mío…que are si llega a pasarles algo?!...—

--no se preocupe, los niños saben cuidarse, aparte, he mandado a watari para que los vigile—

--y como sabe donde se encuentran?—

--el lugar donde se encuentran es un pequeño centro, será fácil localizarlos, aparte, Watari no esta solo, es acompañado por varios hombres, no tardaran mucho en traerlos de vuelta—

--bueno, pero…por que dejaste que huyera? No entiendo—

--necesitaba estar solo unos momentos, supongo que querer estar solo en un lugar como este no es posible—

--bien, tienes razón….solo quiero que regresen bien…. —

Near seguía escuchando aquella conversación.

--entonces, esperare aquí asta que Watari llegue con los niños—

--si, esta bien, Ryuzaki—

Sin esperárselo, la puerta se abrió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo para reaccionar. El pelinegro descubrió a Near.

--valla..Near…que haces aquí?—

--ha..—el niño no savia que contestar—nada..—

--bueno, si no haces nada supongo que puedo pasar un momento contigo, mientras esperamos a Mello—

--ha..si..—

El joven tenía mucho que hablar con Near, muchas preguntas que hacer y respuestas que dar. No lo conocía tan bien y esa era la ocasión perfecta para tratar de acercarse un poco mas a el.

--que te parece si vamos a tu habitación? Hace tanto que no juego...— el joven miro al pequeño con simpatía.

--si, vamos…--al parecer jugar era algo que llamaba la atención del niño.

Los dos se dirigieron hasta la habitación, donde al entrar, Ryuzaki se quedo absorto ante el desastre que había. El estante tirado sobre el suelo, juguetes regados por todas partes, rotos, rompecabezas fuera de sus cajas, cubos, cartas….era un desastre.

--bueno…creo que antes tendremos que limpiar, no cres?—

--si—el niño se sentó al lado del estante y tomo una caja azul, donde comenzó a introducir varias piezas de algún rompecabezas.

Ryuzaki por su parte, tomo una cesta y coloco dentro diversos juegos de madera. Entre todos ellos, noto algo en relación que los hacia iguales, ninguno de sus juguetes estaba completo. Algunos estaban rotos, otros incompletos, manchados, golpeados…ninguno estaba en perfecto estado, cosa que extrañó al mayor, pues según su perspectiva hacia el niño, este era una persona responsable y cuidadosa, no se esperaba a ver sus juguetes en tal estado…a menos que….

--Mello es quien rompe tus juguetes?—pregunto interesado.

--no, solo cuando esta enojado, muy pocas veces— contesto sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

--y por que están incompletos o rotos y maltratados?—

--por que los rompo…--respondió seco.

--tu rompes tus juguetes? por que?—

El niño no respondió, pues variados recuerdos le llegaron a la mente, entre ellos, aquel de que todos sus esfuerzos eran rotos al igual que sus juguetes.

--cuando era niño..—Comenzó el pelinegro, penetrando con la vista las pequeñas torres de Hanoi a su frente— era extraño, era diferente a todos…--Near se intereso en escucharlo.

--yo ya savia que mi forma de pensar era diferente a la de los demás niños…pero no hacia nada para tratar de acercarme a ellos….Watari, el hombre que me cuido, fue la única persona en la que confié…y hasta ahora, el es una de las pocas personas en quienes confió realmente…--

El niño se echo de frente sobre el suelo, sin dejar de ver al joven.

--tu eres igual a mi…Near…--

--igual a ti?—

--si, el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerte, he visto que te alejas de los demás niños y prefieres estar solo a salir con los demas, como Mello—

--y eso que?—pregunto sin emoción.

--sabes que será de ti cuando pase el tiempo?—

--estaré solo, ya lo se y no me importa, he estado solo bastante tiempo y no me ha pasado nada...supongo que no será diferente cuando sea grande, ademas, se cuidarme solo y no dependo de nadie—

--no, Near…yo pensaba igual, ignoraba a todos y decía que no me importaba quedarme solo, pero en verdad mentía…mentía sin darme cuenta, y lo mismo pasa contigo…crees que estas solo, pero no es así...—

--claro que si, no necesito de nadie, tampoco nadie me necesita, supongo que todos estarían mejor si me fuera de una vez…en especial Mello..—

--no, no es así, todos y cada una de las personas que viven en este orfanatorio se preocupan y están al pendiente tuyo, hasta Mello—

--mientes, yo no soy igual a ti, soy diferente, te equivocaste—

--no, no me equivoque—miro con interés al niño, tratando de ver alguna reacción en su semblante…tristeza…felicidad…coraje….pero no…no había nada…--Near..—

El aun seguía tirado de pecho contra el suelo, ya no miraba a Ryuzaki, intentaba armar una pequeña torre de bloques, tal vez así distrajera su atención en algo.

--lo ves? Lo haces de nuevo...—comento el joven.

--que?..—

--me ignoras, ignoras lo que pasa a tu alrededor, justo como yo solía hacerlo…--

--no...—el niño derribó lo poco que llevaba armado de la pequeña torre frente a el con disgusto—eres molesto sabes?... –.

Ese era el punto, quería molestarle y presionarlo para poder entrar en sus pensamientos, de no ser así, podría terminar toda la noche preguntando amablemente para obtener respuestas pero simplemente no las tendría. Near era diferente, savia realmente reprimir sus emociones y fingir sus sentimientos hasta cierto punto, y eso era algo que hacia aun mas difícil tratar de ganárselo.

Pero Ryuzaki no se daría por vencido.

Era cierto lo que el niño intentaba conseguir, solo quería distraerse un poco pues la situación en que se encontraba lo hacia sentir un poco incomodo, a pesar de ser lo que tanto deseaba, a pesar de haber esperado tanto tiempo para que alguien se preocupara por el y se sentara a su lado simplemente para charlar de sus problemas….le resultaba incomodo, pero no incomodo de forma molesta, si no de una forma especial, le era desagradable por que temía que ese momento terminara y acabara perdiendo la poca simpatía que el joven a su lado apreciara en el.

Ya esperaba por su mala actitud y anti socialismo que Ryuzaki saliera de la habitación y lo dejara solo, pero eso no ocurrió. Decidió quedarse a su lado con la excusa de tener que ayudarlo a limpiar semejante desastre que había provocado esa mañana.

Un suspiro de alivio fue liberado por el menor. En verdad agradecía que Ryuzaki se quedara a su lado, aun que le resultara tan incomodo.

--me darás una oportunidad?—pregunto el pelinegro.

Una sensación extraña le invadió por dentro, un cosquilleo en el estomago y conmoción estremecer sus emociones. No estaba seguro de lo que era, pero estaba seguro de que se debía a la pregunta que le acababan de formular.

--oportunidad?..—pregunto inseguro.

--si, sabes para que…--

En verdad savia para que, solo que no lo creía. El joven a su lado pedía una oportunidad mas para tratar de ganarse su confianza, tratar de ser su amigo, pues ese día le acababa de rechazar, pero le estaba dando a entender que no se daría por vencido, al menos no si el no se lo permita. Era impresionante, por primera vez alguien se preocupaba e insistía en tratar de conocerlo y ayudarle, definitivamente no podía rechazar una oportunidad así.

--…si…--respondió, después siguió recogiendo las pequeñas piezas de juguetes esparcidas sobre el suelo para meterlas al canasto, ignorando nuevamente al joven a su lado.

Con esa respuesta Ryuzaki quedo satisfecho, al menos eso era un avance en su futura relación.

Después de limpiar el lugar completo, Ryuzaki paro de nuevo el estante en su respectivo lugar y le ayudo al niño a colocar los juguetes dentro de el, tiempo durante el cual, ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna.

Al momento de terminar, el niño tomo inmediatamente una caja del estante y la abrió para derramar su contenido sobre el suelo; pequeños cubos de colores.

Se sentó al lado de las piezas y comenzó a formar una torre.

Ryuzaki al ver que el pequeño le ignoraba nuevamente se sentó a su lado y le observo con detenimiento, cada movimiento que realizaba, cada diminuto gesto de molestia al descartar que alguien le observaba sin preocupación, todo era pieza clave para lograr comprenderlo.

Después de unos momentos en silencio, el pelinegro se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo.

-- Near..—le llamo por lo bajo.

--que?—el niño aun así, no dejo de hacer lo suyo, ni tampoco se importo por mirar al joven.

--por que hablaste conmigo esta mañana por teléfono?—

--para que fueras en busca de Mello y Matt—

--y por que los dejaste salir del orfanatorio en primer lugar?—

--yo no los deje salir, Ryuzaki..— esta vez su en su voz se pudo identificar un pequeño suspiro de irritación—es cierto que ellos me dijeron que saldrían, pero yo no podía hacer nada, cuando están los dos juntos no escuchan a nadie..—

--los dos? Mello y Matt?—pregunto interesado.

-- si—

--y por que no llamaste a roger para que los buscara?—

--no quería que roger saliera a buscarlos…aparte, tu sabes bien que a su edad momentos así pueden afectarle mucho. Yo no quiero que le pase nada malo, es por eso que hable contigo— en parte era cierto, pero aun faltaba un pequeño detalle para completar la excusa.

--ya veo...—Ryuzaki se llevo un dedo a los labios—entonces…tu intención no era que yo me molestara con Mello?—

--no, lo único que quería era que lo encontraras y te aseguraras de que estaba bien—

--estabas procurado por el?—

El niño se quedo callado un momento. —Mello es una persona que no piensa las cosa antes de hacerlas cuando esta molesto, y eso lo pone en peligro constantemente, es por eso que me preocupo...—

--pero…-- Ryuzaki comenzaba a descubrir mas cosas—eso es cuando esta molesto, no es así? Como savias que estaba molesto al salir del orfanatorio?—

--por que…-- Near no tenia respuesta para esa pregunta, tal vez tenia una idea, pero no era nada seguro.—no es tan idiota como para no sospechar que lo delataría...—

Era exactamente lo que el rubio le había dicho "_no creo que sea tan idiota como para no creer que sospecharía de el!". _Ahora entendía un poco mas las cosas. Tanto Mello como Near sospechaban aun el uno del otro, o temían demostrar que su relación estaba avanzando un poco, pero por que? Ryuzaki ya había logrado que Mello aceptara a Near y cuidara de el…por que ahora todo se había venido abajo?...era arduo, pero intentaba a todo precio el entrar en las mentes de esos dos niños.

--desconfías de Mello?—

--no—

Al mayor le impresiono la rapidez del menor a contestar.

--no?—

--no, si tuviera que elegir a alguien fiel y confiable, lo elegiria a el.—

--no entiendo…--

--Mello puede ser una persona irritable y demasiado compulsiva, pero sobre todo, es fiel y nunca dejaría detrás a un amigo, se que si yo le contase cualquier cosa y le pidiera que lo guardara en secreto, lo aria sin duda alguna, a pesar de nuestras riñas y diferencias, seguiría guardando el secreto—

--y tu? Crees que el confía en ti?—

--no—

--por que no?—

--facil, varias veses lo he delatado ya, aparte, el no me considera como a un amigo, si no como a un rival--

--te gustaría conocerlo mejor?—

--no, ya lo conozco demasiado, lo único que hace falta es…-- el niño derrumbo la torre de bloques que había apilado asta ese entonces, pero no continuo con su frase.

No necesitaba terminar lo que había empezado, Ryuzaki savia bien lo que diría a continuación…lo único que hacia falta para que los dos se unieran, era derrumbar su orgullo, el cual los dos poseían casi excesivamente, prueba de ello, era que Near ya aceptaba a Mello como a su amigo, pero no lo admitía, y eso era claro, pues hace poco le acababa de mencionar que _mello no dejaría detrás a sus amigos, _y a continuación, le aclaro que Mello nunca lo delataría, o sea que eso lo convertía en amigo suyo.

Ryuzaki no le quiso remarcar el error que había cometido al mencionar lo pasado, pero lo tendría en cuenta.

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar un carro llegar y parar a la entrada del orfanatorio, tanto Near como Ryuzaki sabían que los niños habían regresado, pues después de escuchar como las puertas del transporte se cerraban con fuerza, las voces de los pequeños comenzaron a escucharse.

--ya llegaron—exclamo el peliblanco, juntando todas las piezas de colores dentro de la caja.

--si, será mejor que valla a hablar con ellos—.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Como lo habían supuesto ya, el carro que llego ase tan solo pocos momentos a la entrada del orfanatorio era efectivamente el de watari quien traía de vuelta a los dos niños.

Los pequeños se apresuraron a entrar a wammy´s house con apuro mientras pensaban en posibles respuestas a todas las preguntas que les formularían a continuación.

Así fue como sucedió, Roger era quien les esperaba en cuanto abrieron las puertas, al parecer, no con buen humor, los niños se percataron de ello y se acercaron precavidos hacia el.

--Mello…Matt…-- los niños estaban listos ya para escuchar la reprimenda a continuación, pero eso no sucedió.

El mayor bajo a la altura de los dos pequeños y los abraso a los dos, quería asegurarse de tenerlos ahí, a su lado, que no se fueran nuevamente.

Los dos niños quedaron atónitos, no sabían como reaccionar. Escaparon del orfanatorio y Roger todo lo que hacia era abrasarlos, no sabían lo que ocurría.

--roger...—el corazón del rubio se acelero como la ansiedad del momento, ni siquiera podía hablar del todo claro--..Que…--

--Mello…Matt…no vuelvan…a salir del orfanatorio…--pidió el mayor.

--no…--respondió el pelirrojo.

Ahora entendían, ese hombre a su lado en verdad se preocupaba por ellos.

Del silencio en el lugar se pudo escuchar como la perilla de una puerta interrumpía el momento. Era Ryuzaki, quien llegaba apenas.

--Ryuzaki..— el rubio se retiro de Roger y fue asta donde el pelinegro se encontraba, tratando de buscar su protección, pero solo obteniendo que este le separara de si—espera—le pidió—necesito hablar con ustedes, con todos ustedes..—repitio mirando a todos en la habitación.

Y como lo había pedido, todas las personas presentes en ese lugar se dirigieron a la oficina de Roger, para tratar de resolver las dudas provocadas por el pequeño incidente de esa mañana.y asi sucedió…

--entonces, fue solo por eso que salieron del orfanatorio?—pregunto Roger mirando a los niños.

--si, fue por eso, pero no volveremos a salir..—respondió el rubio, acabando de explicar al mayor lo mismo que había explicado a Ryuzaki en el parque, cosa que todos creyeron y no rebatieron al respecto, después de todo, los niño siempre decían la verdad.

Aun así, Ryuzaki tenia sus propias dudas en ese momento y no se esperaría para poder resolverlas.

--dime Mello..—pregunto el pelinegro—cuando te pusiste de acuerdo con Matt para salir del orfanatorio?...Roger me dijo que durante la noche y parte de la mañana no le miraste, cuando tuviste tiempo para charlar con el?— esa pregunta al parecer incomodo un poco al pelirrojo, pues si sus cálculos no fallaban, Ryuzaki sospechaba ya lo que en verdad había sucedido, y eso en nada le convenía.

--esta mañana Matt lo escribió en la envoltura de un chocolate que me dio antes de salir de mi habitación—

--y que era lo que decía esa envoltura, Matt?—el pelirrojo tenia las manos sudadas y no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos, estaba nervioso.

--que…si salíamos del orfanatorio…--

--esos es todo?—esa típica forma en la que Ryuzaki intimidaba a las personas era bastante efectiva, y podía apreciarse con el pequeño.

--si, le preguntaba simplemente si quería salir del orfanatorio con migo, y si era así, que me lo señalara con algún gesto o algo…-- respondió inseguro y tratando de hacer memoria.

--eso era todo?—

--si..—

--Mello…sal de aquí—le pidió Ryuzaki con seriedad mientras se volteaba a verlo—hay algo que Near quiere decirte..—mintió al niño, para tratar de alejarlo lo mas posible de la habitación, y este, sorprendido de ello obedeció. Pero Ryuzaki no comenzó a hablar nuevamente si no asta que la sombra que el niño proyectaba a sus pies del otro lado de la puerta desaparecio, después de ello, se dignó a proseguir.

El pelirrojo no savia lo que ocurría, y el que el joven le hubiese pedido a Mello que saliera de la oficina el solo le ponía aun mas nervioso.

--que es lo que pasa, Ryuzaki?—pregunto Roger con curiosidad mientras el joven se sacaba algo del bolsillo del pantalón.

--nada, necesito comprobar si Matt es el culpable de lo que sucedió esta mañana..—

El niño se pasmo al escuchar aquello, y el corazón le comenzó a latir fuertemente.

Por fin, Ryuzaki saco una envoltura de chocolate de su bolsillo y la extendió.

--esta es la envoltura verdad?— se la mostró al pelirrojo, quien solo asintió.

--Near me dijo lo que habías echo y me dirigí a la habitación de Mello para buscarla en el cesto—

-- Ryuzaki… eso que tiene que ver?—pregunto nuevamente Roger, molesto de que incomodara tanto a Matt.

--nada…Matt y Mello dicen que solo con esto se pusieron de acuerdo para salir del orfanatorio y conseguir las pilas que Matt quería, pero…en este papel no dice nada de buscarme o llamar a Ryuzaki…verdad?—

--que?..—Roger estaba confundido, y es que era normal, el asta el momento no savia que Near había quedado en un acuerdo con Matt para que los ayudara a salir del orfanatorio esa mañana, pero Ryuzaki lo savia, por que Mello se lo había dicho en el parque.. "_no, solo le dije que saldría del orfanatorio para conseguir pilas y que hablara contigo hasta las 3 en punto para encontrarte en el parque"._

--Mello me menciono en el parque que le había pedido a Near que me llamara a las 3 en punto para encontrarme, pero eso en verdad nunca ocurrió, por que desde un principio, no tenían un acuerdo en llamarme…--

--no entiendo..—exclamo el mayor.

--si, esta mañana Matt le envió un mensaje a Mello en la envoltura del chocolate preguntándole si quería salir del orfanatorio para conseguir pilas..—

--si, recuerdo que le dio un chocolate..—respondio Roger.

--y aquí esta la envoltura con el mensaje—Ryuzaki la tomo y la leyó—"_Mello, regreso dentro de media hora para salir del orfanatorio e ir a buscar pilas, si quieres acompañarme as cualquier seña, yo la entenderé."_—.

Eso fue lo único que decía.

--si—respondió Roger al escuchar el menaje de la envoltura.

--lo que yo entiendo asta el momento es que Mello señalo a Matt que si deseaba acompañarlo y fue entonces cuando le dijeron a Near que saldrían del orfanatorio, pero este no dijo nada..—

--si, eso también lo se..—

--"Matt" le pidió a Near que hablara conmigo a las 3 en punto para que me dirigiera al parque, pero Mello en ningún momento se percato de ello, no tenia ni la menor idea de que hablarme estuviera en sus planes..—

--que es lo que dices? Que Mello nunca salio del orfanatorio con la intención de encontrarte?..—

--no, lo único que el quería era acompañar a Matt para conseguir las pilas—

El pelirrojo movía cada vez mas las manos, sentía calor y los nervios aumentaban con rapidez.

--para cuando Near me hablo por teléfono y me dirigí al parque, Mello ya había cambiado de planes y ahora no estaba en la tienda, como se supone que debía ser, lo que me lleva a la conclusión de que Matt y Mello tuvieron una pequeña conversación antes de que yo llegara al parque…no es así?—miro al niño, pero este no respondió.

--y que significa esto? Que tiene que ver Matt en esto?—

--supongo que alguien la he metido en la cabeza a Mello que Near no lo necesitaba..Matt…que fue lo que ocurrió en ese tiempo que paso mientras que esperaban en el parque a que yo llegara?—

El niño estaba molesto con Ryuzaki, ese joven era además de listo, bastante desesperante, y savia como descubrir las mentiras.

--nada..—

--se que algo paso, algo dijiste a Mello….que fue?—

El niño seguía serio.

--Matt, contesta a Ryuzaki—pidió Roger.

El niño no le hallaba caso a seguir mintiendo, no llegaría a ningún lado con ello, ya era demasiado lo que cargaba encima y no creía poder con más, era mejor confesarlo todo.

--si! Yo se lo dije!—grito el niño—eso fue lo que paso!—

_--lo savia..—_pensó el pelinegro con una mueca de victoria en el rostro.

--esta mañana solo le entregué ese mensaje con el chocolate, y Mello acepto acompañarme para "_conseguir pilas" _pero...Después, yo avise a Near de que saldríamos e iríamos a conseguir dichas pilas para que el guardara el secreto y no digiera a nadie asta nuestro regreso. Le pedí también que hablara contigo, Ryuzaki, a las 3 de la tarde para encontrarnos en el parque, pero ya savia que las cosas no serian así—

--que?—Roger estaba impactado, no creía lo que escuchaba, el niño a su frente no era un niño, no pensaba como tal.

--yo savia que Near nos delataría a mi y a Mello, fue por eso que se lo pedí, quería que nos delatara!. Mas tarde, yo y Mello salimos del orfanatorio y en vez de ir a la tienda como habíamos planeado, nos dirigimos al parque….

FLASHBACK

--Matt, que haces? Todas las tiendas están hacia allá!—señalo el rubio a su amigo mientras caminaban por la banqueta, a dirección opuesta al centro, donde estaban los locales.

--si ya lo se, vamos al parque, no a la tienda—

--pero…tu dijiste que…--

--Mello, escucha, no iremos por ningunas pilas, iremos al parque, y si no me equivoco y Near nos delato encontraremos a Ryuzaki en el parque ahora mismo..—el pelirrojo seguía caminando frente al rubio, sin verle a la cara.

--pero…de que hablas? Near no nos delataría! Tu le pediste que nos ayudara a salir del orfanatorio y el lo hizo, de no querer que saliéramos nos hubiera detenido desde un principio—

--claro que no, no crees que seria un castigo mucho mas grande si Ryuzaki nos encontrara en el parque, fuera del orfanatorio?—

--Ryuzaki? Y por que el?—

--Near sabe que Ryuzaki es quien mas te interesa por el momento, y ya veras que le contara todo lo que tenias planeado hacer para que se moleste contigo—

--no…Near no lo aria…el..—el rubio temía que el niño con quien había pasado la noche entera y se había comprometido a cuidar le fuera a delatar ante una de las personas que mas le importaba.

--escucha, le pedí a Near que hablara con Ryuzaki a las 3 de la tarde para encontrarlo aquí en el parque, pero si nos ha delatado, seguro lo encontraremos ahora mismo, intentando llegar a la tienda y descubrirnos tomando las pilas—

--tu le pediste a Near que hablara con el a las 3?—

--si, pero como estoy casi seguro que ha hablado antes con el, se que lo encontraremos en el parque, buscando la tienda mas cercana para encontrarnos. —

--no! No puede ser!!—exclamo molesto el rubio—no dudare de Near! Se que no aria algo así! Aparte…para que quieres comprobarme que no puedo confiar en el?—

--por que...—Matt volteo hacia su amigo y lo miro con seriedad—estoy arto de que te preocupes por el!—el otro se quedo callado.

--siempre te preocupas de mas por intentar ser mejor que el, pero…se que lo haces por que deseas llamar su atención! Quieres que te mire! Que sepa que existes!...—el niño apretó los puños—pero la verdad es que tu a el no le interesas y solo eres alguien inferior que nunca lograra rebasarle!—

--no…eso no…--

--mira tras de ti—le pidió el pelirrojo—no es ese de allá Ryuzaki?—

El rubio no podía creerlo, pero al fin de cuentas, Near en verdad le había delatado, ahora no podía esperar nada del albino.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

--eso fue lo que ocurrió..—declaro el menor.

--bien, entonces admites que tu planeaste todo esto de salir y hablarme para hacerle creer a Mello que a Near no le importaba?—pregunto el pelinegro, aun interesado en la respuesta y reacción por parte de Roger quien también esperaba ansioso por una respuesta.

--si…yo lo hice todo..— agacho la cabeza algo desanimado y molesto.

--Matt..—Roger, sobre todo, estaba conmocionado por lo delatado, no se creía que un niño aria eso para tratar de alejar a Mello y Near, pero ahora se dava cuanta de que Matt podía hacerlo. Estaría celoso de Mello y Near?...

--no preguntare tus razones, Matt, para tratar de separar a Mello y Near..—exclamo el joven—pero…te has dado cuanta de lo que isiste? Acabas de deshacer lo poco que yo había logrado unir de aquellos dos…ahora todo a quedado como en un principio…y todo gracias a ti…--

El niño seguía callado.

--Matt, por esta ocasión no diré nada a Mello o Near, pues no me conviene que Mello se moleste contigo, siendo tu una de las pocas personas que demuestran su preocupación hacia el como amigo—

--si..—respondió.

--pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir…entiendes? Si no, me veré obligado a llevarme a Mello y Near de este lugar—

--COMO?!!—ni Roger ni Matt querían eso.

--como que llevártelos de aquí?!—pregunto el mayor.

--si, necesito en verdad que estos dos se lleven bien si es que alguno quiere tomar mi lugar, pero a veces me encuentro con circunstancias como esta que no me dejan trabajar bien, si esto sigue así, me veré obligado a llevarme a los niños de aquí, por eso te pido, Matt, que cooperes conmigo, si es que aun quieres a Mello cerca de aquí. —

--..Si…lo are..—respondió al fin.

--perfecto, entonces puedes retirarte—.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya pasaban de las 6 de la tarde, Near seguía sentado a media habitación armando por décima vez la pequeña torre de bloques. La luz del atardecer entraba por su ventanal y le iluminaba la mitad del rostro con calidez, definiendo con ternura esos rasgos de su niñez perdida en algún lugar, esos ojos llenos de emociones y confusión, ese gesto, esos labios…era hermoso, y Mello no dejaba de contemplarle desde el pie de la puerta.

Antes de colocar una pieza más sobre la torre de bloques, alguien se apresuro a ello y le gano en el intento.

Una mano izquierda, era Mello, pues no podía usar su mano derecha por lo del accidente.

El pequeño rubio tomo asiento frente al peliblanco con la pequeña torre entre ellos y le ayudo a armarla con cuidado.

El albino en ningún momento le miro a la cara, simplemente se limitaba a seguir su juego, y es que armar una torre de bloques implicaba más que simplemente apilar cubos. Entre ellos dos, debían saber leer los movimientos de su compañero, debían considerar la pieza que el primero colocara para elegir una que asentara mejor enseguida, cada quien debía esperar al otro y observar sus movimientos. Así continuaron un buen momento, asta que la pequeña torre creció y por un pequeño cubo que no sostuvo, se derribo contra el suelo.

Near fue el primero en tomar una pieza del suelo y colocarla entre el y Mello, indicando así, que deseaba comenzar una torre nueva, pero al parecer, Mello no reacciono, y simplemente quedo callado, mirando a Near, quien le volteaba la cara hacia el suelo mientras retorcía un mechón de su peleo.

Parecía esperar algo, pero el albino no savia que era, así que hizo lo único que podía en ese momento.

Tomo un pequeño cubo con una mano y con la otra, tomo la mano de Mello, abriendo su palma con delicadeza y colocando ahí la pequeña pieza.

Definitivamente, el niño quería seguir jugando con el rubio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

bueno pues aqui termina el tercer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y no se hallan confundido tanto pues la verdad no pude ser mas clara con esto -.-...creo que confundi a muxos, ne? como sea, si tienen alguna duda preguntenme y dejen reviews sobre todo X3!.


	5. un nuevo hogar

Hola a todos !

pues aqui esta ya el cuarto capitulo n.n, espero que les guste, aun que para ser sincera como que me salio muy mal..o.O...no me gusto, no se por que, tal vez por que lo ise poco a poco durante muchos dias y como que perdia la nocion de lo escribia por ultima vez...a parte...me sentia un pokito mal cuando lo escribi...n.nu...lo siento, en verdad me esforsare mas para el proximi capitulo. Y se que dije tambien que lo trataria de subir este viernes pasado pero tuve un pequeño problemita y me fue practicamente imposible.

muchas grasias por seguir leeyendo mi fic y por los reviews tambien n.n

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habían pasado ya 2 meses desde aquel pequeño problema en el orfanatorio con Mello y Matt, ahora los niños estaban libres de cualquier culpa y las cosas siguieron su camino habitual. La relación de Near y Mello seguia igual que en un principio y Matt, sin seguir la advertencia de Ryuzaki, siempre hacia lo posible por separar a su amigo del peliblanco, y es que aquel joven que amenazo con llevarse a los niños del orfanatorio no se presentaba desde hace ya un buen tiempo, y eso había logrado al fin que los tres niños le restaran importancia.

Para Near, Ryuzaki había sido solo una persona mas que se alejaba de el y de la cual ya no tenia ni el menor interés en seguir mirando, ahora solo lo recordaba como a un joven cualquiera, y es que en verdad el nunca se apego demasiado a el, era por eso que le fue sumamente fácil sacarle de sus pensamientos.

A diferencia de Near, Mello batallo un poco mas en aceptar que aquel joven que tanto admiraba y quería posiblemente nunca volviera a visitarlo en el orfanatorio, pues en alguna ocasión Matt le había mencionado ya que Ryuzaki no volvería mas, cosa que decepciono mucho al niño, pero al final había terminado por aceptar como posible echo.

Ocasionalmente durante el primer mes de ausencia, Ryuzaki hablaba por teléfono con el rubio durante largas horas, y pedía siempre hablar con Near, pero este ya no estaba interesado en charlar con el joven, así que simplemente le rechazaba, otras veces Mello le mentía y mencionaba que el peliblanco no estaba para evitar que los dos charlaran. Seguía siendo un poco celoso.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, como Ryuzaki les había prometido, les saco del orfanatorio para llevarlos a desayunar hacia algún lugar. Esa ocasión, Mello y Near estaban molestos y al pelinegro le costo mucho trabajo lograr charlar con alguno de los dos sin que comenzaran a discutir, al fin de cuentas, tan esperado día resulto ser una molestia para los tres. Después de entonces, Ryuzaki se ausento por 1 mes más.

Durante ese mes que el joven se alejo de los niños, infinidad de cosas pasaron. Mello ya no llevaba el yeso que le habían colocado sobre el brazo, los exámenes de fin de curso habían pasado y como siempre, Near había logrado la mejor puntuación, por encima de Mello, quien al parecer, aun recordando a Ryuzaki, se había calmado un poco mas y puesto todo de su parte para no pelear con ninguno de sus compañeros. Simplemente trataba de pasar el rato con Matt, la única persona que lograba aguantarlo y tratarlo como a su verdadero amigo.

El tiempo parecía pasar desapercibido y rápidamente, sin que nadie lograra notarlo, una mañana pequeños fragmentos helados descendieron de lo alto, pequeños cristales de nieve caían al fin de los cielos señalando el comienzo de las nevadas y frias noches que esperaban por llegar.

Near se percato de ello ese día por la madrugada…

El frío logro durante toda la noche que el pequeño se envolviera entre las cobijas y se abrasara a si mismo en busca de calor, pero no había sido suficiente, y no fue si no asta la madrugada que la temperatura bajo notablemente en su habitación y lo hizo despertar temblando de frío.

Estaba con todas las cobijas encima y aun así moría de frío, pensó en ir a buscar algo de ropa mas calida que esa pijama de tela tan delgada que dejaba traspasar lo helado con facilidad, pero el fresco del lugar lo había inmovilizado. Opto por abrasarse aun mas fuerte a si mismo, pero no funciono, y tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, así que interesado en averiguar la ora se volvió hacia un pequeño reloj de mes que tenia a un lado, por unos momentos pensó que seria media noche o altas horas de la madrugada pues por su ventana aun no entraba la luz del sol y la habitación aun se encontraba un poco obscura, pero se llevo tremenda sorpresa al darse cuanta de que el reloj marcaba claramente las 5 AM.

A esas horas el sol no acostumbraba a ponerse, pero el cielo ya estaba claro y despejado, lo suficiente como para notarlo a través de las cortinas.

Extrañado de esto, el pequeño se sentó en la cama y callo un momento, prestando atención a los sonidos de fuera. Un leve viento, pero era acompañado por algo mas, escuchaba que algo mas se presentaba fuera, pero no lograba descifrar lo que era. Se levanto por fin de la cama, curioso por averiguar lo que sucedía y asomo por detrás de las cortinas que tapaban las ventanas. Se asombro al ver lo que ocurría.

El patio completo estaba cobijado por una manta de nieve y el cielo no aclaraba aun por las nuves grisáceas que soltaban pequeños copos de nieve como si de lluvia se tratase.

Tomo una pequeña manta de su cama y se la envolvió sobre la espalda para salir de la habitación. Con apuro, se apresuro a llegar al cuarto de juegos, donde seguro tendría una mejor vista de lo que ocurría fuera, pues el ventanal era mucho más grande y daba la vista a un paisaje mejor.

Al entrar al cuarto, se dio cuenta de que alguien mas ya había llegado con su misma idea de contemplar la nieve caer desde el ventanal más grande.

Era mello. Estaba parado frente al vidrio emanando vapor por la boca y mirando atento hacia fuera, era tanta la atención que daba al acontecimiento que ni siquiera noto que alguien mas había entrado a la habitación. Su rostro expresaba sorpresa y atención, era sorprendente como una cosa tan sencila y natural le conmocionaba a ese grado.

Near se había quedado parado a la entrada, no avanzo al interior ni retrocedió para salir, simplemente se quedo ahí, sin saber que hacer. Por alguna razón, no quería acercarse al rubio, pero era notable que tampoco quería alejarse de el.

El pequeño peliblanco estornudo provocado por el frío del lugar, llamando así la atención del rubio, quien lo miro por unos momentos desinteresado.

-Near...—murmuro el niño, volviéndose después a la ventana—mira! Esta nevando! Ya miraste?—

--si, ya lo se..— el otro sintió seguridad y se acercó a Mello, justo a su lado, para poder ver a través de la ventana, pero aun era muy pequeño y el gran marco que sostenia el vidrio estaba demasiado alto para el. Mello por su parte, era mas alto y sin ningún problema se podía recargar de codos contra el recuadro.

A varios intentos fallidos por el pequeño de alcanzar a ver a través del ventanal, se dio por vencido y pensó en retirarse del cuarto, pero entonces algo ocurrió…sintió como alguien le abrasaba con delicadeza por detrás y lo elevaba al mismo tiempo para ayudarle así a ver a través del vidrio. El niño se asombro de lo que acababa de ocurrir…acaso mello le estaba ayudando? Era mello quien le cargo?...no…

--Ryuzakii!!!!—fue un grito de emoción y alivio por parte del rubio, de alegría y coraje por todo ese tiempo que se había ausentado. Nunca espero ver al joven en ese lugar o a esas horas de la madrugada

--Ryuzakii!!! Eres tu!!—el niño lo abrazo con fuerzas.

--si..ya estoy aquí…-- el joven parecía alegrarse de ver a los niños también, quien no extrañaría ser recibido por dos pequeños que mueren por estar a tu lado y te admiran asta el mas mínimo detalle? Era una agradable experiencia tener a los dos a su lado, cosa de la cual no se había percatado antes….para el…Near y Mello eran simplemente niños, niños de los cuales tenia que cuidar y lograr convertir en los mejores para que tomaran su lugar….pero durante todo aquel tiempo que se ausento por cuestiones de trabajo, sintió también un vació enorme por dentro, una culpa que no acabaría mientras tuviera en mente que destrozaba las ilusiones de dos pequeños con su ausencia. Ahora se daba cuanta que comenzaba a sentir afecto por las dos criaturas. Aun que fuera un poco.

--Ryuzaki, creí que te olvidaste de nosotros…-- exclamo Near, aun en brazos del joven.

--si!! Creímos que no volverías!! Por que te fuiste!!? Por que no llamaste?!!—pregunto con rabia el pequeño de pelos dorados. Esas palabras en verdad le dolían al mayor, pero era cierto…el tenia la culpa.

--lo siento…-- con una mano acaricio el pelo de Mello, quien aun se aferraba al mayor con cariño.

Esa era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido…aun cuando había lastimado a los dos niños, aun cuando los había abandonado por 2 meses….los pequeños lo disculpaban y se aferraban a el como a nada en el mundo…dos personas dependían de el, dos entidades querían estar a su lado y demostrar el cariño que le tenían...Que era eso?...por que lo hacían?...

Hasta Near, que por momentos juraba no recordar ni importarse por Ryuzaki, lo hacia! En verdad le preocupaba no volver a verle, y desde que le tomo en brazos el niño no dejaba de rodear su cuello con sus pequeños brazos, era tan calido, y su lenguaje corporal decía mas de lo que el mismo pudiese.

--por que no hablaste? Por que no venias?—pregunto con tristeza el pequeño rubio.

--perdona…estaba ocupado, avese hablar por telefono interfiere con mi trabajo, y venir hasta aca desde el lugar donde me encontraba era casi imposible..—

--en donde estabas?—pregunto interesado.

--ha, tuve que partir a Japón por un tiempo para ayudar a resolver unos problemas—

--a japon?!—era impresionante saber eso—esta muy lejos?! Donde esta?—

--si, esta lejos..—miro al niño—algún día es posible que vallas hacia allá..Y tu también Near…--

--solo por eso no hablaste?—pregunto el peliblanco—no era por que no te importáramos?—

--no..—

--creí que solo estabas aquí por que te interesaba que tomáramos tu lugar y no por que en verdad te importáramos…--

--claro que no, Near…Mello…en verdad…-- el joven quedo callado unos momentos—…me importan—dicho eso, una sonrisa de satisfacción se pinto en el rostro del rubio.

--a que has regresado?—pregunto el menor.

--ha verlos, pero también he vuelto para llevarlos conmigo—

--con tigo?...a tu casa?...—pregunto de nuevo.

--si…a mi casa, a vivir un tiempo, después cuando deba regresar a mi trabajo los traeré de vuelta, que les parece?—

--si esta bien—en verdad a Near no le importo mucho, parecía ser que le daba igual estar en el lugar que fuera…por el momento…

--si!!—a mello en verdad le agrado la idea, estaba emocionado por vivir al lado de Ryuzaki y salir del orfanatorio aun que fuese por un tiempo

—quiero ir contigo!—

--me alegra que les guste la idea—

En verdad ninguno de los niños se había detenido a pensar bien lo que en verdad era partir del orfanatorio para ir a vivir a otro lugar, pero la emocion de tener a Ryuzaki a su lado y el miedo de poder perderlo una vez mas les obligaba casi a rendirse ante las exigencias del mayor.

Sin decir nada mas, los tres quedaron en esa habitación, mirando a través del ventanal, contemplando el brillo en aquel campo blanco iluminado por el cielo, que poco a poco se despejaba de las nubes.

No era necesario que alguno hablara, el simple hecho de estar juntos les resultaba agradable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mas tarde ese mismo día, Ryuzaki paso a la oficina de Roger para charlar con el sobre el asunto de sacar a los niños del orfanatorio por un tiempo y llevarlos a vivir a su departamento. La idea no pareció agradarle mucho, pero al fin de cuentas, no podía oponerse si los niños aceptaban con gusto el trato.

Había quedado de acuerdo con los pequeños de partir a las 9 AM.

Tanto Mello como Near se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para tomar sus pertenencias.

Ya eran las 8 AM, tenían 1 hora más. Pocos niños del orfanatorio habían despertado para entonces, entre ellos Matt…

Alguien toco a la puerta del rubio.

--pasen!—respondió, mientras buscaba entre su armario diversas prendas y sacando todas para tirarlas sobre el suelo.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta, y al entrar, lo primero que noto fue el desorden que había en el suelo de cosas que que el rubio seguía tirando desde el armario.

--Mello…-- el niño se acercó con cuidado de no pisar nada sobre el piso

—pero que haces?...por que tiras todo?—

--estoy buscando cosas, Matt...— aun seguia metido en el armario.

--que cosas? Que es lo que buscas?—

--mis cosas, me voy de aquí…mira, estoy haciendo una maleta—le señalo una mochila que estaba sobre su cama, aun medio vacia, pero eso no le importo al pelirrojo, lo que hacia no le interesaba, pero lo que acababa de decirle si….acaso se iría del orfanatorio?...

--que?!—pregunto exaltado—como que te vas?!!—

--si! Me voy con Ryuzzaki y Near—

--no me importa si se llevan a Near! Pero tu no sales de aquí!!— parecía ser una orden. Mello se percato del disgusto por parte de su amigo.

--que pasa, Matt..?—

--no te iras!! No dejare que Ryuzaki te lleve de aquí!!—

--no..no te preocupes, volveré en poco tiempo, solo me llevara a su casa mientras vuelve al trabajo…no creo que sea mucho tiempo..—

--tardo 2 meses en presentarse de nuevo aquí…claro, si es que ya ha llegado--

--si, ya esta aquí..—respondió

--lo ves?! Fueron dos meses!! No dejare que te lleve por tanto tiempo!!— el movimiento corporal y la mirada del pequeño revelaban furia a simple vista, y Mello no savia como lidiar contra eso, no se esperaba una reacción así de su amigo—no quiero que te vallas!!—

--Matt…solo será por poco tiempo…pasara muy pronto..—

--mientes!! Que si te lleva por mas de 2 meses? O por 1 año?! Si será asta que vuelva a trabajar no hay un tiempo exacto que te diga cuando!! Volvera cuando quiera…y que si tarda mucho?!!—

El rubio quedo callado un momento, no había pensado en ello, pero si Ryuzaki se lo llevava mas de 1 año, no creía poder aguantar…

--no…será poco tiempo…ya lo veras…--

--y si es mas? Que aras?...— el niño no estaba seguro, pero si era mas de 1 año lo que pasaría fuera del orfanatorio….posiblemente no aceptara salir.

--mira, si es mas de 1 año no saldré de aquí, bien?— eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Matt, pero aun así, la angustia de tener que separarse de Mello seguía presente.

--ten, ayúdame a meter esto!—le paso al pelirrojo unas cuantas prendas y le indico que las colocara dentro de la mochila.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por su parte, Near ya havia terminado de hacer su mochila sin tener que tirar medio armario sobre el suelo como Mello, ahora solo esperaba sentado a una esquina de su cama que las 9 am dieran para partir en busca de Ryuzaki. No le emocionaba o afectaba tanto la idea de partir del orfanatorio, tenia bien en cuenta que ese tiempo ausente se pudiera convertir en meses, y asta en un año completo…seria tal vez que odiaba tanto ese lugar? O acaso deseaba pasar el tiempo al lado de aquel joven?.

Mello también le acompañaría, y seria la única persona de su edad que miraría todos los días, A diferencia de Wammy´s house, donde todos los días miraba a niños diferentes, ahora seria otra cosa, posiblemente fuera solo Mello la única persona a la que miraría todos los días…así…tal vez se vieran un poco presionados para llevarse mejor, eso le agradaba.

Los minutos pasaron y las 8:30 llegaron. Ryuzaki charlaba con Roger para ese entonses en su oficina, esperando aun que los niños le buscaran para partir.

Alguien toco a la puerta, enseguida, interrumpiendo la charla de los dos, tras abrirse la puerta lentamente dio paso a Mello, quien acompañado de Matt entraron a la oficina.

--Mello..que pasa? Ya estas listo, tan rapido?—pregunto Roger. En su voz se podia escuchar un pequeño suspiro de dolor y miedo, era normal, ver partir al niño del que había cuidado por tanto tempo no era fácil, deseaba tenerlo con el siempre.

--si..no…--se corrigió de inmediato, despues miro a Ryuzaki—Ryuzaki..—

--que pasa?—

--cuanto tiempo tendre que ir contigo?— esta vez el niño no se notaba tan emocionado como esa madrugada, mas bien parecia estar arrepentido de aceptar salir del orfanatorio.

--que?—el joven savia que era asi, savia bien que el niño se estaba echando hacia atrás, pero…por que?...

Miro a Matt, quien tras el rubio simplemente sonreia victorioso. Savia que pasaba ahora.

--no lo se, te he dicho que asta que deva volver a trabajar..—

--pero…cuanto tiempo es eso?—

--no lo se..—

--sera mucho? Semanas? Meses?...—estaba preocupado en verdad.

--tal vez…tal vez un año completo..—

--que?!—el pelirrojo se exalto al escuchar eso—como que un año completo?!! No te llevaras a Mello por un año!! No lo permitire!!—

--Matt..—Roger savia que el niño era un poco apegado al rubio, y tenia en cuenta que separarlos en verdad les podria afectar, despues de todo, Mello tambien necesitaba de su amigo.

--no te lo llevaras!!—estaba furioso.

--lo are—respondió Ryzuzaki provocando al menor, ansioso de ver su reacción .

--no!!—

--Matt..—Mello se volteo para dar cara a cara con su amigo, pero recibió algo que no se esperaba venir.

--Mello!!—el pelirrojo se lanzó sobre el niño y lo abraso escondiendo su rostro entre ellos—no quiero que te vallas!!—grito.

El rubio estaba atónito…su corazón se acelero y no savia como reaccionar… era cierto que deseaba salir del orfanatorio…era cierto que quería mucho a Ryuzaki…pero a el solo le conocía desde poco tiempo, y Matt era su mejor amigo, amigo que estuvo a su lado desde que tenia memoria. Le necesitaba, mas de lo que Ryuzaki lo necesitaba a el, no podía dejarlo solo.

--Matt..—el niño abraso al pelirrojo—no me ire…Ryuzaki…--volteo su mirada al joven—no ire a ninguna parte…lo siento..—

Ryuzaki no podía hacer nada, estaba molesto, estaba molesto con Matt, acababa de arruinarle lo planeado…una vez mas. Pero su enfado era algo que no se notaba a simple vista, y trato de ocultarlo como siempre.

--por que no?—pregunto.

--por que…no puedo irme tanto tiempo…no quiero…no quiero dejar a Matt aquí solo…por eso…--

Roger estaba orgulloso de que el niño tuviera tan puros sentimientos y fuera tan fiel a su amigo, en verdad agradecía que mello fuera una persona tan emotiva.

--no te iras?—pregunto el pelirrojo separándose del niño.

--no, no iré a ningún lugar—

--que bueno!!—

--vamonos..—el niño se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero Ryuzaki ya se esperaba tal escenita, así que opto por remediar dicho problema.

--Matt..—le llamo el joven. El niño volteo, seguro de escuchar cualquier propuesta para que los acompañara con tal y de que Mello fuera también—ven con nosotros si quieres…así Mello querrá venir también— acertó.

--Matt también? También puede venir?—pregunto alegre el rubio.

--si, también puede venir—repitió el pelinegro, algo molesto y dándole la espalda a los dos niños.

La media hora que faltaba para partir con Ryuzaky, Mello la tomo para ayudar a Matt ha recoger sus cosas y alistarse para salir.

Por su parte, el pelinegro se tomo un momento pequeño para pasar con Near y verificar que no hubiese cambiado su opinión acerca de acompañarlo. lo encontró en la habitación de juegos, ya listo y con su mochila a un lado, pasaba el momento jugando con unos pequeños robots desarmables que hacia chocar unos contra otros, realmente su juego no tenia demasiada logica, simplemente gozaba de destruir dichos jugetes.

--Near, ya estas listo?—pregunto el joven accediendo a la habitación y acercándose al pequeño.

El niño sin mirarlo, continuo jugando –si..ya..—respondió.

--bien..—Ryuzaki se sento a su lado--no has cambiado de opinión?—

--no..—

--Matt tambien vendra con nosotros..—comento el mayor, cosa que al parecer incomodo un poco al peliblanco, pues casi al terminar de hablar el otro, tiro uno de sus juguetes a lo lejos, desarmándolo en varias piezas.

--ha..—

-- los esperaremos aquí y después partiremos…--

--Ryuzaki..en donde vives?— preguntó el niño tratando de olvidar la molestia pasada.

--bueno…siempre rento departamentos o me hospedo en lugares, nunca estoy en un mismo lugar, eso es por que debido a mi trabajo es peligroso revelar mi ubicación y es por ello constantemente que cambio de apartamentos—

--ha..ahora mismo en donde te encuentras?—

--bueno, eso es un secreto. Debo ser cuidadoso y no puedo decirte a ti ni a los otros en donde estoy— Near se percato de que el joven a su lado a pesar de ser astuto, era cauteloso, asta con ellos.

--no confías en mi? Cres que le diría a alguien tu ubicación?—el niño no evito una pequeña risa en tono burlesco.

--no, les vendare los ojos durante el camino y los dejare ver hasta que lleguemos—

--y si me quito la venda?—el niño miro desafiante al mayor, pero solo jugaba. Ryuzaki se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió al pequeño.

--me dices que lo aras?—

--tal vez, tal vez no necesite quitármela para darme cuenta de donde vives….puedo memorizar los movimientos del auto….quizá cuando me desoriente me quite la venda..— Ryuzaki miro al pequeño con interés, realmente era listo, para tener 6 años. En que le serviría tener los datos de su ubicación?.

--y te interesa realmente saber donde vivo por el momento?—

--si—

--por que?—

--si escondes tanto tu identidad y tu ubicación me sentiría afortunado de saverlo…--

--bien…con que es eso..—

--si..—

--entonses no piensas decir a nadie donde me encuentro?—pregunto inseguro.

--no…creo que no…-- con una mano acaricio el pelo del albino en señal de simpatía.

--pues tendre que vigilarte mas a ti en el camino a mi apartamento—

--como quieras…-- el niño retiro la mano de Ryuzaki con cuidado, sin dejar de tomarla entre sus pequeñas manos—pero ya te dije que memorizaré el camino sin necesidad de quitarme la venda…--el niño sonrió, en verdad solo jugaba con el joven a su lado, era agradable en esos momentos. El pelinegro contemplo con detenimiento la sonrisa del pequeño, savia que la estaba pasando bien, savia que estaba siendo sincero con el mismo sin intentar de reprimir sus emociones…o tal vez…olvido hacerlo…

--oye…--llamo el niño—y para que nos quieres alla, En tu departamento?—

--quiero pasar mas tiempo con ustedes, el mas tiempo posible hasta que deva retirarme ha trabajar y me ausente por largo tiempo. Aparte, quiero probarlos un poco—

--probarnos?—

--si, deseo saber que tan alto es su potencial y saber para que y que tipo de situaciones están preparados a afrontar—

--ha…y como es tu departamento?—.

El niño estaba realmente social ese dia.

--pues..—Ryuzaki le recordo—es muy grande…--

--si? El lugar donde yo vivía era muy grande!—

--en serio? Recuerdas donde vivías antes de llegar al orfanatorio?—

--si—

--recuerdas a tus padres?— esa pregunta callo un momento al niño, no estaba preparado para responder eso.

--no…no los recuerdo—

--recuerdas tu casa pero no recuerdas a tus padres?—

--es que…era muy pequeño y ya no recuerdo nada…-- al parecer lo sucedido havia desanimado al niño, pero tambien le havia motivado a seguir preguntando mas—tu te criaste aquí en Wammy´s house, verdad?—

--si…un tiempo, después Watari se encargo de mi—

--a que edad llegaste al orfanatorio?—

Ryuzaki intento recordar, esas eran memorias muy ocultas en su interior, eran solo imágenes y sonidos, ni siquiera el mismo podía descifrarles.

--era niño…era muy pequeño aun…no recuerdo…-- nunca antes alguien le había formulado tal pregunta y de ser así, no se tomaría la molestia en responder con sinceridad, pero esta ocasión, solo por ese momento, no sintió riesgo al charlar con Near sobre su pasado—por mas que intento recordar….por mas que regreso al pasado…solo se que mi vida empezó la noche que…—seguro nada malo pasaria si se abria un poco al niño, despues de todo…que podria comprender el?..--…que…escuche las campanas…--

Recuerdos inesperados llegaron a la memoria del pequeño peliblanco… campanas…ruido…emociones…todo a la vez…era tan confuso…solo podia ver y escuchar una pequeña escena, un momento que lo cambio por siempre…

--yo tambien…-- respondio pasmado

--que dices?—Ryuzaki salio de sus pensamientos y miro atento al pequeño al notar su repentino cambio de voz.

--yo también escuche las campanas….—el niño estaba temblando—las escuche cuando murieron…las escuche cuando llegué al orfanatorio….—se tapo los oídos, aun sin dejar de temblar—siguen estando ahí….cada vez que recuerdo…cada vez que regreso al pasado…las campanas están ahí y…--

Ryuzaki abraso al niño.

--yo también las escuche…--

Devido a la posision en que estaban, Near no podia ver el rostro de Ryuzaki, ni Ryuzaki el de Near, pero ambos sabían con certeza la expresión del otro.

El mayor estaba dolido por culpa del niño…por el…había recordado esas cosas de las que ya nada quedaba, se podía decir que era la primera persona a la que se abría tan sinceramente en tan poco tiempo, y por alguna extraña razón lo izo, no savia que lo impulsó a decir esas cosas hace solo momentos, pero las dijo con tanta facilidad.

El sonido de las campanas a la entrada del orfanatorio le eran su único recuerdo, un recuerdo triste y doloroso, en verdad no savia por que y desconocía el momento en que las escucho por primera vez, pero estaba seguro de que ellas marcaban el inicio de su vida…antes de ellas…no era nadie….antes de ellas…no tenia a nadie.

"_Estaba asustado y se aferraba con esperanza al único hombre a su lado, apretaba su mano para no dejarlo ir, no quería estar solo…no quería que lo abandonaran, quería que alguien se quedara a su lado y se importara por su bienestar_". Eso era lo único que miraba en sus confusos pensamientos…

De la nada, Near comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo del mayor se contenía ante algo. Savia lo que era. El joven a su lado estaba llorando…podía sentirlo…savia que era así a pesar de no verle a la cara. Eso iba en contra de su persona! Eso no se supone que debiera de pasar! Ryuzaki aparentaba ser un joven que, al igual que Near, savia contener sus emociones sin llevarlas al extremo, pero esta vez, algo fallo, en los dos.

Ahora Near se daba cuenta que el joven a su lado no era tan superficial y frío como pensaba en un principio que era, estaba seguro que no fingía solo para ganarse su confianza, estaba seguro de que era sincero con el.

Era imposible no sentirse así al recordar cosas que uno lleva tan dentro, cosas que esperaron por años para ser recordadas…Near se sentía protegido a los brazos del mayor…y es que inconsciente mente Ryuzaki protegía al niño como deseaba que alguien lo hubiese echo por el hace ya tantos años…

--por que somos iguales…verdad?—el niño rodeo con sus brazos el torso del joven con calidez, deseaba quedarse asi por el resto del día, ahora que sentia ese cuidado que perdio ya hace tanto tiempo.

Ryuzaki ya no quiso hablar, savia que si lo hacia, su voz se rompería en sollozos, y no deseaba que eso sucediera…a cambio, seco sus ojos e intento recuperar el aliento.

Pero que era lo que sucedia?! Que era eso que sentia ahora el mayor?...acaso….los roles estaban cambiando? Ryuzaki era quien devia entrar en los pequeños, quien devia ganarse su confianza y hacer que se hacercaran a el….pero…era el quien se havia apoyado en el peliblanco esta vez…quien bajo la protección para refugiarse en su presa…

5 minutos después de lo sucedido, alguien entro a la habitación.

--Mello…Matt…-- recién entrando al cuarto, Ryuzaki y Near se separaron el uno del otro—ya están listos?—les interrogo el joven.

--si!—respondió el rubio.

--bien…entonces ya es hora…--

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de despedir a Roger a la entrada, la limosina llego y detuvo justo frente a todos, abriendo una de las puertas para que todos accedieran.

Los tres niños entraron primeros seguidos de Ryuzaki.

Era un lugar amplio y había un pequeño muro con una ventanilla al centro que separaba su area de la del conductor, por lo tanto, ninguno pudo ver quien era la persona que conducia.

Los asientos se dividían en tres partes, una pegada al fondo y las otras dos pegadas a los lados del transporte, sin intervenir a las puertas.

Mello que fue el primero en entrar se coloco a la esquina del asiento del fondo, seguido por Matt a su lado y Near después de este. Ryuzaki entro momentos después, cerciorándose que nada estuviese mal. Tomo asiento del lado izquierdo, casi enseguida de una de las puertas.

--puedo ver a través de las ventanas Ryuzaki!—comento Near notando que a pesar del polarizado de los vidrios, le era fácil ver hacia fuera.

--lo se— contesto el otro, aun no seguro de lo que el niño intentaba decir realmente—que pasa?—

--nada…si me quito las vendas veré con facilidad donde nos encontramos…eso es todo…creí que serias aun mas cuidadoso..—

Ryuzaki quedo callado, no debía tomar mas precauciones, después de todo, que tan difícil seria mantener a tres niños con los ojos vendados unas 2 horas?—

--olvídalo…--exclamo el niño.

--nos vendaras los ojos?!—pregunto el rubio extrañado y a la vez sorprendido.

--si—respondió el mayor, tomando de no de sus lados, tres pequeños gogles de tela obscura y pesada—nos les había dicho, les vendare los ojos solo hasta que lleguemos a mi departamento—

--no, yo no quiero vendarme los ojos—cometo Matt un poco molesto.

--tendrás que hacerlo si quieres acompañarnos, ten…--le extendió un par de gogles al niño.

--hmm…--su deseo por ir en verdad era mayor al desagrado que le causaba usar esas cosas en los ojos, así que cedió a tomarlas en manos y colocárselas.

--tu también, Mello, toma unos—siguiendo el ejemplo del pelirrojo, también tomo unos gogles y se los coloco con cuidado. Sin necesidad de pedírselo, Near tomo los suyos y se los puso.

--bien, entonces podemos irnos ya— Ryuzaki toco dos veces a la ventanilla que lo conectaba hacia el conductor, y momentos después el carro prendió y se encamino al fin hacia el departamento.

--Ryuzaki por que nos estas vendando los ojos?—pregunto Matt tocando los gogles con incomodidad—no me gustan…--

--no debo dejar que sepan el camino del orfanatorio a mi departamento, tampoco quiero que se den cuenta del lugar en que me encuentro. Podría ser peligroso—

--entonces quiero saber en donde vives—

--y por que peligroso? Acaso crees que haríamos algo en tu contra?—pregunto Mello, algo desalentado por no ser de confianza a la persona que mas le importaba.

--yo si!—Matt rió por lo bajo. A estas alturas ya era más que notable el choque que había entre Ryuzaki y el pelirrojo.

--lo ves?…-- Ryuzaki se refería a Matt, con eso, Mello ya no tenia nada que alegar, y simplemente se resigno a llevar los gogles asta llegar al departamento.

-- entonces me quitare estas cosas antes de llegar para saber hacia donde se encuentra tu departamento—comento el pelirrojo.

--no, no lo aras, si veo que intentas quitarte los gogles, te bajare del carro— en verdad no lo aria, simplemente intentaba asustarlo.

--no! No puedes hacer eso!— Matt savia bien que ahora estaba al cuidado de Ryuzaki, y si algo le pasaba, seria su culpa. Asi que tal vez trataría de aprovecharse de ello mas adelante o cuando le fuese necesario.

Ryuzaki por su parte savia bien eso, y como también conocia a Matt, savia que intentaría quitarse los gogles en cualquier momento, así que procedió con lo planeado si se llegaba a dar tal caso.

--entonces me estas obligando a tener mas precauciones con tigo…--

Como el niño no podía ver, guardo silencio para entender de lo que el mayor hablaba. Escucho un sonido….eran como unas llaves…o tal vez cadenas. Sintió como tomaban sus manos y las amarraban con algo helado por detrás de su espalda. Eran esposas.

--no! Quitame esto!!—grito el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de ello—no quiero esposas!!—

--lo siento, pero no confío en ti. Aguanta con ellas hasta que lleguemos—

Near soltó una pequeña risa que apenas y el mayor pudo escuchar. Que era tan gracioso?.

--que pasa, Near?—pregunto el pelinegro.

--no nada…-- seguía sonriendo, eso incomodaba un poco a Ryuzaki, al parecer, le estaba retando o se burlaba de el.

--sucede algo…que es?—pregunto nuevamente.

--en verdad crees que esto te valla a resultar?...digo…--Near trato de ser un poco mas especifico—creo que estas usando el método equivocado con nosotros….somos niños, no adultos como las personas con las que has trabajado…hay mucha diferencia, y si en verdad crees que vallamos a aguantar sentados, con los ojos vendados y tranquilos durante mas de 1 hora, estas loco...—el niño rió nuevamente, pero era cierto lo que decía. Ryuzaki no se percato de ello antes.

--bien…y como sabes que pasaremos mas de 1 hora?—

--bueno..no quieres que sepamos el camino de tu departamento al orfanatorio, supongo para que no escapemos o algo por el estilo, pero…si nos damos cuenta de que tu departamento esta cerca del orfanatorio, escaparemos sin duda y nos la arreglaremos para encontrar el camino a Wammy´s house, en cabo, si viajamos durante vario tiempo, creeremos que tu departamento esta lejos del orfanatorio y no nos atreveríamos a escapar de ahí, tendríamos miedo de estar tan lejos y perdernos. Por eso creo que nos aras viajar por un buen tiempo para hacernos perder la noción del lugar donde se encuentra tu departamento—

Realmente era inteligente, demasiado para 6 años.

--bien….tal vez tienes razón…pero aun así, si los hago viajar por mas de 1 hora, digamos que 2, no sabrán que tan lejos estamos de Wammy´s house.—

--tal vez no, por eso te he dicho ya que memorizare el camino por los movimientos del carro—el niño sonrió astuto.

Ryuzaki no dijo mas….cuando ese pequeño quería algo, sin duda se las ingeniaba para conseguirlo. Y era un asco! Mello lo odiaba mas aun, temía tanto que Ryuzaki lo eligiera a el como sucesor por ser tan listo…no se lo permitiría! No se dejaría vencer…

Por los siguientes 15 minutos, todo permaneció calmado aparentemente. Mello y Matt pasaban el rato charlando y moviéndose de asientos inquietamente, cosa que a Ryuzaki molestaba, pero no les detenía, al fin y acabo, no hacían nada malo, solo intentaban divertirse. Near por si parte, permanecía quieto, aun memorizando e imaginando el camino que habían recorrido hasta el momento.

Despues de unos momentos el carro se detuvo.

--que paso? Por que paramos?—pregunto el rubio atento a los ruidos de su alrededor.

--Aun no han comido, pediré algo de comida para ustedes en lo que llegamos a mi departamento, después de todo, aun falta mucho para legar—

--bien..—

Se mantuvieron sin movimiento durante aproximadamente 10 minutos después de que Ryuzaki salio del auto, enseguida, cuando regreso se pudo escuchar que coloco varias cosas sobre el suelo.

--siéntense sobre el suelo, no se quiten las vendas aun. Matt, te quitare las esposas solo para que puedas comer, si tocas tus gogles te las pondré nuevamente, bien?—

--si! Ya quítamelas!—el niño dio la espalda hacia la voz del joven y espero a que este le quitara las esposas. El carro nuevamente se echo a andar.

Mello obedeció y se sentó al suelo, esperando a que Ryuzaki le indicara o ayudara con la comida al igual que Matt. Al notarlo, el pelinegro tomo las manos de Mello y coloco en ellas un trozo de comida, con el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo. El rubio sin dudar en lo que tenia frente, se lo introdujo a la boca, ya sin importarle, tenia mucha hambre.

--es pizza!—exclamo después de pasar el primer trozo.

Matt hizo mala cara antes de si quiera probarla.

--a mi no me gusta la pizza!—comento molesto.

--lo siento, no bajare a buscar otra cosa, si tienes hambre cométela—le ordeno el mayor, sin importarle realmente si el niño comía o no, pero Near si le interesaba, y seguía sentado aun en su asiento—que pasa, Near, no tienes hambre?—

--si, pero si bajo a comer me distraeré y perderé el camino que he hecho asta ahora hacia tu departamento…--

--no comerás?—

--no—

Ryuzaki tomo un pedazo de pizza y se fue a sentar al lado de Near. Con cuidado cortó un pequeño trozo y le soplo para después colocarlo en los labios del peliblanco, este al sentir algo calido y oler el condimento de la pizza, abrió lentamente los labios y dejo que el mayor introdujera el trozo de pizza. Esa seria la única forma de hacerlo comer.

Por su parte, Matt, que no gustaba mucho de la comida, se dedico simplemente a comerse los ingredientes de encima que contenía la pizza y dejaba los trozos vacíos para que Mello se los comiera.

Las cosas siguieron calmadas mientras todos comían hasta que el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta tomo entre las cosas que se llevaba a la boca algo que le provoco tremenda toz que sin duda debía tratársele.

--Matt..—Ryuzaki bajo al suelo y se sentó a su lado sobando la espalda del niño—pero que te metiste a la boca?—

--estas bien, Matt?—Mello no podía ver nada..solo escuchaba lo que sucedía, al igual que Near.

El pelirrojo seguía tosiendo fuertemente, no se estaba ahogando, era mas bien algo que le picaba o irritaba por dentro, seguro había sido algún picante.

--Matt…--Ryuzaki tomo un envase de refresco y trato de hacerlo tomar un poco, pero el niño lo retiro de un manotazo y lo derramo sobre el suelo.

--que pasa?—Mello sintió el liquido de la bebida y se puso de pie.

--Matt…que pasa?...que tienes?—Ryuzaki estaba asustado, si algo le pasaba al niño el seria el culpable—respira..Calma..—

el pequeño se llevo las manos a la boca y paro un momento. Los ojos le lloraban, podía sentirlo y la garganta le ardía.

--…pica…--murmuro con arduo esfuerzo, con la voz medio quebrada y lastimada.

--si..si…--el mayor dio un suspiro al ver que todo estaba bien ahora—te encuentras mejor?—

--..si…-- contesto. Después comenzó a aclararse la voz.

--bien…ten mas cuidado con lo que te metes a la boca…--le exclamo con fastidio mirando el desastre sobre el suelo. El refresco derramado sobre las sobras de la pizza y una gran mancha en el medio—levántate y siéntate, limpiare esto—

--si—el niño obedeció y se fue a sentar entre Mello y Near.

Tal vez era eso a lo que el peliblanco se refería…" tratar con niños era totalmente diferente a tratar con adultos" y valla que lo era, esos niños realmente lo estaban cansando, pero, que mas podía salir mal?...ya habían echo un desastre sobre el suelo con la comida…ya solamente quedaba esperar.

La siguiente media hora, Mello y Matt siguieron charlando sin parar, y Ryuzaki había olvidado colocar nuevamente las esposas en el niño, pero este tampoco recordó querer quitarse los gogles. Near por su parte seguía callado recargado sobre el vidrio a su lado, aun memorizando todos los movimientos que el carro llevaba desde que salieron del orfanatorio.

Una vez que Ryuzaki termino de limpiar el suelo, tomo asiento también y miro al pequeño peliblanco,

-- aun estas memorizando el camino?—le pregunto con interés.

--si, no me distraigas—

--esta bien…cuanto crees que falte para que ya no puedas recordar mas?.

--no lo se, aun mucho—

--crees que sea necesario conducir una hora mas? O podemos llegar a mi departamento?—

--como quieras, Ryuzaki—

--bien, una hora mas—

--QUE?!!—ni a Mello ni a Matt les agrado mucho escuchar eso, estaban aburridos y el camino los estaba matando, solo daban vueltas, paraban, avanzaban y volvían a parar…..era aburrido y desesperante, aun mas por que no podían ver.

--no me quedare sentado 1 hora mas!!.—grito el pelirrojo—tampoco me dejare los gogles!!—

--yo tampoco!! Ryuzaki…me duele la cabeza!—el rubio se llevo una mano a la frente.

--te lo dije…no aguantaran 1 hora mas...si te diriges a tu departamento, ya habré memorizado el camino tan corto…pero si decides continuar el viaje, estos dos te volverán loco y terminaran quitándose las vendas, descubriendo así donde queda tu apartamento—el pequeño sonrio desafiante al mayor—has perdido..—

--perdido?! Pero de que hablas?—odiaba esa palabra…el nunca perdía—si es necesario entonces seguiré 1 hora mas—

--no! Ya no quieroo!!—el pelirrojo intento quitarse los gogles.

--si te los quitas, te regresare mañana mismo a Wammy´s house—le advirtió el pelinegro.—Mello, tu tampoco te los quites— el niño aria caso a Ryuzaki, eso era seguro, su aprecio hacia el soportaba mucho. Mientras, Matt, tampoco desobedecería las ordenes del mayor, no quería separarse de Mello por todo un año.

Las cosas siguieron calmadas durante 30 minutos más.

Hubo un tramo del camino donde el carro se vio obligado a frenar repentinamente una y otra vez, después de dar vueltas cada cuadra que pasaba y frenaban nuevamente para después avanzar y frenar…era lo mismo…movimientos tan consecutivos que casi eran predecibles… pareciera como si los hiciera a propósito, eran horribles, y aun mas cuando se llevaban los ojos vendados. Matt solo sentía el movimiento del carro pero no podía ver lo que pasaba, tampoco podía sentir el aire fresco de fuera, Ryuzaki les había prohibido abrir las ventanas debido a las cosas o ruidos familiares que les indicaran su ubicación actualmente.

Todo eso, las ventanas cerradas, los movimientos tan repetitivos del carro, los ojos vendados, el olor a pizza que tanto odiaba….le comenzaba a dar nauseas.

--Matt, estas bien?—pregunto Ryuzaki al notar la palidez del menor.

El niño simplemente se llevo las manos a la boca y quedo callado, negó con la cabeza—me duele el estomago…-- se quejo.

El mayor ya savia lo que le venia por de frente…se exalto…no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacer…

--Matt, que pasa?—pregunto Mello a su lado.

--quiero vomitar!—

--que asco!!—exclamo Near desde su esquina, arrimándose aun mas contra la ventana, alejándose de Matt—quiero salir de aquí!!—

--abre la ventana!! Esta mareado solamente—le indico el rubio a Ryuzaki, y este de inmediato obedeció y abrió la ventana a su lado, dejando que el aire entrara.

--quítale los gogles también!—

Nuevamente siguió su orden y le quito los gogles al chico, quien al poder abrir los ojos y sentir el aire se calmo un poco mas.

--estas mejor?—le interrogo el pelinegro mirándole a los ojos.

--si….—el niño espero un poco—..no..—nuevamente se llevo las manos a la boca, pero esta vez ya no se pudo contener mas y bajo la cara contra el piso, vomitando contra este.

-MATT!! NO!!—Ryuzaki se retiro un poco de el para evitar mancharse.

--Ryuzaki!!!!—Near parecía estar molesto—quiero salir de aquí!—sin pedir ni mencionar nada, se quito los gogles de los ojos y volteo a ver hacia el lado contrario de donde Matt se encontraba.

--No! Near! No te quites los gogles!!—

--que?! Al demonio! Yo también me los quito entonces!—exclamo Mello, quitándose los pequeños lentes.

--Mello!—Ryuzaki no savia bien describir lo que en esos momentos sentía…era presión…ero no ese tipo de presión que ejercía en el ante la impotencia de no resolver algún caso, era diferente, aun mas fuerte y desesperante….nunca antes había sentido eso…era extraño…era la primera vez trataba con niños y no se esperaba encontrarse con cosas así en tan poco tiempo. Era seguro que esos tres enseñarían al joven mucho más de lo que se imaginaba.

--mira!! Ese lugar es a donde llegamos a comprar la comida de hace momentos! Ya hemos pasado por aquí! Savia que estábamos dando vueltas!—exclamo Near mirando pasar un local a través de la ventana.

Matt se llevo las dos manos a la cara…ahora estaba mejor...

--ya ha pasado?—pregunto el pelinegro, aun molesto.

--si, ya estoy bien…--

--genial, pasa al asiento de allá, tu también Mello—le señalo los asientos de un lado—el viaje acabo—

Ya nada podía salir mal, ahora solo debían llegar al departamento.

--are que limpien esto cuando lleguemos— exclamo.

--ya me dio asco…quiero llegar pronto...—menciono el peliblanco, mirando atento a través de la ventana.

--si! Yo también! sigo teniendo hambre!— se quejo el pelirrojo, recostado a lo largo del asiento, con Mello a su lado.

--aun así sigues teniendo hambre?!—era impresionante para el descubrir las energías que tenían los niños.

--si! Como no quieres que tenga hambre si comí tan poquito y lo regrese todo!—

--por dios..—

--Ryuzaki!—esta vez era Near quien le hablaba—falta mucho para llegar aun?—

--no, como 20 minutos, creo—

--eso es mucho!—el niño parecía estar desesperado por llegar al departamento.

--no es tanto, por que? Pasa algo?—

--si, Quiero ir al baño!—

--no puedes esperar 20 minutos?—

--no!...no se….—

Todo esto le estaba matando, cuidar a esos niños era realmente difícil, y eso que ni siquiera llevaba un día con les esperaba cuidar por un año completo?... había tres formas…o se acostumbraba a ellos…o ellos se acostumbraban a el o los terminaría trayendo de vuelta a Wammy´s house dentro de una semana.

--bien...Nos detendremos en la próxima parada, espera—.

la próxima parada llego y Ryuzaki bajo junto a Near.

Al regresar al carro, Mello y Matt ya se encontraban dormidos sobre uno de los asientos.

Near al entrar se sentó sobre su mismo lugar, al lado de Ryuzaki. Momentos después el carro retomo el camino.

--estas cansado, Ryuzaki?—pregunto el niño, volteando la mirada a través del vidrio.

--cansado?—el joven se llevo un dedo a la boca. Era notable al ver su cara que no tenia mas fuerzas, a pesar de aparentar cansancio la mayoría del tiempo, ahora se distinguía con mucha mas facilidad el fastidio y cansancio en su rostro—no lo se…--

--pero aun no termina…--el pequeño hablaba serio, al parecer intentaba acaparar la mayor atención posible por parte del pelinegro--..Lo peor vendrá después…--

Ryuzaki no savia ya ni lo que escuchaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y de tan solo pensar en los tres niños una inmensa necesidad de tranquilizar le vencía, cosa extraña en el.

--de que hablas?—pregunto esforzándose para intentar comprender cada palabra por parte del menor a continuación.

--si…primero te pesara bastante encargarte de nosotros…de los 3! Pero…después vendrá lo peor…--

--no lo creo, en verdad, si logro cuidar de ustedes bien, no hay nada peor—

--claro que si…aun no nos conoces lo suficiente…aun que hallas pasado tiempo a nuestro lado, aun que mello se sienta tan apegado a ti…no nos conoces realmente…--

Tenía razón, podía reconocerles, pero no conocerles en su mayoría a la perfección.

--bueno…eso es cierto, pero ya veras que con el tiempo que pase con ustedes les iré conociendo mejor—respondió, aun sin hallar el sentido de la conversación en la que estaba.

--si, nos conocerás….pero también conocerás algo mas en ti…no me refiero a nosotros..—

Este ultimo comentario llamo su atención, tal vez era cierto que pasando tiempo con ellos sentimientos nuevos llegaran a surgir, tales como la desesperación o frustración de no poder controlarles, pero, eso ya lo savia.

--si, se que tal vez llegue a sentirme diferente estando con ustedes, pero me acostumbrare—

--no, no lo aras, este sentimiento del que te hablo…no lo aras desaparecer nunca, si es que llegas a sentirlo, jamás se ira—

--hablas de estar desesperado o molesto?—

--no—

--entonces…de que hablas?—ahora Ryuzaki estaba interesado en escuchar al niño, realmente desconocía lo que intentaba comunicarle.

--mientras mas nos conozcas…mas cerca te sentirás de nosotros…mas confianza tendremos en ti…--

--si, eso lo se—

--mas dependeremos de ti…-- el peliblanco seguía con la mirada fija hacia fuera—mas necesitaremos de tu presencia y ayuda…y tu…--

De que hablaba?

--tendrás la necesidad de atendernos y estar siempre a nuestro lado…habías pensado en eso?—

En verdad Ryuzaki no lo había echo, no se esperaba necesitar o llegar a querer demasiado a los niños hasta el grado de querer estar siempre a su lado….pero lo que Near le decía…podía convertirse en realidad.

--cual es el problema?—

--tu trabajo…siempre debes salir y estar de un país en otro…nunca has tenido un hogar en un mismo lugar y tu única familia te a compaña a donde sea..—

--watari?—

--si, el va a donde tu estas, si no…seguro se mantiene en contacto contigo, verdad?—

--si, lo hace—

--debe ser fácil para ti alejarte de el…dejarlo atrás y tratar de hacer tu trabajo, poniendo en riesgo tu vida para salvar muchas otras, pero, crees que ha sido fácil para watari dejarte ir y esperar nada malo suceda contigo?...—

El joven nunca se había preguntado eso, para el, como Near había dicho, fue tan fácil comenzar a trabajar y dejar a aquel hombre detrás…comenzar a formar su propia vida…

--todas las personas hacen los mismo…nacen, crecen, se reproducen, cuidan de sus hijos, y los dejan ir…después mueren—

--no todas las personas lo hacen…--

--no, aquellas que no tienen la oportunidad no lo hacen, o aquellas que se niegan a hacerlo…pero la mayoría cumplen con sus instintos animales que son esos, tu eres humano y tienes instintos también—

--lo se…a que quieres llegar?—

--no estas exento a sentir necesidades tales como las que te he mencionado…extasiarías dispuesto a dejar tu trabajo por nosotros?—

--no— fue una respuesta rápida, en verdad no la pensó demasiado.

--por que no?—

-- por que mi trabajo es en beneficio al mundo—

--y nosotros que somos?—

--mis sucesores—

--solo eso?—

Ryuzaki callo un momento, no savia bien como dar respuesta a esa pregunta.

--esta bien, si no quieres responder no lo hagas, te comprendo, no me lastima saber que aun no sientes algo..o algo mas que cariño por nosotros, por eso, si es que aun quieres seguir tu trabajo como lo has hecho asta ahora…no te involucres….no trates de cuidarnos o comprendernos por que al final serás tu quien caiga en su propia trampa…--

--en mi propia trampa?—

--si, se que solo quieres que confiemos en ti para ser tus sucesores cuando mueras…pero….en ese tiempo que intentes acercarte a nosotros…tu también serás afectado, no es como intentar engañar a un adulto para ganarte su intimidad, con un niño es diferente, te darás cuenta que será fácil llegar a nosotros….demasiado…y al final, tu llegaras a sentir mas por nosotros que nosotros por ti..tu dependerás mas de nosotros que nosotros de ti….Ryuzaki…si en verdad no quieres salir lastimado de esto….no te involucres…se lo que te digo…--

--no pasara nada—

--cres que reprimir un instinto como este es tan fácil, pero te equivocas…si preguntas a Roger la elección que tomaría entre su vida y la vida de mello, sabes bien a quien elegiría, verdad?—

--sin duda a Mello—

--exacto, y no por que quiera que sea tu sucesor o por que sea niño…seria mas bien por ese instinto que tiene todo humano de proteger a esa o esas personas que tanto le necesitan, que tanto le admiran y quieren….pasara lo mismo contigo….llegara el momento en que nos conozcas tan bien que tendrás la necesidad de protegernos y estar a nuestro lado, ese sentimiento tan fuerte puede hacerte cambiar la forma de ver la vida….tal vez….unos meses mas, te pregunte nuevamente si estarías dispuesto a morir o dejar tu trabajo por nosotros….y estoy seguro que tus respuestas y forma de pensar serán totalmente diferentes a ahora— hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos, Ryuzaki quedo sumamente pensativo ante el comentario del menor, eso podía ser cierto, pero el aun no se lo creía, no podía llegar a sentir nada mas fuerte que el aprecio que sentía hacia su trabajo, después de todo, su trabajo era lo único! Salvar las vidas de tantas personas!...ser la justicia!...si estaba con esos niños era simplemente para asegurar su existencia después de la muerte, no para cambiar su forma de ver al mundo…eso jamás ocurriría, el amaba lo que hacia y nada lo aria cambiar de opinión…ni si quiera ellos….

--esta bien, Near…--comento al fin—no pasara eso…solo quiero asegurarme de que sigan mis pasos, eso es todo, yo jamás cambiaria mi trabajo por nada— el peliblanco no se molesto en mirarle si quiera y dio un pequeño suspiro.

--si, como tu digas…te he contado esto por que…son cosas que pasan en la vida…y nadie esta exento en experimentarlas…no lo digo realmente por que yo halla pasado por algo así, de echo, también…-- el niño no savia como mencionar lo siguiente…o mas bien…no se atrevía a pronunciarlo en esos momento….pero debía….era necesario hacerle saber al mayor lo que sentía—tengo miedo de sentir algo por ti…--

Ryuzaki quedo pasmado ante lo dicho por el peliblanco, como lo había echo? Como se había atrevido? Nunca mostraba ni mencionaba lo que sentía! Por que lo había echo?!...era eso!...a eso se refería hace momentos… "_con un niño es diferente, te darás cuenta que será fácil llegar a nosotros….demasiado_…"Near era un niño…y como había dicho, no se excluía de ser una presa fácil para Ryuzaki.

El mayor sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, no podía creer aun que el niño se estuviera abriendo hacia el…entonces si era verdad que la inocencia y confianza de un crío eran tan puras y accesibles como no tenia idea.

--Near…cuantos años tienes?—preguntó, con la mirada perdida.

--seis—respondió.

Era imposible…

El camino hacia el departamento de Ryuzaki continuo por lo menos durante unos 10 minutos mas, tiempo en el que ninguno volvió a mencionar nada al otro, simplemente callaban y se miraban a momentos de reojo.

Llegaron una gran propiedad cercada y asegurada aparentemente adinerada.

El lugar estaba un poco escondido del centro, no muchas personas habitaban a sus alrededores, y su vista se hacia aun mas difícil al estar rodeados de bosque.

La limosina avanzó hasta la entrada de lo que aparentaba ser una gran casa de dos pisos, con tejado a la puerta, donde pararon un momento para poder bajar.

--Mello…--Ryuzaki tento suavemente el hombro del niño, que yacía profundamente dormido aun, al lado de Matt—ya hemos llegado…--

Al sentir el movimiento, el rubio comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, siendo Ryuzaki la primera cosa en distinguir.

--Ryuzaki…--el niño se estiro aun con flojera—ya llegamos?—

--si—

El menor se sentó sobre el asiento y trato de despertar bien, tallo sus ojos y dio un bostezó, después miro a Matt, quien aun dormía a su lado.

--Matt!!—sin cuidado, Mello comenzó a jalarle de la camisa para despertarlo, cosa que sin duda alguna lo aria.

--hmm…--el pelirrojo molesto despertó apartando a Mello de el—déjame!—

--ya llegamos!—

--a donde?—

--al departamento de Ryuzaki—

Matt al parecer ni si quiera recordaba lo que hacia en ese lugar, aun estaba medio dormido—ya?— el niño miro a Ryuzaki, quien aun seguía a su lado.

--si.—

--en donde esta Near?— pregunto el rubio mirando a su alrededor y notando que este no se encontraba dentro del carro.

--ya bajó, esta dentro del departamento—respondió el joven.

Sin decir nada, Mello bajo del carro seguido de Matt. Estaba ansioso por entrar al lugar. Lo primero en observar fue el ambiente a su alrededor, aun nevaba, no tan fuerte como esa mañana, pero pequeños copos seguían cayendo disparcidos desde el cielo, a la entrada, una puerta enorme de madera aparentemente antigua y gastada se encontraba semiabierta, un techado elegante cubría el camino de la limosina a la entrada.

Lentamente el pequeño empujo un poco la puerta hacia adentro para acceder al interior del departamento, al hacerlo, lo primero que cruzo su vista fue la gran sala de estar, lugar en que Near se encontraba sentado sobre el suelo.

El lugar era espacioso y elegante, el piso alfombrado estaba rodeado por algunos sillones y una mesa de centro entre ellos. Algunos cuadros y figuras adornaban la habitación, y los ventanales sobre todo, que eran enormes, daban una vista perfecta hacia el exterior. Definitivamente, era el lugar mas elegante en que había estado.

Near, aun sentado sobre el suelo se retorcía un mechón del pelo mientras observaba curioso a su alrededor.

--mas tarde les llevare a la habitación donde se quedaran ustedes, si desean, pueden quedarse aquí por el momento—Ryuzaki recién entraba al lugar—aquí vivirán por un buen tiempo, espero que se acostumbren—.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

y aqui termina el capitulo, espero que les alla gustado y que me dejen mas reviews


	6. instintos

Kya! n.n hola a todos otra vez! que bueno que sigan leyendo mi fic y me den tantos animos! X3 muxas grasias!

ahora aqui les traigo el proximo capitulo, el cual espero que disfruten...ha! y tambien tenia unas pequeñas duditas...aver si alguien me la puede responder n.nu...cual es la edad de Matt? o.O y a que edad llgaron los niños (Matt, Mello y Near)al orfanatorio? a mi me dijieron que Mello vivio 10 años en Wammy´s house, pero no he encontrado datos de ello o.ou

bueno, aver si alguien se las save me las dice . por ahora ahora me despido y espero que disfruten el capitulo!.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aquella tarde en que los niños llegaron al departamento de Ryuzaki pasaron un largo tiempo en aquella estancia en que llegaron primero, tal y como les había propuesto el mayor. Ahí las cosas tomaron un camino un poco más calmado y agradable que en el carro, Ryuzaki ahora estaba más sereno y sentía poder manejar cualquier tipo de situación, por el momento.

Los niños solo charlaban con el mayor acerca de sus viajes y casos resueltos en su trabajo a lo largo de su vida, y este, aprovecho el momento para darles una idea a los tres de lo que algún día se podrían dedicar a hacer, les detallo todos y cada unos de los riesgos que pasaba constantemente pero también les aseguro que era algo tan gratificante ayudar a tantas personas…ser la justicia.

Mello quedo sorprendido por todas las cosas a las que se enfrentaba Ryuzaki día a día, parecía ser difícil tomar entre las manos la vida de tantas personas y acogerles seguridad, pero seguro también era muy agradable sentir el triunfo y satisfacción de ganar un caso. Estaba más que decidido, cuando fuera grande seria igual a Ryuzaki, ese era su sueño.

Near, por su parte, se mostró bastante interesado en los comentarios del mayor, no tanto por que le maravillara las cosas a las que se enfrentaba todos los días, si no por el joven mismo….que era lo que le movía a arriesgar su vida de esa manera para salvar a personas a quienes ni siquiera conocía? Que lo impulsaba a asegurar que el era la justicia? Era muy interesante, por lo que savia de el, Ryuzaki nunca paso una vida de lo mas grande o agradable posible…entonces…por que se oponía a seguir esa línea de injusticia y maltrato por la que había caminado todo aquel tiempo? No parecía ser lógico…por lo regular…una persona que ha pasado por tantos tormentos, suele a copiar esas mismas manías y conductas cuando es mayor…pero Ryuzaki no! Al contrario, tal parecía ser que aquellos eventos le hicieron recapacitar y decidir lo que estaba bien…lo que era la justicia! Y tal vez eso si era normal, querer ser justo para dar a otros lo que el nunca tuvo en un pasado.

A diferencia de Mello y Near que estaban extasiados con el mayor, Matt ni siquiera prestaba atención a la charla en la que se supone, debería estar involucrado. Como moría de hambre al llegar al departamento, Ryuzaki le entrego un trozo de pie, que el niño enseguida comenzó a comer, desinteresándose de todo lo que pasara a su alrededor, y es que en verdad a el no le importaba lo que Ryuzaki dijera o hiciera, demás…si estaba en esa parte era simplemente para vigilar a su amigo.

Las horas pasaron desapercibidas ante aquella charla que continuo durante vario tiempo más, ya que el sol salio de entre las nubes despejadas en el cielo y el ambiente aclaro lo suficiente.

Para cuando la plática acabó y ya nadie tenía nada que decir o dudas que aclarar, Ryuzaki propuso a los niños enseñarles el departamento completo e indicarles la habitación en que se quedarían. Solo era un cuarto para los tres, con dos camas, y es que "_no estaba planeado desde un principio que Matt les acompañara" _era por eso que el mayor simplemente incorporo dos pequeñas camas al cuarto…de esa forma, dos de los niños tendrían que compartir una misma…con suerte, tal vez lograra hacer que Near y Mello quedaran juntos, pero estaba seguro que eso no ocurriría por el momento, tal vez mas adelante.

En un principio a los tres les molesto un poco encontrarse con dicha sorpresa y tenderse a la idea que deberían compartir entre ellos las dos camas.

--Ryuzaki...Pero somos tres…solo hay dos camas—exclamo el rubio, tomando asiento en una de ellas, casi proclamando que ese seria su lugar.

--lo se, una para ti y otra para Near—contesto—recuerda que no estaba en mis planes traer a Matt con nosotros—miro al pelirrojo, quien al parecer un poco desconcertado y averiguando que le retaban con desafió a resolver dicho problema, se adelanto a contestar.

--bien!—el niño dio un salto sobre la cama en que Mello se encontraba—eso significa que dormiré con Mello, verdad?—miro al pelinegro, esperando una respuesta a su comentario.

--si, creo que si…--respondió, tratando de ignorar lo sucedido, después se volvió al peliblanco de su lado—dormirás en la cama que queda— le indico.

--si, esta bien—respondió indiferente, jugando con su pelo.

Después de enseñarles todas a cada una de las habitaciones del departamento, ayudo a los niños a bajar sus pertenencias y acomodarlas en su habitación. Así el tiempo siguió avanzando y las 4 de la tarde dieron rápidamente, hora a la que tanto Mello como Matt tenían hambre nuevamente, pero Ryuzaki estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerles algo de comida, así que simplementeles llevo al comedor y les dio de los panes y dulces que a todas horas acostumbraba comer, eso no era bueno.

--nos darás dulces para comer?—pregunto Near, mirando sorprendido a los recipientes y platos repletos de golosinas sobre la mesa.

--si, que pasa? No te gustan?—

--no…no es eso…--

--si! Dulces!—el rubio tomo asiento de inmediato a la mesa, comer dulces en vez de comida era mucho mejor después de todo, lo mismo pensaba Matt.

--entonces come, estoy muy cansado, iré a dormir un poco…si necesitan algo estaré en mi habitación, no salgan del departamento y traten de no hacer demasiado ruido…--el pelinegro miro al menor—Near, si algo pasa ve a buscarme, de acuerdo?—

--..Emh…si…yo te busco…-- el pequeño aun medio contrariado ante la inmadures del mayor al dejarlos solos, jugaba pinchando los dulces sobre la mesa.

El joven se retiro del lugar y dejo a los tres comiendo en la mesa de la habitación.

El mas pequeño no savia si Ryuzaki los dejo solos por algún descuido o era algo planeado, pero fuera lo que fuera, le incomodaba bastante estar a solas con Matt y Mello. De estar en Wammy´s house ya se abría retirado ha su habitación, pero ese no era Wammy´s house y estar por ahí caminando en un departamento desconocido seria algo grosero de su parte, así que no tuvo de otra mas que quedarse ahí con los otros dos, quienes no dejaban de tomar dulces de los recipientes.

--Near, no tienes hambre?—pregunto el rubio, mordiendo un trozo de chocolate al notar que el menor no había siquiera probado nada.

--no, no tengo hambre…-- siguió jugando con las golosinas.

--pero que genial es Ryuzaki!—exclamo el pelirrojo, tratando de intervenir entre su amigo y Near, evitando que pudieran comenzar alguna posible conversación—nos da dulces en vez de comida!—trato de lucir lo mas contento posible a los ojos de Mello.

--si! Lo se, Es genial!!—Respondió este, tomando un chocolate mas de los recipientes—en Wammy´s house nunca nos dan dulces para comer—

--es por que los dulces no son comida…-- comento el menor, jugando aun con las golosina, al parecer un poco incomodado.

Mello se molesto con el, acaso no podía divertirse como el niño que se suponía que era?...acaso odiaba tanto estar con ellos?...o era que lo odiaba a el?...

--que es lo que te pasa?!—grito el niño—aun fuera del orfanatorio tienes que ser tan prefecto y querer demostrar hacer siempre lo correcto?!...eres un fastidio! Acaso solo lo haces para que te comparen conmigo?!—

--no, si te refieres al por que no quiero comer lo ago por que no tengo hambre—respondió—además…quien me compararía contigo? Matt?...Ryuzaki fue quien nos pidió que comiéramos dulces así que no creo estar haciendo lo correcto—

Era una molestia! Realmente lo era! Siempre debía hacer o decir algo para dejarlo abajo y demostrar así lo maduro que podía ser a su lado, estaba furioso, siempre hablaba antes de pensar las cosas y ahora con toda seguridad había pensado que Near intentaba hacer lo correcto como siempre y dejarlo en ridículo, pero eso en verdad no era cierto, el pequeño simplemente no apetecía a comer y era todo…una vez mas, sus emociones lo controlaban.

--vamos, Mello! Que te importa si quiere hacer o no algo, déjalo en paz ya! No es nadie! —Exclamo el pelirrojo a su lado, tomando un pequeño pan dulce del centro—actúas como si te importara tanto…--

--claro que no! Es un idiota!—miro al niño—lo eres en verdad! Y no me importa lo que hagas, no me aras quedar mal frente a Ryuzaki! Escuchaste?!—podia ser todo un ángel cuando se encontraba con su mentor, pero realmente era un diablillo cuando este no se encontraba presente, y mas aun cuando Matt estaba a su lado para apoyarle en cualquiera de sus travesuras. Eso era algo que Near savia a la perfección, y en momentos como ese, cuando sentía que los dos se venían enzima de el, era cuando se situaba a la defensiva e intentaba resguardarse, cosa extraña en el.

--tu eres el único que se hace quedar mal—respondió desafiante, esperando alguna respuesta corporal por parte del rubio, y es que seguir hablando seria ya algo demasiado maduro por parte del niño, golpear seria lo correcto en su caso, acción para la que Near ya estaba preparado.

Y tal como había supuesto, Mello estaba al borde de la cordura y a punto de golpear al niño, pero de la nada decidió no hacerlo.

--lo que sucede es que en este lugar no hay nadie que te compare con Mello, por eso intentas molestarlo—exclamo el pelirrojo.

--eso no es cierto..—

--estas acostumbrado a recibir los elogios y atención de todos en Wammy´s house, pero aquí a nadie le importas, cualquiera sabría que a Ryuzaki le interesa y agrada mucho mas estar con Mello que contigo! Eres tan aburrido y serio que de seguro le cuesta trabajo conversar contigo—

--tienes razón!—Mello comenzó a reír burlescamente.

Los dos niños de nuevo comenzaron a murmurar y reír entre ellos sobre Near, ahora era la oportunidad del rubio para demostrar a su rival lo bueno que era para manejar las cosas a su modo.

Por su parte, el peliblanco no podía hacer nada en su defensa, no tenia mas…solo le restaba quedar ahí en ese lugar y esperar posiblemente hasta que Ryuzaki llegara o algo ocurriera para poder alejarse, a Mello le impresiono bastante que Near quedara inmóvil a pesar de escuchar los murmullos y risitas en burla que el y su amigo le dedicaban con descaro…acaso se estaba dando por vencido?...por que no se retiraba?...era eso que notaba en sus ojos vergüenza?

Matt seguía comentando cosas molestas sobre el menor y el rubio simplemente se dedicaba a alentarle y reír de sus exclamaciones sin sentido realmente, pero por dentro, no disfrutaba tanto como aparentaba por fuera...de echo…era molesto…no savia que ocurría, pero no disfrutaba burlarse de Near cuando este no hacia absolutamente nada para defenderse y los comentarios que Matt hacia ya no le causaban gracia.

Miro de reojo al niño y noto que apilaba varias golosinas, savia bien lo que significaba, intentaba enfocar su atención distrayéndose con los dulces para no escuchar los comentarios que hacían sobre el, eso representaba que en verdad lo molestaban, pero tampoco se retiraba de ahí…por que?!.

--Near por que no te largas de aquí?!!—grito al fin el rubio, con desesperación y fiereza, cosa que llamo la atención de los otros dos en el cuarto. El peliblanco se quedo callado y esparció entre la mesa los dulces que apilaba, estaba nervioso y realmente no savia como contestar ha aquella pregunta, aun que la razón era mas que clara para el mismo, no se alejaba por que temía estar solo en un lugar extraño y nuevo, aparte…no quería dejarlos a solas, prefería estar con ellos, aun que le resultara tan molesto.

--acaso eres idiota?...—pregunto Matt al menor, sonriendo con malicia—o es que pasa algo mas?...—el niño adivino que en verdad lo que Near tenía eran celos de su relación con Mello, y para provocarlo aun mas se acerco al lado del rubio.

Mello ignoraba lo que sucedía, no tenia ni la menor idea de que los dos peleaban en silencio por el en ese mismo momento, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que Near cada vez se mostraba un poco mas nervioso, e intentaba con esfuerzo ignorarlos…o mas bien, ignorar lo que Matt decía sobre el…eso no estaba bien…odiaba a Near y disfrutaba de molestarlo, pero no toleraba que alguien mas lo insultara…que era eso? Cuando había nacido ese sentimiento hacia el niño? No podía hacer mas que dejarse llevar por sus instintos y defender lo que proclamaba como suyo.

-- Mello tiene razón! Por que no te vas de aquí?!Eres una molestia!—

--Matt, cállate!—grito el niño empujando levemente al pelirrojo, señalándole que no continuara o en verdad le tumbaría al suelo para golpearlo.

--oye! Que te pasa?!— tal acto ofendió al chico y como cualquiera se hubiera esperado que reaccionara se defendió regresando el insulto al otro. Era cierto que Matt quería mucho a Mello y que era su mejor amigo, pero eran niños, y esas cosas pasaban, después de todo, solían tener riñas cada cierto tiempo, después se reconciliaban y olvidaban todo. Tal parecía que este día les tocaba discutir nuevamente.

Near sonrió discretamente al ver como los dos comenzaban a pelearse y pensó en llamar a Ryuzaki, pero seria mucho mas interesante ver como los dos se peleaban por un buen tiempo, por lo menos asta que alguno terminara lastimado realmente.

--por que me golpeas?!...no me toques!!—los dos intentaban con rabia lidiar ante tal situación, Matt por no comprender la razón de su amigo al golpearlo cuando el solamente intentaba alejar a Near, y Mello, simplemente desquitaba su rabia y defendía al peliblanco, pues nadie mas que el tenia derecho a insultarle o tocarlo. Realmente tenían fuerzas y se agredían con ira.

--Matt! No vuelvas a decir nada sobre Near!!—grito el rubio, tomando al niño bajo su cuerpo y logrando inmovilizarle—que yo lo insulte o moleste no tiene que ver contigo!!—

--Mello…que te pasa?!—pregunto el pelirrojo, sorprendido.

--soy yo la única persona que puede humillarle y seré la única que lo venza sin ayuda de nadie!! No te metas entre nosotros!!—

--suéltame!!—el niño debajo de su cuerpo se levantó bruscamente y logro tumbar al otro de espaldas contra el suelo.

--idiota!!—aun con rabia el rubio decidió alejarse de Matt e ir a tomar de Near por la pijama con insulto para arrastrarle fuera de ese cuarto, el pequeño no se resistió y le siguió el paso.

Matt aun estaba molesto, pero ya no intentaría nada para seguir su pelea con el rubio, el tiempo lo calmaría y lo aria olvidar esa riña, al igual que todas las demás. Tomo asiento a la mesa y miro el reloj de pared, eran las 5 PM…con suerte, estarían reconciliados para mañana….Near ya no era algo en que pensar esos momentos, lo único que le importaba era Mello.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--Mello!..a donde vas?—pregunto el menor aun siendo arrastrado de la ropa por el niño a lo largo de un pasillo.

--a donde sea!—al parecer, ni siquiera savia a donde se dirigía, solo intentaba alejarse de Matt y Ryuzaki—escucha!!—detuvo a mitad del camino, justo al lado de un gran ventanal que daba vista hacia los blancos bosques de fuera—si alguien ha de vencerte…seré yo!—tomo los hombros del niño e hizo que le mirara directo a los ojos—nadie mas se meterá entre esta disputa, nadie!! Ni siquiera Matt…ni si quiera Ryuzaki!!...somos solo tu y yo…entiendes?—

--no..—sus ojos inexpresivos miraron al mayor por un momento. Que era tan difícil de comprender?...—que disputa?—

--idiota! Sabes bien de que hablo!—

--no, no lo se…Mello….para ser una disputa, dos personas deben pelar por algo…cada una debe querer alcanzar algún propósito….y yo…yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, no estoy luchando para alcanzar nada—

Esas palabras le martillaron en la cabeza con fuerza…a que se refería con eso? Se estaba burlando nuevamente de el?! Era eso?! Acaso se creía tan bueno como para competir?!.

--imbesil!! Lo haces de nuevo!! Crees que eres mejor que yo, verdad?!!—de tomarle simplemente de hombros, sus manos recorrieron hasta el cuello de su pijama y con fuerza le elevo un poco, listo para golpearle.

--no—

Mas sin embargo, no podía, no podía golpearlo!...que era lo que pasaba?.

--tu eres el único que esta peleando solo...no puedes superarme…--

Acaso era orgullo lo que podía percibir de el menor?...si…era eso, aun cuando intentaba esconder sus emociones era imposible deshacerse de ellas, y por experiencia, savia que las emociones podían llegar a ser su peor defecto, aun que también, si no se controlaban como debía ser, resultarían de suma ayuda para derrotar a Near. Eso le daba una idea, una estrategia de cómo combatir contra el peliblanco.

--dices que eres mejor que yo?—el rubio sonrió con malicia, tenia un plan—acaso crees que eres mejor?...estas equivocado…--

El pequeño no tenia idea de lo que Mello intentaba decir, pero con seguridad podía casi afirmar que debía ser algún plan para intentar de superarle.

--ahora ven, hay que ir con Ryuzaki…-- su actitud cambio un poco al igual que su tono de voz, de estar tan serio retomo aquel carácter tan despreocupado y oportuno. No savia a que se debía, pero no sintió riesgo de seguirle el juego.

--bien, vamos—

Los dos partieron a la habitación del joven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt, por su parte seguía tirado en medio cuerpo sobre la mesa, esperando a que el tiempo pasara, ya no estaba molesto con Mello, estaba molesto con Near, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, seguramente su orgullo no le ayudaría a reconciliarse con su amigo por ese día, y menos aun en un lugar como ese, y con dos enemigos a la vez aliados del rubio, Ryuzaki y Near, se dio cuenta entonces que había comentado una verdadera estupidez y que pelearse con Mello no fue lo mejor en esa situación, si estaba ahí era gracias a Mello, y si este se molestaba y le comentaba a Ryuzaki lo de la pelea, este con gusto le regresaría al orfanatorio…ahora tenia miedo, no quería regresar y perder al su amigo por una cosa tan tonta…pero tampoco podía ir y disculparse en esos momentos. Solo le quedaba esperar por que Mello no pidiera a Ryuzaki que lo devolviera a Wammy´s house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frente a una de las tantas puertas en el corredor, Mello toco quedo a una, esperando la respuesta del joven en su interior para poder acceder, cosa que no tardo demasiado, apenas toco unas cuantas veces el chico pidió que entraran a su interior.

Los dos niños entraron, con cautela, cerciorándose de no interrumpir nada en ese momento. les sorprendió encontrar a Ryuzaki sentado a la esquina de una enorme cama, no durmiendo como se lo esperaban.

--Ryuzaki!—Mello trepo a la cama—pensé que estarías durmiendo—tal y como suponía Near, ahora Mello era todo un angelito y no un demonio como solía ser cuando estaban a solas, asta el tono de voz le había cambiado y se miraba demasiado susceptible al lado del mayor.

Near también se acerco, pero no subió a la cama, simplemente se paro frente al pelinegro.

--no…no puedo dormir…--respondió, mirando al rubio.

--no? Pero te vez tan cansado! Deberías descansar—le propuso con gentileza mientras se le metía entre los brazos, intentando hallar afecto. El mayor ya estaba acostumbrado a que el niño se le pegara o embrollara a momentos, pero no le molestaba, savia que lo hacia únicamente buscando su cariño, no pretendía molestarlo.

--ya lo intente, pero no puedo—acaricio su cabello.

En ese momento, Near recordó las cosas que Matt había comentado de el hace momentos…que Ryuzaki prefería estar al lado de Mello, pues era demasiado aburrido para estar con el…parecía ser cierto…ahora mismo, Ryuzaki parecía estarse llevando mejor con Mello la ignoraban la presencia del menor…tal vez después de todo realmente era aburrido y molesto…se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero el mayor le detuvo.

--Near, a donde vas? Ven aquí—le indico el joven, señalándole un lugar a su lado. El niño, un poco aliviado de no ser del todo ignorado por el joven, no perdió la oportunidad y se acercó a el, intentando subir a la cama, pero batallando en ello, pues el tamaño de esta le rebasaba un poco, Ryuzaki lo noto y le ayudo a subir tomándolo por debajo de los brazos, después lo coloco a su lado.

--que pasa? Por que vinieron?—

--estamos aburridos—comento el rubio.

--y Matt? En donde esta?—pregunto el pelinegro notando hasta ahora que uno de los niños faltaba.

--ha, no se—

--no sabes? Como que no sabes? No ha salido del departamento, verdad?—estaba alterado nuevamente, justo cuando acababa de calmar un poco.

--no! No salio! Debe estar por ahí…no se en donde—

Ryuzaki le interrogo con un gesto.

--es que me pelee con el y no se en donde esta—

--ha…y por que se han peleado?—

--por que me estaba molestando…--respondió el peliblanco, mirando al rubio. se moría por ver la expresión de este… matar de ganas por golpearle e insultarle justo enfrente de Ryuzaki…eso seria divertido, pero estaba seguro que no lo aria, por que no quería quedar mal ante el joven.

Como había predicho, el rubio le hizo mala cara, eso no era lo que planeaba responder, pero no lo contra diría frente a Ryuzaki, pues era verdad, y si se lo preguntaba a Matt, seguro este diría lo mismo…que peleo para defender a Near.

--con que fue eso…--miro a Mello, quien no evito sonrojarse levemente. No aguantaba las ganas de golpear a Near esta vez.

--me alegra escuchar eso…eso quiere decir que Matt esta molesto contigo también, verdad Mello?—

--si– respondió el menor sin dar oportunidad al otro de hacerlo—yo diría que mejor lo regresaras a Wammy´s house, después de todo, si los dos estarán enojados de que te sirve tener aquí a Matt?—

--tienes razón…--la idea agrado bastante al mayor.

--no!!—grito Mello—no lo regreses!!—

--pero…están molestos….por que no quieres que lo regrese?—era extraño, por lo regular cuando los niños peleaban se dejaban ir por sus emociones al grado de desear lo peor a su contendiente sin pensar en las consecuencias, era extraño que Mello se opusiera a separarse de Matt nuevamente.

--no quieres que lo regrese?—pregunto el joven, algo extrañado—por que?—

--si es cierto que estamos molestos, pero ya va a pasar! Siempre es lo mismo, peleamos y al poco tiempo lo olvidamos, no te lo lleves!!—

--entonces no estas enojado con el, verdad?—

--si..Pero…no, ya no estoy molesto con el pero no quiero que lo devuelvas!—

--esta bien, no lo regresare—

Near echo un suspiro de fastidio al escuchar lo último.

--pero, aun así, no quiero verlo ni tampoco quiero hablar con el, por lo menos no ahora...—eso era comprensible, savia que su orgullo se opondría a reconciliarse—por eso dormiré aquí!—

--eso no—el joven rió por lo bajo—dormirás en la habitación que les he dado ya—

--no!! No quiero dormir con Matt!!—

--entonces duerme con Near—

--…-- el rubio miro al niño, no se podía oponer a el sin ninguna razón…pero tenia una, no demasiado lógica pero al fin era una…--no, tampoco quiero dormir con el—

--por que no?—

--por que no quiero—esa era su excusa.

--bien…y que aras entonces?—

--dormiré en la sala, supongo—se echo de espaldas contra el cobertor, mirando hacia el techo.

--no!—exclamo el peliblanco—no dormiré a solas en la misma habitación que Matt!—imito el mismo movimiento que el de mello y se tiro de espaldas sobre la cama.

--entonces que Near duerma en una de las camas, Mello en la otra, y Matt duerma aquí, con migo—

--NO!!—era una pésima idea para los dos, y lo que hace momentos comenzó como charla, se había convertido en una pequeña riña y capricho de los niños.

--bien, duerman en mi cama y yo en la de ustedes— propuso el joven, sarcásticamente, no hablaba en serio.

--quien?—pregunto Mello.

--olvídenlo…--la jaqueca le estaba volviendo.

--entonces duermo en la sala!—

--si..si…--Ryuzaki se paro y dispuso a salir del cuarto.

--y yo duermo en la habitación s-o-l-o!—proclamo el menor—Que Matt se quede en la cocina o afuera o donde sea!—

--si..Hagan lo que quieran…--el pelinegro se llevo una mano a la frente—duerman en la bañera si quieren…--después cruzo la puerta, dejando a los dos niños solos.

--ya ves lo que has hecho?!—grito el rubio.

--yo no hice nada, fuiste tu—respondió el menor.

--dormirás en la habitación y yo dormiré con Ryuzaki, quieras o no!—

--claro que no, No dormiré a solas con Matt—

--idiota, dormirás en una de las camas, el en la otra! No estarán tan juntos!—

--aun así no lo are—

--y si estoy en la habitación aria gran diferencia? Seria exactamente lo mismo!! Mat seguiría estando en la habitación sin o con migo!!—

--pero seria diferente, no estaría solo…--

Eso ultimo callo al rubio un buen tiempo…a que se refería con eso?...en verdad lo estaba contando como a alguien? Como a alguien en quien podía confiar?...era increíble.

--olvídalo…---el niño bajo de la cama y se dispuso a dejar solo a Mello en aquel cuarto, pero este mismo le detuvo antes.

--espera!!...si no duermo en la misma cama que Matt…entonces dormiré con tigo…--

--has lo que quieras, Mello…--después salio del lugar, aparentando indiferencia, pero realmente sintiendo alivio de poder dormir una vez mas con el rubio…quería sentir nuevamente aquello que sintió la vez que durmió a su lado…quería sentir su calido cuerpo y su protección al igual que compañía. Estar en un lugar como ese seguro no le dejaría dormir en paz por la noche, no acostumbraba mucho a dormir fuera del orfanatorio, y savia bien que si no se sentía como en su habitación, tardaría demasiado en conciliar el sueño…posiblemente Mello le ayudara.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryuzaki había partido derecho a la cocina, donde Matt se encontrara, pero en verdad lo ignoraba.

Lo encontró muy pensativo sobre codos en la mesa, mirando hacia el reloj.

No pretendía molestarlo ni tampoco hacerle compañía, simplemente tenia hambre y los dulces aun seguía sobre la mesa en aquellos recipientes, así que tomo asiento al lado del pelirrojo.

--que haces, matt?—pregunto el mayor mientras tomaba una golosina del centro. Savia que estaría sentado ahí por un buen tiempo, así que se decidió a comenzar una posible charla decente, por primera vez desde el día en que se conocieron.

--nada…. —al parecer el niño no tenia demasiadas fuerzas o ánimos para molestar al joven. De echo, asta parecía estar un poco deprimido—solo espero…--

--esperas?—se introdujo algún otro dulce a la boca.

--si...no quiero estar solo…por eso quiero que sea mañana, para poder hablar y jugar con Mello…aquí no hay nada divertido para hacer solo…--

--y tienes que esperar a que sea mañana para poder hablar con Mello?—

--si! Es que se supone que estamos peleados y por eso no podemos hablar hasta mañana…-- en verdad se valían del puro orgullo esos niños.

--ya veo…-- siguió comiendo, tal parecía que ni siquiera escuchaba al niño a su lado, solo se interesaba por las golosinas, y es que el comer cosas tan dulces le calmaban los nervios y lo ponía de buen humor—y por que se supone que debas esperar hasta mañana? Acaso no puedes hablar con el ahora?—

--no…--se recostó sobre la mesa y cerro los ojos—aun son las 5…-- se levanto de la silla y tomo camino hacia otro cuarto.

--a donde vas?—pregunto el joven.

--no o se…a pasar el rato…-- después salio del lugar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras, Mello intentaba recuperar ese tiempo que no pasaba al lado de Matt por culpa de la riña "jugando con Near".

--mira, Near, como estoy peleado con Matt por tu culpa, tendrás que jugar conmigo...—

--yo no quiero jugar con tigo..—exclamo el menor mientras el rubio le arrastraba de la ropa hacia el interior de una habitación.

--calla! Jugaras conmigo! mira…--le mostró el interior del cuarto al que accedieron. Era un lugar amplio y bien decorado, con estantes y vitrinas aparentemente vacías, un pequeño escritorio con cajones y un espejo enorme que cubría casi una de las paredes completas, un ventanal cubierto por pesadas cortinas de tela y un librero. Parecía ser un salón de entretenimiento.

--aquí esta bien..—exclamo el niño, soltando al menor.

--quiero irme de aquí, yo no quiero jugar contigo…--

--mira, este juego lo inventamos yo y Matt…--

--no quiero…--

--primero, para pode jugar debes tomar algo, un objeto, lo que tu quieras—

El rubio miro a su alrededor, buscando algo. Near quien no disfrutaba mucho de la idea de tener que jugar con Mello por miedo a meterse en problemas, obedeció a la orden del niño y de inmediato observo a su alrededor, en busca de algún objeto. Miro un bolígrafo sobre el escritorio y lo tomo.

--ya!—aviso, mostrando el bolígrafo a Mello.

--muy bien…--Mello se dirigió al librero y tomo uno de los tantos libros que ahí se encontraban—yo elijo esto—le mostró el libro al menor.

--ya me puedo ir?—

--no!! Ni siquiera a comenzado el juego!!—Grito molesto—ahora...Cada uno debe esconder su objeto en algún lugar de la habitación y el otro deberá encontrarlo—

--que fácil, después puedo irme?—

--no!! Sal del cuarto, esconderé el libro, después entraras tú y esconderás el bolígrafo—

--esta bien—el niño obedeció y salio de la habitación, era un juego demasiado fácil, y conociendo a Mello ya había varios lugares en los que sospechaba para encontrar a aquel libro, hasta sus detalles había memorizado ya, era pequeño y de color negro, un poco grueso y pequeñas letras rojas en su portada.

La puerta se abrió del interior y mello indico al niño que entrara esta vez para que el escondiera el bolígrafo.

El pequeño no tardo ni siquiera medio minuto cuando salio para señalar al rubio que había acabado.

Los dos entraron nuevamente a la habitación.

--bueno, ahora tú busca el libro que yo escondí y yo busco el bolígrafo, el primero que encuentre lo que busca, gana—

Cada uno tomo su camino y comenzó su búsqueda.

El pequeño peliblanco se dirigió al librero, siendo ese su primer lugar en sospecha, miro cada uno de los libros acomodados…rojos, verdes, amarillos….había solamente tres libros negros, dos a medio librero y uno en lo mas alto, solo podía subir hasta allá con ayuda de algo. Miro nuevamente a su alrededor en busca de algo que le brindara ayuda y encontró una silla frente al escritorio, de esas enormes y de madera gruesa. Con arduo trabajo logro arrastrarla hasta al frente del librero y con mucho cuidado subió a ella, logrando así quedar a la altura de los libros negros.

Tomo uno de ellos, no era el que buscaba, tenia dibujos extraños sobre su portada, lo tiro al suelo, después tomo el siguiente, pero tampoco era el que buscaba…eso significaba que el restante era el que quería.

--lo encontré—exclamo al rubio al mismo tiempo en que tomaba el libro en sus manos, pero se llevo tremenda sorpresa al darse cuenta que el lomo podía ser de color negro, mas sin embargo la portada y contra portada de colores distintos.

--creo que ese no es el libro, Near..—después se burlo del pequeño.

Entonces, eso quería decir que el libro que Mello había oculto podía ser cualquiera de los cientos mas que estaban ahí?! Observo que la portada y contraportada eran de color negro, pero también recordó que Mello cubrió el lomo con sus manos…ahora entendía por que…este juego le estaba interesando bastante, aun que era cierto que le frustraba un poco.

Molesto, comenzó a tomar cada uno de los libros y revisarlos para después dejarlos caer al suelo, de esa forma, no tomaría el mismo dos veces.

Por su parte, Mello tenia aun un objetivo mas difícil, y es que encontrar un libro no se comparaba con encontrar un pequeño bolígrafo que bien podía caber en cualquier hueco. Pero mantuvo la calma y busco en cada lugar, empezando por los cajones del escritorio y siguiendo por las esquinas de la habitación, debajo de la alfombra y detrás de las cortinas. No encontró nada…también busco en los estantes y vitrinas de vidrio, pero no lo miro a simple vista.

Ya no podía pensar en algún otro lugar, y donde no había buscado aun era sobre las aspas del ventilador de techo. El niño busco el interruptor y echo el aparato a andar, pero el bolígrafo no se encontraba ahí.

A pesar del frío, el ventilador helaba el lugar y movía las hojas de los libros que Near tiraba al suelo.

Comenzando a perder la paciencia, Mello prosiguió a seguir buscando en aquellos pequeños lugares en que no esperaba encontrar el pequeño objeto…pero nada.

Near ya llevaba casi medio librero tirado sobre el suelo, cuando de repente tomo entre todos los libros uno de lomo rojo que al ver de cerca supo que era el de Mello.

--encontré el libro!—exclamo, enseñándolo al otro. Realmente había sido fácil.

Mello sintió tanta rabia de ni siquiera poder ganar contra el en un juego tan sencillo como aquel, y en el cual era siempre el ganador cuando jugaba con Matt. Seguro Near había oculto el bolígrafo en algún lugar inalcanzable en todos los sentidos para demostrar que era el mejor.

--tramposo!! En donde esta el bolígrafo?!!—

--no puedo decirte, aun no lo encuentras—

--seguro que ni siquiera lo escondiste!! Debes tenerlo tu!!—el rubio se acercó al menor y comenzó a esculcar sus bolsas.

--que haces?...no lo tengo! Esta escondido por aquí—respondió.

--mentira!! Ya busque por todas partes!!—y era verdad, todas las partes a su alcance habían sido examinadas una y otra vez.

--sigue buscando, yo ya gane y me voy de aquí—comento el niño, dejando el libro entre todos los otros sobre el suelo y dispuesto a retirarse de la habitación.

--claro que no!—Mello le jalo de un brazo—pruébame que el bolígrafo esta en esta habitación!—

--esta bien…--el pequeño quedo pensativo—esta en un mueble—.

--dentro un mueble?—pregunto el otro.

--no, sobre un mueble—

--idiota!!—ahora savia lo que Near hizo, simplemente había arrojado el pequeño bolígrafo sobre alguno de los muebles, sobre el librero, sobre alguna de las vitrinas o sobre un estante—y como crees que llegare hasta el?!! Eso es trampa!—

--claro que no, me dijiste que escondiera el bolígrafo, fue todo lo que hice—

--pero en algún lugar a mi alcance!! Yo deje el libro a tu alcance!! Eres un tramposo!!—

--aun así, el bolígrafo esta a tu alcance—

--claro!! Tumbando, rompiendo algo o lastimándome en el intento de tomarlo!!—

--no es así, hay una forma en que puedes conseguirlo sin lastimarte—Mello estaba furioso, no podía subir hasta la parte alta de alguno de los muebles para tomar el bolígrafo sin lastimares, pero debía hacer algo, no se dejaría vencer en ese juego.

--iré por el!—el rubio, mas que dispuesto, arrastro la silla del escritorio hacia el estante mas alto y la trepo para intentar después de subir por el mueble, pero era difícil, el mueble era tosco y no tenia huecos u orificios por los cuales tomarse. Ese plan no le serviría. No para el…era demasiado grande.

--Near ven aquí!—el niño obedeció y se acercó al rubio—sube!—le dejo un pequeño espacio al lado de la silla, dándole a saber que esperaba a que subiera a su lado.

--que quieres que haga?—

--que subas aquí!!—

El pequeño se apoyo de Mello y subió a su lado. La silla era demasiado tosca y resistente, el peso de los dos niños no era nada.

--sube por el bolígrafo—

--que?...no…no voy a subir, me echare el estante encima!—exclamo, algo preocupado de ser forzado por el otro—has ganado si quieres...deja el bolígrafo allá, vamonos—

--no! No me interesa si ganaste o gane yo, ahora quiero el bolígrafo!—

--déjalo allá…--

--entonces si esta arriba de este mueble, verdad?—

--si—

--te subiré y alcanzaras a tomarlo fácilmente—

--que me subirás? No! hay otra forma de alcanzarlo, el bolígrafo solo esta atorado entre...—

--no! Ven! Subirás por el! Eres mas chico que yo así que tu peso no alcanzara a volcar el estante, tenlo por seguro— el rubio se hincó en cuatro puntos sobre la silla y espero a que el menor subiera sobre el. Al principio Near pensó que podría ser algo peligroso, pero ahora que lo miraba bien, no parecía tan difícil, la sima del estante le quedaba cerca y su peso no era nada a comparación de el peso del estante, después de todo, una vez que tomara el bolígrafo, Mello lo dejaría en paz.

--si tomo el bolígrafo me dejas ir?—

--si...si…solo tómalo!—

El niño subió con cuidado al lomo del rubio, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y lográndolo a pocos segundos del acto. Después, prosiguió a buscar entre el estante un pequeño hueco o borde en el cual poder apoyarse para subir asta la sima, pero no había ninguno, solo unas pequeñas compuertas a mitad del mueble, supuso que si les abría encontraría el suficiente espacio como para poder apoyarse e impulsarse a subir. Las abrió con cuidado y efectivamente, estaban vacías y una pequeña repisa por dentro, la cual le seria de gran ayuda para subir hasta lo alto. Dejando lentamente la espalda del rubio, coloco sus pies sobre la pequeña repisa y con esfuerzo logro colocar la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la parte superior del mueble.

--aquí esta el bolígrafo—exclamo el niño.

Al escucharlo hablar, Mello se puso de pie e intento de mirar hacia el, noto entonces que no estaba de cuerpo completo sobre la parte alta del estante, si no solo la mita.

--bájalo!!—grito el rubio.

El pequeño intento tomar el pequeño bolígrafo, pero este estaba atorado entre el borde del estante y la pared.

--no puedo sacarlo! Esta atorado contra la pared!—

--no me importa! Sácalo!!—

--ya te dije que no puedo!—

--lo ves?! Y como esperabas a que lo alcanzara yo?!!—

--fácil, solo debías mover un poco el estante y la pluma caería al piso, detrás del mueble, así la podrías tomar…--

--idiota!! Por que no me lo dijiste?!!—

El menor ya ni si quiera tenía ganas de contestar a la pregunta del rubio.

--como es que lo subiste asta allá?!!—

--me subí al escritorio y lo aventé de forma que quedara entre el extremo de la pared y el estante, cuando callo ahí, solamente junte el mueble contra la pared para que atorara el bolígrafo y no cayera tan fácilmente—

El escritorio era alto, y con 2 o 3 intentos cuidadosamente hubiera sido fácil lograr que dicho objeto cayera en medio del mueble y la pared.

--esta bien!! No te muevas!! Sacudiré un poco el estante para desatorar el bolígrafo!!—

--no!! No te atrevas a mover el estante! Estoy sobre el y si lo sacudes aunque sea un poco me caerá encima—

--no te caerá encima!!—

--deja que baje primero y después haces lo que quieras—

--esta bien, voy a ayudarte— nuevamente el niño se coloco sobre la silla, esperando a recibir al pequeño, pero este no bajo.

--Mello…--le llamo desde arriba.

--que pasa?—

--no puedo bajar…--

--como que no puedes bajar?! Solo hazlo! Es igual que subir, solo que al revés—

Subir podía ser fácil, pero bajar no.

En ese mismo e inoportuno momento, los dos niños pudieron escuchar la voz de Ryuzaki llamarles al otro lado de la puerta, sobre el pasillo.

--es Ryuzaki!—se altero el rubio, temiendo que les encontrara en ese lugar y momento…aun que…para Near era todo lo contrario, estaba mas que aliviado de que Ryuzaki estuviera tan cerca.

--Ryuzaki!!—le llamo el menor.

--cállate!!—

--Ryuzaki!!!—

--que te calles!!—

La puerta se abrió, era el joven, quien apenas entraba al cuarto

—ha...aquí están…--exclamo aun sin ver el lugar donde Near se encontraba.  
--Ryuzaki!! Bájame de aquí!!—y al ver a la criatura sobre semejante parte le dejo sin aliento, como había llegado hasta allá?! Que demonios hacia ahí?! Tenia que hacer algo y rápido.

--Near! Pero…que haces ahí?!!—

--Ryuzaki! Near subió hasta allá arriba!!—comento el rubio a los pies del joven.

--esta bien...te bajare de ahí…--en verdad no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que debía hacer, estaba asustado y esos muebles eran tan viejos que temía que pudieran romper en ese momento.

Con cuidado subió sobre la silla y extendió los brazos hacia el niño, este, con toda confianza se dejo ir al mayor. Parecía que todo estaba mejor ahora, solo faltaba bajar al pequeño…pero eso no era todo aun…la parte superior de la pijama del niño se atoro entre una pequeña silueta grabada sobre la vista del mismo mueble, provocando así, que este se balanceara al mismo tiempo en que Ryuzaki acercaba al niño a su cuerpo.

--Ryuzaki el mueble!!—grito Mello, percatándose de lo ocurrido.

El joven se dio cuenta de ello, mas sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para tratar de regresarlo a su lugar.

--Near!—el joven tomo al niño en brazos y le retiro del lugar lo mas rápido posible, evitando que el mueble cayera sobre los dos.

Al momento de caer y provocar tremendo escándalo, Mello simplemente quedo a una esquina, tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos.

Efectivamente la reliquia de estrada era tan vieja que termino echa pedazos sobre el suelo, levantando inmenso tamo empolvando a su alrededor.

Ryuzaki sostenía con fuerzas al niño entre brazos, a pesar de que el peligro hubiera pasado. Near quedo inmóvil ante el acto del joven de protegerle con su cuerpo.

--estas bien?—pregunto al fin, mirando y verificando a la vez que el peliblanco no se encontrara lastimado.

--si—respondió.

--pero que es lo que hacías allá arriba?!— por detrás de Ryuzaki, Mello hacia señas al niño para que ocultara lo sucedido en la habitación.

--nada, estábamos jugando—contesto. Cosa que fue mas que suficiente para Ryuzaki, escuchar que estos dos estaban jugando podía perdonar casi todo.

--esta bien, tengan mas cuidado la próxima vez…--

Ahora todo estaba bien. El mayor se había llevado el peor de los sustos hace tan solo momentos, no podía creerlo, de no haber estado en ese lugar…que hubiera ocurrido con el niño?...no quería ni pensarlo.

--ya son las 6 de la tarde, no están cansados?—

--no—contesto el peliblanco.

--yo tampoco, ven Near, vamos a jugar— el rubio tomo del brazo al niño y se lo llevo de la habitación.

--solo tengan cuidado esta vez—

--si! No te preocupes, Ryuzaki! Tendremos cuidado—

Los dos salieron de la habitación.

--ahora a donde me llevas? Ya no quiero jugar contigo..—

--no hables! Ven!—

--Mello…déjame en paz!—el rubio no presto atención y siguió caminando por el pasillo, se dirigió al comedor, ultimo lugar en que miro a Matt.

--a donde vas? Quiero ir con Ryuzaki, no quiero estar con tigo…--

Entraron al comedor y Mello busco con la vista al pelirrojo, pero ya no le miro en ningún lugar.

--que extraño….Matt estaba aquí…--

Al menor le molesto bastante descubrir que Mello ahora buscaba a Matt…en realidad prefería pasar cualquier tortura como la de hace momentos con tal de que Mello se quedara a su lado y solo con el.

--para que lo quieres? No querías jugar con migo?—

--no, me aburre jugar con tigo, me la paso mejor con Matt, ahora mismo soy capas que me hinco ante el con tal de que me dirija la palabra nuevamente—

Near no savia que le dolía mas…si el que mello le llamara aburrido como compañero de juegos…o que prefiriera a Matt con tanta desesperación.

Antes de continuar buscando a su amigo, el rubio paro a la mesa para tomar un pequeño chocolate.

--ven, vamos a seguir buscándolo—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se sumergió nuevamente sobre la tina por un largo tiempo, era tan relajante sentir el agua tan calida en aquel clima tan frío cobijar su cuerpo, el vapor de la bañera empapaba los vidrios y ventanas a su alrededor, asta se le dificultaba un poco mirar debido a la espesa neblina que emanaba de la calida tina. Emergió para tomar aire profundamente, después continúo jugando con el agua.

No llevaba mas de 20 minutos dentro de la bañera, y es que ese era el único lugar donde se sentía seguro y lejos de todos aquellos que le negaban la palabra con sinceridad o agrado…savia bien que no simpatizaba mucho a Ryuzaki, y estaba mas que convencido de que Near lo odiaba…por su parte, Mello se encontraba molesto y aseguraba que no olvidaría lo pasado hasta el día siguiente, así que después de pasar un tiempo a solas lamentándose de golpear a su amigo, pidió a Ryuzaki que le preparara un baño, de esa forma, podría estar solo.

Sus pelos rojos se partían en mechones que caían curiosamente sobre su frente, estorbando con frecuencia a sus ojos, Su piel había tomado un tono semi rosado ante el contacto con el agua hirviendo al igual que sus labios y mejilas, y es que Matt era un niño tan apuesto, a pesar de ser tan pequeño aun, con seguridad se podía afirmar que al crecer, seria un chico por el que varias irían detrás…pero…eso no importaba…aun era un chiquillo, e involucrarse amorosamente con otra persona no era algo que llamara su atención, no por ahora.

Miro su reflejo sobre la tina, quedando quieto para que el movimiento del agua calmara un poco y así poder ver su rostro en ella.

Que era lo que le faltaba?...por que no podía ser la persona que llamara la atención de Mello? A pesar de que el rubio todo el tiempo le llamara su amigo, no estaba seguro de serlo realmente…si así fuera, no pasaría tanto tiempo preocupándose o molestándose por cada comentario o acción de Near, eso le enfurecía realmente…quien era Near?! No era nadie! Mas sin embargo…era todo el mundo de Mello….era un asco…

--Mello…que…que debo hacer?...— miro sus pequeñas manos, esperanzado de que le fueran útiles para responder a su pregunta—siempre he estado a tu lado…siempre te he dado mi apoyo…que es lo que me falta?...— su visión comenzó a difuminarse y las luces parecían ser pequeñas estrellas deslumbrantes…era el vapor lo que le provocaba esa vista?.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

--pasen!—respondió el pelirrojo.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso al rubio, seguido de Near, le impresiono bastante verlo en ese lugar.

--Matt! Te busque por todas partes!—Mello al parecer, tratando de ignorar la pequeña disputa de esa día, se acerco a su amigo, sin importarle realmente que estuviera dentro de la tina.

--estaba aquí…--respondió.

Near se acerco también, pero no por voluntad propia, si no por que Mello le arrastraba de la manga del pijama, realmente no disfrutaba mucho estar ahí, en especial por que podía ver a través del agua el cuerpo de Matt a la perfección…no estaba a acostumbrado a ver a otra persona desnuda, por su parte, Mello no parecía importarse en ello, de echo, se podía casi asegurar que los dos se abrían bañado juntos en alguna ocasión de mas pequeños.

--Mello…no estas enojado?—pregunto el pelirrojo, asomándose un poco al borde de la bañera.

--no! Por que?—

El menor ya savia lo que seguía a continuación, la reconciliación…cosa que no esperaba con ansias realmente.

--olvida lo que paso! Ya no importa, es muy aburrido estar solo por aquí sin ti…--

Esas palabras fueron el mayor alivio para Matt.

--si!—de nuevo se echo hacia atrás en la bañera, provocando así que un poco de agua saliera de esta, mojando los pies del rubio.

--oye! Ten cuidado!—el niño tomo agua entre sus manos y la arrojo a la cara del otro, demostrando así que solo deseaba jugar para olvidar lo sucedido. Matt comenzó a reír y siguió la travesura del rubio arrojando agua hacia fuera, mojando por accidente a Near también, quien ya no dijo nada, simplemente se espero a que Ryuzaki llegara y lo sacara de ahí, protestar o reprender a esos dos le traería problemas sin duda alguna.

Ambos siguieron jugando por un buen rato, asta que Mello quedo completamente empapado, y la tina, casi a la mitad de agua…la otra mita se encontraba sobre el suelo. Near también estaba mojado, pero no tanto como el rubio.

Al escuchar el chapoteo y gritos provenir del baño, Ryuzaki no tardo demasiado en entrar.

--que es lo que hacen?— era todo…se daba por vencido—Mello, estas empapado!…--

--si ya se!—y aun tenia el descaro de sonreír.

El suelo estaba completamente cubierto en agua y resbaloso…era un desastre…y al parecer ninguno de los niños se importaba por ello.

El estante de la habitación estaba roto, y el piso del baño estaba mojado…que mas harían esos niños?.

--Matt…--miro al pequeño, pensando por un momento las palabras a decir—…sal cuando quieras y ve a dormir…Mello…tu también—

--si, ya voy a salir—contesto el pelirrojo.

Ryuzaki miro al menor, estaba mojado y al parecer no disfrutaba demasiado estar en ese lugar…pedía a gritos que lo ayudara a salir.

--Near, tu ven conmigo—el mayor consiguió comprenderlo y le tomo de la mano para salir del baño.

--ya voy a salir, pásame aquella toalla!—le indico el niño a Mello, señalándole una toalla doblada sobre una barrilla a la pared.

El niño obedeció y tomo el tramo de tela, pasándolo a su amigo…quien, al recibirle en manos, procedió a levantarse.

El corazón de Mello latió con rapidez…por un pequeño momento, antes de que el pelirrojo se envolviera por completo en la toalla, pudo ver su cuerpo desnudo, no savia que era eso que sentía…pero el calor en su cuerpo aumento considerablemente y pudo sentir como la sangre subía a su rostro. Ya hacia un buen tiempo que no tomaba un baño con el, pero aquellas ocasiones, nunca se sintió intimidado o nervioso de estar frente a frente de su amigo sin ropa…que era lo que pasaba ahora? Cual era la diferencia?.

--estas bien?—pregunto Matt al ver que el chico quedaba tan serio y un color rojizo le teñía las mejillas.

--si…si...Estoy bien—contesto, retomando la conciencia y tratando de ignorar lo pasado.

--bueno, vamos al cuarto entonces!--.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, Ryuzaki se encargaba de Near en su habitación. Estaba preocupado por el, y es que aquella expresión en su rostro no le indicaba nada bueno, aparentemente, algo había ocurrido en su ausencia y ese algo era lo que tenia tan desatento y afligido al pequeño.

Intentando nuevamente de ganar intimidad con el chico, Ryuzaki se ofreció en ayudarlo a cambiar de ropa, oferta que se pensó demasiado antes de acceder…nunca nadie había tocado su cuerpo, nadie le ayudaba a cambiarse de ropa o bañarse desde que tenia memoria, el lo hacia todo por su cuenta, y esa propuesta por parte del mayor le había desconcertado bastante, pero no pensó que lo hiciera con malas intenciones, así que simplemente se lo permitió, ocultándole el pequeño detalle de que nunca antes alguien había echo eso.

--Near..—le llamo el joven, mientras abrochaba los botones de la pijama—que fue lo que ocurrió entre tu y mello?—

--de que?—interrogo con perplejidad.

--por que peleo con Matt? Tu provocaste que se molestara?—

--no, se enojo solo—

--sabes por que?—

--si, por que Matt me decía cosas…--el niño miro hacia el suelo, intentado evitar los ojos del mayor—pero su intención no era defenderme…solo estaba molesto por que dice ser el único que puede insultarme…--

--bueno, tal vez, pero tu sabes bien que Mello no piensa las cosas cuando las hace molesto o desesperado, no creo que halla pensado demasiado en el detalle de ser la única persona en poder insultarte, creo mas bien que esa forma de reaccionar fue simplemente que deseaba defenderte o asegurar tu bienestar—

--claro que quiere mi bien estar, si no, no podría competir contra mi—

--quizás, pero eso no es algo que el allá pensado en ese momento, estoy seguro de que la razón por la que golpeo a Matt fue que en verdad intentaba defenderte—

--mientes…el jamás haría algo así por mi…--

Ryuzaki termino acomodando el cuello de la parte inferior de su pijama y tomo asiento a su lado.

--claro que si, se que lo aria por que yo se lo pedí—

El niño miro con asombro al joven de su lado.

--que?...—

--es un buen chico…y con facilidad puede presentir las emociones de otros, como en ti en aquel momento. Hace tiempo le pedí que cuidara de ti cada vez que alguien intentara dañarte—

--…—

--aun así, sabes bien que jamás admitiría el echo de que su deseo por vencerte y todo el tiempo que ha pasado a tu lado…ha hecho que sienta cariño hacia ti, o acaso no lo crees? Es difícil no querer a alguien a quien miras y estudias con tanto detenimiento, y aun mas…alguien que se ha criado a tu lado —

En eso tenia bastante razón, Mello y Near se frecuentaban todos los días, todas las semanas, todos los meses durante ya varios años, era imposible no sentir algo el uno por el otro…

--es igual que si juntaras a dos personas que se odian en una isla desierta, tal vez al principio se negarían a hablar o si quiera a mirarse, pero…con el tiempo algún día terminarían sintiendo algo la una por la otra, aun que fuera un poco de amistad, siendo dos individuos que comparten sentimientos y situaciones parecidas. Lo mismo sucede con tigo y con Mello, puede que no se soporten en momentos, puede que los dos aseguren odiarse, pero no me negaras que has pasado tanto tiempo peleando con el que ahora sientes aun que sea un poco de afecto o confianza—

--bueno si…pero…—

--deja que el tiempo pase, te darás cuenta que su relación mejorara y algún día terminaran descubriendo que son tan parecidos a pesar de ser tan diferentes…--

El pequeño albino quedo serio al lado de Ryuzaki, en verdad no savia que responder, aun no estaba listo para confesar que tal vez si sentía algo por el rubio…algo como amistad o confianza…pero tampoco podía negarlo.

--tu me dijiste que tenias confianza en Mello—

--si, confianza, pero eso es por que lo conozco y se que es una persona de palabra, aun así, nunca dije que me apoyaría en el o que le contaría cada uno de mis secretos…--

--bueno, eso es cierto…pero tan siquiera ahora están en la etapa de admitir con facilidad las virtudes del otro...no te preocupes—

--el?...el no piensa nada bueno de mi! Solo soy un rival a sus ojos…no soy nadie…--

--te equivocas—

--no…es verdad…--

--te lo demostrare, tal vez mañana…ahora ven…-- el mayor se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, señalando al menor con un gesto que lo siguiera—ya es tarde--.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sobre una de las camas se encontraba Matt sentado, acababa de cambiarse y con la toalla se revolvía el pelo, aun mojado.

Mello yacía acostado sobre la misma cama, mirando hacia el techo muy abstraído.

En el tiempo que Matt se ocupaba a su lado, noto con facilidad la ausencia de su amigo, savia que algo le preocupaba, savia que pensaba en algo….pero en que?...fuera lo que fuera, agradecería realmente que no se tratara de Near, aun que este fuera su principal sospecha, para no seguir preocupado en ello y borrar cualquier imagen o recuerdo que el niño tuviera en mente del albino, tiro la toalla a una esquina y sin dar aviso alguno se echo encima de Mello, intentando llamar su atención y comenzar a jugar, cosa que el otro comprendió inmediatamente y se echo a reír al mismo tiempo en que trataba de quitarse a Matt de arriba, quien hacia de todo lo posible por evitar que el rubio se levantara.

--Matt!! Que haces?!—pregunto el niño riendo al quedar inmovilizado por el cuerpo del otro.

Matt no contesto, simplemente siguió ejerciendo fuerza para mantener a Mello bajo su cuerpo, pero de un movimiento rápido, el otro dio la vuelta e intercambio posición con el pelirrojo, siendo este ahora, el que yacía acostado bajo el cuerpo del rubio.

--ya sabes que no me ganas, Matt— sonrió sinceramente, dejando al olvido sus preocupaciones y pensamientos perjudiciales, ahora estaba feliz…realmente estaba feliz.

Matt rió ligeramente y después tranquilizo, sedado por la mirada de su amigo, quien aun se posaba sentado sobre su cuerpo…era extraño, pero por alguna razón había quedado tan tranquilo que hasta Mello se extraño de ese inusual comportamiento.

--que tienes?—le pregunto curioso con un gesto gracioso—te ves raro—después rió.

--raro?—pregunto, aun en la misma condición y sin dejar de ver los ojos del otro.

--si…no se…--Mello se retiro de encima del pelirrojo y se sentó a la esquina de la cama, dando la oportunidad al otro de levantarse.

--quien sabe…tal vez tengo sueño…--exclamo, echando un largo bostezo después.

La puerta se abrió.

--Near…--mencionó el rubio al mirar como este entraba a la habitación—Ryuzaki!—de un salto bajo de la cama y se dirigió directo al joven, quien tomaba la mano del menor.

--espero que ya estén cansados, ya es muy tarde—exclamo el pelinegro, despeinando al rubio.

--no! Yo no estoy cansado!—respondió.

--yo si…--el pequeño albino soltó la mano del joven y se dirigió a la cama que nadie ocupaba, haciéndose a la idea de que Mello, como se había contentado de nuevo con Matt, no pasaría la noche con el.

--Near—le llamo alguien, acaparando su atención y logrando que este volteara la mirada.

Ryuzaki bajo a su altura y le beso la mejilla—buenas noches— menciono en voz baja al oído de este.

Near estremeció al sentir y escuchar dichas palabras del mayor…nunca nadie le había besado la mejilla para decirle esas cosas…nunca nadie le había deseado buenas noches desde que tenia memoria…por un momento se paralizo y no evito sonrosarse un poco.

--…buenas noches…--respondió, bajando la mirada y casi huyendo a su cama, tapándose enseguida con las cobijas hasta el rostro.

--Ryuzaki!! Ya te vas?—el rubio se le colgó al cuello, aprovechando su posición. Tenia que hacer algo para que olvidara rápidamente lo ocurrido, no podía permitir que Near le apresara antes.

--si, ya me voy—

--aun puedo dormir contigo?—

--no—respondió llevando al niño hasta la cama en que Matt se encontraba…dormido—quédate aquí…--

El niño le hizo mala cara—yo no quiero dormir aquí…-- se echo sobre la colcha.

--lo siento, pero aquí es donde debes estar—Ryuzaki tomo uno de los tantos cobertores y arropo al menor, haciendo lo mismo con Matt una vez que termino con el otro.

Mello se acomodo entre las cobijas y cerro los ojos.

--buenas noches, Mello…--al igual que con el menor, Ryuzaki beso la mejilla del niño, después, se dispuso a salir del cuarto, no sin antes apagar las luces…y mirar a Matt un pequeño momento, se miraba tan bien cuando dormía y mantenía la boca cerrada, de eso estaba seguro, sonrió ante su pensamiento.

--buenas noches, Matt…--

Después salio de la habitación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La noche era fría, una pequeña corriente helada entraba por lo alto del ventanal que no podía cerrarse, y es que en medio de un bosque, era lo que se podía esperar, temperaturas bajas.

Mello, a pesar de intentar una y otra vez conciliar el sueño, le era simplemente inútil, no estaba en Wammy´s house…no estaba en su casa.

Por lo contrario, Matt dormía profundamente envuelto entre todos los cobertores, dejando al rubio apenas con una pequeña parte de manta, pero este tampoco hacia nada al respecto, no deseaba despertar al pelirrojo.

Con cuidado y cerciorándose de no hacer rechinar los resortes del colchón, salio de la cama. En puntillas fue a meterse a la cama en donde Near se encontraba boca abajo, mirando hacia la pared.

Se cobijo cuidando de no destapar al pequeño y se coloco a su lado, agradeciendo realmente de que el niño fuera tan tranquilo para dormir, no como Matt que le pateaba y descobijaba sin darse cuenta.

--no puedes dormir?—pregunto el peliblanco, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Eso no se lo esperaba, creía que estaba dormido! Pero…aun estaba despierto…como debía reaccionar ahora? Que debía contestarle?...

--no, y por lo que veo tu tampoco has dormido verdad?—

--no, no puedo dormir…que haces aquí?—

--me dijiste que no querías estar solo…--

Hubo un momento de silencio.

--lo hice?—pregunto el niño, realmente ignorando el momento de dicho acto.

--dijiste que querías que estuviera en la habitación por que no querías estar a solas con Matt…si yo estaba…no te sentirías solo…--

--pero ahora estas aquí "en la habitación"…no me refería…--no quiso seguir con la frase, savia que si lo hacia, el rubio se molestaría y se regresaría una vez mas a donde el pelirrojo se encontraba.

--también te dije que si no dormía con Matt, dormiría contigo…y no estoy con Matt en estos momentos, así que me quedare aquí—cerro los ojos e intento dormir.

--mello…--

--que quieres?—

--…-- el pequeño volteo la cara a donde el rubio, quedando frente a frente, cosa que alteró un poco al otro, estar tan cerca…tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

--q…que...que quieres?...—pregunto con esfuerzo, intentando tranquilizar el tartamudeo.

--nada…--respondió sin emoción alguna, mirando a los ojos de Mello. Realmente seria cierto lo que Ryuzaki le dijo? Realmente Mello miraría en el aun que fuera una virtud?...o...Simplemente lo miraba como a un rival y nada mas?.

--en verdad me odias?—

--que?...por que me preguntas eso?...por que no te duermes!?— el niño estaba incomodo y a la vez nervioso de contestar a la pregunta pasada, en ese momento se sentía tranquilo y en paz con Near, no sentía ganas como para molestarlo o decirle "lo tanto que lo odiaba", simplemente no podía. A parte, su mirada le empezaba a intranquilizar y temía responder o decir alguna cosa indebida.

--ya cierra los ojos! No me mires!—grito enojado, tapando con sus manos los ojos del menor un momento, y es que en verdad no quería que notara su sonrojo.

--esta bien—

Para cuando Mello quito las manos de su rostro, el niño ya había cerrado los ojos, mas sin embargo, podía asegurar que aun no dormía. Para evitar que le mirara nuevamente, se recostó un poco mas arriba, subiendo hasta quedar con el rostro de Near al lado de su pecho.

--ya…abre los ojos si quieres…--exclamo, mirando hacia la pared detrás del peliblanco, quien no se sorprendió realmente de encontrarse en aquella posición, teniendo bien en claro que el rubio se sentía incomodo ante su mirar, pero de esa forma se sentía mucho mas reconfortable, podía sentir la calidez del rubio con mas intensidad y percibir sus movimientos al respirar, y aun en ese lugar, sentía el dulce aroma a chocolate.

De igual forma, el rubio sentía poder y control de tener a Near en esa posición, y eso le resultaba agradable, sin contar el echo de que le brindaba calor…quería sentirlo mas cerca…quería…quería abrasarlo…su corazón palpito con fuerzas, cuando se hubiera esperado tener la necesidad de abrasar a ese niño? Nunca! Que era lo que ocurría?! Por que quería abrasarlo? Por que sentía que debía rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos y acercarlo mas a su entidad?! Acaso quería asegurarse de tenerlo cerca? O de que no escapara?...que era eso?!...

El pequeño por su parte, moría de ganas por que el otro le demostrara aun que fuera de una forma pequeña que sentía algo por el, como Ryuzaki se lo dijo…lo que fuera estaría bien…

Con cuidado, intentó de no reprimir sus deseos, pero tampoco dejándose llevar como hacia todo el tiempo, Mello, se aproximo aun mas a Near, indicando así que deseaba abrasarlo, y esperando una respuesta, de esa forma, sabría como reaccionar. No paso demasiado para que el pequeño comprendiera la indirecta y posara su mano sobre el pecho del otro, respondiendo así a su propuesta.

Su corazón se acelero aun mas, el calor era bastante a pesar del clima y podía sentir como las mejillas se le tornaban rojo intenso…estaba temblando…estaba nervioso, y sin darse cuenta tal vez, asta tenia miedo.

Cuidadosamente, con sus brazos rodeo la espalda del menor y le abrazo con cuidado, muy delicadamente, era la primera vez desde que le conocía en que le abrasaba de esa manera, con calidez…y era la primera vez que se percataba de que el cuerpo del pequeño era tan frágil y calido como no tenia idea…sin duda alguna, ahora sentía mas deber de protegerle.

No había palabras que debieran pronunciarse en esos momentos, cualquier cosa, cualquier acto arruinaría todo, el simple echo de permanecer tan cerca les brindaba tanta seguridad y calidez…pero…también les traía infinidad de preguntas sin resolver…preguntas que no se atrevían a formularse el uno al otro. Que significaba ese abraso? Que eran amigos? Que se aceptaban a pesar de sus diferencias? O simplemente que algo dentro de ellos les impulso a reaccionar de esa manera?...seguramente el día de mañana las cosas marcharían como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero por ahora, solo querían disfrutar esa extraña sensación.


	7. una disculpa, confia en mi

haa! alfin actualize!! XD se que tarde mucho!! gome n.nu! y nisiquiera es tan bueno T.T...aun no me explico como pude tardar tanto escribiendo esto...o.O...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pequeñas risitas penetraban sus sueños, estaba en un estado intermedio a despertar, pero estaba tan cansado que hasta abrir los ojos le era demasiado esfuerzo, ni si quiera deseos o curiosidad tenia por averiguar de quien osaba en despertarle de tan apacible estado. Sentía el fresco sobre su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta de que uno de los cobertores estaba enredado sobre su torso mientras yacía boca arriba sobre la cama.

Esa pequeña risa de nuevo, esta vez, acompañada de un cosquilleo sobre su mejilla, eso, le molesto un poco y le hizo fruncir el ceño volteando la cara hacia el lado opuesto, pero el cosquilleo no desapareció.

Ahora estaba un poco más conciente, ya estaba seguro de que permanecía acostado sobre la cama y de que alguien estaba a su lado, pero la flojera era tanta que se negaba a abrir los ojos. Intento dormir nuevamente, pero no paso mucho tiempo para sentir como ese _alguien_ a su lado se movía inquietamente y provocaba el rechinar del colchón.

--ryuzaki…--pudo escuchar que alguien le llamaba en murmullos, mientras el cosquilleo a la mejilla se hacia presente aun. Pero Ryuzaki no contesto.

--ryuzaaaki…--volvió a llamar la vocecita. No estaba seguro aun, pero podía casi asegurar que uno de los niños estaba a su lado, intentando despertarlo o algo por el estilo.

Aun con flojera el joven emitió un sonido con pereza, señalándole a la persona de al lado que lo dejara dormir en paz, pero esta no comprendió.

--Ryuzaki…despierta…--

Que mas daba…su hora de dormir al parecer había acabado. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, lo primero que pudo ver fue la silueta de una persona, un poco difusa, pero en instantes enfoco a la perfección y miro el rostro de mello, a escasos centímetros del suyo. También se dio cuenta de que el molesto cosquilleo sobre una de sus mejillas eran los mechones rubios del niño.

--Ryuzaki! Ya despertaste!—exclamo el menor con emoción.

--mello…--el joven tallo sus ojos y dio un bostezo—aun es muy temprano…--termino el bostezo y escondió el rostro sobre la almohada.

--no!—el niño brinco leve y se echo sobre la espalda de Ryuzaki—ya son las 7!!—

Bendita hora para despertar.

--mello…tengo sueño…ve a dormir, es muy temprano…--contesto con somnolencia.

--no! Ryuzaki! Ya es hora de despertar!—

--mello, son las 7!...—el joven se dio la vuelta y metió la cabeza debajo del cojín.

--pero tengo mucha hambre—

--aun quedan dulces en la mesa…--

--no!...quiero que despiertes!—

--estoy despierto…--

--sal de la cama!!—reclamó molesto.

Si no obedecía al rubio, seria molestado hasta perder la razón y cometer cualquier locura, así que cedió a lo que el chico le ordenaba.

--esta bien…esta bien…--contesto, tomando asiento y tallando sus ojos—ya voy…--

Mello se hizo a un lado y espero a que Ryuzaki saliese de la cama, quien una vez fuera, fue jalado de la mano hacia el comedor por el pequeño. Allí, los dos tomaron asiento sobre la mesa que aun tenia varios recipientes y platos, pero pocas golosinas a comparación del primer día.

El niño tomo un chocolate y comenzó a devorarlo, asiéndose a la idea de que Ryuzaki no cocinaría o buscaría alguna otra cosa para el, después de todo, no era ninguna molestia desayunar dulces.

--haa...ya se están acabando…--exclamo el joven pelinegro, mirando como la cantidad de golosinas disminuía—traeré mas…-- se puso de pie y fue hasta un estante cercano, uno alto, de ahí, abrió unas pequeñas compuertas y saco un frasco de vidrio, repleto de chocolates. Tras de ese frasco, dentro de la vitrina, había infinidad de empaques, cajas y recipientes repletos de golosinas. Mello se percato de ello.

Después de servir varios dulces y panes sobre la mesa, tomo asiento nuevamente al lado del rubio y le acompaño a comer.

--Ryuzaki…--llamo el menor mientras se llevava un trozo de chocolate a la boca—aun falta mucho para que regreses a trabajar?—

--no lo se, watari me avisara cuando Deva hacerlo, por que? Ya quieres regresar a Wammy´s house?—

--no—contesto, pasando lo que llevaba en la boca—en verdad no me importa si regreso o no, me gusta estar con tigo, me gusta estar en este departamento, no extrañaría el orfanatorio o a alguien de el—.

Al joven de al lado le extraño un poco el comentario del rubio, a que se refería con que no extrañaría su hogar o a cualquier persona de ahí? No extrañaria a roger o a sus demás amigos?...solo podía deducir algo, Mello se sentía incomodo en Wammy´s house.

--que es lo que dices? No extrañarías a Roger o a tus amigos?—pregunto Ryuzaki.

--no, bueno…a Roger si, y a mis demás amigos solo un poco…pero podría visitarlos algún día—mordió la barra de chocolate.

--por que?...por que no te importaría estar lejos del orfanatorio en que te has criado?—

--pues…--izo un poquito de memoria—no hay nada divertido ahí…no me siento a gusto—

--ya veo…te sientes incomodo allá…--

--si, mucho, solo vivo ahí por que no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir, es mi hogar, pero eso no significa que me guste…-- se recargo de hombros sobre la mesa y miro al joven—siempre he intentado de dar lo mejor y divertirme en aquel lugar, pero siempre pasa algo que me ase sentir incomodo…--

Era bastante interesante, ya savia bien que esa cosa que incomodaba a Mello era Near, por que? Por que Mello amaba ser elogiado y reconocido con respeto por todos, pero, en aquel lugar, solo había elogios para el peliblanco, cosa que molestaba mucho al otro. Gran ejemplo de ello era como el rubio recibía a Ryuzaki con un gran abrazo cada vez que lo miraba venir, como se le arrimaba y acurrucaba buscando cariño y atención, al mismo tiempo, impedía a toda costa que Near se aproximara cuando recibía al pelinegro, tenia miedo de que la única persona que hasta el momento le reconocía sus esfuerzos y logros lo dejara por su rival. Ryuzaki alentaba al niño y no dejaba de señalarle la inteligencia y alto potencial que poseía, con ello, Mello se sentía feliz y aceptado, a comparación de los molestos comentarios que sus compañeros y maestros hacían sin intención alguna en ocasiones… "_casi alcanzas a Near" "casi eres tan bueno como el" "te falta un poco para rebasarlo"_ ninguna aclamación…ninguna felicitación por ser tan bueno…eso estaba mal.

--es Near verdad?—

El pequeño bajo su cabeza y quedo callado un momento—son las personas que hablan de el y de mi…--

Esto era genial! estaba confesando por primera vez que su ira hacia el niño no era en si por su forma de ser, si no por los comentarios de las personas!...pero…lo mas seguro, era que el no se diera cuenta de ello, a su edad tal vez fuera muy difícil distinguir que se puede odiar a alguien por conocerle y se puede odiar a alguien por lo que las personas dicen de el, sean cosas buenas o malas, en este caso, eran buenas.

--ya veo, eso quiere decir que Near no es el problema entonses?—

--claro que si! El tiene la culpa! Si no fuera por el…todos…--

--todos te reconocerian como al mejor, verdad?—

Era cierto…aun era muy pequeño para darse cuenta de que su ira hacia el pequeño era obra de las personas. Pero aun havia un pequeño detalle que esperaba descubrir, por que era que a Mello le agradaba tanto llamar la atención y ser elogiado por cada cosa?.

--mello, a que edad llegaste a Wammy´s house?—

--no quiero hablar de eso—

--esta bien, supongo que no debió ser hace tanto tiempo…por lo menos no tanto como para que no recuerdes a tus padres, o si?—

El pequeño quedo serio, no quería responder, no quería entrar en aquel tema. Tomo una barra de chocolate y comenzó a comerla.

--por lo que veo en ti, tu eras el centro de atención en tu familia, verdad? Tal vez eras hijo único—

El niño seguía serio.

--entiendo que al llegar a Wammy´s house y ver como alguien te quitaba la atención y cariño de las personas te sintieras frustrado y ofendido, por ello, comenzó este sentimiento de rivalidad y desagrado por Near, sin si quiera darte una oportunidad de conocerle—

Mello no comento nada al respecto, quedo con la mirada perdida mientras se paseaba un trozo de chocolate por la boca, cosa que alentó a Ryuzaki para creer que había dado al clavo, aun que no era nada seguro.

--más tarde les aplicare una pequeña prueba a ti y a Near…--

-prueba?!—eso pareció alterarle un poco.

--no te preocupes, no es de conocimiento, es de carácter, les are varias preguntas y charlare un poco con ustedes por separado—

--ha…esta bien…--respondió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, en aquella habitación que mello habia dejado atrás al despertar, Near y Matt seguían dentro.

El pelirrojo dormia profundamente aun, sin percatarse en lo absoluto de que por la noche, su amigo le dejo solo para ir al lado del mas pequeño. Near por su parte, solo yacia recostado sobre su cama, con la mirada perdida hacia el techo.

Tal y como suponia la noche anterior, este dia no significaria nada para el rubio respecto a su relacion actual, simplemente ignorarian lo sucedido y arian de cuenta que nada paso…era una pena…pero ninguno era tan fuere como para admitir que se querian…

Extrañado y a la vez preocupado por el paradero de Mello, decidió salir de la cama con uno de los cobertores envuelto a la espalda, para cubrirse del frio.

Al salir con cuidado de la habitación para no despertar a Matt, supuso que Mello se encontraría donde Ryuzaki estuviese, o sea, en su habitación así que se dispuso a partir hacia ella, pero, escucho del comedor la inconfundible voz del chico y cambio de camino hacia dicho lugar.

Con cuidado giro la perilla de la puerta con sus manitas e ingresó al cuarto, presenciando en dicho momento lo que parecia ser una muy divertida platica entre Ryuzaki y Mello.

--Near—saludo el joven pelinegro dejando de lado la charla con el rubio—ya despertaste, ven aquí— le indico con los brazos que se aproximara a el.

El pequeño peliblanco, aun medio dormido y lastimado por la fuerte luz de sol que entrava de una de as ventanas se aproximo con cuidado hasta los brasos del mayor, tallando sus ojos.

Ryuzaki tomo al niño en brazos e hizo espacio en su silla para colocarlo en ella, mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo en su rostro hacia atrás. Near por su parte quedó quieto en su lugar y tomo un pan dulce del centro de la mesa para comenzarlo a pellizcar.

Mello estaba mas que furioso ante la escena que acababa de presenciar…estaba ocurriendo de nuevo! Near le estaba quitando la atención! Le estaba quitando a Ryuzaki!...hace tan solo momentos el y Ryuzaki se la pasaban tan bien…por que había tenido que llegar el?!...y aun peor…por que Ryuzaki ahora se mostraba tan abierto con este?!...era fácil, al igual que Mello, Near también deseaba que alguien le cuidara y se preocupara por el, pero era aun mas tímido y vergonzoso, tanto que ni siquiera se atrevía a establecer contacto físico si no se lo pedían, era por eso que el mayor le llamaba y se acercaba a el constantemente, por que savia que el pequeño no lo aria, en cabo, Mello tenia la suficiente seguridad y confianza como para arrimarse y darle un abraso o subirse en su lomo. Pero Mello no comprendía eso, lo único que entendía era que a Ryuzaki le agradaba mas Near…o algo por el estilo…estaba muy enojado! No podia quitar la vista del menor, lo miraba con tanto desprecio! Seguro se hacia el inocente mientras se comía a migajas el pan dulce y ponía esa cara de niño recién levantado…era una molestia realmente!.

--deja de mirarme—menciono el peliblanco, aun con la mirada sobre el bollo.

Como sabía que lo estaba mirando?!.

--no te estaba mirando, idiota!—contesto el otro inmediatamente.

--Mello…--exclamo el mayor al sentir como el rubio se ponía tenso y agredía al mas joven.

--que?!! No hice nada!!—

--no llames así a Near—

--al demonio! Lo llamo como quiero! Si tanto lo quieres entonces los dejare a solas!—

--no, no te vallas—le pidió el mayor con calma—quédate aquí, necesito hablar con los dos—

--no! No quiero!—estaba furioso, y Ryuzaki lo notó— me largo de aquí!!—grito mientras salía corriendo del comedor azotando con fuerzas la puerta tras de el.

Near quedo indiferente ante el comportamiento del rubio, siguió comiendo.

--mas tarde hablare con el…--exclamo el mayor—supongo que es buen momento para comenzar la prueba, contigo—

--que prueba?—pregunto.

--una prueba que te are ahora mismo, ven…--se paro de la silla—acompáñame— el pequeño, obediente respetó la orden del pelinegro y le siguió por detrás.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia aquella habitación de los muebles viejos en que el estante yacía destrozado aun sobre el suelo. Al entrar, en vez de tomar asiento sobre la única silla actual en el lugar, Ryuzaki se sentó sobre el suelo, justo a media estancia, indico a Near después que se sentara a su lado.

--Ryuzaki, por que me traes a este lugar?—preguntó mientras se agachaba al suelo, llevándose una pierna al pecho y comenzando a jugar con su pelo.

--bueno, es un lugar calmado y no creo que Mello o Matt nos molesten aquí—

--mm..—en verdad no le creyó, savia que estaba mintiendo—hay muchos lugares tranquilos en este departamento, como tu habitación por ejemplo, además, si no quieres que Mello y Matt nos molesten, solo debes decírselos! No te llevaran la contraria, estoy seguro de que obedecerán--

--bueno, ya sabes por que estamos aquí, no creo que no ayas sospechado ya el por que elegí esta habitación en especial— comento el mayor, mirando con interés al peliblanco mas que seguro de sus sospechas.

--instalaste cámaras—respondió, pero Ryuzaki no exclamo nada a continuación, solo dejo ceder un pequeño momento de silencio, mencionando así, que había acertado.

--esta bien, empecemos con este pequeño examen, como te llamas?—era una pregunta algo extraña para ser la primera vez en formularse desde su primer encuentro…pero en verdad no savia la respuesta y era necesario conocerla. Near dudo durante un momento, nunca antes había dado su verdadero nombre a alguien, desde mas pequeño, Roger siempre le dijo que guardara discreción y tuviera cuidado con su identidad, no debía dar su nombre a cualquiera, era por eso, que se hacia llamar con un sobrenombre. El mayor se dio cuenta de la inseguridad del niño e intento convencerlo para cooperar en esto.

--esta bien...—exclamó—sabes que no haría nada para dañarte, eres una de las personas elegidas por mi para ser mi sucesor y si algo te pasa, el único que saldría perdiendo seria yo…no tendría caso que te lastimara…puedes decirme tu verdadero nombre— eso parecía tener lógica.

--Nate Rivers—respondió, algo incomodo.

--bien, Nate…te explicare un poco a lo que quiero llegar con este pequeño examen por el momento, deseo saber si en verdad puedo confiar en ti y si eres una persona portante del sentido de la justicia—

--desconfías aun de mi, Ryuzaki?—

--si, aun desconfío de todos—

--esta bien, te entiendo—era fácil comprender todas las precauciones que tomaba el joven y lo serio que era con su trabajo, realmente debía amarlo.

--Near, a continuación te are una serie de preguntas, quiero que contestes sinceramente y con firmeza SI o NO, quedo claro? No quiero explicaciones, amenos que yo te las pida—el pequeño asintió—te agrada la idea de tomar mi lugar?—

--no—Ryuzaki se extraño bastante de escuchar dicha respuesta, por que no le agradaba?...como el comprendedor humano que era y sus estudios un poco superficiales de psicología que había llevado, era normal que las personas tuviesen diversos intereses, aun que también era normal querer inducir a alguien para compartir dichas aficiones, como era el caso aquí presente.

--dime tres cosas que te desagradan de la idea de ser mi sucesor—

--no tengo tres razones, solo una—respondió—y esa es…ser igual a ti…--

Lo que escucho lo dejo sin aliento, le dejo sin latidos el corazón…le dejo sin razón…que…que quería decir? Que lo odiaba?...o tal vez que le temía?.

--que es lo que te incomoda de ser igual a mi?—

--sufrir—y tal como Ryuzaki se lo había dicho, el pequeño no daba mas explicaciones de lo que contestaba, solo decía las palabras secas, sin sentido al parecer, y es que le dijeron bien claro que NO DIERA EXPLICACIONES DE SUS RESPUESTAS, y eso era lo que el hacia, pero ahora mismo, justo acabando de comenzar, Ryuzaki moría de ganas por que Near le descifrara esas cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.

--bien…sufrir…fuera de eso, que es lo que te agrada de mi trabajo?—

--la justicia—

Ahí estaba una cosa en común!

--que defines como justicia?—

--hacer que dos cosas o más sean iguales a sus actos…--

--correcto, te consideras una persona justa?—

--si—

--por que?—

--…por que soy la justicia, yo estoy bien—

Esas palabras sonaron un poco familiares a Ryuzaki, eran esas mismas palabras las que el se repetía día a día…el era la justicia!...pero al parecer, otra personita mas se consideraba estar a su nivel…era normal que creyera ser justo, todos los humanos lo hacían! Todos creen que son personas justas y que hacen las cosas bien…era un tema de arduo debate, y ciertamente en una riña siempre había una persona justa y una injusta, pero ambas ignoraban por completo sus papeles, de ahí era imposible nombrar las posiciones de cada una. En este caso, Ryuzaki y Near eran dos identidades que creían ser la justicia, pero…como se podía decidir quien lo era? Podían los dos pensar igual? No! Ningún ser en la faz de la tierra compartía pensamientos, gustos, pasiones y carácter idénticos con otro ser! Ellos dos podían ser parecidos, pero no iguales, y seguramente abría algún detallito que los diferenciara.

--que es lo que te hace ser una persona justa?—pregunto interesado.

--…que lo soy…eso es todo, se que ago lo correcto siempre y trato a las personas como lo merecen—

Ryuzaki moría por decirle lo equivocado que estaba! Quería decírselo! Gritarlo! "Aquí la única justicia soy yo!!" Pero no podía…estro era solo una pequeña prueba, no una charla o discusión.

--estarías dispuesto a tomar mi lugar?—

--supongo que no tengo opción…no soportaría ver como Mello imparte su "sentido de la justicia" a las personas mientras tu no estas—savia a lo que se refería, igual que el, Near no soportaba ver la inmoralidad, eso le daba un punto a su favor para contar con el si algo llegaba a pasarle.

--hablando de Mello…-- otro tema interesante—cual es tu relación con el?—

"Acaso no era obvio?!" pensaba el peliblanco, estaba mas que claro el echo de que estaban mas alejados que los polos! Aun cuando estaban tan cerca…era una lastima, pero así eran las cosas, y si el no cedía a tomar un paso al frente en su relación, Mello seguramente tampoco lo aria.

--no nos llevamos bien, me odia, lo ignoro…sabes bien como es…--

--lo se, solo quería que me lo dijeras nuevamente. Ahora bien, crees que tu relación con el podría mejorar?—

--no—

--por que no?—

--por que el se opondría ante todo y yo no seria el que tomaría la iniciativa—

--esta bien…Near…--Ryuzaki se llevo el pulgar a los labios y le mordió con ansiedad ligeramente—como miras a Mello? Descríbelo física y mentalmente, quiero detalles sobre todo…--

Esto seria largo…además de incomodo…nunca antes hablaba del rubio a otra persona…mucho menos a alguien que ya le conocía.

--bueno, físicamente…--era una perdida de tiempo, Ryuzaki ya savia como era ese niño! Por que necesitaba que lo describiera?...no cuestionaría nada, Ryuzaki savia bien lo que hacia--es blanco, pelo rubio, de estatura media, ojos…azules…ehm…siempre come chocolate—

--eso no es físico—

--lo se, ahora te estoy describiendo a Mello mentalmente…el…--el pequeño peliblanco se echo a pensar un buen rato mientras miraba atento a través de la ventana, savia como era Mello! Lo conocía a la perfección! Pero no savia como describirle sin ser malinterpretado por el joven a su lado. —el es una persona con mucha ira, mucho coraje, siente que nadie es justo con el…es grosero y mal portado…pero…también es una persona fiel y con buenos sentimientos—

--puedes decirme 10 cosas positivas de el en su forma de ser y pensar? no en el físico…--

--10?...—esto seria muy difícil…10 era un número bastante grande para la cantidad de cosas positivas en el rubio.

--es inteligente!—se apresuro a contestar, eso era cierto, y cualquiera lo hubiese contestado en primer lugar—es leal…fiel…--estaba batallando un poco para recordar mas cosas buenas en el…pero…así de la nada, un recuerdo le vino a la mente de aquella noche de lluvia en que el pequeño salio a buscarle a la lluvia y le llevo a dormir a su cama…aquella noche…descifraba mas de mil virtudes en el chico. Near se sonroso un poco al recordar dicha escena lo que provoco curiosidad en el mayor.

--el…es una persona comprensible, calida, protectora, autoritaria, responsable, claro, cuando quiere, es…feliz…--

--ser feliz es una virtud?—pregunto Ryuzaki, realmente dudando de ello.

--para Mello si, a pesar de tener que lidiar todos los días con cosas que lo molestan, ser feliz a momentos se podría considerar como una virtud, no crees?—

--esta bien, continúa, te falta 1—

--es…--

_el menor se dio la vuelta y escondió su rostro contra el pecho del rubio, tratando de buscar ese calor y afecto que tanto necesitaba_…

--es calido…--

--a que te refieres?—

--no…no puedo decirte exactamente lo que significa, pero no es algo físico…--

--de acuerdo. Puedes mencionarme ahora alguna ocasión en la que Mello allá usado algunas de esas 10 virtudes contigo?—

--no..—no es que no hubiera, es que no quería decirlas.

--no quieres hacerlo o no hay ocasión alguna?—

--no quiero hacerlo…--

Esa respuesta animo al joven, eso significaba que, en algún momento, ya se habían demostrado su cariño o afecto—esta bien…--

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aun molesto por lo sucedido, Mello había partido en busca de Matt, con las esperanzas de poder pasar un buen tiempo y olvidar la desdicha de no ganarse un momento con Ryuzaki sin la presencia de Near.

Como amigo tan comprensible que era, el pelirrojo adivinó lo que pasaba por la mente de su compañero y se ofreció como siempre a ser su centro de entretenimiento y consuelo.

Habían partido hacia la sala de estar, aquella en que llegaron el primer día.

--oye Matt…-- llamo el rubio con un chocolate entre boca, recostado desde un sillón.

--que pasa?— el otro se ubicaba tirado boca abajo sobre la alfombra.

--que piensas de Ryuzaki?—

Era una respuesta clara…lo odiaba!.

--que es genial!—respondió sin embargo.

--valla…podría jurar que tu y el no se llevan nada bien…--

--que? Por que dices eso?—

--bueno…por la forma en que se miran…aparte…--

--escucha, Ryuzaki me cae muy bien, en serio!—intentó sonreír alegre mientras mentía a los ojos de si amigo.

--por que haces esto?—de estar recostado con la mirada perdida hacia el techo, el pequeño tomo asiento y miro fijo a los ojos del pelirrojo—por que me mientes? Acaso crees que con eso lograras agradarme mas?—

--no te miento, Mello, hablo en serio, yo también creo que Ryuzaki es genial—

Los ojos de Matt sin duda revelaban todo lo contrario a lo que sus palabras expresaban, pero nada se podía hacer.

--esta bien…y de near?—

--que pasa con el?—

--que piensas? Te agrada?—

--la verdad no—seguramente esa era la respuesta que su amigo querría escuchar.

--por que no?—

--no es lógico? Es un presumido! Se cree demasiado y prácticamente es el mundo de todos!...—Mello lo miro con duda…un poco extrañado, en verdad no le agradaba nada escuchar que alguien mas hablara mal del pequeño—que te pasa?—le pregunto el pelirrojo, al ver aquel gesto de desagrado en su amigo—por que me lo preguntas?—

--no…por nada en especial…--nuevamente Mello se recostó sobre el sillón, sacando sus conclusiones y reflexionando. Matt había contestado exactamente como se lo esperaba, nada de mas y nada de menos, esas eran las pruebas de que tenia a una persona fiel a su lado, una persona que no le defraudaría y estaría con el en cualquier momento. Esto seria útil…si tanto le quería, aria lo que le pidiera…lo que fuera…tal vez en algún futuro le serviría.

--bueno, ya!—exclamo el rubio—vamos a hacer algo que me muero aquí echado sin moverme!—de un salto se paro frente al sillón.

--si!—el otro niño le siguió fuera de la habitación, hacia el comedor, donde las golosinas y chocolates aun yacían escasamente sobre la barra.

Los dos pequeños tomaron cuantas les fueron posibles hasta acabar con ellas, después salieron en busca de algún otro pasatiempo, pero sus innumerables opciones para pasar el día se acabaron y al final terminaron aburridos en la sala, como en un principio.

--aquí no hay nada con que jugar…--exclamo el rubio, un poco molesto y cruzándose de brazos sobre el suelo.

--en Wammy´s house tampoco, así que me da igual…--al contestar a la queja de su amigo, el pelirrojo sintió una pequeña corriente fresca recorrer su cuerpo y hacerle temblar ligeramente, el frió se estaba sintiendo ahora que se mantenía calmado sin movimiento alguno—haaa…hace frío!—se quedo pegadito al rubio mientas se hacia bolita, tomando sus piernas con fuerza contra su pecho.

--que haces Matt?!—Mello lo empujo levemente al sentir su espacio personal demasiado irrumpido, cosa que logro desequilibrar al pelirrojo hasta hacerlo caer al suelo—no te me acerques tanto!—

--tengo frió!—

--entonces…--el pequeño se paro—prende la chimenea! Y ya!—

--pero como?—

--que nunca te has fijado en Wammy´s house como prende la chimenea Roger?—pregunto con asombro, casi experto en el tema.

--la verdad no…--

--mira…-te voy a enseñar como…--cerca de los dos, en una de las paredes, se encontraba una pequeña chimenea, un poco vieja y llena de cenizas, unas varitas de palo a un lado y unos cerillos al tope de esta. Mello se acerco al fogón sin preocupación y tomo unas cuantas varillas de madera—que esperas!? Ayúdame!—pidió a su amigo, quien asta el momento yacía sentado en su lugar observando como el otro se apresuraba a lo suyo.

--si ya voy!—contesto acudiendo de inmediato a su lado y tomando unas cuantas baritas de madera mas entre sus manos.

--tiralas ahí!—Mello aventó las que cargaba dentro del hueco de la chimenea, junto y con las viejas cenizas que ahí quedaron. Matt imito el mismo movimiento del chico y tiro los palos al mismo lugar.

--ahora…--dijo mello, mientras volteaba a su alrededor, aparentemente en busca de algo—solo tenemos que prenderla…-- miro la cajita de cerillos, pero el lugar en que estaba era demasiado alto para alcanzarla por si mismo, Matt se percató de ello.

--mira! Puedes alcanzarlos con esto!—el pelirrojo tomo un pequeño artefacto parecido a un tridente, ese que se utilizaba para remover los troncos en fuego. Lo tomo en manos y con el logró tumbar la pequeña cajita de cerillos al suelo, notando antes que una especie de liquido espeso derramaba por el marco…no presto demasiada atención, seguro seria jugo o algo por el estilo que, al intentar tomar los cerillos debió derramarse..

Mello se agacho y rejunto cada pequeño palito dentro de su cartón, dejando el ultimo fuera en sus manos.

--sabes prender eso?—pregunto Matt, un poco inseguro y a la vez temeroso de quemar o herirse…pero…era mello quien actuaba…el era un genio a sus ojos y cualquier cosa que el hiciera estaba bien.

--claro que se! No soy idiota, Matt! Mira…--el pequeño hizo fricción a la punta del cerillo contra el pequeño cartón varias veces, sin lograr que el fuego prendiera…era frustrante…

--quieres que te ayude?—pregunto el otro.

--no! Se hacerlo! Lo que sucede es que la caja esta mojada y no quiere prender el cerillo—contesto, intentando nuevamente prender el fuego.

"mojado?" pensó Matt, un poco extrañado…habría sido alguna gotera lo que mojo la pequeña cajita de cerillos? El pelirrojo elevo la mirada al techo para despejar sospechas de tener una gotera, pero nada…no había absolutamente nada, entonces, miro hacia aquel lugar en donde la cajita estaba colocada antes de que la tomaran y miro ese liquido espeso semi transparente caer en pesadas gotas al suelo…debía ser ese "jugo" lo que mojó la cajita de cerillos.

--ha ya se! Miras eso de allá?—pregunto Matt, mirando aun hacia aquella repisa de la que resbalaba el liquido. Mello volteo la mirada también.

--ha…si…que es eso? Agua?—

--debe ser jugo o algo así…debió haberse derramado cuando intente bajar los cerillos—contesto.

--con razón!—exclamo el otro.

--dámelos, déjame limpiarlos y prenderé el cerillo yo mismo—propuso el pelirrojo, tomando de las manos de su amigo la pequeña cajita y limpiándola con su roma…ese liquido era muy espeso…y grasoso…

Curioso, Mello retrocedió un poco para lograr ver aquel jugo que había derramado Matt sobre la repisa, mientras que este ya pretendía lograr un poco de fuego con el cerillo, frotándolo contra la cajita, ahora no tan húmeda…y es que solo una pequeña parte de esta estaba mojada, pronto conseguiría prender la llama. Mello estaba a pocos pasos de descubrir que era lo que goteaba ese liquido tan espeso, ahora dudaba realmente que fuese jugo…debía ser otra cosa…además…su olor era muy extraño…miro atentamente y poco a poco identifico lo que parecía ser un pequeño embase de plástico transparente tirado de lado y derramando de su interior ese liquido tan extraño…aquel pequeño embase tenia una pequeña puntilla al final que seguramente serviría para extraer lo del interior…pero que extraño embase para un jugo…en su etiqueta, logro identificar unas pequeñas letras rojas…"extremely flammable"…savia bien lo que eso significaba.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryuzaki y Near seguían en aquel examen tan interesante que les havia tomado el tiempo sin darse cuenta, tanto el uno como el otro se mostraban sumamente interesado por averiguar las razones e intenciones del otro.

Y las preguntas habrían seguido sin duda al no ser por aquel grito proveniente de la sala llamando con desesperación al mayor.

--es Mello—exclamo Near, realmente asustado.

Ryuzaki sin pensarlo dos veces salio del cuarto junto y con Near hacia aquel lugar donde Mello se encontraba…fue una acción tan rápida que…se podría decir que ni siquiera le pensó…fue algo así como...una reacción?...un instinto?...acudir al llamado de uno de los niños ya no era un simple deber o trabajo…era una obligación, un sentimiento e instinto.

Pronto llegaron al lugar y lo primero que atravesó su vista fue a Mello al lado de Matt quien daba la espalda a todos, sentado sobre el suelo y temblando.

--RYUZAKI!!—Grito el rubio desesperado—ven!! Rapidoo!! Matt..—el pelirrojo presionaba su mano contra su pecho, y cerraba con fuerzas los ojos…tratando de aguantar el punzante dolor.

Y si bien era cierto que Ryuzaki hasta el momento no sentía tanto afecto por ese niño…algo inesperado sucedió…un sentimiento oculto surgió.

--Matt!—al ver aquel liquido escurriendo de la repisa y el tridente para la leña fuera de su lugar…Ryuzaki solo pudo imaginar una cosa—que han hecho?...—se acercó rápido al niño e intento verle la cara, cerciorándose de que no tuviera ninguna quemadura. Afortunadamente no la tenía…pero pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban por resbalar desde sus mejillas.

--mi mano…--murmuro, aun sosteniéndole con fuerza.

Mello intervino para informar al mayor de lo ocurrido—se quemo con un cerillo que estaba mojado con esa cosa de allá arriba!—apunto al liquido grasoso que resbalaba desde arriba.

--si…si…--comento el mayor, resolviendo sus sospechas—ya me di cuenta, querían prender la chimenea y se quemó con los cerillos humedecidos en aceite…--el mayor tomo la mano de Matt—ábrela—le pidió.

El pelirrojo abrió con cuidado la mano derecha y dejo al descubierto la quemadura que le abracaba la palma entera. Mello hizo un mohín de dolencia, en verdad debía ser insoportable.

Near se acercó al lugar y se sentó frente a Matt, un poco desinteresado por el estado del niño, pero tenia un plan para pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Mello.

--te duele?—pregunto mientras se retorcía un mechón de pelo.

--que pregunta tan estupida!!—grito Mello furioso—no ves lo que se izo?! Y todavía le preguntas si le duele?!!—

--es que no parece que le duela…--respondió. Y era cierto, este se había quedado alarmantemente serio desde el accidente, solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza y respiraba alterado, tal vez intentando de reprimir el dolor.

--pero le duele! Y deja de hacer preguntas tan tontas!—repitió el rubio.

--Ryuzkaki, deberías de revisarlo o curarle eso…--exclamo el peliblanco, mientras miraba de reojo a Matt.

El pelinegro estaba sentado con Matt frente a el, lo tomaba de una mano mientras la presionaba con delicadeza, intentando cubrir la herida, a la vez, mantenía su cuerpo cerca de el. Al escuchar lo propuesto por Near agacho el rostro hasta cruzar su mirada con los ojos de Matt, quien hasta el momento seguía aguantando el dolor.

--estas bien, Matt?—era impresionante como esa simple y sencilla pregunta podía suavizar a alguien…justo cuando trataba de hacerse el fuerte, la presencia y acción del pelinegro lo debilitaron…pero…por que? Ryzaki nunca le agrado, Por que le preguntaba su estado con tanta intriga?...por que se sentía protegido al lado de ese muchacho?...que estaba pasando?...—te duele mucho?—pregunto esta vez con un tono mas calido y bajo, siendo solo Matt quien le escucho. En ese mismo instante una sensación débil le invadió…se sentía tan sublime al lado de Ryuzaki…tan frágil…

El pelirrojo agacho el rostro y el mayor comprendió lo que venia enseguida al distinguir esos ojos llorosos que el pequeño intentaba ocultar.

--ven, vamonos de aquí…--con cuidado se paro y tomo de la mano a Matt para dejar la habitación antes de que soltara el llanto, antes de ello advirtió a Mello que no se moviera de su lugar y no realizara travesura alguna, lo mismo iba para Near.

Los dos pequeños se quedaron solos en la habitación, y recién Ryuzaki salio de ella…Mello ya tenia otra locura en manos.

--Near tengo mucha hambre!—

--ve al comedor entonces, ahí hay dulces sobre la mesa..—

--no, yo y Matt nos los acabamos…--

--y?—

--pero ya se donde los esconde Ryuzaki, es en un mueb..—

--NO!—interrumpió molesto, antes de que el rubio terminara su frase, savia bien a donde iba!! Ahora mismo propondría ir en busca de los dulces hacia el comedor y bajarlos del mueble…pero no lo ayudara!!

-- no me has dejado terminar de hablar!!—

--lo se!! Y no necesito dejarte terminar! No te ayudare!—

--idiota! Ni siquiera te lo iba a preguntar!—

--entonces?—

--vendrás conmigo quieras o no—

--o si no?—

--….—el rubio se quedo pensativo un momento—le diré a Ryuzaki algo malo de ti…--

--algo malo?—era estupido, no había nada malo en el, todos decían que era perfecto!—que cosa "mala" le dirás de mi?—

--pues no se…--en verdad si lo savia—recuerdas lo que sucedió el segundo día después de que conocimos a Ryuzaki?—

Asintió, Si lo recordaba, pero que había en malo aquel día?.

--recuerdas a quien lleve a dormir a mi cama y por que?—

El pequeño se sonroso…savia a lo que llegaría…savia a que cosa mala se refería y que por cierto prometió no decir a nadie.

--dijiste...que no le dirías a nadie!— exclamo nervioso…temiendo que con esa amenaza le fuera a usar a su placer.

--lo se…lo se…Y no lo diré si me acompañas por chocolates, que dices?—

--…si…esta bien…--

Después de todo su dignidad y orgullo estaban por encima de todo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En esos momentos que Mello y Near se encaminaban hacia el comedor, Ryuzaki se encargaba del pelirrojo.

Los dos se hacían presentes en la habitación del mayor, con un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios sobre la cama.

La posición en que se encontraban…la forma en que estaban…era simplemente sorprendente. El mayor yacía sentado sobre la colcha mientras dejaba que el menor sentado a su lado escondiese el rostro en su hombro, con una mano acariciaba la espalda del pequeño, haciéndole saber que no estaba mal lo que hacia en esos momentos…llorar…en silencio.

Era un niño, después de todo era normal que esas cosas pasaran, accidentarse curioseando o jugando para después salir llorando con sus padres…aun que Matt nunca hacia eso…simplemente se aguantaba el dolor y las ganas de llorar antes de acudir con cualquiera. Esta vez era la excepción…y por primera vez, alguien le consolaba después de cometer alguna travesura, cosa que le apenaba bastante.

--esta bien…--le susurro el mayor al oído, al sentir ese llanto silencioso en el pequeño mojar su ropa, también era extraño para Ryuzaki…como podía asegurar casi odiar al pelirrojo, ahora no…de echo…ahora sentía lastima por el…estaba molesto por la tontería que hizo, pero no pudo negar haberse dado un buen susto al ver aquel tridente y el envase de aceite escurriendo por la repisa…que habría pasado si el fuego alcanzara el chorro se aceite escurriendo en la pared?...no quería saberlo…pero se alegraba al fin de que Matt estuviera bien…ese niño que tantas molestias le daba…le alegraba su seguridad.

Seguía llorando en silencio y ocasionalmente dejaba escapar pequeños sollozos que a los oídos de Ryuzaki eran como disculpas por todas aquellas cosas malas que había echo anteriormente, Ryuzaki lo disculpo, no era de el tenerle rencor a las personas, mucho menos a un pequeño.

--lo siento…--exclamo el mas chico con un nudo en la garganta.

--esta bien, no importa—Ryuzaki le abrazo con ternura.

El mayor savia lo extraño que era ver llorar al pelirrojo, aun mas que Mello, y esto le daba por seguro que ahora lo tenia ganado, no por completo, pero si algo.

Poco a poco el llanto del niño se calmo y termino en los brazos del mayor, quieto y callado, con las mejillas húmedas, aun sin creer que estaba ahí…en el regazo de aquel joven, dejándose consolar.

--aun te duele?—pregunto Ryuzaki.

--no…ya no..de echo…no me dolía tanto…--

Que fue eso? A que se refería con que no le dolía tanto?!...que había llorado por alguna otra causa?...no había llorado por el dolor?...no savia que era lo que pasaba en la mente de ese pequeño, mucho menos sospechaba que la razón de su llanto había sido el mismo.

Los dos quedaron un momento mas en esa posición, perdonando y recuperando aquel tiempo de celos y riñas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un tazón de vidrio fue a dar directo al suelo, repleto de galletas y esparciéndose por el piso entero, casi golpeando a Mello.

--idiota!! Fíjate! Casi me cae enzima!!—grito el niño.

--perdón…es que están muy grandes y no los puedo agarrar!—se quejo, mientras se metía al fondo del cajón, en busca de mas dulces, trepado sobre una barra la cual alcanzó subiéndose a una silla debajo de Mello, justo como la ultima vez, pero esta, habían tomado precauciones y Mello había tirado sobre todo el suelo costales de harina, azúcar, sal y demás cosas para amortiguar la posible caída de Near.

--ahora baja los chocolates! Yo los atrapare!—exclamo el rubio.

--esta bien…--el pequeño miro el frasco que contenía los dulces favoritos de Mello y recién lo agarro, lo arrojo hacia donde Mello estaba, quien sin problema alguno, le atrapo.

--lo tengo!—grito, después le abrió y saco las golosinas para empezar a comerlas.

--bajo algo mas?—pregunto.

--emm..—paso lo que tenia en la boca—que mas miras allá?—

--pues…--el pequeño peliblanco echo un vistazo al interior y miro infinidad de galletas, pastelillos, cajas de cubos de azúcar, cajas de te negro, malvaviscos, paletas de caramelo y chicles. Se los dijo todos a Mello y este pensó un momento.

--esta bien, baja los chicles y los malvaviscos!—

--solo eso?—

--si—

Near obedeció y aventó la bolsa de malvaviscos al suelo, seguro de que nada malo le pasaría, después tomo los chicles y se los dio a Mello. Al último, bajo con cuidado y se sentó al lado del rubio.

--ten!—este le entrego un pequeño paquete de chicles a Near y una barra de chocolate—come—

La verdad era que estaba muriendo de hambre desde que despertó, pues ni siquiera aquel pan se había comido bien…y el día anterior nada tampoco…ya no aguantaba mas, y Ryuzaki solo le daría dulces para comer, así que cedió a la idea de su próxima dieta durante este tiempo en casa del pelinegro…AZUCAR…día, tarde y noche…

Comenzó comiendo la barra de chocolate, y sin darse cuenta…ya iba en la tercera…ese dulce realmente era delicioso! No dudaba de por que a Mello le agradaba tanto. Por s parte el rubio estaba feliz y satisfecho de ver comer esa chatarra a Near "el niño perfecto", y para no perder oportunidad le ofreció aun mas golosinas, entre las galletas que habían caído en primer lugar y los malvaviscos.

--esta bueno?—pregunto Mello, tomando mas chocolate del gran frasco.

--si—era extraño, pero Near estaba feliz…muy feliz...

Así pasaron unos momentos mas, asta que el frasco de chocolates quedo vacío…y las galletas sobre el suelo desaparecieron…ahora seguían los chicles.

Al comenzar a mascarlos, Mello logro formar una pequeña bomba que después reventó, Near se quedo asombrado…como hacia eso?!.

--oye como haces eso?—

--con la lengua—contesto, haciendo otra mas enseguida.

--como?!...yo no puedo!—

--es por que nunca comes dulces—le explico.

--yo quiero hacer una!—

--no puedes! No sabes como!—

--enséñame!—como se podía ver desde hace momentos…Near estaba muy platicador y feliz desde que comenzó a ingerir esas cosas.

--no—hizo otra más.

--por que no?!—miro interesado como reventaba el chicle en la boca de Mello.

--por que tu no sabes y yo si, si quieres hacer una aprende tu solo—realizo una bomba mas, esta vez, mucho mas grande que las anteriores, llamando así la atención de Near, quien curioso la pincho y comenzó a reír ( see XD reír!) momentos después, Mello le siguió el juego y comenzó a reír también, realizando una bomba mas para que Near la pinchara de nuevo.

Justo cuando los dos se estaban llevando bien despues de tanto tiempo….Ryuzaki y Matt entraron al lugar.

--malvaviscos!—grito Matt mientras se sentaba al lado de Mello y abría la bolsa de dulces. Aparentemente su mano no se encontraba tan mal, tenía un delgado vendaje sobre esta que no le molestaba en lo mínimo para cualquier actividad.

--por dios…--exclamo el mayor por lo bajo…un frasco roto sobre el suelo…costales de harina, azúcar, sal y demás comida tirada por el suelo, a demás…Mello y Near con la cara llena de chocolate y las ropas sucias…era un desastre…justo y cuando les había pedido que no se movieran de su lugar…que pasaba con los niños?! Tenían que hacer cada cosa que se les prohibiera?!...

--Mello, Near métanse a la bañera—indico el mayor, exhausto de tener que limpiar todo aquel desastre.

--que?! Noo!! Yo no me quiero bañar!!—grito Mello enseguida.

--Mello…--

--noo!!!—el niño se limpio la cara con la manga de su ropa—no quiero!—

--Near, ve a bañarte primero, te llevare ropa más tarde—

--esta bien..—el pequeño sin reclamos o caprichos obedeció a Ryuzaki y salio del comedor.

--despues de el seguirás tu Mello…--menciono el mayor.

--claro que no…--contesto tranquilo mientras continuaba mascando su chicle. Matt solo comía bombones a su lado.

--limpiare este desastre, ustedes salgan y vallan a algún otro lugar—

--podemos ir a nuestra habitación?—pregunto Mello, con alguna otra cosa en mente.

--si..—contestó al mismo tiempo en que recogía los trozos de vidrio sobre el suelo.

--y podemos ir a la sala?—

--si…--

--y podemos ir a tu habitación?—

--si…--

--y..y podemos..—

--Mello, vallan a donde sea que quieran…solo estén tranquilos y sin hacer desastre—

--esta bien, vamonos Matt—el rubio salio del comedor y se dirigió a su habitación.

--Mello, a donde vas?—pregunto el pelirrojo.

--al cuarto, voy a ponerme tenis y una chamarra por que afuera esta muy frío—

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto, despues de asegurar la puerta con candado, Near lleno la bañera con agua caliente y se desvistió, enseguida entro a la tina.

Era una sensación tan agradable y sedante zambullirse en cuerpo completo sobre aquella bañera repleta de agua casi hirviente, era como cobijar su cuerpo con una manta de agua, como yacer frente al fuego en una noche fría…simplemente era relajante…

Aun así, no estaba completamente tranquilo, temía que alguien pudiese entrar al cuarto…no quería que eso ocurriera…no quería que le vieran sin ropa, no estaba acostumbrado a ello, aun que tal vez no le importara mucho si Matt fuera quien entrase, o Ryuzaki…de quien temía realmente y creía atrevido a entrar era Mello. Pero eso no ocurriría, había cerrado la puerta con seguro…nadie entraría…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mello y Matt ya tenían la chamarra y el calzado encima, estaban listos para salir a la nieve, despues de todo, Ryuzaki les dio permiso de ir a donde fuese.

El rubio fue quien abrió la puerta y salio en primer lugar, sintiendo la fresca ventisca acompañada de pequeños fragmentos helados, despues de el, su amigo salió enseguida.

El área de fuera era realmente grande! Hasta donde la cerca alcanzaba, era un terreno bastante amplio y con mucha vegetación del lugar, la nieve aquí, a comparación de Wammy´s house alcanzaba un nivel mucho mas grande! Casi llegaba asta las rodillas del rubio.

--mira esto, Matt!—exclamo el chico mientras intentaba caminar entre las espesas manta blancas—la nieve es mas que en el orfanatorio!—

--si! Tienes razón!—el pelirrojo también batallaba un poco para avanzar, así que simplemente se inclino un poco y alzo un poco de nieve en sus manos, le izo bola y llamo a su amigo, quien al voltear recibió dicha cosa por un lado, rozándole a la mejilla.

--fallaste!!—grito el pequeño echándose a reír y tomando nieve entre sus manos, listo para continuar el juego.

Y así los dos niños continuaron jugando durante un buen tiempo, hasta que la ropa de ambos termino empapada y el frío los acurruco bajo un árbol, muy pegaditos.

--Mello ahora si hace mucho frío!—exclamo el pelirrojo, teniendo como respuesta un abrazo del rubio.

--solo por que te quemaste la mano prendiendo la chimenea….idiota…--

Matt sonrió tranquilo, adoraba sentirse tan cerca de Mello, sentir su cuidado y amistad…pero lamentablemente eran muy raras las veces en que este se abría tanto o le demostraba tan fácilmente sus cuidados.

Bajo la protección de aquel gran árbol fue donde quedaron por un buen tiempo, contemplando la nieve caer…ahora que estaban juntos el frío no era tanto y a decir verdad les agradaba bastante estar fuera, aun que fuese en ese clima tan feo, estar encerrados tanto tiempo les volvía locos y salir aun que fuera por un minuto les libraba bastante.

Ahí charlaron un buen rato, hasta que la puerta del departamento abrio y dio paso al joven pelinegro hacia fuera, quien al descubrir a los dos pequeños dio mala pinta.

--Mello!...Matt! que hacen aquí?!—les llamo molesto. Le era increíble ver como esos dos a pesar de tiritar de frío bajo aquel árbol se oponían a entrar al departamento…que era lo que pensaban?—vengan acá!—

Y el rubio antes de que Ryuzaki se lo pidiera se acerco corriendo hacia donde se encontraba parado, abalanzándose sobre el.

--Ryuzaki! Hace frío!—exclamo entre dientes tratando de calmar esos temblores.

--lo se! Que hacen aquí?! Acaso quieren enfermarse?!—

--es que ya me aburrí de estar encerrado, Ryuaki…--

--pues si te enfermas estarás encerrado por mas tiempo aun!—

Matt se aproximo a los dos sin interrumpir la conversación. Se sintió cohibido al ver a Ryuzaki, de echo, ni siquiera le pudo ver bien ya que solo le vio de reojo una vez y desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, cosa que el mayor noto con facilidad, pero no creyó nada alarmante que debiese de tratarse, el pequeño simplemente estaba apenado por lo ocurrido hace momentos en su habitación.

--quiero bañarme con agua muy muy caliente!—comento el rubio, mientras se aferraba con fuerzas al torso del mayor.

--bien…bien…vamos adentro entonces…--tomo de la mano a Mello para conducirlo al interior del departamento. A Matt simplemente le poso una mano en el hombro y le encamino con cuidado.

Al acceder al departamento los niños se quitaron las chamarras húmedas y les aventaron a una esquina, después el mayor se encargo de conducir al rubio hasta el baño.

Near ya había salido del lavabo, seguro se encontraría en algún otro lugar del departamento.

--mello, aun necesito hacerte aquella prueba de la que te hable…-- exclamo el mayor mientras mediaba el agua de la tina.

--si, si ya se…por que no me la haces ya?— pregunto el pequeño mientras se desvestía.

--no, necesito que sea en otro lugar--

--que? Y por que? Da igual donde sea! Dijiste que solo me preguntarías cosas…--

--así es, pero debe ser en otro lugar, no lo puedo hacer aquí—

El niño se echo a reír, savia lo que ocurría, y tal como Near había dudado, ahora Mello sospechaba que Ryuzaki quería hacer aquella tal prueba en otra habitación por que algo abría de especial…cámaras o micrófonos tal vez…--crees que me voy a dejar grabar como el idiota de Near?! Estas loco, no dejare que le muestres a nadie mis respuestas, no me importa que tipo de preguntas sean!—

--no te are la prueba aquí, Mello—el joven cerro la llave de agua e indico al pequeño que se metiera en la bañera, cosa a la que obedeció. Una vez dentro, Ryuzaki se dispuso a salir del cuarto para dejar al niño solo…pero este le detuvo justo a antes de que llegara a la puerta.

--Ryuzaki!—grito.

--que quieres?—

--si quieres hacerme ese examen del que me hablaste házmelo ahora mismo…no responderé nada al salir del baño—

El joven estaba un poco contrariado…ese no era el plan, se supone que debía interrogar al niño en el mismo lugar que lo hizo con Near, pero al parecer, este se opondría ante todo.

--escucha, necesito esos videos para enseñárselos a watari y Roger, si no quieres que te interrogue en aquella habitación, no lo are—

El pequeño se molesto mucho al escuchar eso del mayor…acaso lo estaba haciendo a un lado?!...acaso prefería a Near?!...

--pero así no sabré que tan capacitado estas para seguir mis pasos ni tampoco lo mucho que puedo confiar en ti…con esto, ten por seguro que elegiré a Near…--no era cierto, no lo elegiría a el…simplemente quería molestarlo y presionarle para que accediera a ser interrogado en aquel cuarto.

--esta bien! As lo que quieras!—respondió molesto, al parecer sin importarle lo pasado.

Fastidiado, y teniendo por seguro que al final de cuentas Mello se saldría con la suya, decidió darse la vuelta y volver asta la bañera, al lado del niño, ahí tomo asiento sobre el suelo de esa forma característica suya.

--cual es tu nombre?—preguntó.

El pequeño rubio se alegro de haber ganado la pequeña disputa.

--Mihael Keehl—

--desconfías de mi?—

--…mmm…a veces…--

Ryuzaki no comprendió bien la respuesta y le tomo de sorpresa…creyó ser de toda confianza para el niño…que pasaba?.

--ahora, Mello te are una serie de preguntas y de veras contestar simplemente con un SI o NO, nada de explicaciones, de acuerdo?—

--si..—el pequeño había comenzado a jugar en la tina repleta de agua, distrayendo así su atención del mayor.

--ponme atención…te agrada la idea de tomar mi lugar?—al terminar de formular la pregunta, el rubio se hundió por completo en el agua, dando un espacioso momento de silencio hasta que emergió tomando aire con desesperación.

--si—respondió al fin, retirando el exceso de agua en su rostro.

--dime tres cosas que te agradan de ser mi sucesor—

--pues…que haces el bien y eres una persona justa, también que ayudas a otros…--

--eso es todo?—era impresionante, pero esa no era la respuesta tan vacía que esperaba del niño…

--si—

--bien, y que te desagrada de mi trabajo?—

--que nadie reconoce el esfuerzo que realizas!—eso era lógico, "L" siempre era el detective que resolvía los casos…era famoso e inteligente…pero nadie reconocía a la identidad trás de ese personaje ficticio.

--ahora, que defines como justicia?—

--dar a las personas lo que merecen—

--te consideras una persona justa?—

--…--el niño no contesto…y es que su respuesta no era un SI o un NO simplemente.

--responde—le pidio Ryuzaki.

--puedo responder algo que no sea SI o NO?—

--adelante…--

--no se—contesto, dejando un poco confundido al mayor…a que se refería con que no savia si era una persona justa o no?.

--por que no lo saves?—

--por que…por mi forma de pensar soy una persona justa, pero por mi forma de actuar, no lo soy algunas veces—

--entonces no eres una persona justa, si simplemente piensas en un buen acto, pero no lo realizas no sirve de nada..la intencion no justifica la acción, Mello –

--pero te he dicho que algunas veces! No siempre…aparte, se lo que ago mal y ago bien, supongo que eso vale mas que una persona que cree ser justa y siempre tener la razón cuando no es así! Tan siquiera yo admito cuando cometo algo mal antes de moverme!…no como…--

Near?...

--esta bien, te comprendo…cual es tu relación con el?—

--mala!—

--crees que tu relación con el podría mejorar?—

--claro que no!—exclamo molesto, mientras tomaba una botella de shampoo y se la vertía sobre la cabeza.

--por que no?—pregunto el joven mientras le quitaba dicha botella al niño de las manos y le colocaba a un lado, de no ser así, terminaría echándosela toda encima.

--por que…--comenzó a revolverse el cabello, formando gran cantidad de espuma que le escurrió por el rostro, eso le forzó a cerrar los ojos—no me gusta, me cae mal y no me interesa llevarme bien con el—

--ya veo…y como miras a Near? Quiero que lo describas física y mentalmente—

--es pequeño, tiene el pelo blanco, tiene los ojos negros…la piel pálida…ya no se…--exclamo incomodo mientras seguía con la espuma en su cabeza—y mentalmente es inteligente, presumido…--se quedo serio un momento…era increíble, pero cuando pensaba en Near lo primero que venia a su mente eran las palabras "inteligente y presumido"…--hay ya no se! Exclamo—

--aun te falta mucho por describir de el, Mello…intenta hacer un esfuerzo, recuérdalo, cuando esta molesto, cuando esta feliz…triste?—

El pequeño rubio intento penetrar sus recuerdos y sentimientos hacia el peliblanco…aparentemente había encontrado algo.

--ha ya se! Es callado, es solitario, es…tímido!—esto se estaba volviendo realmente fácil! Ahora savia como describirle!—es…esta triste y solo…--

Eso era lo mismo que Ryuzaki creía del pequeño…estaba triste y solo…pero…como savia eso Mello? Fácil, lo conocía tan bien y no perdía la esperanza de que en algún momento se hubiera ofrecido para consolarle o charlar con el.

--esta bien, puedes decirme ahora 10 virtudes de el?—

--si! Tiene el pelo blanco!...y siempre tiene pijama…--

--no, eso no, 10 virtudes en su forma de ser y pensar—

--ha…de acuerdo…pues…--el niño comenzó a deshacerse de la espuma en su cuerpo con el agua de la tina, tomándose así un poco de tiempo para pensar bien en esas virtudes del peliblanco—es…inteligente!—

Tal y como esperaba que fuera su primera respuesta, Ryuzaki acertó.

--y…es tranquilo, tiene paciencia…ya no se…--

--si sabes…anda intenta un poco mas…--

--que difícil es esto!—

--vamos tu puedes, Near me dijo las 10 virtudes tuyas, tu también puedes decirme las de el—exclamo el joven, cosa que al parecer le llegó al niño con sorpresa…Near le había dicho a Ryuzaki 10 cosas buenas de el?..Cuales serian?...por alguna razón, se sentía feliz y a la vez un poco cohibido.

--el…hace el bien, es responsable, cumple con su palabra, tiene sentimientos…--

--tener sentimientos no es considerado una virtud…--interrumpió el joven.

--claro que si! Para el lo es!...emm…también es fiel, honesto y cuidadoso con las personas en quien confía…--

Y como savia el eso? Como savia la forma de ser en el pequeño con las personas en quienes confiaba?...eso solo quería decir una cosa…que el peliblanco confiaba en el chico.

--bien creo que ya son 10, ahora, podrías mencionarme alguna ocasión en que el allá usado alguna de esas 10 virtudes contigo?—

El rubio se echo a pensar un buen rato…recordaba ocasiones en que se llevaba bien con el…pero no recordaba ninguna en que usara esas virtudes…

--no—respondió

--por que no?—

--por que no las hay….o no las recuerdo tal vez…--

--perfecto, ahora, dime 10 defectos que encuentres en el—

Esto seria facil!

--es un presumido!, es solitario, es callado, es sarcástico algunas veces, es tímido, se mete en todo! Es un miedoso, débil, nunca admite estar equivocado hasta que las cosas pasan, nunca llora, reprime sus sentimientos, no confia en nadie…--tenia tanto coraje que podia seguir hablando todavía mas!.

--ya, Mello, has pasado de 10—

--lo se!! Y aun me queda mas!!!—

--asi esta bien, entiendo que te sea mas facil encontrar defectos en que virtudes…pero estoy feliz que al final hayas podido reconocer esas cosas buenas en el—

--si…si…--

--ahora bien, me has dicho muy fácilmente esos defetos, pero quiero que los miremos mas de cerca…que me dices de "ser solitario"?—

--que pasa con eso? Es verdad! Siempre se arrincona en una esquina! Nunca habla con los demás niños e ignora a todos! Odio que aga eso!—exclamo el niño molesto.

--lo se, y es normal por que para ti es facil socialisar con otras personas, pero para el no…tiene idea del por que?—

--no lo se y no me importa!—

--vamos, intenta comprender por que se aleja de todos…--

--bueno…--el pequeño hizó un esfuerso—tal vez…sea por que tiene miedo como tu me lo dijiste anteriormente…tiene miedo de no ser aceptado o de ser molestado…pero el tiene la culpa! Si no fuera tan raro las personas no lo arian a un lado!—

--que defines como raro?—

--pues…que es muy callado, y cuando alguien intenta charlar con el usualmente le ignora o es sarcastico…--

--saves por que hace eso?—

--si…por que tiene miedo de que se acerquen a el…tiene miedo de..ser rechazado?—

--exacto…--

El rubio agacho la mirada, ahora que charlaba con Ryuzaki sobre esto…comprendía el por que Near actuaba de esa manera y realmente sentía un poco de lastima hacia el…

--ahora esos defectos ya no parecen tan molestos verdad?—pregunto el mayor.

--no…creo que no…--

--que me dices de tener miedo?...eso es un defecto? Lo consideras malo?—

--bueno…no pero…el es demasiado miedoso!—

--es muy pequeño aun, es normal que tema de cosas que tu consideras inútiles—

--tal vez si…pero…--

--y, esta mal ser débil?...una persona débil nunca llora?—

--no! Eso es a lo que me refiero, es débil!...nunca llora y reprime sus sentimientos, eso es ser débil! Demasiado cobarde—

--por que crees que hace eso?—

--por miedoso!...se cree demasiado perfecto como para demostrar emociones!...lo odio! Odio que haga eso!!—

--bueno, que pensarías de el si mostrara sus emociones?—

--que se vería raro…--el pequeño soltó una risita.

--o sea que si no muestra sus emociones es un fenómeno…pero si las muestra es raro?—

Eso tenia logica…y era bastante cierto…

--tienes razon…--

--lo ves? Near actua y piensa de una manera muy diferente a la tuya, pero eso no significa que sea egoísta o se crea mas que tu, simplemente tiene sus razones…lo entiendes?—

--creo que si…ahora lo comprendo—respondió el niño echándose a pensar en las cosas que acababa de asimilar…ahora veía a Near con ojos mucho mas diferentes…ahora…tal vez le tenia un poco de lastima y sentía deseos de cuidarle…

--espero que esto te haga recapacitar un poco y de ahora en adelante estudies las razones de los actos de Near y no sus movimientos en si—

--si…esta bien…--

--aun sigo confiando en ti para que le protejas?—

--si…--

--le cuidaras?—

--si…yo lo voy a cuidar…--respondió el niño.

--esta bien, entonces creo que esto ha acabado, ya me voy de aquí—

--no! Ryuzaki! Sácame de aquí! El agua esta fría!—exclamo el niño extendiéndole los brazos al mayor y esperando por su ayuda.

Así fue como termino el pequeño examen de Mello…grabado y visto desde la pantalla de un pequeño monitor en habitación de Ryuzaki.

--ya lo ves?—exclamo el pelinegro, junto al pequeño Near—el en verdad se preocupa por ti…--

El niño quedo serio a su lado, con la pequeña pantalla inalámbrica sobre sus manos…contemplando el final del video hasta la interrupción del corte.

No dijo nada…simplemente sonrió.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

y pues aqui acaba este capitulo n.nu se que no es muy interesante, pero cuando lo escribi estaba un poco...desanimada...sin ideas...no lo se...T.T...lo are mejor para la proxima, lo prometo n.n.

espero sus opinieones y posibles sugerencias para un nuevo capitulo!


	8. ya no hay tranquilidad

pero como me tarde en subir esto X3!! la verdad era que ya lo tenia terminado desde hace dos semanas n.nu pero por alguna extraña razon no lo subia...o.O...hasta ya empese a escribier el proximo cap. que tengo a la mitad XD aver cuando lo termino XD. muchas grasias por seguirme leyendo, en verdad, cada review que me dejan lo leo y tomo en cuemta, si tienen sugerencias, ideas o criticas yo las tomo n.n.

grasias de nuevo y espero que les guste el capitulo!.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era costumbre de los pequeños cada vez que tenían hambre y antojos el ir corriendo hasta el comedor y tomar panes o dulces de la mesa para devorarlos…como era la única cosa comestible a su alcance…y en un principio no parecía ser malo...o dañino…pero no fue si no hasta un día en que Ryuzaki paso la noche en vela por escuchar los gritos y risas de los pequeños desde el otro lado del departamento, corriendo y rompiendo cosas que decidió controlarles un poco mas lo que ingerían…era desesperante…y cuando amanecía…simplemente no paraban de hablar…estaban demasiado activos... Near por su parte se había puesto un poco inquieto también y tomaba cuanta cosa tuviera al alcance para ponerse a jugar con ella, sin importar lo que fuera, libros, frascos, comida, decoraciones del departamento y mas….lo malo no era que jugara…lo malo era la forma en que lo hacia…deshojaba los libros y revolvía sus hojas para intentar acomodarles de nuevo (como si de un rompecabezas se tratara), rompía figuras y las tiraba después de intentar unirlas sin éxito alguno, jugaba con las golosinas sobre la mesa que después nadie se comía y Ryuzaki debía limpiar…un desastre con este pequeño…Además, los niños ocasionalmente se quejaban de dolor estomacal y jaquecas, pues no estaban acostumbrados a ingerí tantas golosinas, en especial el mas pequeño.

Todos esos pequeños problemitas se hacían presentes día a día, entre las travesuras de Mello y Matt, las riñas del pequeño albino con el rubio y el "aun-te-odio-Ryuzaki" por parte de Matt.

No se podía negar que durante la primera semana de convivencia, Ryuzaki había aprendido ya bastantes mañas de los pequeños, tales como el vicio de Mello por el chocolate y su pasión por meterse en problemas accidentándose a cada momento, la rutina diaria que debía seguir para hacerlos dormir, lo mucho que batallaba para separar a Matt de Mello, la costumbre que Near tenia de jugar con las cosas y acariciarse el pelo, el despertar que le daba Mello cada mañana brincándole encima, lo perverso que era este mismo cuando intentaba separarlos a el y Near…cada cosa, cada costumbre que tenían los pequeños…todas se las savia…ya no era como el primer día cuando preguntaba a cada uno si disfrutaba o detestaba alguna comida o cosa…ahora se las savia todas…ya savia que detrás de todas las travesuras estaba Mello, que Matt era quien alentaba al rubio para seguir molestando y que Near siempre importunaba a Mello de una u otra forma para llamar su atención…los 3 críos eran un tornado que no paraba mas cuando estaban dormidos.

En esta casa no había hora fija para comer…todos iban al comedor y tomaban uno o dos dulces cuando les apetecía…tal vez esa fuera una de las principales fuentes de energía para los niños, Ryuzaki considero eso como una posible respuesta a toda su hiperactividad e intento hacerlos comer "comida" pero nadie gusto de la idea y terminaron haciendo malas caras y tirando la "comida" al suelo…

Ryuzaki había aprendido una cosa mas también…limpiar. Día, tarde y noche los niños dejaban un desastre por todo el departamento, tiraban su ropa por cualquier esquina, rompían vasos, jarrones, brincaban en los sillones, entraban corriendo desde fuera con los tenis mojados o llenos de fango…y también una ocasión por razones que Ryuzaki desconocía asta el momento Mello y Matt se habían colgado de las cortinas de su habitación y les tumbaron al suelo...

Como Mello savia ya la ubicación de los dulces, Ryuzaki se vio obligado a esconderles en algún lugar de la casa para impedir que este los encontrara y devorara todos. Cada semana Watari traía provisiones al departamento y ayudaba a Ryuzaki con los pequeños.

Near al no tener sus juguetes cerca, había tomado una extraña costumbre de tomar cuanta cosa encontrara e imaginarle forma de algo para comenzar a jugar con ella, en cierta ocasión había tomado vasos del comedor y les había apilado como cubos de madera, tumbándolos intencionalmente como tenia acostumbrado y haciendo un desastre sobre el suelo. A pesar de ello, Near seguía siendo el más tranquilo de los 3 niños, pero también tenía sus cosas.

El tiempo se Iba tan rápido, diciembre llego, y después enero…Mello llego a los 9 años, día en que tanto Matt como Ryuzaki se dedicaron simplemente a encargarse de los caprichos del rubio, quien feliz y orgulloso se sentía superior a los demás por tener un año mas de vida…ahora ya no tenia 8, si no 9, sentía que lo savia y podia todo. Near no presto demasiada atención a Mello aquel día tan especial…de echo, simplemente se digno a dirigirle un "feliz cumpleaños" por parte de Ryuzaki durante todo el día, en que al anochecer, el mismo festejado comenzó a manifestar malos síntomas... llego a enfermar de algo que ni siquiera Ryuzaki savia como tratar…

Despertó al día siguiente con fiebre y demasiada tos, pensó que seria algún resfriado por el clima tan frío y las constantes nevadas, así que simplemente le pidió que guardara reposo y tomara algún medicamento…

Tanto Matt como Near habían dejado al rubio descansar solo en su habitación, un poco preocupados de ver en semejante estado al niño, pues no era normal verle derribado sobre la cama sin energías, agonizando de dolor y cansancio, aparte, el mayor no quería que estos se contagiaran también, así que les aparto para dormir en la sala de estar.

A partir del tercer día, Ryuzaki creyó que Mello se reponía de su resfriado, pues la fiebre y tos habían cedido un poco, pero mas síntomas le llegaron, entre ellos, gran sensibilidad a la luz y ardor en los ojos que ocasionalmente le hacia llorar sin intención, también solía quejarse de estar cansado y mareado, no comía bien ni tampoco bebía….fue aquí cuando Ryuzaki comenzó a temer…

--Ryuzaki, por que Mello sigue enfermo?—pregunto Near un día cuando el joven salía de la habitación del pequeño, recién atendiéndole.

--no lo se, Near, tal parece que la medicina no le esta haciendo efecto…debería llamar a un medico ahora…--el joven realmente estaba asustado, no savia lo que ocurría y no era experto en esto de enfermedades, con trabajo lograría detectar un leve resfriado…lo que el niño tenia no era tan simple, debía llamar a alguien, y pronto—oye, Near, Mello ya había enfermado así antes?—

--no...bueno si, pero se reponía enseguida, ahora ya lleva 3 días enfermo…--

--quédate aquí, atiéndelo si me llama, iré a llamar a un medico…--exclamo el joven con angustia mientras partía del lugar, dejando al pequeño al pie de la puerta, quien sin tocar o avisar si quiera se dispuso a acceder para ver al rubio, quien seguramente seguía echado sobre la cama.

Efectivamente, al entrar al cuarto, encontró todo oscuro, y a Mello recostado sobre la cama, bien arropado y respirando con exasperación, intentando dormir, mas sin embargo, aun despierto.

El pequeño se fue a sentar a su lado muy silencioso y le observo por un momento…le daba un poco de curiosidad ver al otro enfermo…tan rojo del rostro, sudaba un poco y una que otra lagrima resbalaban de sus ojos hasta la almohada, tenia un poco de pena por el…no podía imaginar el dolor que sentía.

--Near…--susurro el otro con esfuerzo. Su voz era áspera y lastimosa.

--que pasa?—pregunto.

--…que…donde esta…Ryuzaki?…--el pequeño hizo un esfuerzo y abrió los ojos para ver al albino.

--fue a llamar a un medico…estas muy enfermo…que te duele?—

Cada palabra que el pequeño pronunciaba retumbaba en la cabeza del rubio, le estaba dando una jaqueca horrible y la vista le estaba ardiendo nuevamente, así que se decidió a cerrar los ojos una vez mas, dejando caer mas lagrimas. Near se percato de ello y las limpio con cariño usando la manga de su pijama.

--me duele…--exclamo el pequeño, tomando asiento con arduo esfuerzo.

--que te duele?—pregunto el otro, mirándolo atento.

--todo el cuerpo…la garganta…la cabeza…me pica todo el cuerpo…--exclamo, frotándose con fuerza una mejilla—me pica mucho!—de rascar solo su mejilla se paso a la parte trasera de su cuello, en verdad parecía incomodo.

--no alcanzo…--exclamo el rubio intentando rascar su espalda y fallando en el intento. Near le ayudo un poco.

--ya?—preguntó.

--si…--aun con Near ayudándole a aliviar el cosquilleo tan incomodo en su espalda, el pequeño aun sentía molestia por el pecho y el rostro…que estaba pasando?!...era un cosquilleo horrible!.

--Mello!!—grito Near asombrado, mirando al niño de frente.

--que pasa? Que tienes?—

--tienes manchas rojas!—

--que?! Estas jugando?—

--no! Es cierto! Tienes manchas rojas en el rostro!!—

en ese mismo instante, Ryuzaki entro a la habitación seguido de un hombre bien vestido y con un pequeño maletín a la mano. Durante el camino de la entrada a la habitación, Ryuzaki había mencionado al medico cada síntoma del pequeño…fiebre, tos seca, ardor en los ojos, mareos, debilidad…pero al parecer ninguno de esos síntomas desaparecían con la medicación que el mismo le dio. El hombre asombrado y a la vez preocupado por lo que escuchaba, se intereso bastante en averiguar que era lo que pasaba con el pequeño niño y al momento de entrar al cuarto donde este yacía sobre la cama, aclaro todas sus dudas.

Pequeñas manchas rojizas sobre su rostro, calentura, lagrimeo….era sarampión…

--Ryuzaki…--exclamo el rubio, al momento de verle acceder a la habitación—quien es ese señor?—

--es el medico—respondió.

El niño le hizo mala cara—no, yo no quiero inyecciones!—grito, forzándose demasiado y provocándose una fuerte tos.

--bueno, ya veremos que pasa contigo pequeño…--el joven medico se acerco a Mello y le reviso bien, simplemente quería verificar que tan avanzada estaba su enfermedad y si no presentaba algún síntoma fuera de lo común…pero no, todo estaba de lo mas normal y esto era simplemente sarampión, se quitaría en unos cuantos días con una buena medicación.

--es normal—comento el hombre mirando a Ryuzaki—tiene sarampión, se han estado dando muchos casos últimamente en niños de su edad, solo procura que guarde reposo y medicarle como te indicare a continuación—

Fue un gran alivio para Ryuzaki escuchar aquello…Mello estaría bien ahora, era todo lo que le importaba.

--gracias—respondió—debo tomar precauciones con los demás niños?—

--si, aun que…no lo creo necesario…--exclamo el medico, echando un vistazo a Near, quien ayudaba nuevamente a Mello para aliviar la comezón.

--por que? Ellos no sufren riesgo de ser contagiados?—seria genial si los otros dos no enfermaran.

--no—respondió—si no por que aunque los separe, viven en la misma casa, y tarde o temprano se contagiaran si no es que ya se contagiaron de mas pequeños…ha! Y también evite que se rasque, eso le dejara cicatrices que nunca desaparecerán—

--esta bien—

Después de ello, Ryuzaki salio del cuarto para ser indicado por el medico la medicación y demás precauciones que debía seguir para ayudar a Mello. Mientras, el rubio y Near seguían dentro del cuarto a obscuras.

--ya escuchaste al doctor, no hagas eso!—Near le tomo las dos manos para evitar que el rubio siguiera frotándose el cuerpo con desesperación.

--pero me pica mucho!—

--te dejaras cicatrices—

--no me importa..—al terminar de hablar, sintió como un mareo le obligo a recostarse de nueva cuenta—mi cabeza…estoy…estoy muy mareado….—

--duerme...—exclamo el pequeño, mientras le cobijaba con un cobertor.

Ese día, después de despedir al medico, Ryuzaki medico a Mello tal y como se lo habían dicho, para la tarde, Mello ya no tenia fiebre y estaba mejor para poder andar por toda la casa sin sufrir mareos o tanto ardor a los ojos.

Ryuzaki también hablo a Wammy´s house para informar a Roger sobre lo sucedido, y preguntar de una vez si es que Near y Matt ya habían enfermado anteriormente, le alivio escuchar que por lo menos uno de ellos ya había enfermado tiempo atrás..Near, Matt aun sufría riesgos de ser contagiado, así que ahora tomaría mas precauciones con el. Tampoco podía encerrarle en una habitación y esperar a que permaneciera ahí durante 15 días, se volvería loco!...así que opto por algo mas sencillo, aparte de distanciarle un poco del rubio…vacunarle contra el sarampión…aun que bien le habían advertido que era mucho mas peligro si Matt llegaba a enfermar en una edad mas avanzada, pero eso no le importo, simplemente no quería tener a dos niños enfermos al mismo tiempo…seria demasiado y no sabría controlar la situación. El mismo medico que atendió a Mello vacuno a Matt después de advertir lo anterior a Ryuzaki y después partió, asegurando de que no había demasiadas oportunidades de que el pequeño se salvara de enfermar.

--Ryuzaki, con esta vacuna ya puedo acercarme a Mello?—

--no—contesto el joven.

--que?! Por que no!?—

--por que aun te puede contagiar, no quiero correr riesgos, mejor no te le acerques mucho—

Los dos se encontraban en el comedor, charlando mientras merendaban.

--y cuando podré estar con el?—

--después de unos 15 días—

--eso es mucho Ryuzaki!—

--lo siento, no quiero que enfermes tu también…--

Matt se echo de codos contra la mesa, dejando al descubierto su ira y fastidio…esos 15 días serian una tortura…y aun mas por que…Near estaría cerca de Mello!...

--se que no te gusta estar solo, así que te llevare a comprar algo mas tarde para que pases el tiempo—

--en verdad?! Que me vas a comprar?!—

--ya lo veras después…pero temo mucho que no podrás usar ese obsequio que te dare todo el tiempo—

--por que no? que es?—

--como sabes, al estar aquí has interrumpido tus clases, y no quiero que eso te afecte, ni a ti, ni a Near ni a Mello…así que de ahora en adelante, solo podrán jugar y salir cuando acaben los estudios que llevaran aquí conmigo—

--haa! Noo!! No quiero estudiar!!—exclamo el niño, comenzando el berrinche—mejor no me compres nada!—

--no, Matt, el regalo es un obsequio que te daré y solo podrás usarlo cuando acabes tus estudios, los cuales llevaras quieras o no—

--haa…--recostó la cabeza con fastidio sobre la mesa—que me regalaras? Le regalaras algo a Near y Mello también?—

--algo así…ya verán…--

Del silencio que se formulo a continuación, alguien entro al cuarto.

--Mello!—Ryuzaki enseguida reacciono y fue hasta donde el niño se encontraba para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio, aun que este no batallaba tanto para lograrlo…era ese instinto en Ryuzaki que lo hacia tomar hartas preocupaciones de los chicos.

--estoy bien, Ryuzaki…--exclamo el pequeño.

--no deberías estar fuera de la cama, debes descansar—

--no, estoy bien…--

Tras del rubio, Near entro al comedor.

--Ryuzaki deberías poner esa cosa rosa a Mello—exclamo el más pequeño.

A que cosa se refería?.

--que cosa rosa, Near?—pregunto el joven.

--esa que te ponen en el cuerpo!—

--tiene razón Ryuzaki!—comento Mello, frotándose con fuerza el hombro—me da mucha comezón! Ponme esa cosa rosa de la que habla Near!—

--ha ya se de que hablan…-- Ryuzaki fue hasta la mesa y sacó de una bolsa de papel una botella café, la cual batió con fuerzas.

--vamos al cuarto, te la pondré allá—

Llegaron a la habitación a la cual simplemente entraron ellos tres, dejando al pelirrojo fuera.

--quítate la ropa, te pondré esto—exclamo Ryuzaki, batiendo aun la botella café.

--la cosa rosa?—pregunto Mello, quitándose la parte superior de la ropa, dejando su pecho y espalda al descubierto. Near solo miraba sentado a su lado.

--si, la cosa rosa…--el joven quito la tapa de la botella y vertió su espeso contenido sobre la palma de su mano…una especie de líquido rosado con ligero olor a perfume…uno muy agradable. Al tener dicha sustancia en manos se la froto al niño sobre toda la espalda, aliviando así ese molesto cosquilleo. Después procedió a untársela sobre el pecho.

--pone a mi, Ryuzaki!—exclamo el pequeño albino.

--a ti? Pero si tu no tienes nada, por que quieres que te ponga?—

--huele bonito—contestó, tomando la botella y comenzando a jugar con ella…como hacia con todas las cosas.

Ryuzaki se percató de ello al escuchar al pequeño realizar sonidos de juego. Le miro jugar con el artefacto como si se tratase de un avión.

--extrañas tus juguetes verdad?—pregunto Ryuzaki, sintiendo algo de lastima por el pequeño.

--si, quiero mis juguetes, quiero mis cubos y mis cartas y mis muñecos—

Ryuzaki sonrió—mas tarde te comprare algo…--.

--que?! Yo soy el que esta enfermo!!—gritó Mello jalando de la ropa al pelinegro—cómprame algo a mi!!—

Y si Ryuzaki había aprendido algo valioso con esos niños era que…si compraba un helado, debía comprar 3! Si jugaba con un niño, debía jugar con los 3! Y si atendía a uno…debía atender a los 3! Una valiosa lección…los tres niños debían valer y ser tomados en cuenta por igual, todo debía ser 3...

--no te preocupes, a ti también te comprare algo, pero para eso, tendré que dejarlos a ti y a Near solos, de acuerdo?—

--si, aquí nos quedaremos—exclamo Mello.

--no quiero que hagan nada…Mello, trata de no agitarte tanto, si quieres algo pide ayuda a Near, volveré mas tarde, saldré junto y con Matt—

--si, esta bien—contesto de nuevo.

Y así el joven salio de la habitación y se encamino para alistar a Matt y poder salir a hacer esas compras tan importantes.

Near y Mello quedaron solos en el departamento, pero Ryuzaki tampoco era tan descuidado como para dejarlos solos así como así…el departamento estaba asegurado, por fuera y por dentro, contaba con alarma y cámaras que monitoreaban las entradas e interiores del lugar. A parte, no muchos sabían de la ubicación del departamento.

Desde la limosina en que el y Matt viajaban podían ver escenas que las cámaras lograban captar en el departamento.

Mientras tanto, en aquel tiempo que los dos niños esperaban el regreso de Ryuzaki y el pelirrojo, se mantenían calmados dentro de su habitación. Mello se untaba grandes cantidades de aquel liquido rosado sobre el cuerpo con desesperación y Near le vigilaba desde una esquina, jugando con las pequeñas cajas de medicina.

--Mello deja de echarte esa cosa, se va a acabar—exclamo el menor.

--no me importa! Me da mucha comezón!—

--ya lo se—

--y tu que vas a saber?! El enfermo soy yo!—

--cuando era mas pequeño también me enferme de eso—contestó.

--pero entre mas grande eres mas duele!—el niño tiro a un lado la botella de ungüento vacía y comenzó a rascarse nuevamente el hombro.

--deja de hacer eso! Vas a lastimarte y te quedaran cicatrices!—el pequeño corrió a donde Mello se encontraba y le tomo de las manos, intentando detenerlo.

--Near suéltame!—Mello se movía de un lado a otro esperando a librarse del agarre del mas pequeño, pero no podía, y no quería usar mas fuerza por que terminaría lastimándole.

--Mello!—de un movimiento brusco por parte del rubio, termino cayendo de la cama hasta el piso…con Near debajo suyo…demasiado cerca…solo la delgada pijama del albino era lo que les separaba ya que Mello no vestía camiseta…Near pudo sentir el cuerpo completo de Mello mojado en medicamento encima…era una sensación tan extraña, pero a la vez placentera sentir su silueta calida y ese liquido tan espeso escurrir entre sus abdómenes y pechos. Mello sintió un poco de calor en esa postura, tenia sus piernas entre las de Near y sus entre piernas se presionaban la una contra la otra…provocando así un poco de exaltación. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer…pero algo era seguro, a los dos les agradaba y no querían retirarse…

Mello había tomado un color rojizo en sus mejilla que bien se camuflaieaba con su enfermedad y poca fiebre, pero Near…estaba aun mas sonrojado y no había excusa alguna que le ocultara el gesto.

--Near…--susurro el pequeño, intentando disculparse, pero las palabras ya no salian de sus labios…estaba tan nervioso y la voz le temblaba tanto que no pudo articular otra cosa, estaba sedado por el accidente…jamás en su vida recordaba haber tenido tan repentino contacto con el pequeño sin previo aviso o intención.

Near por su parte, estaba asustado…no savia lo que ocurría, no savia por que gozaba tanto de sentir su entrepierna presionada contra la del rubio…sentía un extraño cosquilleo recorrer su parte baja, estaba asustado…que era eso? Por que nunca antes lo sintió? …sentía ganas de moverse…o que el se moviera….no que se quitara! Simplemente que se moviera…lentamente…con un poco de presión, para agrandar ese cosquilleo placentero en su entrepierna…era tan tentador que deseaba descubrir hasta donde podía llegar…y como leyendo su mente, Mello casi por instinto comenzó a moverse delicada mente frotando su cuerpo contra el de Near, comenzando a sentir un ligero placer recorrer toda su entidad, no savia por que hacia eso…simplemente lo hacia por que se sentía bien…en ningún momento pensó lo que eso significaba, era algo que acababa de descubrir con el pequeño bajo su cuerpo...los dos se miraban fijos, sin palabras que pronunciar…

y justo cuando estaba disfrutando mas…unas fuertes sirenas comenzaron a sonar por todo el departamento. Los dos niños se asustaron y separaron. Near tenia la pijama manchada en rosa por aquel liquido que Mello llevaba en el cuerpo y que al momento de caerle enzima ensució.

--que es lo que pasa?!—pregunto Mello, llevándose las manos a sus oídos

--no lo se…--Near imitó el mismo movimiento del rubio. las alarmas eran de muy alta frecuencia, no tenían idea de lo que pasaba.

--que hacemos?!—de la nada, el escándalo de ruido se esfumo. Las sirenas pararon y los pequeños destaparon sus oídos.

--ya...ya pararon…--exclamo el rubio.

--si…que abría sido?—

--no lo se, será mejor que estemos atentos, puede que sea la alarma del departamento—

--y si alguien intenta meterse?!—pregunto Near, acercándose a Mello y escondiéndose tras de el.

--no te preocupes…--Mello se paro e intento tomar su posición…sobre todas las cosas, debía cuidar a Near—ven, no tengas miedo, vamos a ver si nadie ha entrado al departamento--.

Los dos pequeños salieron del cuarto…pero ya ninguno presto importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir ahí mismo…en verdad les daba curiosidad por saber de lo que se trataba…de saber por que aquella presión les hacia sentir placer…lo que tampoco sabían era que aquellas molestas sirenas habían sido la alarma que monitoreaba el departamento y que Ryuzaki, al momento de ver tal escena por la pantalla de la limosina, las había activado, para que así, los niños se separaran de una vez…no es que no los quisiera juntos, pero es que no estaban solamente demasiado juntos, si no que…estaban experimentando algo mas allá de lo que debían…no estaban preparados para eso. Creyó conveniente tener una charla con los dos por separado acerca del tema mas tarde, por ahora las sirenas les mantendrían separados hasta que llegara…eso esperaba.

Pocos minutos después de presenciar dicha transmisión por la pantalla del auto, Ryuzaki y Matt, quien ni siquiera prestó atención a lo ocurrido, llegaron a una gran tienda de juguetes, decorada con llamativos colores. Gran cantidad de personas entraban y salían con inmensas bolsas y juguetes, era el lugar mas enorme que hubieran visto en su vida, diversos pisos repletos de productos y más productos…ese día seria muy largo.

La limosina paró y bajaron a la entrada de dicha tienda. Por una parte Ryuzaki estaba feliz de que Mello estuviese enfermo y no les acompañara en esos momentos, no se imaginaba como seria tener que tratar con 3 niños en una juguetería…si con trabajo los mantenía quietos en el departamento, no quería saber lo que seria en ese lugar…era mucho mejor estar a solas con Matt, de esa manera también le podía dedicar tiempo y atención...esa que le había descuidado anteriormente.

Al entrar a la tienda, Ryuzaki explico al niño las cosas que debía comprar y el orden de secciones a las que debía acudir, el pequeño comprendió y decidió guardar con calma su turno.

Durante ese momento en que Ryuzaki y Matt pasearon por el lugar, el niño se dio cuenta que pasar tiempo a solas con el joven no era tan malo después de todo, de echo, era muy divertido. Entre las cosas que el mayor tomaba o miraba no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de preguntar o pedir la opinión de la criatura para no hacerle sentir ignorado o molesto, y el pequeño con sumo gusto atendía sus llamadas.

La numerosa cantidad y variedad de dulces que el joven ya se había elegido para llevar durante los últimos 40 minutos, Yacía en espera cerca de una de las cajas para pagar al cuidado de un trabajador, mientras que se tomaba un poco de tiempo para partir a solas junto con Matt en busca de otras cosas mas.

En primer lugar partieron a coger varios jugetes de habilidad mental y memorias, no se necesitaba preguntar, savia que eran para Near.

Despues de eso, el mayor comento que ahora le atendería.

El pequeño iba a su lado impaciente por ver de que se trataba el presente que le otorgarían a continuación, haciendo preguntas con inquietud mientras observaba a su alrededor tratando de darse una idea de lo que seria. Estaban caminando los dos por un pasillo repleto de personas que Iván y venían con apuro con niños tomados de la mano, a pesar de ser un lugar tan grande y divertido era notable lo estresante que podía ser ir de compras a ese lugar con tremendo gentío. Y eso aun no era todo, el y Ryuzaki llegaron a una pequeña sección del edificio en la cual largas filas esperaban a ser atendidas en caja, mientras varios pequeños corrían de un lado a otro y se distraían con los juegos de muestra dentro de las vitrinas. Por una de las cajas Matt pudo escuchar como varias personas discutían frenéticas con el encargado y otras mas reñían entre ellas mismas…cajas vacías tiradas por los suelos y etiquetas o recibos llenaban los cestos de basura… era un poco brutal el ambiente de esos lugares, mucha tensión y mal entendidos…pero es que la zona donde se encontraban era la mas frecuentada y agotada de toda la tienda…electrónica.

--Matt—Ryuzaki llamo la atención del pequeño—espera aquí si quieres, regresare enseguida, no te alejes demasiado—

--si…--el niño estaba parado en una de las esquinas, lejos de la multitud que ahora se agredía a los encargados en caja. Seria mejor, así, esperaría a que Ryuzaki volviera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras, en el departamento, Near y Mello hacían un buen trabajo vigilando las entradas del lugar, atentos a cualquier peligro o atentado, mirando a través de las ventanas.

--Mello, creo que no fue nada…debió ser algún animal allá afuera…— exclamo el pequeño peliblanco, exhausto y un poco distraído al pie de un ventanal.

El rubio, que se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí, recostado sobre un sillón, volteo la mirada en señal de fastidio y tomo asiento—Near, tu sigue vigilando!—grito el niño.

--hay…ya me canse…--el albino se dio la vuelta y miro hacia donde Mello se encontraba…de inmediato se llevó las manos a la cara—Mello!—gritó.

--que?! Que quieres?!—

--el sillón!!—

--que tiene?—el pequeño se dio vuelta para mirar el sillón, y sin pensarlo 15 minutos atrás se había recostado sobre este con la espalda aun llena de medicamento…era lógico lo que pasaría.

--esta manchado…--Near se acercó a donde el otro se encontraba sentado, un poco nervioso por lo ocurrido.

--no…no importa, lo limpiare y quedara igual!—respondió el rubio, al parecer un poco despreocupado esta vez—Near, ve por mi camisa!—

El pequeño obedeció sin oponerse a las ordenes del otro…y es que Ryuzaki le había dicho que lo atendiera en lo que fuera.

--si ya voy…--aun que al parecer no agradaba mucho de la idea.

Al salir de la habitación, Mello se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo con lo que pudiese limpiar el sofá. Al llegar, subió a una silla y lleno un balde con agua, al mismo que le vertió media botella de jabón liquido y una esponja. Tomo el traste con cuidado, pera llevarlo hasta la sala donde el sillón manchado permanecía aun pero termino derramando la mitad de su contenido en el camino al lugar en el que Near ya le esperaba con su camisa.

--ten!—el pequeño le entrego la prenda al rubio.

--bien…--Mello le tomo y se la puso encima—ahora no manchare nada--después se agacho y coloco el recipiente con agua y jabón cerca del sofá—aquí tienes Near—le entrego la esponja con agua en manos al pequeño—ponte a limpiar—

--que?—el niño tomo lo que le entregaban, pero no pensaba limpiar—yo no ensucié esto!!Limpia tu!—y molesto al parecer tiro la esponja hinchada en agua a Mello, quien le recibió en un hombro, salpicándole la cara y dejándole una gran mancha de agua en la ropa.

--Near!—y como era de esperarse que reaccionara, el niño tomo la esponja y la lleno con agua para devolvérsela a Near, pero este la esquivo con facilidad y la esponja fue a dar directo a una decoración de vidrio en un mueble cercano, que callo al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. Dicho ruido del material cayendo con fuerza al suelo asusto a ambos niños.

--mira lo que has hecho!!—grito Mello furioso.

--yo? Tu me aventaste la esponja!—

--si no te hubieras quitado te abría pegado a ti!!—

Lo único que quería el mayor era librarse de cualquier culpa…no quería ser el problema de Ryuzaki, aun que en verdad ya lo era junto y con Matt.

--yo ya me voy de aquí…--exclamo el pequeño, dirigiéndose a la salida del salón…pero siendo detenido por el otro.

--un momento! No iras a ninguna parte! Te quedaras a limpiar!—

--no, no lo are, y si no limpias Ryuzaki se enfadara mucho!—

--también se enfadara contigo por romper la figura!—

--pero si yo no lo rompí!—

--si! Fuiste tu! Se lo diré a Ryuzaki! Y me creerá a mi!—

El mas pequeño estaba molesto, aun que no lo aparentara, moría de ganas por golpear a Mello…pero no debía, savia controlarse…no podía desquitarse de esa forma, simplemente no le quedaba, así que solo se digno a tomar el traste con agua y jabón en manos para derramarlo por completo en el sillón, encima de la mancha rosada, dejando una mancha mucho mas grande y difícil de quitar que la pasada…ahora si estaban en problemas…el sofa estaba empapado, y todo por Near.

--listo! Acabe…--

Mello no cabía en la sorpresa de lo que el albino acababa de hacer…era lógico que lo hizo a propósito para que lo culparan a el…pero simplemente no lo creía capas. Ahora tenia mas problemas…si Near rejuntaba la figura de vidrio no se notaria…pero una mancha de ese tamaño en el sillón seguro no pasaría desapercibida por Ryuzaki!...debía hacer algo para remediar la situación y hacer quedar mal a Near!...quería golpearlo, pero no debía…así que tomo un trozo de vidrio desprendido de la figura rota sobre el suelo y lo arrojo contra un ventanal, logrando crear una gran grieta sobre este.

--ahora, haber a quien regañan mas!—exclamo Mello, mirando desafiante al pequeño, quien yacía asustado y nervioso ante la idea de tener que dar una explicación a Ryuzaki—el sillón se secara y dejara una mancha que se quitara después, pero la ventana no!—después se echo a reír y salio del cuarto.

Near no había echo eso! Nada de lo que ocurrió era su culpa…pero…al haber seguido el juego del rubio…ahora estaba involucrado, así que…que mas podía hacer? Si lo regañarían, que valiera la pena!.

Salio del salón y corrió hasta el comedor, donde tomo una bolsa café de papel sobre la mesa con algo dentro y la llevo con el hasta el baño. Ahí mismo se sentó frente al retrete tomando todo el medicamento en jarabe dentro de la misma bolsa y vertiéndolo sobre este, desasiéndose de el después. Con los frascos vacíos de medicamento, regreso de nueva cuenta a la cocina y busco a su alrededor algo que tuviese contextura de jarabe…el jabón liquido! Tomo un poco y lleno los frascos de medicamento, después les tapó con cuidado y coloco dentro de la bolsa, la cual fue a dejar encima de la mesa, tal y como estaba antes de tomarla.

Ahora estaba un poco mas tranquilo, una gran carga de ira se le desvaneció con la acción pasada. Se dirigió a su cuarto, pensando que posiblemente ahí podría pasar un pequeño rato a solas hasta que Ryuzaki llegara y pudiera darle una buena explicación de la figura de vidrio rota sobre el suelo, la mancha en el sofá y la grieta sobre la ventana. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, de inmediato adivino que aun le quedaba un incomodo momento hasta la llegada del pelinegro…Mello estaba en la habitación ya…sentado sobre una de las camas…buscando y sacando cosas de la mochila de Near.

--que estas haciendo?—

Y Mello quien hasta el momento no notaba la presencia del menor dio un leve brinco y le miro a los ojos después.

--ha...Nada…--contestó, después siguió sacando prendas y demás pertenencias del albino.

--deja de esculcar mi mochila—el niño aparento molestia, pero realmente no temía tanto el que el rubio estuviese revolviendo sus posesiones, ya que en esa mochila, simplemente llevaba algo de ropa y algunos cuadernos y libros de estudio. Se acercó aun así al mayor, y le arrebato la mochila, estaba mal que las personas registraran las pertenencias de otras sin permiso.

Mello forjo un gesto de molestia—que acaso no tienes nada bueno?—

--que?—

--solo llevas ropa y libros en la mochila?—

--si…eso es todo…por que?—

El rubio dio un brinco para bajar de la cama y salio de la habitación.

Después de juntar sus cosas dentro de la mochila, Near salio de la habitación también y siguió a Mello….ese niño no se traía nada bueno en manos. Lo encontró en camino a la cocina.

--Near que quieres? Deja de seguirme—

--a donde vas?—

--a buscar mas de esa cosa rosa por que me esta picando el cuerpo otra vez—comento mientras se notaba a simple vista la incomodidad en su cuerpo.

--ya te la acabaste, no recuerdas?--

--debe haber mas—

--no ya no hay—

Mello paro de inmediato y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente del albino.

--y tu como sabes?—

--…por que mire cuando Ryuzaki saco solo una botella de la bolsa de papel—

--yo también, pero no mire si había mas dentro…como pudiste mirar tu?—

Era una pregunta un poco difícil de contestar…y si no lo hacia bien, Mello se daría cuenta de que algo iba mal…debía cubrir la travesura de hace momentos…pero como? El no era bueno mintiendo…

--la bolsa es muy pequeña, y la botella que buscas es un poco grande, de haber dos botellas en la misma bolsa se habría notado!...Ryuzaki saco una y quedo un bulto mas dentro de la bolsa pero no lo suficientemente grande como para el tamaño de otra botella— se creería eso?...la bolsita café no estaba tan pequeña después de todo, pero esta mentira era solo una _hipótesis _del pequeño…no era nada seguro y si se equivocaba tenia toda libertad de ser perdonado.

El rubio miro por un momento al pequeño con ojos inseguros…pero no presto demasiada atención y siguió su camino hasta la cocina, donde al llegar, busco dentro de la bolsa café y tal como Near le menciono…ya no quedaba otra botella mas, solo frascos de medicamento liquido.

--que asco…solo medicina…--exclamo con disgusto, mientras colocaba la bolsa de nuevo en su lugar.

--te lo dije—masculló el pequeño a su lado.

--y ahora que ago?!...me da mucha comezón!—

--espera a que Ryuzaki llegue y..—

--no! No esperare hasta que llegue! Que si tarda horas? No esperare horas con esta comezón!!—el niño se dirigió a un cajón cercano y le abrió…aparentaba buscar algo con desesperación.

--que buscas?—

--recuerdas que en tiempo de calor, una vez tenia mucha comezón por que me picó una abeja?—

--si, un mosquito…que tiene?—

--y recuerdas que Roger me puso un polvo blanco en el piquete?—

--si…medicina…--

--no, era harina!—

--Mello no era harina! Era medicina!...—

--tu que vas a saber?!—exclamo mientras se metía casi de cuerpo completo al cajón para tomar una bolsa blanca.

--yo estaba ahí!—

--yo también! Era harina…mira…como esta…--el rubio se sentó en el suelo y abrió la bolsa blanca, realzando una pequeña nube blanca de polvo—y si me echo esto…se me quitara la comezón!—

Near ya no le dijo nada, despues de todo, no lo escucharía, así que mejor le ayudo…

El rubio, después de dispersar medio paquete de harina sobre el suelo y medio sobre su cuerpo, quedo en paz…con el cuerpo lleno de ese polvo blanquecino la incomodidad aparentemente desapareció. Near no pudo evitar mancharse tampoco el rostro y la ropa, pues el polvillo blanco volaba por todas partes y caía hasta en los muebles.

Al fin y acabo si desapareció la comezón en el cuerpo del rubio.

--lo vez? Te dije que era harina—se puso la parte superior de su ropa encima, manchándola con manos blancas.

--te digo que no era harina!...aun que si sirvió, pero no era eso…--

--si…si…aguarda la harina que sobro—mandó el niño al momento de levantarse.

--pero si no sobro nada!—

--bien, entonces tira el paquete—trató de sacudirse….pero las manchas blancas no desaparecían! Y no desaparecerían, su ropa era negra…Near no llamaba demasiado la atención pues su ropa era del mismo tono que las manchas…pero si se le veía bien de cerca, con claridad se notaban esas manchas en su pequeño rostro.

Mello no hizo nada por quitarse la harina del rostro, pues esta misma le aliviaba la comezón en frente y mejillas…así que ahí la dejó.

Mientras los dos permanecían en la cocina, Near medio limpiando el suelo, y Mello sacudiéndose la ropa, se pudo escuchar el ruido de un carro llegar a la entrada…ahí paro y las puertas de dicho vehiculo abrieron.

Los dos niños guardaron silencio y detuvieron sus actividades.

La voz de Matt no se escuchó, tampoco la de Ryuzaki…serian ellos?.

Sin temor al parecer, Mello fue el primero que salio de la cocina y se dirigió a la entrada situada en la sala, donde espero a que las puertas abrieran.

Al rechinar la perilla y escuchar a Matt rezongar por algo que no pareció entender muy bien…era algún murmullo del pelirrojo que ni siquiera pronunciaba adecuadamente, Mello y Near se dieron cuenta de que eran ellos realmente, no havia nada de que temer.

De inmediato los dos niños se miraron y supieron lo que vendría enseguida…una nueva competencia, una disputa y berrinche de su parte por explicar a Ryuzaki lo ocurrido con la grieta de la ventana, el sillón, la figura de vidrio…y la harina sobre ellos.

Al momento de entrar al departamento el joven pelinegro cargando encima alrededor de 8 bolsas repletas, y Matt a un lado con un pequeño videojuego portátil…Mello y Near se aproximaron con apuro.

--Ryuzaki!! Mira la ventana!!!—fue lo primero que exclamó Mello abalanzándose encima del mayor.

--no!! Mira el sillón!!—exclamo Near.

Matt no ponía atención, estaba demasiado metido en su nuevo videojuego y Ryuzaki al parecer estaban poco desconcertado por la repentina e inesperada bienvenida.

--Near no quiso recoger la figura que rompió!!—

Estaba cansado…soltó las bolsas ahí mismo y las dejo caer…pero los niños no dejaban de gritar y hacer señas extrañas para llamar su atención…no estaba seguro de lo que intentaban decir…pero de algo estaba seguro…había una gran grieta en una de las ventanas, una figura demasiado costosa destrozada sobre el suelo y un sillón empapado en la sala…que demonios había pasado ahí?...y los niños aun no dejaban de hablar!! Que intentaban decirle?...que habían echo lo mismo con las demás habitaciones?!. Era extraño…pero esto le daba risa…estaba feliz…comenzó a reír.

Mello y Near pararon de hablar cuando creyeron haber vuelto loco a Ryuzaki…pero esperaron un momento…

--que…--ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna…estaba riendo realmente!. Esos eran los niños que en verdad lo necesitaban…eran ellos quienes en verdad lo querían! Solo estaba feliz de que no hubieran quemado la casa entera…

Ryuzaki bajo la mirada y observo con ternura los rostros de los pequeños pálidos de harina…sus ropas sucias y sus miradas perturbadas ante su extraño comportamiento—lo siento…--fue lo único que pudo exclamar mientras se calmaba un poco, realmente era una terrible pesadilla llegar a casa y ser recivido por medio lugar echo un desastre a causa de dos pequeños…pero mas peor seria aun llegar a casa y contemplar el mismo silencio y soledad de siempre…era por eso que estaba feliz!! Cada vez que salia y llegaba al hotel o apartamento en que se hospedaba….encontraba todo tal y como lo encontraba…todo limpio, todo en orden…en silencio….este dia fue la esepcion y por primera vez en su vida tuvo la mejor bienvenida a casa que alguien le pudiera haver dado, recordándole así que no estaba solo y que ahora tres pequeños dependian de el.

enseguida se agacho a su altura y les abrazo con calidez.

Estaba feliz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despues de "regañar" a los niños sin ganas indicándoles que al día siguiente limpiarían el desastre echo, les metió a bañar y puso ropa limpia. Durante ese tiempo, Matt se había quedado sentado en una silla de la cocina jugando con aquel obsequio que Ryuzaki le había dado, desde el momento en que le tomo en manos, ni hablaba ni escuchaba ni parecía respirar…el mayor se sorprendió bastante del comportamiento del pequeño hacia el juego…parecía sedado…tal vez con eso se estaría tranquilo un buen rato.

Y despues de las 8 de la noche, Ryuzaki sentó a los niños en la mesa de la cocina para indicarles unas cuantas reglas y horarios a seguir en los próximos días, para eso, tomo dos bolsas de las que había comprado.

--Ryuzaki que hay en las bolsas?—pregunto Mello—es mi obsequio?!—

--algo asi…--contestó el mayor.

--también hay algo para mi?—pregunto Near.

--si…hay algo para los tres…escuchen, quiero hablar con ustedes sobre algo importante…como verán, estos días que la han pasado en mi departamento los he privado de los estudios y clases en Wammy´s house, no quiero que se retrasen, si los traje aquí es para que estudien y se preparen mas…no para vacacionar…--

--hay no!—exclamo Mello con flojera—nos compraste libros o algo para trabajar?—

--no…--de una de las bolsas, Ryuzaki saco un frasco de chocolates, como el que Mello se había acabado hace poco tiempo, y de la otra bolsa, saco un rompecabezas, un juego de bloques, unas memoria y una pequeña caja con figuras o robots.

Los niños ahora si prestaron atención a Ryuzaki, quien ahora con cuidado, tomaba el pequeño aparato de Matt.

--oye! Que haces?!—grito el niño.

--lo siento, necesito esto…--

--déjame guardar la partida…espera…--despues de unos momentos, el pelirrojo soltó el juego y se lo entrego a Ryuzaki, quien le coloco al lado de las demás cosas sobre la mesa.

--supongo que esto será suficiente para estudiar—exclamó.

--que?—el rubio sobre todo fue el mas extrañado—de que hablas? Como vamos a estudiar con eso?—

--estudiaran mas que en Wammy´s house…a diferencia de ese lugar, aquí les enseñare mas cosas aun, tendrán mas trabajo que hacer, yo les aportare el material para sus nuevos estudios--

Cada niño prestaba suma atención a las palabras de Ryuzaki…pero ninguno evitaba ver de reojo las cosas sobre la mesa…Near a los juguetes, Matt a su videojuego y Mello el tarro de chocolates.

--de ahora en adelante, Matt, solo podrás jugar con esto—indico el videojuego—cuando termines tus estudios bien, prestando atención y trabajando adecuadamente. Mello, podrás comer chocolate con la misma condición y Near, podrás utilizar cualquiera de estos juguetes si cumples con lo anterior. De lo contrario, y si ninguno cumple con las normas, no tendrán permitido tocar estas cosas, si no lo hacen durante mas de una semana les devolveré a Wammy´s house, todos los días deberán levantarse temprano y dormir a la hora que yo les indique, comerán lo que les de sin excepción alguna y no se opondran a nada —

Los pequeños entendían, esto era sin duda algo nuevo, nunca se les había puesto reglas tan firmemente o con premiación…en el orfanatorio simplemente obedecían por que así debía ser…pero ahora tenían motivos! Ahora había motivación! Y entre Mello y Near se presentía ya esa competencia por ser el mejor.

--han entendido?—pregunto el joven.

Los niños asintieron.

--por esta noche les dejare tomar sus cosas, pero el día de mañana comenzaremos los estudios.

--si, esta bien, dame eso!—Matt tomo de las manos del mayor su nuevo videojuego y comenzó a jugar de nueva cuenta.

--dame chocolate!—el rubio exaltado por estar a punto de probar esas golosinas que le deleitaban tanto y hace mucho que no comía, pidió varias a Ryuzaki, pero este solo le permitió dos.

Despues, el joven tomo los juguetes de Near y se los coloco en su habitación, donde el pequeño se echo sobre el suelo y se puso a jugar en silencio con gran felicidad. Por su parte, el pelirrojo convenció a Ryuzaki de que le dejara estar en la misma habitación que Mello durante la noche, y este no muy convencido de ser una buena idea, le dejo alfin y al cabo, si enfermaba no pasaría nada.

Los tres pequeños estaban en la misma habitación sin pelear, gritar o molestar en lo absoluto…era escalofriante pasar por el lugar y verles tan sedados y tranquilos a cada uno en su esquina….Near jugando, Matt embobado con el pequeño video juego y Mello saboreando sus dulces sobre la cama….al parecer eso los aislaba un poco a pesar de estar tan juntos…pero no duraría por siempre, de ahora en adelante tendrían que trabajar para ganarse lo que tanto querían…pero por ahora, solo disfrutaban el momento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

y pues hasta aqui llege XD, espero subier el proximo capitulo rapido!


	9. el cristal rompió

Hola de nuevo! aqui traigo ya el siguiente capitulo. me urge hacer que el tiempo pase rapido X3 por eso tal vez noten que durante los siguientes capitulos narrare como el tiempo pasa tan rapido. ya quiero incluir mas cosas :p!.

por cierto...para el siguiente capitulo nesesito saver el dia en que Mello, Near y Matt nacieron, ya se el año, pero quiero el mes y dia si es que alguien los save, en verdad agradeceria que me lo dijeran n.n, muxas grasias y hasta el proximo capitulo!.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y tal y como había dicho Ryuzaki, el horario se respetaría y los estudios estarían por encima de todo…y como en Wammy´s house todos los niños despertaban temprano, pues aquí también deberían despertar temprano.

El próximo día comenzó con Ryuzaki tocando repetidas veces a la puerta por eso de las 6 de la mañana…toco por aproximadamente 5 minutos, solo escuchaba a los niños quejarse y gritar que se callara o los dejara dormir…pero no paro, y no pararía hasta no verlos despiertos y bien concientes de lo hablado la noche anterior, que al parecer ninguno recordaba por conveniencia ya.

Despues de un buen rato de tocar a la puerta, se dispuso a entrar, pues por lo que veía, los tres pequeños no estaban dispuestos a poner un pie fuera de la cama si no los ayudaba.

--Ryuzaki…--murmuro Mello, medio dormido—vete a dormir…es muy temprano…--

Ryuzaki se sentó sobre la cama y brinco levemente para molestar al pequeño—pero si apenas son las 6!—

Esto parecía un poco familiar…pero esta vez con los papeles invertidos.

--recuerdas lo que les dije anoche?—

--no…--el niño se tapo la cavaza con una cobija y se acurruco a un lado de Matt, quien dormía sin pena alguna, ni si quiera el ruido de Ryuzaki le despertó.

--y el día de ahora tu y Near tienen mas trabajo…recuerda que deben limpiar lo que hicieron ayer…--

--mmm…--molesto se tapo los oídos y cerro los ojos con fuerza…no quería despertar…Near y Matt habían pasado toda la noche haciendo ruido mientras jugaban!! No durmió casi nada…de echo, la última vez que se levanto de cama hacia el baño para despues dormir, eran las 12 de media noche.

--levántate..—susurro el mayor mientras le jalaba con cuidado las cobijas.

--noo…tengo sueño..—Comenzó el berrinche—estoy enfermo…despierta a Near…--

--Mello no estas enfermo..—

--si estoy enfermo!...—

--ya estas mejor, anda levántate—y de un jalón le quito la cobija al niño, quien al sentir el frío se acurruco aun mas con Matt.

Ryuzaki se levanto de la cama y fue a sentarse a la otra cama, donde Near se encontraba, estaba dándole un poco de tiempo a Mello y Matt para que despertaran, habría abierto las persianas también, pero no había sol….

Near también estaba dormido….a el le tomo un poquito mas de tiempo decidirse a moverle o hablarle, pues se miraba tan indefenso y confundido mientras dormía…no deseaba interrumpirlo, pero debía hacerlo.

--Near…--le susurro con calma mientras le movía muy suavemente…pero el niño no reacciono. Le retiro unos mechones del rostro mientras le contemplaba dormir…estaba tan tranquilo…tan indefenso…se notaba como tranquilamente respiraba…en verdad no quería despertarlo…

Y de la nada, para interrumpir ese momento y serenidad, Mello salto varias veces sobre la cama de Near y comenzó a gritar.

--Near despierta!!!! Despierta!!!! Es de diaa!!!!—era lógico que con tales gritos despertaría de un susto al pequeño, quien efectivamente dio un salto y despertó exaltado.

--Mello!—Ryuzaki no parecía muy satisfecho.

--es para que despierte rápido, ya vez, ya despertó!—exclamo con una sonrisa inocente mientras se volteaba al albino, quien solo se talaba los ojos y bostezaba. Era sorprendente, pero Matt aun no despertaba, y es que el, era quien mas tarde solía levantarse a comparación de los demás…era alrededor de las 9 cuando se le miraba caminando por la cocina.

--mira Matt aun no despierta, ve a despertarlo—le indico Ryuzaki.

--si ya voy…--y obediente, el niño se fue dando saltos hasta la otra cama y se puso encima de Matt.

--Matt!! Despierta!...despiertaa!!—comenzó a brincar y a manosearle la cara al otro niño pero este no despertaba…de echo…noto una cosa…

--Ryuzaki!!—gritó el rubio—Matt esta muuuy caliente!—

" ya se enfermo también" fue lo primero que pensó el pelinegro mientras se aproximaba a la cama del pequeño. Tentó su frente…efectivamente, estaba muy caliente…pero esa no era razón para que no despertara…

--Matt..—le sacudió levemente, pero el niño solo forjo un gesto de dolor-Matt…que pasa?—tomo su pulso en la muñeca…su cuerpo también estaba muy calido.

El pelirrojo comenzó a murmurar algo de que sentía dolor y no podía escuchar nada…Ryuzaki le tomo en brazos.

--tiene lo mismo que yo?—pregunto Mello.

--no lo se…--respondió el mayor con algo de angustia…savia que dejarlo pasar la noche con el rubio no seria buena idea.

--..Ryuzaki…--murmuro Matt con arduo esfuerzo, mientras entreabría los ojos.

--esta bien…--era posible que se tratara de lo mismo que con Mello…el rubio había presentado los mismos el primer día—te arden los ojos?—

--si..—contestó.

--bien, vuelve a dormir otra vez…traeré algo de medicina—

Medicina?!...esa palabra entro con claridad por los oídos de Near….nunca pensó que Matt se iría a enfermar también…estaba en problemas.

--Mello ven conmigo, también te daré algo de medicina a ti.—

--no yo no quiero!!!—

--ven!—tomo de la mano al niño y salieron juntos de la habitación…Near fue tras de ellos.

Una vez en la cocina, el más pequeño moría de nervios y miedo por ver la reacción del mayor al descubrir lo que era la medicina.

Comenzó intentado dar una cucharada de "medicamento" al rubio, quien solo forjo un mal gesto y cerró la boca con fuerza.

--Mello, abre la boca—

--no—

--abre la boca—

--no…esta mala…--

--no sabe mal…no sabe a nada! Ahora abre la boca que tengo que ir con Matt…--

--no…--

--Mello…--el mayor estaba perdiendo la paciencia—y si esta mala? Te pasara algo?—

--si…--

--que?—le urgía ir a atender al otro niño.

--voy a vomitarla…--

--claro que no..—

--entonces pruébala primero…--

El mayor debía intentar algo para hacer que el niño tomara la medicina, después de todo, la medicina en jarabe no era tan mala—si la tomo yo, la tomaras tu despues?—

--depende…si no te pasa nada malo, si—

--esta bien…veras que no tiene nada…--

Se metió una cucharada grande de medicina a la boca. A Near le palpito el corazón fuertemente…tenia mucho miedo…solo el savia que lo que Ryuzaki tenía ahora en la boca era jabón líquido.

--esta buena, Ryuzaki?—preguntó Mello…después volteó a ver a Near y comenzó a reír—no te sabe como a jabón?—

Como lo savia?!

Era demasiado tarde…ya no podía escupir lo que llevaba en la boca.

Mello no dejaba de reír desde el lugar en que estaba, tal parecía, le resultaba bastante gracioso no ser el quien cayera en la trampa del mas pequeño y tener por seguro que ahora castigarían a este.

De inmediato al pelinegro le llegaron las nauseas y tiro lo que llevaba en manos para recargarse sobre el lavabo detrás de el donde comenzó a regresar todo.

--que divertido!!—Mello seguía riendo mientras Near, seguía preocupado, sobandose las manos en una esquina.

--de que te ríes?!!—grito al fin el mas pequeño.

--que? No te da risa? Era eso lo que querías que pasara, no?—siguió riendo—no creerás que soy tan estúpido como para dejarte solo...te seguí y mire lo que hiciste—

--no…--no era una respuesta…era una suplica…al parecer, su furia le havia impulsado en aquel momento a descuidar el detalle de poder ser observado por Mello ...eso era lo que pasaba cuando uno se dejaba llevar por sus emociones...

Mello comenzó a reír nuevamente…

--no...como?!—

Pero antes de que Mello contestara…alguien le tomo por detrás y le cargo…era Ryuzaki, quien le coloco bajo un brazo.

--haa!! Ryuzaki bájame!—grito el niño…pero Ryuzaki no estaba nada oportuno. Siguió hasta donde estaba Near, quien sin intentar huir, mas bien cerro los ojos y espero a que le cargara a el también. Lo hizo, y se llevo a los dos niños de la cocina.

--Ryuzaki a donde nos llevas?—pregunto Mello, aun molesto.

--que vas a hacer?--

--Ryuzaki por que no contestas?!—

Era notable que el joven estaba demasiado molesto como para contestar a alguna de sus preguntas.

Llegaron a una habitación sola…una a la que nadie había entrado…o simplemente le miraban de reojo y no prestaban atención, pues era un espacio que solo decoraba una pequeña mesita al medio y un ventanal, unos cuadros de pintura y algunos sillones cubiertos por sabanas blancas.

Dejó a los dos niños en ese lugar y salio del cuarto azotando la puerta. Tras de el, se escucho un sonidito muy familiar, al cual reacciono Mello, corriendo hasta la puerta e intentando abrirla.

--demonios!! Cerro la puerta con llave!!!—gritó mientras plantaba una patada al trozo de madera.

Near no se sorprendió…hasta para Ryuzaki era demasiado lo que habían echo…extraño le parecía que el pelinegro no lo hubiese echo antes.

--deja de quejarte que nosotros tenemos la culpa…--

--no! Tu la tienes!—grito mientras miraba con ira al peliblanco.

--Mello…piensa bien…sabes que los dos tenesmo la culpa…--

El rubio quedo callado…no era que no lo supiera…era que no quería aceptarlo….quería ser perfecto ahora que empezaba una nueva vida en otro lugar…pero era inútil. Molesto, fue a sentarse en una esquina, dando la espalda al menor, quien solo se echo sobre el suelo y comenzó a jugar con su pelo.

Mas tarde, Ryuzaki llamo de nueva cuenta al medico y le pidió que le trajera otra provisión de medicamento y revisara a Matt, tal y como lo sospechaba, el pelirrojo tenia lo mismo que Mello. Solo debía guardar reposo y ser bien medicado.

Tal parecía que por el momento las labores y estudios estaban cancelados. Ahora simplemente se dedicaría a cuidar del pelirrojo y hacer de cuenta que Mello y Near no existían.

Ahora mismo se hallaba sentado al lado de la cama de Matt, contemplando su cara sonrojada y pequeñas gotas de sudor pasar casualmente, con un paño chico remojado intentaba bajar la temperatura de su frente…su dolor se reflejaba tan claramente…era una pena…tenia que cuidarlo…por nada del mundo lo dejaría solo…ni siquiera…ni siquiera…por algún caso que resolver…que estaba pasando?! Como era que prefería cuidar de un niño en vez de un caso con el cual podría salvar a miles de personas?!...bueno, ese caso no era verdadero, pero suponiendo que ahora mismo se llegara a presentar la situación…no lo tomaría! Se quedaría a cuidar de Matt! El lo necesitaba mas…despues de todo…las demás personas beneficiadas por tal caso no lo conocían…y Matt si…tampoco lo dejaría encargado a un profesional, pues aun que estuviera en manos seguras…un profesional cualquiera era una persona extraña! No dejaría a Matt con una persona extraña! Tenia que ser el mismo quien se encargara de vigilarlo y atenderlo….tenia que ser el quien le protegiera…

"_llegara el momento en que nos conozcas tan bien que tendrás la necesidad de protegernos y estar a nuestro lado, ese sentimiento tan fuerte puede hacerte cambiar la forma de ver la vida"_

Que estaba pasando?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya llevaban un buen rato sin dirigirse la palabra o mirarse, Mello de estar sentado sobre el suelo, ahora estaba echado de frente, jugando con las pelusas del piso, y Near, de estar en el suelo, ahora estaba sobre uno de los sillones, cobijado con la sabana blanca llena de polvo que cubría a este mismo.

Del silencio, Near estornudo por tercera vez a causa del polvo.

--Near ya cállate!! Deja esa cobija sucia!!—el rubio desesperado se paro de su lugar y se dirigió hasta el albino, arrebatándole el tramo de tela, pero antes de ello, Near la tomo con fuerza por una de las extremidades, impidiendo al mayor que se la quitara por completo.

--suéltala!! Esta cosa esta llena de polvo!!—

--no! Tengo frío!—los dos comenzaron a pelearse por el pedazo de tela, sin embargo, Mello era mucho mas fuerte y no paso demasiado para adueñarse el de la sabana.

--la tengo!—y despues de cojearla, furioso, abrió una de las ventanas y la arrojo por ahí.

--aun queda una mas…--exclamo Near. Mello fue por ella y también la arrojo por la ventana…a donde irían a parar? No savia, y no le importaba al parecer, pero era característico de el hacer las cosas sin pensar.

--y ahora que ago? Tengo frío!—exclamo Near.

--has como los gatos! Se hacen bolita…--despues de dar ese inútil consejo, se fue a su rincón y se echo de frente nuevamente.

Near obedeció, pero no le sirvió en nada...se abraso a si mismo...pero tenia mucho frío…y la única fuente de calor era, o quedarse arriba del sillón…o Mello…pero eso no funcionaria…recordó eso por lo sucedido el día anterior, cuando el rubio callo encima de el y un calor tremendo recorrió su cuerpo acompañado de un cosquilleo…quería sentirlo de nuevo, quería saber lo que era! Tenia mucha curiosidad...pero no creyó que Mello se encontrara de buen humor como para acercársele, por el momento seria mejor guardar distancia.

Y durante la siguiente media hora los pequeños permanecieron dentro de la habitación sin armar escándalo o dirigirse la palabra si quiera…Near intentaba de dormir en una incomoda posición sobre aquel viejo sofá y Mello pasaba de estar sentado sobre el suelo a pasearse por el lugar entero dando vueltas desesperadamente, esperando a que Ryuzaki volviera a abrir la puerta…pero Ryuzaki no llegaba…y era lógico, ahora mismo el joven se mantenía ocupado haciéndose cargo de las necesidades del pelirrojo, que con mareos, dolores y quejas no lo dejaba descansar.

Pasaba el tiempo al lado del pequeño, humedeciendo su frente y mejillas con pequeños trapos mojados y vigilando su estado…al parecer, su condición iba mejorando, y no fue si no hasta las 11 de la mañana cuando la fiebre desapareció y el niño retomo un poco la conciencia.

--Ryuzaki…--fue lo primero que murmuro al abrir sus ojos y ver la silueta del joven a su lado.

--que pasa?—pregunto el otro, con una voz calmada y sumamente baja, aun acariciando con el paño húmedo delicadamente la frente del niño.

El pequeño, antes de contestar, forjó un gesto de dolencia y cerro los ojos con fuerza…dando a entender que su estado era débil aun.

Ryuzaki puso una mano sobre el pecho del niño, intentando tranquilizarle y al parecer ayudarle a conciliar el sueño nuevamente, pero el pequeño abrió los ojos de nuevo.

--Ryuzaki…--llamo con una voz frágil, pero a continuación no menciono nada mas, solo observo al mayor.

--que sucede?—pregunto nuevamente, pero obtuvo como única respuesta los ojos llorosos y medio abiertos del pequeño, que hacia un esfuerzo por no dormir nuevamente…pero no hablaba…que pasaba? Por que no decía lo que quería decir?...por que estaban tan llorosos sus ojos?...seguro era por la irritación…

--por…por que..?...—preguntó con pena y dolor.

Ryuzaki comprendía ahora lo que el menor intentaba comunicar. Cualquier otra persona presenciando dicho momento desconocería realmente la especie de charla que los dos intentaban sostener, pero era notable que ellos lo tenían mas claro que el agua…

Ryuzaki dio una respuesta corta y clara a la pregunta de Matt, pero este simplemente miro como los labios del mayor se movían al mismo tiempo en que se quedaba nuevamente dormido…no escucho nada, pero no necesitaba escucharlo…ahora estaba seguro de que lo murmurado por el mayor era seguramente lo que deseaba escuchar…

Ryuzaki se quedo un momento mas a su lado, hasta que quedo profundamente dormido, después, ya que la cólera con los otros dos niños se le había pasado, decidió ir a echarles un vistazo, solo para cerciorarse de su estado y el de la habitación.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan molesto con esos dos niños, era la primera vez que le hacían enojar tanto…mira que vaciar los medicamentos y llenarles con jabón…eso no era propio de Near!...y seguramente Mello no se habría quedado con los brazos cruzados, estaba seguro que el rubio ya abría echo alguna travesura para equilibrar la situación…y todavía tenia que cuidar de Matt…tal vez encerrarles en aquella habitación no había sido la mejor idea después de todo, en especial para Mello, que con facilidad llegaba a desesperar y actuar sin pensar, habría sido mucho mejor dar algún otro castigo…o charlar con ellos…pero a el tampoco le quedaban fuerzas o voluntad para afrontar el momento.

Llego a su destino.

No le sorprendió realmente ver por el pasillo como uno de los niños intentaba desde dentro de la habitación, abrir la puerta con seguro. Alguien estaba forzando la perilla e introduciendo objetos dentro de la cerradura o el marco. El pelinegro no dijo nada, tampoco interrumpió el momento, simplemente observo atento desde el otro lado de la habitación y espero a que la personita con esperanzas de abrir la puerta cediera y dejara de intentar, pero le tomo por sorpresa presenciar como la perilla giraba y revertía el seguro, dando paso al pequeño rubio que asomaba la cabeza para vigilar el lugar…miro a Ryuzaki, quien sin expresión alguna lo miro por un momento con un pedazo de cartoncillo a la mano…debía molestarse y reprender al niño por abrir la puerta? o felicitarlo por ser tan listo y lograr quitar el seguro con un pedazo de cartón?...se necesitaba mucha destreza para quitar un seguro con el cartoncillo…quien se lo habría enseñado?.

El pequeño niño tiro el cartoncillo al suelo y miro a Ryuzaki con perplejidad…se iba a quedar ahí parado solamente?.

--quien te enseño eso?—pregunto al fin, refiriéndose sin duda alguna al pequeño truco de abrir la cerradura de la puerta con una tarjeta o cartón.

--un chico del orfanatorio…--respondió el niño, aun con medio cuerpo dentro del cuarto.

--ya veo…-suspiro el mayor, encaminando al niño dentro de la habitación, quien presento un poco de resistencia al principio, pero al final cedió, y los dos entraron. Encontró a Near sentado sobre uno de los sillones, abrazándose a una de sus piernas como de costumbre.

--si los encerré aquí es por que no quería que salieran…--exclamo el joven al rubio, no con enfado o reproche, solo quería hacérselo saber.

--si ya se…--contestó—pero no nos puedes tener aquí encerrados todo el día!—

--tiene razón—comentó el albino desde su lugar—y si nos tendrás encerrados…tan si quiera que sea en habitaciones diferentes…--

--lo siento, pero se quedaran aquí por el resto del día, espero que con esto aprendan a comportarse los dos--

Near se sintió incomodo al escuchar esas palabras provenir de Ryuzaki…nunca antes le habían castigado…nunca antes lo habían encontrado haciendo alguna travesura…esto era horrible! Era la primera vez que le reprendían por algo.

--no! Yo no Quero estar aquí, Ryuzaki!—el rubio comenzó a jalar la manga del mayor.

--me voy a ir…--

--no!!!—el niño apresó con fuerzas al joven, impidiéndole dar paso alguno—Ryuzaki no te vallas!—.

--no quiero que abras la puerta mas, Mello, quédate aquí con Near, mas tarde volveré a ver como van las cosas…--después se quito al niño de encima con cuidado y salio del cuarto, cerrando la puerta nuevamente con llave.

Tirado sobre el suelo, como Ryuzaki lo había dejado, Mello intentaba contener la ira de impotencia por no poder si quiera dar batalla al castigo que le habían impuesto ahora…nunca antes había sido tan fácil…nunca antes había accedido a ser castigado!...y ahora que Ryuzaki lo encerraba en ese pequeño cuarto no hacia absolutamente nada!...era extraño…pero…aparentemente, por primera vez, estaba realmente molesto con el mayor. Sin pensar en las consecuencias y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos el niño se levanto molesto del suelo y fue a plantar una patada a la puerta, tan fuerte que seguramente Ryuzaki le escucharía y volvería inmediato.

Near solo quedo casi boquiabierta a lo que acababa de ver…acaso Mello estaba provocando a Ryuzaki?...esto seria divertido, se sentó adecuadamente sobre el sofá en que se encontraba retorcido y espero a que el pelinegro entrara por la puerta para presenciar la mejor pelea a continuación.

No pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Ryuzaki abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con el pequeño rubio, quien le dirigía una mala mirada.

Era normal encontrarlo así de molesto…savia que ese niño tenia un carácter muy fuerte…pero de ninguna manera dejaría que le faltara el respeto o desobedeciera sus órdenes.

Near sonrió discretamente ante la emoción de ver a los dos chicos apunto de atacarse sin piedad.

--por que has pateado la puerta?—pregunto el mayor, con aires de disgusto.

--por que me ha dado la gana!—respondió el rubio, aun desafiante y a la defensiva.

Ryuzaki no se esperaba recibir tan grosera respuesta por parte del chico, así que su reacción no iría a ser tampoco muy esperada.

--quiere decir entonces que si me da la gana regresarte a Wammy´s house ahora mismo puedo hacerlo?—

--anda!!—grito Mello—regrésame si quieres!! Te recuerdo que tu fuiste quien me trajo!!...—estaba furioso, realmente no estaba pensando demasiado las palabras con las que se defendía, simplemente las dejaba salir.

--Mello, no puedes hablarme de esa forma!—

--mira, hablo como quiero! Y ni loco creas que me quedarse encerrado aquí!—

--pero si no te lo estoy preguntando, Te quedaras aquí!—gritó el pelinegro molesto.

--no! Me regreso a Wammy´s house! No quiero estar contigo! Tampoco quiero volverte a ver!—

--de acuerdo, yo tampoco quiero estar contigo! Y por mi esta bien si no nos volvemos a encontrar, o por lo menos no hasta que no pidas disculpas!—

--disculpas? por que?!! No he hecho nada!—

--te parece bien hablarme como lo estas haciendo ahora?!—preguntó el mayor colérico, refiriéndose al elevado tono de voz que el rubio usaba en esos momentos. Near seguía atento a la pelea.

--lo estas haciendo tu!!—

--soy mayor que tu! y deja de actuar como si tu también lo fueras, por que no lo eres!—

--pues tan siquiera no actúo como niño!—

Esta última lastimó a Ryuzaki en verdad…

--y quiero regresar a Wammyñs house!—exigió el pequeño.

--bien, mañana mismo lo harás! Y no volverás nunca mas a verme!—

--perfecto! Para que querría mirarte?!—

Ahora Ryuzaki tampoco estaba pensando lo que decía…--me dará tanto gusto no tener que cuidar de ti ya…-

--que bien, Ryuzaki! Ahora ya no cuentes conmigo! No seguiré tus pasos!—

--no necesito tu ayuda…tengo a Near..—el mayor echo un vistazo al peliblanco, quien atento, observaba a los dos chicos, escondiendo esa sonrisa malvada de sus miradas.

--entones lo prefieres a el?!—preguntó.

La respuesta a continuación, ya no era parte de la pelea…ya no era un juego para Mello…esta vez iba en serio!.

--si, lo prefiero a el—respondió, seco.

Mello miro también al mas pequeño….después miro a Ryuzaki….acaso le estaba diciendo que prefería a Near que a el mismo?!...lo estaba rechazando?!...la furia aumentó considerablemente pero descendió a pocos segundos y le dio un momento para pensar las cosas…ya no estaba molesto…estaba asustado…estaba desilusionado…un gran vació se sintió en su corazón, ahora estaba reflexionando sobre las cosas escuchadas y dichas momentos atrás, en verdad le dolían…

Ryuzaki notó como la expresión en el rostro de Mello cambiaba drásticamente de molestia a miedo…miedo?...ahora mismo el rubio miraba con dolor al pelinegro, quien al darse cuenta de las palabras tan hirientes con las que le había golpeado intentó remediar la situación…pero no savia que hacer!...que debía decir?...como debía actuar?...si algo se le dificultaba en esta vida era el echo de pedir disculpas cuando realmente no debía hacerlo…

Entonces se dio cuenta que efectivamente sus palabras habían herido al pequeño cuando notó como su rostro intentaba desconsoladamente de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

--Ryuzaki eres un idiota!!!—grito el niño al fin, empujando con ira al mayor y corriendo después a la salida de la habitación.

--Mello!...—reacciono demasiado tarde, el pequeño había salido del lugar y cerrado con llave la puerta tras de el.

Near seguía atento a los movimientos del único presente en la habitación, sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa perversa.

--usualmente no estoy de acuerdo con Mello en casi nada…pero…tiene razón…--dejo salir una pequeña risita burlesca.

Y no necesitaba que se lo repitiera, ya se sentía nefasto! Ahora solo debía abrir la puerta con el pequeño cartoncillo sobre el suelo y salir de ahí para ir y encontrar a Mello, antes de que este saliese del departamento o hiciera cualquier tontería allá afuera.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Salió tan rápido del cuarto que ni tiempo tuvo de pensar en su siguiente movimiento, solo quería alejarse de Ryuzaki! No quería verlo nunca mas! Esa persona a la que tanta confianza le tenia, a la que tanto admiraba….ahora no era nada! Un tremendo dolor se removía desde dentro en su cuerpo mientras tragaba amargamente las lagrimas y sollozos que amenazaban con salir…no se dio cuenta, pero paro justo al frente de su habitación, aquella en la que Matt se suponía que debía estar.

Entro al lugar dispuesto a encontrar algún suéter y tenis para salir del departamento y volver a Wammy´s house, pero en ningún momento se pregunto el paradero del pelirrojo…estaba demasiado distraído o conmovido por sus propias emociones que ya ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que le rodeaba.

Encontró lo que buscaba y salio del cuarto vacío, después se dispuso a dejar el departamento para partir rumbo a Wammy´s house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras, en aquella habitación donde solo Ryuzaki y Near yacían encerrados, el mayor intentaba con la mejor habilidad posible de revertir el candado de la puerta con el pequeño cartoncillo, pero era bastante difícil, y el cartoncillo ya estaba muy arqueado como para entrar por medio del marco…

--no sabes hacerlo?—pregunto Near, quien aun permanecía sentado sobre el sillón, en aparente calma.

--si se hacerlo, el problema es que el cartón ya esta muy doblado...no servirá…--después de ello, el joven arrugó el pequeño trozo de papel y lo tiro a un lado—de donde consiguió Mello el cartoncillo?—

--de donde crees?—pregunto el pequeño.

--Near, por favor, no estoy para juegos, necesito salir de aquí ahora…--

--yo tampoco estoy para juegos, si te lo pregunto es por que yo tampoco se de donde lo consiguió…--contestó.

--no lo sabes? Pero si estaban aquí encerrados los dos!—

--ya lo se, pero no lo estaba vigilando, cada uno hacia lo que quería…no lo mire si no hasta que escuche que intentaba abrir la puerta…--explicó—me pregunto de donde lo abra sacado..—quedo pensativo.

--no miraste nada?—

--pues…estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación y tentaba las paredes y las cosas y…ya no recuerdo…no lo se…—

Ryuzaki miro a su alrededor, que abría servido a Mello para conseguir el pequeño cartón?...no había nada en esa habitación! Solo 3 sillones viejos, una cortina frente a un ventanal, una mesa de centro…el tapete…cuadros de pintura…el joven pelinegro se paro y fue hasta donde uno de los cuadros de pintura…el mas bajo de todos y al alcance del pequeño Mello. Lo tomo en manos y le dio la vuelta, después abrió la pequeña puertilla que sostenía al dibujo contra el espejo y libró sus dudas. Al papel de pintura le faltaba un pequeño pedazo, seguramente Mello lo abría arrancado discretamente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El rubio salio por la puerta que daba al jardín, lugar en que quedo unos momentos pensativo…observando a su alrededor…la nieve de hace días aun cubría los alrededores y el frío era considerable como para emprender un viaje hasta Wammy´s house, aparte, el a diferencia de Near no se había tomado la molestia de memorizar el camino hasta el orfanatorio…si partía ahora mismo seguiría el camino que los letreros y personas le indicaran…no seria fácil…nada fácil…de echo, ahora perdía las esperanzas de atreverse realmente de continuar su viaje…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 minutos después de intentar frustradamente de introducir el pequeño trozo de pintura por la vista de la puerta, Ryuzaki logro quitar el seguro.

--ya esta!—exclamo para si.

--puedo salir yo también?—pregunto Near.

--no, tu quédate aquí…--respondió el joven, apunto de abandonar el lugar, pero el pequeño no se quedaría con la duda de ver la terminación de todo esto…tenia que saber lo que pasaría a continuación.

--pero...tengo que ir al baño...—

No podía negarle salir entonces…--esta bien, ve, pero te regresas de inmediato, bien?—

--si...si...—el niño salio de la habitación junto y con Ryuzaki, pero cada uno partió a lo suyo, el mayor se dirigió estremecido a la salida del apartamento con esperanzas de encontrar a Mello ahí, y Near, partió al cuarto de baño, lugar en el que se encerró y subió al lavabo para ver a trabes de una pequeña ventana el panorama que daba hacia el exterior. No miro nada…solo el patio cubierto de nieve…guardo silencio e intento escuchar algún sonido que le revelara la ubicación del rubio….pero nada…solo el viento y las ramas de los árboles. Decidió esperar un momento mas ahí dentro, por lo menos lo suficiente como para que Ryuzaki se olvidara de su presencia por la preocupación de encontrar a Mello.

Después de 5 minutos ahí encerrado, salio con cuidado y se dirigió con cautela hasta la habitación donde Matt, se supone, debía estar, pero no lo encontró…se extraño bastante…entonces paseó por los pasillos y echo un vistazo rápido a las habitaciones vacías…no Mello…no Ryuzaki…no Matt…en donde estaban todos?...fue hasta la cocina, lugar en que aun faltaba husmear y encontró al pelirrojo, sentado a la mesa con un vaso de leche a la mano y los labios pintados de blanco. El pequeño lo miro.

--Matt…que haces aquí?—

--tu que haces aquí?—preguntó—en donde esta Ryuzaki?—

--ha…--no pensaba comentar nada de lo ocurrido hace momentos…seria mejor guardar silencio—nada…no lo se...yo también estoy buscando a Ryuzaki…--el albino se fue a tomar asiento a un lado de Matt—ya no estas enfermo?—preguntó curioso, al ver como su estado era ahora, un poco mas atento que el de esa mañana, cuando apenas y podía hablar o abrir los ojos.

--no…creo que no…--tomo la leche que quedaba en el vaso hasta dejarlo vacío.

--has visto a Mello?—

El pelirrojo se quedo callado, muy pensativo aparentemente…

--lo has visto verdad?—

--que fue lo que paso?—preguntó.

--de…de que?—

--si no me dices lo que paso, no te diré en donde esta Mello…--

Eso quería decir solo una cosa…Matt ya había encontrado a Mello antes que ellos, que el y Ryuzaki, pero estaba claro que no savia nada de nada…solo la ubicación del rubio—se que algo le han hecho…lo mire muy agobiado y asustado…--

--hablaste con el?—

--no…solo mire a donde se dirigía…esta bien…solo quiere estar solo…me pregunto que habrá pasado…--

Near quedo en silencio…tal parecía ser que Ryuzaki realmente había herido los sentimientos del chico…

--se ha ido del departamento?—

--no…tal vez planeaba hacerlo…pero no se ha ido…--

--y en donde esta Ryuzaki?—

--supongo que buscándolo afuera o por algún lugar del departamento…no lo se…--

--no piensas decirle donde esta Mello?—

--no…sea lo que sea que le haya dicho…que pague por ello…después de todo, no le vendrá mal un pequeño susto…--

Por esta ocasión, Near estaba de acuerdo con Matt…Ryuzaki debía aprender así como Mello, a cuidar un poco mas sus palabras y pensar las consecuencias de sus actos…

--no te metas en esto—exclamo Matt, levantándose de la mesa--…solo mira, esta bien?—

Y el pequeño comenzó a llamar a Ryuzaki a todo pulmón desde el lugar donde se encontraba, dio una pequeña dramatización de sobresalto y dolor.

A los pocos segundos, se pudo escuchar a Ryuzaki responder al llamado del más chico, y no tardo casi nada en entrar a la cocina, exaltado por el desesperado llamar del niño.

--Matt…--exclamo, pero sin poder terminar, el niño le interrumpió.

--Ryuzaki!! Mello salió del departamento y se fue a Wammy´s house!—gritó, intentando simular preocupación.

--que?!—

--Mello salió del departamento y dijo que se iría a Wammy´s house…pero el no sabe el camino!!—

El corazón del mayor se acelero debidamente…un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y le sentó sobre la tierra, dándole a ver la fuerte realidad de que el pequeño rubio estaba en problemas y lo mas seguro era que no sobreviviera ni un día en aquel clima de allá afuera….aparte, el departamento estaba rodeado de solo bosque! Eran muy pocas las casas a los alrededor y para retomar un camino fijo, una carretera o cruce, debía caminarse bastante! Seguramente terminaría perdiéndose!...debía hacer algo…y rápido!.

--como sabes que ha salido del departamento?—pregunto Ryuzaki.

--por que el me lo dijo…dijo que saldría y que se regresaría a Wammy´s house—respondió.

--pero…no dijo nada mas?—

--no…solo que se iría de aquí…estaba muy molesto…--

Ryuzaki quedo pensativo un momento…debía pedir ayuda…

--que vas a hacer?—pregunto el mas pequeño, comenzando a jugar con uno de sus mechones de pelo, pero Ryuzaki no contesto, simplemente se dirigió al teléfono y llamo a varias personas que Near y Matt desconocían, pero que Ryuzaki aseguró, les ayudarían a encontrar a Mello.

Después, llamo a Roger y le comunico, con un poco de miedo, que había perdido a Mello. La noticia no cayo nada bien por aquellos rumbos y mucho menos al hombre que se encargaba de la casa hogar, a que se refería con que lo perdió?! Así de fácil?! Solo lo perdió?!...después de reprender al joven por un buen rato a través del receptor, tiempo en que hizo sentir una inmensa culpa en el chico, le pidió que guardara la calma e intentara buscarlo, le comentó también que el niño ya había escapado del orfanatorio con anterioridad, pero se le encontraba por lugares cercanos o simplemente volvía solo, no temía de andar solo por las calles en lugares desconocidos. Ryuzaki mencionó a Roger que ya había comenzado a moverse y había llamado a diversas personas para que le apoyaran en esto, después de todo, el joven tenia muy buenos contactos. Jamás pensó e llamar a la policía pues posiblemente esta misma le interrogaría sobre el rubio y su residencia actual, padres, tutores ect…se metería en mas problemas, mas aun si le forzaban a dar un nombre.

--Ryuzaki, y como esperas encontrarlo si te quedas aquí dentro del departamento?—preguntó Matt, al lado del joven quien nervioso echaba vistazos a través del ventanal con el móvil y teléfono a la mano.

--yo no puedo salir a buscarlo, he llamado a personas que me ayuden a localizarlo mas rápido, después lo traerán aquí—

--que personas?—preguntó Near.

--algunas con las que he trabajado ya con anterioridad y no corro ningún riesgo si llegaran a verme en persona…aparte, e informado en Wammy´s house que vigilen bien a los alrededores si es que llegan a ver a Mello…--

--Roger sabe lo que ocurrió?—pregunto el pelirrojo.

--si, ya lo sabe—

En ese momento, el celular de Ryuzaki comenzó a timbrar, no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando atendió la llamada con desesperación. Había sido una de las personas a las que contactó para buscar a Mello, pero con malas noticias le informaban que no lo encontraban a los alrededores…

Después de esa llamada, Ryuzaki recibió unas 8 mas que comunicaban la misma desgracia…el niño no aparecía por ningún lugar.

Exhausto y temeroso, fue a tomar asiento a uno de los sillones en la sala junto a Matt y Near, a quien ya ni siquiera recordaba que devia permanecer en la habitación.

Estaba tan preocupado, un gran miedo le invadía de tan solo pensar las posibilidades de perder al pequeño rubio…no quería que nada malo le sucediera…no quería perderlo…ni los años de experiencia que llevaba como detective le estaban ayudando ahora mismo a pensar adecuadamente en algún posible escondite para el niño…no estaba pensando con coherencia…no podía! Estaba tan asustado que por su mente no pasaba otra cosa que los posibles daños que el niño podría sufrir…

Matt y Near notaban la angustia del mayor, pero en ningún momento revelaron la ubicación del rubio...el pelirrojo no creía conveniente hacerlo ahora…quería esperar mas y ver hasta donde era Ryuzaki capas de llegar.

--Ryuzaki Mello se perdió para siempre?—pregunto el niño aparentando desdicha y conmoción.

--no...No se perdió para siempre, lo encontrare—respondió el mayor, inseguro de sus propias palabras.

--pero, y si no lo encuentras? Y si ya le paso algo? Afuera hace mucho frío y Mello salio sin abrigo!—esa exclamación altero aun mas los instintos de Ryuzaki...

--bueno no importa, de todos modos Ryuzaki no lo quería aquí, verdad Ryuzaki?—pregunto el albino, mirando atento al mayor y esperando una buena reacción de arrepentimiento.

--que?! Como que no lo querías aquí?!—pregunto Matt molesto.

--no...Yo no...—era un intento por corregir todas aquellas cosas dichas, pero apenas habló el joven cuando el mas chico le interrumpió.

--claro que si! Tu lo dijiste!—

--no, no quería que se fuera del departamento!...no…--Ryuzaki se paro desesperado y fue a echar nuevamente un vistazo por la ventana.

Nieve…viento…árboles…un ambiente escalofriante para el pequeño niño allá afuera…y sobre todo, aun estaba enfermo! Muy delicado! No podía estar fuera por tanto tiempo…la impotencia de no poder hacer nada en esos momentos más que esperar le era una tortura y la angustia lo mataba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Durante la siguiente hora, el joven recibió 3 llamadas más que confirmaban no encontrar al pequeño en ningún lugar cercano y 2 visitas, una de Watari quien le ayudo en casa a buscar al pequeño por un rato y charló con Ryuzaki sobre lo sucedido, después, salio del departamento y prometió encontrar al niño.

La segunda visita no fue nada agradable…pero si no hubiese sido por ella…tal vez las cosas habrían empeorado.

El hombre encargado de Wammy´s house se digno a aparecer por los rumbos y estar al tanto de lo que sucedía con Mello. Eran exactamente las 3 de la tarde cuando llego al departamento.

Desde que le recibió a la entrada, se sentía ese aire de inquietud y desagrado por parte del anciano…seguramente estaba furioso con Ryuzaki por perderle a uno de los mejores niños en Wammy´s house…y por que no? A uno de sus hijos también…

Los dos en compañía de los niños se sentaron en la sala para mantener una debida charla.

--Ryuzaki, que fue exactamente lo que sucedió? Por que salio del departamento?—fue lo primero que el hombre pregunto con angustia.

--estaba molesto con migo, y salio corriendo del departamento…--respondió el joven, evidentemente ocultando la información clave de todo el asunto, cosa de la que Near se percato e intento corregir un poco.

--pero eso fue por que lo encerraste!—exclamo el pequeño albino, cosa a la que Roger quedo mas que pasmado al escuchar…ese pequeño nunca decía mentiras, eso quería decir que Ryuzaki había encerrado a Mello?! Pero que clase de persona era?!.

--pero…pero que dices?!—pregunto nuevamente el hombre.

--si! Es que Ryuzaki encerró a Mello en una habitación y se enojo, por eso se fue—

--que lo encerraste en donde?! Pero como has hecho eso?!—ahora estaba molesto.

--no le he echo nada malo, simplemente quería mantenerlo calmado en un lugar, además, no se ha comportado bien estos últimos días—

--pero si fuiste tu quien los quería traer aquí! Yo te advertí bien el carácter tan fuerte que Mello tenia, seria tu problema educarlo y manejarlo debidamente…pero no me refería a que lo encerraras!—

--no tiene nada de malo…--

--así no es como yo manejo las cosas en el orfanatorio!—

--pero!..—interrumpió Near—Mello no escapo por eso! Se fue por que Ryuzaki le dijo que me prefería a mi!—acaso el pequeño trataba de ayudar o perjudicar mas al pelinegro?.

De nuevo unos ojos amenazadores se fueron a posar sobre Ryuzaki, quien mas que cohibido, se sentía indefenso y sumamente culpable por lo pasado.

--pero como pusiste?!...sabes lo mucho que ese niño te estima!...—exclamo el anciano una vez mas, reprendiendo al joven, y haciéndole saber que aun le quedaba un poquito por madurar para poder tratar con niños, en especial, con niños como los de Wammy´s house.

Por lo tanto, Matt recordó aquel día en que se quemo la mano intentando prender los cerillos para la chimenea y no perdió la oportunidad para mencionárselo a Roger y hacer sentir aun mas peor a Ryuzaki…si había alguien que pudiese reprender al joven, ese era Roger.

--ha! Roger! Mira! Mira!—el niño alzó su mano y enseño la palma al hombre, quien maravillado se quedo sin palabras al ver una vieja cicatriz de inmenso tamaño.

--pero…pero que te has hecho ahí?!—

--me queme con fuego!...es que tenia mucho frió y quería prender la chimenea como hacías tu, Roger--

--Ryuzaki! Como es que has estado cuidando a estos niños?—

El joven no menciono nada, simplemente quedo cabizbajo y se llevo el dedo a la boca como solía hacer siempre en momentos tan estresantes…era verdad que poseía gran inteligencia y habilidad! Era verdad que era muy astuto…pero solo era un joven…y vigilar a tres niños sin darse cuenta le era una gran carga que lo hacia llevar sus emociones al extremo.

--de ninguna manera dejare que tengas a los niños en este lugar!...—exclamo Roger, mientras tomaba a Near entre brazos, quien sin pena alguna se dejaba llevar—solo encontraremos a Mello y me los llevare de aquí—

Pero Ryuzaki tampoco contesto…estaba terriblemente serio…

--lo siento…--murmuro al fin el joven con una voz algo asfixiada.

--si algo llega a pasarle a Mello…--el hombre ya no continuo su frase…no quería ser tan duro con el chico...Quien aparentemente ahora estaba temblando…

--Ryuzaki…--Near bajo de los brazos del mayor y se fue a sentar al lado del pelinegro—que pasa?...—con curiosidad, el pequeño intento ver el rostro del joven quitando unos cuantos mechones de pelo en su frente…y cuando al fin le observo, sintió una culpa tan inmensa dentro de su corazón…un oscuro hueco en su alma…se sentía una bestia sin sentimientos por haber ocultado el paradero de Mello y haber echo pasar tantas angustias a Ryuzaki, quien ahora lloraba en silencio.

Toda aquella ansiedad que sentía…esa impotencia y desesperación…todo era culpa suya! El mismo Roger se lo decía en ese momento…si algo llegaba a pasar a Mello…solo el tendría la culpa!...se sentía horrible…que mas podía decir? Que mas podía hacer?...nada…solo llorar.

Matt se percato de ello también, y no agrado nada la idea de ver llorar a Ryuzaki, quien hace tan solo horas, le cuidaba con cariño en su habitación…como podía ser tan malo con el?...no podía!

--hay ya...—exclamo el pelirrojo, un poco dolido—si te vas a poner así entonces ya no quiero jugar…--

Jugar!?Ryuzaki y Roger clavaron la mirada en el pequeño, quien se asomó por la ventana más cercana.

--miran aquel árbol grandote de allá afuera?—preguntó—ahí esta Mello…--

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Ryuzaki seco sus mejillas y salio corriendo hacia la dirección indicada.

Roger planeaba ir también, pero Near le detuvo de la mano.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol se empezaba a quitar y teñir de agradables colores naranjas y rosados el cielo, al mismo tiempo en que el frío aumentaba considerablemente. Ryuzaki salio descalzo del departamento y piso la nieve sobre el patio…estaba fría…pero eso no importaba…lo único que le importaba era cerciorarse de encontrar a Mello en aquel árbol y no haber sido engañado por el pelirrojo. Al llegar bajo las ramas de aquella enorme planta, busco con la mirada cuidadosamente entre las hojas y la copa para identificar al pequeño…pero no había la suficiente luz como para poder mirar alguna señal del niño, así que subió por su gruesa corteza con facilidad. No le tomo bastante tiempo llegar a una parte cóncava del tronco en que la nieve no caía y el aire con trabajo se filtraba, además era demasiado espacioso como para dos personas…

Mello estaba ahí. Sentado y abrasando sus piernas sin consuelo alguno, aparentemente un poco deprimido por lo ocurrido esa mañana. Al notar la presencia de Ryuzaki, lo único que hizo fue retirar la mirada del joven, quedo serio.

El mayor no savia que decir o hacer para conseguir de vuelta ese cariño y confianza que el pequeño le tenia…pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que un gran suspiro de alivio fue soltado al primer contacto que sus ojos hicieron con el rubio…estaba tan feliz de encontrarlo ahí, de que estuviera bien...tenia tremendas ganas de abrasarlo y sentirlo contra su cuerpo para asegurar que se encontraba intacto y completo…pero temía la reacción del chico, así que simplemente se limito a charlar lo sucedido.

--Mello…--

El niño no contesto…seguía con la mirada baja.

--lo siento…--intento retirar unos mechones de pelo en su rostro, pero el niño lo retiro con un manotazo—perdón…no quería decir las cosas que dije esta mañana…estaba molesto y…--

Tal parecía ser que el pequeño se negaba a prestar atención a las palabras de Ryuzaki, estaba furioso y ofendido aún.

Ryuzaki savia que no lo escucharía tampoco…así que solo se sentó a su lado con cuidado.

--llamé a Watari, a Roger y a varias personas para que me ayudaran a buscarte…en verdad creí que habías escapado…yo…creo que lo mejor será que vuelvas ahora mismo a Wammy´s house…--

Mello aun seguía indignado a hablar…pero la sorpresa de lo comentado por el joven le metió un sinfín de preguntas a la mente que sin duda alguna, debía realizar…no se creía que Ryuzaki lo estuviera despidiendo…no quería regresar a Wammy´s house! No quería dejar de ver a Ryuzaki!.

--yo…Roger tiene razón…aun me falta por aprender y no estaba preparado para intentar encargarme de ustedes…creo que he fallado…no estoy listo…--

El corazón del más pequeño comenzó a latir con fuerzas, estaba asustado.

--así que…será mejor que tu, Near y Matt vuelvan ahora mismo a Wammy´s house…--

No…no quería volver!.

Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y pecho…no quería dejar a Ryuzaki…no quería estar solo otra vez!! Ryuzaki había sido la primera persona que lo hacia sentir útil e importante!! No quería dejarlo!!.

--Ryuzaki!!—fue a dar en sus brazos y le apresó con fuerzas mientras acercaba su rostro lo mas posible a su corazón…al cual escucho latir con rapidez…juntó su cuerpo al del muchacho e intento rodearse de su cuidado y calor—no quiero irme!!—Gritó—quiero estar contigo!!... Lo siento! Perdóname!! No vuelvo a portarme mal!! Pero…no quiero irme…-- como era posible que estuviera llorando ahora? Y por que se disculpaba por algo de lo que ni si quiera tenia la culpa?!...era cierto que el alma e inocencia de un niño eran tan puras como las de la más noble criatura…

El mayor sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho…una culpabilidad y vacío enormes…el pequeño…que muy a fuerzas aceptaba sus errores, ahora se disculpaba con tanta pena y dolor por algo que ni siquiera había echo…le resultaba tan doloroso contemplar dicha escena…no podía hacer nada…nada, mas que acomodar a Mello entre sus brazos de la manera mas afectuosa posible para brindarle seguridad y tranquilidad.

Esperó un poco a que calmara…respiraba tan angustiado y los sollozos le ahogaban el habla.

--no…no te disculpes…yo soy quien tiene la culpa…--exclamo el joven, mientras secaba las lagrimas que mojaban las pequeñas mejillas sonrosadas del niño.

-- …no quiero separarme de ti, Ryuzaki! quiero…quiero estar contigo por siempre!!—mas lagrimas vinieron, que esta vez el joven dejo pasar y seco con un fuerte abraso.

--yo tampoco…--murmuró—no quiero separarme de ti…--

El cristal rompió...

La barrera que separaba distante y emocionalmente al niño de Ryuzaki rompió! Ahora el joven se entregaba en cuerpo y alma al pequeño, quien durante todo ese tiempo de convivencia a su lado había logrado un fuerte lazo con el pelinegro…más sin embargo, un poco distante a petición del mayor, quien temía llegar el momento de depender emocionalmente de los niños…pero ya nada podía hacerse…ahora su vida, su fuerza, su corazón…todo era de este pequeño…su voluntad de vivir eran ahora esos tres niños de los que cuidaba en casa…eran su razón de vivir…eran su razón de luchar…todo había sido como un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le suprimió los recuerdo y emociones de su vida pasada…de echo, ya no recordada como era su vida sin los tres niños…ya no recordaba tener tantos deseos de vivir desde su encuentro…

--jamás…jamás dejare que nada te suceda…mientras este vivo…nada me separara de ti…--

Era una promesa…la primera que hacia en su vida con sinceridad.

--Ryuzaki…--nuevamente el niño, quien se consolaba aferrado al fuerte abraso que los unía calidamente, dejaba escapar pequeñas lágrimas que mojaban la ropa del mayor.

Así permanecieron un momento…un buen momento…y sin darse cuenta, el sol ya se había metido y la oscuridad les cegaba el camino al departamento, donde al entrar, encontraron a Roger, quien después de tener una buena explicación por parte de Near y Matt sobre lo ocurrido y los demás incidentes, pidió disculpas a Ryuzaki y le dio una oportunidad mas de tener a los niños bajo su cuidado.

En ningún momento Ryuzaki se separo de Mello, quien apenado intentaba ocultar sus ojos llorosos o los otros niños para evitar cualquier pregunta boba. Matt sí se percato de que su amigo había estado llorando…pero no pregunto al respecto y se fue directo a la cama, al igual que Near, quien tampoco preguntó nada.

Y solo por esa ocasión, Ryuzaki se llevo a Mello a dormir a su lado esa noche en su habitación.

Le acomodo con cuidado a su lado y lo cobijo con las mantas, después se recostó para quedar frente a frente, donde quedo acariciando con cuidado la mejilla del mas pequeño…y es que el contacto físico transmitía mas de lo que en verdad aparentaba…calor, seguridad, amor…tantas cosas…

--Ryuzaki…--murmuro el pequeño, mientras hacia el esfuerzo por no quedar dormido aun.

--que pasa?--

--en verdad prefieres a Near? Soy tan molesto?—

--claro que no…no prefiero a nadie…--después sonrió calidamente y planto un beso sobre la frente del niño—tampoco creo que seas molesto, Mello—continuo acariciando su delicada piel, para después tomar la mano del pequeño entre la suya.

--no te lo había dicho, verdad?—sus ojos se comenzaban a cerrar.

--que cosa?—

--de todas las personas…tu eres la única que me comprende…y…la única…que me hace sentir bien…tu…--después sus ojitos se cerraron y no dijo nada mas.

Esas eran las palabras mas fuertes que alguien le hubiera dedicado en toda su vida…eran tan significantes y profundas…ni en un millón de años las sacaría de su cabeza…nunca olvidaría el echo de ser una persona especial e importante para alguien…jamás olvidaría que ese día, un pequeño rompió ese delgado cristal que lo envolvía y protegía en cierto modo de las emociones diarias, pero gracias a ello, ahora tenia una razón verdadera para vivir…


	10. y el tiempo pasa

hola! x3! lo siento de nuevo por aver tardado tanto en actualizar...tenia planeado subir este capitulo el sabado pasado, pero me entro un virus el miercoles y se me descompuso la compu T.T...tuve que borrarle toodoo!! T.T...( mi yaoi...TnT). por eso es hasta ahora que lo subi XD. espero que les guste y opinen como siempre n.n!

muxas grasias por seguir leyendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ante aquella charla tan corta pero significativa y profunda que tuvieron aquella noche en que durmieron juntos, Ryuzaki y Mello no habían vuelto a pelear, o por lo menos, no de la forma en que habían echo aquel día.

Era cierto que el rubio seguía con sus rabietas y caprichos, pero ahí nada se podía hacer...y es que el nunca dejaría a un lado su carácter tan fuerte, de por si era una persona ansiosa y desesperante, pocas veces lograba aguantar la paciencia de otros, y todavía en el orfanatorio muchos lograban colmarle la paciencia con gran facilidad, solo por diversión. De echo, Matt algunas veces le molestaba para provocarlo o llamar su atención, pero nunca al grado de desesperarlo, y siempre que lo miraba ansioso o irritado, mantenía su distancia o intentaba ayudarlo.

Durante el tiempo que vivió al lado de Ryuzaki, Mello había tomado un gran descanso de las preocupaciones y estrés que el orfanatorio le traía, lo mismo para Matt y Near. Este ultimo se había desenvuelto un poco mas al lado de Ryuzaki, ya que no solo se dedicaba a estudiar o jugar arrinconado en una esquina como en el orfanatorio solía hacer, ahora estudiaba por que deseaba jugar, y jugaba con Mello y Matt por que estos mismos tomaban sus juguetes sin permiso y los usaban, a demás, eran los únicos niños ahí, así que se acostumbraba a ellos, aun que Mello siempre terminara peleando o discutiendo con el mas pequeño.

Matt por su parte, nunca había estado mas tranquilo, solo era el, Mello y su juego…nada podía ser mejor.

Mello y Matt se aliviaron de aquella enfermedad al mismo tiempo en que las nevadas se hacían menos frecuentes y las flores, árboles y retoños comenzaban a brotar a los alrededores, trayendo con ellos, la llegada de la primavera.

Las cosas siguieron en calma y orden por lo menos durante los siguientes 4 meses…los niños se levantaban, comían, estudiaban y ayudaban con alguna labor, después tenían el resto de la tarde para descansar y jugar.

Todo era de lo mejor, nunca habían vivido de esa manera, en verdad deseaban quedarse al lado de Ryuzaki para siempre, pero eso no seria posible, y pronto llegaría su primera separación…

Una mañana de calida de julio, Ryuzaki recibió una inesperada visita al departamento, Watari, a quien los niños ya conocían de vista y saludaban, aun que temían de que se llevara a Ryuzaki a alguna de sus misiones como detective, y efectivamente llego esa mañana para llevarse al muchacho con el.

La noticia se la dio en la sala, con los niños presentes a su alrededor, le informo que debía estar en los Ángeles para el siguiente día, así que era mejor que partieran a Wammy´s house ahora y después hacia América.

Los tres niños, en especial Mello, sintieron una gran angustia al escuchar lo pasado, y durante un minuto completo, el silencio reino en el cuarto.

El rubio estaba como había de esperarse, preocupado por el mayor y su estadía en aquel lugar tan lejano, así como el tiempo que tendría que esperar para volverle a ver. Near ya estaba conciente de los riesgos a los que Ryuzaki se exponía durante aquellas investigaciones, y le preocupaba si es que habría alguna próxima vez para reencontrarlo, por su parte, Matt, también estaba un poco incomodo por el echo de tener que separarse del mayor durante vario tiempo después de haber vivido a sus cuidados durante meses…era difícil, y es que Ryuzaki tenía bien cuidados a los tres niños.

Después de acordar con Watari una hora para partir a los Ángeles, Ryuzaki indico a los niños que recogiesen todas sus pertenencias. Fue muy triste escucharlo decir aquello.

Fue ese mismo día de julio a las 3 de la tarde que los niños llegaron a Wammy´s house, donde al bajar de la limosina, junto y con Ryuzaki, fueron recibidos por Roger.

Por ese día, Ryuzaki se quedaría en el orfanatorio, o por lo menos hasta el atardecer, cuando partiría a los Ángeles.

A la entrada de la casa hogar, cuando fueron recibidos por Roger, varios niños dejaron sus actividades para acudir a la pórtico y averiguar curiosos quine era el que llegaba. Varios conocidos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Mello y Matt entrando por las puertas del lugar con todas sus pertenecías a la mano. Emocionados y a la vez ansiosos por averiguar

Lo sucedido con el paradero de los tres niños durante los pasados meses, los demás chicos de Wammy´s house se dejaron ir sobre el rubio y Matt para hacer infinidad de preguntas, que por su puesto Mello no tenia ni la mínima intención de responder. Estaba cansado y le dolía la cabeza, aparte, no se encontraba de muy buen ánimo teniendo en cuenta que ese seria el último día que estaría al lado de Ryuzaki dentro de mucho tiempo. Las preguntas tan molestas y repetitivas de los demas lo estaban volviendo loco, y por mas que gritaba que lo dejaran solo y se callaran, no obedecían. Ryuzaki estaba a su lado, y para evitar que el Rubio llegara a perder la razón en ese lugar le encamino hasta su habitación, alejando a los demás niños del camino.

Matt por lo contrario, se quedo en el salón donde todos los demás niños se encontraban y respondía a sus preguntas, pues si el no lo hacía, seguro irian tras de Mello o Ryuzaki, al que ni si quiera conocían.

Durante el tiempo que Ryuzaki se quedo con Mello a solas en su habitación intentando calmarlo un poco, y Near acomodaba sus pertenencias en su respectivo lugar, Matt ya había contado la gran persona que era Ryuzaki, y el departamento al que le habían llevado a vivir durante todo ese tiempo, también les comentó que era el a quien todos tenían como cometido llegar a cubrir. Los niños ahí presentes, escuchaban maravillados a lo que el pelirrojo relataba con tanta emoción, despertando el interés de varios por conocer al tal Ryuzaki.

Near entendería si Ryuzaki partía, Matt también, era seguro que los dos afrontarían aquel tiempo de ausencia adecuadamente…pero Mello no…

—me estaban volviendo loco…—exclamó el rubio, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

—lo se, todos querían hablar contigo…—Ryuzaki tomó asiento al lado del pequeño—eres popular con los mas pequeños verdad?—

—siempre me siguen…a ellos nunca los golpearía por que son menores, así que aprovechan y me usan de guarura o algo así…—

El mayor rió—pues espero que no busques más problemas mientras no estoy aquí—

—no, no lo are…—el niño cerró los ojos y dejo salir un gran suspiro de fatiga…estaba agotado…—no pude dormir en toda la noche…—exclamó con seriedad.

—en serio? Que extraño…yo tampoco pude dormir…—comentó el mayor, mirando atento al rubio, quien abrió los ojos y los clavó en este.

—sentía que…ya te ibas…savia que te irías pronto…—

—yo también…siempre se cuando debo partir, es extraño, desde pequeño he presentido cuando algo va a pasar...—

—algo malo?—

—si—

—y nunca sientes cuando va a suceder algo bueno?—

—no, al menos que sea algún evento esperado o planeado—

Mello quedo serio, muy pensativo.

—si llegas a sentir eso en los Ángeles…que algo malo sucederá...habla…y pide que nada malo suceda…—

—sabes que no puedo hablar por teléfono o celular a este lugar si me encuentro ocupado…—

—no! No hables por teléfono…no hables conmigo…—el pequeño bajó de su cama y se metió bajo de esta misma, arrastro algo pesado y después lo subió a la colcha. Era una caja, de la cual tomo algo.

—cierra los ojos…—

Ryuzaki obedeció. Al poco tiempo, pudo escuchar el tintinear de algo y sintió como Mello le rodeaba con sus brazos. Después sintió las dos manos de Mello sobre sus mejillas y un calido beso sobre su frente.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado.

—si necesitas algo habla…si te sientes mal también…te escuchara…—

El joven sintió algo sobre su pecho y volteo la mirada, el niño le había colocado un rosario negro con piedras rojas sobre el cuello.

Era un pequeño obsequio que el niño le entregaba, era muy detallista, una persona muy sensitiva y emocional.

—gracias…—

En respuesta simplemente le sonrió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mas tarde en Wammy´s house, Mello había pedido a Ryuzaki que lo dejara solo un momento, pues se sentía mal y necesitaba dormir un poco, pero le exigió que lo despertara antes de que partiera a los Ángeles, el mayor se lo prometió y salió de su cuarto. Después se dirigió al salón donde usualmente la mayoría de los niños acostumbraban a estar, y encontró a Matt ahí dentro, con varios niños a su alrededor. Se sorprendió de ver a Near en ese lugar también…usualmente el niño se aislaba, pero ahora se encontraba en un salón repleto de niños, jugando con unos cubos de madera.

Y el silencio reino cuando Ryuzaki acaparo la atención de todos.

—ha! Hola Ryuzaki! Ya te vas?—preguntó Matt desde su lugar.

—no, aun no…—el joven se aproximo al pequeño albino y comenzó a jugar con el—partiré mas tardar a las 6 de la tarde…—

Después de esto, los pequeños ahí presentes comenzaron por los siguientes momentos a murmurar entre ellos y mirar discretamente al mayor. Fue finalmente hasta que uno de los niños se acercó a charlar con Ryuzaki que todos lo hicieron. Varios le plantearon preguntas que ya habían echo a Matt anteriormente, otros, simplemente le hacían preguntas sin importancia sobre sus gustos y demás…ese tiempo charlando con todos le fue muy agradable, en especial por que Near se encontraba aun presente a su lado, Matt también.

Los niños simpatizaron mucho con el pelinegro, aun que fuera por un pequeño momento, estaban felices de poder charlar con el, y es que era muy extraña la ocasión en que un extraño entrara a Wammy´s house.

Un poco mas tarde ese mismo día, los niños comenzaron a partir uno por uno al patio, comedor o habitaciones…se alejaron, y al final, solo quedaron Near y Matt con Ryuzaki, quien había sentado al más pequeño entre sus piernas.

—oye Ryuzaki…y por que tienes que partir? Que pasa si no vas a los Ángeles?—pregunto el pelirrojo.

—te pagan por resolver casos?—este fue Near.

—no, no me pagan, las autoridades y gobierno me apoya con recursos, al terminar una investigación o caso, algunos colaborantes pueden llegar a agradecerme su gratitud con dinero o cosas materiales—

—es por eso que eres tan rico, Ryuzaki?—preguntó nuevamente el albino.

—no, no soy rico—

—no? Y como haces para comprar todas esas cosas que tienes? Como pagas los viajes? Como pagas los hoteles tan grandes y los dulces que comes?—preguntó nuevamente el pequeño albino.

—bueno, los hoteles los pagan las personas que me necesitan en ciertos lugares…esta ocasión me necesitan en los Ángeles, asi que aquellas personas que han pedido mi presencia y ayuda en aquel lugar, se encargaran de costear mis gastos, a cambio de mi colaboración. Los dulces watari es quien los compra...—

—entonces…vives del dinero de los demás?!—Near se quedo absorto ante la información que acababa de descubrir.

—algo así…si no vives para servir...no sirves para vivir…—

—o sea que…—interrumpió Matt—si no trabajaras como detective…no tendrías nada?—

—nada. Yo no utilizo el dinero para comprar cosas inútiles o caprichos, siempre lo aprovecho para investigar en casos y ayudar a otros, nunca he sido una persona con dinero…el dinero no lo manejo yo mismo…—

—yo creía que siempre habías tenido mucho dinero…—exclamo el mas pequeño.

—no, nunca lo tuve, y nunca lo tendré…—

—Ryuzaki…—llamó el peliblanco—cuando regresaras?...tardaras mucho?—

—no lo se…algunos casos son resueltos en menos de una semana, pero muchos otros puedes llevar meses…—

—y cuando vuelvas…nos llevaras otra vez a tu departamento?—

—no lo se, posiblemente, pero no se preocupen, volveré en cuanto acabe con este caso…—

Las 2 dieron rápidamente, y después las 3…hora a la que los niños partían para comer en el orfanatorio, y por esta ocasión, Ryuzaki acompaño a Near y Matt, de quienes no se separaba ni un segundo, quería aprovechar al máximo ese pequeño tiempo que le quedaba de su estadía en el lugar. Se sentó en el comedor de esa forma característica suya, tomo un plato…pero la comida quedo intacta…pues la verdad, a cada minuto que daba, un fuerte dolor en el estomago le hacia un nudo amargamente…uno que subía hasta su garganta y bajaba repentinamente…se sentía mal…se sentía triste, preocupado, nervioso…y cada vez que miraba a los niños a su lado y las manecillas del reloj moverse, el corazón le dejaba de palpitar y mataba lentamente…

Near y Matt por su parte comieron bastante bien, y es que hace mucho tiempo que no comían una comida decente, fuera de los dulces y panes que Ryuzaki les daba todo el día.

Las cuatro de la tarde dieron…Mello aun no salía de su habitación, pues aparentemente se había quedado dormido. Ryuzaki ansiaba por entrar y mirarlo ese corto tiempo que le quedaba…pero no quería despertarlo tampoco, solo paseaba desesperado por la habitación principal, con Near y Matt a su lado, a quienes ya había obsequiado aquellos regalos que solo les permitía después de clases.

No muchas cosas pasaron hasta que dieron las 4:30, hora a la que el mayor debía despedirse para salir al aeropuerto.

Avisó a Roger de su partida y llamó a Watari para que le recogiera, después se despidió de Near y Matt para pasar por ultimo lugar a la habitación de Mello, Lugar al que entró sin tocar antes. Mello estaba ahí, dormido profundamente, sobre la cama, a pocos centímetros de caer. El joven le contemplo por un momento y le movió delicadamente al centro de la colcha, para evitar que se golpeara. Lo miro bien, miro su cara, su pelo, su pequeño cuerpo…se veía tan indefenso cuando dormía…tan pequeño…no quería despedirse…no quería decirle adiós ni tampoco quería escucharlo decirlo pues si lo hacia…no tendría fuerzas para salir del orfanatorio…tambien temia que el pequeño se abalansara sobre el llorando y rogando su estadia por que entonses le seria imposible partir...se agacho y dio un pequeño beso a la mejilla del niño, después salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta con cuidado para no despertarlo.

Despues partió a los Ángeles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las cosas en Wammy´s house siguieron su curso normal, a excepción de las clases, pues durante estos tiempos, estas se suspendían para dar un descanso a los niños.

Mello pasaba la mayor parte del día jugando y metiéndose en problemas como era de costumbre al lado de Matt, mientras que Near, seguía jugando en aquella habitación de los juguetes durante largas horas, ignorando lo ocurrido fuera de su mundo.

Durante pleno verano, en uno de los días más calidos del mes, Mello y Matt salieron al patio y comenzaron a jugar con los conductos de agua y regaderas para empaparse, después de ser reprendidos, volvieron a hacer lo mismo durante los próximos días. Acostumbraban a meter pequeñas bolsitas con jugo a congelar para después comerlas, se tendían sobre la alfombra junto al aire acondicionado y solían andar por todo Wammy´s house sin playera o calzado, solo con algún short o pantalón, y es que el calor era bastante allá afuera.

Cierta ocasión los dos niños se metieron en un verdadero problema al estar jugando varios con un balón, Matt le envió al techo del orfanatorio y Mello se ofreció molesto a ir tras de el, para el cual tuvo que escalar una cerca al lado del muro, de la cual se agarro con cuidado y trepó al borde del techo, después comenzó a andar por todo el tejado para curiosear.

Desde dentro, en la oficina, Roger escucho los pasos de alguien sobre el techo, y no dudo ni un segundo en salir corriendo para verificar que no fuera alguno de los chicos, aun que ya tenia esa corazonada que le decía que era Mello quien se encontraba allá arriba.

Y efectivamente al salir, se pasmó al encontrar al pequeño niño trepado sobre el techo, con una pelota a la mamo y los demás chicos gritando y haciendo señas para recibir el balón.

Después de gritar varias veces al rubio, le pidió que se quedara en ese mismo lugar y llamó a uno de los mayores para que lo trajera de vuelta al suelo.

Una vez ahí mismo le reprendió y pidió que no volviera a subir al techo, pero el pequeño no prestó atención y siguió jugando.

Eran varias las locuras que pasaban por la mente del menor y su amigo cuando las cosas se ponían aburridas, pero nunca hacían nada que les pusiera en peligro real, eran inteligentes y sabían cuidarse, pues día a día aprendían nuevas cosas, su madurez y capacidad para razonar las cosas aumentaba con rapidez, así mismo la rivalidad que existía en un principio sobre Mello y Near era aun mas notoria, pues se aferraban al día en que Ryuzaki volviera y enorgulleciera de sus buenas calificaciones y conducta, aun que el rubio dejaba mucho que desear aun.

El sol de verano por el amanecer calaba bastante al entrar por la ventana y dar directo a la cara de Mello al despertar. No batallaba bastante en levantarse para partir al comedor todos los días, pues durante los últimos meses se levantaba y pasaba por la oficina de Roger para preguntar si es que Ryuzaki se había comunicado con el. Siempre recibía la misma respuesta…"no Mello, no se ha comunicado aun, debe estar ocupado…volverá pronto…" después se dirigía al comedor para encontrarse con Matt y desayunar a su lado, una mesa frente a la de Near, quien se mantenía distante de los demás niños. Mas tarde tomaba una ducha y se dirigía a clases al igual que los demás. En su tiempo libre, jugaba con Matt, muy ocasionalmente se topaba con Near por los pasillos y le dirigía la palabra.

Fue hasta principios de diciembre que Ryuzaki volvió a Wammy´s house para reencontrarse con Mello, Near y Matt…

Ya eran las 12 de la noche, todos los niños dormían en sus habitaciones.

Mello y Matt se encontraban en la gran habitación principal, donde la chimenea alumbraba los sillones y paredes del oscuro lugar.

Los pequeños permanecían frente al fuego, calidos y seducidos por los hermosos colores que el fuego teñía frente a sus ojos. Estas no eran horas para que estuviesen despiertos, y de seguro, si Roger les llegaba a descubrir en dicho lugar, les mandaría directamente a sus habitaciones…pero Roger no se hizo presente.

—Matt…—llamó el rubio, perdido en su concentrada admiración por el fuego.

—que pasa?—contestó el otro a su lado, distrayendo por un momento su mirada y volviéndola al otro niño con curiosidad.

—cuanto tiempo mas crees que Ryuzaki vuelva?—

—no tengo idea...ya hace meses que partió...—

—lo se…—no solo su mirada se encontraba sedada…también sus pensamientos, vagaban profundamente entre las llamas de calor—si no vuelve pronto…voy a olvidarlo…—

—pues que mala memoria tienes…yo aunque nunca más volviera a verle, recordaría su rostro y voz para toda la vida…jamás le olvidaría—

—no me refiero a eso…si no vuelve pronto…lo olvidare a propósito…si no estará aquí…no quiero recordarlo—

—no seas tonto…—Matt sabía que la ausencia de Ryuzaki era tal que, provocaba un gran dolor y preocupación en su amigo, uno que ni si quiera el podía borrar.

Mello se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta.

—a donde vas?—pregunto el pelirrojo.

—enseguida vuelvo…—después salió, dejando a su compañero a solas en el salón.

Caminó por el pasillo sin luz, vacío y silencioso, tal parecía que todos dormían en sus camas, tal vez y hasta suerte correría de no ser descubierto ni por algún niño o Roger, y así se quedaría más tiempo en aquella habitación con Matt, pues la verdad, durante los últimos 3 días dormir no era algo que estuviese haciendo del todo bien, pues intentaba conciliar el sueño con comida, lectura y hasta estudiando…pero nada funcionaba…no lo sabía, pero sufría de insomnio, seguramente por estrés.

Camino sigilosamente hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, en donde, antes de abrir la puerta, miró a sus pies…la pequeña habitación estaba iluminada, eso significaba que alguien estaba dentro, así que llamo dos veces a la puerta. le sorprendió escuchar como respuesta la tan familiar voz del pequeño albino ahí dentro, que rara coincidencia, pero debía ser cuidadoso con el, pues si llegaba a descubrir su estadía en la sala principal con Matt, de seguro le delataría con Roger.

—Near? Eres tu?...—preguntó el rubio, solo para asegurarse.

—si...soy…soy yo…—algo extraño había en su voz…estaba un poco alterada, se percibía en ella un poco de nervios y temor, pero Mello no preguntó nada al respecto.

—sal ya, quiero entrar…—exclamó el pequeño desde fuera, jalando la perilla de la puerta con desesperación.

—ve al baño del otro pasillo..—nuevamente su voz se escuchaba un poco insegura…no era nada normal.

—claro que no! Esta muy lejos, abre la puerta!—de nuevo toco dos veces y jalo la perilla.

—no...No voy a abrir…—

Mello se tranquilizó un momento.

—que pasa?—preguntó—te sientes bien? Quieres que llame a Roger?—

—no..Estoy bien…pero…no abriré…no voy a salir—

—que?! Por que no?...tienes que salir…necesito entrar—el pequeño se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y comenzó a dar saltos—por que no vas a salir?!...abre la puerta!!—

Pero Near no contestó.

Algo malo ocurría, era extraño que Near no le contestara e impidiera entrar a la habitación de baño, definitivamente, el albino ocultaba algo…

—Near! Abre!!—jaló con fuerza la perilla…pero se dio cuenta entonces que así no resolvería nada…al contrario, con sus gritos y ruidos, despertaría a todos los niños, así que guardó silencio—Near...—Llamó, esta vez con un tono de voz mas bajo—si no abres la puerta la abriré yo, solo busco una tarjeta y…—

—no!...—estaba asustado…muy alterado el pequeño—no abras la puerta…por favor…—exclamó desde el otro lado.

Por favor?! Esas palabras acababan de salir de los labios del pequeño?!...Mello comenzó a tener mas curiosidad aun por descubrir las razones por las que el niño le negaba entrar al lavabo, definitivamente, tenía que abrir esa puerta.

—voy a abrirla…—exclamó.

—no...no lo hagas…la abriré yo…pero…—

Mello siguió atento a las palabras del otro al reverso de la puerta.

—estas solo?—

El rubio miro a su alrededor—si, estoy solo…ahora abre la maldita puerta que quiero entrar!—

—esta bien…—de nuevo…ese miedo en su voz…de que temía?...que sucedía?. Quitó el seguro de la perilla y abrió con cuidado la puerta. Mello entró, y no se sorprendió demasiado ni se encontró con nada aterrador como esperaba, de echo, una pequeña sonrisa malvada se pintó en su rostro. Near se había mojado la pijama, estaba pálido y un leve color carmín teñía solo sus mejillas.

Mello cerró la puerta con llave tras de el.

—eso es todo? Por eso no querías abrirme la puerta?—preguntó, mirando al otro niño, ansioso por comenzar las burlas.

El pequeño no contestó, estaba demasiado apenado como para dar explicación alguna, y mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento, Mello se dispuso a usar el baño frente a el. Amaba que el albino se sintiera cohibido e indefenso a su lado…quería ser grande y fuerte en comparación, y la verdad, disfrutaba ocasiones en las que el niño se quedaba sin palabras o razón por cometer errores. Un poco después acabó y se acercó al más chico.

—no me iras a decir que hay alguna gotera en tu habitación, verdad?—preguntó, un poco burlesco.

—no…—su voz era tan suave y tímida…con esfuerzo el mayor le lograba escuchar—no fue en mi habitación…—contestó.

—entonces?—lo miro con curiosidad, esperó una respuesta, pero esta no llegó—fue en el pasillo? Tuviste un accidente en el pasillo?—

El albino asintió, clavando la mirada al suelo, pues en todo ese tiempo, no se atrevía a mirar de frente al rubio, estaba tan apenado que no se atrevía ni siquiera a alzar la cara y un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar desesperantemente.

Dicha escena conmovió un poco al mayor, y de la nada, ese instinto protector salió para cuidar del pequeño.

—esta bien…no importa…—posó una mano sobre la cabeza del albino, indicándole apoyo y seguridad—ya has limpiado?—

—…no…—

—te ayudare, ve a cambiarte…— y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no era tan extraño que Near tuviese ese tipo de accidentes, aun era pequeño, esas cosas pasaban. Y de tan solo pensar que en un principio moría de ganas por burlarse del pequeño…ahora no tenía ni la más mínima intención, pues Near en ese momento confiaba en el y defraudarlo le remordería en la conciencia por mucho tiempo. Pero aun después de haber ofrecido su apoyo y confianza a Near, este permanecía con el rostro bajo.

—Near…—Mello le llamo para cruzar sus miradas, pero el mas chico se negaba a hacerlo. Eso solo significaba una cosa. Con cuidado, el rubio extendió sus dos brazos e intento rodear al pequeño, quien al sentir el menor contacto con su pecho comenzó a sollozar en silencio. Refugiarse en Mello después de todo era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, y no se quejaba de ello. El mayor comprendía la frustrada situación del albino, y por ello claro, no lo dejaría solo, así que le abrasó por un rato y le dejo llorar en silencio.

Salieron del cuarto de lavabo juntos, Near entro a su habitación para cambiar de ropa y Mello, mientras tanto, aprovechó para limpiar el desastre en el pasillo.

Más tarde los dos se encontraron a la puerta de la habitación del más pequeño.

—iras a dormir ahora?—preguntó el rubio—si no tienes sueño puedes venir a la sala principal, ahí estamos yo y Matt—

—no estabas durmiendo?—

—no…no he podido dormir bien…le pedí a Matt que me acompañara, quieres venir también?—

El niño asintió.

De ahí los dos se dirigieron al lugar en que el pelirrojo se debía encontrar, pero al entrar al salón, se encontraron con que este ya había caído dormido sobre el suelo.

Mello sonrió al verlo, después observó la hora, ya eran la una de la madrugada, no había duda de por que el pequeño niño cayó fatigado.

—Matt se durmió…—exclamó, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Near se sentó cerca de los dos.

—ya es muy noche…—comentó el pequeño, mientras un bostezo interrumpió su frase.

Mello miro al albino por un tiempo, ahora mismo se veía tan lindo…con las llamas del fuego alumbrando su pálida piel, era difícil ver si sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas por lo ocurrido hace momentos…se miraba tan pequeño e indefenso…tan frágil…sin pensarlo dos veces, le abrazó con ternura por un tiempo…no había razón o explicación alguna, simplemente quería hacerlo!...debía hacerlo! Por su parte, Near se encontraba pasmado ante la acción del rubio y no savia si contribuir con el abrazo o permanecer inmóvil como ahora hacía…estaba asustado…que significaba ese abrazo?...seguramente lo mismo que el anterior…mucho pero nada…probablemente era ese tipo de situaciones en las que debía actuar para satisfacer sus deseos y olvidarlo para el próximo día…si…eso debía ser, así que rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del chico a su lado, dándose cuenta de lo firme y fuerte que este era, mas que el…era mas grande y por lo tanto, sentía que a su lado siempre estaría bien protegido y seguro…se sentía tan bien…y pensando en diversas cosas…tanto el como el mayor, recordaron algo…al mismo tiempo, recordaron ese pequeño incidente que ocurrió ya hace tiempo en el departamento de Ryuzaki…esa caída que los posesionó de una manera demasiado comprometedora y agradable, haciéndoles sentir un extraño cosquilleo en las partes bajas…tenían curiosidad de continuar aquello…de continuar ese emoción, esa pasión…eso…sin darse cuenta, Mello se había provocado algo...

—mello…—murmuro el mas pequeño…al sentir contra su vientre algo que le presionaba. Ya sabía lo que era, pero no por que ocurría..tenía miedo...

El rubio en cambio, no pensaba demasiado las cosas…estaba sosegado ante la placentera posición en que su parte baja se encontraba pegada contra el vientre de Near, y tal vez no podía verse a la cara, pero un fuerte color rojizo le pintaba las mejillas. El calor se comenzaba a sentir nuevamente…seria por el fuego de la chimenea?...

Esta vez, a diferencia de la pasada, Mello decidió aumentar su placer de una manera mas directa y efectiva que utilizando a Near. Tomo su miembro con una de sus manos y comenzó a masajearle lentamente sobre encima de la ropa, aun abrasando a Near con la otra mano. Las razones de sus actos eran claras, se sentía agrado, y por lo tanto, no podría ser algo indebido, pero Near no pensaba lo mismo…ahora el no sentía el mismo placer de la ocasión anterior, ahora solo estaba abrasado a Mello pero no sentía nada como lo de aquella vez…estaba asustado, y mas aun por la extraña actitud del rubio, quien para estos momentos, había comenzado a alterar su respiración al igual que los movimientos que realizaba con su mano.

—Mello…—volvió a llamarle, pero este no contestó—Mello basta…—

La puerta del salón se abrió y los dos niños se separaron. Near sintió un gran alivio de quedar alejados, pero Mello al parecer, un poco molesto, pintaba aires de desesperación por lo ocurrido…intentaba tapar ese molesto bulto entre sus piernas con su misma ropa, y lo logró, pero claro estaba que si quitaba las manos de su lugar, todo sería demasiado claro…estaba agitado..su respiración aun era rápida y el sonrojo en su rostro no desaparecía…ni siquiera sintió curiosidad en averiguar el atrevido en abrir la puerta…pero Near si…

—Ryuzaki!!—gritó el albino, al mismo tiempo en que corría a abrasarlo con gusto a la entrada.

—Near…—el joven llegaba de fuera, bien abrigado de las frescas ventiscas aun se sentía su cuerpo helado—Near…como estas?—bajo a su altura y lo abrazo con fuerzas…abraso a su niño, al pequeño del que se había separado por tanto tiempo. Le besó la mejilla después.

—Ryuzaki estas muy frío! Ven! Vamos mas cerca de la chimenea—el pequeño le jalo de la mano para conducirlo hasta la fogata y Ryuzaki, notó a Matt, durmiendo placidamente sobre el suelo y a Mello, sentado, dándole la espalda…no lo había mirado…pero se extrañaba de no ser recibido como antes por el rubio…que le pasaba? Acaso estaría enojado con el?...soltó la mano de Near y se aproximo al chico, pero lo que miró respondió a todas sus dudas momentáneas…aun que de inmediato le metió muchas mas a la cabeza. Mello se encontraba sumamente rojo, un poco agitado y con las manos entre sus piernas…su mirada clavada al suelo.

—Mello…—no sabía que hacer…como había ocurrido esto?...como es que logró quedar en ese estado?...definitivamente Mello era un niño un poco avanzado para su edad y podía casi asegurar que la pubertad le vendría antes que a los demás niños—Mello…—Ryuzaki toco su hombro, pero sabía bien lo mucho que incomodaba al pequeño.

—déjame…vete….—exclamó el niño.

Y sin decir nada mas, Ryuzaki cargó a Near y dejó a Mello a solas en el cuarto…lo dejaría ahí, por lo menos hasta que se calmara un poco, después entraría y charlaría.

Fue directo al cuarto de Near.

—Ryuzaki…por que dejaste a Mello solo? Por que no lo saludaste?...estas molesto?—

Pero el joven no contestó…no savia como hacerlo para un niño de su edad. Le recostó sobre su cama y cobijo con las mantas.

—no, no estoy molesto, es solo que…Near…que fue lo que paso?...—

—que?—el pequeño no hablaría al respecto sobre nada.

—que ha pasado en la habitación antes de que yo llegara?—

—nada…Mello y yo estábamos platicando, después llegaste tu…—

—de que platicaban?—

—de…ti…—

Probablemente eso fuera cierto…pero no estaba conforme.

—Ryuzaki!—llamó el niño—como te ha ido en tu viaje?! Ha durado mucho!! Me trajiste algo?...los Ángeles es grande?—

El pelinegro sonrío ante tantas preguntas por parte del pequeño y se preparo para contestar a cada una de ellas.

Efectivamente, le fue muy bien en su viaje, el caso fue resuelto y las cosas marcharon bien, y no se olvidó de los tres niños, claro que había traído con el pequeños obsequios desde los Ángeles que después les otorgaría, y Los Ángeles era un lugar muy agradable. Contó al niño todas sus experiencias y momentos en aquel lugar que le dejaron maravillado, después deseo buenas noches al niño y salió de su habitación, desesperado por llegar a la sala principal.

Ahí en ese lugar encontró al rubio, al parecer un poco más calmado, sentado al lado de Matt mirando hacia la fogata.

Ryuzaki se aproximo con cautela hasta el y tomo asiento a su lado.

—estas bien?—fue lo primero que preguntó, a lo que el pequeño respondió simplemente asintiendo con pena—que sucedió?—

—no se…—y era verdad, no lo sabía.

—quieres hablar?—

—no…—

—esta bien…—el joven le rodeo con un brazo e intentó cambiar el tema—te extrañe…—

—Ryuzaki…—

—si?—

—que sucedió?—ahora quería charlar, quería resolver tantas dudas de lo ocurrido hace tan solo instantes con Near, y Ryuzaki era la única persona disponible a esas horas de la madrugada.

Seguro Ryuzaki resolvería todas y cada una de las dudas en el rubio, explicaría lo pasado y le advertiría de las próximas cosas que cambiarían en el.

Mello comprendió, ahora comprendía muchas cosas que solía ignorar de mas chico.

Fue una pena que tras la recién llegada del joven detective, se viera obligado a partir dos semanas después, sin oportunidad de llevarse a los niños con el. Y por esta ocasión, el tiempo de ausencia fue aun mayor que el anterior. Mas tarde volvería al orfanatorio para llenar de regalos y caprichos a sus niños, mal educarlos por poco tiempo y después partir nuevamente. Así pasaron los días…los meses...Los años!...Ryuzaki volvía pero partía enseguida a trabajar….ya nunca volvió para llevarse a los pequeños con el y se perdió de tantas cosas en la vida de los chicos, tantos acontecimientos y novedades. Era por eso que al llegar de sus investigaciones se tomaba infinitos días para consentir y premiar a los tres niños que tanto le querían y necesitaban, era una lastima partir de Wammy´s house las primeras veces con Mello jalándole del brazo e implorándole que le llevara con el, con Matt arrinconado a una esquina y negándole la palabra y con Near tan distante. Pero a la hora de regresar, los chicos salían alegres a la entrada y le recibían con un fuerte abraso para después comenzar a platicar la infinidad de cosas sucedidas durante su ausencia. Varias ocasiones Mello reñía con Near por querer ser el primero en hablar con Ryuzaki, y hasta Matt se molestaba con el rubio por querer acaparar toda la atención.

Mello ahora contaba con 12 años, ya no era el mismo niño de 8, su capacidad para razonar y confrontar situaciones era mucho mayor y su astuta actitud era fruto desesperante por intentar de rebasar a Near, quien aun, a pesar de tener 10, seguía siendo el mas alto en calificaciones. Matt ahora con 11 años comenzaba a formar un carácter único,

Protector, tranquilo, maleable para Mello y muy paciente…cada vez que se le miraba paseando por los pasillos le resaltaba un aire de tristeza y soledad, entretenido en aquel aparato electrónico que Ryuzaki le obsequió ya hace tiempo sus ojos reflejaban dolor y resignación. Su forma de conversar era tranquila y usualmente empleaba palabras vagas sin pasar a lo inculto, era un chico pacifico sin duda que al lado de Mello se veía como a un pobre animal sin refugio, esperando carisias y consuelo de su amo, siempre fiel sobre todo. Una extraña manía que Matt había optado era la de tomar pequeños palillos o papeles enrollados y medio metérselos a la boca, esa pequeña maña llamaba la atención de los mayores y le reprendían por tan vulgar acto, convencidos de que el pequeño en alguna parte abría observado fumar a alguien.

Todos habían cambiado. Sus costumbres de niños, sus manías, gustos y lenguaje, pero sobre todo, su físico. Esas facciones aniñadas ya no se presentaban en los chicos, esos gestos de sinceridad ahora eran mascaras que ocultaban su persona, Mello mas que los otros, era quien mas cambios había sufrido, tanto en exterior como interior.

A rutina diaria ya no era la misma, Mello y Matt antes solían compartir habitación ocasionalmente o tomar un baño juntos, pero ahora eran un poco más decentes y esas cosas ya no se presentaban desde hace mucho tiempo. Near por su parte, no volvió a tener contacto alguno con Mello y sus platicas no Iban mas allá de los estudios o deberes, su posición seguía distante.

Quien había madurado un poco mas había sido Near, quien de tan solo tener 6 años y poder valerse de tan pocas cosas por su cuenta sin ayuda, ahora era mas grande y no había casi nada que no realizara. De pequeño solía necesitar mas ayuda y muy rara vez acudía a Mello o Ryuzaki, pero ahora no.

Las cosas cambiaban, y aquellos pequeños niños que se miraban corriendo por los pasillos o peleando a puño cerrado por cualquier capricho ya no existían…pero eso no significaba que las cosas estuviesen calmadas después de todo…los problemas de Mello y Matt seguían al igual que las riñas con Near, claro que no de la misma manera, pero los conflictos se hacían presentes, de hecho, las travesuras y líos que los tres se armaban eran mas molestos y graves que los que solían ser de niños.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La hora de merendar ya no se trataba de sentarse a la mesa y comer lo que los mayores te sirvieran, ahora los mayores eran ellos, y para poder sentarse a comer debían atender a los más pequeños, quienes inquietos y protestantes no dejaban de jugar con sus comidas o hacer comentarios molestos sobre esta. El deber de Mello y Matt era simplemente de servir los platos a lo pequeños y evitar que estos derramaran o ensuciaran el suelo, si era así, se veían obligados a limpiar. Era una deber fácil, aun que en ocasiones realmente desesperante, en especial para Mello, a quien le duraba poco la pinta de buen hermano mayor con los niños que le llamaban, explotaba seguidamente cuando las cosas no salían como el quería y los mas pequeños le rehusaban atención. Por su parte, Matt hacia mucho mejor su trabajo, tenía paciencia tanto para los niños como para los gritos e insultos de Mello. Era el quien tranquilizaba los desesperados ataques de rabia en su amigo y los constantes malentendidos con los pequeños. Por lo tanto, todos los niños pequeños sabían a quien acudir en diversas ocasiones; Mello era con quien mas cuidado tenían pero quien mas se preocupaba por ellos, y Matt la persona con la que jugaban.

Precisamente ahora, el rubio no se encontraba muy oportuno a la hora de cenar para los mas pequeños, las 7 de la tarde; estaba cansado y la llegada de calificaciones finales no le tenía muy contento con el mismo resultado de siempre…debajo de Near…las hartas noches que pasaba en vela para obtener su mejor rendimiento no eran nada comparadas con la perfección del albino…nada…

—Mello mira lo que estas haciendo—llamó por tercera vez el pelirrojo, colocando pequeños embases de jugo sobre las charolas de plastico, dentro de la cocina.

—que?...—estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que simplemente ignoraba lo sucedida a su alrededor, y de tener que colocar comida sobre los platos, la había derramado sobre el suelo—ha..—por fin se dio cuenta del desastre en el piso—ya limpio…—tomo un paño de la mesa y comenzó a retirar los trozos de comida derramados.

—que te pasa?—preguntó Matt, cargando 2 de las pequeñas charolas—entre mas rápido mas pronto podremos comer…—

—si..si…—contestó el rubio, un poco irritado—apúrate!—

El pelirrojo salió de la cocina hacia el comedor, donde los pequeños se encontraban impacientes por merendar. Después de el, Mello tomo unos cuantos platos sobre dos bandejas y salió de la cocina también.

Eran pocos los niños a los que tenían que servir, si al caso algunos 10, pero el mayor no se encontraba nada oportuno, por lo que Matt decidió guardar un poco de distancia y silencio antes de que su amigo le arrojara la bandeja con todo y platillos encima.

Pronto terminaron su deber, echo de mala gana por parte de Mello y un poco descuidado por el pelirrojo. Los dos se sentaron a la mesa una vez que los más pequeños abandonaron el lugar, para ese momento los chicos mayores tomaban sus lugares en el comedor para merendar. Near también entró, pero como siempre, su presencia pasaba desapercibida y simplemente se fue a tomar lugar al fondo del salón, en una mesa vacía y alejada de los demás, pero los ojos de Mello, a pesar de tener que ver a los de Matt quien le charlaba con emoción, no podían evitar desviarse hacia donde el albino se encontraba, haciendo un poco incomoda la situación del pelirrojo.

—si te estoy molestando dímelo…—exclamó Matt, notando indeleblemente la persona que acaparaba toda la atención de su compañero—por que…digo, parece que te divierte mas mirar a Near que ponerme atención—

Mello le miro un poco irritado—no seas imbecil, no lo estoy mirando—contestó, obviamente ocultado la realidad.

—pero si casi te lo comes…entiendo que estés molesto por que te ganara pero…—

— deja de hablar tonterías! Termina de comer rápido que quiero enseñarte algo…—después, de comunicar lo debido a su amigo, evito a toda costa dirigir la mirada a donde Near se encontraba, pues al parecer era bastante obvio.

—enseñarme algo?—preguntó curioso—que me vas a enseñar?—

—no preguntes, solo termina de comer...—

—no, ya no tengo hambre—exclamo, un poco exaltado por la sorpresa y misterio en el comentario del rubio—lo que me enseñaras es una sorpresa? Es un regalo?—

—Si, es una sorpresa…no es un regalo—contestó fastidiado.

—y me va a gustar?—

—Supongo…—al decir esto ultimo, forjo un gesto de disgusto.

—que es?!—el chico comenzó a sentir intriga y emoción.

—ya veras…pero solo quiero que te quede bien claro…—se introdujo un pequeño bocado de su casi intacta comida a la boca—lo ago como un pequeño cumplido, por estar conmigo siempre y ayudarme a pasar los malos momentos…también para que tu mente enferma se calme de una vez…—

—entonces es un regalo? Para mi?—

—ya te dije que no es un regalo!...—

—gracias Mello…—exclamo el pelirrojo, dedicando una calida mirada a su compañero—me alegra que pienses en mi…aun que sea un poco…—

El mayor no evito sonrosarse un poco.

—ya! Esta bien…pero no quiero que hables a nadie de esto!—expresó el chico, un poco incomodo—si alguien se entera nos meteremos en problemas…—

—en problemas?...pero que es lo que me vas a enseñar?...—

Mello se levanto de su lugar e indico al pelirrojo que le siguiera con un gesto. Este le persiguió al salir del comedor, pasaron por unos cuantos pasillos y llegaron a la puerta de una habitación desconocida. El rubio toco a la puerta dos veces.

—de quien es esta habitación?—preguntó Matt.

—no le conoces, es tres años mayor que yo...—

—que? Y que tiene que ver el con lo que me enseñaras?...Mello…—

Alguien acudió a la puerta y recibió a los dos muchachos. Un joven mayor, con la mirada perdida y aspecto descuidado atendió al llamado del rubio, al quien miro por unos segundos…después paso su mirada al chico de su lado. Una pequeña risita logro escapar de sus labios.

—bueno, ya se las arreglaran ustedes para esconderlas en su habitación, y si te las encuentran yo no se nada…va?—

—si—contestó el rubio. Después de hacer el tratado el mayor accedió de nuevo a su habitación y trajo a la entrada una pequeña mochila.

—aquí están…—se la entrego a Mello.

—si..—después el joven cerro la puerta del cuarto frente a los chicos, quienes con la mochila en brazos partieron a la habitación de Matt.

—que llevas en la mochila?—preguntó Matt, justo antes de acceder a su cuarto.

—no seas idiota, ya sabes lo que hay dentro…siéntate en el suelo—

Matt arqueo la ceja y obedeció. Y no fue si no hasta que Mello cerró la puerta con llave y cubrió las ventanas con cortinas que el pelirrojo comenzó a sospechar del material dentro de la mochila.

—no…—exclamó sorprendido—como…no es…—

Mello abrió el seguro de la morral y derramó su contenido sobre el suelo, justo enfrente de Matt, quien asombrado, mas sin embargo contento ante la adrenalina de tener al menos 15 revistas de material adulto frente suyo, clavó una mirada a su amigo.

—pero…como…—no tenía palabras, estaba helado, como había su amigo conseguido semejante material? Y lo peor de todo, si alguien le descubría seguro se metería en problemas.

—alguno mayor debió salir del orfanatorio y comprado esto sin que Roger o algún personal lo notara—contestó el chico.

Matt tomo una revista entre manos y comenzó a hojearle con detenimiento, pero dicho acto incomodo un poco a su compañero, quien le rebato el libro y tiró a un lado—si las vas a ver hazlo cuando no este aquí!...me enferma…—

—pero si tu las conseguiste—exclamó el otro.

—si! Por que tu querías verlas, no lo recuerdas?...no quiero tener nada que ver con esto!...así que…—

—ho por dios!—exclamó pelirrojo, quien sin respetar las exigencias del otro, ya había tomado otra revista.

—idiota! Deja de ver eso!—

—pero mira esto!—exclamó el chico, clavando la mirada con esmero sobre una de la ilustraciones en especial.

—no quiero ver nada! No me gusta ver esa clase de cosas!—gritó el rubio, alejando la mirada de su amigo.

—no! En serio! Tienes que mirar esto!—comenzó a reír depravadamente—esta chica se parece a ti!—

—que?!—

—Mello eres tan sexy!—entonces comenzó a soltar una carajada.

—idiota!—gritó el rubio, sumamente rojo y evitando a toda costa mirar la imagen del libro.

—creo que arrancare esta hoja…—

—no te atrevas!—

—pero si esta igualita a ti…mira!—intentó mostrarle la revista, pero el mayor la tiro a un lado sin si quiera ver el interior. No necesitaba hacerlo…estaba convencido de que su amigo no bromeaba—oye que haces?!...es mi sorpresa…—el pelirrojo tomo todas y cada una de las revistas para apilarles con cuidado a su lado, de esa manera evitaría perderlas o maltratarlas.

—deja de hacer comentarios estupidos antes de que te quite esas cosas!—

—esta bien…esta bien…no te enojes preciosa…—a este ultimo comentario Mello le soltó un golpe tan fuerte que le tiró sobre el suelo…pero Matt no se vio realmente afectado, de echo, adoraba empalagar e importunar a su amigo con comentarios extraños como estos—que?! Ahora te enojas por que te digo…—

—cállate!—

—ya me callo…—pero una pequeña risita se escapaba de sus fallidos intentos por guardar silencio.

—escucha, tendré que devolver las revistas en dos días, así que no les pierdas y cuídalas—

—si esta bien—

Después de esto, Mello salió de la habitación de su amigo y se retiro a la suya. No era ninguna buena idea permanecer al lado de su amigo mientras este se deleitaba con tan obscenas imágenes.

Al entrar a su habitación, un poco desordenada por cierto, se recostó sobre su cama y tomo un pequeño libro al alcance. Era pequeño y de color negro, un poco grueso y pequeñas letras rojas en su portada…si…era aquel del departamento de Ryuzaki que el niño tomo sin previo aviso y trajo consigo de vuelta al orfanatorio, aquel con el que había jugado al lado de Near. De pequeño no le leía, pero solía ojearlo de vez en cuando, recordando la presencia de Ryuzaki por las noches como consuelo para poder dormir. Ahora que era mayor, su interés en la lectura aumentaba y la curiosidad por averiguar el contenido del libro lo tenía ahora por eso del capitulo 15 de los 30 que componían tan exquisita obra literaria, plasmando de la forma mas profunda y apasionada el acto sexual. Cada noche antes de dormir leía un capitulo y guardaba la obra en algún mueble o bajo su cama, pero nunca le colocaba a simple vista, pues esa no era lectura para un menor de edad, y seguro le reprendían por ojear el texto.

Las imágenes provocativas y obscenas que su amigo miraba en la otra habitación seguro eran para el como los escritos de su pequeño libro negro, no necesitaba ver retratos de personas desnudas o en posiciones provocativas para deleitarse tan apasionadamente, mucho mejor era leer e imaginar esas escenas tan enardecidas de la mas excitante forma para después sentir en su cuerpo aquellas acciones, olores y ruidos como si de realidad se tratara, eso era bastante.

Ahora mismo eran las 8 de la noche, no tardaría bastante para preparar su cama y echarse a dormir después de terminar el capitulo del día, cual le mantenía verdaderamente intrigado y con el corazón palpante al leer cada párrafo escrito, a diferencia de los demás, este mantenía aun mas emoción y fogosidad que los anteriores. Al terminar la sección que leía, cerró el libro y coloco debajo de su colchón para después recostarse boca arriba sobre este. Definitivamente esta noche no sería tranquila, sus sueños no serían tranquilos…estaba tan exaltado por aquella intrigante lectura que acababa de devorar con tan fuerte pasión que sus sentidos se encontraban alertas y férvidos, al igual que su cuerpo.

Mientras, Matt aun seguía incitándose placer con aquella revista de la modelo, que aseguraba, tenía gran parecido con su amigo, realmente. Nunca antes en su vida se hubiese imaginado ver esa clase de material tan fuerte y explicito, pero la edad y curiosidad le habían terminado por tumbar en tan tentadora trama. No obstante, el resultado obtenido no le fue realmente placentero, ya que ver dichas imágenes impresas no le atraía demasiado, solamente una de las revistas le era tan tentadora y distinguida, una en la que la modelo principal llevaba la cabellera dorada en un corte muy familiar y la ropa de lo mas escasa, resaltando el hermoso color de sus azules ojos, era toda una belleza, demasiado provocativa y ruda para una chica, pero bastante delicada y dulce para ser un chico…de algo estaba seguro…si Mello hubiese sido chica, aparte de ser su novia, sería exactamente igual a la chica en la revista…esto le excitaba bastante…se detuvo un momento de golpe, sonsacado por sus absurdos pensamientos….que pasaba?! Que era lo que le estaba excitando así?! La modelo?!...o…imaginar que se trataba de Mello?!...y por que estaba tan seguro de que el rubio sería su novia si de una chica se tratara?!...que cosas tan locas eran las que pasaban por su mente?!...un poco asustado, tiro la revista a un lado, debajo de la cama.

—_que tontería…si Mello fuese chica…seguro no se interesaría en salir conmigo…—_pensó el pelirrojo—_las cosas son como son! Y Mello es un hombre al igual que yo…seguramente ya debe haber alguien que llame su atención…_— nuevamente indignó a pensar esas cosas y se acurruco en una esquina, con las manos sobre el rostro—no me gusta…no…no me puede gustar…—estaba asustado, toda su vida hasta ese preciso momento las cosas con su mejor amigo eran de lo mas normal, eran tan unidos y confiaban el uno en el otro, pero nunca…jamás! Se sintió atraído por el de la manera en que hoy lo hacía… esto debía ser un juego, una broma que su subconsciente le formulaba….no podía estar tan atraído por el rubio…pero…era verdad!. Mello era una persona que…si bien no juntaba los requisitos para ser una chica, tampoco los reunía para ser un hombre, o por lo menos, no uno como los demas…era una especie de entidad intermedia con gustos y aficiones por los dos bandos, solía ser brusco y terco, pero también considerado y delicado, en ocasiones insultaba y ofendía a otros, pero también era muy bueno consolando y protegiendo a los mas pequeños…definitivamente…Mello era el ser mas perfecto a sus ojos, ya hacía varias ocasiones de pequeños en que el rubio corría a su habitación por las noches para conciliar el sueño y muchas otras en que este mismo se tomaba de su tiempo libre para dar una cuantas clases o apuntes a su amigo…

Intrigado aun por sus propias preferencias sexuales, Matt se fue directo a la cama e intentó dormir, pero durante las siguientes 2 horas no logró nada más que angustiarse aun más…y peor aun, cuando apenas comenzaba a olvidar sus preocupaciones, tan inoportuna visita se hizo presente en su habitación.

—Mello…que…—el pelirrojo levantó la mirada al escuchar la puerta abrir y cerrar. Miro a su amigo, quien silencioso arrastraba una almohada con el. Era extraño, ya no tenía casi recuerdos de la última vez en que su amigo le llegaba por las noches para dormir a su lado…que le estaría pasando para volver de nuevo como cuando eran niños?—que sucede?—preguntó.

—nada…—sin decir mas, se hizo campo al lado del otro y se metió entre las sabanas, acurrucándose para dormir.

—que pasa? Por que has venido?—

—ya te dije que nada—murmuró molesto—si tanto te molesto, puedo irme…—

—no! No te vallas…esta bien, quédate…—

Entonces todas las dudas se despejaron cuando el rubio hablo por última vez…

—solo quiero…ser la primera persona en desearte un feliz cumpleaños el día de mañana…—cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con la cobija.

—Mello…—definitivamente, este era el chico del que estaba tan enamorado, era la persona que solo el conocía intima y sentimentalmente…no necesitaba ser una chica, así estaba bien…lo amaba y cuidaba con todo su corazón, siempre le era fiel…que mas se necesitaba para ser su novio?...nada! ya lo eran prácticamente…solo que Mello no lo sabía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

y aqui acaba Ouo.

Rit-kun, grasias por los datos! ya los havia buscado pero no los encontraba... y con esto de que no tenia interner...

ysha -kun, ya mire el videojuego del que me hablaste, esta genial, grasias X3!!! ya lo havia jugado antes, de echo, me considero fanatica de la chica que lo hiso, se llama akane y es por ella que me obsesione con death note XD...lo que pasa es que ella antes hacia muchos dibujos de yami no matsuei, y a mi esa serie me gustaba muxo, or eso, cuando comenso a dibujar cosas de death note, me empeso a llamar la atencion y de hai me nacio el gusto por L,M,M,N X3. su pagina esta muy bien echa, y para los que no la hayan visitado o no hayan jugado su video juego en verdad lo recomiendo!

por el momento es todo, y espro no tener mas problemas con la compu para poder actualizar pronto!


	11. dulces recuerdos e ilusiones

Hola! n.n, se que tarde un poco en actualizar, pero es que no estaba nada inspirada XD, hasta ayer que me agarre escribiendo a las 12 de medianoche y pare a las 5 de la madrugada o.O siempre me viene la inspiración por esas horas…y todo el día de ahora lo acabe :p.

Muxas gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos sus comentarios, los agradezco muxo ).

HO! Si es cierto!, casi se me olvida, hace poco me hice una cuenta en deviantart para subir unos cuantos dibujos míos de death note, aun que sol llevo como 3 u.U…después subiré mas n.n, les quería invitar a que la visitaran, solo para que le echen un vistazo rapidito n.n(por que no tengo casi ninguna visita T.T…haaw…se siente feyo…T.T…), el enlace para la page esta en mi perfil.

Y bueno, solo eso, aquí esta el fic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dulces recuerdos e ilusiones de alguno de los dos chicos tomaban lugar en aquel difuso sueño entremezclado con esa esencia de ingenuidad y pureza que abordaba los más profundos sentimientos. El pequeño albino de escasos 4 años recargaba contra una vista en la sala por altas horas de la madrugada mientras incrédulo contemplaba con asombro y tristeza el panorama atreves del ventanal que no mostraba más que obscuridad y apago, al igual que su corazón. Sus pequeñas manitas replegadas con esperanza sobre aquel vidrio imploraban a puro dolor imposibles sueños a cumplir. Era una vieja escena difusa que formaban sus más profundos recuerdos. Cuando mello fatigado por las prisas, entró al panorama de tan bella ilusión fue acaparado por el mas pequeño, quien aun conmovido contemplaba el afuera.

—Near…—llamó el niño mientras se acercaba a donde el albino yacía—por que ya no me hablas?...por que ya no me buscas?...—preguntó, mirando con lastima y nostalgia al otro niño, quien ahora le dedicaba una mirada arrepentida y desolada. Ya no se hablaban…ya no se miraban con tanta frecuencia a los ojos ni tampoco se interesaban el uno por el otro como hacían antes…los dos pequeños se extrañaban, mataban por pasar esas tardes de infancia juntos otra vez…morían por jugar como solían antes…pero sepultaban sus mas profundos deseos e ilusiones muy dentro de su corazón.

—Mello…—Near solo se digno a dedicarle un gesto del mas fuerte y puro dolor del recuerdo. Era desesperadamente enorme la amargura con la que deseaba volver a ser como antes, tener esa relación con el rubio…—yo te extraño..—Y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que después corrieron por sus mejillas y le forjaron un gesto de desconsuelo—te extraño mucho…pero…—se cubrió la cara con sus manos para retener el agrio sufrimiento.

El rubio le observo con melancolía pero no interrumpió. Deseaba tanto volver a estar al lado de aquel pequeño.

—pero…tu…—y ya no dijo nada, solamente siguió llorando en silencio y anhelando ser nuevamente aquel pedacito de felicidad para mello.

—y por que no me hablas?—preguntó nuevamente con dolor, pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que se atrevió a dar el próximo y mas importante paso en su futura relación—quiero jugar contigo como antes…quiero…—su voz amenazaba con romper—quiero que seamos como antes…—

La neblina cubrió todo y cada rincón de la habitación, dejando como ultima imagen la escena de Mello y Near accediendo a proporcionarse un cálido abraso de consuelo y nostalgia, cubriendo así esos obscuros momentos de soledad…eso fue lo ultimo, momentos después, el sueño acabó…

—Mello…—llamaba una voz por lo bajo—mello…despierta…—

Pero el rubio dormía flácidamente envuelto entre las cobijas y abrazado a la almohada de Matt.

—Mello despierta…—el pelirrojo por supuesto era quien intentaba despertarle de tan agradable momento. Aun yacía recostado al lado de su amigo, mientras le miraba con dulzura y removía algunos cabellos de su frente, en espera de ser la primera cosa que su acompañante mirara al abrir los ojos. Así fue. Mello comenzó a molestarse por las manos del pelirrojo tocar su rostro y forjo un gesto de molestia para después abrir los ojos lentamente y mirar el rostro semi difuso de Matt. Disgustado, talló sus ojos para aclarar la vista y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre la cama de su amigo, y este yacía recostado a su lado.

Por un momento, Mello permaneció absorto, con la mirada clavada al techo, aparentemente teniendo sus últimos recuerdos de un sueño extraño, pero Matt, quien esperaba impaciente por ser atendido, se molesto y comenzó a pasar una mano entre la vista de mello y la pared a la que la hundía.

—que?..que te pasa?—pregunto el rubio, ahora en sus cinco sentidos y recordando el coraje de haber sido despertado por el pelirrojo ante aquel sueño tan agradable.

—como que, que me pasa?—respondió el otro—ya son las once de la mañana…—

—ha si…—después bostezó y procedió a sentarse, ignorando de nuevo lo que Matt seguía esperando y que al parecer, su amigo olvidaba. El mayor tomó asiento para estirar mientras sentía como los ojos del pelirrojo se le clavaban en la espalda…definitivamente no lo olvidaba…jamás lo haría, pero amaba ver a Matt desesperar, el, que siempre estaba tranquilo. Dio la vuelta sentado ahí mismo en la cama y le abrió los brazos al otro chico, dedicándole un cálido gesto y señalándole que tomara asiento también para poder abrasarle, y satisfecho con ello, el pelirrojo fue al cobijo de su compañero y se dejo estrechar con cariño. Era como un pequeño cachorro recibiendo las caricias de su amo.

—felicidades...—susurro el rubio, aun tomando al otro entre sus brazos.

Matt no dijo nada, no necesitaba hacerlo. Recargo con cuidado su cabeza contra el hombro de Mello y se dejo mimar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A ese mismo momento, Near caminaba con calma por los pasillos del orfanatorio, dispuesto a llegar hasta la oficina de Roger, quien le había citado en su lugar después del desayudo. Y el chico obedecía. No era muy común mirarle paseando por el lugar, solo se le observaba de vez en cuando en los comedores y en el aula de clases, después se encerraba en su habitación o en la sala de juegos. Tampoco era muy común que cualquiera le dirigiera la palabra, en su mayoría, los niños de Wammys sabían que intentar de charlar con Near resultaría todo un juicio, con su pésimo humor sarcástico cuando le apetecía estar solo y su ingenio que dejaba en ridículo a los demás, los niños solo se limitaban a mirarle de lejos y preguntarle algo ocasionalmente. Era muy solitario, pero así le gustaba estar.

Llego hasta la entrada de la oficina y toco tres veces para después entrar sin autorización. Roger se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio, mirando atreves de la ventana.

—Roger, que sucede?—pregunto el albino, parado al pie de la puerta. Roger prestó atención y volteó la mirada a donde el chico se encontraba.

—Near...ya llegaste…ven, siéntate aquí cerca—le expreso con calidez, señalándole una silla a su lado. El chico obedeció y fue hasta donde le mostraron, tomando asiento de esa forma tan característica suya.

—dígame, Roger…—con el paso del tiempo, el chico aprendió a llamar a las personas mayores con respeto, y no dirigirse a ellas como "tu" lo que solía hacer con Roger de pequeño, ahora le tenia mucho respeto, y solo limitaba a llamar de una forma irrespetuosa a aquellos de su edad o personas de gran cercanía.

—Near, veras..solo quería darte algo de Ryuuzaki…—comentó, alterando la curiosidad del albino.

—algo de Ryuuzaki?..que?...va a venir?—pregunto con alteración, pero Roger negó con la cabeza.

—es una carta—después abrió uno de los cajones en su escritorio y saco un pequeño sobre blanco.

—una carta?...es para mi?—pregunto nuevamente, al parecer un poco extrañado, seguro de que, si Ryuuzaki tuviese que mandar correspondencia a Wammys, esta seria directo a Mello.

—si, es para ti, solo mandó una—entonces se la entregó. Al recibirla, Near la miro bien, no llevaba letras ni timbres, nada!..—puedo pedirte un favor?—

—claro, que es?—

—no menciones de esto a Mello…no quiero que venga a reclamarme nada…—

—si entiendo…—y valla que lo entendía, si Mello se llegara a enterar de que Ryuuzaki mando una carta, y esta no iba dirigida a el, era un echo que se molestaría bastante, y no con el pelinegro, si no con Roger o Near—no le diré nada—.

Dicho esto, el mayor permitió que el chico abandonara la oficina.

Conmocionado por recibir dicha carta, se dispuso a leerle una vez que llegara al cuarto de juegos, en donde seguramente nadie le iría a molestar o interrumpir. Estaba bastante intrigado con la correspondencia, que diría la carta?...por que se la envió a el y no a Mello?..sentía tantas ganas de partir ahora mismo a donde Mello se encontrara y enseñarle dicho sobre para encelarle y hacerlo enojar…pero no…eso seria demasiado bueno, no quería involucrar en problemas a Roger o Ryuuzaki, así que simplemente optó por leer la carta en silencio.

Cuando llegó al cuarto, tomó asiento sobre el suelo y echo un vistazo al sobre una vez mas. Era tan extraño que no tuviese estampillas, dirección o tan siquiera un "para Near" sobre el...era bastante insólito, pero aun así, la curiosidad le mataba y no pudo hacer nada mas que romper con cuidado un extremo de la carta para sacar su contenido interno. Una hoja de cuaderno, común y corriente doblada varias veces. La desdobló con cuidado y se apresuro a leer la primera línea.

"querido Mello:" era lo que decía.

Sintió un fuerte escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, un miedo, coraje y sorpresa lo dejaron sin aliento….esa carta estaba dirigida a Mello! Pero…por que Roger se la daría a el?...se habría equivocado? No..no era posible, Roger siempre seguía las ordenes de Ryuuzaki al pie de la letra, no le desobedecía!...y era exactamente el pelinegro de quien era la culpa, seguramente era otro de sus juegos para formular una situación molesta entre el y el rubio…otro de sus planes para unirlos…pero que mas daba? Ya había abierto el sobre…no podía volver a pegarle y entregárselo a Mello por que entonces Ryuuzaki sospecharía, así que simplemente procedió a leer, consternado por encontrar alguna orden tonta por parte del mayor.

_Querido Mello:_

_Me alegra que Near te halla echo entrega de la carta como debía ser, también me alegra que te encuentres tan bien como Roger me ha hablado pero hay algo que me incomoda mucho, y sabes que es, verdad? No has cumplido tu palabra, no estas al pendiente de Near como te lo __pedí__, recuerdas? Tampoco le diriges la palabra por lo que me ha contado Roger.._

Near paró de leer. El corazón le palpitaba, y es que estaba tan conmocionado de leer lo anterior…Mello había prometido cuidar de el? Aun?...después de tanto tiempo?...entonces por que no le hablaba?...por que no se acercaba y charlaba con el?...siguió leyendo.

_Me dice que el resto del día te encuentras al lado de Matt o jugando fuera, y Near, en su habitación como siempre, solo, con nadie. Te parece bien eso? Creí que podía confiar en ti, Mello, pero ya veo que solamente trabajas cuando quieres, así que, para ayudarte un poco con la promesa que me dijiste, cumplirías siempre, iré a visitarles dentro de unas semanas mas, con la condición de que cumplas lo que Roger les indicara esta tarde en su oficina. Tu y Near deberán presentarse con el después de la cena y pedirle que les indique las labores y__ tareas que cumplirán durante los próximo__s __días__. Si hacen bien lo que les pido, ten por seguro que me presentarse __mas tardar dentro de dos semanas._

_No se supone que leyeras esto, Near, simplemente debías entregar la carta a Mello en cuanto leyeras el destinario, pero se que has llegado hasta el final, con esto, solamente te pido que des una oportunidad a Mello para realizar su trabajo._

_Ninguno de los dos debe mencionar lo de la carta a nadie, ni a Matt, ni a los demás niños de Wammys_

_Espero que las cosas mejoren en el orfanatorio y que todo salga bien, también espero poder visitarlos pronto._

_Ryuuzaki__Ryuuga._

Nuevamente se quedo sin palabras…no se suponía que leyera eso…pero ya lo había echo!..que significaba? Que era un entrometido?..si, seguramente eso le diría Mello…pero que más podía hacer? Teína que entregarle la carta a Mello ahora mismo.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y como ya era de costumbre ver a Matt y Mello juntos todo el día, ahora mismo los dos vagaban sin dirección alguna por el patio, bajo la sombra de los arboles y el fresco en sus rostros. El rubio charlaba de sus asuntos con el pelirrojo, pero este mismo no lo escuchaba, estaba distraído y un poco angustiado.

—Matt…—llamó al fin el mayor—me estas escuchando?—

—he?..—Volvió en si—ha...Si…que me decías?—preguntó. Pero Mello no respondió a la pregunta y se limito a parar en medio de su caminata.

—que te pasa?—

—que?—realmente desconocía el descuido que exteriorizaba.

— estas muy callado, y no me pones atención—

—si te estaba escuchan..—

—de que hablaba?—y como esperaba, Matt no respondió, simplemente se paso una mano por la cabeza y suspiró en resignación negando al rubio—ya lo ves?...—continuo caminando sin dirección bordada. El joven le siguió por detrás.

—de que hablabas?—

—olvídalo…—contestó, un poco molesto.

—haa..—exclamó con ironía el pelirrojo—ya estas enojado?...—después se rió al ver como el rubio le ignoraba por completo y seguía andando sin si quiera voltear a mirarle—te estoy hablando, Mello…—y a continuación se atrevió a hacer algo que su amigo no tenia provisto, de echo, ni el mismo se creía capas de hacerlo, pero desde esa mañana se había prometido a el mismo hacer lo posible por pelear la atención de su amigo a un grado mas intimo—ven….—y le posó las manos sobre la cintura para hacerlo detener, fingió jugar, pero en verdad deseaba dar un paso mas en su relación.

Mello lo sintió, pero no se alarmó bastante cuando escuchó la risita del pelirrojo detrás suyo, seguro lo hacia para molestar.

—Matt no me toques!!—y le empujó con fuerzas, fallando en su intento por derribarle al suelo.

La agresión del mayor no dolió, no comparada con el precio del resultado. De ahora en adelante podría hacer eso y el rubio simplemente le gritaría o empujaría levemente…no pasaba nada.

—Hazme caso entonces…—y nuevamente intento establecer contacto físico con su amigo—mira, ten ..—exclamó, rodeando con uno de sus brazos el hombro del rubio y sacando algo de su bolsillo.

—ya te dije que no me toques!—pero esta vez no lo retiro, simplemente le reprimió, y por supuesto que Matt no le obedecería, no ahora que tenia la oportunidad de permanecer a su lado, aparte, Mello se quedo medio embobado con la barra de chocolate que el otro se sacaba de la bolsa. Le entregó el dulce a su acompañante, quien le recibió con devoción.

Así de esa forma el de goggles le condujo hasta bajo de un árbol, donde tomaron asiento. Ahí mismo, Mello desprendió la envoltura dorada del chocolate y comenzó a lamer el dulce, de una forma bastante incitante, a lo que solo Matt prestaba atención. Cuando quedo solo un pequeño trozo de chocolate, Mello comenzó a chuparle, lo sacaba y metía de su boca, una y otra vez, tal vez así tuviera un mejor sabor, o el dulce duraría mas tiempo…pero si algo era seguro, era que se estaba provocando una reacción no muy oportuna en el pelirrojo, quien al notarse algo diferente se posiciono ahí en el suelo de una forma bastante extraña. A la que Mello ni siquiera prestó atención, y no lo aria hasta no acabar con el dulce.

Casi medio acostado sobre el césped y recargado en el tronco del árbol, Matt permanecía con las manos entre la entrepierna discretamente y miraba al cerco del orfanatorio.

— oye…—para dar con terminada el ultimo trocito de chocolate, el chico se lo introdujo completo a la boca y le masticó—y a donde quieres ir cuando salgamos del orfanatorio?—

—que?—Matt le miro con incredulidad—cuando salgamos?—y forjo un gesto de imposible—ya jamás saldremos, Mello…—

—por que dices eso?—

—seguirás los pasos de Ryuuzaki, no es así?—

—si, pero eso no significa que no pueda salir a tu lado de este lugar—

—seria imposible…sabes lo mucho que Ryuuzaki cuida de su identidad, el cuidado que tiene con los lugares y personas que frecuenta…eso no te daría ni tiempo de estar conmigo…olvídalo…has tu vida, sal del orfanatorio y sigue sus pasos, ya veré yo lo que hago…—

—no digas tonterías, Matt..—Exclamó el chico molesto.

—que?..es la verdad…te olvidaras de mi y me dejaras solo, como a un perro..—

—ya cállate…—pero no dijo nada a continuación…no savia que decir…para este entonces el pelirrojo le miro con detenimiento—que?...—preguntó Mello.

—nada…espera…—y con cuidado alzó una mano y la dirigió al rostro de su amigo.

El rubio no dijo nada…estaba atónito, asustado, bastante desconcertado ante la acción de su compañero de acariciar su mejilla con dulzura mientras recorría con cuidado la comisura de sus labios.

Disfrutó ese momento al máximo, disfruto tentar la tercia y cálida piel sonrosada de su amigo…recorrer sus labios tan finos y contemplar con gusto la reacción en su rostro, esa de sorpresa y miedo a la vez, pero no tenia razón quedar así todo el día, así que bajo su mano con cuidado y se separo del rubio.

—era chocolate…—respondió.

Pero Mello no miro rastro alguno de chocolate en los dedos de Matt.

En ese preciso momento, alguien se aproximo a los dos chicos, interrumpiendo la escena y desapareciendo la incomoda situación.

—Mello…—era Near, quien recién llegaba a su lado.

Matt forjó un gesto de molestia…estaba tan fascinado con ese tiempo a solas con su amigo…por que Near tenia que llegar?.

—Near…—exclamó el rubio.

Durante unos segundos, los dos chicos iniciaron un contacto visual profundo, el primero en mucho tiempo, era como si se miraran después de tantos años…por ese corto pero mágico instante Mello tuvo una especie de recuerdos y episodios de sus años de infancia al lado de Near, una mezcla de sentimientos cálidos y de nostalgia renacieron. Near, por su parte, comenzó a añorar aquellos días en los que Mello permanecía a su lado y cuidaba de cualquier peligro…aquellos días en los que su relación era bastante buena para durar hasta el primer encuentro con Ryuuzaki. Tan corta pero hermosa fue la magia que les transportó a revivir sus memorias de pequeños…pero ahora…ahora que eran mayores, solo se limitaban a hablar como desconocidos.

—Mello, necesito hablar contigo…—miró a Matt—a solas—

El pelirrojo se levantó molesto y se fue del lugar sin decir nada, era preferible a esperar hasta que alguno le corriera de forma directa.

_"Quiere hablar con migo__!..."_pensaba el rubio nostálgico… _"ha venido a buscarme__.."_—que sucede, Near?—el albino tomó asiento a su lado.

—me ha llegado una carta…—exclamó.

—de quien?—

—de Ryuuzaki—entonces la saco de la bolsa de su pijama y se la entregó a Mello, con el sobre abierto de una esquina. Mello se quedo pasmado ante la noticia.

—recibiste una carta de Ryuuzaki?!...y yo?!—ahora estaba molesto—ha mandado una para mi, verdad?!—realmente quería un "si" por respuesta.

—no…esta me llego solo a mi…no mandó otra, pero…—

El rubio abrió la carta, sin importarle realmente leer correspondencia ajena, era tanta su curiosidad que no se aguanto las ganas de leer lo que Ryuuzaki comunicaba al albino y no a el.

Al sacar la hoja y extenderla, leyó el primer renglón.

_"querido Mello:" _

Algo estaba mal aquí..—un momento…—exclamó—esta carta es mía! Va dirigida a mi!—

—lo se, pero Roger me la entregó a mi. Fueron órdenes de Ryuuzaki que yo la recibiera y leyera antes—

—espera…dices que Ryuuzaki te mando esta carta a ti?...pero, en verdad era para mi?—

—si—

—y por que la has leído?!—preguntó con ira.

—y quien dijo que la leí?—

—no seas idiota! Se que la leíste! si no, por que has llegado a decirme que te llego una carta a ti? Y que fueron ordenes de Ryuuzaki que tu la leyeses primero?..—

—por que me llego a mi! Y que hay de malo si la leí?...la carta estaba dirigida a mi! —

—entrometido! No debes leer correspondencia ajena!!—

—mira quien habla, hace momentos te dije que esa era una carta mía y tú la abriste, sin importarte que no te perteneciera—

—pero tu me la diste!—

—no te dije que la abrieras!—

Así era como el pleito comenzaba…pero afortunadamente, Ryuuzaki siempre estaba ahí para calmarlo…

El rubio comenzó a leer la hoja mientras Near, permanecía a su lado, jugando con un mechón de su cabello, un poco impaciente y nervioso por ver la reacción del rubio al terminar la lectura.

Entre mas avanzaba, Mello sostenía el trozo de hoja con mas fuerzas y un color carmín teñía con fuerzas sus mejillas…esa información escrita…era privada! Eran cosas que solo el y Ryuuzaki sabían! Como era posible que ahora Near las supiese también?!...estaba molesto, pero también estaba apenado. Momentos después doblo con cuidado la carta y devolvió al sobre. El rubio agacho la cabeza y se quedo serio unos momentos…no savia que hacer, no savia como reaccionar con Near…y ese silencio letal lo estaba volviendo loco.

—y…me acompañaras esta tarde a la oficina de Roger?—preguntó al fin el albino.

—si..ya que mas da…—levanto el rostro y quedo mirando a las ramas del árbol en el que se recargaba—leíste toda la carta?...—

—si—

Ahora estaba rechinando los dientes…estaba tan molesto con Near…pero, estaba molesto por que no savia la forma de reaccionar, ahora que el albino savia sobre tener que estar bajo el cuidado de Mello…simplemente era embarazoso, pero muy lindo de su parte.

Durante unos momentos más permanecieron bajo el árbol. Ninguno de los dos hablo, pero disfrutaban bastante de estar juntos sin tener comunicación…y es que había tantas cosas que deseaban charlar el uno con el otro pero por culpa de ese ego tan enorme que poseían les era prácticamente imposible.

Al tener que separarse el uno del otro para seguir con las labores del día, Mello partió inmediatamente con Matt para pasar el rato mientras la hora de la cena llegaba y Near, por su parte, volvió al refugio de su habitación.

A la hora de cenar, las 8 pm, después de servir la comida y limpiar el desorden de los mas pequeños, Matt y el rubio se situaron en la misma mesa de siempre y prosiguieron a comer, tiempo en el que la habitación comenzó a ocuparse por los demás chicos en Wammys house, entre ellos, Near, que al igual y como todos los días, se ubicaba a la mesa del fondo, donde nadie mas se sentaba.

Discretamente, Mello intentó de prestar atención a su amigo e ignorar la presencia del peliblanco, a pesar de la angustia y curiosidad por esperar la sorpresa a la oficina de Roger, cosa de la que Matt aun no se enteraba, pero su incomodidad ya era bastante notable al no lograr retener la atención de el rubio, y fue mas aun cuando este mismo terminó de comer y se retiro de la mesa con la escusa de tener que arreglar unos cuantos asuntos pendientes. Pero molestó mas aun cuando descubrió que esos asuntos pendientes tenían que ver con Near, ya que Mello fue a buscarle hasta su mesa y salieron los dos juntos del comedor.

De los dos, el mayor era quien mantenía el paso firme y apresurado, mientras el mas chico caminaba lento y distraído tras de el. Posiblemente les resultara incomodo que alguien les llegara a ver juntos, y es que ya todos en wammys sabían que estos dos no se llevaban nada bien, y mirarles charlando sin discutir o vagando el uno al lado del otro, era simplemente inusual.

Llegaron a la entrada del lugar de Roger, y fue Mello quien tocó a la entrada de la oficina antes de acceder a su interior segudo por Near.

—Near, Mello…—exclamo el anciano, expresando un gesto de alivio y calidez. Posiblemente el ya savia que los chicos le irían a buscar por esas horas.

—Roger…—exclamó el rubio—que es lo que pasa?—

—mira, acompáñenme…— y tomo una pequeña cajita café sobre su escritorio.

—Roger, usted savia que la carta era para Mello, no es así?—preguntó el albino.

—no, no lo savia, pero Ryuuzaki me advirtió que los dos estarían aquí al terminar la cena—entonces rió un poco—con que la carta era para Mello…—

—no es divertido! Estaba dirigida para mi!...—explotó el joven rubio—Por que ha llegado con Near?!—.

—Mello…calma…—exclamó el mayor, dirigiéndose a la puerta—Ryuuzaki tiene sus razones, y ahora mismo me ha indicado lo que tengo que hacer…—entonces con una seña, llamo para que los otros dos le siguieran a salir de la habitación. Los chicos obedecieron.

—Roger a donde vas?—preguntó Mello.

—Ryuuzaki me pidió que les llevara a la azotea…—contestó.

—que?!...y para que nos quieres allá?...—preguntó de nuevo, y es que la azotea no era ningún lugar llamativo o divertido para entablar conversación, aparte de que la poca luz haría difícil mirarse a los rostros, ya que las luces no funcionaban , la suciedad y poco espacio serian sumamente incómodos igual. Nadie pasaba por aquel cuarto, de echo, nadie podía, y eran los mas chicos que tenían curiosidad por entrar y mirar los cachivaches y antigüedades que ahí se escondían, pero Roger les prohibía la entrada, pues era un lugar muy sucio y desordenado, posiblemente si les permitiera estar ahí, los pequeños rompieran o se lastimaran con algunas cosas. Era mejor tener el cuarto con llave. Pero Mello y Matt ya no tenían curiosidad ni deseo de estar por esos rumbos, y es que, en todo el orfanatorio, ellos eran los únicos que desde pequeños lograron revertir los 3 seguros de la puerta. Claro que Roger les encontró fisgoneando por la habitación y les retiro de ahí, pero para ese entonces, los dos ya sabían lo que el interior del cuarto escondía…fotos, viejos muebles, ropa, cosas extrañas, y un sinfín de cajas arrimadas que ignoraban su contenido. Aun así, era un lugar sucio, obscuro y con poco espacio.

—Ryuuzaki me pidió que les enseñara algunas cosas para poder mencionarles después las labores y tareas que deberán realizar hasta su llegada—entonces llegaron a caminar por un pasillo deshabitado, descuidado y muy silencioso, al final de este mismo, una puerta vieja permanecía cerrada con candado. Roger sacó una pequeña llave plateada de la cajita café que cargaba en brazos y abrió el candado de la puerta con cuidado, después coloco la llave dentro de la caja y saco una mas, con ella, abrió el segundo candado de la puerta, después prosiguió a tomar una llave más y abrir el tercer y ultimo seguro.

Abrió la puerta.

Al acceder los tres a su interior, se encontraron con un lugar obscuro y desordenado. Telarañas sobre las paredes, polvo en todas partes, y un sin fin de cajas encimadas sobre una esquina…era un desastre, pero por algún motivo, era una habitación sorprendente por el tiempo que levaba oculta y las maravillas de antigüedad que escondía.

En ese mismo momento, Near creía saber la razón de su presencia en ese lugar—esta muy sucio…nos pondrá a limpiar el lugar, Roger?—y Mello le lanzo una mirada amenazante para hacerlo callar.

Roger se echo a reír—de ninguna manera, no les pondré a limpiar…—

—pues debería, por que este lugar es un asco…—

—ya cállate Near!!—gritó el rubio.

—Mello…—llamo Roger, para hacerle calmar—no les he traído para eso, simplemente quiero enseñarles lo que Ryuuzaki me pidió—y fue hasta donde una antigua silla sostenía unas viejas mantas y las izo a un lado para tomar asiento. Los dos chicos se arrimaron a su lado, sentados sobre el suelo.

—en este lugar guardo los recuerdos del orfanatorio, como pueden ver, todas y cada una de las cosas aquí son importantes y muy antiguas, todas me traen recuerdos…—comentó el anciano, echando un vistazo a su alrededor—pero evito frecuentarlo…—

Mello frunció el seño—por que?—

—a veces recordad es triste….—y aquí fue donde el plan de Ryuuzaki se puso en marcha…

Cada uno de los chicos acertó en eso…recordar era triste…muy triste…ellos mismos recordaban cuando eran pequeños y pasaban las horas jugando, cuando el albino iba en busca de Mello a todas partes y este mismo le cuidaba como a nadie…en donde estaban esos días?...en donde estaban esos tiempos y esos niños que se comprendían?...en el triste recuerdo…

Nadie dijo nada durante los siguientes momentos. Los chicos estaban un poco impactados por la fuerte sensación de nostalgia que les invadía, la melancolía y deseo de regresar el tiempo.

—aun que a veces, recordar es vivir—continuo el mayor—yo en lo personal, evito pasar por este lugar por que en cada rincón se encuentra un año pasado de mi vida, y me entristece añorar con anhelo aquellos tiempos de antes…—y miró a los chicos, esperando que alguno dijese algo.

—yo también…—dijo Mello—pero es inútil aferrarse al recuerdo…no tiene caso…—

—por que no?—preguntó Near, llamando la atención del rubio.

—por que…es inservible sujetarse a algo que ha pasado…algo que nunca volverá…—

—te equivocas, recordar es vivir, es parte de seguir adelante, si evitas conmemorar aquellos tiempos del pasado, entonces no eres nadie, por que eso significa que has olvidado quien eres—

Era una charla fuerte, pero triste…en especial para los dos chicos, que ahora deseaban tan desesperantemente confesarse el uno al otro lo mucho que extrañaban el pasado, lo mucho que añoraban el convertir en realidad aquellos recuerdos de infancia…aun que fuese por un segundo…

—no entiendes, Near, el pasado queda atrás!—exclamó el rubio—si uno quiere seguir con la vida debe formarse con las acciones de cada día, no con el sufrimiento o deseo de tiempo pasado!—

—te equivocas, tu eres quien eres por lo que fuiste…por el recuerdo de tu persona, no por lo que desees ser ahora mismo—siguió el mas joven—en tus recuerdos esta la evidencia de cómo debes actuar—

—no sabes lo que dices!...estas mal…—y entonces le volteó la cara y se tragó el coraje e impotencia de no poder confesarle lo tanto que le extrañaba.

—Mello…Near….no peleen…esta bien—Roger tomo una pequeña caja a su lado y la coloco en sus piernas—comprendo que los dos estén molestos, por que ya no pueden regresar el tiempo, ya no pueden ser lo que eran antes…pero es muy bonito recordar…este bien o mal…es agradable…no lo creen?—

Melo seguía evitando la mirada de todos, fingiendo molestia, pero en verdad ocultando su dolor. Near por su parte comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo y asintió levemente al mayor.

—por eso les he traído aquí…quiero que recuerden—y abrió la caja en sus piernas para sacar un libro grueso.

Mello savia lo que ese libro era…savia que ahí estaban todos sus recuerdos, todos sus sueños e ilusiones…de ninguna manera deseaba mirarle—No!—exclamó molesto—yo no quiero ver nada! No quiero recordar nada!...me voy de aquí!!—y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, pero Near le detuvo.

—acaso temes ver a la persona que eras antes?...tanto la odías o…tanto la deseas?—

—eso no te importa….—exclamó de espaldas, un poco mas calmado—me largo de aquí…—

—Mello…—llamo el anciano, mostrando un pequeño sobre morado—no puedo darte esto hasta que no escuches a todo lo que tengo que decir…—

Una carta? Otra carta mas?...—que es eso?—preguntó el chico.

—una carta para ti de Ryuuzaki…—

Entonces el rubio, resignado, fue a sentarse hasta el lugar en que se encontraba.

—que es eso, Roger?—pregunto el menor.

—es un álbum, en el que guardo recuerdos de los niños en Wammys—y lo abrió. Pero los chicos no miraban bien su interior, así que fueron a pararse detras del hombre para contemplar mejor las fotografías en su interior.

Mello ya estaba preparado para ver cualquier imagen suya…pero se sorprendió bastante al observar que el único retrato en la primera pagina, era uno muy viejo, de colores sepia y un poco manchada.

—quien es?—preguntó Mello, realmente desconociendo a la persona.

—no le conoces? Es Ryuuzaki—contestó el anciano. Y con ello, los dos niños contemplaron la vieja foto con sumo interés, bastante interesados. La vieja imagen mostraba solo a un niño de escasos 6 años a la entrada del orfanatorio, sentado a las escaleras y mirando distraído a la cámara. Si tenia parecido, aun que un poco difícil de identificar, era Ryuuzaki.

—en que año la tomaron?—pregunto Near.

—esta foto fue tomada unos días después de que llegara al orfanatorio…tendría algunos 5 o 6 años—

—no estaba tan pequeño—exclamó este mismo.

—no, por que?—

—pues…el me dijo que era aun muy pequeño cuando llego por primera vez a Wammys como para recordar algo…—

Entonces todo se comprendía ahora…el motivo de la charla anterior.

—como he dicho…—comentó Roger—recordar muchas veces es triste…posiblemente no quería comentar nada de su llegada al orfanatorio—

—si…tienes razón…—

—hay mas fotos de el?—preguntó el rubio. Tal parecía ser, estaba bastante contentó y feliz de mirar viejas fotos.

—si, hay mas…—dio vuelta a la pagina y se encontraron con mas pequeñas imágenes colocadas entre las hojas. Todas eran de el. Los dos chicos les contemplaron con agrado y le formularon un sin fin de preguntas a Roger sobre los años de infancia de Ryuuzaki. Ocasionalmente hacían comentarios divertidos o extraños, pero estaba bien, eso significaba que disfrutaban ver el álbum juntos, y tal vez algún día, tendrían ese recuerdo como algo feliz.

Pero la alegría no duro mucho tiempo, y fue precisamente cuando Roger dio la vuelta a una de las ultimas 10 paginas que los dos chicos callaron de golpe.

Una imagen vieja, no más que las otras, mostraba claramente un pequeño albino de 3 años al lado Mello, con escasos 5 años. No hacían nada interesante en verdad, era solo una foto donde el rubio se comía un pequeño chocolate embarrando toda su cara y Near intentaba quitárselo.

Mello no recordaba el momento…pero savia que era verdadero—que hacía?—preguntó al fin, mostrando interés por la explicación de la imagen, al igual que Near.

—esta foto la tomó una de las encargadas a pocos días de su llegada. Ustedes dos eran realmente muy unidos, aun que ocasionalmente peleaban, siempre se las arreglaban para comprenderse—

—y por que me quiere quitar el chocolate?—preguntó Mello.

—por que era suyo, tu se lo quitaste—y se echo a reír. Era increíble, pero Near también rió por lo bajo, aun que Mello no dijo nada a continuación, simplemente izo un gesto de indiferencia.

Roger dio nuevamente vuela a la próxima página y se encontraron con más fotografías. Entre todas ellas, una que acaparo la atención de los dos chicos.

Mello intentaba cargar a Near por detrás y arrastrarle hacia algún lugar.

—yo recuerdo esta!—exclamó el rubio.

—la recuerdas?—preguntó Near, realmente ignorando el momento.

—si, te llevaba a algún lugar…no recuerdo a donde…pero no querías ir conmigo—

—lo llevabas afuera—exclamó Roger—a Near no le gustaba mucho salir al jardín, pero a ti agradaba bastante pasar las horas en el, así que todos los días lo arrastrabas hasta debajo del árbol que esta en el patio y jugabas ahí con el—.

—ha…eso no lo recuerdo…—respondió, evidentemente mintiendo.

—yo tampoco…—Near en verdad no lo recordaba, estaba muy pequeño aun.

Ya ninguno pregunto o comento sobre las fotos, pero varias de ellas descartaban momentos preciosos y mágicos en que su relación florecía mas que nunca…y era una pena que el tiempo les arrebatara tan hermosa comunicación…en la mayoría de los retratos, los dos posaban a la cámara en juego, muchas otras eran tomadas en secreto revelando momentos que los dos desconocían estar siendo observados y en otras mas, los niños simplemente jugaban o capturaban momentos especiales.

En donde estaban esos tiempos?...por que ahora todo era diferente?...que sucedió?...

—puedo hacerles una pregunta?..—llamó el anciano.

Los dos asintieron.

—en donde están esos niños?—fue un golpe fuerte…

Ninguno contesto, los dos quedaron sin palabras…estaban atónitos…era la misma pregunta que se hacían ello día tras día…era el sueño que deseaban volver realidad…

—que fue lo que paso?...—

No lo sabían…

Su mayor deseo era poder ser como antes, regresar el tiempo , soñar, jugar, disfrutar cada momento juntos….eran dos almas desgarradas en puro dolor y nostalgia, lo peor de todo era lo mucho que se querían y no tener el valor de confesarlo…lo pero de todo…era que estaban uno al lado del otro y no se demostraban afecto…su mayor pesadilla era que alguno muriera ignorando lo mucho que el otro le apreciaba…pero que se podía hacer?...era el ego lo que les impedía sensibilizarse. Para ello estaba Ryuuzaki ahí, para ayudarlos a unir esos lazos sueltos, pero claro estaba que si ninguno de ellos ponía de su parte, nada resultaría.

Para este entonces Mello dudaba si confesar todo lo que sentía frente a Near…era ahora o nunca, era ahora o el día de su muerte…en verdad lo quería, pero no podía acercarse a el!..no podía…era débil y temía ser rechazado…lo mismo sucedía con Near.

Roger, ante el silencio presente entre ellos, savia a la perfección que un sin fin de recuerdos y pensamientos nostálgicos pasaban por las mentes de los chicos, ahora tenia que seguir con las ordenes de Ryuuzaki.

—quieren decir algo?...-preguntó el mayor.

Mello quería…Near también…pero ninguno se atrevió.

—se han dado cuenta de que recordar muchas veces resulta agradable?...aun que también Mello tiene razón, puede ser doloroso e inútil si te aferras demasiado—enseguida, noto que Mello estaba cabizbajo y le tomo por la barbilla para mirar sus ojos—pero solo a base de los recuerdos y deseos en el pasado puedes formar tu futuro. Si no puedes recordar los tristes momentos, estas condenado a vivirlos…—Mello le daba la cara a Roger…pero sus ojos miraban en otra dirección, muy lejos…entendía todo y cada una de las palabras que el anciano le decía, pero no podía entenderlas…no quería!...y… como era posible que ahora un brillo de melancolía se mostrara en sus ojos?...—si puedes afrontar tus recuerdos en el presente, tendrás un futuro mejor…—

Era cierto…si confesaba ahora mismo a Near lo tanto que le quería, su futuro seria mucho mas agradable, y ya no tendría recuerdos imposibles, solo memorias divertidas… pero…no tenia el poder para hacerlo. Una pequeña lágrima amenazaba con bajar por su mejilla.

Por que debía ser el?...por que no mejor Near?...

Roger soltó la barbilla de Mello y le dejo agachar la cabeza de nuevo, tal y como Ryuuzaki se lo había indicado, y miro a Near, quien solo jugaba con su cabello, al parecer, un poco nervioso.

Era una escena bastante conmovedora a pesar de dolorosa, ambos chicos permanecían alejados y serios, recordando los momentos de su infancia y el tiempo pasado, ambos añoraban con tanto deseo volver los días, los meses los años atrás hasta época de sus mas agradables experiencias…ambos querían lo mismo, ambos imploraban por la misma cosa, mas sin embargo, no se atrevían a decírselo el uno al otro…estaban asustados, no sabían que hacer...que decir…nada…

—Mello…Near…—les palpo los hombros a ambos chicos, jalándolos después hasta su regazo y abrasándoles con ternura, era suficiente…no quería verlos sufrir, solo quería que ambos se llevaran mejor, mirarles agonizar de dolor era como si alguien le golpeara con puño firme al corazón…por eso se izo presente en la habitación, debía calmar el alma de ambas criaturas—ya estoy, aquí…— entonces ambos chicos voltearon la mirada hacia arriba y se dieron cuenta de que quien les consolaba no era Roger.

—Ryu…Ryuuzaki…— sollozó el rubio con el corazón lastimado, pero eso ahora no importaba…ahora solo quería el calor y consuelo del joven…quería liberarse de ese amargo sufrimiento. Por su parte, Near, en silencio y sin pronunciar nada, escondió el rostro en el pecho del mayor y se aferro con fuerzas a el, dejando que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos en silencio.

—Ryuuzaki!...—Mello le abrazó con fuerzas también…era su ángel, su salvación, era esa persona que siempre estaba ahí cuando mas le necesitaba…y ahora que estaba echo pedazos, el apareció para levantarle.

Se incó sobre el suelo y abrasó a ambos chicos, intentando calmar el agrio dolor en sus corazones y la molesta impotencia de no ser capases, aun estando tan juntos, de revelar sus propios sentimientos.

Los dos estaban tan asustados, Mello y Near, tal vez estaban apunto de confesar sus sueños…pero ahora que Ryuuzaki se hacia presente, el era su protección y refugio, el se encargaría de cuidarles y consolarles hasta que el mal rato pasara.

La misma escena se hiso presente durante los próximos 40 minutos En los que el pelinegro miro a ambos chicos e intento de confortarles, 40 minutos en los que Mello y Near no pararos de llorar el malestar en su alma…y 40 minutos que quedarían en el pasado…

Esa misma tarde, cuando los chicos lograron tranquilizar un poco, Ryuuzaki les menciono que el ya había llegado a Japón desde hace ya tiempo, pero tenia planeado presentarse ahí ese día, también menciono que el sobre morado que Roger tenia estaba vacio, y solo le había utilizado para llamar la atención de Mello…aun así sin conseguir nada, estaba feliz de verlos una vez mas, de estar a su lado. Después indicó a los niños que partieran a sus habitaciones para dormir, el por su parte, debía mantener una charla con Roger en la azotea.

Al salir de el cuarto, Near se dirigió a su habitación, y Mello intentó lo mismo pero encontró a Matt a medio camino.

—hey! Mello!..—se aproximo a su amigo—en donde has estado?! Te he bus…—pero al ver los ojos llorosos de su amigo prefirió callar y bajar un poco mas el tono de su voz—que pasa, Mello?—le murmuró con lastima—que ha pasado?—pero el rubio le ignoro y siguió su camino al cuarto. Por supuesto que Matt no le dejaría ir así de fácil…aquí se le presentaba otra oportunidad más de establecer contacto intimo con su amigo, así que como cualquier buen compañero, rodeó con un brazo al chico, señalándole así que, sin importar lo que fuese, siempre tendría ahí un hombro en el cual apoyarse y un amigo con el cual hablar. Le miro a la cara, pero el rubio mostro indiferencia hasta que de pronto, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Matt, quien complacido, le condujo hasta su habitación, en donde al entrar, Mello se echo sobre la cama, boca abajo. El pelirrojo se incó sobre el suelo y acercó su rostro al de su compañero.

—que tienes, Mello?—pero el rubio no contestó…solo le miró, con melancolía y decepción.

Su amigo comenzó a remover los cabellos en su frente sin dejar de preguntarse las razones de su estado—alguien te ha molestado?...te han dicho algo?...—preguntó molesto—ya sabes, si alguien te fastidia solo dímelo y…—

—no, Matt…no es eso…—exclamó—no quiero hablar…—

—es que…por que no quieres contarme?—

—no es nada…estoy bien ahora…—

—no, no estas bien yo…quiero que me digas lo que te pasa…—

Mello frunció el ceño…por que tanto interés por parte de su amigo en sus sentimientos?.

—Mello…—

—el único que tiene algo aquí eres tu, Matt…— y el rubio se dio la vuelta para quedar totalmente de lado y mirar a su compañero con mas atención, listo para escuchar su excusa.

—yo…—comenzó—no quiero perderte…—

—perderme?...de que estas hablando?...que te vas a morir a que?—pregunto jugando.

—No! Claro que no!...lo que pasa es que…anoche…—callo unos momento e intento hacer memoria—tuve un sueño…—

—valla…que interesante—comentó con sarcasmo— yo también tuve un sueño, pero ambos sabemos que no son realidad…así que no te preocupes..—

—no! No fue un sueño normal…fue…fue tu sueño!..o el de Near… no lo se…—

Entonces el rubio prestó suma atención a Matt.

—estaba Near…y…llegaste tu después…eran muy pequeños aun, creo que fue el momento en que llegaron al orfanatorio…los dos se llevaban tan bien…eran tan unidos…pero al parecer algo los molestaba…y..—

Mello ya no prestó atención…como era que Matt savia esas cosas?...como podía soñar algo que paso mucho tiempo antes de que llegara al orfanatorio?...definitivamente…ese no era un sueño normal.

—y por eso tengo miedo…miedo de perderte…tu sueño…es estar con Near, es..—

—no digas idioteces!...ya sabes que no nos llevamos bien...Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y no me interesa!—

Matt lo miro inconforme—estas seguro?...—

—si!, ahora vete a dormir que ya es noche…—

—Si…yo…solo quería contarte esto…—y un poco decepcionado se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes…

—Matt!!...—el chico había besado con suavidad la mejilla de Mello, quien no consiguió una reacciona mas útil que gritar su nombre con sorpresa, realmente no se esperaba eso.

—buenas noches, Mello…—y salió de su cuarto.

El rubio solo quedo pasmado sobre su cama, cubriendo el lugar del beso con una de sus manos.

—Matt…—realmente no savia que pensar.

Apagó las luces de su habitación y se acomodó para dormir. Después de lo sucedido, estaba exhausto…y no tanto por el esfuerzo físico, si no por el esfuerzo de sus sentimientos por lograr encontrar un estado constante…necesitaba dormir…y lo intento! Pero no pudo…durante varios minutos daba vueltas en la colcha de su cama, se descobijaba y cobijaba una y otra vez…era imposible…

—Near…—murmuró—por que…por que ya no me buscas?...por que ya no me hablas?...—

Y un nudo en su garganta se comenzó a formar.

—yo…te extraño mucho…—exclamó el albino, sentado al borde de su cama y abrasando una almohada en la que escondía la cabeza mientras dejaba que los sollozos se ahogaran en esta—te extraño mucho pero….—siguió llorando a pulmón puro—pero…—

esa noche los dos tendrian sueños sin dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta la próxima, espero actualizar pronto y ha! Recuerden que ahí en mi perfil esta el enlace a mi galería en deviantart n//n. muxas grasias!


	12. Linda

hola! n.n aqui les traigo ya el proximo capitulo( OoO! EL 12! dios...nunca en mi vida havia escrito tanto x3...pero estoy feliz)

aqui en este cap. Ryuuzaki esta saliendo, pero no doy ninguna explicacion de lo que esta haciendo aqui cuando se supone, deveria estar trabajando XD...es que tenia ganas de meterlo otra vez...bueno, apartir de ahora, Ryuuzaki estara siendo como una especie de ayudante o tutor para los niños de Wammys, por eso se le ve dando consejos o clases.

creo que eso es todo lo que queria aclarar x). y que disfruten muxo el capitulo.

grasias.

x---x-----x-----x----x---x---x----x----x----x----x----x---x----x----x-----x----x----x----x-----x-----x-----x----x---x---x---x

—Hadrien de 17 años ha conducido por una zona escolar siguiendo las señales y precauciones a lo largo de la calle, mas sin embargo, dos chicos del instituto se han dado a la fuga y atravesado en el camino del joven hadrien, provocando así, un terrible accidente en el que uno de los menores fallece y el otro resulta herido. Asustado, Hadrien se da cuenta de lo sucedido y acelera el coche intentando huir, pero sin lograrlo, pues a pocas calles un policía presenciaba el accidente, además, el menor al que acababa de atropellar seguía injertado sobre la defensa superior del carro.

Los únicos testigos presentes; profesores, alumnos, y el policía cerca del colegio, aseguran que hadrien fue el culpable de lamentable desgracia por que conducía a alta velocidad desde un comienzo, cosa incierta, así que por el momento, hadriennpasara al correccional de menores hasta ser mayor de edad y después será transferido a la cárcel. Mientras tanto, sus padres; dueños del coche, se aran cargo de los costes de los afectados y multas. Aun que aun se intenta comprobar la inocencia del joven hadriend, la labor se complica un poco por las palabras de los únicos testigos, que con toda razón, solo quieren defender a sus amigos afectados. Hasta que la policía no se mueva y encuentre las pruebas necesarias, Hadrien seguirá en sentencia por el delito que no cometió, y con bajas esperanzas de salir bajo fianza, ya que su familia, a pesar de cubrir los gastos de los dos menores, su posición económica es de lo más baja.

¿ es correcto que Hadrien este en estos momentos detenido en la correccional de menores?—

Tras el breve caso narrado por el joven Ryuuzaki frente a una clase de aproximadamente 20 alumnos, entre los cuales Mello, Matt y Near se hacían presentes, esperaba las respuestas y conclusiones de los chicos por abordar el tema y calificara adecuadamente la situación de Hadrien, así también, esperaba escuchar algunos puntos por parte de los dos menores afectados.

Permaneció parado frente al grupo un momento, al lado de Roger. Los alumnos, que murmuraban entre ellos sus puntos de vista en una forma bastante inquieta no dejaban de dedicar rápidas miradas al pelinegro. Mello no charlaba con nadie, estaba sobre su pupitre, intentando encontrar la respuesta correcta para satisfacer a Ryuuzaki antes que Near, quien callado, jugaba con un mechón de su pelo y miraba distraídamente por la ventana.

Matt para ese entonces, no prestaba demasiada atención a lo narrado, y perdía el tiempo arrancando trozos de papel en su cuaderno, que después enrollaba y metía a la boca.

— Hadrien es inocente, y no es justo que se encuentre en la correccional de menores!—exclamó al fin Mello, esperanzado de acertar su punto de vista con Ryuuzaki.

—y por que es inocente, Mello?—pregunto el pelinegro, realmente deseando una lógica explicación.

—por que respetaba las señales de transito, y al pasar por el instituto, los únicos culpables fueron los niños, por salir de clases cuando no debían y atravesarse en su camino—

—si, es cierto…—comentó el pelirrojo, simplemente ignorando la situación y alentando a su amigo.

—yo también pienso lo mismo! La culpa la tienen los niños por atravesarse! Y los profesores por descuidados!—exclamó una niña al fondo del aula, y entonces, todos los demás comenzaron a opinar lo mismo, con diferentes palabras, pero al final, lo mismo. Hadrien era inocente.

—es culpable…—menciono Near, en voz baja…tan baja que solo Ryuuzaki y Roger le escucharon, pues se encontraba en el primer lugar de las filas, muy cerca del escritorio.

—que dices, Near?—entonces cuando Roger intento alentar al joven albino a exponer su punto de vista a sus demás compañeros, todo el salón calló, Mello también.

— Hadrien… es culpable…—

Ryuuzaki lo miro con interés y se llevo un dedo a los labios—y por que lo crees?—preguntó, pero el rubio detrás de Near estaba que se volvía loco con la contradicción de su opinión.

—estas idiota?!—gritó Mello—es claro que no es el culpable! O acaso me dirás que los niños eran tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta de los peligros que hay al salir del instituto y jugar por la calle?—

Near volteo casi de cuerpo completo desde su pupitre y miró al chico detrás de el—eso no tiene nada que ver…aun que hayan sido niños, ancianos, bebes…igual, Hadrien tuvo la culpa, y es correcto que se encuentre en la correccional—

Mello sentía tanto coraje…tantas ganas de soltarle un golpe en la cara…pero no, no podía hacerlo, no frente a Ryuuzaki y Roger, además, todo el salón completo clavaba las miradas sobre ellos dos.

—y por que dices que es culpable?!—preguntó al fin.

—por que fue irresponsable e intento huir de algo de lo que no tenia la culpa….—

Ahora Mello estaba confundido…primero Near le decía que era culpable, y después que era inocente?...se estaba burlando?!...

—explícate…—

—hasta el momento en que Hadrien atropelló al menor, era inocente….verdad Ryuuzaki?—

El joven pelinegro asintió, pero no despejó la vista de los dos chicos—mas sin embargo, se dejó controlar por sus emociones y acelero al carro, asustado…en ese preciso instante se convirtió en culpable…cuando la policía le detuvo, ya levantaba sospechas de culpabilidad por que el joven intentaba huir, y es que alguien nunca debe huir o ocultar algo de lo que no es culpable, si lo haces, lo mas probable es que te consideren el responsable—

—pero solo acelero! Eso se cubre con una multa! No con pasar la vida en la cárcel!!—gritó el rubio.

—si, pero por acelerar, supongo que mas de una calle completa, la policía le acuso como culpable, además, las personas que presenciaron el accidente, dedujeron lo mismo al ver como Hadrien intentaba escapar—

—pero eso no tiene nada que ver!—insistió el rubio—se pueden hacer pruebas! Exámenes para comprobar su inocencia, y…—

—si, y también se pueden hacer pruebas para comprobar que al momento de arrollar le, el menor simplemente quedo inconsciente, pero en cuanto aceleró, le mató por completo.—

Eso era verdad, nadie podía decir con seguridad que al momento de arrollarle le había matado, pero de no haber sido así, al momento de acelerar, seguro lo hacía.

—y los menores que? Son inocentes del todo?!—exclamó molesto, sintiendo como el albino le derrotaba en este debate tan reñido—los profesores tuvieron la culpa también! No debieron descuidar las entradas y dejarlos salir!—

—hasta lo que yo se, no hay ninguna ley que fraccione a los menores por salir de sus escuelas sin permiso…castigos tal vez…pero no la muerte…y los profesores, ellos en verdad fueron descuidados al dejarlos salir, por lo tanto, opino que deberían cubrir parte de los gastos a los padres—

Estaba derrotado….Near le había ganado una vez mas….

—eso significa que por el simple echo de acelerar hasta su encuentro con la policía, se convirtió en culpable?...aparte, su familia no aporta demasiado dinero, lo que significa que pasara todo el tiempo en la cárcel?...—

—así es, lo necesario para cubrir su error, y el que su familia no tenga dinero no implica nada…Mello…no te dejes cegar por los sentimientos, no tengas lastima ni remordimientos por dar a las personas lo que merecen…—

—Near!..—Interrumpió Ryuuzaki al notar el gesto de rabia en el rostro del rubio—has hecho un buen trabajo, me sorprende la forma en la que has resuelto la situación—y le tomo del hombro para levantarlo, después, le condujo a otro pupitre, lejos del de Mello.

—prometí subir calificación a quien dedujera el caso con mayor razón, así que…—Roger tomó una pluma y marco un pequeño signo sobre el nombre de Near en una larga lista, señalando de esa manera su punto a favor. Mas sin embargo, el albino seguía distraído y sin reacción alguna.

— Mañana se les aplicara el examen—comentó Ryuuzaki—estudiar les ayudara, mas sin embargo, tener un criterio alto como el de Near les será de mas utilidad—entonces, miro al reloj de pared—pueden salir ahora…—

El primero en tomar todas sus cosas, y salir casi corriendo del salón, fue Mello, quien detrás, azotó la puerta del aula con fuerza. Matt pensaba en seguirle…pero sin duda seria mejor dejarlo calmarse por un tiempo, mientras eso ocurría, saco de su mochila el pequeño videojuego portátil y se puso a jugarlo, ahí en su mismo lugar mientras se paseaba un pequeño trozo de papel enrollado por la boca.

Todos los demás salieron, hasta Roger y Near, pero Matt se quedo en su lugar, y Ryuuzaki lo notó.

—oye Matt…—se acercó al joven, pero este solo respondió moviendo la cabeza. Demasiado entretenido como para contestar—no vas a salir?—preguntó con interés mientras le retiraba el pedazo de papel al pelirrojo de la boca.

—no…para que?...—y siguió jugando.

—no, por nada…oye…no te mire muy atentó a la clase…—

—lo se, no me interesa…es mejor que Mello tenga la razón en todo…— de que estaba hablando?.

—como?...—preguntó el pelinegro intrigado.

—si, si presto atención o intento sobresalir en algo a lo que Mello pone empeño, solo lograría molestarlo…mejor lo dejo acertar en estas cosas…—

Era algo extraño. Matt se dejaba pisotear por el rubio con la condición de que este mismo no se molestara…acaso había algo de lógica aquí? O era que lo quería tanto?...

—y por que no has ido con Mello?—preguntó nuevamente, distrayendo al menor de su juego.

—nha!...esta enojado, mejor lo dejo solo…—

Y valla que lo estaba, ahora mismo estaba que se agarraba con el primero que se le metiera en el camino. Pisaba con fuerza y caminaba con desesperación hasta la habitación de juegos en que Near seguramente se encontraría, pero alguien ya planeaba hacerle una pequeña visita al albino, quien distraído, jugaba sobre el suelo.

—hazte a un lado!!—gritó el rubio, al notar como una pequeña niña de coletas de aproximadamente la misma edad que Near, bloqueaba la entrada a su habitación.

—ha…perdón…yo…—ni siquiera la dejó hablar…la empujó levemente para apartarla. Entonces entró al cuarto haciendo un escándalo y llamando la atención de Near

—felicidades!—gritó irónicamente—una vez mas!..—y entonces se acercó con furia hasta el joven y le tomó por la pijama, sacudiéndolo con fuerzas—tenias que hablar!! Debías dejarme en ridículo una vez mas!!—le empujo al suelo y lo izo caer de espaldas—ha! Pero ahora que?! Te has quedado mudo?!—pregunto con malicia y sátira, explotando al fin toda su furia. Near solo le observo un poco asustado…eran pocas las veces en que Mello llegaba tan irracional a su cuarto y le agredía de esa forma, pero no temía, pasara lo que pasara…no le golpearía…

—maldita sea…dime algo, idiota!!!—apunto de soltarle la mano para golpearle con fuerzas, la pequeña joven de la entrada, accedió a la habitación y se colgó del brazo de Mello para pararle.

—no! Detente! No lo golpees!...—

Ambos chicos quedaron serios…siempre peleaban…siempre discutían…pero nunca nadie se metía entre ellos para detenerlos…ocasionalmente Ryuuzaki.

—y tu quien eres?! Hazte a un lado si no quieres que te golpee también!!—gritó el rubio, obviamente, dejándose cegar por sus sentimientos una vez mas.

—Mello, no digas tonterías!—y Near se paró frente a el, haciendo una seña extraña a la niña para que se refugiase tras de el. La chica obedeció y se respaldo tras de Near.

Mello comenzó a reír irónicamente—dios..y ahora piensas protegerle si ni si quiera sabes cuidarte solo, mocoso?!—

—no se cuidarme solo…pero se como cuidarme de ti, Mello…y aun que lo desees, se que no te atreves a golpearme…—

El rubio calló…eso era cierto…

—imbécil…—murmuró entre dientes—no te are nada, pero por su presencia solamente—miro a la jovencita—no quiero que salga llorando o me delate con algún mayor…— y después, aun furioso pero un poco mas desahogado, salió de su habitación, dejando a Near y la chica a solas.

—quien eres?...—preguntó Near con interés, tal vez esa niña fuese amiga de Mello…?.

—ha…—un poco nerviosa, dio la cara al albino—me llamo linda, tal vez no te sea muy conocida, por que he llegado hace apenas unos días al orfanatorio pero…—

—ha, esta bien…no es que no me seas conocida…de echo, las únicas personas a las que conozco aquí son a los encargado, y a dos chicos mas…—

—si!—contestó ella—a Matt y Mello!—

Near levantó una ceja—y tu como sabes de ellos? Les conoces?—

—he…no..bueno..si…van en nuestra clase…—

—vas en mi clase?...—era realmente distraído e ignoraba con descaro y aburrimiento a la chica de su lado.

—si…—y comenzó a sobarse las manos en modo nervioso—tu…no te llevas nada bien con Mello, verdad?...los he mirado últimamente y…—

Pero el albino ya no prestaba atención. Jugaba con unos cubos de madera sobre el suelo.

Linda, un poco ofendida se sentó al lado del chico—yo no conozco a muchos de aquí…es muy difícil hablar con los demás….—

—entonces no hables…—respondió el joven, de una practica forma sarcástica, como hacia siempre, con las personas con las que no deseaba hablar.

—lo siento…si te estoy molestando…—y se puso de pie—te agradezco que me defendieras así ante Mello…eres una buena persona…—

Buena persona?..era la primera vez que alguien le decía "buena persona"…siempre era el insensible, sarcástico, aburrido, solitario y genio Near…nunca "buena persona"…. Y para cuando la pequeña se quedó parada a un lado, esperando a ser corrida o invitada a quedarse, el albino pidió su compañía.

—si quieres…si no tienes nada que hacer, puedes quedarte…—

Linda pintó una enorme sonrisa y se echo de rodillas a un lado, lista para charlar y preguntar infinidad de cosas al joven genio. Ese mismo día nació el amor.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Dejó que el tiempo pasara…por lo menos una hora, y se decido a ir en busca del rubio.

Lo encontró en su habitación, echado sobre la cama, con un miles de libros sobre esta misma y el escritorio a un lado de igual manera, definitivamente no se dejaría vencer esta vez.

—Mello!...—entró sin tocar a la puerta, cosa que hacia con frecuencia.

—imbécil...Cuantas veces te he dicho que toques?...—preguntó el rubio, aun molesto por lo ocurrido esa mañana.

—si…estudias?...—entonces se echo de espaldas sobre la cama, al lado de Mello y tomó un libro que hojeo con rapidez.

—si, y no quiero que estés aquí, así que vete y déjame estudiar…—exclamó volviendo su atención a los apuntes.

—no…no me quiero ir…—y se acercó mas a su amigo, acurrucándose a su lado—aquí me quedo…no hago ruido ni te distraigo…si?— Mello le miro de reojo.

-mejor te sales y me dejas estudiar a gusto, si?—

—no!...mira…me quedo quieto…—cerró los ojos y acomodó para dormir.

Mello sonrió de lado y no dijo nada a continuación…a veces Matt era como un pequeño perro que le seguía a todas partes y gozaba con el simple hecho de permanecer a su lado, tan sencillo…ni hablar de cuando le acariciaba la cabeza, caía rendido a sus pies. En cierta forma era un poco lindo, y siempre hallaba el contentarle, además, aguantaba sus rabietas y corajes…eso era bastante.

Durante los próximos 40 minutos, Mello se vio obligado a aguantar al pelirrojo, quien no dejaba de moverse, agarrar los libros y murmurar cosas a las que ni siquiera prestaba atención, pero ya después, cuando todo quedo calmado, se dio cuenta de que su amigo había caído profundamente dormido a su lado. Mello lo miró.

Era tan tranquilo, tan pacifico para dormir, con esfuerzo se le escuchaba respirar. Era tan extraño ver como Matt, el fuerte en que siempre se refugiaba Mello, ahora mantuviera la guardia tan baja, seguro de estar bajó el cuidado y resguardo de su amigo.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta con cuidado y respiro con la boca silenciosamente, después continuó el silencio. Para este entonces, el rubio ya llevaba mas de 8 minutos observándole y pensando en el, en sus locuras, sus tonterías y consejos…

Para no despertarle y hacerlo sentir un poco más cómodo, le quitó los goggles con cuidado y los colocó en su escritorio. Después se acostó una vez mas a su lado.

—Matt…—murmuró, acariciando y quitando con cuidado pequeños mechones rojos de su rostro. Para su sorpresa, el joven medio dormido emitió un sonido en respuesta a su llamado, aun que definitivamente ese "mhmm…" no lo figuraba despierto...Mas bien en un transe a punto de despertar o dormido, escuchando lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Mello sonrió—nada…nada…—exclamó, descartando las posibilidades de que el joven despertara en cualquier momento—duérmete…—pero no despertó si no hasta el día siguiente, al lado de Mello.

Fueron aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde cuando Mello comenzó sus estudios y les dio fin a las 12 de la media noche, cayendo rendido al lado de su amigo.

por la mañana, aproximadamente a las 7, la alarma comenzó a timbrar al lado de Mello, en un reloj sobre el escritorio. Al escucharse tan fuerte y molesta, el rubio se estiro para tomar el reloj, que no se encontraba tan retirado y le apagó. Después regresó a la cama y…se dio cuenta de que Matt le abrasaba por la cintura. Lo primero que izo fue quedarse quieto y retomar la respiración…después, esperar hasta que la presión se le bajara del rostro y pensar en algo bueno para quitarse sin despertar a su amigo.

—Matt…—le habló con calma, mientras intentaba quitarle las manos de su cadera. Pero el pelirrojo no despertaba, y entre mas esfuerzo hacia Mello por separarlo, mas se aferraba este al chico—Matt…despierta…—le sacudió un poco y el joven abrió lentamente los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que hacia, pero en verdad sin darle importancia. Cerró de nuevo los ojos.

—Matt, ya!—gritó el rubio—levantate!—.

—si,si…ya voy…—ahora Mello si pudo quitárselo de encima y levantarse por completo, pero el próximo problema era levantar al pelirrojo.

—si no llegamos al salón en 1 hora no nos dejaran presentar el examen!...—exclamó .

—si..ya se…—estaba tan flojo que con trabajo y se le entendía lo que hablaba.

—ya!—gritó molesto, mientras buscaba entre sus cosas algún lápiz, y material necesario para el examen.

—cinco minutos…—y se abrazó con pereza a una almohada.

—no, ahora, levántate, no llegare tarde por tu culpa!—

Por su culpa? Era acaso que estaba considerando esperarlo para partir juntos?...lo estaba tomando en cuenta, sin duda alguna!.

—si…ya voy…—y sin intención alguna de desperdiciar oportunidad tan extraña de ser considerado por su amigo antes que sus estudios y que "Near", se levanto de golpe.

—ten!...—el rubio le aventó los goggles, savia ya de vida que su amigo nunca saldría sin los lentes al publico, muy pocas personas, entre el, eran las que le habían mirado sin los goggles.

Solo les quedaba una hora para presentarse a los exámenes, y por nada la desperdiciarían, mucho menos Mello, que ya buscaba entre el armario de su cuarto algún cambio de ropa para presentarse en el aula, y es que, a diferencia de otros días en que las clases se daban cuando uno vestía a su antojo, los días de exámenes, presentaciones, o ocasiones especiales, cada joven del orfanatorio debía vestir uniformado. Con pantalón verde olivo y una polo blanca. En un principio Matt creyó que el rubio se cambiaria en el cuarto, pero al ver como este salía con prisa le detuvo a la entrada.

—hey! A donde vas?—

—a tomar un baño, te veo en el aula…—

—espera! No comeras algo primero?..—

—que? No! No tengo tiempo…será después…—

—a…bien…yo me voy a comer, te veo en el aula…—

Y cada uno partió a su camino.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era un cuarto grande el que compartían pequeñas secciones donde cada quien se duchaba, en el mismo lugar, había un mueble enorme donde cada quien colocaba sus pertenencias al entrar y las tomaba al salir de la ducha para cambiarse en una pequeña área. Un poco complicado para los más pequeños, por ello, estos contaban con un baño completo cerca de sus habitaciones que compartían con otros niños.

Entró al cuarto de baño y dejo su uniforme sobre una pequeña sección, despojándose después de sus ropas y colocándoles en el mismo lugar. Era una simple puertilla la que le cubría el área en que se encontraba, aun más pequeñas que la de los baños públicos. Después de terminar, tomó una toalla y se la envolvió ala cintura para partir a la ducha.

Por ese día, prefirió tomar un baño en la mañana, ya que a esa hora, muchos holgazaneaban aun en sus recamaras o desayunaban en el comedor y el lugar se hallaba solo. Near por lo regular se hacia presente en las duchas a eso de las 5 o 6 de la tarde…como lo savia Mello? Por que evitaba encontrarlo.

Se encerró en un pequeño compartimiento de vidrio difuso y se quito la toalla, dejándola en una esquina. Después abrió las llaves de la ducha y dejo el agua helada correr por su cuerpo. Realmente necesitaba un tiempo a solas…necesitaba ese golpe de agua fría en el rostro para hacerlo despertar y tranquilizar, a parte, si las cosas no iban como quería, ya estaría un poco mas calmado para afrontar la situación.

Todo estaba muy bien, el baño duro unos 8 minutos más en tranquilidad hasta que alguien abrió la puerta. Era Matt…estaba seguro de que era el, no podía pasar ni un minuto sin seguirle…pero bien…no pasaba nada…

El recién ingresado no tardó bastante en dar la cara a Mello, quien hasta el momento, le ignoraba por completo…pero dejo helado al descubrir que quien acababa de entrar a las duchas no era Matt, si no Near. No logró reaccionar de otro modo mas que hacerse hasta el fondo de la ducha y darle la espalda, no intentaba esconderse, pues era bastante notoria su presencia, simplemente no quería que le mirara sin nada encima.

Que era lo que Near hacia ahí?! El nunca se duchaba por las mañanas!...por que ahora si?!...lo odiaba..era tan inoportuno…siempre!.

—ha…Mello…—exclamó el albino al mirarle de reojo, sin mínima expresión, después se encerró en el compartimiento al lado de el.

Que demonios estaba haciendo?!!...los compartimientos seguro cubrían a quienes los usaban, pero solo un poco, estaban bastante juntos y con facilidad la persona de al lado tenia vista a los compañeros de enseguida.

—no creí encontrarte aquí, Mello…—comentó, abriendo después las llaves de agua.

—si...yo tampoco…—comentó con fastidio—acaso no te bañas por las tardes?...—

—si, pero por la noche no pude dormir…y, necesito despertar bien para el examen…—

_Examen_…esa palabra retumbo en la cabeza de Mello un buen tiempo...tenia que ser el mejor! Tenia que superar a Near! No se dejaría ganar esta vez!.

—has estudiado, Mello?—esas palabras no eran un pregunta…no eran una pregunta normal…no para Mello, para el era mas bien como una burla…se aprovechaba por que el sin estudiar, respondía a la perfección todas y cada una de las preguntas que se le formulaban, en cambio, el rubio debía matarse horas con los libros, apuntes y demás material de apoyo para sacar una calificación…por debajo de Near.

—si…—respondió sin embargo—estudie toda la noche…—tomo una botella de enjuague y se vertió un poco encima.

—espero que saques buenas calificaciones, Mello…—

—como si te importara…me mato estudiando toda la mendiga noche mientras tu juegas y holgazaneas en tu habitación. Lo ultimo que podrías decirme por lastima seria eso…claro…—

Era extraño, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo los dos charlaban como personas. No se insultaban o gritaban histéricamente. Tal vez esta no fuera la charla mas alegre en su vida, pero estar calmados y comprenderse, era ya bastante!.

—no..no te lo digo por lastima…—el albino tomó la barra de jabón en su compartimiento y comenzó a jugar con ella—lo digo en serio por que…si sacas malas calificaciones, de nuevo te molestaras conmigo…—dejó el jabón y miró a Mello.

—que…que quieres?! Por que me miras así!?...—preguntó nervioso.

—no quiero perder, pero tampoco ganar….deberías comprenderlo…—exclamó con calma, volteando al suelo y dejando que el agua alaciara su pelo y tapara su rostro—si salgo bien en el examen, me siento bien, por que se que he cumplido…pero en cabo ya se que vendrás a buscarme con intenciones de golpearme e insultarme….—

Mello se asomó al compartimiento de Near, curioso, por escuchar lo que decía y por verle de cuerpo completo. Al albino no parecía importarle demasiado, de echo, creyó útil dejar que Mello le mirara, así este se sentiría en confianza.

—y si es que bajo mis calificaciones…—exclamó de nuevo—te pondrías feliz, pero también te burlarías y me molestarías…aparte, yo me sentiría mal…—

Era una de las conversaciones en las que el chico mas se abría, estaba expresando abiertamente sus emociones y sentimientos hacia el rubio cuando hacia o actuaba de cierta manera, y es que era cierto, Near, a pesar de no demostrar emociones, tenia!.

Mello siguió atento a lo que comentaba.

—eso quiere decir que…su salgo bien en el examen...me molestaras y agredirás…pero si salgo mal…te burlaras de mi….de las dos formas salgo perdiendo, verdad?—

El rubio se quedo callado..era verdad…nunca lo miró de esa manera, y es que todo este tiempo, simplemente se fijaba en sus propias emociones, en sus propios sentimientos, y no se importaba por tomar el lugar de Near y averiguar su opinión, sus sentimientos y emociones…fuera lo que fuera, siempre lo insultaba, y de una forma muy fea.

Para este entonces, el albino enjuagaba su pelo con el agua que le caía encima, y Mello, aun recargado sobre la separación entre ellos, pensaba sobre las cosas que el menor acababa de explicarle.

Momentos después, Near acabó de ducharse y salió del compartimiento con la toalla sobre todo su cuerpo, al verlo retirarse, Mello le siguió. Quería escucharlo decir mas cosas, quería saber mas…pero no se atrevía a preguntar sobre sus sentimientos.

Ambos llegaron a sus respectivas secciones para vestir sus uniformes, en ese lapso de tiempo en que ambos se cambiaban, Near le dijo una última cosa, antes de salir directo al aula.

— no dejes que tus emociones te controlen, Mello…lo que necesitas es calma, es todo—y después partió.

A las ocho en punto, todos los alumnos de respectivo grado se hicieron presentes en el aula, ya uniformados, muchos aun medio dormidos y otros mas recargados sobre las baras de sus mesa bancos.

Mello, quien ya yacía impaciente por recibir el examen y poner en practica todo lo estudiado la noche anterior, mataba el tiempo mirando a los demás estudiantes tras de el.

Por lo menos la mitad del salón, no merecía estar en ese lugar…la mitad del salón reprobaría el examen. Eso no significaba que fueran tontos o retrasados, no! Eran inteligentes…pero el más lento del salón, seguro seria el más inteligente en una clase de escuela normal. Matt por supuesto que era inteligente, pero solo trabajaba cuando le daba la gana, y los otros chicos….algunos, podía asegurar, que hasta dormidos se encontraban sobre sus pupitres.les echo un vistazo rápido…pero entonces la notó a ella…estaba hasta el ultimo lugar, muy seria e impecable, con la pequeña faldita de cuadros verdes y rayas rojas, blancas. Sus coletas con moños y unos ojos enormes y vivos que….lo estaban mirando a el? Inmediatamente volteó la mirada, un poco apenado por cruzar la vista tanto tempo sobre ella, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue lo del día anterior, cuando entró corriendo a la habitación y le detuvo para no lastimar a Near…quien era esa niña? Y por que defendía a Near de esa manera?...fuera lo que fuera…lo mas recomendable era que le pidiera disculpas, por su inoportuna actuación en la habitación de los juegos.

En ese instante, entraron Ryuuzaki y Roger con una pila de hojas blancas y rosas.

Ryuuzaki separo los dos montones por color y llamó después al primero de la fila.

—Near, ven, pasa y recoge una hoja de cada color, después apunta tu nombre en la lista—exclamó. El chico obedeció y tomo las dos hojas, después de firmar, tomó asiento,

—Mello, ahora pasa tu—y el rubio se levantó y tomo las dos hojas, después firmo y se sentó de vuelta…ahora si, comprobaría si todo el estudio de la noche anterior le era de utilidad.

La hoja rosada contenía una serie de pequeños círculos numerados 1-4 alternativamente, mientras que en la hoja blanca, las 120 preguntas que debía contestar. No le fastidiaba hacerlo, al contrario, amaría responder a todas las preguntas con detenimiento.

En el examen, se presentaban demasiadas preguntas sobre la ética y justicia, leyes y valores, no era algo que se debiese estudiar demasiado, simplemente se debía tener una buena comprensión y habilidad para razonar las cosas…en muchas preguntas, las opciones de respuesta, eran aparentemente todas correctas, y en muchas otras, no parecía haber contestación acertada.

Para ser un genio simplemente se necesitaba entender a los humanos, y eso era un poco complicado…

—la…la cualidad de la voluntad por la cual elegimos un bien con referencia a otro le llamamos….—miró las opciones—responsabilidad, voluntad, libertad, conciencia….—eran todas…no había mas…cual de todas era?. Se sobó la cien con desesperación y comenzó a morder la punta del lápiz…y aun mas se incomodo al escuchar el ruido de otros lápices rellenar las opciones correctas y seguir con el resto.

Todas las preguntas eran un poco enredosas…además de incomprensibles, no se savia con certeza el tipo de respuesta que se esperaba.

Matt medio leía las preguntas y las respondía con facilidad. A las que no comprendía, les elegía una respuesta al azar y así quedaba…perfecto!. En cambio, por su parte, Near leía las preguntas una vez, si no las comprendía, una vez mas, y así hasta que les hallaba un poco de lógica y les elegía una respuesta adecuada.

Muchos otros alumnos medio rellenaban con pereza los círculos de respuesta y elegían sus respuestas de una forma muy holgazana, mas sin embargo, bien deducida.

Linda al final de todas las filas, tenia un cierto parecido con Near, pues calmada, leía una y otra vez las preguntas a responder hasta que las entendía. Aparte, la manía nerviosa por acariciarse las manos era bastante notoria cuando batallaba en alguna sección.

Las 120 preguntas llevaron aproximadamente una hora al primer chico en salir.

—ya has terminado?—pregunto Ryuuzaki sorprendido, recibiendo las hojas del joven.

—si, ya termine, puedo salir?—

Ryuuzaki le indico con un gesto que abandonara el salón si así deseaba.

Diez minutos después de el, Matt cogió sus cosas y dejó su examen sobre el escritorio de Roger.

Ryuuzaki lo miró de igual manera—tan rápido?—preguntó.

—si, estuvo muy fácil…—después se rió por lo bajo y salió del salón.

—pero por que salen tan rápido?..—murmuró el pelinegro a Roger, para no interrumpir a los demás chicos.

El anciano se encogió de hombros—pero te aseguro que Matt estará en uno de los más altos—.

Durante la siguiente media hora, nadie volvió a salir del aula. Estuvieron en tranquilidad y silencio. Pero pocos minutos después, aproximadamente una hora y media después de comenzar el examen, varios alumnos comenzaron a dejar sus exámenes sobre el escritorio.

Mello comenzó a desesperar nuevamente al ver que casi mas de la mitad del salón se retiraba, y otros mas estaban a punto de acabar, mientras el, tan solo iba a la mitad!...otra hora y media?!...

Near no se dejó intimidar, y a pesar de que aun le faltaba bastante, siguió realizando todo con calma, al igual que linda.

Llegó un momento en el que solo Mello, Near y Linda eran los únicos presentes en el aula.

—quien es esa niña de allá atrás?—preguntó Ryuuzaki con voz baja, echando un vistazo a Linda. Evitando ser escuchado por los chicos.

—ha!...ella, es Linda—comentó el anciano.

—es nueva?...no le había visto por aquí antes…—

—Si, ella acaba de llegar hace unos cuantos días—

—pero…ya esta muy mayor, no cree? Digo, a la mayoría de los niños se les ha traído al orfanatorio desde pequeños, de esa forma no tendrán recuerdos de su vida anterior…—

—si, eso ya lo se…—exclamó—pero es que…no sabes el potencial que tiene, es una pequeña muy inteligente—

—sus padres?—preguntó el joven.

—han muerto, les han asesinado—

—y como la localizaron?—

—estaba viviendo en un orfanatorio cerca de Rutland, me contactaron de esos rumbos para hablarme de ella y de los peligros que corría al estar en aquellos lugares por el asesino que mató a sus padres. Al decirme también que era una pequeña muy inteligente y talentosa por dibujar el rostro del asesino, decidí traerla conmigo, asegurando al orfanatorio en Rutland que simplemente la transfería a un lugar mas calmado, pero en ningún momento les ofrecí la dirección verdadera—

—bien, me alegra escuchar eso—

Instantes después, Linda se paró de su lugar y fue a entregar las hojas al escritorio.

Near le observó, Mello también…ahora ellos dos eran los únicos que se hacían presentes en el aula…

Ryuuzaki observo con curiosidad el detenimiento con el que los chicos respondían a cada pregunta, era desesperante, pero le alegraba que tan siquiera ellos dos le echaran ganas a sus estudios, no como muchos otros.

Al rededor de cuarenta minutos mas, Near y Mello terminaron, al mismo tiempo fueron a entregar sus hojas al escritorio.

—ya han terminado?—preguntó Ryuuzaki.

—si, yo ya acabe…me voy…—exclamó el rubio.

—yo también, he terminado—comentó Near.

Pero el momento en el que Mello salió del cuarto, Ryuuzaki le siguió.

—Mello...—le habló—ven…—

El rubio paró a medio camino en su búsqueda por Matt—que pasa Ryuuzaki?—

—Mello…—llegó hasta su lado—no te gustaría salir del orfanatorio? Que te parece si vamos a alguna cafetería?—

—es que debo encontrar a Matt y...—

—no te preocupes, háblale y dile que nos acompañe, iré a buscar a Near…—

—iremos los cuatro?—la idea empezaba a emocionarle bastante, hace mucho tiempo que no se reunían los cuatro.

—si, los cuatro, como antes—

—entonces Voy a buscar a Matt—exclamó con una sonrisa— te espero en la entrada?—

—si, ahí estaré esperándolos—.

Y el chico partió con apuro a donde, seguramente, Matt se encontraría. Pasó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, lugar en que paró durante unos segundos mientras tocaba al entrar.

—ha, Matt…—exclamó al verle echado sobre la cama, sin el uniforme puesto, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla pero no camisa o calzado, también llevaba el pelo mojado. Seguro acababa de tomar un baño, y eso pudo asegurarlo al sentarse a su lado y percibir un delicioso aroma a lavanda.

—que pasa?—el joven le prestó atención al rubio y dejo de soñar despierto.

—he…Ryuuzaki nos llevara a tomar algo, quiere que nos acompañes—

—valla! Hace tanto que no salíamos!...ya extrañaba pasar tiempo juntos—exclamó con emoción—Near también les acompañara, supongo, verdad?—

—si, pero eso no importa. Nos acompañaras tu?—

—claro!—y tomó asiento.

—ten!..—Mello le tiro encima una camisa de rayas a su lado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y mientras Mello esperaba a que su compañero terminara de vestir por completo, Ryuuzaki partió a hacerle una pequeña visita a Near para invitarle a la cafetería. Pasó por su habitación, pero no estaba ahí…después, seguro de hallarlo en el cuarto de juegos, partió hasta el…pero…justo antes de entrar, alcanzó a escuchar por la pequeña ranura de la puerta entreabierta la risita de alguien…no era de Near…tampoco se trataba de un chico, era de una joven. Curioso y además extrañado de los acontecimientos que ocurrían en aquel cuarto, Ryuuzaki se escondió tras la puerta y se asomó con cuidado, para no ser descubierto por el albino si es que este se encontraba dentro. Efectivamente, el niño jugaba sobre el piso con unos cubos de colores, mientras a su lado, la pequeña recién conocida, Linda, dibujaba con calma un pequeño robot de juguete al lado de Near y reía de lo que aparentemente figuraba ser una muy divertida plática entre los dos. Esto era un sueño…Near jugaba y pasaba el rato con otra persona de su edad, se comprendían y era amable…pero sobre todo…era una chica. Su primera amiga era una niña de 10 años. Por una parte, Ryuuzaki se sintió complacido y alegre de ver al joven Near socializando con alguien más sin pelear, ser sarcástico, grosero o distraído. Aun que por otra perspectiva tenía la fuerte corazonada de que, si Mello llegaba a ver como el albino entablaba amistad con una chica, seguramente explotaría en puro coraje y envidia, por que aun que le fuera difícil aceptarlo, Near se había convertido en la persona que mas curiosidad y posesión le daba. Además, podría mal interpretar las cosas y creer que Linda fuese alguien más que una amistad para Near, dejando al rubio nuevamente en segundo lugar respecto a relaciones amorosas.

Se estaba adelantando demasiado!...apenas conocía a esa niña…no…no la conocía! Solo savia su nombre y que era de Rutland. Así que, decidido de una vez, tocó a la puerta y accedió a la habitación, acaparando la atención completa de los dos chicos.

—ha…Ryuuzaki—exclamó Near, jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

—hola Near, venia a invitarte a salir del orfanatorio, con migo, con Mello y con Matt…—exclamó el joven, echando una mirada rápida a la pequeña de un lado, quien al terminar de hablar este, forjó un gesto de asombro.

—salir del orfanatorio?!—Preguntó la chica—eso esta prohibido..no?—

—no, si es con Ryuuzaki no esta mal…—contestó el albino.

—así es—reforzó el pelinegro—soy el único con derecho a sacarlos del lugar y llevarlos conmigo—después izo una pausa y miró con detenimiento a la niña—tu quien eres?—preguntó.

—ha!..me llamo Linda—contestó, un poco tímida—he llegado hace solo pocos días a Wammys—

—valla…bienvenida…—después, el mayor tomó asiento a un lado de los dos jóvenes—Roger me habló de ti, me ha dicho que eres muy hábil e inteligente, también que tienes talento para el dibujo—.

La pequeña sonrojó ante el comentario y escondió tras su espalda el dibujo que llevaba inacabado del juguete de Near.

—no quieres acompañarnos a tomar algo ala cafetería?—preguntó Ryuuzaki, en verdad bastante curioso de conocer mas a la pequeña y sus intenciones con Near, pero para eso…debía poder ganarse su confianza, al igual que con los otros 3 chicos.

—si!—exclamó con emoción—iré!—

—Entonces acompáñenme…—y se paró para salir del cuarto, con los dos jóvenes tras de el, aun uniformados.

Llegaron hasta la entrada del orfanatorio, lugar en el que, aun a pocos metros de llegar, Linda pudo mirar a Mello y al pelirrojo en la puerta. Entonces su expresión de alegría cambió a una de angustia o nervios. Se sobó las manos y escondió tras de Near, quien al notar su extraño, mas si embargo, razonable comportamiento, la dejo estar tras de el. Ya era muy lógico que Linda se escondiera de Mello, y es que en su primer encuentro, el rubio no había sido nada amable con ella, además de asustarla y ofenderla, el chico ya tenia un carácter muy fuerte y agresivo con las perronas.

Y justo cuando Mello percibió la presencia de Ryuuzaki y Near, logró también distinguir como aquella niña de la vez pasada les acompañaba. Forjó un gesto de molestia y fastidio al verla.

—que te pasa, Mello?—pregunto su acompañante de al lado.

—he?...—le miró—ha…nada, mira!—volteó con Ryuuzaki, quien a pocos momentos estaría a su lado—ya vienen…—

Los tres llegaron a la entrada donde Mello y Matt les esperaban, y Ryuuzaki pudo presenciar con facilidad el nerviosismo de Linda por Mello, pero desconocía las causas, y al ver al rubio, notaba como este le lanzaba casuales miradas amenazadoras de "no te me acerques" a la pequeña.

Después de unos instantes, Ryuuzaki llamó a Watari para que les llevara a alguna cafetería.

Al recibirles en la limosina, los cuatro chicos ya se encantaban bien divididos. Mello y Matt charlando en una esquina, mientras Linda platicaba y contaba cosas al albino, quien desinteresado miraba por la ventana. Ryuuzaki observó que de vez en cuando, el rubio miraba con perversidad a la chica, intentando asustarla o hacerle saber que el era superior o…desconocía sus verdaderos motivos, pero aseguraba con certeza que el chico no disfrutaba bastante de la presencia de la menor.

En pocos instantes, llegaron a una cafetería enorme, muy elegante y para su suerte, semi vacía. Mello y Matt fueron los primeros que al entrar. Decidieron el lugar en el que se sentarían, y fueron a tomar mesa cerca de una ventana que daba vista al hermoso jardín trasero del establecimiento.

Después llegaron los otros. En un lado de la mesa, se encontraban Mello y Matt, mientras en el otro, Near y Linda. A Ryuuzaki le dejaron uno de los extremos sobrantes.

—me alegra que nos reunamos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo…casi olvido la ultima vez que les saqué del orfanatorio….—exclamó el mayor, para intentar establecer una posible conversación que incluyera a todos los presentes.

—si!—contestó Mello en primer lugar—a mi también me alegra que nos trajeras aquí!—

—ya me fastidiaba estar todo el día encerrado en Wammys…—comentó el pelirrojo, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Near y Linda no mencionaron nada. Una por que no conocía del nada a los chicos con los que estaba ahora, y el otro por que no le apetecía charlar.

Ryuuzaki creyó conveniente motivarles a opinar algo.

—y, Linda, supongo que ya conoces a Mello y…—

—no!—exclamó el rubio, sin dejarlo terminar de hablar….y es que si la chica lo delataba, por a ver sido tan grosero y tosco con ella y Near, seguro se metería en problemas—aun no nos conocemos!—dijo con una sonrisa.

Linda comprendía lo que sucedía y decidió seguir la corriente al chico.

—valla…—comentó Ryuuzaki al notar la rapidez con la que el rubio contestaba—entonces este seria un buen momento, mira, linda, el se llama Mello—

La chica le observó nerviosa.

—Mello, ella es Linda, ha llegado al orfanatorio hace solo unos días—

—ha!...mucho gusto, Linda—contestó con hipocresía, mientras le extendía una mano para saludar.

—ha…si…—y ella, un poco insegura, le dio la suya para estrechar su "primer encuentro".

—el es Matt—comentó Ryuuzaki de nuevo, mirado al pelirrojo, quien solo se limito a saludarle con una sonrisa de lejos. Linda también le sonrió, aun que realmente no prestaba tanta atención a ese joven, quien a solo segundos de lo pasado, comenzó jalar la ropa de Ryuuzaki.

—que pasa?—preguntó.

—tango hambre…—

—Matt!—le reprendió el rubio, por semejante conducta tan grosera e irrespetuosa hacia Ryuuzaki.

—pero tengo hambre….—exclamó de nuevo—tu también debes tener mucha hambre…no desayunaste nada y ya son las 2 de la tarde…—pero Mello no dijo nada.

—lo siento…—exclamó Ryuuzaki—are que les traigan las cartillas ahora mismo. Siéntanse libres de pedir lo que quieran—después, el pelinegro se retiro de su lugar y a pocos minutos, en los que los chicos charlaron por separado entre ellos, el mayor regreso con una chica que entrego los pequeños libros del menú a los jóvenes.

—que es lo que comerán?—preguntó el pelinegro minutos después.

—yo…yo quiero galletas…y una malteada!—exclamó Linda.

—esta bien, eso es todo?...—preguntó de nuevo.

—si…eso es todo, no tengo mucha hambre, desayune esta mañana—

—bien, y ustedes?...Near, Mello, Matt?—miró a los chicos.

Tanto Mello, como Near, morían de hambre para ese entonces. No haber desayunado esa mañana los estaba matando, y si por ellos fueran, y ahora mismo estuviesen en Wammys, estarían por su segundo plato de comida…pero ahora no, debían ser un poco mas respetuosos y no pedir demasiado, después de todo, quien pagaría seria Ryuuzaki y no querían darle molestias.

—yo quiero una hamburguesa, soda, papas y…he…—el pelirrojo siguió leyendo el pequeño menú—y pie! De chocolate—

—Matt!!—gritó Mello sonrojado—no seas grosero!...ni si quiera puedes comerte todo eso!—

—si, si puedo! Tengo hambre!—respondió.

—desayunaste esta mañana!—

—si…pero ahora tengo hambre…y tu no desayunaste, por lo que debes estar muriendo ahora mismo…—

—no!—

—esta bien, Mello—exclamó Ryuuzaki, sonriendo ante el buen apetito del pelirrojo…quien desde que tenia memoria, siempre había comido bastante bien…—deja que pida lo que quiera, tu pide lo que quieras también—

—no, solo quiero un helado de chocolate, es todo…—exclamó, aun con las mejillas rojas.

—estas seguro? No deseas algo mas?...—

—no…así estoy bien…—

Definitivamente eso no bastaría para saciar su apetito…pero si no deseaba pedir nada mas, entonces ya no se le podía obligar.

—de acuerdo…—entonces miró a Near—que es lo que pedirás?—

—pues la verdad hasta que llegamos a la cafetería moría de hambre…pero ahora me duele el estomago y tengo nauseas….—exclamó el chico.

—bien, no importa, te pediré algo, come lo que puedas—

—pero no tengo hambre ya…me duele el estomago…—

—si no comes nada te dolerá la cabeza mas tarde. Voy a pedir algo por ti—

Entonces, momentos después, la misma chica que les izo entrega de los menús, se izo presente a la mesa y tomó nota de los pedidos.

Unos diez minutos después, la orden ya estaba servida sobre la mesa.

En ese instante, Near se tapó la boca y recargó sobre la mesa, echando la cara hacia el piso y evitando a toda costa mirar u oler la comida.

—Near aquí tienes…—y Ryuuzaki le colocó un plato con una rebanada de pie frente—intenta comer…—

Pero el albino negó con la cabeza y se quedó con la cabeza recargada en la mesa.

—Near, quieres galletas?...—y Linda tomo una galleta de su plato e intentó dársela al chico en la boca.

Ryuuzaki sonrió ante la escena, definitivamente, no seria un experto en amor, pero allí había algo entre la niña y Near, o tan siquiera un sentimiento de ella hacia el.

—no, Linda, no quiero…—la ignoró.

Por su parte, Matt envolvió el pequeño paquete de papas en una servilleta y al pie de chocolate le posiciono a una esquina. Solo continuó para comer la hamburguesa y tomar soda. Un comportamiento algo extraño a los ojos del rubio, quien solo comía a pequeñas cucharadas el helado en su vaso.

Y entre dulces, pasteles y malteadas, Ryuuzaki tomaba lo que le apetecía sobre la mesa y le comía.

Unos instantes después, Mello acabó con su postre, pero como había de esperarse, aun tenia hambre, y mucha. Matt devoró la hamburguesa en un instante que el rubio descuido y ahora continuaba con las papas…pero no las comió el…no aun…tomó una con cuidado, asegurando ser observado por Mello y se la extendió hasta los labios.

—que..que haces?!—preguntó el rubio.

—abre la boca!..yo ya me llene…—exclamó, aparentando molestia. A su sorpresa, el chico obedeció y abrió la boca, dejando que el pelirrojo le alimentara unas tres veces seguidas, pero después, y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba tomando papas de la pequeña bolsa sin que su amigo se lo indicara. Después de acabar con ellas, Matt tomó el pie de chocolate y lo posicionó en medio de el y Mello. Partió un trozo con la cucharilla de postres y se lo llevó a los labios del rubio.

—Matt…que estas haciendo?...—preguntó Mello con fastidio—pediste todo esto y no te lo estas comiendo!...te dije que no podrías comer todo!—

—da igual…te lo estas comiendo tu…—contestó con una sonrisa burlesca, a la que Mello mejor calló y bajo la mirada—ya…ahora que tienes?—inquirió.

Sin darse cuenta, tal vez abría lastimado los sentimientos de su amigo. Aun que fuera fuerte, era la persona más sensitiva cuando se trataba de quedar bien con los demás.

El rubio no contestó, su gesto le revelaba como sentido y ofendido a la vez.

Para este entonces, ni Ryuuzaki ni Near ni mucho menos Linda presenciaban o prestaban atención a lo que el pelirrojo y su amigo hacían.

—Ryuuzaki, se puede salir a la parte de allá?—preguntó de repente Mello, señalando el jardín verde que se contemplaba a través del vidrio.

—supongo, debe ser parte de los comedores, allá fuera hay varias mesas también—

—puedo salir?—preguntó nuevamente, ignorando por completo a Matt, a quien también daba la espalda.

Ryuuzaki arqueo una ceja—por que quieres salir?...—

—es que me siento un poco sofocado aquí dentro…—

No era una escusa bastante ingeniosa…pero era creíble.

—esta bien, puedes salir, pero si de algún modo los trabajadores te prohíben la entrada al jardín, regresas de inmediato—.

—si, regresare pronto, solo quiero salir un momento—después se paró y retiro de la mesa. Matt tomó el plato con el pie y salió tras el.

—Ryuuzaki—llamó Near, una vez que los otros dos se retiraron.

—que pasa, Near?—

—lo del examen de esta mañana….—

—si, que tiene?—

—yo…—entonces guardo silencio unos momentos y se preparo a decir lo que debía—lo reprobé a propósito…—

Tanto Linda como Ryuuzaki cambiaron a un gesto de miedo y sorpresa a la vez…habían escuchado bien? Near había reprobado el examen a propósito?!...Near?!...hubo un silencio escalofriante hasta que Ryuuzaki se decidió a preguntar sus motivos.

—por…por que has hecho eso, Near?—

—por que…yo…—bajó la mirada—ya no quiero que Mello se desquite conmigo…no quiero que se moleste conmigo por ser siempre el primero….—

—Near…— el mayor posicionó con calidez sus manos sobre los hombros del albino e intentó enderezarle para que le mirara a los ojos—no debes hacer eso…—

—pero…esa es la única forma de que el no se moleste con migo, es la única forma de que no me insulte o agreda…intenté hablar una ocasión con el, pero estalló histérico e intentó golpearme…—

Esas cosas Ryuuzaki no las savia…nunca se las contaba…ni Mello, por supuesto, ni tampoco Near.

—Near, escucha, me alegra que sientas un poco de compacion por Mello, también que intentes ponerte en su lugar…pero esas no es la forma de resolver este problema…—

—entonces que? Que es lo que debó hacer?—

—sigue dando lo mejor de ti, y si a el le gusta, que te respete, y si no, solo le queda seguir con sus berrinches y caprichos…—

—pero el da lo mejor de si!...lo entiendo, debe sentirse muy molesto por que trabaja mas que yo y…—

—eso quiere decir que aun le falta mas…el que llore y agreda para que tu repruebes un examen no es mas que inmadurez, el lo que desea es ser el primero, tener lo que quiere en sus manos, pero si no sabe conseguir las cosas con su propio esfuerzo, entonces quiere decir que aun le falta!...—exclamó—ignora esos detalles de su mal comportamiento, trátalo como a persona, ofrécele tu ayuda, tu apoyo, pero no, y nunca repruebes o dejes pasar una oportunidad para que el la tome. De esta forma solo lo estarías dañando…—

—pero! El en verdad se esfuerza…—

—si, y eso es lo que me agrada de el, es una persona fuerte a pesar de las derrotas que sufre, sigue adelante…—

—que hago?—preguntó, un poco decepcionado de si mismo—ya he reprobado el examen…que le digo?—

—déjalo, no se lo comentes…veras su reacción y no quedaras tan satisfecho después de todo…—

—si…—

—pero no vuelvas a hacer lo mismo…tu lo dijiste anteriormente, no lo recuerdas?...no te dejes vencer por las emociones. Tus emociones hacia Mello te llevaron a tomar esa decisión tan tonta…—

Era cierto…al día antes del examen, paso en vela pensando y deduciendo las posibilidades de reprobar el examen al día siguiente.

—lo siento…—murmuró—ya..ya no lo volveré a hacer…—

Ryuuzaki simplemente sonrió.

Para ese entonces, Mello ya se encontraba vagando en silencio por aquel área verde del establecimiento. Un lugar pequeño, pero muy bien acomodado y cuidado, con arboles, flores y decoraciones muy agradables, aparte de unas 4 mesas a los alrededores, completamente vacías.

—Mello, ya!...hazme caso…—exclamaba el pelirrojo con desesperación—que hice?...—

—idiota! Deja de seguirme y vete de regreso con Ryuuzaki!...déjame solo…—

—no…dime que fue lo que hice!...estas molesto?—

Pero entre mas se interesaba por preguntar, mas importunaba al rubio.

—que me dejes solo! Estoy bien, solo lárgate!—

Pero estaba más claro que el agua de que su amigo no se retiraría. Y mientras caminaba a su frente, el joven aprovecho y, cuando, con una mano sostenía aun el platillo del pie, con la otra, rodeó la cadera de Mello, quien, un poco conmocionado por la acción, se quedo inmóvil unos segundos.

—Matt, te juro que si no te desapareces de mi vista…—

No termino su frase…no pudo…sus labios fueron bruscamente sofocados por los del pelirrojo.

Un beso ♥.

Que era eso?! Que significaba eso?!...

Matt, con la ternura e inocencia del primer beso, juntaba simplemente sus labios con los del rubio, ni usaba la lengua, ni entre abría la boca, nada! Solo intentaba de satisfacer su curiosa necesidad. Era tan inocente como las intenciones con las que lo proporcionaba.

Mello por su parte, con los ojos bien abiertos, no se creía lo que estaba pasando…eran los labios de su mejor amigo los que ahora mismo violaban los suyos, vírgenes.

Sus corazones latían con rapidez y lo único que sentían en ese momento, era la sangre subir con fuerza a sus rostros y un extraño revoloteo en el estomago, también sintieron un fuerte dolor…pero…era un dolor agradable…el primero que sentían en sus vidas con tanta intensidad…un dolor en el pecho, un hueco, un revoltijo…no se podía explicar exactamente con palabras sentimiento tan hermoso, pero sin duda alguna, era la cosa mas fantástica que se podía experimentar.

El aire revolvió sus cabellos, después movió sus ropas, pero en ningún momento los separo a ellos.

La esencia de la tierna caricia seguía siendo impactadora y suave, tanto como para que los dos chicos desearan continuarla…pero entonces, Mello comenzó a sentir miedo…eso estaba mal! Matt era su mejor amigo…no tenia que besarlo de esa manera!...no debía dejarse utilizar de esa manera!...además de que los dos eran hombres…esto no estaba bien…nada bien, y el simple echo de exponerse en un área publica, afortunadamente desolada y oculta por el momento, lo asustaba mas.

De un brusco movimiento, empujó al pelirrojo y se separó de el.

—IMBÉCIL!!...—gritó con miedo y coraje, llevándose al mismo tiempo una mano a la boca, y buscando respaldo detrás para apoyarse…topó con el tronco de un gran árbol y ahí recargo, acorralado por Matt—que hiciste?!!...idiota…lárgate!!—no estaba molesto…tal vez aparentaba estarlo, pero en verdad solo tenia miedo.

—Mello…no te pongas así…yo…—el otro joven intentó acercarse al rubio, mas sin embargo, este no se lo permitiría.

—no te acerques!!—

Pero el pelirrojo no quiso entender y llegó hasta posar una mano sobre el tronco y rodear por completo a su amigo. No pasaron ni 2 segundo cuando Mello le empujo nuevamente, pero inútil de alejar a Matt…le empujo con fuerzas, le golpeo a los hombros con coraje…pero nada…su amigo situaba fortaleza para permanecer a su lado, y no fue si no hasta que Mello le plantó una cachetada con fuerzas que el chico entró en si…no para alejarse…si no para acercarse mas.

—Mello…—susurró, mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos de la forma más tierna y protectora posible. Fue aquí donde el rubio se echo atrás y soltó en llanto—calma…no pasa nada…— y acarició su pelo mientras dejaba que escondiese el rostro en su pecho—yo estoy aquí…—

Matt comprendía a la perfección el susto que su amigo se estaba llevando en esos momentos

—Matt…—sollozó con miedo—te odio…idiota….—lo odiaba, le temía, mas sin embargo, se refugiaba en el…de el...

—no digas eso—exclamó—sabes que no es cierto…sabes que me necesitas…por que soy la única persona que te soporta y quiere tanto…—

Mello siguió llorando a todo pulmón los miedos del beso pasado, las emociones y sentimientos tan fuertes de su unión…no sabía que hacer…

Por lo tanto, Matt le apresaba con amor a su cuerpo y le consolaba con calidez. Su amigo estaba en un estado tan frágil y maleable. Era su misión cuidarle hasta que recuperara su posición.

—Tranquilo…—le comenzó a mecer en sus brazos—…no pasa nada …—entonces acercó a su oído con una sonrisa--…preciosa…--esto ultimo lo murmuró como un cumplido, haciendo estremecer al chico en sus brazos.

Ambos desconocían el momento en el que el pie de chocolate había ido a dar al piso, quebrando el pequeño plato de porcelana a su lado…pero si de algo estaban seguros, era que, a parte de que su relación seria diferente a partir de ese día, tal vez mas cercana, tal vez mas distante…quedarían los dos, unidos en ese abrazo tan acogedor y reconfortante hasta que las cosas calmaran un poco, y se vieran obligados a regresar con Ryuuzaki, pero por el instante, solo se trataría de consolar a Mihael.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

grasias por leer n.n! y grasias a libis-prometheus y todos aquellos que visitaron mi galeria en deviantart n.n!♥

por cierto, no se realmente si les halla agradado que metiera a Linda en el fic : p pero en dado caso, a los que no les gusto, no se preocupen, por que saldra pronto n.n. a mi en lo personal si me gusta XD, no como pareja con Near,si no ella misma, por que le gusta dbujar XD y ami tb.


	13. un mal día

Aqui esta el capitulo siguiente! n.n! que ya tenia aguardado por ahí...pero dije...solo me falta 1 review para los 100...XD asi que me espero. y muchas grasias Neferura.K por dejarme este numero 100 n.n. aun que he admitir que a mi todos me gustan muxo.

queria comunicar tambien que los lectores del fic han bajado considerablemente...por lo que tal vez me apresure a darle fin ya...tal vez unos 3 cap. mas...no lo se aun, vere como va el status...u.U...a parte de esto, posiblemente me ausente durante durante este proximo mes por las vaaciones n.nu.

y bueno, solo quiero seguirlos animando a leer el fic hasta el final que ya le queda poco y...ha! otra cosa mas XD! muchos me han estado preguntndo sobre con quien se quedara Mello al final! x3 y por lo que veo...la mitad desea que se quede con Near...y la otra mitad con Matt...XD...esto realmente me metera en problemas por que si lo dejo con uno la mitad de los que lee se enfadaran con migo XP...y viceversa...solo puedo decirles una cosa...al final, dejare bien claro la decicion de Mello, ya lo he decidido n.n. mas sin embargo, me gustaría que me dejaran su opinion sobre el final, yo con gusto los escucho, tal vez y hasta cambie algunas cosas con sus opiniones♥.

---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥--♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥---♥

Tras esconderse en Matt para que nadie le notara el rastro de conmoción y pena, Mello y los demás llegaron a Wammys de aquella gran cafetería, después de pasar las últimas 2 horas con agrado, charlando debidas cosas y experiencias del tiempo.

Al entrar por la puerta superior del orfanatorio, Mello y Matt partieron en silencio hasta la habitación del rubio, lugar en que aseguraron con llave la puerta y ambos tomaron asiento sobre la cama.

Mello permanecía ya bastante serio desde lo sucedido en el establecimiento, y de ninguna manera dejaba que sus ojos cruzaran con los del pelirrojo. Pero a pesar de ello, durante todo el camino en limosina, no dejaba de apresar el brazo de este mismo y esconderse en su hombro para evadir a otros.

Matt también guardaba terrible silencio desde lo ocurrido, pero ello se debía al respeto y precaución que tenia con el rubio. No deseaba molestarle, ni hacerlo sentir mal, y por ello, esperaba con calma y esperanza que su amigo fuera el primero en comenzar la obligada charla a la que se habían involucrado con aquel beso.

—Matt…—murmuró quedo el rubio, con la mirada al suelo, llamando la atención del otro joven, quien atento a escuchar sus próximas palabras, tomó un lugar mas cerca al mayor.

—que pasa?..—preguntó.

—por…por que?...—el pelirrojo arqueo una ceja al no comprender su pregunta, pero después de un instante, todo quedó claro.

—por que lo hice?...—

—si…—levantó el rostro con angustia y miro al chico de al lado—por que me besaste?!—estaba exaltado ahora. Demasiado confundido…pero entonces Matt le dedico una mirada de melancolía y dolor…como era posible?...como era posible que el genio de Mello, futuro sucesor para tomar el lugar de Ryuuzaki no comprendiera esto?...era tan distraído? Tan tonto?...todo esto dolía bastante, era una lastima ver como la inocencia del rubio cegaba el evidente sentimiento que su amigo tenia por el. Podría confesarle?...podría decirle lo mucho que le amaba y deseaba?...tenia que hacerlo. Mello seria un genio del todo, pero en situaciones tan sensibles y frágiles como la presente, era solo un novato. Le correspondía revelar su mas profundo sentimiento! Ahora!...el solo pensarlo, hacia que las manos le temblaran y el corazón le palpitara a salir, sin embargo…todo valdría la pena…—Matt…—llamó el rubio de nuevo, con miedo—que fue lo que te pasó?...por que hiciste eso?—

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos un pequeño momento y tomó aire. Después sonrió con sinceridad.

—lo hice por que eres mi amigo—siguió sonriendo.

No era lo planeado a contestar…pero el miedo al rechazo lo controlaba inevitablemente.

—por que eres mi amigo?—no comprendía—por eso?—

—si…escucha…—y tomó con calidez sus hombros—estabas bastante irrazonable en aquel entonces…a mi también me molestó que me ignoraras y ocultaras tus sentimientos…por eso lo hice. Detesto cuando callas lo que sientes, detesto cuando me ignoras…puedo aguantar tus golpeas e insultos…pero jamás tu silencio…—y le cambió un gestó de comprensibilidad y calidez—eres mi amigo, y con aquel beso…solo quiero demostrarte que…sea lo que sea, pase lo que pase…tu siempre podrás confiar en mi, siempre me tendrás a tu lado para charlar…—

Mello calmó un poco con la…extraña, aun que creíble excusa.

—fue por eso?...pero…—levantó una ceja—no debías hacerlo…—exclamó—hubiera preferido mil veces antes que me golpearas a que me besaras…—

Matt rió—Mello…la agresividad se disputa con calma y comprensión…no con mas agresividad. En aquel entonces, eso fue lo primero que pensé para tranquilizarte—

—pero…no lo vuelvas a hacer—contestó, un poco molesto.

—bueno, tal vez lo haga una vez más si te muestras tan distante y me ocultas las cosas—

—no! Olvídalo!—gritó, esta vez, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.

Escuchar aquellos gritos de su amigo, fueron la señal de calma mas satisfactoria de toda su vida….las cosas seguirían igual, el beso quedaría en el olvido y…bueno, tal vez lo del beso jamás se olvidaría, pero tampoco estropearía su amistad.

—entonces prefieres que te golpee?—comentó jugando el pelirrojo, mostrando una radiante sonrisa a la que Mello observó solo unos instantes, pues para ese mismo momento ya sabía que el joven se le vendría encima en cualquier momento. Y así fue. Intentando recuperar aquella intima amistad con su amigo, Matt apresó a Mello contra la cama y su cuerpo, incitando al mayor a jugar.

—Matt quítate!—gritó, mas sin embargo, comenzó a reír—me estas aplastando!...—siguió riendo, exigiendo con movimientos cautelosos que le dejaran respirar, pero el joven sobre su cuerpo solo podía disfrutar de la unión que les privilegiaba ser tan unidos…como amigos solamente…—Matt!...—gritó con sorpresa al sentir como el chico le mordía suavemente el cuello…pero eso no le importó, y lo tomó como un simple juego—no me muerdas!—se echo a reír mientras el pelirrojo seguía jugueteando con el…maldiciéndose mil veces y cautivando una repugnante impotencia de alcanzar al amor de su vida.

En la habitación de juegos, Ryuuzaki se hacia presente al lado de Near y Linda, quienes tranquilos, jugaban amistosamente.

Durante las siguientes horas, el mayor se dio un poco de tiempo para darse a conocer ante Linda y averiguar sus intenciones con el joven Near, así mismo, el albino aprovechaba para meterse en las platicas ajenas y encontrar el motivo por el cual Ryuuzaki mostraba tanto interés en la chica.

Justo a las 7 de la tarde, una multitud de menores yacía en el pasillo cerca a la oficina de Roger con impaciencia. Y es que esa hora, era la hora anunciada para verificar sus calificaciones del examen anterior en las largas listas que el anciano colocaba sobre frisos.

Near no se tomó la molestia de salir a esos rumbos, y es que, aparte de que conocía su calificación reprobatoria a la perfección, quería evitar cualquier mirada sorprendida de los demás chicos sobre el, acorralándolo y discriminando por su baja puntuación.

Linda se quedó al lado del albino mientras el orfanatorio completo se mataba por mirar las listas de resultados…entre ellos Mello, quien al ver sorprendido la baja puntuación del examen de Near y ver que la mayor y mejor calificación había sido la suya, se apresuro a decircelo a Matt, quien emocionado de igual manera le felicitaría mil veces antes de contárselo a otros, que también alagarían y elogiarían al rubio.

Pero, a pesar de tener una calificación tan buena, y estar por encima de Near….algo lo incomodaba por dentro…lastima?...culpabilidad?...aun recordaba con claridad las palabras que el albino le había dicho en las bañeras. Sus comentarios burlescos le ofendían….asi que no tenia ni la menor intención de correr a burlarse o molestar al niño genio…mas sin embargo, si sentía la potente necesidad de averiguar sus motivos al reprobar el examen…recordaba al chico comentando algo sobre pasar la noche en vela…posiblemente eso le habría afectado…pero…por que no habría dormido bien? Que era lo que le había quitado tanto tiempo por la noche?...quien?...y entonces la recordó a ella…Linda…

Furioso, se retiró de donde toda la multitud verificaba las listas sobre los frisos y se dirijió a donde Near y, seguramente, aquella niña se encontraran.

Todo había sido culpa de Linda…si no hubiera sido por ella, Near habría pasado el examen seguramente y….que era lo que pasaba? Acaso no le alegraba tener mejor calificación que el albino? No le alegraba vencerle?...no…por que una tercera persona se interpuso entre ellos, y para ser una victoria valida, nada ni nadie debía interrumpir.

Con furor pateó la puerta de la habitación en que Near se encontraba y se dejó ver por los dos chicos ahí presentes, jugando sobre el suelo.

Near le miro un poco confundido. Era mas que notable la expresión de coraje en el rostro de Mello, pero desconocía realmente sus motivos de furia…a caso venía a reclamarle por haber reprobado el examen?...no lo creía posible…y no fue si no hasta que el rubio habló, que se dio cuenta que el asunto no se trataba de el…si no de Linda.

—te dije que no te hicieras a un lado la vez pasada!!—gritó el mayor, mientras se acercaba a la chica, quien asustada había quedado inmóvil sobre el piso al contemplar los ojos amenazadores del joven—eres una entrometida!!—la tomó de la blusa y le levantó un poco. No intentaba ni pensaba golpearla, solo deseaba darle un buen susto.

—Mello que te pasa?...—preguntó Near, un poco alerta a los movimientos del otro.

—que?!..Me pasa que esta mocosa se esta entrometiendo!...ya saves bien de que hablo!—

—no, Mello! No se de que hablas!—

—no te hagas imbécil!...no saliste de tu cuarto para ver las calificación, siempre lo haces, y ahora no…eso significa que ya savias lo de tu baja puntuación, no es así?—

—sospechaba, por pasar toda la noche despierto que sería baja…por eso es que me quede aquí encerrado—

—hay algo mas! Ella fue la que te distrajo toda la noche—miró a la pequeña, a quien aun tomaba con fuerzas de la ropa—verdad?!—

—no digas tonterías! Ella ni si quiera estuvo aquí por la noche…—

—no me haces idiota! Near, se que estuvo aquí! Que gran casualidad es que desde su llegada a Wammys y encuentro contigo, te hallas pasado la noche en vela y bajaras tus calificaciones!!—

Near miró tras de Mello y altero un poco…mas sin embargo, siguió con la discusión.

—ya te he dicho que ella no estuvo aquí!—

—claro que si!—y entonces empujó con brusquedad a Linda hasta el piso—mas te vale no meterte!!—le gritó a la joven.

—yo no he hecho nada!—exclamó, un poco insegura—todo lo estas inventando!...—

—me dices que estoy mintiendo?!—acercó su cara a la de ella.

—si! Yo nunca estuve con Near por la noche, tampoco le distraje de sus estudios…—y se fue a refugiar tras del albino.

—ella no fue la culpable—exclamó el chico—mas sin embargo…puede que en un futuro me tome tanto tiempo para cuidarla de ti que descuide mis estudios…—

Esas palabras le hirvieron la sangre…estaba diciendo que esa mocosa era mas importante que el?!...acaso por ella dejaría a un lado sus estudios?!!...esto tenía que ser una broma…una broma de muy mal gusto.

—estúpido!—gritó dolido—dejaras que ella se interponga?!!—la miró con rabia—dejaras que detenga nuestra rivalidad?!!...nuestra competencia por …—

—Mello…—entonces Near se puso de pie—lo dije cuando éramos niños…aquí la única persona que esta compitiendo eres tu…—

Pero no terminó su frase. Una fuerte golpe le había sido plantado por el rubio, quien furioso y cegado por las emociones, se dejó llevar…y por primera vez en su vida, lograba insultar físicamente al chico.

Near se agacho nuevamente y se llevo una mano a la mejilla.

—Mello, déjalo!!—Linda se puso de pie y corrió para empujar al mayor, quien, con mucha mas fuerza, le detuvo en su intentó por derrumbarle. Pero Linda continúo con lo que quería comunicar—esta clase de cosas es lo que obtiene Near por querer llevarse bien contigo?!!...no lo entiendo!!!—

Mello tampoco lo entendía.

—Near reprobó el examen a propósito para que tu pudieras tener la calificación mas alta y te alegraras…pero en cambio…vienes aquí a insultarnos y le golpeas!!—la pequeña estaba furiosa…realmente no hallaba lógica alguna a este joven que tenia parado a frente suyo—Ryuuzaki tenia razón! Eres un inmaduro!...un idiota!—

Y Mello, con más coraje aun, estaba dispuesto a soltarle un golpe mas a la chica, pero una mano le detuvo.

—Mello! Ya basta!!—exclamó esta persona detrás del rubio…Ryuuzaki.

—Ryu…—estaba asustado, molesto, arrepentido, confundido y era que tantos sentimientos pudiesen relacionarse tan bien en uno solo?...

Estaba molesto con Linda por ser una entrometida y soltarle en la cara todas sus verdades de una forma bastante directa.

Estaba confundido con Near por haber reprobado el examen a propósito y brindarle el primer lugar, además, se sentía arrepentido del golpe que acababa de darle.

Se encontraba asustado por que ahora mismo Ryuuzaki le tomaba de una mano con fuerza y le dedicaba una mirada bastante amenazadora.

Ya no savía que hacer…que decir…

—ven conmigo ahora mismo!—mandó el pelinegro, con un tono bastante molesto y firme. Jaló con fuerzas de la muñeca de Mello hasta la salida.

—Ryuuzaki..yo…—

—no quiero que hables con migo!—exclamó—te llevare con Roger y allá explicaras con el lo que tengas que explicar!...si me das alguna excusa ahora mismo lo mas probable es que me compadezca de ti y termine perdonando todo…como siempre!—

Y mientras Mello era dirigido a la oficina del anciano, Near y Linda aun permanecían en la habitación de juegos.

El albino yacía aun cabizbajo con la mano sobre su mejilla, y Linda, conmocionada por ver al albino en semejante estado, se decidió a consolarle.

—Near…—se acercó a el—lo siento…todo fue culpa mía…—y puso una de sus manos sobre la cabellera del chico.

—no Linda…no fue tu culpa…las cosas siempre han sido así…antes de que tu llegaras…—

—si pero..tu dijiste que el jamás te había golpeado…y ahora lo hizo…—

—no importa…estoy bien….—simplemente intentaba no llamar la atención.

—no! No estas bien!!—gritó molesta—debiste golpearle de vuelta! O tan siquiera llamar a Ryuuzaki que estaba detrás para que te auxiliara!—

—yo…siempre pensé que Mello era quien no se atrevía a tocarme de esa forma…pero…soy yo quien no se atreve a pelear contra el…—

Linda comenzó a sobar sus manos con nervios, mientras miraba como Near jugaba con uno de sus mechones.

—lo siento…—murmuró la pequeña.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya presente en la oficina, frente a Roger y al lado de Ryuuzaki, Mello yacía nervioso en un asiento.

—ha..Ryuuzaki…Mello…ha que han venido?—preguntó el mayor con interés. Teniendo como única reacción, una mirada inoportuna del pelinegro a Mello. Le indico con ello, que procediera con una buena explicación.

—yo…—comenzó el menor—quiero que saques a Linda de este orfanatorio!!—gritó, cosa a la que Roger alteró un poco.

—que estas diciendo?—preguntó—pero por que quieres que haga algo así?—insistió el mayor .

—por que..!!!—pero Ryuuzaki le interrumpió al instante.

—Mello! No has venido a quejarte! Si no cuentas ahora lo que sucedió en la habitación, seré yo quien diga a Roger lo que presencié!!—

—no!! Yo no hice nada malo!!—

—Mello, golpeaste a Near!!—gritó, ahora también histérico.

—se lo tenía bien merecido!! Y hubiera echo lo mismo con la idiota de Linda si no hubieses interrumpido!!—

—Mello esto no tiene sentido!! Por que lo hiciste?!—

—por que es una entrometida!! Y…y por que Near reprobó el examen a propósito!—

—que dices?...—inquirió el anciano sorprendido.

—Near reprobó este examen a propósito!!—

—Mello! Lo hizo por que quería darte el primer lugar a ti!—comentó Ryuuzaki.

—no! Lo hiso por que me tiene lastima!! No necesito de ella!! Lo odio! Odio a Linda! Y odio estar en este maldito lugar!...—después bajo de su asiento—quiero largarme de aquí!!—

—anda! La puerta esta abierta!—le indicó Ryuuzaki—solo quiero saber lo que aras allá fuera sin ayuda…—

—puedo sobrevivir! No me crees posible? O es que….—recordó las palabras de Linda—me crees un idiota?!!..un inmaduro?!—

Ryuuzaki comprendió ahora…Linda ya le había comunicado las cosas que el pensaba de Mello…que era un inmaduro, que siempre lloraba y hacia berrinches por lo que quería…pero todo era cierto! Y ahora mismo estaba teniendo una tonta rabieta adecuada a un niño de seis años.

—en este momento me estas demostrando que eres un completo inmaduro!…y si sales por esa puerta—indico la puerta de la oficina—yo mismo te sacare del orfanatorio!—

Entonces, con todo el coraje y dolor del mundo, Mello se vio obligado a regresar a su asiento.

Y Roger, quien hasta el momento permanecía incauto ante la discusión de los dos jóvenes, se tendría que hacer cargo de la situación.

—Mello, no se tus razones…y no me interesa saberlas…—exclamó al fin—pero golpear a cualquiera de tus compañeros es sin duda una de las peores cosas que puedes hacer. Cuando eras niño muchas veces perdonaba tu mal comportamiento, sin embargo, ya no tienes seis años...tienes doce! Comprendes?—

Genial! Ahora le estaba hablando como retrasado—Roger, entiendo!! He intento comportarme de acuerdo a mi edad!! Pero ustedes no me dejan!—

—que?—preguntó Ryuuzaki con sarcasmo—acaso no te dejamos ser "maduro" cuando interrumpimos que golpees a otros?—.

—no!—gritó molesto—estoy harto! No quiero que me digan lo que debo hacer! tampoco quiero que Linda este en el orfanatorio!!—

—Mello, comprende—exclamó el anciano—las cosas no son como tu quieres que sean—

—lo se!—era extraño…el mismo se contradecía…lo sabia "todo".

—y menos te gustara el castigo que tendrás durante los próximos días…—comentó Ryuuzaki, un poco mas calmado del cólera pasado.

Mello rechinó los dientes y apretó las manos…aun no le daban el castigo...y lo peor de todo..es que tendría que aceptarlo sin quejas…

—ayudaras a las encargadas a cuidar de los mas pequeños por un mes—indicó el mayor.

—ha!..y aparte de pedir disculpas a Near—agregó el pelinegro—pasaras tres horas diarias a su lado, haciendo lo que a el le parezca, durante este mismo mes—

—que?! Al demonio, No!!—gritó—Roger! Ryuuzaki no puede decirme eso! El castigo es solo lo que me has dicho tu!...—

Roger se encogió de hombros—has lo que Ryuuzaki dice…—

Y sumamente molesto, se levantó de mala gana de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Ryuuzaki eres un idiota!...—e iba a seguir insultándole desde la entrada, pero el pelinegro, dándole la espalda, le indico con una seña el número dos.

—dos meses…—exclamó Ryuuzaki—en vez de uno…—

y así, imposible de lograr mejorar alguna cosa, salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

—que fastidio..—Exclamó el joven con calma—ha estado muy irrisible últimamente…—

—si, no es para preocuparse…con el tiempo cambiara…—contestó el anciano a su lado.

—pero…el no era así...—

—lo se…—comentó, riendo un poco—nadie es "así" a los doce años—

Entonces Ryuuzaki también rió…era difícil de comprender…pero muy natural…a la edad que tenía el rubio, los cambios de actitud tan drásticos eran de lo mas normales. Aparte de la rebeldía y provocación a sus mayores.

x——x——x——x——x—-x——x——x——-x——-x——-x——x——-x——-x——x——x——-x——x——-x

ya era bastante! No podía con mas! Todos estaban en contra de el! Primero la tonta de linda, después la lastima de Near, Roger en la oficina y Ryuuzaki de más. Cuando era mas pequeño, pelear con este ultimo le resultaba hiriente y peligroso…pero ahora…las discusiones entre ellos eran bastantes comunes, así como las reconciliaciones. Y es que desde hacia ya mas de 3 meses que los nervios le carcomían lo poco de paciencia y amabilidad que tenia. Insultaba, retaba y ofendía a sus mayores, especialmente a Roger y al pelinegro, quienes por ser los seres más cercanos y de total confianza, se habían ganado su pésimo carácter. Drásticos cambios de personalidad lo incomodaban y hacían mal humorar al grado de discutir con quien se topara primero. Cosa que le metía en tremendos sermones y reproches del anciano y Ryuuzaki.

Para el rubio, todo lo que hacía estaba bien, todo lo que decía, pensaba y demandaba estaba perfecto. Por tal motivo, no soportaba que le llevaran la contraria o le reprendieran su punto de vista. Por otra parte, Ryuuzaki ya llevaba tiempo ausentándose del trabajo, pero no por motivos obvios, si no por Mello. Le quería y deseaba cuidarlo, aun mas ahora que su carácter cambiaba tan drásticamente y no pasaba por una buena etapa como para afrontar las cosas el solo. Si lo dejaba en Wammys, Roger no tendría tiempo de ocuparse solamente de el, había muchos mas niños que necesitaban de su ayuda como para pasar su tiempo completo enfocándose simplemente en el rubio, quien ahora, mas que nunca, necesitaba de exagerada vigilancia y orientación. Cuando las cosas que decía no eran exactamente lo que pensaba, cuando el coraje de no ser comprendido por nadie le abordara, cuando las preguntas de infinita cuestión le vinieran de la nada y cuando necesitara a alguien en quien apoyarse, Ryuuzaki estaría ahí.

Ahora mismo el joven pelinegro no se atrevía en ir a buscar a Mello. Temeroso de que le volviera a insultar o aun peor, le soltara algún golpe, mejor le dejo partir a solas para que pensara las cosas un poquito más y la calma le regresara.

El rubio, furioso y rechinando los dientes con amargo dolor, se dirigía hasta la habitación de su amigo, quien sin duda, le comprendería y confortaría en una situación como esta…claro, sabiendo pedir el favor.

—Matt!!—abrió la puerta de una patada y entró con apuro al interior del cuarto. Desde ese mismo instante, el pelirrojo, quien yacía sentado en la cama jugando con el portátil, se percató del genio con el que su compañero llegaba a desquitarse. Tomó el videojuego y le colocó en un lugar seguro, lejos del alcance del otro joven—Matt!! …—no sabía que decir…se quedo estático a media habitación mientras el enojo le callaba la voz. Respiraba con desesperación y temblaba ligeramente….si que era nervioso.

—Mello…—el chico se puso de pie y se apuró a ir hasta donde su amigo yacía—que pasa?...por que estas tan molesto?—

Y con esa simple y corta pregunta se sentenciaba a escuchar durante la próxima media hora las quejas y desgracias en la vida del rubio.

—es Near!!—gritó irracible—y la imbécil de su amiga!...y Ryuuzaki!...—

El menor le condujo hasta su cama y le sentó en una esquina. El se posiciono a su lado.

—que te hicieron?—preguntó.

—el idiota de Near reprobó el examen a propósito!!...—

—ya veo…—exclamó, un poco impactado por la noticia….hace tan solo momentos, Mello gozaba su mejor puntuación y victoria…ahora…ya no era nada—díselo a Roger. Tal vez le castigue por hacer tal tontería—

—no!!...—gritó de nuevo, exasperado—fui hasta su habitación y le golpee…!!—y miró al chico de su lado, esperando una respuesta, quien con tan solo figurarse al rubio golpeando al albino le traía una sonrisa que le era imposible de ocultar—no es gracioso!! No te rías!!—

—lo siento…—pero seguía sonriendo—por que le golpeaste?—

—no lo se…—se llevó las manos a la cabeza—ya no recuerdo nada…solo recuerdo que estaba molesto y le golpee….—

—y por que estas molesto?...por golpearle?—

—no!!...se lo tenía bien merecido!!...—contestó. tal vez aun no razonaba bien las cosas…—fueron Roger y Ryuuzaki!—

—te regañaron, verdad?—

El rubio no dijo nada.

Con eso estaba resuelto todo…Mello odiaba ser reprendido…desde pequeño, y ahora eso era lo único que le incomodaba.

—bueno…tal vez golpear a Near no fue lo mejor que…—

—que?!—se puso de pie—si quiera me has preguntado por que lo hice?!!—estaba furioso aun.

Matt arqueó la ceja..ya lo había echo!—supongo que lo golpeaste por que reprobó el examen a propósito…—

—no!! Yo nunca dije eso!!—

Esto era un poco confuso…Matt ponía lo mejor de su parte por lograr leer los sentimientos de su amigo…pero este gritaba y rezongaba a pesar de su favor.

—bueno….tu dijiste que no recordabas por que…—

—idiota!! Te lo dije!!!—

—que?...que me dijiste?—-

—la razón por la que golpee a Near!!—

—no! Eso no me lo dijiste….mencionaste que no recordabas nada!...solo que estabas molesto—

—no es cierto! Te lo dije! Es solo que tu no prestas atención!!—la expresión en su rostro revelaba la mas fuerte de sus emociones al extremo.

Matt suspiró—entonces por que lo golpeaste según tu?—y forjó un gesto de molestia que Mello notó enseguida.

—mira si no quieres escucharme solo dímelo!!—

—no, Mello…no….—

—no prestas atención a lo que te digo y de por si se te ocurre mandarme a la…—

—Mello!—gritó el pelirrojo, poniéndose de pie también— No te he dicho nada! Escucha, intentó comprenderte y tu todo lo que haces es gritar y ponerme de nervios!...no se cual habrá sido tu excusa para golpear a Near, pero seguro que la reprendida la tienes mas que merecida!—

Fue un mal movimiento el que hizo el pelirrojo….y de ello se dio cuenta inmediatamente…muy tarde para remediar lo dicho.

Mello le lanzó una mirada de cólera y desconsuelo a la vez y salió de su cuarto, dando un fuerte portazo tras de el. Era seguro que algunas cosas en Wammys no duraban mucho con las rabietas del joven(n.a: lo digo por las puertas xP).

Y al fin solo…Matt, un poco arrepentido y culpable, se echo de espaldas sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos, sin ganas de ir a calmar al otro desquiciado que seguramente solo se encerraría en su lugar para pasar unas horas…mas tarde, posiblemente, le vendría a buscar a medianoche para pedirle disculpas.

Para este entonces, Mello ya entraba a su cuarto, que no quedaba nada lejos del de su amigo, tras caminar a lo largo del corredor con una mano tapando el gesto en su rostro. Después de asegurar con candado la entrada, se sentó sobre la silla en su pequeño escritorio y escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la pupitre. Después comenzó a sollozar.

Ese día era un asco!...todos estaban a contra suya!...Near, Matt, Roger, Ryuuzaki….definitivamente nadie le comprendía. El lo único que quería había sido defender a Near del tiempo que Linda le quitaba y confortarle por reprobar un examen…pero de algún modo, termino golpeándole…después, intentó charlar con Ryuuzaki, pero este le jaló con fuerzas, haciéndole callar hasta la oficina de Roger, con quien intentó protestar sobre la llegada de Linda, pero fue todo un fracaso y termino castigado al doble. Momentos después, ya molesto, solo quiso desahogarse con su amigo…pero este aparte de mostrar indiferencia, le gritaba encima y le echaba la culpa de estar castigado….nadie lo comprendía! Y a pesar de usar palabras nadie descifraba lo que demandaba!

Tal vez no fuese que nadie lo comprendiera, era que el se negaba a salir de su mundo de protección y razón que le brindaba la niñez.

Se sentía horrible…solo, desdichado y abandonado, de cierto modo también traicionado.

Alguien tocó a su puerta.

De golpe, dejó de llorar y calmó un poco para afinar su voz.

—quien es?!...—gritó, mas sin embargo, aun se hallaba un pequeño nudo en su garganta que le impedía hablar normalmente.

Tocaron de nuevo.

Ya no iba a contestar!...que hablara la persona de fuera si le apetecía, pero no contestaría.

Tocaron una vez mas, esta vez, alguien llamó a su nombre desde fuera.

El rubio, un poco inseguro e incapaz de distinguir de quien se trataba, se dirigió a la entrada, donde paró por unos segundos y secó sus lágrimas bien. Después atendió al llamado.

Era Near. Una de sus mejillas estaba un poco rojiza…producto del golpe.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, intentó cerrar la puerta, pero el albino interpuso en medio y lo detuvo.

—Mello..—exclamó—quiero hablar contigo…—y miró su rostro, notando su nariz rosada y sus ojos llorosos.

—que?!—gritó—que quieres!?...acaso bienes a burlarte?!—

—no!...por favor…quiero hablar contigo…—sus ojos de arrogancia fueron mas que suficiente motivo para que el mayor le permitiera el acceso a su habitación. Al momento de entrar, Mello notó un gran chocolate con moño que Near llevaba en manos.

—de que quieres hablar?!...te divierte verme sufrir?!...es eso por lo que has viendo?!—preguntó colérico el rubio, tomando asiento en su cama.

—no…—el menor comenzó a jugar con su pelo, aun parado al pie de la entrada.

—imbécil, siéntate…—exclamó el otro, esta vez, un poco mas calmado.

Near obedeció y se colocó a su lado.

—Mello…—llamó el chico, mirando al suelo—perdón…—

—ni creas que te pediré disculpas por lo de antes….—exclamó el otro—si has venido a eso, mejor lárgate…—

—no…soy yo el que vino a eso…yo…perdón por reprobar el examen…—

—has visto todo lo que causas?!—Preguntó—si no hubieses reprobado…—calló un momento.

—no me habrías golpeado?—interrumpió el mas joven.

—no…si no hubieses reprobado…yo no habría…— no habría pensado que Near paso toda la noche al lado de Linda…

—que?—preguntó el menor.

—no, nada…no te habría golpeado…—

Y después, sintiéndose un poco culpable por ver el rostro semi escondido de Near tras los curvos mechones de pelo que ni si quieran tapaban la herida del golpe…Mello, se decidió a ser responsable de sus propios actos. Con cuidado, alzó una mano y la llevo hasta la mejilla de Near, quien al sentir el mínimo rose, tembló ligeramente. Alzó la mirada.

—duele…—murmuró.

—no exageres, apenas te toque….—- se sintió tan mal al saber que esa pequeña herida le dolía al chico con el mas mínimo contacto. Le acarició un poco y le dejó después.

—pero duele…..ha!—recordó—he hablado con Roger…te suspenderá el castigo de ayudar a las cuidadoras con los mas pequeños—

—ha…y el de pasar 3 horas contigo?...—

Near agachó el rostro una vez más—no, ese no…—

Mello suspiro, agotado. Y el más chico recordó el dulce con moño que llevaba en manos. Se lo extendió a Mello—ten…—exclamó.

El rubio lo miró.

—es para ti—comentó.

—para mi?...por que?...—

—tómalo…—

Y sin indagar mas, el mayor tomó el chocolate….después de todo, como iría a rechazar semejante oferta?!.

Y después, un poco inseguro de lo que a continuación planeaba hacer, se armó de fuerzas para lanzarse en el próximo impulso y poder dar un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Near. Uno cálido y tierno.

—gracias…—musitó cerca de su oído. Pero Near no dijo nada…a cambio, se llevó una mano a la mejilla sonrosada por la bofetada. Tal acto, le hiso sentir tan miserable y cruel. Ver como Near venía hasta su habitación para disculparse por intentar alegrarlo con lo del examen, y encima, con un golpe en la mejilla que no tenía nada merecido…y todavía aun, se mantenía cabizbajo, callado y quieto, esperando algo de piedad por su parte…que clase de persona seria capaz de maltratar emocionalmente al niño así?...Mello no…

Sin dar previo aviso, el rubio dejó el chocolate a un lado y se acercó más al albino, quien al sentir sus movimientos e intentar reaccionar, ya se encontraba en los brazos del mayor…en su cálido y acogedor consuelo. Su corazón aceleró debidamente.

—Near…—murmuró, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del chico—lo siento…—

Era todo lo que quería…con eso estaba conforme, eso le bastaba para estar en confianza con el desde ahora.

El cálido respirar del mayor se sentía chocar contra el cuello del más chico, haciéndole estremecer por pocos segundos, para después, continuar respirando silenciosamente por la boca y aumentar aun más el curioso escalofrío en Near.

Para este entonces, el abrazo que los unía ya no significaba nada…el perdón ya había pasado y todo estaba resuelto…pero aun seguían juntos. Hasta Near, que hace tan solo momentos dejaba caer los brazos para que el rubio le tomara, ahora posaba con desesperación sus manos sobre su espalda. Acercándolo a su entidad. De pronto una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro—no importa, Mello…—

Mas sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, Matt les escuchaba por el pasillo, repagado a la puerta y por lo que pudo figurarse, ahora los dos con seguridad estaban abrasados…

—mierda…—murmuró, mientras con enfado e impotencia, partía del lugar apresurado.

Recorrió todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Near. Abrió su puerta e inspeccionó con la vista…nadie….estaba solo. Seguidamente se dirigió al comedor y no encontró a nadie tampoco. Un poco impaciente, apuro el paso hasta la habitación de juegos en donde el albino solía pasar horas encerrado…y ahí estaba….

—Hey tu!—gritó el pelirrojo a la persona que buscaba con tanto esmero mientras accedía al gran cuarto.

La pequeña que yacía sentada sobre el suelo, con lápices y hojas derramadas alrededor mientras dibujaba, ocultó el bulto de bosquejos tras su espalda. Después miró a Matt con atención, un poco alerta, pues tratándose del amigo de Mello, no podía esperar a una persona muy amable.

—no me importa ver lo que dibujas…solo quiero hablar contigo…— y se sentó a su lado.

—que quieres?..—preguntó, aun atenta.

—escucha, no te conozco del todo bien…pero por lo que pude presenciar en el café, veo que te gusta Near…—

—que?!—interrogó la joven, alterada y sonrojando un poco—no!...—y comenzó a sobar sus manos con nervios—no…el no me gusta…—bajó la mirada.

—si, seguro…—exclamó el pelirrojo, notando como la pequeña intentaba con desesperación ocultar la verdad—escucha, ahora mismo se esta besando con Mello en…—

—que dices?!!— gritó entonces con esmero, a lo que Matt sonrió por lo bajo y dio por cumplido sus bellacos planes a continuación—no! Eso no puede estar pasando!!...—

—lo sabía, si te gusta entonces—y la miró con ironía, haciéndola callar—te gustaría ser mas cercana a Near?—

—si! Me gustaría!—contestó de inmediato.

—bien, a mi me gustaría ser mas cercano a Mello…pero sabes que?—forjó un gesto de lastima—ellos mismos nos lo impiden…—

—si…que quieres decir?—

—mira...te prometo quitar a Mello para que te quedes con toda la atención de Near, si tu pones de tu parte también, claro…—

—ha! Si! Yo hago lo que sea!..—

Matt sonrió—necesito que seas mi novia—

Y Linda se quedó helada…sin palabras…lo único que pasaba por su mente eran las ultimas palabras del pelirrojo, quien por el momento, le daba un poco de tiempo para que asimilara las cosas.

—que?...—preguntó al fin la chica, bastante desconcertada.

—ya lo dije, quiero que seas mi novia—repitió—así, veras que seguro les hastía y Mello terminara llorando para que te deje—

—pero…como sabes que no será al revés?...como sabes que con esto les dejamos el camino libre para ellos dos?—la pequeña tenia un buen punto, mas sin embargo…

—claro que no, se lo que hago y conozco a Mello. Puedo jurar que no durara ni una semana—

—no…no lo creo…Mello no parece ser ese tipo de personas…y que si le da por igual y al final termina ignorándote?—

—ha…pues para eso ya he ideado otro plan—

—cual?...no piensas involucrarme también, o si?—

—si…—exclamó—pero no temas, que te gustara al final…—y soltó una risita descarada.

—que?!...—

—calma…mira, desde ahora seremos novios, va?—

—si!—contestó emocionada. Realmente deseando pero dudando a la vez el provocar aun que sea un poco de celos en Near.

—escucha, estaremos juntos el día entero, y de ahora en adelante, que no te extrañe si te tomo de la mano o te abrazó ocasionalmente…ha! Y por las noches, iras a dormir a mi cuarto—

—que?!...No! eso esta prohibido!—

—no temas, nadie se dará cuenta, a parte, que tu me busques por las noches no será tan enfermo como si yo lo hiciera, verdad?—

—bueno…si…—exclamó—oye…Matt…—

—si?—

—tu…quieres mucho a Mello, verdad? El es tu mejor amigo y por eso no quieres que este con Near?—

Mejor amigo?..Linda no tenía idea de los verdaderos sentimientos del muchacho hacia el rubio.

—si…—exclamó con una sonrisa—el es mi mejor amigo y por eso no quiero que este con Near—

—no quieres que Mello tenga a alguien especial?—

—no. Seré yo su mejor amigo…pero…no quiero que tenga a nadie especial por el momento…—

—a nadie?...—

Esas preguntas eran bastantes inoportunas…y si las contestaba, posiblemente su plan se vendría abajo.

—mira, si alguien llegara a quererlo mas que yo…entonces supongo que lo dejaría estar con esa persona…—y con eso respondió a todas las dudas de la niña. Efectivamente, cada palabra había sido mentira…y si alguien seria el amante del rubio, ese definitivamente sería el. Pero para quedar con la joven, solo necesitaba mentir un poco—entonces quedamos?—y le extendió la mano para estrecharse el uno al otro, en señal de acuerdo.

—si..—Linda sonrió y le entregó su mano.

Ahora los dos tenían un acuerdo.

—ven..—la llamó el pelirrojo, parándose y jalando a la chica para que le imitase.

—he?...—ella se paró de igual manera y se dejó jalar por el joven—a donde vamos?—

—a mi cuarto!—contestó—ya es hora de dormir—

—ha!..si..es cierto…—

Y los dos dejaron la habitación desolada.

Al pasar por los pasillos, aun tomados de la mano, Matt rogaba por encontrarse con Mello o tan siquiera con Near…ya estaría bien si cualquier niño de Wammys les veía y corría con el cuento a Roger o algún Ryuuzaki!! Eso seria más que genial. Lamentablemente, solo toparon con unos dos o tres pequeños que se iban a dormir, demasiado distraídos como para prestar atención alguna.

Entraron al cuarto de Matt, quien con intención, dejó la puerta sin seguro. Probablemente, Mello llegaría buscándole para pedir o exigir disculpas por la pequeña disputa, y así, de esa forma, les encontrara a el y Linda en el cuarto.

—ve, tu acuéstate de este lado—señalo el joven, indicando uno de los bordes de la cama—yo me acostare contra la pared—

Y la pequeña, sin hacer mas escándalo, se metió entre las cobijas y se acurruco a donde Matt le mostró.

—no vas a dormir?...—preguntó ella.

—no…voy a esperar a Mello…duerme tu si quieres—y sacó por debajo d su cama una pequeña bolsita azul donde guardaba su videojuego portátil. Después se puso a jugar, sentado al lado de donde Linda yacía acostada.

—tu cuarto es mas grande que el mío…—exclamó la pequeña, pretendiendo iniciar una posible charla.

—eso es por que tu cuarto es de los que se acaban de construir hace pocos meses…—exclamó, sin quitar la vista de la pantalla—esos son mas pequeños…—

—valla…supongo que en un comienzo, el orfanatorio tenia a muy pocos niños, verdad?—

—no lo se…desde que yo llegue siempre ha aumentado la cantidad al paso de los años…—

—a que edad llegaste?—

—a los 6 años—

—hah! Pero que chico eras!...en cambio yo acabo de llegar hace apena unos días…y, dime…—entonces sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín—a que edad llegaron Near y Mello?...—

—de Near no lo se…y me importa poco, pero Mello llego a los 4 años, casi cumpliendo los 5—

—ya veo…oye y..!—

Pero Matt se molestó de tener que seguir con la charla y concentrarse en su juego al mismo tiempo—Linda…ya duérmete…—

—que?..Pero…con el ruido de ese juego no me dejaras dormir!—

—pues lo lamento, por que se quedara prendido hasta que Mello llegue—

—yo ya tengo sueño….apágalo…o quítale el sonido si quiera…—

Y fue en este punto donde ambos chicos entraron en total confianza el uno con el otro.

—eso no…—exclamó el pelirrojo.

—Matt…—exclamó con pereza.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Tanto Matt como Linda se alteraron un poco, y pusieron nerviosos de dar a conocer su supuesta relación a la persona del otro lado.

"es Mello" pensó Matt, mientras la chica se hacía ilusiones de encontrarse a Near en el llamado.

Tocaron de nuevo. Matt se dirigió a abrir, y se encontró a la persona menos esperada…

—Ryuu…—

Era el pelinegro, quien curioso, aun fuera del cuarto, se trataba de explicar las razones por las cuales el chico quien acudía a su llamado, le negaba la vista al interior.

—ha…Matt…—

—si, que pasa Ryuuzaki?—

—no..yo…quería hablar contigo…—intentaba ver al interior del cuarto…pero fallaba.

—ha..no puedo, ahora estoy muy ocupado—entonces el joven abrió por completo la puerta—estoy con Linda—.

Y el mayor estaba que no le entraba la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos…Linda estaba acostada sobre la cama de Matt?!...y todavía el pelirrojo tenía el descaro de sonreír?!...que estaba pasando aquí?!...esto debía ser un sueño! Una pesadilla!!.

—Matt…—fue lo único que le llegó a los labios con asombro después del impacto.

—si, que pasa?—preguntó de nuevo.

Linda sobre la cama, aun semi cobijada, miraba a Ryuuzaki y después al pelirrojo, un poco asustada de ser reprendida. Ahora dudaba si este seria un buen plan, e interrogó a Matt con la vista…y este, con un gesto de despreocupación, le dio a entender que todo estaba bien, todo era de acuerdo al plan.

—Matt…—exclamó de nuevo el mayor, bastante absorto aun, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Ahora ambos tenían muchas cosas que explicar.

Definitivamente, los tres niños a los que había cuidado de pequeños ya no eran los mismos, y cada vez les comprendía menos…cada día salían con alguna gracia nueva, no tan agradable. Y ya nada se podía predecir en ellos como en tiempos atrás...

* * *

muxas grasias por leer!♥ el proximo capitulo lo subire una o dos semanas mas...dare tiempo para que algunos lo lean ouO. 

hasta pronto!♥


	14. juegos sucios

HoLa!♥ primero que nada, quero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews el capitulo pasado...T-T...muchos nunca antes lo havían echo, mas sin embargo al darse cuenta del problemita por el que estaba pasando me brindaron su apoyo y animaron a seguir el fic, pues con lo pasado, la verdad ya m daban ganas de dejar el fic en donde estaba o.o...ahora entiendo por que algnos autores dejan estas cosas a la mitad XD...pero yo no lo are, o por lo menos, no planeo hacerlo ya.

grasias a todos los que leen♥.

y por lo pasado...les he echo un super capitulo bieeen largo(el doble de el mas largo que e escrito) XD que haber si no les da flojera leer pero estaba inspirada xp.

si hay algun error, si la lectura sale incompleta o simplemente no comprenden algo(por que laverdad esta un poquito enrredoso -) haganmelo saber, y yo con mucho gusto corrigo las cosas n.n.

* * *

Tras una breve pero bien detallada explicación, Matt hizo ver a Ryuuzaki aquella noche que ahora Linda era su novia, y la quería en verdad. La pequeña por su parte, simplemente asentía a lo que el pelirrojo mencionaba y dejaba comprobar al mayor su relación. 

Ya después de una hora, en la que Ryuuzaki preguntó, e intentó meterse en la cabeza su supuesto amorío, no tuvo nada que decir más solamente aconsejar a los chicos de no meterse en problemas ni hacer nada indebido. Tras eso, salió del cuarto, con un sabor nostálgico y un poco abrumador tras tener que hacerse a la idea que ahora Matt, el niño de 7 años de quien cuidaba hace ya tiempo, tuviera su primer amorío con una niña de su edad. No había de que quejarse…Linda era una pequeña que, como su sobrenombre lo indicaba, poseía bastante gracia y educación, era ordenada, lista y con un gran talento para el dibujo…cual era el problema?...ninguno para inquietarse…solo que Ryuuzaki no quería dejar crecer al niño…no quería que lo hiciera a un lado por la niña…

Durante la noche, Matt siguió esperando a que Mello llegara a la puerta de su cuarto…pero eso no sucedió…pasaron las once, las doce, la una…y Mello no llegaría…decidió ir a dormir, esperanzado de encontrárselo mas tarde por los pasillos.

Al amanecer, Matt indica a Linda que le mire dentro de 1 hora en el patio. Durante ese tiempo, tenía un lapso bastante como para desayunar algo, darse un baño y descansar hasta partir a su punto de encuentro.

Mientras tanto, Matt, aun desesperado por encontrar al rubio, recorría los pasillos, cuartos y áreas del orfanatorio, pero no lo encontraba, y no fue si no hasta que faltaba simplemente unos cuantos minutos para quedar con Linda en el jardín que se decidió a salir.

Ahí en el jardín, encontró a Mello. Estaba jugando con otros niños e ignoraba su presencia hasta el momento, pues discretamente se posiciono bajo el árbol mas grande del patio para esperara a la chica.

El rubio lo notó una vez que el balón con que jugaba, fue a dar directo en dirección suya. Se aproximo amistosamente, intencionado a charlar con el pelirrojo.

—hey Matt!—exclamó al llegar hasta el—quieres jugar? No te había visto durante toda la mañana— su rostro descartaba toda su inocencia y limpia de malas intenciones, realmente solo deseaba olvidar lo del día anterior y ser disculpado mientras los dos jugaban un rato, pero entonces las cosas se tornaron aun peor…

—he…si…—contestó Matt—es que acabo de despertar…no pude dormir bien a noche…—y con una mano, comenzó a sobar la parte trasera de su cuello. La intriga del mayor estaba a punto de cuestionar las razones a su amigo, pero entonces todo quedó bastante claro cuando Linda llegó.

—Matt!!!..—gritó mientras se aproximaba.

Mello arqueó una ceja en señal de desagrado—que…a que viene?...—preguntó en voz baja a su amigo sin que la chica le escuchara, pero el pelirrojo no respondió, al contrario, se dirigió a donde Linda.

—Linda…ven, mira…—y la abraso con cuidado, mientras daba la espalda al rubio, quien como primera reacción, se contrajo un extraño tic de repulsión, pero después, férvido y exasperado por obtener respuesta alguna a lo que sus ojos presentaban, se aproximo a los dos chicos.

—hey..Hey!—interrumpió, jalando a Linda de un brazo para separarla de su amigo—que…que estas haciendo?!—preguntó al joven.

—ha..Matt, pero aun no le has dicho?—exclamó la pequeña con inseguridad mientras se refugiaba tras el.

—no, Linda, aun no sabe pero…—

—que?!...de que hablan?!...—preguntó molesto y temeroso a la vez, teniendo una ligera sospecha de una posible relación entre los dos jóvenes.

—Mello…—y Matt tomó de la mano a la chica, dedicando una mirada sensata y amigable a su compañero—Linda ahora es mi novia—

El rubio dejó caer el balón ante la noticia. Después empuño las manos…rechinó los dientes.

Allá en la oficina de Roger, Ryuuzaki se refugiaba de los pequeños de todo el orfanatorio, descansaba mientras tomaba un poco de te y deleitaba con variedad de pastelillos sobre el escritorio del anciano, que ahora figuraba ser un despacho con tanta comida encima.

Esa misma mañana, Ryuuzaki había ido a contar al mayor lo que logró presenciar en habitación del pelirrojo la noche anterior. Lo describió con miedo e inseguridad…no creía correcto dejar que el joven mantuviera alguna relación con alguien…pero Roger en respuesta, se echo a reír y le pidió que no se exaltara tanto por esas cosas.

—Déjalos…—le pidió el anciano—Matt solo tiene once años, es mejor que se quite tentaciones ahora que podemos vigilarlo y aconsejarle...—

—Pero no creo que sea correcto…—exclamó el pelinegro, sorbiendo de su taza.

—no encuentro ninguna circunstancia en contra….puedes decirme que es lo que te incomoda tanto?—

Realmente sus escusas eran tontas...pero bastante comprensibles…

—no lo se…—y tomó un pequeño pan dulce del escritorio—podría vigilarlo…— que era realmente lo que deseaba. Estar enterado de lo que sucedía ahora con el.

—Claro que no…déjalo –exclamó Roger—en momentos como este, dudo que el chico quiera que le cuides o aconsejes sin que el te lo pida…—

Pero Ryuzaki ya no contesto…tal vez era cierto eso, pero el aun tenía la necesidad de seguirle y estar al pendiente suyo…le costaba realmente mucho trabajo dejarlo tomar sus decisiones y sufrir en algunos casos sus consecuencias.

Y para interrumpir el silencio de la oficina, alguien llegó tocando histéricamente a la puerta.

—Roger!!...abra!!!—era Linda.

—Linda, pasa, aquí estoy…—contestó el anciano—la puerta esta abierta—

—Roger!!—y abrió la puerta. Su cara era de angustia y desconsuelo, estaba agotada y una pequeña gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien.

—que…que pasa?—interrogó el mayor, tiempo en el cual Ryuuzaki ya partía fuera de la oficina, seguro de ser Mello quien ya estaría metiéndose en problemas otra vez.

—es Mello!—exclamó—esta peleando en el patio!—

Y Roger…no muy sorprendido por el aviso, se llevó una mano a la frente e indico a Linda que saliera del cuarto. Después de todo, Ryuuzaki ya había salido de la habitación, en busca del mencionado pleito en el jardín. Entonces rió ligeramente…como era posible que Ryuuzaki partiera de la oficina antes que el en busca del problema que no le correspondía resolver?...Ryuuzaki seguro se metía donde no le llamaban, era demasiado curioso, en especial cuando de los tres chicos se trataba.

Y ahora mismo, el pelinegro se apresuraba a llegar al patio, de donde gritos e insultos de varios chicos se protestaban con escándalo. Lo primero que logró ver al salir del orfanatorio, fue una considerable cantidad de jóvenes arrinconados en uno de los extremos del jardín, observando sin duda alguna el pleito del rubio.

Se aproximo con apuro hasta la escena e intervino entre todos.

Ahí estaba el rubio, abalanzándose sobre su amigo y agrediéndole con ira, mientras este ultimo, intentaba evadirlo y ocasionalmente le retiraba con brusquedad. Los insultos no faltaban, y era Mello quien se desquitaba con su amigo de la forma mas obscena posible, impotente de resolver su enojo con tranquilidad.

Ryuuzaki aun era ignorado por los dos jóvenes, e intentó separarlos. En primer lugar tenia planeado sujetar al pelirrojo, pero estaba mas que seguro de que si llegaba a hacerlo, Mello lo se aprovecharía de su inmovilidad y continuaría agrediéndole. Así que mejor optó por retirar al rubio del lugar.

El rubio ahora yacía bajo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, inmovilizado, buscaba de todas las formas posibles para librarse, pero no lo conseguía. Aun así, no estaba lastimado, y Matt durante toda la pelea, no se atrevió a golpearle, simplemente a empujarle o inmovilizarlo como ahora hacía, pero jamás lo agredió. En ese momento, Ryuuzaki paró justo al lado del pelirrojo—Matt…bájate de el…—le indicó.

—pero…me va a golpear…—

—bájate, lo estas lastimando…— y el pelirrojo obedeció. Entonces el rubio se paró de inmediato para regresar un buen golpe al otro joven, pero Ryuuzaki lo tomo por los hombros con cuidado. Aquí fue donde notó la presencia del pelinegro.

—Ryuuzaki suéltame!!...—gritó colérico mientras se movía con desesperación para sacar su agarre—déjame!!—

Pero Ryuuzaki no imploró nada a cambio y lo dejó cansarse por un momento.

Matt se retiró con Linda.

Y Mello al ver dicha escena, siendo abandonado por su mejor amigo, dejó de ejercer fuerzas al agarre del mayor y se tiró de rodillas al suelo. Ryuuzaki le tomó de un hombro y le encaminó al interior del orfanatorio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt, una vez a solas con la chica en el patio, le comunicó su gran error.

—Linda! Pero que has hecho!—exclamó el pelirrojo.

—nada! Llame a Roger como me lo pediste!—exclamó con preocupación.

—si! Y a Ryuuzaki también!—

—no! Yo no lo llame a el!...el vino solo….—

—Dios…esta arruinando todo…—y quedó pensativo—no se supone que se llevara a Mello…era Roger quien se haría cargo de esto…el nos tomaría a mi y a Mello hasta su oficina…—

—cual es el problema?—preguntó.

—que Ryuuzaki se ha llevado a Mello solamente! No debía ser así!...ahora mismo debe estarle diciendo que ignore mi presencia o deje de dirigirme la palabra…—

—hay no…todo se arruino…—exclamó.

—no, espera...aun no…—

—en verdad esperabas que te golpeara?—preguntó curiosa.

—Si, sabía que lo haría…pero ignore que Ryuuzaki vendría antes que Roger…—

—esta todo bien? Aun no hemos fallado?—

—no, Linda..Aun no, todo va bien...—

—-—-—-—-—-—-—————-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Y en el cuarto del rubio, Ryuuzaki intentaba de charlar lo sucedido con Mello, pero este simplemente yacía sentado con las manos sobre la cabeza, murmurando maldiciones y desquitando su enojo.

—veo que ya has conocido a la novia de Matt, verdad?—preguntó el pelinegro, incado frente al rubio.

—es un imbécil!!—gritó al fin—lo esta haciendo apropósito!! Sabe que la odio!! Por eso lo hace!!!—estaba tan molesto, demasiado nervioso. Temblaba ligeramente.

—Yo no creo que lo haga por molestar…—comentó el mayor.

—claro que si!!—respondió—esta molesto por lo que dije ayer en su cuarto, y por eso se esta desquitando con migo de esta manera!!—

—no, Mello…ya he hablado con el…—

El rubio sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerzas, y una palidez fatal alteró su rostro. Tenía miedo de confirmar que la relación de su mejor amigo y Linda fuera cierta.

—No…—exclamó con miedo, antes de que Ryuuzaki continuara—el esta jugando…si le pido que deje a Linda seguro lo ara y…—

—no. Mello…Matt no esta jugando…— y miró al rubio por unos momentos…instantes en los que sus ojos reflejaron un miedo y coraje imposibles—Linda tampoco esta jugando…—

—no…—sus ojos comenzaron a humedecer—Ryuuzaki no pueden!!...no puede hacer eso!! Como puede preferirla a ella?!!—

—No la prefiere a ella, Mello, tú eres su mejor amigo…—

—entonces por que se ha hecho su novio?!!—interrumpió.

—Eso no quiere decir que te haga a un lado—

—claro!! Ahora pasara todo el día con ella!!...ya no seré su amigo!!—

—Mello, son amigos solamente…si tanto le quieres comprenderás que ahora …—

—no quiero!!—gritó—el no puede estar con nadie!! Solo conmigo! Por que yo soy su amigo!!—

—y eso no cambiara las cosas—Ryuuzaki colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Mello—sigues siendo su mejor amigo, y Linda su novia—

—no!!—una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, pero inmediatamente la limpió con brusquedad.

—no debes enojarte con el por eso…algún día encontraras a alguien que realmente te agrade y…—

—nunca! No dejaría a Matt por ninguna chica!...no soy como el!—

—ahora no lo comprendes, Mello…pero en algún momento, llegaras a encontrar a alguna persona que te agrade realmente…entonces los amigos llegaran a pasar por debajo de todas tus prioridades con esta persona especial…—

—no! No quiero que sea así!!...no quiero que Matt tenga novia, Ryuuzaki!!—

—No puedes hacer nada…—exclamó—lo siento…yo tampoco puedo hacer nada, si realmente eres su amigo, le comprenderás…—

—No…—contestó, reteniendo con sus manos las pequeñas lágrimas que le amenazaban por salir—ya no quiero ser su amigo…ya no…—exclamó con voz ahogada.

Ryuuzaki le abrazó y se sonrió a si mismo. Sentía pena por el joven, debía ser fuerte para el dejar partir a su mejor amigo y ver como este lo dejaba por una joven a la que apenas conocía…pero por otro lado, esteba feliz…por que nuevamente se sentía útil de poder brindar apoyo y seguridad al rubio.

Se quedó a su lado durante un buen tiempo, hasta que logró calmarlo y hacerle entender lo sucedido.

—Ryuuzaki…—exclamó el rubio—ahora que voy a hacer?...ya no tengo ningún amigo, Ya no tengo nada que hacer…—

Ryuuzaki pretendió animarle por el momento, e intento recomendarlo, cambiando de tema a la vez.

—Near esta solo en su habitación, y recuerda que tu castigo aun sigue en pie—

—si, ya se…—y entonces el joven bajó de su cama y salió de la habitación.

Y efectivamente, como lo esperaba, Near aun permanecía en su habitación, jugando en una esquina con su rompecabezas. Mello entro al cuarto de juegos sin llamar a la puerta primero y se sentó al lado del albino.

—Te quedan tres horas…—le exclamó "malhumorado" pero escondiendo a la perfección su emoción y alegría de no ser la única persona sin amigos en todo el orfanatorio.

Near alzó una ceja y lo miró confundido—ha!...—recordó—lo del castigo…si….—

Y Mello se sacó un reloj de bolsillo, bastante elegante y antiguo—son las 2 de la tarde…—comentó, mirando el artefacto.

—oye, de donde sacaste eso?...—

—me lo dio Roger…—contestó—bueno lo tome de su escritorio, pero después me lo obsequió—

Y así, ambos chicos continuaron una charla bastante común y tranquila, pues era más que notorio, que el rubio se sentía inseguro y temeroso de hacer enfadar a la única persona que podría considerar un posible amigo después de haber perdido al suyo. Near por su parte, percibió fácilmente la amabilidad del mayor y sus deseos por estar a su lado, así que se resignó en dejarlo a su lado, pues, durante la mañana ya había descartado la posibilidad de dejar que Mello se tomara el día sin tener que pasar las tres horas con el, pero…también estaba enterado ya sobre la relación de Linda y Matt…también sabía lo de la pelea.

—Mello…—llamó el albino, mirando vagamente por la ventana—es cierto que te has peleado con Matt?...—

El rubio quedó serio un momento...Como era que sabía?.

—quien te lo ha dicho?—preguntó molesto.

—Linda…hace poco vino a mi habitación junto y con Matt para contármelo todo…—

_Matt_…ese nombre escandalizó en su mente durante unos segundos.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—+—-+-++

La supuesta relación entre Matt y Linda siguió en pie durante los próximos días, y el castigo de Mello también.

Ocasionalmente, el rubio no evitaba mirar de reojo a su amigo y Linda comiendo en la misma mesa, como solían hacer ellos en tiempo atrás, tampoco ignoraba el echo de que los dos compartían habitación y en algún momento, Matt le volteaba la cara cada vez que este intentaba charlar con el.

Estaba arto, no soportaba pasar la noche, el día y el tiempo libre sin Matt…quería tenerlo de vuelta, quería jugar y charlar con el….pero este parecía disfrutar mucho mas de la compañía de ella...

Seguidos eran las noches en las que iba a dormir con miedo y tristeza, al igual que las tardes en que dejaba los chocolates casi intactos sobre su escritorio, sin Matt que le molestara o intentase quitarle sus dulces…a cambio, ahora, con la triste y penosa absurda de tener que cumplir con su castigo, pasaba las tres horas, y mas, al lado de Near, la única persona que le dirigía la palabra como amigo….a este ultimo tampoco le molestaba bastante tener a Mello cerca, el era fuerte y grosero, muy temido por otros, pero una agradable compañía cuando se comportaba bien.

Por otra parte, Matt, el joven que hasta ahora tomaba el papel de insensible e inhumano por hacer sufrir de tal manera a Mello, también tenía sus propios problemas y preocupaciones…también sufría por no estar al lado de su amigo cuando mas lo necesitaba y escuchar las cosas que mas le inquietaban. Lo amaba, y hacerlo llorar por su ausencia, no tenía perdón…

Pasaron al fin varios días, pero la fuerte decaída del rubio aun no sanaba y el desconsuelo de Matt por sacrificar este valioso tiempo al lado de Linda lo estaba matando.

Pronto llego el día 13 de febrero.

——-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-————-—————-—-———-—-—--

—ha! Ya llegaron!—exclamó Mello, mirando atreves del ventanal en el cuarto de Near, con quien ya llevaba un buen tiempo jugando.

—que?...quienes llegaron?—preguntó el albino con interés.

—las cuidadoras…—

—ha…si…—contesto el joven, jugando con un mechon de su pelo—cada semana hacen las compras para la despensa…que tiene de extraño?—

—nada…ven…—y se levantó de su lugar, no sin antes, asegurar al albino seguirle el paso. Después los dos salieron del cuarto y se condujeron hasta la cocina, lugar en el que varias encargadas, alzaban y juntaban bolsas de comida para acomodar en el cuarto.

Mello se escabulló entre todas y entro al cuarto, en donde encontró a Roger, verificando y llevando la cuenta de cada cosa ingresada al orfanatorio.

—Roger!..—exclamó el rubio—mi bolsa!—

Y el anciano lo observó, después miró a Near.—ha! Si, tu bolsa….—y tomo una de todas las colocadas sobre una barra al fondo. Después se la entregó al joven—aquí tienes, pero intenta prepararlo cuando la cocina se desocupe, ahora esta muy llena, de acuerdo?—

—si, ya lo se…—y salió del cuarto con la bolsa en manos y con Near a su lado.

—Mello que es eso?...—preguntó al fin el albino, tras fallar en su disimulado intento por descubrir lo que el rubio llevaba en la bolsa .

—Son ingredientes...para un pastel….—contestó, echando un vistazo al saco de materiales. Después se sentó en una de las mesas del comedor. Near lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

—sabes como preparar un pastel?—

—No…—y esculcó entre el bolso de plástico para tomar un pequeño folleto—pero aquí dice como, y es muy fácil—

Near tomó el folleto. Le leyó sin cuidado, saltándose párrafos y observando los dibujos del pastel de chocolate que ahí se preparaba. Eran muchos los puntos a seguir y el procedimiento no pintaba ser tan sencillo, pero el resultado final era una delicia. Un pastel de chocolate, fresas y crema, con demás ingredientes que hasta el desconocía pero sin duda con un agradable sabor. Pero aun algo le incomodaba…hacer un pastel? Con Mello?...

—para que es el pastel?...no se festeja nada…—exclamó, a lo que Mello frunció el ceño.

—bromeas?...sabes que ahora es 13 de febrero?...—

—si..—contestó, en realidad ignorando la fecha.

—entonces?!...—preguntó molesto—acaso eres idio…—mejor calló…por ese día…solo por ese día…no insultaría al albino…no insultaría al chico que le refugiaba del abandono y desamparo de su ultima amistad—mañana es san Valentín!...vamos a hacer un pastel para Ryuuzaki—

Era realmente distraído el albino…y hasta ese día ignoraba lo cerca que ese festejo estaba por llegar. Cartas, chocolates, dulces…mañana una gran cantidad de golosinas estarían a la puerta de su cuarto…era un día agradable…en especial para Mello, que gozaba sobre todo recibir regalos de chicas que bien sabían que lo mejor para obsequiarle, serían chocolates, y así, el día de san Valentín terminaba con dolor de estomago durante toda la noche…pero en fin, amaba recibir regalos.

Tras recordar tan agradable fecha, el personal de la cocina desalojó el cuarto en pocos minutos y dieron lugar a los dos jóvenes para que andaran a preparar el pastel. Roger les indico solamente que dejaran el lugar tal cual estaba y que no cavilaran ni un segundo en tocar la estufa o el horno. Para eso podían llamarle y con gusto les echaría una mano.

Mello colocó cada frasco, sobre y lata y demás ingredientes sobre la mesa de centro. Verificó que no hiciera falta nada y tomó el recetario.

—Near lávate las manos y recógete las mangas…—indicó el mayor, mientras leía las primeras palabras del escrito.

—yo no se cocinar…no quiero hacer el pastel…—confesó el albino, provisto de las consecuencias a las que se aferraba. Listo para escuchar los gritos y exigencias del rubio, pero lo que aun ignoraba, era el echo de que Mello se mostraba diferente con el por ese día…un poco mas…amigable?...tolerante?...cuerdo?...era difícil describirle.

A lo pasado, Mello rechinó los dientes y dejo salir un suspiro desesperante.

—Haz lo que quieras…—exclamó, aun sin quitar la vista de la receta. Después, sin echar si quiera una mirada a Near, se dirigió al fregadero y lavó sus manos para después recogerse las mangas hacía atrás.

No conforme con escuchar solo eso, Near comenzaba a sentir una tremenda culpa, por que? Por que algo faltaba…los gritos e insultos del rubio…no era normal que este le dejara hacer lo que le placiera…

Sin esperar a que el mayor lo presionase, lavó sus manos e intentó recoger las mangas de su pijama. Tras fallar numerosas veces en lograr que la ropa le quedara como deseaba y desesperar al grado de quejarse levemente, Mello se acercó y le ayudó con la ropa.

Tras lo sucedido, Near no dijo nada, a cambio, tomó el instructivo varias veces y le leyó con cuidado las indicaciones, después buscaba charolas y demás utensilios que necesitaba para colocarlos en la mesa, donde Mello trabajaba ya con variados ingredientes.

—Near, deja de buscar las cosas y ponte a hacer algo aquí…—el mayor tomo un recipiente con harina y azúcar, que colocó después cerca al albino—ten, viértele dentro leche y dos huevos..—

Near forjó un gesto de asco—no…—exclamó al ver el contenido del traste, haciéndose a la idea de tener que tocar o si quiera mirar tan desagradable mezcla…y eso era comprensible…nunca en su vida había tocado si quiera ingredientes para preparar algún platillo que no llevara mas de 5 minutos, y el simple echo de embrocar todas las cosas en un traste, revolverlas y después tomarlas en sus manos…no era algo muy agradable.

—inútil..—murmuró quedo el mayor—solo haz eso..No es difícil o si?—

Pero Near seguía con su cara de asco y retiro el recipiente de su vista—hazlo tú entonces…—

Mello ya sabía para ese entonces lo que ocurría….el niño genio y perfecto era tan puro que nunca en su vida se tomó la molestia en romper un huevo si quiera…tampoco se importo en preparar su desayuno o comida durante los pasados 10 años. Para eso estaba el personal, no? A cambio, el mayor, ya tenía su tiempo de experiencia preparando el desayuno a cambio de algún favor o recompensa por parte de las encargadas. Usualmente, la curiosidad por la cocina lo metía ahí de pequeño junto y con Matt para ayudar con algún trabajo leve, como verter ingredientes y usar sus manos para amoldar…era por eso mismo que ahora sentía un poco de coraje con el albino…como era posible que, mientras el ya tenía algún conocimiento básico en esto adquirido en los últimos años, este niño no tuviese ni si quiera el valor para ensuciarse las manos?. Arrebatado en coraje y curiosidad por la reacción del albino, Mello embrocó el bote de leche sobre la harina y mal rompió dos huevos sobre el mismo lugar para después apresurarse hasta el lugar de Near y tomarlo del brazo. El albino en primer lugar, fue bruscamente sonsacado por el acto, pero mas tarde, un gestó de repugnancia se hizo presente cuando Mello le introdujo la mano al recipiente, provocando que el chico se ensuciase con la mescla.

Near por un momento se miró inmóvil, hasta que volteó la mirada a Mello—que…que haces?—preguntó aborrecido al mismo tiempo en que arqueaba una ceja.

Mello sonrió con malicia—que asco…—exclamó—se me olvidaba que a ti todas las personas te servían…como te irías a rebajar para ensuciar tus manos si los demás pueden, verdad?...—

Near quedó callado, con la mano aun dentro del traste, forzada por el rubio.

—Ahora ponte a batir esto…—exclamó el mayor—después le amasaras con las manos para hacer galletas…—

Y con todo el asco del mundo, el albino se tuvo que rebajar por primera vez a preparar la mescla…sacó su mano y la secó con un pequeño trapo, para después tomar un cucharon de madera y comenzar a revolver.

—no harías un pastel?...—preguntó después de un momento al rubio, olvidando lo pasado.

—si, también, pero quiero hacer galletas—comentó, mientras el mismo se las arreglaba para preparar demás cosas—para estas no necesito instructivo…—

Por un instante, vagaron pensamientos de dolor y nostalgia en el rubio al recordar a Matt. Se suponía que las galletas eran para el…eran un obsequio para el día de mañana…pero al ritmo que las cosas iban, le sería prácticamente imposible otorgarle semejante detalle. Aun así, no oscilaba ni un momento con ilusión que la situación con Linda cambiara en último momento y así pudiera darle las galletas.

—son también para Ryuuzaki?...—preguntó Near, descartando la posible ilusión del rubio por volver a reconciliarse con Matt (igual que siempre) al verle tan serio. Definitivamente, no lo dejaría volver con el pelirrojo. Y en esos mismos momentos, idolatraba a Linda por mantener ocupado al pelirrojo, lejos de Mello. No se sabía sus motivos o excusas para emparejarse con semejante chica, pero causar celos a Mello simplemente no le resultaría…no era un buen plan y no funcionaría, por que el rubio jamás iría a caer tan bajo como llegar rogando o llorando por una amistad tan preciada…otra cosa sería seguramente la que Matt se llevaba en mente….

—-—-———-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-———-

Ya llevaban vario tiempo sentados sobre el suelo de su habitación. El pelirrojo jugando con la consola distraído a lo que Linda hablaba y esta ultima sentada a su lado.

Durante la pasada media hora, ambos chicos retraían diversos planes para el siguiente día, entre ellos, vagaba la lejana ilusión de declararse a su más preciada persona, cosa que incomodaba a Linda un poco, pues para el día siguiente, sería san Valentín, y seguro que varias niñas mas harían sus cartas, obsequios y declaraciones para los primeros y mas inteligentes jóvenes del orfanatorio, Near y Mello…ella también quería hacer un obsequio, carta y declaración para este día….

—Matt…—llamó la joven—mañana…mañana es san Valentín….—

—ha…—fue lo único que contestó, sin quitar la vista del televisor.

—Estoy segura de que…para el día de mañana…varias personas mas harán obsequios para Near…y…—

Entonces la platica toco el punto que el pelirrojo realmente esperaba y dejó a un lado el control del videojuego para prestar determinada atención a la chica.

—si, es cierto…—exclamó—el día de mañana habrá varias que se declararan al niño genio…y a Mello también…—

Linda comenzó a jugar con sus manos, un poco preocupada—yo…yo también quiero…—

—si, se que también quieres hacer algún obsequio para el…o decirle lo que sientes….—comentó comprensible—yo también quisiera quitar a todas esas chicas del camino de Mello..Pero desgraciadamente me es imposible…— frunció el ceño.

—que?...acaso hay muchas?—

—son varias…y todos los años son las mismas…—

—pero…el nunca acepta a ninguna por lo que veo…o si?..—

—Pues…—exclamó, haciendo un poco de memoria— hay una niña 2 años menor que el, esta bastante inquieta por Mello, de echo, me ha contado que se le declarara para el día de mañana…—

—pero, cual es el problema?..—

—pues…al parecer, a Mello le agrada bastante, y temó que acepte salir con ella para hacerme enojar…—entonces, de la forma mas actuada posible, Matt aparentó molestia y empuño las manos.

—Ho…pero…no te agrada aquella joven, verdad?—

—-quien?—

—la que se le declarara a Mello el día de mañana—

—no, para nada…pero se que en estos momentos…Mello saldría con la primera que se lo propusiera para hacerme enfadar y demostrarme su independencia…—

—lo…lo siento…—exclamó.

—no, no te disculpes, todo esta arreglado—comentó—el plan habrá concluido para mañana…—

—que? Tan rápido?...—

—si, ya, el primer plan no funcionó, estoy poniendo en practica el segundo…así que, si quieres planear alguna carta u obsequio para el, pues adelante, y espero que logres conquistarle…—tras lo ultimo, una sonrisa fingida pintó en el rostro del pelirrojo—te recomiendo que lo hagas, por que tendrás bastante competencia…—

—ha..Si…entonces, el plan que habías ideado expandir por meses…ya ha acabado?...—preguntó—tan rápido?—

—si, ya…es mejor acabarlo ahora…después de todo, he logrado provocar en Mello lo que según yo, tardaría meses….—

—que?...encelarlo?—preguntó ingenua.

—No, Linda…otra cosa…—coraje y repugnacion...y sonrió nuevamente—me di cuenta que su reacción al descubrirnos fue bastante fuerte, y si dejó pasar el tiempo, perderá interés o el coraje se le pasara, en cambio…ahora es el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo el plan….—

Linda sonrió también—lo sabía, si dejabas pasar mas el tiempo, el seguramente perdería interés por nuestra relación y al final terminaría con Near….—

—_no...no es así…__—_pensó—_he observado que el odio que Mello te tiene, ya viene de mucho antes de ser novios…viene por Near…y ahora, viene de nosotros…si dejo pasar el tiempo, el quedara conforme con mi amistad…por que en verdad, es eso lo único que le interesa de mi…se hará mas cercano a Near como tu misma predijiste y me ara a un lado…por que en verdad…no le importo…__y yo…no contaba con eso desde un principio. P__ero ahora solo necesito quitarte a ti de mi camino para volver las cosas a la normalidad, tal y como estaban antes…de esa forma, podre empezar de nuevo e idearme algún método para quitarme a Near también…__—_

—bueno..Matt…iré a mi cuarto para hacer algún obsequio—exclamó la chica, sacando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos—mañana habrá planes para nosotros?...quieres que…—

—no, espera, escucha…para el día de mañana, seguiremos siendo novios, hasta el momento en que te declares con el, entendido?—

—si…—

—entonces, le podrás confesar que todo esto entre nosotros fue solamente un juego para molestar a Mello…bien?—

—he…si…esta bien…—después, salió del cuarto y dejo a Matt solo. Quien rogaba por que el día siguiente, todo resultara de lo mejor.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-———-—-—-—-—-—-

En la cocina por lo contrario, Mello y Near no tenían nada planeado en especial, solo levantar a Ryuuzaki por la mañana para entregarle el pastel y prepararse para recibir infinidad de cartas, dulces y halagos por parte de compañeras. Eso era todo.

El pastel ahora estaba dentro del horno, con ayuda de Roger, y mientras diera la hora para sacarle, ambos chicos moldeaban la masa de las galletas.

A pesar de batallar bastante al principio para acostumbrar a sentir la extraña sensación de la masa fría en sus manos, Near llegó a disfrutar de moldear y recortar figuras con los moldes, de hecho, ya era bastante bueno, y era notorio lo mucho que disfrutaba. Mello por su parte, estaba un poco frustrado por ver lo bien que se acomodaba el albino con cada experiencia nueva y el en cambio, ya había perdido las ganas en preparar algo, así que solo amasaba los ingredientes y se los pasaba al menor para que recortara con los moldes.

—Es muy fácil hacer esto…—exclamó el albino, cosa a la cual Mello frunció el ceño.

—si..Si..—Contestó molesto—la mitad de ellas serán tuyas y la mitad mías…—

—las galletas?..—

—si, las galletas…—

—Yo no las quiero...—exclamó.

—que?!...como que no las quieres?...—preguntó molesto—estas ayudando a hacerlas, la mitad son tuyas!—

—pero, a mi no me gustan…y no tengo a nadie a quien obsequiarlas…quédate tu con todas…—

—no…—quería gritarle de nuevo…era un idiota!...como cualquier persona normal, debería sentirse orgulloso de lo que hacía y lo ultimo que podría hacer era quedarse con las galletas, por que el ayudaba a hacerlas…y como era eso de que no tenía a quien regalarlas?...había miles de personas! Ryuuzaki, Roger…hasta podría darle algunas a las chicas que mañana le rodearían de regalos y cartas…las haría bastante feliz…pero…como la persona extraña que era, lógicamente no las aceptaría—hay mucha personas a las que puedes dárselas!...y aun así no las quieres?...—

—no…no las quiero…son tuyas…—

—Near!!—gritó.

—Por que son para ti…—exclamó. Ahora esto tenía un poquito mas de sentido, y Mello aparentemente comprendía lo que el albino, con sus extrañan indirectas trataba de comunicar—te las regalo…—

Era su obsequio?...adelantado por un día…pero era el obsequio que Near le estaba dando…

—gracias…—murmuró, volviendo de nuevo a lo suyo.

Tras terminar de recortar figuras sobre el resto de la masa, los jóvenes hablaron a Roger para que les ayudara a hornearlas y a sacar el pastel. Después le decoraron.

Dos horas mas tarde, después de limpiar el desastre y habiendo terminado el pastel y galletas, ambos salieron de la cocina.

Las tres horas diarias de ese día habían pasado y actualmente eran las 5 de la tarde.

——-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—--

En la oficina de Roger, lugar al que Ryuuzaki partía siempre que deseaba charlar alguna inquietud o pedir consejo alguno, ambos hombres se hacían presentes.

El anciano sorbía ocasionalmente de la taza de te, mientras la taza del pelinegro, yacía intacta sobre el escritorio. Ahora mismo se encontraba parado tras la persiana de la ventana, fisgoneando a través de esta entre las aberturas de las rejillas.

Y era bastante entretenido lo que observaba desde su lugar. El pelirrojo al lado de Linda, charlando en el patio con una expresión bastante alegre, y la pequeña ocasionalmente reía de lo que el joven comentaba, ambos parecían estar muy cómodos allá afuera, bajo el manto de nubes grisáceas.

—ya deja de verlos…—exclamó el anciano desde su asiento, no evitando reír al ver como el pelinegro se consternaba tanto por meterse en la vida del niño.

—le vigilaría a cada paso…—contestó—y escucharía lo que pasa con el…si me…—

—no te dejare poner cámaras u alguna otra cosa si es lo que quieres…—

Ryuuzaki entrecerró los ojos, un poco molesto—ya lo se…es solo que…me gustaría saber lo que pasa…—

—Después lo sabrás…—dio un sorbo a su taza.

—no…—contestó—ya no es como antes…ellos no me cuentan lo que sucede, tampoco me buscan…se las arreglan como pueden y me hacen a un lado…—

—En parte es cierto—contestó serio. Enseguida, Ryuuzaki se hacia ilusiones de escuchar algún consuelo o respuesta satisfactoria que le asegurara el regreso de los niños que cuidaba hace años…pero a cambio…lo que Roger le dijo en seguida, le trajo una tremenda melancolía y nostalgia—pero así son las cosas…el tiempo, no puedes hacer nada….—

—me gustaría detenerlo…no…me gustaría regresarlo…— admitió, dejando la rejilla de la persiana y tomando asiento junto al escritorio—pronto se olvidaran de mi y tendré que irme a trabajar…—un rostro desanimado y cansado le delataba la tristeza de dejar a los tres chicos una vez mas.

—si…de eso también quiero hablar, Ryuuzaki….has rechazado últimamente bastantes casos…—

—si lo se…pero, es que no puedo partir aun…tengo un caso pendiente, recuerda?—

—si, pero eso no significa que no puedas tomar algún caso, te necesitan últimamente, Ryuuzaki—

—Me necesitan mas aquí…no partiré, por lo menos no hasta asegurar que ellos estarán bien sin mí…—

—esta bien…ya sabrás cuando hacerlo…—

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Esa misma noche, tras tomar una ducha, Mello se encaminaba ya a su habitación. Llevaba el pelo ligeramente mojado y una camisa manga corta blanca con unos shorts negros. Recién salía de las bañeras, pues cargaba con su ropa y una toalla blanca que tapaba su espalda.

Un poco indiferente, su atención completa fue acaparada por la risita de Linda…en donde estaba ella, estaba Matt…y por lo tanto, no estarían muy lejos…lo descubrió al toparse con el y su novia, frente a frente.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas entre si. El pelirrojo rogaba por que el rubio hablara con el, y este ultimo moría de ganas por hacerlo…pero sería ya caer bastante bajo el estar buscando a su amigo después de ser rechazado…aun así…necesitaba hablar con el…

Precisamente ahora, que Mello se encontraba tan irresistible a los ojos de Matt, sería una buena oportunidad para sentarse y platicar. Mientras el retrataba como en sueño la imagen que tenía del rubio enfrente suyo…levemente sonrojado por la cálida agua de ducha, con la cabellera húmeda y mechones de pelo cayendo de una forma bastante seductora. Aun habiendo secado bien su cuerpo, la camiseta blanca se encontraba levemente húmeda, pegada a su cuerpo, y dejando ver atreves una pequeña parte de su piel. Los shorts por otro lado, dejaban al descubierto más de lo que el pantalón dejaba ver, y bien satisfecho con ello, Matt no evitaba mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

—Matt…—interrumpió al fin el rubio, delatando angustia y desconsuelo en su voz.

—-que pasa?—preguntó el otro.

—yo…—echó un vistazo rápido a Linda, después volvió con Matt—necesito hablar contigo…—

—valla…—exclamó el otro—te vas a disculpar?—preguntó.

—que?!..Disculparme?!—

—digo…después de pelear así en el patio…supongo que es lo ultimo que puedes hacer, no?—el único cometido del chico era molestar al su amigo, quería importunarlo para que lo dejara solo esa noche y planear así lo que haría al día siguiente.

—que…—ya lo había logrado…estaba molesto…bastante—tu eres el que me debe una disculpa!!—gritó.

—Si...—rió—seguro…ven, Linda…—y tomó a la niña de la mano—vamos a dormir—

—idiota! Escúchame!! Estoy hablando contigo!...—

—Lo siento, Mello…—y sin decir más, se alejó con Linda…

Era realmente mas doloroso para el lastimar de esta forma a Mello, odiaba hacerlo…quería tanto al joven que cada palabra le costaba una hora de sueño, una hora de remordimiento y una hora de coraje. En ese mismo momento, moría de ganas por ir y consolar al niño que seguramente pasaría toda la noche llorando y maldiciéndole a más no poder, pero no podía, no aun.

Mello, tras ver como el pelirrojo lo abandonaba otra vez por estar con su novia, partió resignado a su cuarto. Al entrar a este, tiró sus ropas al suelo y dejó caer la toalla. Después se echo de frente sobre su cama. Cerró los ojos, exhausto y cansado de no lograr nada con Matt.

Se sentía tan impotente y frustrado de no poder cambiar las cosas…era lógico que jamás lograría cambiar los sentimientos de su amigo a la fuerza, pero ese era el único método que el conocía para obtener sus cometidos…pedía, exigía, mandaba y peleaba por lo que mas quería…pero a Matt no lo tendría de vuelta así…y era injusto, por que era Linda ahora a quien dedicaba toda su atención, ella, a quien no llevaba conociendo ni siquiera el mes completo, en cambio el, que no se despegaba del lado suyo desde su llegada al orfanatorio…ya no era nadie…

Una fuerte decaída lo hizo quedar inmóvil sobre su cama.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, y con todo el fastidio del mundo Mello se vio obligado a contestar, pues si se negaba, estaría exponiendo su mas puso dolor ante la situación de su amigo y Linda.

—quien es?—pregunto desganado.

—..Yo…—era Near. El rubio estuvo apunto de ignorarlo o gritarle para correrle, pero entonces el mas joven abrió la puerta y el otro se maldijo por olvidar poner el seguro.

—que quieres?—preguntó el rubio mal humorado, al ver como el chico se acercaba hasta su cama.

—mira..—Exclamó, sacando algo de su bolso—lo olvidaste—y mostró el pequeño reloj de bolsillo.

—ha…—suspiro el mayor—es de Roger…entrégaselo…—

—pero…—interrumpió Near—no te lo obsequió?—y después tomó asiento al borde de su cama, junto a el.

—no, no…solo lo tomé—contestó, haciendo un flojo esfuerzo por voltear la cara desde su lugar y mirar al pequeño—estaba molesto y se lo quité…ve y dáselo a el…—después regresó a su posición habitual y volteó la cara a Near, quien ahora, solo le miraba echado de boca y con la mirada a la pared de tras suyo—puedes irte ya…—

Pero Near no lo haría…no se iría de allí, tampoco le confesaría que tomó el reloj y lo oculto todo este tiempo para tener una escusa esa noche y poder visitarle. Pasaría bastante tiempo para que una ocasión como esta volviera a darse…Mello, tirado de frente sobre la colcha, cansado, confundido y triste, en un estado bastante maleable y sensible…y el a su lado, sin Matt, sin Linda…sin Ryuuzaki que les interrumpiera o arruinara el momento…debía sacar lo máximo de esta situación, a pesar de estar convencido de la causa tan molesta que tenía así al pobre del rubio, Matt, no tomaba ni dos segundos preocuparse por el.

—que sucede, Mello?—preguntó el albino, al verle tan melancólico y desganado.

—Nada…—contestó. Por supuesto que no contaría a Near sus problemas. Desde cuando lo hacía? Nunca…y no lo haría esa noche…

—es Matt?...—inquirió—…Linda?—

Pero el rubio no dijo nada, y por lo que podía presenciarse, ahora estaba ignorando a Near. Esperando a que este partiera de su cuarto y lo dejara solo. Pero ignoraba también que el no se daría por vencido.

—Ella tampoco me habla desde que es novia de Matt…—comentó, esperanzado de animar al rubio para contribuir en la charla.

No dio resultado.

—y supongo que así será ahora…pero, no crees que así es mejor?—

Mello callaba, pero prestaba extremada atención a lo que el chico decía.

—decías que Linda solo era un estorbo entre nosotros…y ya no esta…—

—no!...—gritó el otro molesto—me alegra que ya no te hable…me alegra que no se interponga entre nosotros!...pero…—guardo unos segundos de silencio—Matt…—

—el también era un estorbo…—interrumpió el menor—reconozco que a ti te desagradaba Linda por estar siempre conmigo y apoyarme cuando tu me molestabas…pero, no es eso exactamente lo que hace Matt en tu caso? No es el quien te apoya y levanta cuando sobresalgo antes que tu?...—

El rubio empuño las manos…no quería golpear a Near…pero las cosas que ahora le decía eran bastante ciertas y le dolían en verdad.

—pero…quiero estar con el…—

—si el vuelve contigo, Linda lo hará también…—

—no! Ella no! La odio! Quiero que se large del orfanatorio!—

—no, Mello, estas jugando sucio…—exclamó Near—quieres que Matt este contigo, pero quieres que yo este solo…—

—Solo quiero a Matt…—se escucho la voz difusa de Mello hablar a través de la almohada con la que presionaba su rostro.

—Linda es para ti lo que Matt es para mi…—exclamó, dejando un poco helado al otro joven. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Matt era su mejor amigo, quien siempre estaba a su lado y le apoyaba en cualquier cosa. Le reconfortaba y aconsejaba, pero Near estaba solo…no tenía a nadie, mas que a Linda, y Mello se negaba rotundamente verlos juntos. Bastante caprichoso de su parte. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro, era de que en esos momentos mataba por ir al lado del pelirrojo y dejarse consolar con sus palabras y caricias tan cálidas mientras le permitía dormir a su lado…deseaba tanto eso…era lo único que quería.

—quiero estar con el…—exclamó, esta vez, dificultando a Near el descubrir si su voz era distorsionada por la presión que hacía con la almohada a su rostro, o si era un fallido intentó por aguantar el llanto.

Despejó sospechas al ver como sus hombros temblaban ligeramente.

—Mello…—el pequeño posó una mano sobre la espalda del rubio, transmitiendo calma y comprensión, sintiendo el mismo dolor inaceptable que Matt causaba en el.

Mello ya estaba satisfecho con sentir la caricia de Near en su lomo, siendo que a este se le dificultaba bastante establecer contacto físico a no ser que se le forzara o incitase. A parte, ese acto tan humilde y pobre por consolar al rubio, era más de lo que aparentaba. Su mano extendida era cálida y bastante confortable, bastante para consolarle en esos momentos.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Para la mañana siguiente la angustia, miedo y remordimiento que Matt creía, desaparecería para entonces, incrementó al doble.

Ya llevaba unos quince minutos despierto en silencio, con los goggles puestos y la mirada clavada al techo, sumido en sus pensamientos. Era un terror fatal el que le invadía por dentro cada vez que se recordaba a si mismo las pobres posibilidades de fallar en este plan que, si era adecuadamente llevado hasta el fin, Linda terminaría odiándolo y maldiciendo para toda la vida, pero, de ser lo contrario, y muy a su pesar, perdería a Mello…de las dos formas tendría una terrible derrota, pero si por alguna tendría que elegir, pues entonces prefería conservar al rubio. No es que odiara a Linda…pero si se le necesitaba hacer a un lado, entonces no tenía remedio.

Cada vez parecía estar más distante de la cama en la que yacía recostado al lado de Linda, quien para esas horas, dormía sin preocupación alguna…todo estaba calmado, hasta que un fuerte dolor en el estomago le hizo sentar bruscamente, molestando un poco a la joven y obligándola a despertar de una vez. Abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras el sol le cubría el rostro. Dio un gran estirón.

—Matt…—murmuró la pequeña somnolienta, hasta que aclaro un poco mas la vista y distinguió con temor como el pelirrojo sentaba a su lado, con los ojos bien abiertos y un gesto de terror y ansiedad, mientras cubría su boca con desesperación—Matt!...—ella también tomó asiento—te sientes bien? Que pasa? Quieres que llame a Roger?...—preguntó con miedo, mientras jugaba con sus manos, pues a lo que lograba ver, el mayor no tardaría nada en vomitar sobre la cama.

Matt nuevamente sintió un hueco enorme en el pecho, una tortura y remordimiento que le hizo olvidar las nauseas de momento. Linda era un ser humano…y aun que se metiera en su camino…ella pensaba, sentía, se movía…tenía la necesidad de amar a alguien y ser feliz…no se podía creer lo que hacía…como era capaz de utilizarla de esa manera para después desecharla e intentar olvidarla?...no podría…por que estaría ahí, para recordarle todos los días que una vez se aprovecho de du nobleza y debilidad, que una vez la maltrato para sus propias necesidades y…

—Matt…ya estas mejor?—ella en verdad era noble… a pesar de seguirle el juego todo este tiempo para llamar la atención de Mello y Near, tenía consideración con el, lo atendía y obedecía como a un animal…tal y como…tal y como el lo hacía con Mello!.

—si..—Respondió el mayor—si, ya estoy bien…—después le dedico una vaga sonrisa.

—que bien—exclamó—por un momento creí…—

—Linda..—interrumpió, con un gesto serio—aras ahora lo que ya me habías dicho? Le dirás lo que sientes?—

—he?...si, lo are ahora, esta tarde…—respondió—y si pregunta algo, le diré que todo esto fue idea tuya…lo de ser novios…—

—si, esta bien, puedes decírselo a quien quieras, pero solo después de estar tarde…y recuerda que, este día, aun somos novios—

—hasta que hable con el?—

—si, hasta que hables con el—

—y si me rechaza?...—preguntó la pequeña, esta vez, con un gesto temeroso de abatimiento.

Matt nuevamente sintió ese gran hueco en su pecho…esa culpa…pero con todas sus fuerzas, se las ideo para brindar una sonrisa algo melancólica a la chica.

—no te preocupes, te aceptara…—respondió—sería un estúpido si no lo hiciera…cualquier persona que no se fije en ti lo sería—

Linda sonrió.

—hasta yo mismo soy un estúpido…no crees?...—

—que?!—a pequeña se alteró, pero tampoco evito sonrojarse.

—sabes…si Mello llegase a enamorarse de ti…jamás te perdonaría rechazarlo…—

Este era el momento en el que Matt se excluía del plan que había ideado desde hace tiempo, ahora, todo lo demás dependía del como Mello, Near , Linda y hasta Ryuuzaki actuaran…ya no había nada en lo que el pudiese contribuir, solo le quedaba observar y esperar hasta la tarde del día en curso.

—ha…—Linda se llevo las manos al rostro—yo…Matt!—exclamó con pena—te juro que…—

—ha! Mira, mira!—exclamó con alegría el pelirrojo, mirando hacia la ventana—pero si se esta nublando! Hay que ir a comer al patio, antes de que se suelte la lluvia…—y se paró de la cama.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—--

Y con un ambiente menos angustioso y preocupante que el que Matt vivía, Mello y Near conducían a Ryuuzaki por los pasillos del orfanatorio con emoción hasta la cocina. Le habían ido a despertar esa mañana a su pequeña habitación con la excusa de tenerle una pequeña sorpresa esperándole en la cocina. Near también les acompañaba, lo cual animaba al mayor a creer que, si le tenían algún obsequio, seguramente Near estuviese tras el también, habiendo cooperado al lado de Mello, tal y como a el le gustaba.

—y debes tener mucha hambre, Ryuuzaki! Por eso te despertamos tan temprano…—exclamaba el rubio, mientras le jalaba de la ropa por los pasillos—antes de que fueras a buscar alguna otra cosa para comer…—al terminar de hablar, Mello echo un mirada rápida al albino—Near! Ve y dile a Roger que no quiero a nadie dentro de la cocina!—

El menor frunció el ceño. Ya eran las 9 de la mañana…esta era la hora en la que las encargadas hacían de comer a los pequeños, como quería que la cocina estuviese sola?

—Mello pero..—

—ve y dile a todos que se salgan!—mandó de mala gana. Al parecer, el Mello que le gritaba y discutía y agredía estaba de vuelta.

Para no importunarlo o arruinarle nada mas, Near obedeció y acelero el paso para llegar antes que ellos dos a la cocina, y de esa manera, sacar a las personas dentro.

Ryuuzaki no dijo nada al ver tal escena. Mello tenía ya bastante culpa por tratar de esa manera al albino, pero este tenía mucha mas por dejarse mandar…

—Mello, recuerda que en este castigo de las tres horas debes hacer lo que Near dice…no lo que tú quieras…—exclamó.

—ha! No te preocupes…—contestó el rubio—aun no comienzan las tres horas…tan solo vamos a desayunar contigo, por eso lo mando yo…ya que comiencen las tres horas, el me mandara a mi…—

Muy fácil. Antes de las tres horas, Melo tenía el control, pero durante estas, Near lo manejaba a su antojo…no era un horario muy justo pues el rubio tenía el mando la mayor parte del día y Near solo unos momentos pero, al parecer, ambos chicos lo disfrutaban.

—y te ha parecido bien esto de las tres horas?—pregunto el pelinegro.

—he?..Ha…supongo que si, después de todo tengo que estar todo el día con el…—contestó.

Pronto, llegaron a la puerta que daba entrada a la cocina, y ahí mismo, variado personal que salía a los comedores. Tras de todos ellos, Roger se hizo presente.

—Mello…—exclamó el anciano al notar la presencia del joven—pero que haces?—preguntó, ya enterado del capricho inoportuno del chico.

—Necesito la cocina sola—exclamó, jalando a Ryuuzaki de la manga y metiéndolo al mencionado cuarto.

Roger le miro con reprensión pero el joven pelinegro le señalo con un gesto que lo dejara pasar y olvidara todo por el momento.

—Ya me encargo mas tarde…—explicó.

Una vez dentro, Near ya había colocado el pastel de chocolate sobre la mesa y las galletas también. Tenía un lugar libre para Ryuuzaki y dos para ellos.

—Mello, Roger me pidió que saliéramos de la..—

—si ya se! Cállate!...no nos vamos a salir!—exclamó molesto, mientras cambiaba el gesto de cólera por uno de alegría y emoción hacia su acompañante—mira! Ryuuzaki, lo hemos preparado yo y Near ayer, feliz día de san Valentín—

Near entre cerró los ojos….siempre era lo mismo…gritaba, mandaba, insultaba pero cuando se trataba de Ryuuzaki, entonces era otra cosa.

El mayor sonrió al ver el pastel sobre la mesa. Como habría de esperarse, nada que no fuese chocolate bañaba tan dulce pan, a excepción de las fresas sobre este mismo que daban una linda decoración.

—muchas gracias…—

—espero que tengas hambre, Ryuuzaki—exclamó el rubio, sentándose a la mesa.

—si, mucha…—respondió, tomando asiento a su lado de la forma tan característica suya.

—yo no…—murmuro Near, dejando dos platos vacíos cerca del pastel y alejándose del lugar, apunto de abrir la puerta. Pero casi al instante Mello se paró de su lugar, molesto y fue hasta donde el albino yacía.

—a donde crees que vas?!—gritó colérico.

—a mi cuarto…no tengo hambre…—

—no me importa si tienes o no hambre! Vas a quedarte aquí!—y lo regreso de jalones a su lugar en la mesa.

—Mello déjame ir…—protestó el menor, bajando nuevamente de su silla—no quiero…—

—Déjalo, Mello…—exclamó Ryuuzaki, al quien ambos escucharon. Mello después de ver con disgusto al más joven, le soltó el hombro bruscamente.

—Lárgate si quieres!...—le gritó, tomando asiento a la mesa de nuevo—así estamos mejor, solo nosotros dos…—exclamó, mirando al pelinegro, quien por el momento, no dejaba de ver con abatimiento al pequeño en la puerta, que si bien no se quedaría ahí…tampoco se iba.

—Puedes irte—exclamó el mayor—pero me gustaría que te quedaras…aunque no tengas hambre…—

Con lo dicho, Near tomó la perilla de la puerta y salió.

No se esperaba tal acto…era verdad que el albino desde ya temprana edad mostraba un marcado gusto por estar solo y fingir a la perfección sus sentimientos, de echo, hasta podía llegar a ser una poco cruel y desconsiderado con otras personas, pero en el caso de Ryuuzaki, nunca había pasado por algo parecido…Near le tomaba en cuenta y jamás lo hacía pasar malos ratos, tampoco lo ignoraba o desobedecía…pero sobre todas las cosas, jamás lo dejaba solo. Por que no quería pasar el desayuno con el?...estaría molesto o incomodo?...

—bueno, si Near no esta…—exclamó el rubio con un suspiro, indiferente y tomando un pequeño cuchillo para servir pastel sobre sus platos—seguro que mas tarde viene a buscarme para cobrar las tres horas…quería perderlas mientras desayunábamos…pero creo que será imposible..—hizo mala cara.

—o sea que el es quien te recuerda lo del castigo?—preguntó Ryuuzaki, tomando el plato con pastel que Melo le entregaba.

—si…a veces…—contestó, dándose el primer bocado. Sonrió al instante—esta muy bueno!—exclamó—no creí que fuese a quedar así de bien…—

Ryuuzaki que, hasta ahora solo prestaba completa atención al menor, sintió una gran curiosidad por probar el postre. Así, colocó la fresa en una esquina y se llevó una pequeña porción del pan obscuro cubierto de chocolate a la boca. Realmente era una delicia. Totalmente competente para todos aquellos que Watari compraba por el y tanto dinero le hacían gastar.

—Si, es verdad…—exclamó sorprendido—esta muy bueno…—

—creí que quedaría muy dulce, o quemado…siempre pasa eso..—comentó el pequeño, continuando con el resto del pastel—el año pasado yo y Matt preparamos uno, pero no quedo muy bien…—recordó el momento—pero tu no estuviste aquí para probarlo…—después comenzó a reír.

Ryuuzaki quedó pensativo—no, no estuve aquí..—Contestó—pero al parecer la práctica te volvió un experto—sonrió.

—no, no fue la practica….—pasó el trozo de pan en su boca—yo y Matt comenzamos a preparar dulces, galletas o pasteles para el día de san Valentín desde que te fuiste por primera vez…a veces dejábamos algunos para ti, pero simplemente no volvías…así que los comíamos nosotros—exclamó pensativo, para después forjar un leve gesto de felicidad—no sabían muy bien, siempre tenían demasiada azúcar, sal o se quemaban…siempre…—sonrió.

—Pero esta vez quedo delicioso, Mello...—comentó Ryuuzaki—por que tu y Near son el mejor equipo—

El rubio dejó el tenedor en su mano sobre el plato y permaneció serio. Era verdad. Eta vez, a diferencia de otras, el pastel había quedado muy bien, ni quemado, ni demasiado dulce, ni nada de los errores pasados…era gracias a que Near le ayudó con la mita del trabajo que, había quedado tan bien?...o era la practica que por mas imposible que pareciera estuviese dando frutos?...

—Si ustedes se lo propusieran, arrían grandes cosas—interrumpió el pelinegro, introduciéndose un pequeño trozo de pan a la boca—por que son dos polos opuestos, y tienen equilibrio entre ustedes, es por eso que, como equipo, dan los mejores resultados—

Mello le miró perplejo.

—Al ser ustedes tan diferentes, tienen la habilidad de enseñarse el uno al otro esas cosas que desconocen, de facilitarse esas virtudes que necesitan y complementar a un ser humano equitativo y justo—

El menor quedó pensativo un poco, con la mirada perdida sobre su plato, jugando con el tenedor, tal parecía ser, estaba tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de trabajar con Near, esto dio una gran ilusión a Ryuuzaki, quien hasta el momento, se limitaba simplemente a esperar con ansias la respuesta deseada.

Mello, aun sin dejar de ver al vacío se quedó inmóvil por un momento—lastima que los polos no se pueden juntar, verdad?—

Ryuuzaki suspiró, resignado. Estaba casi seguro de que el rubio accedería a tratar aun más su relación con Near…pero falló.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—————-—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Por los pasillos del orfanatorio, uno de los niños en Wammy´s se apresuraba a llegar hasta su habitación con gran desesperación, cargando una pequeña bolsa de papel rojizo…

Tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos iba que ignoró mantener la guardia para no chocar con alguien, pero un fuerte resbalón le hizo caer de frente, tirando la pequeña bolsa a lo lejos.

—Near…—le llamaron desde atrás.

El pequeño, que se recuperaba del fuerte golpe en el pecho, no vaciló bastante para apresurarse y ver de quien se trataba.

—Matt…—era el pelirrojo, quien, al parecer, con no muy buena pinta, se acercaba hasta donde el más joven yacía sentado. Le entregó su bolsa.

—en donde esta Mello?...—fue lo primero que preguntó.

—con Ryuuzaki…—contestó el albino.

Enseguida, una sádica lucha entre miradas se llevó a cado.

Near sabía el plan de Matt….Matt sabía que Near no desconocía sus intenciones para esta noche.

El pelirrojo por primera vez en su vida deseaba que Mello y Near estuviesen juntos para saldar las tres horas del día y así, tener al mayor libre por la noche, pero Near no era tan estúpido, y aprovecharía su tiempo al máximo ese día.

Ambos estaban molestos el uno con el otro, los dos anhelaban con tanta desesperación estar al lado de Mello esa tarde hasta el siguiente día, pero solo uno podría hacerlo.

Resignado, Matt se puso de pie y dedicó un gesto de disgusto al más joven. Después se retiró.

Near estrechó entre sus brazos la bolsa y se retiró a su cuarto, que no se encontraba muy lejos.

Ahí dentro, se encerró con llave y dejo caer sobre el suelo el contenido del pequeño paquete que tanto atesoraba en su camino. Eran bastantes cartas, de diversos colores, tamaños y estilos. Todas por el día de san Valentín. Sin abrirlas, el albino ya sabía que la mitad de ellas serían declaraciones, propuestas, y halagos de las jóvenes. Las restantes eran solo felicitaciones por su perfecta puntuación y comportamiento, tal vez por parte de los maestros y personal en el orfanatorio.

Entre toda la correspondencia, solo buscaba una carta en especial, una muy especial.

Miró una por una, las medio leyó y comprobó si su nombre se encontraba entre el destinario o si alguna de las chicas había tenido el valor para colocar su nombre, o solo se escondían tras un simple "anónimo". Tras pasar una media hora con su correspondencia, encontró la carta que tanto buscaba. Después de echar un suspiro de alivio, escondió el trozo de papel en uno de sus bolsillos y salió del cuarto.

——-—-—————-———-—-—-—-———-—-———-————-—-—-———-

Alguien tocó a la puerta de la cocina, sobre saltando a las únicas dos personas ahí dentro.

—Pase…—contestó Mello, atento a quien interrumpía su agradable estancia con el pelinegro.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y dio paso a Roger.

—ha, Roger—exclamó Ryuuzaki—pasa algo?—

—-he..No, no pasa nada—después de darse paso completo al cuarto, enseño al rubio una pequeña bolsa roja con su nombre—aquí están tus cartas, Mello…—después, con una agradable sonrisa hizo entrega de la correspondencia al joven, quien ansioso por ver la cantidad de dulces que le mandaban esta vez, tomó la pequeña bolsa entre manos.

—parece que te han llegado as que el año pasado—exclamó el anciano.

—si! Son muchas!—contestó alegre, echando el contenido de sobres sobre la mesa, que para este momento, ya se encontraba limpia.

Ryuuzaki quedó impresionado de ver tal cantidad de detalles dirigidos al rubio. Chocolates en su mayoría, cartas, dibujos, dulces….eran alrededor de treinta cartas sin contar las golosinas y demás.

—Valla, cuantas cartas….—rió el pelinegro—se ve que eres muy popular…—tal comentario, hizo sonrojar al menor levemente, pero no lo distrajo de leer los nombres de las jóvenes en las cartas, mientras tomaba los chocolates y los arrinconaba a un lado para después comerlos.

—bueno, Mello..—Interrumpió el anciano—me retiro, si necesitas algo, estaré en mi oficina…—el rubio asintió, dejando partir a Roger.

—que considerado eres en leer todas las cartas….—comentó el pelinegro—también las contestas?—

—claro que no!—contestó—ni tampoco las leo todas….solo algunas—

—ya veo…—y con esto, pudo notar como el chico seleccionaba entre el montón de sobres aquellos que mas llamaban su atención y les medio leía. Después comía un pequeño chocolate y volvía a leer alguna otra carta.

Hace tiempo ya que acababan de terminar el desayuno, y Ryuuzaki pidió al joven que guardara un pedazo de pastel para Near, quien seguramente mas tarde, tendría apetito y volvería por el.

Como ya no tenían nada que hacer en la cocina, y las encargadas ya querían ocupar el lugar para preparar la comida, Ryuuzaki dio nuevamente las gracias a Mello por tan agradable comida y partió a supervisar los pasillos.

Mello por su parte, se encerró en su cuarto para continuar con su lectura de halagos y declaraciones, mientras comía ocasionalmente uno y otro chocolate. Era agradable estar ahí, tirado sobre su cama, comiendo y leyendo cosas tan agradables como las que esas chicas escribían de el, animándole y asegurando que siempre sería el numero uno de Wammys. Pero entonces, una carta le desconcertó bastante.

_Mello jamás podrá ser como Near. Es un perdedor y no aprende a tomar su lugar. Near, tu eres muy inteligente! _

_Eres el mejor de Wammy´s house y algún día serás el sucesor de L... _

_resolverás__ casos en todo el mundo y te convertirás en el mejor detective. __Y__ Mello no será _

_otro mas que tu simple ayudante. Mello no puedes superar a Near. No eres nadie._

_XP_

_Me despido de ti ahora._

_A ver __si logras ubicar tu lugar,__ razonar las circunstancias que te rodean__ sin dejar que solo_

_tus sentimientos te controlen._

_Tu admiradora secreta N._

Tu admiradora secreta….N?...la carta estaba dirigida para el…pero también para Near…el escrito era para ambos, y lo que lograba deducir con "tu admiradora secreta N" era que la persona que había escrito tal estupidez era admiradora de Near…y de eso no había duda…

Una fuerte punzada en el pecho y estomago como arrebato de ira lo hizo temblar y empuñar sus palmas como mas fuerte le fue posible. Después, con cuidado, doblo la hoja y se la echo ala bolsa.

Quien se atrevería a mandarle semejante idiotez? …como se atrevía?!!...y era aun mas el coraje por que, no sabía de quien se trataba!!...aun que ya tenía a una persona en la lista de sospechosos, posiblemente, intentando jugarle una mala broma.

Salió harto de su cuarto y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Near, lugar al cual ni si quiera llamó a la puerta y en cambio, le abrió de una patada. Miró al chico sentado sobre el suelo,

Jugando con algunos de sus jugetes,bastante inocente al parecer….pero no tanto como para escapar de sus sospechas.

—Near!!—gritó rabioso, a todo pulmón y siendo bien escuchado a tres habitaciones mas de distancia—imbécil!!! Tú escribiste esta puta porquería?!!!—y le aventó la carta a la cara de una forma bastante grosera.

—Mello…—llamó el joven—tranquilízate…yo no he escrito nada—después tomo el pedazo de papel y se lo entregó al rubio, sin si quiera mirar su interior.

—no me haces idiota!! Se que lo has escrito tu!!—gritó de nuevo, lanzándole una fría y amenazadora mirada.

En este momento, Near comprendió muchas cosas…sintió, escucho y sintió lastima por el joven a su lado, sin si quiera oírle hablar. Su mirada era la de toda una fiera, su respiración bastante agitada y no dudaba ni un segundo que su corazón palpitara con todas sus fuerzas, posiblemente, provocándole un fuerte dolor.

Estaba tan rabioso…tan irascible….pero era un idiota.

—leíste ya tan si quiera lo que esta escrito?!!!—

—Mello…no lo leeré, pero te aseguro que yo jamás escribiría algo para dejarte en el estado que tienes ahora…—

—fuiste tu!!—gritó.

—no, no he sido yo…—

Como podría pasarle por la cabeza si quiera el echo de que el escribiera esa carta para hacerle enojar? Era muy infantil, y Near jamás lo haría. No con Mello. Por que este ultimo insistía con tanto furor que lo había echo?...pues sería por que era un verdadero idiota, y por que le tenía confianza y esperaba realmente que el fuera el culpable, de esa forma, después de golpearle, se sentiría en paz consigo mismo y todo pasaría….pero el darse cuenta de que una persona mas en este mundo, lo miraba como a un perdedor, realmente lo volvía loco. Y más aun por que no tenía ni idea de la persona tras esto.

—Cálmate, Mello…—fue lo único que logró articular el menor para tranquilizar aun que fuese un poco al otro chico.

—lee lo que dice, estúpido!!—y le aventó la carta de nuevo. Resignado, Near la tomó y comenzó a leerla, tal vez, de esa forma, podría charlar en paz con el mayor y proponerle de manera agradable encontrar al culpable detrás de esto.

—no…—fue su respuesta al terminar la lectura—yo no lo escribí….—después miro el rostro del rubio, quien aun molestó, mas no irrazonable como en un comienzo, rechinaba los dientes, mientras un leve color rojizo le teñía las mejillas. Posiblemente estuviese esperando alguna respuesta mas completa por parte del menor.

—si quieres…puedo ayudarte a encontrar a la persona que escribió esto…será fácil si los dos trabajamos—

Entonces recordó las palabras de Ryuuzaki. Si los dos trabajaban, si los dos se unían, eran el mejor equipo.

—Si…—murmuró, aceptando apenado la ayuda del albino, después de haberle gritado e insultado de una forma tan grosera. Tomó asiento al lado del joven.

—Bueno—comenzó el albino— aquí dice "tu admiradora", lo que demuestra que se trata de una chica, pero eso no es nada seguro, bien pudo a ver sido algún chico escondiendo su identidad…así que esto no es un buen comienzo…—

—no importa mucho si es hombre o mujer, solo quiero saber quien….—exclamó—pudo haber sido Linda—

Near lo dudó—no creo…—exclamó—ella no es ese tipo de persona, aparte, esta no es su letra…—

—pudo pedir a otra persona que lo escribiera!—

—Mello, no creó que goce de perder el tiempo así…es demasiado infantil…—

—pero Matt también esta molesto con migo, eso aumenta las posibilidades de que Linda y el se pusieran de acuerdo para enviarme esta carta!—

Near estaba un poco nervioso…era difícil ocultar la verdad y mentir.

—mira, podemos ir y preguntarles si eso te hace sentir mejor…—

—Si, vamos…—contestó el mayor, poniéndose de pie, y marchándose con el menor a su lado hasta el patio, lugar en que Matt y Linda pasaban el resto del día bajo el árbol más grande.

El clima permanecía nublado y fresco, tal y como esa mañana.

—Ahí están…—murmuró el rubio molesto, acercándose a la pareja de jóvenes.

Matt de lejos se forjó un gesto serio y se mantuvo a la defensiva por si el rubio llegaba a insultarle o golpearle como la vez pasada.

Mello se paró frente a ellos, y evitó mirar al pelirrojo.

—tu me mandaste esto, verdad?!—preguntó, mostrando a Linda el pedazo de hoja.

—que?...—preguntó la chica, un poco asustada por la intimidante mirada del mayor y la forma tan agresiva con la que se dirigía a ella.

—que si tu me mandaste esto!! Eres idiota o que?!!—e iba a tomarla de la blusa, pero Matt lo empujó.

—oye que te pasa?—pregunto al fin, saliendo a la protección de la joven.

—a ti no te estoy hablando! Es con Linda!—

—Matt!—y la pequeña, ya bastante temerosa de ser agredida como la vez pasada, se colocó tras del pelirrojo.

Estaba a punto de desatarse una pelea entre los dos chicos…Mello, con tantas ganas de soltarle una fuerte cachetada al pelirrojo para que reaccionara y dejara a Linda de una vez. Y este ultimo, ya estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

—Esperen…—exclamó Near, interrumpiendo la escena—no hace falta que peleen, solo hemos venido a preguntar una cosa…—

Mello retrocedió tres pasos, y calmó un poco, sin quitar la vista de Matt.

—Mello, ya les has enseñado la carta?—pregunto el menor.

El rubio saco la hoja, y se las enseño de lejos, pero en ningún momento dejo que la tocaran o leyeran.

—Linda, has escrito esa carta tu?—

—he?...no, yo no la escribí….—contestó.

—no seas imbécil! Se que lo has hecho!—gritó el rubio.

—no!..Yo no he escrito nada…no te he mandado ninguna carta!—

—puedes probar que no es tuya?—pregunto el albino.

—probar?—se molestó Matt—como que probar? Les esta diciendo que ella no lo hizo! No tiene que probar nada!...—

—Matt, por favor—respondió el ultimo—si nada a tenido que ver con esto, no creo que le moleste comprobar algo tan sencillo…—

Linda asintió.

—tu la escribiste?—volvió a preguntar el rubio, un poco mas calmado.

—no..—Contestó—y, mira…esa no es mi letra…—exclamó haciendo un esfuerzo por identificar la caligrafía en el papel—tampoco tengo esas hojas en mis cuadernos…—

—por favor!—mofó el rubio—la letra la pudo escribir cualquiera, hasta tu misma la pudiste modificar, y las hojas pudieron haber sido de cualquier cuaderno…hasta de alguna hoja que encontraras tirada!!—

—Pero…no lo hice….—

—Matt, tu escribiste por ella?—pregunto Near—es la hoja de algún cuaderno tuyo?—

—que?—preguntó extrañado—yo no tengo esa letra, y Mello lo sabe…—miró al rubio—y desde cuando tengo cuadernos con hojas rosas y corazones?—después se echo a reír un poco.

—no fue el..—Exclamó el rubio—pero aun estoy seguro de que Linda tuvo la culpa…—

—no! Yo…si quieres puedes esculcar mis cosas! Puedes ver mis cuádrenos y apuntes!...no tengo amigos fuera de ustedes tres, así que no pude a ver pedido ayuda a nadie para que escribiera esto!...solo hablo con Roger, Ryuuzaki y algunos encargados…pero eso es todo….—

—No me convence tu escusa…—respondió Mello.

—bueno…yo todo el día estoy con Matt, no tendría tiempo de escribir eso ni de buscar la hoja o ir y dejarla con Roger…—

—ha si…—exclamó Matt—Roger, Mello, sabes que el es quien recoge todas las cartas, puedes ir y preguntarle si es que Linda fue a dejar alguna…y como es "anónima" dudo mucho que alguien te la entregara personalmente o si?—

—No, fue anónima, me la entregó Roger—

—entonces el debe saber!—

—pero como se que Linda no la entregó a otra chica para que esta se la diera a Roger?!—

Matt se llevó una mano al rostro, molesto.

—Mello, Linda esta diciendo que no tiene la culpa, la conoces, sabes que no es tan infantil como para entregarte una carta y hacerte enfadar así…—mientras hablaba, el pelirrojo andaba lentamente alrededor del rubio, sin quitarle la vista de encima—yo estoy todo el día con ella y no he visto que planeara esto….pero si insistes tanto en que ha sido la culpable…—el joven se puso tras Linda y la tomó de los hombros—aquí esta…—se la acercó al rubio, casi rozando sus cuerpos. Mello retrocedió un poco—puedes golpearla si es lo que quieres…—sonrió con malicia, seguro de que su amigo rechazaría semejante oferta, por mas desesperado que se encontrara.

Linda, mientras tanto, lucía tan asustada que sin movimiento y habla se había quedado, solo miraba con sus enormes ojos al rubio, implorando por su perdón.

—Anda, si te hace sentir mejor…—le alentó el joven tras la chica.

Mello quedó serio. Miró la cara temerosa de Linda, después miró a Matt, quien sonreía con descaro. Ahora estaba seguro. Linda no había sido la culpable…Matt tampoco.

—Déjala, imbécil…—murmuro el mayor, antes de alejarse con Near a su lado y dejando a la pareja de chicos una vez mas solos.

———————————-————————————————————————————

—debería estar viendo lo que yo…—exclamó el joven de pelo obscuro mientras se paseaba una pequeña paleta azul por la boca, parado junto a la ventana, cerrando y abriendo las persianas con el pequeño palillo café. Roger se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mientras revisaba algunos documentos.

—Ryuuzaki…—exclamó—deja de jugar con las cortinas, y deja de mirara a los niños…—

—Pero estaban a punto de pelear otra vez…—comentó. Por poquito, se pudo percibir algo de emoción y curiosidad en su voz. Fue a tomar asiento a un lado del anciano con los pies sobre el sillón y las rodillas flexionadas.

—si se pelean bastara con que hablemos con ellos después…—

Ryuuzaki entrecerró los ojos. Era realmente desesperante no poder vigilar a los tres jóvenes como hacía antes….estaba tan aburrido que se sentía inútil en la oficina, sin hacer nada, sin ser buscado por los jóvenes ni salir a tratar algún caso…

Roger rió al notar la situación del joven—es que ya te aburriste?...—preguntó—si es que quieres, puedes partir de Wammys por unas semanas…toma los casos que te solicitan….si no, en poco tiempo ya nadie sabrá que alguna vez fuiste detective—

—no quiero trabajar—contestó, recargando la cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento—quiero estar aquí…quiero trabajar aquí….—y levantó la cabeza de golpe tras recordar algún detalle o idea—sabe que?—preguntó animado.

—que?—

—me voy a llevar…—

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta.

—Pasen—contestó el anciano.

Eran Mello y Near.

Ryuuzaki se mostró atentó a los dos jóvenes.

—que pasa?—preguntó Roger.

—Roger!—gritó el joven—recuerda las personas que le dieron las cartas para mi?—

—algunas…—contestó, tratando de hacer memoria.

—dígame quienes fueron—exigió—en especial a aquellas personas que nunca antes me habían mandado algo…—

—bueno…—recordó, después miró a Near quien tras de Mello, hacía señas y gestos para que Roger guardara silencio—no recuerdo…—exclamó.

Ryuuzaki se quedó bastante extrañado por la reacción tan inesperada del albino.

—que?! Como que no recuerda?!...—gritó.

—Mello, si vas en ese plan mejor sal de mi oficina…—indicó el mayor al sentir tan poco respetó por parte del rubio.

—no!...escuche…Linda le entregó alguna carta para mi?...—

—No—contestó al instante—Linda no me entregó ninguna carta para ti…—

—y Matt?—

—tampoco…—

Se suponía que estaba molesto con el pelirrojo…por que preguntaba por el?!...cada vez era mas extraño a los ojos de Ryuuzaki.

—mierda…—murmuró molesto. Después miró al pelinegro—Ryuuzaki, tu me has mandado esta carta?—preguntó, mostrándole simplemente el papel de lejos.

—ha! La carta…si…—exclamó.

Mello se quedó atónito….había sido Ryuuzaki quien estaba tras de esto?!!.

—déjame verla, creo que si es la te envié yo…—y Mello, seguro de estar en lo correcto, le dio el papel al joven, quien tras leer lo escrito negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo siento, no es la mía…—respondió, provocando tremendo coraje en el chico.

—que?!! Y por que la leíste?!!!—preguntó.

—Debía asegurar que era la mía…—contestó inocente…realmente escondiendo el echo de que tenía tanta curiosidad por leerla como por saber lo que ocurría.

—y donde esta la que me has enviado tu?...no la mire entre mis cartas….—

—ha…pero si yo no te envié ninguna carta…—respondió.

Near comenzó a soltar una pequeña risita tras el rubio.

—idiota!! Y por que….!!??...—sería imposible razonar con Ryuuzaki en estos momentos…solo estaba jugando…así que mejor se dio la vuelta y tras maldecir al joven, salió de la oficina con Near a su lado.

Ahora eran las 12 de mediodía, y el clima afuera se estaba tornando un poco mal, con unas ventiscas heladas y una leve llovizna que apenas se sentía. Las nubes obscurecías el orfanatorio entero y los patios verdes emanaban un fuerte fresco al interior de la casa hogar.

Para estas horas, tras ir y comer algo en la cocina, Mello y Near siguieron buscando entre varías personas de Wammy´s al culpable de dicha carta. Verificaron la escritura con la de algunos exámenes que Roger guardaba e hicieron pequeñas visitas a las jóvenes de las que sospechaban, pero todas negaban al respecto.

Para las 6 de la tarde, ambos jóvenes yacía en la habitación de juegos, lugar en que sacaban sus conclusiones y compartían puntos de vista sobre la situación, pero para estas horas, Mello ya no prestaba tanta inquisición en saber la persona tras el escrito, pero estar trabajando al lado de Near, realmente era agradable. Y este ultimo, mientras no pelearan, todo estaba de maravilla, y le era tranquilizante saber que Mello le necesitaba para algo.

—Near….—interrumpió el rubio, mientras se leía algún cuaderno ajeno.

—que pasa?—preguntó el otro, igual de ocupado.

—no estas harto de buscar?...—

—No, por que tu has aceptado mi ayuda, de lo contrario, no estaría aquí…—prestó toda su atención al rubio—recuerda…este es tu tiempo…mis tres horas aun no llegan—

El otro arqueó la ceja—como si tuviera otro lugar al que ir….oye…—

—que?—

—tienes idea de quien me habrá mandado la porquería esa?— y para sorpresa suya, Near le contestó de la forma menos esperada.

—algún idiota que no tiene nada que hacer…—

Mello rió. Eso no era nada su forma de ser….tal vez juntarse tanto con el le estuviese pegando mañas o algo así.

—Ya no me interesa saber quien me mandó la carta…—confesó al rubio. A lo que el albino alteró un poco y abrió totalmente los ojos. La hora se estaba acercando. Metió su mano al bolso de la pijama y sacó la carta que había colocado ahí horas atrás.

—Mello…nunca se te ocurrió que la carta tal vez fuese dirigida para mi?...—preguntó el chico, serio.

—que?—Mello, al notar su cambio de conducta, prestó total atención—como?—

—si, tal vez la persona que te envió la carta, con fundió la tuya y la mía…—

—por que dices eso?...que imbécil se equivocaría?...digo, al menos que allá sido a propósito…—entonces, al ver como Near comenzaba a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, dio por acertada su opinión—quien?—preguntó—quien equivocaría las cartas a propósito?...y por que?...y, en donde esta mi carta?—ahora estaba alterado…un poco asustado.

Near le hizo entrega del sobre en su mano, el cual Mello recibió con desesperación y abrió sin cuidado.

_Mello, en cuanto recibas esta carta, quiero quedar contigo bajo el árbol en el patio. Fui yo quien te envió la carta esta mañana. Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte._

_Linda_

Fue todo el contenido. Muy corta, pero decía bastante.

Mello arrugó el trozo de papel y se lo metió a la bolsa.

—esa imbécil…—-murmuró—-sabía que era ella!!! Y el idiota de Matt decía que no!!!...—

Near permanecía serio sobre el suelo.

—pero ya vera…después de ir y hablar con Linda…—miró al albino—Near…por que me ocultaste la carta?...cuando te la dieron, y como sabías que era para mi si el sobre no dice mi nombre?...—

La explicación era fácil, y tras darla…Mello saldría corriendo en su encuentro con Linda.

FLASH BACK

Near y Linda se hallaban sentados sobre el suelo de la habitación de juegos, mientras la pequeña llevaba dos sobres en sus manos, Near jugaba con los mechones de su pelo.

—Near…—hablo al fin la pequeña.

—que sucede, Linda?—

—Near, necesito pedirte un favor…—exclamó, un poco temerosa.

—cual es?—

—escucha…Matt me ha dado algunas ordenes…y debo obedecerlo para conseguir lo que quiero. El me lo prometió…—

El joven albino simplemente no podía ocultar una pobre mirada de lastima a la joven.

—si hago lo que me ha dicho…todo saldrá bien…y…me pidió que te diera estas cartas…mira…esta de aquí…—señalo una— la mandaré con alguien para que se la entrega a Roge y el se la dé a Mello. Pero esta de acá…—indicó la otra—te será enviada a ti. Cuando la recibas, quiero que esperes hasta las 6 de la tarde para dársela a Mello, hasta entonces, por favor, mantenle ocupado…—

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Linda, lo siento…—exclamó el pequeño.

—no…no me ayudaras?—

—lo are…pero lo siento si…si las cosas no resultan como esperabas…— _y por que quiero a Mello…._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Con suma prisa, el rubio se apresuraba a llegar hasta el árbol más grande del patio. Ni si quiera tuvo la delicadeza de buscar algún paraguas o impermeable pues, para estos momentos, 20 minutos pasados de las 6, las lluvias habían aumentado considerablemente. Los truenos, relámpagos y ventiscas también.

Para no hacer tan notoria su salida, simplemente calzó unos tenis y salió corriendo en su encuentro por Linda.

El patio estaba obscuro, y ocasionalmente los relámpagos a lo lejos iluminaban algunas áreas alrededor. Era escalofriante, pero para eso no había tiempo, el rubio lo único que deseaba era llegar con Linda lo antes posible y reclamar por su mala jugarreta.

Allí estaba ella, bajo el árbol, con un impermeable transparente, mirando con preocupación la presencia del joven que ahora se acercaba a ella.

—Linda…—fue lo primero que logró articular cuando la miró de frente—sabía que eras tu…tu….—estaba molesto aun, pero satisfecho por haber acertado desde un principio.

—Si…—contestó la pequeña, casi en un murmullo—lo siento..—y agacho la cabeza.

—por que?...por que lo hiciste?—preguntó—acaso me odias tanto? Acaso no te basto con quitarme a Matt?!!—gritó, sin darse cuenta de que el aun necesitaba al pelirrojo a su lado desesperadamente, de que en un principio, Matt era suyo, y solo de el—o es que acaso ahora vienes por Near?!..Y por que tanto interés por Matt si a ti te gustaba Near?!!.—preguntó furioso, descartando una pequeña posibilidad de ello—es cierto eso?!! Que te gusta el, mas sin embargo sales con Matt?!!...—

Pero Linda no contestaba, y permanecía con la cabeza agachada mientras empuñaba las manos y rechinaba los dientes, tomando valor, sumamente sonrojada.

—pierdes tu tiempo!! Por que Near jamás se fijaría en ti!!Eres una inútil, débil y jamás lograrías quedar bien con el….ni si quiera yo me figaría en ti! Eres un asco…—exclamó mientras no evitaba darle la cara con el gesto mas frío y cruel posible, frenético por golpearla—Y si Matt lo hace….—entonces, sin darse cuenta, tuvo la fuerte necesidad de llevarse una mano a la boca, y cubrir con desesperación la voz ahogada en llanto que hasta el momento ignoraba—es por que es un imbécil!...—gritó—pero Near no lo ara!...no es tan idiota como para fijarse en ti y…jamás lo ara! No tienes oportunidad con el!—

—Mello!—gritó la pequeña, temblando ligeramente y tapando con fuerza sus oídos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban aun de un color rojizo mayor—tu eres el que me gusta!!—gritó.

Silencio. Durante los próximos 5 minutos no hubo más que silencio. Se escucha el agua caer, los truenos a la lejanía y la ventisca revolver las hojas de los arboles.

Había escuchado bien?...ella se le acababa de declarar?...la niña que amaba a Near, que era novia de Matt…se le declaraba?...

—Eres una puta…—fue lo único que el rubio logro articular entre tanta conmoción, pero no paso bastante tiempo para que la joven le plantara una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla y lo hiciera callar.

—mientes!!—gritó llorando—a mi nunca me gusto Near!! Y lo que hubo entre yo y Matt fue todo un juego!!!..Tú eres el que en verdad me gusta!! Desde el primer día en que te vi…desde la primera vez que hable contigo…—continúo llorando—pero nunca te lo dije por que te tenía miedo!!!...por eso…por eso quería ser amiga de Near!...tu siempre lo miras a el, y pensé que si estaba a su lado, también me mirarías a mi!!...—sollozó—pero mal interpretaste las cosas tu solo!!!—

Mello quien, aun permanecía serio y con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando al vacío, no cabía en la idea que todo lo sucedido durante los pasados días había sido por el amor que Linda le tenía. Era un poco extraño…pero ahora se compadecía de la joven, quien limpiaba con sus manos las lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos y todo por culpa suya.

Nunca…nunca antes había echo llorar a una persona así…en especial a una niña.

—eres un idiota!!!—gritó la joven.

—no! Tú eres la idiota!!!—contestó el otro—por dejar que el imbécil de Matt te utilizara!!!—

—no…el…el no me utilizó...!!!!—

—lo hizo!!!...ahora…ahora entiendo lo que quería…ahora entiendo sus intenciones….—

Y era verdad, ahora todo estaba mas claro…desde un principio, Matt planeaba utilizar a Linda para provocar a Mello y que este la rechazara de la peor forma posible. De esa manera, la quitaría del camino y ambos regresarían a ser los mejores amigos de nuevo…sin Linda…—pero eso te pasa por débil…por tonta…—exclamó, esta vez, mirando al suelo y escondiendo el rostro tras los mechones de su pelo—eso te pasa por no decir las cosas claras y directas!..Y sobre todo, por confiar en cualquiera!!! –

La joven al frente suyo no podía creerse lo que le decían…aparte de ser rechazada con tanta crueldad…Matt la había utilizado?...había jugado con ella para maltratarla de esa forma y después hacerla a un lado?...no, eso no podía ser cierto…Mello lo sabía, Near lo sabía también…la única que desconocía todo era ella misma…

—es un asco…—exclamó en un murmuro la pequeña—todos ustedes lo son!!—después, tras dar un fuerte empujón a Mello, salió corriendo al interior del orfanatorio.

El rubio se echo de rodillas sobre el suelo y posicionó las manos sobre el césped mojado, dejando que el agua bañara su cuerpo completo. Ahora sabía lo que era destrozar las ilusiones y sueños de una pequeña…lo que era desilusionar a alguien con tanta crueldad…se sentía horrible, se sentía un idiota…y mas aun por que Matt había sido el causante de todo esto...—Matt…—murmuró el joven, temblando ligeramente mientras empuñaba sus palmas sobre el suelo, sintiéndose tan impotente…también, de alguna manera se sentía usado…pero que podía hacer? Ahora mismo, por extraño que pareciera, sentía la fuerte necesidad de partir hasta donde el pelirrojo estaba y darle disculpas por ninguna razón en particular, pedirle que le permitiera pasar la noche a su lado, o que le consolara y abrazara como siempre hacía…si…eso es lo que haría…

El agua del cielo dejó de caer sobre su cuerpo inesperadamente. La lluvia continuaba, pero ya no lo mojaba. Elevó la mirada y al frente suyo distinguió la sombra de alguien más a sus espaldas. Miró detrás. Era Near, quien con un paraguas, le tapaba la lluvia con gentileza, al mismo tiempo en que le extendía su mano.

—vamos…—exclamó—hay que entrar…—

Enseguida respondió a su ayuda y le entregó su mano.

—-——————————————————————————-——-——-———————

La pequeña, destrozada y esperanzada de encontrar refugio con el pelirrojo, aun después de haberla lastimado, había ido en su búsqueda hasta su cuarto, donde el joven la recibió con cuidado.

—Mat!!—Gritó la chica, mientras se aferraba con fuerzas a la cobija de su cama—Mello…Mello…—

—Calma…ya…—susurró el joven mientras miraba a Linda llorar sin consuelo alguno sobre su cama—no hables, ya se lo que ocurrió…—

—Pero…yo…no quería….—fuertes sollozos ahogaban su fina voz.

—lo se….ya sabía desde un principio que a ti no te gustaba Near, Linda…—exclamó con gentileza mientras le dedicaba una simple mirada lastimosa de lejos.

—pero…como…yo….?—

—tu único cometido con Near era hacerte su mejor amiga y de esa forma conocer mejor a Mello, no es así?—

La pequeña asintió—entonces por que no me lo dijiste?...—

—por que me ocultarías la verdad, escucha, sabías bien que yo no quería a nadie cerca de el, por eso no mencionaste nunca que te gustaba delante de mí, tenías miedo de que te fuese a lastimar por quererlo…—

—y por que…entonces para que me necesitabas?!!—interrumpió.

Matt calló un momento.

—solo quería molestar a Mello para que te rechazara y te hicieras a un lado. Ahora el no tiene ni la menor intención de hablarte, y dudo que tu desees intentar algo con el…durante el día de ayer te estuve presionando para que te declararas a "Near" cuando en verdad de quien hablaba era de Mello…y lo de las cartas, las necesitaba para fastidiarlo aun mas, aparte no creó que sea tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que fui yo quien la escribió…—

—Matt…—continuó sollozando—te odio…—murmuró—a ti…y a Mello….a todos…—

El pelirrojo la miró con un poco de lastima, mas sin embargo, no le consolaría…no de la forma en como lo hacía con Mello…

—Lo siento, Linda—

—no quiero…no quiero volver a verlos….tampoco quiero volver a hablar con ustedes…pero…—limpio sus lagrimas—por ahora…solo por ahora…quiero quedarme aquí…—

El joven sonrió—si, quédate—

Que otra opción tenía el mayor? Mello no llegaría a su cuarto por mas que lo deseara, por que en estos momentos, Near se ocuparía de mantenerlo ocupado.

La noche entera, Linda disfrutaría de sus últimos momentos con el joven que tanto dolor le causó en un intento de consuelo, y Matt, no dudaría en hacerle entender que dejara a Mello y no le dirigiera la palabra otra vez, pues el en verdad lo amaba.

Esa noche, Linda conoció las verdaderas intenciones de Matt con Mello.

———————————————————————————————————————-

_Mello jamás podrá ser como Near. Es un perdedor y no aprende a tomar su lugar. Near, tu eres muy inteligente! _

_Eres el mejor de Wammy´s house y algún día serás el sucesor de L, _

_resolverás casos en todo el mundo y te convertirás en el mejor detective. __Y__ Mello no será _

_otro mas que tu simple ayudante. Mello no puedes superar a Near. No eres nadie._

_XP_

_Me despido de ti ahora._

_A ver __si logras ubicar tu lugar,__ razonar las circunstancias que te rodean__ sin dejar que solo_

_tus sentimientos te controlen._

_Tu admiradora secreta N._

"M E R O X M A T T"

El rubio, que en esos momentos, se encontraba bajo el refugio de Near, quien amablemente le había ido a buscar una toalla y algo de ropa limpia para que se cambiara, justo en su habitación, leía una y otra vez la carta que, para ese momento, ya descubría el mensaje oculto, y no dudaba que fuera escrito por Matt. Sintió una tremenda necesidad de salir corriendo y abrazar al pelirrojo, dejarse estrechar en su cálido regazo…

—por que me ocultaste la carta esta mañana?—preguntó serio sin embargo.

—por que Linda me lo pidió…—

—solo por eso? Por que te lo pidió?—exclamó molesto, pero a la vez asombrado—y desde cuando haces lo que los demás te piden sin razón alguna?!...—

Near no dio respuesta. La única razón verdadera por la que no había dado la carta a Mello esa mañana era por que, de ser así, el joven abría partido con Matt y lo hubiese dejado solo…pero ahora, que ya eran las 8 de la tarde, estaba encadenado a quedarse a su lado, por lo menos hasta las próximas tres horas.

—tu…ya sabías que esto pasaría verdad? Ya sabías lo de Linda…—

—si..—Contestó—ella me lo había contado hace tiempo…—

—y por que nunca me lo dijiste? En todo este tiempo que estuvimos juntos…en todo este tiempo que tanto la agredí…por que no me lo dijiste?!!—

—por que..!!—

De hacerlo, Mello se abría disculpado con la joven y…por pocas posibilidades que hubiese….estaba en peligro de acceder a los sentimientos de ella, pues hasta ahora, el corazón del rubio era un misterio que todos desconocían, incluso el mismo. Matt se molestaría, y Near quedaría solo otra vez…eso no convenía a nadie. Por eso, el albino se guardo el secreto todo el tiempo completo, de echo, colaboro también para aumentar el odio y desprecio de Mello a Linda.

Por que en una cosa estaban de a cuerdo Matt y el Near. Ambos querían quitarse a Linda del camino, y cooperarían en equipo si así era necesario para cuidar del rubio.

El mayor presente, que no obtenía respuesta alguna a su pregunta pasada, desconocía realmente las razones de la situación en esos momentos….por que Matt se había echo novio de Linda si esta solo lo quería a el?...por que la estaba ayudando a declarársele si ya sabía que la rechazaría?...y peor aun, por que Near cooperaba con el en secreto?...por que ambos querían plantarle odio y coraje hacia la pequeña?...eso era fácil. Por que lo amaban, pero el rubio lo ignoraba completamente, y era por ello, que en estos momentos, el mas confundido y desconcertado de lo ocurrido, era Mello.

—Matt…—murmuró este último, poniéndose de pie, y dejando la toalla blanca a un lado, dispuesto a salir en la búsqueda de su amigo y pedir una buena explicación, pero…Near le tomó con fuerzas por la mano.

—aun…aun te quedan tres horas…—exclamó, evitando dar la cara al rubio, quien, al escuchar las débiles palabras en murmullo del albino, dejó de ejercer fuerzas para soltarlo y se quedó inmóvil, parado a su lado, con la cabeza agachada.

* * *

y al fin acaba XD. el contenido de este capitulo fue solamente sacar a Linda de la historia, de una forma muy cruel, creo U.u pero tenía que salir XP. a parte, ya quería marcar la competencia que se esta formando entre Matt y Near por quedarse con Mello al final. 

a ver cuando subo el proxim capitulo y ojala o tarde muxo por que ya empiezo clases esta semana...T-T...pero ya estoy ansiosa por escribir por que tengo la exagerada nesesidad de meter algo de shota XD...aun que sea muy leve, pero ya quiero X3♥

Ho! ArimaShiro, ya he resibido tu mensaje en da n.n y por lo que me dijiste...por su puesto que deves subir tu fic en fanfiction!! es genial!! x3!! yo misma ya me estaba planeando escribr uno parecido...pero lo encontre ya escrito y mucho mejor por ti XD te haceguro que todos aquellos que disfruten de MelloxMatt se enamoraran de tu forma de escribir. y por lo de los nicks, pues prefiero que me llamen Akeshi Iris, ya que mi nick aquí es el de Mihel Keehl, pero ese me lo puse por que, como muchos ya sabran, ese personaje me facina XD, pero mi nick favorito es Akeshi iris ayame n.n♥.

y...pues ya para despedirme de una vez xp, agradesco de nuevo a todos los que me siguen leyendo y su apoyo sobre todo.

* * *


	15. encontrando razones

Exageradamente tarde x:3…lo se…y lo siento muxo T-T….pero creo que este regreso a clases me cayó un poquito pesado n.nu...y pues la inspiración nomas no llegaba XD.

En verdad tenía planeado esperar hasta finalizar el capitulo para subirlo, pero veo que me tomará un poquito mas, así que me decidí a dividirlo en dos partes, esta es la primera de ellas.

Y como dice el resumen, es un capitulo mas enfocado a Matt que al resto de los personajes, aun que tampoco los excluyo.

Lo que esta en _cursiva_ son sus pensamientos.

Aclarando eso, y pidiendo mil veces disculpas por ausentar todo este tiempo, solo les sigo agradeciendo el interés que muestran cada vez que subo algún capitulo nuevo y los comentarios tan lindos que me han dejado n.n. Muxas graxias…♥

(ya me dijeron que tengo unos horribles errores de caligrafía n.nu…me he estado leyendo algunos capítulos anteriores y…dios mío XD…ni que decir a favor…he revisado este capitulo varias veces, espero no tener ningún error, o por lo menos, no tantos como las pasadas veces XD…).

♥♥♥♥♥♥

_R__ealmente alguna vez te preocupaste por mi?..._

Ryuzaki no podía hacer nada, estaba molesto, estaba molesto con Matt, acababa de arruinarle lo planeado…una vez más. Pero su enfado era algo que no se notaba a simple vista, y trato de ocultarlo como siempre.

A estas alturas ya era más que notable el choque que había entre Ryuzaki y el pelirrojo.

_Acaso __cree__s que no sentía tu enfado? Acaso __cree__s que no descubría esos gestos de __molestia__ que me dedicabas a __escondidas?_

Como el niño no podía ver, guardó silencio para entender de lo que el mayor hablaba. Escucho un sonido….eran como unas llaves…o tal vez cadenas. Sintió como tomaban sus manos y las amarraban con algo helado por detrás de su espalda. Eran esposas.

_Cada cosa, cada palabra, cada acción de tu parte repercutía en mi fuertemente…__yo también quería que fueras amable con migo, yo también quería de tu atención…de tu amor…_

—no preguntare tus razones, Matt, para tratar de separar a Mello y Near..—exclamo el joven—pero…te has dado cuanta de lo que hiciste? Acabas de deshacer lo poco que yo había logrado unir de aquellos dos…ahora todo a quedado como en un principio…y todo gracias a ti…—

_Te era tan difícil comprender que Mello era la persona a la que mas amaba cuando era niño? Alguna vez te preocupaste por preguntar mis razones? Por descubrir, por que era tan apegado a el?...seguro que no__...tu __único__ cometido era quitármelo para __dárselo Near…fácil, verdad? "se lo quitare como a un dulce y se lo regalare al albino"…_

Y lejos de todos aquellos que le negaban la palabra con sinceridad o agrado…savia bien que no simpatizaba mucho a Ryuzaki, y estaba mas que convencido de que Near lo odiaba…

Miró su reflejo sobre la tina, quedando quieto para que el movimiento del agua calmara un poco y así poder ver su rostro en ella.

Que era lo que le faltaba?...por que no podía ser la persona que llamara la atención de Mello? A pesar de que el rubio todo el tiempo le llamara su amigo, no estaba seguro de serlo realmente…si así fuera, no pasaría tanto tiempo preocupándose o molestándose por cada comentario o acción de Near, eso le enfurecía realmente…quien era Near?! No era nadie! Mas sin embargo…era todo el mundo de Mello…

_Mello tampoco hacía bastante por aclarar las cosas entre nosotros, y a pesar de ocultar sus mas profundos sentimientos…yo los sentía!..__.sabía la mayor parte del tiempo en lo que pensaba…_

—y por eso tengo miedo…miedo de perderte…tu sueño…es estar con Near, es…—

—Mello…que…que debo hacer?...— miro sus pequeñas manos, esperanzado de que le fueran útiles para responder a su pregunta—siempre he estado a tu lado…siempre te he dado mi apoyo…que es lo que me falta?...— su visión comenzó a difuminarse y las luces parecían ser pequeñas estrellas deslumbrantes…era el vapor lo que le provocaba esa vista?.

_Tal vez…quizá…yo no soy la persona adecuada para ti…._

—que?..es la verdad…te olvidaras de mi y me dejaras solo, como a un perro...—

_No, espera…ya soy tu perro…_

"no estaba planeado desde un principio que Matt les acompañara"

_Y nunca lo estaba….siempre me hacían a un lado…_

_♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_

La angustia de lo que pudiese pasar en esos momentos por la cabeza de Matt no le brindaba el sueño. Estaba asustado para serse franco…estaba inseguro de haber echo un buen trabajo anteriormente charlando con el. Por primera vez en su vida…desde que tenía memoria…dudaba sobre su eficacia en otras personas, dudaba el hacer un buen trabajo como…como detective?...

Se echó las sabanas a la cara, intentando ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos carcomiendo de su restante tranquilidad. Temblaba ligeramente mientras rodaba de esquina a esquina sobre su cama, sin saber que mas hacer. Del escalofriante y mortal silencio del cuarto, una corriente de sosegadores pensamientos y miedos le llegó, teniendo como blanco a uno de sus niños….Matt. si moría, si se lastimaba, si lo abandonaba…recapacito tantas cosas en pocos segundos…se dio cuenta también de que, ellos jamás habían sido tan unidos…tan abiertos el uno con el otro…no como era su relación con Mello y Near.

Le tomó un instante sentar bruscamente sobre la colcha y recuperar con exasperación el aire, limpiar el sudor de su frente y pensar mas claramente las cosas. Fue hasta entonces que logró colocarse en los pensamientos del joven y acudir a su llamado.

Bajó rápido de la cama, dejando caer las sabanas con descuido para después apresurarse hasta la puerta. Salió a paso veloz, con el corazón en la garganta y la esperanza acogiéndole hasta su destino. No estaba seguro de que algo malo pasara, pero nada perdía si solo echaba un pequeño vistazo a la habitación del pelirrojo, de esa forma, podría dormir en paz si todo estaba tranquilo…si es que todo estaba bien…ya rogaba por ello…

Abrió la puerta que daba paso a la habitación del joven, tranquila y serena como siempre, y tal como esperaba encontrarla.

El pelirrojo estaba ahí, sentado entre la obscuridad sobre la ancha vista del ventanal que iluminaba débilmente su silueta con el resplandor de la luna. Por un instante sintió temor, pues ver al joven tan tranquilo a esas horas de la madrugada al borde de su ventana no era normal…tampoco lo era que ignorara su presencia.

—Matt…—suspiró el joven con alivio al comprobar la perfecta condición del menor. Estaba a salvo, no estaba lastimado, tampoco a punto de hacerlo…pero entonces, por que se encontraba tan desanimado y serio? Por que sus ojos no dejaban de contemplar con tanto dolor el panorama a través del vidrio?.

Ryuuzaki se aproximó al pelirrojo, y pudo notar enseguida como sus ojos, rojos y húmedos, denotaban las pasadas horas de llanto en silencio. Un fuerte dolor le invadió por dentro al notar como desesperadamente, Matt, tomaba entre sus manos un pequeño paño de tela húmedo. Creyó que sería el tramo con el que el joven limpiaba sus lágrimas…pero…en verdad, las razones de ese pañuelo eran mucho más turbadoras.

Mientras temblaba con terror, Matt se llevó el paño a la boca, y ahí lo dejó un momento mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Matt, que haces?...—preguntó Ryuuzaki mientras se apuraba a descubrir las razones de tan extraño comportamiento en el chico. Tenía miedo…estaría aquel paño humedecido con alguna sustancia? Con algo toxico?...sin pensarlo dos veces, arrebató el pedazo de tela de las manos del pelirrojo y lo observó bien…estaba húmedo, aun mojado…pero no con ninguna sustancia toxica, de echo, era la misma saliva del joven que humedecía el pañuelo. Por que?...alguna razón lógica abría de tener el para accionar de esa manera.

El menor se llevó ambas manos a la boca e intentó retener algo…algo que sin duda le concebía espontáneos escalofríos y un pálido color amarillento. Tenía nauseas? Ansiedad?...vértigo?...supuso Ryuuzaki que sería alguna de las pasadas cuestiones…pero, al acercarse mas a la ventana y descubrir con miedo frascos y cajas de medicamento vacías, temió con toda su alma afrontar la realidad.

—Matt…—exclamó el joven, esta vez con angustia y temor, tomando de los hombros al pelirrojo y tratando de hacerlo entrar en si—Matt!!—gritó seguidas veces su nombre, infringiendo ante su calma para hacerlo confesar aquello que tanto temía escuchar. Pero el chico, a cambio, dejo su seriedad para soltar en llanto mientras seguía cubriendo su boca desesperadamente. Ryuuzaki pudo sentir su propio corazón destrozarse ante el miedo y una holeada de sensaciones mortificantes respecto al joven que tenía a su frente. Esto no podía estar pasando…

El pelinegro tomó cada caja y frasco de medicamento en sus manos. Leía las impresiones de formulas en los etiquetados como si leyera la misma muerte del niño. Una infinidad de suspensiones, comprimidos y capsulas con fuertes analgésicos, des inflamatorios, antibióticos y, un frasco, que en especial acaparó su atención, siendo la formula principal anfetamina, uno de los medicamentos que usualmente se empleaba con otros niños en el orfanatorio por debidos problemas. Y a su temor, el frasco estaba completamente vacío.

—Matt…!—exclamó con la ultima voluntad de calma, llegando pronto al desquicio del temor—cuantas pastillas había dentro?...!!—le gritó enseguida. Pero el pelirrojo cerró los ojos y siguió llorando mientras se mecía con su propio equilibrio.

—no lo se…—logró articular con un nudo en la garganta—no se…—después el llanto dejó de ser lastimoso para convertirse en uno de dolor y miedo—Ryuuzaki….—exclamó, limpiando su cara en lagrimas y sudor—no me quiero morir…—.

El joven detective paro en seco por unos momentos…estas últimas palabras por parte del pelirrojo lo habían dejado corroído…y ahora por comprobar su temor. Matt se había tomado todas, y cada una de las pastillas en los empaques. Incluyendo la mortal cantidad de anfetamina.

♥♥♥—_A__un __poco tiempo__ antes de lo sucedido, todo estaba bien…__—__♥♥♥_

Eran esos lluviosos típicos días de agosto en Wammy´s house. Los niños y personal yacían a los adentros del orfanatorio mientras miraban curiosos por la ventana, refugiados del fresco que se sentía a diario.

La gran cantidad de grisáceas nubes afuera hacía perder la noción de la hora realmente, y cuando ya eran las 8 de la mañana, figuraba mas bien ser de madrugada, pues la escasa luz que se adentraba por las cortinas de cada habitación era tan tenue y fría que hacía dormir aun a muchos niños, dándoles la idea de que aun era temprano.

Entre la calma de su cuarto, mientras aun yacía durmiente sobre la colcha, mal cobijado, una fuerte serie de golpes se plantó en su puerta, haciéndolo despertar inevitablemente.

Se sentó sobre la cama y talló sus ojos, mientras seguía escuchando aquel fuerte llamado desde el pasillo. Tomó sus googles y se los colocó encima.

—ya voy!—fue lo único que gritó para hacer callar a quien osaba a perturbar tan silenciosa mañana.

—abre la puerta!! Hace frío!!—sin duda era el. Mello.

Matt se sorprendió realmente de ir a recibir al joven hasta su puerta. Aun era temprano, y ese día se descansaba de clases. Para que le buscaría entonces?.

Abrió con somnolencia a la puerta, y miro por unos segundos al rubio, envuelto en un cobertor. Momentos después sonrió.

—de que te ríes?!!—pregunto con enfado su amigo, pasando al interior de su cuarto—has sido tu verdad?!!—

Matt cerró la puerta y se metió entre las cobijas de su acogedora cama, abrazando enseguida una almohada y acurrucándose para descansar.

—de que hablas Mello?...—pregunto, mirando con perplejidad a lo que su compañero hacía en esos momentos.

Abría cada cajón que encontraba, tiraba las cosas de un lado a otro, revolvía las pertenencias de su amigo y maldecía un sin fin de cosas que solo el mismo entendía.

—que buscas?—inquirió enseguida al no tener respuesta a la pregunta pasada.

—mi ropa!!—gruñó el rubio, aun tirando medio cuarto al suelo.

Matt comenzó a reír—tu ropa?!...—exclamó—pero si yo no la tengo…que le paso?—

Mello se sentó en un extremo de la colcha y miró a su alrededor….no ropa suya, nada de su pertenencia...solo un desastre. Después se paró y tomó una camiseta obscura entre la ropa del pelirrojo.

—oye..!—le llamó el de goggles, aun esperando una perfecta explicación para tan extraño comportamiento.

—nada!—gritó el otro, tirando el cobertor que le cubría y dejando su cuerpo casi al desnudo, a no ser de los bóxers negros con los que había dormido la noche anterior. Después, se puso encima la camiseta negra de manga larga, dejándola caer por su cuerpo como un camisón.

—Te queda larga…—exclamó el pelirrojo.

—ya se!!—contestó enseguida el otro, denotando ya con gran facilidad su mal humor esa mañana—levántate!!—pidió enseguida a su amigo, echándole encima una mala mirada.

—que? No! Es temprano! Me voy a dormir otra vez…ven…—le empezó a palpar un lugar a su lado sobre la cama, inseguro de lograr acercar a su compañero, pero sorprendiéndose en verdad al ver como el joven se metía entre las cálidas cobijas a su lado y se recostaba agotado. Después le cobijó hasta los hombros para calentar su fría piel—que pasó?—se atrevió a preguntar Matt una vez que el otro se hubo calmado un poco.

—Algún idiota se metió en mi cuarto y tomó toda mi ropa…—contestó, sin dar la cara a su amigo.

—como que tomó?...te han robado toda la ropa?...—

—Toda la que estaba en mi armario….—gruñó.

—valla..—sonrió el pelirrojo—quien haría algo así?...—comenzó a reír

—no es gracioso!—

—Seguro que fue solo una broma, hay que buscar al culpable mas tarde…—

—Si…—murmuró, acogiéndose en el calor corporal de su acompañante mientras tanto.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Tratando temas aun más delicados y serios, Ryuuzaki debatía con Roger y Watari, recién llegado hace algunas horas, algunas cuestiones laborales.

El lugar era la oficina del orfanatorio.

—bien, Ryuuzaki…—exclamó Roger con seriedad—entonces te seguirás quedando aquí?—

—si, me quedare un tiempo más—sorbió de su taza de té con cuidado—pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar…—

—Te escuchamos—prosiguió Watari.

—se que yo mismo lo dije hace tiempo…se que…—miró a Quilish—te dije que tu mismo manejaras todo el dinero que va y viene en cada caso, que no me importaba tenerlo en mis manos siempre y cuando se usara de la mejor manera pero…—

—lo quieres?—preguntó Roger.

—no…quiero que sea de ellos—

Con "ellos" ya sabían los hombres de quienes hablaba. Mello, Matt y Near.

—hay demasiado dinero en movimiento ahora mismo—contestó Watari sin embargo— jamás estará estable si no regresas al trabajo, tu mismo me pediste que lo invirtiera con personas del medio, y no se los puedo quitar…lo siento—

—Yo también…—exclamó el pelinegro—hazlo…—

Ambos ancianos quedaron debidamente serios, un poco sobresaltados por tan fuertes palabras del joven. Acaso les estaba pidiendo que desampararan a necesitados para quedarse con todo el dinero el?...dinero que, anteriormente ya había prometido a otras personas?.

—Ryuuzaki, pero que estas diciendo?—indagó Roger.

—esta bien, yo mismo me encargare de comunicarles que el dinero ara falta por un tiempo. Regresaré a trabajar y pagare de vuelta lo debido, a partir de entonces, comenzaré a guardar el dinero e invertirlo para ellos—

—hablas de dejar una herencia?—preguntó Watari.

—así es…cuando muera, no quiero dejarlos solos después de todo…—enseguida, sorbió de nuevo a la taza y guardó silencio, esperando alguna reacción de sus dos acompañantes.

—valla…—fue el suspiro que se plantó del silencio por parte de Quilish, con una pequeña risa nostálgica enseguida—y de pensar que al comienzo solo les buscabas para asegurar tu existencia…—

Roger asintió con el. En un principio, las cosas para Ryuuzaki eran totalmente diferentes a ahora. De mas joven, el detective se importaba solo por hacer madurar a los niños genios de Wammy´s para asegurar su trabajo aun después de su fallecer, pero ahora, ya no los miraba como simples herramientas o juguetes, ahora…ya eran de el, le pertenecían y haría todo por cuidarlos. Aun si tuviese que invertir el dinero con gente necesitada, lo tomaría para dárselo a los chicos y cubrir sus caprichos…por que los quería, y su felicidad de ellos era la de el.

—entonces te ocuparas de manejar el dinero que tienes hasta ahora, tu?—preguntó Watari, como ultima aseguración para transferir los millones que el detective necesitaba.

—si, yo lo are—contestó.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Dos horas mas tarde de continuar su sueño, Mello recién entreabría los ojos a causa de la fuerte lluvia que golpeaba contra los vidrios de la ventana en habitación de Matt. Los repentinos vientos frotaban las ramas de arboles contra el tejado de Wammy´s, provocando un escalofriante ruido a sus adentros.

Pasaron pocos segundos cuando Mello se halló metido entre los brazos de su amigo, en un suave y cálido abrazo.

—Matt…—llamó el chico con voz tenue, palpando con cuidado el pecho de su compañero—Matt…—

El pelirrojo pudo sentir su movimiento y despertó por unos instantes, pero agrado más de darse la vuelta y seguir durmiendo. Melló frunció el ceño.

—Matt desp…!—antes de que pudiese continuar, llamaron a la puerta, cosa que sonsacó por unos instantes al mayor. Miró a Matt. No despertaría aun, así que el se podría hacer cargo de atender al llamado a la entrada.

Cuando bajó de la colcha y descobijó su cuerpo, pudo sentir un leve escalofrió en sus piernas, recordando así el pequeño incidente con toda su ropa.

Cuando al fin se digno a quitar el seguro de la puerta y abrir, asombró bastante al encontrarse con el joven que nunca esperaba.

—Near…—exclamó a su presencia.

—Mello…—el chico también estaba un poco asombrado de ver al rubio en la habitación de Matt…y aun mas, con aquella ropa que no le pertenecía sin duda alguna—que haces aquí?...—preguntó al fin.

—tu que haces aquí? Que quieres?—

—ha…—comenzó enseguida a juguetear con su pelo—te estaba buscando…pero no te encontraba…no esperaba verte aquí… —

—que quieres?—cuestionó de nuevo.

—yo…puedo hablar contigo?—

Tras forjar un gesto indiferente, Mello se introdujo al cuarto de tras suyo y tomó un shorts corto del suelo, seguramente de Matt, y se lo puso encima.

—si, si...rápido…—exclamó, abandonando la obscuridad del cuarto y dejándose iluminar por las bombillas del pasillo. Parecía reconocer ya muy bien que su amigo no despertaría en estos momentos y seguir insistiéndole y molestando seguro lo fastidiaría, así que, sin su ayuda, partiría ya mismo a buscar sus pertenencias y hablar con Ryuuzaki al respecto—tengo cosas que hacer ahora…—admitió.

—si, yo también…—coincidió el albino—me han robado todos los puzzles que tenía…y muchos de mis juguetes desaparecieron—

Melló extraño bastante al escuchar tal declaración e interrogó al menor con la mirada, sin vacilar un momento en emprender su caminó hasta la oficina de Roger.

—no se quien habrá sido…—

—yo no lo hice—interrumpió el rubio—a mi también me han robado…esta mañana no encontré ninguna ropa mía…creí que habría sido Matt…o tal vez tu, como una mala jugarreta, pero ya veo que no…—

Mientras el mas joven seguía los pasos del mayor, un grupo de pequeños paso corriendo a su lado, escandalizando y riendo entre el mutuo silencio que los comunicaba.

—tengo una idea de quien pudo haber echo esto…—exclamó Near—y no creo que nos sea nada conveniente ir y quejarnos con Roger o Ryuuzaki—

—he?...—interrogó con un gesto el rubio—ya sabes quien fue la persona que tomó mi ropa?—

—sospecho…pero no estoy seguro aun…mira…—entonces el pequeño echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor y verifico que no hubiese nadie a los alrededores que le escuchara, a excepción de su único acompañante—ya se me hace bastante coincidencia que solo a ti y a mi nos hallan robado cosas…de haber mas involucrados, ya habrían corrido a quejarse con Roger, pero no fue así—

—si..si..—le apresuró el chico.

—ahora que fui a buscarte al cuarto de Matt, también quería preguntarle a el si, no tomaron nada de su cuarto…?—

—ha, no, a Matt no le robaron nada…—

Near quedo reflexivo por unos instantes—ya veo...—murmuró—aun así, de haber ocurrido, no dudaría ni un momento de que fuera Linda la persona que nos robó por la noche…—

—Linda?!—se atrevió a gritar el rubio—como que Linda?!—

—no hables fuerte…—le calló Near.

—pero..!!...como piensas que pudo haber sido ella?—indagó el joven con susurro.

—quien mas habría de hacernos esta mala pasada?—

—tal vez Ryuuzaki…o alguno de los niños…—

—pero y si en verdad fue Linda?...—inquirió—como crees que reaccionaría al ser interrogada por nosotros o algún mayor?—

—bueno…—dudó.

—bien sabemos nosotros sus razones, pero tampoco creo que ella las oculte si las necesita para demostrar su inocencia…—

—a que te refieres?—preguntó el rubio, un tanto confundido.

—si, ella tomó nuestras cosas para vengarse de lo que sucedió en febrero, recuerdas?—

—si, recuerdo…—

—si la acusamos con Roger, este preguntara sus razones, y no creo que dude ningún momento en explicarle lo que la hicimos pasar…—

—en ese caso..—interrumpió Mello—seriamos nosotros los castigados…—

—Exacto, así que, de haber sido Linda la que tomó nuestras cosas, acusarla o pedir ayuda de algún adulto no es la mejor idea—

Con la pasada explicación Mello paró su marcha hasta la oficina y quedó inmóvil a medio pasillo, reflexionando un poco las posibles consecuencias de pedir ayuda a mayores.

—entonces que se supone que haga?!—preguntó el rubio, molesto—no tengo nada de ropa!—

—buscaremos nuestras cosas en el orfanatorio, sin mencionar nada a nadie…—indicó con claridad el menor—de encontrar todo en buenas condiciones, entonces estará bien…pero, si por algún motivo no halláramos nuestras pertenencias tendrías que mentir a Ryuuzaki e inventarte algo para conseguir ropa…—le miró directo—cualquier cosa estará bien, siempre y cuando sea creíble…yo podre estar sin mis cosas, nadie se dará cuenta, pero que tu pierdas toda tu ropa no pasara desapercibido—

—si..ya se..—musitó con enfado.

—Entonces buscaremos lo nuestro, hay que empezar por dentro del orfanatorio—

—yo iré a la sala principal, el comedor, la azotea y la oficina de Roger—exclamó el mayor, listo para emprender camino.

—bien, yo buscare en las habitaciones y biblioteca—.

Acordando ya las áreas a revisar, ambos chicos partieron a sus respectivos destinos.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Desamparando el calor de su cama, Matt se tiraba las cobijas al suelo y posicionaba sentado al borde de su colcha, aun somnoliento y agotado por la falta de luz, se puso encima un pantalón y los goggles, enseguida salió de su habitación, dando pasos lentos y torpes por el mareo matutino.

Al doblar en una esquina del pasillo, se topó con Ryuuzaki.

—ha!..Matt…!—suspiró el mayor—me has asustado…—exclamó.

Antes de poder hablar, echó un largo bostezo—que horas son?—preguntó después.

—las diez—contestó el joven con una sonrisa, despeinando aun mas el desordenado pelo de Matt—acabas de despertar?—

El pelirrojo asintió, echándose a caminar después con lentitud—y Mello?...—preguntó al alejarse.

—no lo se, no lo he visto…—admitió pensativo.

Tras ese pequeño encuentro, Matt siguió su caminando por el ancho pasillo principal, mirando distraído por las ventanas que pasaban con frecuencia a su lado, empañadas por el fresco y la lluvia que caía a cantaros de fuera. Enseguida pudo notar a la lejanía unos cuantos relámpagos, seguidos de débiles truenos y el golpear de los arboles contra el tejado.

Una infinidad de recuerdos le abordaron al ver tan nostálgico paisaje establecerse. Los días lluviosos y obscuros de verano…la tranquilidad del momento…el silencio…todo parecía ayudarlo a recordar aquellos tiempos. Aquellos momentos de difícil resurgimiento…aquellas imágenes marchitas y difusas que su mente aun capturaba después de tantos años. Aquel día tan especial y horrible en que llegó a Wammy´s house, y la dulce salvación que dio un sentido a su vida.

:FLASHBACK:

Exactamente por los mismos días de agosto, con lluvias y nubes opacando el paisaje de tan horrible día, Matt dio los primeros pasos a su nueva vida como huérfano en el orfanatorio de Wammy´s.

Era apenas un pequeño de 6 años, desamparado de la protección de ambos padres e inhábil de sobrevivir el mismo sin ayuda.

Para sus mayores, Matt era simplemente otro niño nuevo en el hogar, un huérfano más. Para Roger, era otro hijo, y para los demás pequeños, un nuevo amigo. A excepción de todas las personas, Mello había desarrollado una fuerte curiosidad al pelirrojo desde que le miró llegar en brazos de Roger, llorando y tímido con todo.

Su principal preocupación era el color de su pelo, por supuesto, siendo que hasta el momento ningún pequeño en Wammy´s poseía cabellera rojiza. Esta era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien así.

Atento a sus acciones, Mello observó como Roger pretendía soltar a Matt en la sala principal para que jugase con otros pequeños de su edad, pero el niño se aferraba a el y no dejaba de llorar. El rubio enseguida se percató de ello y acudió para enterarse mejor de lo sucedido.

Se paró justó a los pies del anciano, quien por vencido en procurar animar al pelirrojo, se hacía cargo del pequeño en brazos.

No fue si no unos momentos después que notó la presencia de Mello.

—ha…Mello…—exclamó—que pasa?—

—nada—contestó, mientras miraba curioso el pelo de Matt, quien al percibir como este se acercaba a el y Roger, paró el llanto, sin embargo, aun se aferraba con fuerza al cuello del anciano.

—Roger, cárgame!—exclamó el rubio mientras le extendía los brazos.

—Mello, ahora no puedo…estoy ocupado—respondió el hombre temeroso de que el rubio se fuese a tirar al suelo con alguna rabieta.

—cárgame!!!—gritó con capricho, listo para echarse a llorar si no le atendían.

Roger abría soltado a cualquier otro niño para abrasar a Mello enseguida, pero a quien ahora abrasaba no era cualquiera, y le necesitaba inevitablemente, siendo su primer día en el orfanatorio, no lo dejaría solo.

—Mello, entiende que…—

—abrázame!!!—chilló con escándalo, llamando la atención de cuidadoras en la sala.

El anciano no ambiciaba nada quedarse en ese lugar y soportar los gritos y berrinches del rubio. Por tal razón, optó por salir del gran cuarto y dirigirse a un lugar mas calmado para dejar descansar debidamente a los pequeños y cuidadoras de la sala principal, pero Mello le siguió por atrás.

_Por __un momento, pude__ olvidar las razones de mi penada estadía __en el orfanatorio al verte pelear y gritar por llamar la atención del hombre que me atendía, colérico e irascible al no entender que __debías esperar. Era estúpido…hacer tanto escándalo por una cosa así, parecería realmente grosero que Roger me hiciera a un lado para conf__ortar tu capricho malogrado. _

_"grita, llora, insulta, rompe cuanta cosa tengas a la mano, pero no te aran caso…" era lo que pensaba a mis adentros, envuelto __en __un acobardado coraje e impotencia, tan molesto por no atreverme a bajar del regazo __que me cargaba y pelear contigo, pues en verdad, era eso lo que quería._

_Al entrar al cuarto tranquilo y ordenado de Roger, su oficina, tu __ingresarse__ tras nosotros y posicionaste__ en su silla, donde comenzaste a jugar mientras te mecías de un lado a otro__, inquieto por ser reprendido__ Al contrario, Roger se recargó débilmente sobre el escritorio e ignoró tu comportamiento. Jamás me apartó, jamás me soltó e inevitablemente transmitió ese fuerte mensaje __de abandono que me acompañaría por siempre._

_Estaba condenado a pasar mi vida en ese lugar…a vivir bajo el techo de personas enajenadas conmigo que jamás se importarían realmente por indagar en __mis sentimientos o sueños__ Rodeado de más niños sin padre, cumpliendo estrictamente normas para tener amparo en algún lugar…o por lo menos, eso fue lo que yo pude notar al llegar, a excepción de Mello, claro, que figuraba ser e__l niño mas malcriado y atrevido, que por cierto, de pasar a mecerse escandalosamente sobre la silla de Roger, ahora doblaba y rompía papeles sobre su escritorio, pero el anciano guardaba con paciencia._

_Parecería imposible, pero tras ese extraño e inexplicable suceso semi difuso aun en mi mente, puedo recordar a Mello como la persona que mas me fastidiaba ver. El niño caprichoso que __continuamente__ obtenía las cosas por la mala__, el que siempre__insultaba y agredía a otros…pero al que nunca regañaban debidamente. Puedo recordar también que su presencia era la principal cosa que alentaba mi vida, era la razón que __tenía cada día, la voluntad de aferrarme al deseo. Aun yo mismo desconozco el momento __en __que ocurrió tan__ afectivo lazo entre nosotros, las imágenes, sonidos, palabras…todo esta tan vago y perturbado…un episodio de mi vida que fue bruscamente borrado, y no se por que__…_

:FINFLASHBACK:

La ventana descubierta por largas mantas elegantes y afelpadas era un cristal grueso y frío, casi tanto como el hielo, que rosaba los delicados dedos de Matt con cuidado al tratar este ultimo mejorar su visión al panorama exterior.

Cada mañana le era mas difícil recordar aquellos tiempos de harta tortura en Wammy´s…esos tiempos de dolor y soledad que le embargaban el sentido de existir, así como la cordura tan enferma para admitir a sus seis años que morir y descansar eternamente lo salvaría del desamor y sufrimiento. Estuviesen tan lejos aquellos momentos de afable depresión, enterrados en algún lugar del viejo Matt que escondía tras ese rostro cansado la mas pura imagen de su pasado, atormentado, frío, solo…y tal vez hasta muerto.

Como si la voluntad de vivir le fuese fácil controlar, su corazón emitió los latidos más débiles y dolorosos de toda su vida. Un hueco en su pecho y estomago le amargaron los pensamientos y eventualmente, las extremidades de su cuerpo, ya no reaccionaban como usualmente debían hacer…mas débil, mas exhausto, mas…triste…sus ojos cedieron a reflejar el vacío y obscuridad de su alma.

Retuvo desgarradoramente su pecho con una mano, deteniéndose unos segundos en blanco para recuperar el aliento de calma y abandonar aquellos pensamientos tan inusuales en el.

—no…—musitó a sus adentros, temeroso de caer irrefrenablemente al suelo y consumirse en ansiedad, pues recordando con nostalgia ese sentimiento que casi le cobraba la vida de mas joven, podía asegurar sentirlo renacerle dentro una vez mas.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Como bien habían quedado hace algunos minutos, Near y Mello repartían justamente cada área del orfanatorio para buscar desenfrenadamente sus pertenencias y ocultar el pequeño incidente a sus mayores, evitándose así una gran represión.

El menor de ambos, ya habiendo acabado por registrar varias de las más sospechosas habitaciones mientras ausentaban sus dueños, ahora se incorporaba a la pequeña biblioteca de consulta que no quedaba tan lejos de los dormitorios.

Como era de esperarse, en un día de descanso, el servicio estaba completamente vacío y la encargada de autorizar la salida de materiales o monitorear las mesas, estaba ausente. Precisamente, Near había esperado hasta que la bibliotecaria desocupara un momento su trabajo.

Comenzó a echar un rápido vistazo entre las hileras de libros a lo ancho del salón, después, revisó bajo las mesas y sobre las butacas. Enseguida, mostrando un poco de desinterés por su trabajo, decidió hojear unos cuantos libros de la repisa mas cercana, descuidando e importándose poco realmente por verificar la sección que ubicaba.

Se dio una evidente idea de la temática tan abierta que trataba cuando al abrir aleatoriamente un libro cualquiera a la mitad, topó con una imagen un poco explicita para su edad de lo que se expresaba ahí, era el acto sexual humano. Se sonrojo debidamente al ver dicha imagen abarcando casi las dos hojas del compartimiento entero, en la que se detallaba sin morbosidad a una mujer bajo el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre, estrechándose ambos en un cálido abrazo, entrelazando sus extremidades y censurando un poco el coito, que para entonces, Near ignoraba a sus pequeños 10 años, teniendo como único conocimiento y deducción que "acto sexual" era la pasión con la que una pareja se besaba y tocaba con intimidad sus cuerpos desnudos…pero…jamás imaginaba tener involucrado el coito, no sabía lo que era, lo desconocía rotundamente y esa imagen no hacía nada mas que implantarle un sinfín de dudas, aparte de temor y vergüenza.

Miró la ilustración por unos momentos mas, después, dio la vuelta de página y se encontró con una serie de escenas que dictaban la concepción de un feto. De comienzo a fin. Encontró en ese libro un interés agobiante y una curiosidad innata por descubrir la explicación de lo que recién presenció en sus hojas, y dispuesto a tomarlo a escondidas para hojearlo en su cuarto, le echó un ultimo vistazo a la primera imagen, solo para, quizás, grabársela de memoria y tener algo en que preocuparse por el resto del día.

De inmediato, un llamado a sus espaldas lo hizo brincar ligeramente.

—Near…—se escuchó tras una risita burlesca.

Temeroso de voltear, pero a la vez en defensiva por amparar su incomoda situación al ser descubierto leyendo el material, el albino tomó aire y volteo para afrontar a la persona de tras suyo.

—pero que lees?...—

Era Mello, con una sonrisa jocosa y divertida en su rostro. Burlando la ingenuidad del menor y su acorralamiento al atraparle con dicho libro en manos. Sin decir mas, y disfrutando a cada momento la mísera mirada de pena en el albino, el rubio comenzó a reír inevitablemente. Enseguida, apartó de un brusco arrebato el texto que Near tenía en posesión y le echó un rápido vistazo.

—devuélvemelo!—exclamó el menor al verse tan amenazado—yo lo tenía primero…—

—esto no es para ti!—se burló el joven, mirando con inferioridad al otro—cuando tengas mi edad, tal vez lo puedas leer…—después de alagarse por ser tan mayor y conocedor del tema, simplemente se dedicaría a fastidiar a Near, quien para entonces, un poco sosegado por la humildad, se imponía simplemente a permanecer incauto.

—le diré a Ryuuzaki—exclamó el rubio, atento a la reacción del otro tras su amenazar, divirtiendo un poco tan inusual momento.

—no!—respondió de inmediato el albino, sin esconder ni un poco el miedo y vergüenza del desagradable entorno.

Mello comenzó a reír.

—si le dices a Ryuuzaki, entonces yo le diré lo de Linda!—se defendió con poderío tras verse igual de favorecido ante algún chantaje. Enseguida de ello, el mayor arqueó una ceja con hastío.

—que?!—gritó—si le dices eso nos regañaran a ambos!!—

—no es verdad!—le interrumpió—te regañaran a ti…y a Matt!...yo no tuve nada que ver—

Era cierto…Near estuvo involucrado en todo ese lio, pero nunca tanto como el y Matt…si a alguien abría de regañar mas severamente Ryuuzaki, este sería Matt…y enseguida a Mello—te propuse guardar silencio para trabajar juntos y encontrar nuestras cosas, pero si quieres, puedo ir y confesarle todo lo que se!—

—no!!—gritó el rubio, mirándose una vez mas, vencido por el menor—no te atrevas!—

—entonces dame el libro!—extendió su pequeña mano para recibir el texto, pero ambos se vieron bruscamente interrumpidos al abrirse las puertas principales del salón.

Era la bibliotecaria, quien, tras su breve descanso, regresaba a monitorear y autorizar su cargo.

Near ahora no podría sacar el libro sin permiso. Frunció el ceño con coraje.

Mello sospecho que el menor tenía planeado tomar el material y sacarlo sin permiso para escabullirse hasta su cuarto y hojearlo ahí, pero ahora que la encargada había regresado, le sería prácticamente imposible…aun así, le hizo entrega del libro.

—y ahora para que lo quiero….?—exclamó con enfado, dejando al rubio con la mano extendida y el libro en ella—ya no podre sacarlo…—

—no seas idiota—murmuró, para no ver interrumpida su charla por la mayor presente—solo pídele que te autorice sacarlo y ya!—

—no lo are!—musitó quedo.

—por que no?—pregunto, siendo como respuesta ya bastante legible en el rostro del albino un leve color carmín en sus mejillas. Tras suspirar con molestia, se echo andando hasta donde la encargada se ocupaba de realizar su trabajo. Near, un poco temeroso, le siguió el paso.

—disculpe…—llamó Mello a la mujer, quien enseguida notó su presencia y dispuso a tratar—quiero sacar este libro—

La bibliotecaria, sin importarse realmente por averiguar la clase de libro que autorizaba les consintió derecho.

—ha, tómalo—exclamó—ahora mismo los registros de la computadora no sirven, podrías dejarme tu nombre y numero de habitación –después, rebusco entre el papeleo de su escritorio y entregó una hoja en blanco al rubio, quien enseguida garabateo su nombre ilegible y numero de cuarto.

—ya esta—avisó.

—muy bien—la mujer tomó el papel y le amontonó entre otros más—puedes llevártelo…—

Indesidido aun por la razón de tan descuidada mujer al ni siquiera registrar el titulo de la obra o señalarle el plazo en que debía hacerle devolución, Mello simplemente sonrió victorioso y salió del área, justo a los pasillos.

—que idiota…—exclamó una vez afuera—ni si quiera me indico que lo regresara en una o dos semanas…podría quedármelo siempre y no se daría cuenta—burló.

—de que hablas?—preguntó el albino—le has dado tu nombre y numero de cuarto—

—claro que no!—corrigió—le di un nombre cualquiera y una habitación que ni si quiera existe…pero que boba…—comenzó a reír—creo que ya tengo un libro…—comentó, mirando la divertida expresión de Near.

—yo lo quiero leer!...—admitió con curiosidad.

—lo siento, ya te dije que no es para ti—se burlo el mayor.

—le diré a Ryuuzaki!—

—dile, entonces después de regañarme, tal vez te pregunte por que tanto interés en tener este libro—

Near guardo silencio, era verdad. Quería evitarse cualquier situación incomoda que revelara su innata indagación por los temas de ese texto, aun mas con Ryuuzaki.

Al ver tan sublime gesto en el rostro del niño, Mello se retracto un poco y ofreció en resolverle cualquier duda, claro, a su manera.

—si lo quieres leer estará en mi cuarto—exclamó—pero de ahí no sale—

El albino entró en que si, leer el texto debía ser frente a Mello, entonces no importaba, siempre y cuando resolviera las dudas del momento. Después de todo, Mello no sería ninguna molestia.

—si, lo leeré mas tarde—exclamó.

—después de que hayamos encontrado nuestras cosas…—

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Habiendo avanzado ya unos cuantos pasos de su ubicación, Matt se recargaba de frente contra el cristal de hielo que reflejaba los astrosos momentos de infancia. Dejándose arrullar por el fuerte pegar de las gotas contra el suelo y los truenos a la lejanía, permanecía en silencio. Definitivamente, algo en el no estaba bien ese día. Tristeza, desamparo, soledad, una indeseable corriente de calamidades lo estaba arrastrando hasta el suelo, y el único apoyo de consentimiento que tenía, eran sus manos apoyadas al frío muro al frente suyo.

—Matt…—escucho con arduo esfuerzo una voz de tras—pero que haces?—le interrogó.

El pelirrojo, ya sin fuerzas ni deseos para darse la vuelta, miró el reflejó del vidrio y notó al hombre de sus espaldas.

—Roger…—exclamó.

—te sientes mal?—preguntó el anciano, pero como única respuesta, obtuvo el indiferente callar del menor. Ignorando hasta ahora las razones del joven para recargar con cansancio en el ventanal mientras una de las peores tormentas afuera se presenciaba, Roger posicionó a su lado y le acompañó para disfrutar de tan inusual belleza de panorama.

—te has peleado con Mello?—preguntó, pero el joven simplemente no apetecía a responder nada. Suspiró con abatimiento.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante algún tiempo, mientras diversos pensamientos y recuerdos les abordaban en común. Escuchando juntos el grato sonido del aguacero y los estruendos a lo lejos.

—savias que…—irrumpió el anciano con melancolía, al no tener réplica del tan apacible estado de Matt—fue un día como este, hace cinco años que llegaste al orfanatorio?—

El joven lo sabía…no necesitaba que se lo recordaran, y aun menos cuando especifica fecha le traía tanta melancolía.

—tenías solo seis años—prosiguió sin embargo Roger—un niño…—

_…__solo eso…__u__n niño_

_:FLASHBACK:_

_Un menor que lloraba __en__ las noches por el cobijo de sus padres, que se desgarraba el alma por el tormento de sus propios recuerdos…por el desamparo de compartir tan reducida atención…por la envidia que __tuviese que__ ser Mello quien mas __cuidado__ recibía_

_—__no llores mas…__—__era lo que decían cada noche al arroparme para dormir. Insensibles palabras sin sentido o consuelo para mí—mañana será otro día…__—__ y m__añana siempre era peor._

_Realmente ansiaba el momento de mi partida, de mi muerte, de mi independencia…contados fueron los días que intente y logre lastimarme con palabras y amarga soledad en la obscuridad de mi cuarto, días en que nadie se importaba por mi, claro, Mello sabía acaparar el cariño, atención y regaño de sus mayores, por lo tanto, bien seguro podía estar de que el mantendría a todos alejados de mi._

_Ignoro que el es alguien para mi, pero…cuando era pequeño seguro fue la persona a la que mas odie, y recuerdo mis razones, pero me faltan para conmemorar el día que lo ame._

_Cada día me miraba de reojo y __hacía molestos mohines de disgusto al verme tan abatido. Usualmente murmuraba atrocidades de mí a sus compañeros y convencía a Roger para que, de alguna u otra forma se privara de darme atención._

_Ganas no me faltaba para golpearle, y fue precisamente nuestra primera charla la que termino así._

_Había sido un día cualquiera, reciente de mi llegada al orfanatorio cuando me hallaba sentado bajo el árbol mas grande del patio, ignorando que era ese lugar al que asistías__ con Near cada tarde para jugar. Nos topamos __inesperadamente__ bajo la sombría figura__ de las hojas en movimiento. Un viejo retrato capturado por mi retengo aun en mis recuerdos de aquel día, tan espontane__o fue el momento que preguntó__ por mi nombre y yo respondía inseguro._

_—__Matt…__—__aclaró al escucharme responder—entonces vete de aquí, este es mi lugar—fue su única respuesta y como bien esperado debía tener, yo me opuse. Claro estaba que no me retiraría del único lugar en que me sentía bien, pero como Mello era el niño que todos mimaban__ y correspondían, si no obedecía__, seguro algún mayor llegaría y me retiraría de el con ningún derecho._

_—__no me voy a ir—respondí, levantando por primera vez la voz y respondiendo a defender propiedad—yo llegue primero—_

_Pero ya tenía el bien práctica forma de responder al amenasamiento, y no tardo bastante, tras forjar un gesto de molestia, en empujarme bruscamente hasta hacerme caer al suelo. En vez de llorar, que __poco me faltaba__, me puse de pie y le devolví tan brusco gesto, haciéndolo caer sobre Near, quien aun bastante pequeño e indefenso, se quedo tirado en el césped._

_—__idiota!—gritó Mello enseguida, armándose __de fuerte valor y abalanzándose sobre mi en cuerpo completo para empezar a pelear con puño cerrado. Esa fue la primera pelea en la que me vi involucrado, tras unos minutos de desquitarnos mutuamente el enfado y desahogar nuestro coraje, Roger me tomó y alejo de ellos, como esperaba._

_Por ese día, me sentí fuerte, me sentí vencedor, aun cuando las ganas de golpearte seguían friendo en mis venas. Ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero angustiado. Que razones habría de tener el para golpearme con tanto dolor? Por que me guardaba rencor?..._

_:FINFLASHBACK:_

Embargando sus recuerdos, y asegurando con ceguedad el odio que le tenía a Mello, Matt se retiro del ventanal en el que recargaba y dejó a Roger.

Aun deprimido, pero esta vez molesto y resentido con el rubio, el joven buscó refugio a la lejanía de todos.

_♥♥♥♥♥♥_

Alagando su mas que agraciada decisión, y tener tramitando millones de dólares al orfanatorio en esos momentos, Ryuuzaki no se quedaría sin escandalizar a los niños y comentarles sus mas recientes planes. Por tal motivo, esa misma noche, sin importar el clima de fuera, conseguiría invitar a los tres jóvenes a tener una cena en el más aclamado restaurante de las cercanías.

Impaciente así, por recibir unas cuantas llamadas y confirmación del dinero hasta su estadía, Ryuuzaki no paraba de andar de esquina a esquina, hablando por teléfono y celular a la vez, discutiendo aun con Watari algunos acuerdos y verificando por una computadora portátil recién utilizada algunas cifras y documentos. Sin duda, la cantidad de dinero que manejaba era bastante, y tener tantas precauciones no era capricho alguno.

En una de sus repentinas prisas por llegar al salón principal del orfanatorio y recibir a unas cuantas personas, el joven detective se encontró a Mello y Near queriendo introducirse al cuarto de su destino, pero no lo hacían, pues recientemente escucharon las voces de hombres y personas ajenas ahí dentro. Ryuuzaki les detuvo.

—Mello, Near…—les llamó, apresurándose a llegar hasta ellos y obstruirles el paso a su entrada—quédense afuera…—exclamó, abriendo la puerta y accediendo a entrar.

—Ryuuzaki!—gritó Mello—quien esta ahí?...podemos entr…?—

—no, quédense aquí, no quiero que entren—enseguida, cerró la puerta con seguro y dejó a los dos niños tras ella.

—pero que…!!—el rubio, un poco imprudente por indagar en asuntos ajenos, se pegó el rostro contra la pequeña abertura que formaba la puerta y el marco.

Near, también se vio bastante interesado por informarse al respecto, e imito enseguida el comportamiento del mayor, pegándose de lado a la puerta y escuchando con esfuerzo las débiles palabras que se filtraban atreves del madero.

Razones para poner tanto interés en esa plática privada eran simples. Personas de fuera muy extraña ocasión accedían al orfanatorio, y que Ryuuzaki les recibiera con impaciencia era aun mas inusual. A parte de ser unos expertos para meterse en los líos de mayores que ni si quiera correspondían.

—no escucho nada…—exclamó el albino, separándose del muro.

—cállate!—gritó el mayor—debo saber de lo que están hablando—

—para que?...estamos perdiendo tiempo, aun debemos buscar nuestras cosas y…—

—por eso!...—interrumpió—que no ves que, si las cosas no aparecen me veo obligado a confesarle todo lo de Linda?...y que mejor forma de saltarme un castigo que descubrir algo de sus asuntos y amenazarle con eso…—

Near frunció el ceño—como si tuvieras el poder de hacerlo—burló—tiene mas influencia el en ti que tu en el…—

—que te calles!—prorrumpió con disgusto al verse tan reflejado en aquella ultima exclamación del menor.

—me voy de aquí!...buscare mis juguetes y me pensare algo para decirle a Ryuuzaki—confesó—deberías hacer lo mismo, dudo mucho que logres ocultar lo de tu ropa sin que el se de cuenta—

—si, pero…—antes de que su frase se viera terminada, alguien le interrumpió por detrás.

—Mello!...—se escuchó alguien aproximando—pero que haces?!—

Ambos jóvenes voltearon sus miradas y toparon con el familiar rostro de Roger, encontrándolos fisgoneando por la puerta del salón.

—Roger…—murmuró el rubio sin importarse por el reclamó a continuación, y aun repegado contra el muro.

—Mello! Quítate de ahí!—ordenó el anciano, tomando con cuidado el brazo del joven y alejándolo de la entrada—no debes espiar a tus mayores!...mucho menos a Ryuuzaki!—

—no se preocupe—se interpuso Near—de no querer que le escucháramos o estar tratando asuntos delicados, no habría de mantener su charla en este salón—

—pero eso no les da derecho a meterse en sus asunto—corrigió enseguida—ahora aléjense de esta entrada, si no tienen nada que hacer, les agradecería mucho un poco de ayuda—

—por supuesto, Roger—consintió el menor.

—que?!...—Mello retomó su frío carácter y retuvo un mal gesto al niño—claro que no!—gritó—estamos muy ocupados ahora!—enseguida tomó de la pijama a Near y se lo llevó a bruscos jalones hasta perder al anciano.

♥♥♥♥♥♥

Para este entonces, Matt se encontraba escondido en el obscuro refugio de algún rincón en el orfanatorio. Sediento de amparo y calma, su aislamiento era la única grata compañía con la que contaba.

Meciéndose inconscientemente con su mismo peso, el joven contemplaba el ruido de la lluvia sobre el techo y seducía con el húmedo olor de la madera mojada.

Tantas cosas que recordaba, tantas cosas olvidadas ahora renacían en el de manera errónea, y sin darse cuenta, el mismo se creaba a base de sus memorias una falsa realidad que, en algún momento de su vida, le fue impactante.

:FLASHBACK:

_Me impedía entonces a partir de aquella pelea a salir del orfanatorio una vez más. Agradaba ocasionalmente jugar con las cuidadoras o Roger, pero jamás establecía contacto más allá de minutos con otros niños de mi edad. Seguidas eran las veces que el me insultaba para __empezar a discutir y terminar en el suelo. No lo comprendía, supongo que el a mi tampoco, pero pelear era una forma bastante efectiva para sacar el dolor que nos golpeaba con amargura. _

_Lloraba a escondidas, con Roger o al dormir, pero jamás lo hice frente a el. Ignoro por que__. Sería posiblemente el deseo de permanecer y mostrar mi fuerte espíritu para no ser intimidado._

_Y es extraño, ver como ahora me aferro a su existencia y recordar el odio que alguna vez le tuve. No se por que,__ ni si quiera creo que me sea posible amarlo tanto sin recordar el momento que me aferre a su existencia como mi vida misma._

_♥♥♥fin de parte 1♥♥♥_

Y pues como podrán ver, el final de este capitulo es un tanto…molesto o.O….no lo se, no me gusto…y es que ahí no acababa XD, aun sigue, pero por la desesperación de no actualizar en tanto tiempo, pues, me forcé un poquito a subir este adelanto n.nu…

No sabría responder con claridad hasta cuando actualizare, pues aun me hallo un poco ocupada, pero en cuanto tenga algún tiempito libre, seguro me pongo a escribir para subir el próximo capitulo♥.


	16. debilidad

_Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuu__ff__… XD…sin comentarios :D…_

_Espero no haber echo esperar __muxo__ y disculpen la demora. Esta bien que de vez en cuando me manden mensajes con amenazas, quejas y reproches de lo bastante que tardo en subir capitulo y cap. Solo así me pongo a trabajar. Lo siento, __estoy muy acostumbrada a que me regañen para seguir haciendo las cosas…__tsch__…como toda buena mexicana, así avanzan las cosas… XD…_

_♥♥♥♥♥♥_

_No se por que, ni si quiera creo que me sea posible amarlo tanto sin recordar el momento que me aferre a su existencia como mi vida misma__…_

Cuando hubo terminado su pequeña reunión en el salón principal del orfanatorio, Ryuuzaki dejó detrás al grupo de hombres con los que mantenía tan importante charla, y con ellos, su típico gesto cansado y melancolico que tan bien le caracterizaba a los ojos de otros. Y ya bien, con una fresca imagen y alivio reflejado en un esplendido gesto, salió en busca de Mello, Near y Matt, pero a este ultimo no le logró encontrar.

Los dos chicos con los que si tuvo suerte de encontrarse, les logró localizar tras dos horas de exhausta búsqueda por el orfanatorio. Entre cortos llamados de Roger, de pequeños llorando y personal necesitado, Ryuuzaki se tomó mas del tiempo estimado para por fin, encontrarse con Mello y Near, en un lugar no muy común para ambos, y nada conveniente en sus casos. Esculcando y fisgoneando con cuidado las pertenencias del detective en un pequeño dormitorio, los jóvenes disponían de tan poco tiempo para no ser descubiertos por alguien, pero justo cuando creyeron estar completamente a solas y librarse de sospechas, Ryuuzaki se hizo presente en su propia habitación.

Hubo un corto momento de calma cuando el pelinegro pegó con curiosidad la mirada a Near, quien al recién percatarse de su entrada se quedo pálido y quieto, denotando con gran facilidad un leve miedo. Por su parte, Mello, quien ignoraba hasta entonces estar acompañado por el mayor, seguía sin descaro registrando las pertenencias del joven.

—Mello…—exclamó Near, aun alterado por la reciente presencia del pelinegro.

—que quieres?—preguntó molesto el rubio, abriendo uno de los cajones del mueble a frente suyo.

Cuando estuvo apunto de darle respuesta, Ryuuzaki le señalo que no hablara más. Llevo con cuidado un dedo hasta sus labios he impidió que prosiguiera, ya que mejor sería si guardaba silencio. Y Near obedeció.

—Near aquí no hay nada!!—gritó Mello, echando al piso una de las prendas de Ryuuzaki—estoy harto!!—

Ryuuzaki forjó una simple sonrisa al descubrir con gracia la desesperación del rubio e imaginar las razones de su inesperada inspección a esas horas, sin llamar, avisar o pedir permiso antes.

—Ryuuzaki no tiene nada!...—exclamó, tirando mas prendas al suelo—aquí no están tus cosas!!—

El mayor inquirió con la mirada a Near, pero este se sobrecogió de hombros y volteo su mirada al rubio, quien seguía dándoles la espalda..

—tampoco mi ropa…!!—

Entonces comenzó a reír el pelinegro, llamando bruscamente la atención del rubio.

—tu ropa?...—repitió divertido—que va a estar haciendo tu ropa en mi cuarto?—

Mello no tuvo reacción mas lógica que mantenerse erguido durante unos segundos con el rostro pálido y una desesperación mutua con Near por encontrar razón o escusa alguna para Ryuuzaki, quien de momento, no parecía nada irritado.

—Ryu..Ryuuzaki…—murmuró Mello—no estabas en el salón principal?...—

—acabo de salir—contestó, tomando asiento sobre la colcha de su pequeña cama.

—Ryuuzaki estas molesto?—preguntó el albino, dudando realmente que, tras encontrarles fisgoneando en su cuarto, mantuviera una leve sonrisa pintada…de echo, de tan solo escucharle se concebía esa agradable y descansada actitud por parte del detective. Sin duda alguna, cualquier cosa que los menores desconocían, hubiese pasado en aquella junta, había alegrado entero el día de Ryuuzaki.

Mello aprovechó la ocasión tan inusual para distraer la atención del problema pasado y se echó de un brinco sobre la cama. —que pasó?!—preguntó alegre—por que estas feliz?—

Near, con la misma curiosidad, se colocó cuidadosamente al lado del pelinegro, esperando una clara respuesta a la interrogación de Mello.

—que pasó?—repitió el detective—que están haciendo en mi cuarto?—inquirió sonriendo, despeinando la cabellera de Mello, quien al instante, con tan pequeño contacto, pudo sentir la calidez y alegría que el mayor le transmitía con agrado. Era muy común que imitase lo que Ryuuzaki hacía o demostraba, de hecho, era bastante común que cualquiera de los tres chicos le imitase en alguno de sus aspectos. Y como en esos momentos se le presentaba mas que la oportunidad, Mello no evitó sonreír y mostrarse tan afectivo una vez que se decidió a quitarse las manos de Ryuuzaki de encima suyo.

—no!—gritó el niño alegre—dejame!—y tomó con sus pequeñas manos una de las de Ryuuzaki e intentó retirarle un poco, pero era bastante fuerte, y pronto comenzó a juguetear con el lo que aparentaba ser una riña de fuerza.

Near estaba tras ambos, excluido del juego, pero en ningún momento abstinente de sentir el agradable clima en el cuarto.

Poco tiempo paso cuando Mello al fin, aclarando la terminación del juego, se abalanzó de cuerpo completo sobre Ryuuzaki y lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre la colcha, colocándose el pequeño exhausto y perezoso sobre su abdomen.

Near, sintiendo tanto agrado por integrarse a ambos, se recostó de frente al lado del detective y este, al mirarle animado, le acercó a su cuerpo con un brazo, y el otro le mantuvo ocupado sobre la espalda del rubio.

—Ryuuzaki…—llamó Near—quienes eran esas personas del salón?—preguntó desviando la atención de su ya sospechosa visita al cuarto de este mismo.

—ha!..—exclamó el mayor—les llamé esta mañana para hablar unas cosas…—

—que?...—Mello se sobresaltó un poco y se irguió bruscamente—no te iras al trabajo verdad?...—en su mirada se mostraba el miedo y ansiedad de la separación. Posiblemente, aquellos hombres fuesen colaboradores de Ryuuzaki y le estuviesen llamando para encargarse de algún caso nuevo…

—que?...no!—contestó el joven, inmutado por el desamparado gesto de preocupación que el menor le tenía—no me ire!...al contrario, les he hablado para eso…—

—ya no trabajaras?—preguntó el alvino con emoción.

—pues…no—contestó —Seguiré trabajando, pero al momento, no. les hablé para tratar otros asuntos más—

—que cosas?—indagó el rubio, recostándose de vuelta sobre el abdomen del detective.

—no les había dicho nada…-comentó el mayor—pero he pedido el dinero que otras personas manejan por mi, y otro mas que debo entregar a viejos colaboradores—

—tu dinero?!—interrogó el menor—tienes dinero?...de donde lo has sacado? Y cuanto es?—

—si, tengo dinero que me ofrecen como apoyo las autoridades que piden de mi colaboración y del agradecimiento de las personas a quienes ayudo—contestó—aun que, el dinero este, como ya les había dicho, lo utilizo simplemente para cubrir gastos necesarios y amparar a personal que requiera de recursos para seguir con importantes investigaciones….jamás lo mal gasto, y es Watari quien lo maneja la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, este día lo he pedido—explicó.

—pediste tu dinero?—extrañó Mello—y para que has hecho eso?...lo necesitas para algo?—

—claro que lo necesito—exclamó—mañana por la noche iré a cenar a un costoso lugar, y necesito bastante dinero—

Mello empezó a reír. Near igualmente no evitó dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa.

—pero si no necesitas tanto dinero para ir a cenar tu solo…—comentó el rubio.

—pero no voy yo solo!—contestó—me llevo a tres personas mas!...aparte, dentro de poco tendré que pagar unos favores a los hombres de esta mañana…si! Y también se acerca el cumpleaños de Near…—exclamó, mirando al joven albino unos instantes con calidez.

—si es cierto…!—contestó el pequeño.

—pero eso no es mal gasta el dinero?...—inquirió el rubio—todos esos gastos son innecesarios! No sirven de nada y podrías vivir sin ellos!—

—claro que no…—contestó Ryuuzaki—jamás podría vivir sin ellos…—dijo una vez que hubo guardado silencio por unos instantes.

Near comprendió el mensaje en tan vagas palabras y sintió latir su corazón con fuerzas tras conmoverse con tan bello sentimiento.

Extrañado aun y un tanto confundido por tan inusual exclamación del mayor, Mello frunció el ceño y cambió el tema.

—y quienes son aquellas tres personas que irán a cenar con tigo?—

—ustedes, claro…—exclamó—debó contarles algo muy interesante…—sonrió.

—en serio?!—se emocionó el rubio—una sorpresa?!—

Inevitablemente todas las charlas de sumo interés que Ryuuzaki exigía a los tres jóvenes, eran agradables noticias y bastante inesperadas. A juzgar por el suave gesto del mayor, se predecía con claridad que esta vez les esperaba algo bueno.

Vaciló un poco el pelinegro cuando al fin respondió—si…lo es—

—que sorpresa, Ryuuzaki?—interrumpió el mas joven.

—se los contare mañana por la noche, en la cena—

—nos va a gustar?—inquirió aun con emoción el rubio.

—seguro, a mi me agrada bastante…—exclamó—_no hay nada en esta vida que desee mas…_—pensó a sus adentros, contemplando de la mas profunda manera a los dos chicos que yacían recostados sobre el. Sonrientes, tranquilos, con esas fuerzas de felicidad y emoción que transmitían con gran facilidad. Definitivamente, el ambiente agradaba bastante.

♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪♫♪

Las cinco de la tarde dieron rápidamente, y por mas esfuerzos de Ryuuzaki para encontrar a Matt le fue definitivamente imposible y no optó otra solución mas fácil y conveniente que dejar la tarea a Near de comunicar a Matt su invitación a la cena del siguiente día. Pero por supuesto, Near jamás le avisaría y haría de cuenta que jamás tuvo obligación alguna, con la excusa de haberlo olvidado completamente.

Dicho inconveniente no le haría nada bien a Matt, quien a buscas de su único espacio, se incorporaba cálidamente al cobijo de su cama, con la esperanza de tener la grata suerte de poder dormir, pero atormentadnos en el intento. Recordando aun más infames momentos de su niñez y saboreando con amargura aquellos tristes sentimientos que le abofeteaban sin favor.

Cierta vez, recordó el joven, se encontró frente a las puertas que daban salida al jardín del orfanatorio cuando no pasaba la semana de su recién estadía en el lugar.

Despertaba apenas esa mañana de brisa cuando acudió por Roger, quien tranquilo, sentaba en una vieja silla de madera con Mello en sus piernas…

_Me decidí a quedar tras las puertas, espiando por la pequeña abertura que se formaba entre el marco de la entrada, y así, poder mirar por solo un momento lo que_ _curioso deseaba, y molesto por estar Mello acaparando nuevamente la atención de aquel único hombre que me cuidaba._

_No muchos yacían despiertos a esas altas horas del día, solo nosotros tres, y a juzgar por la luz del alba, recién pintando de __claros__ colores la pared de__ bloques rojizos recién __humedecidos por la bris__a__ matutina, pude adivinar que no bastantes personas despertarían en mucho tiempo. Pude escuchar entonces, después de unos momentos, la tenue voz de Mello preguntar algo a Roger, algo que no comprendí, pero enseguida aclare mis sentidos y preste mucha mas atención a lo que el anciano daría por respuesta, y a continuación, la conversación de ambos._

_"aun esta muy triste, Mello, no digas esas cosas…" fue lo que exclamó._

_"pero es cierto" contestó el, arraigando unos molestos caprichos "__nunca habla mucho…se queda en un rincón y pelea conmigo, aparte, siempre esta triste"._

_"Mello…" suspiró el mayor "eres tu quien pelea con el, no debes hacerlo, lo lastimas…"_

_"no, no es cierto,__ no lo lastimo,__ el nunca llora, creo que no le duele nada…"_

_Exclamación que me golpeó con firmeza al corazón…acaso creía que no sentía__!...acaso creía que no me __había dolido__ perder a mis padres y llegar al orfanatorio?!...que no me molestaba cada día __tener que aguantar sus molestos berrinches y disputas__!...era el colmo__...deseaba en esos momentos correr hacia el y decirle lo equivocado que estaba!__ En verdad quería__...pero preferí ocultar hasta el final, y seguir escuchando aquella ajena conversación._

_"__A veces uno teme llorar por el miedo de sentir mas dolor" fue lo que escuche. Y no tardé en analizar, la gran razón que se hallaba en aquella oración…_

_"pero eso sí es tonto…"respondió Mello "__no se debe temer de lo único que puede aliviar" y se echó a pensar por un buen rato "como las inyecciones__" respondió._

_Pude escuchar el seco reír de Roger desde el otro lado, pero con el, una especie de dolor emanando de sus próximas palabras._

_"eso es verdad" coincidió "__pero no tienes derecho a pelear con el cada vez que le ves"_

_"ya se Roger…"_

_"entonces__...por que lo haces?..."indagó el " por que le molestas? Sabes lo lastimado que esta"_

_Y valla que lo estaba__ Desde mi llegada al orfanatorio, entristecer y fingir ánimos era lo único que hacía__...desgraciada era la vida sin un motivo para llevarla. Encima de eso, Mello no me hacía las cosas tan fáciles, y quitarme la atención de mayores, insultarme y todavía peleando, era peor. En verdad yacía en mi una fuerte curiosidad por escuchar su respuesta, quería saber por que me molestaba….que había echo yo para enfadarle_

_"es que no entiende__ solo así me hace caso…" una gran mentira! Fue lo que pensé. Si se tomara la molestia de llegar a mi lado con calma y charlar, darme ánimos o tan si quiera dedicarme un agradable gesto, yo le prestaría toda mi atención__ Pero no…desde el primer día, lo único que hacía era fastidiarme. Sin aguantar escuchar __más__ tonterías, y evitar que el rubio siguiera cegando __su inocencia a los __mayores, irrumpí en la escena._

_Abrí la puerta del jardín y deje que ambos me miraran._

_"__Matt__!..."exclamó Roger con fingida alegría "ya despertaste…ven aquí" y con cuidado, hizo a un lado a Mello y __me tomó en su regazo._

_"__Matt__ ya sabía que estabas ahí…" fue la respuesta de el, quien tras cederme su lugar, me dedicó una fría mirada._

_Busco profundamente que fue lo que enseguida de ese momento ocurrió, pero no logro recuperar más memorias…_

Dormir con tantas viejas y descoloridas escenas llegando a sus recuerdos era ciertamente difícil, y la lluvia que, desde esa mañana no paraba, hacía peor la situación.

Cediendo un poco más a sus propios deseos, pero sin descuidar el capricho de dormir, Matt consiguió recordar unos momentos más de su niñez…

_Lógico sería que, tras espiar aquella conversación por la madrugada, llena de mentiras y falsos sentimientos, me indignara a quedar incauto, y por supuesto, aproveche la primera oportunidad que tuve para charlar con Mello al respecto._

_"eres un mentiroso__" le grité en el comedor, cuando nadie mas nos miraba "lo que le dijiste a Roger esta mañana…!"_

_"que tonto" respondió el "esta claro que era una mentira…tu también eres un mentiroso"_

_Por un momento extrañe bastante su respuesta, pero no me basto analizarla "no, yo no miento"_

_"entonces por que me ha dicho Roger que estas tan triste__" estaba claro…por que en verdad lo estaba! Torpe debía ser si no lo notaba__...pocas veces comía, charlaba __escasos segundos__ con otros niño__s, y dormir era alguna__ de las cosas con las que mas batallaba…aparte, los dolores de cabeza y estomago me atormentaban mientras yacía despierto._

_"esta claro, no__" _

_"que__..." preguntó con un gesto indiferente "es verdad, eres un mentiroso, las personas tristes lloran, y tu no lo haces, entonces te gusta fingir"_

_"no es cierto__" grité "no me gusta fingir!"_

_"te gusta fingir alegría para sentir dolor__, no__, si no lo hicieras, no abrías de tener razones para estar triste…"_

_"las tengo__"Exclamé, furioso y a muy pocos momentos de soltar un fuerte golpe a Mello, pero aguante las ansiosas ganas y a cambio, pude sentir el pesado cuerpo de el abalanzándose sobre mi, y enseguida, solo recuerdo comenzar una nueva pelea. Hasta que hubo alguien a la cercanía escuchando nuestros gritos y fue capas de separarnos._

_Aun no identifico el mensaje que me habría querido transmitir aquel día. Razones para estar triste tenía, y varias._

_♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫_

Tras charlar Mello con Ryuuzaki unas cuantas horas y ser Near encargado de comunicar a Matt su invitación a la cena del siguiente día, ambos jóvenes partieron a la habitación del rubio para discutir diversas cuestiones sin resolver que, sin respuesta, seguro les meterían en un gran lio.

—que querías que le dijera?!—Protestó el rubio—"no, no quiero ir a cenar contigo Ryuuzaki, tengo cosas mucho mas importantes que hacer"—exclamó con un molesto gesto.

—pudiste haber inventado algo mejor!—irrumpió el albino—lo ridículo será tener que decirle a Ryuuzaki que no tienes ropa!—

El mayor sonrojó de arrebato y sentó al borde de su cama—ya le diré mañana algo…—murmuró quedo—tu y Matt acompáñenle a cenar y yo me quedo aquí…—

Near comprendía a la perfección los rencorosos sentimientos del rubio. Era bastante normal que les quisiera acompañar, pero de confesar a Ryuuzaki lo de Linda, entonces se hallarían en un gran problema, y seguramente nadie le acompañaría a la cena.

—Mello…—comenzó un fallido consuelo el menor.

—hablare con ella…—exclamó entonces poniéndose de pie—no me queda mas…le pediré de buena forma que nos devuelva nuestras cosas…—

—no!—interrumió el albino—no debes hablar con ella! Puede molestarse y terminar confesando todo a Roger!—

—claro que no…por que habría de hacerlo?...lo hubiera echo ya si quisiera!—

—por que tu no sabes pedir las cosas y seguro la terminas molestando! Por eso!...—

—que?!—bufó molesto, dando la cara de frente al menor e intimidándole por cortos momentos.

—lo ves?...—susurró el mas joven, evitando el mirar de Mello—solo conseguirás que te meta en problemas…—

—y por que no hablas mejor tu con ella?—

—jamás lo haría…—-contestó, a lo que Mello rió con sarcasmo.

—ya veo!—exclamó—eres bastante orgulloso como para darle la cara otra vez…—rechinó los dientes—me lo esperaba…—

Ambos chicos comenzaron a desesperar y buscar desenfrenadamente por una útil respuesta a su reciente problema, pero ambos estaban cansados y la ausencia de luz durante el día les brindaba aun más pereza.

—oye, y si Matt habla con ella?—fue la única propuesta por parte del mayor—se que lo haría—

—y en donde esta?—inquirió el joven, un poco nervioso.

—no lo se…no le he visto desde esta mañana…iré a buscarlo, tu quédate aquí—y enseguida, Mello salió de su cuarto, dejando al albino en el refugió de su lugar.

No se extrañó bastante cuando, tras buscar al pelirrojo en el comedor y la sala principal, su único escondite fuese su misma habitación, así que sin pena alguna, se dirigió con apuro a su encuentro. Sorpresa grande fue la que se llevó al contemplar como la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro, cuestión extraña pues, solamente su amigo cerraba la puerta cuando ambos estaban dentro.

Tocó levemente unas cuantas veces, extrañando realmente que se hallara dormido su amigo, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Enseguida, tocó un poco más fuerte y pudo escuchar la tenue voz del pelirrojo desde el otro lado.

—Matt!—gritó—soy yo! Ábreme!—

Con pereza, Matt quitó de encima el seguro a la puerta y dejó pasar a Mello, quien tras acceder, pudo notar con preocupación las luces apagadas y la cama desecha.

Matt, por su parte, recién levantado, optó por meterse entre las cobijas una vez más e intentar dormir, ignorando por completo al recién llegado.

—Matt que te pasa?—preguntó curioso el mayor.

—nada…—exclamó secamente mientras se tapaba la cara con las sabanas—me siento mal…—

—valla, lo siento…—negó el rubio—te duele algo? Quieres que llame a Roger?—

—no…no llames a nadie, quiero estar solo…—

Y ya bastante angustiado por el extraño carácter de su compañero, cuando una vez en la mañana se hallaba perfectamente, Mello se sentó al lado de su colcha y le arrebató las mantas del rostro. Teniendo una completa contemplación de su abatido gesto.

—no!...—se quejó el joven, echándose encima una vez mas el montón de cobijas.

—me extraña que estés cansado!...has dormido bastante…aparte, esta mañana estabas muy bien…—

—Mello, por favor…—pidió el pelirrojo—quiero estar solo…—

Inquieto por dejar solo a su amigo, Mello acarició con cariño la cabellera del joven y salió de su cuarto, no sin antes mencionarle su apoyo.

—estaré en mi cuarto entonces…—exclamó—puedes ir…puedes hablar con Ryuuzaki también—.

Al retomar su camino al dormitorio, Mello se sintió con repentina hambre y se decidió a pasar por algunas cuantas golosinas a la cocina, no solo para el, si no también para Near, teniendo en cuenta que a su regreso, el albino le estaría esperando como acuerdo.

Llegó al fin a su cuarto, con una bandeja y bastantes cosas en ella. Efectivamente como esperaba, Near estaba ahí, echado sobre el suelo, jugando distraído con su cabello hasta que miró al mayor acceder al cuarto, entonces se puso de pie y le ayudo a colocar la bandeja en el suelo.

—traje comida, tengo hambre—exclamó—supongo que también tu…—

El albino asintió y esperó a que Mello le cediera la oportunidad de tomar alguna cosa en la bandeja para comenzar a comer, entre pan dulce, galletas y trozos de fruta.

—encontraste a Matt?—preguntó Near mientras abría un pequeño empaque de galletas.

—si…—contestó el mayor, tomando un trozo de pan y dándole un mordisco—pero estaba dormido, así que no le pedí nada…—

—-entonces, le dirás a Ryuuzaki…—

—si…—irrumpió—le diré cualquier cosa para que me deje aquí…—

—hazlo—exclamó el albino—yo me las arreglare para que te lleve…—dijo enseguida de comerse otra galleta del empaque.

Tras acabar con la comida, dieron rápidamente las siete de la tarde, y la discusión de Ryuuzaki, la ropa y el lio con Linda pasaron a otro plano. Ahora mismo, el tema de principal enfoque para ambos yacía tirado sobre la cama del rubio, mal acomodado y con las hojas torcidas. Aprovechando el albino que Mello no tenía tan pesado el carácter ese día, tomó el libro de su cama y se sentó sobre el suelo, dispuesto a leerle con calma mientras el mayor lo ignoraba, pero apenas hojeo la primera pagina, escuchó a sus espaldas un tremendo reproche.

—pero que estas haciendo?!—gritó el rubio con fastidia.

—dijiste que podría leer el libro en tu habitación…—exclamó el menor, realmente ignorando su error. Y valla que era verdad, Mello le había prometido lo pasado y no se podía echar atrás. Lo que no tomaba en cuenta en aquel momento era el echo de que Near se lo tomara enserio y tuviese entonces tantos deseos por leer el libro, aun que fuese frente a el. Esto seria una situación bastante incomoda, y de sobra lo sabía, cuando recordó a Ryuuzaki charlar con el los temas de aquel texto.

—pero no creí que fuses a hacerlo en verdad!...—aclaró con enojo, aferrándose al escrito con tremenda decisión. Acto al que Near no soporto dejar al descubierto un pequeño gesto de irritación.

—Mello! Lo dijiste…—recordó el menor, cogiéndose con molestia a las falsas promesas del rubio—si quieres puedo irme a mi cuarto…solo dámelo…—

El joven con el libro en manos, miró por unos instantes a Near…era verdad que no quería estar presente cuando tomara aquella obra en sus manos…pero tampoco que se quería hacer ausente. Contradictor deseo el que le forzaba a permanecer serio a medio cuarto, buscando alguna cuerda decisión para encarar la inexperiencia del genio albino en esos temas que a el se le daban de maravilla. Por alguna de sus primeras veces, esta, mello sentía la necesidad de no dejar pasar el ver aquella cara de ingenuidad e ignorancia en el rostro de Near, no quería perderse el fuerte sentimiento de superioridad ante el chico. Definitivamente debía inventarse algo para no dejar escapar esta ocasión…pero..como?...como mantener al albino en su habitación sin molestarle o hacerlo partir?.

—Mello regrésame el libro!—exclamó aun molesto el mas joven, a lo que el rubio, sonsacado bruscamente, retuvo un pequeño plan.

—que no!—gritó—no te lo daré!...—

—entonces me iré de aquí y le diré a Ryuuzaki lo que has hecho a Linda!—

—eso no!—temiendo que fuese verdad, Mello jaloneo con tosquedad el brazo del albino y lo izo quedar quieto a su lado—tu a Ryuuzaki no le vas a decir nada!...y si lo haces, le diré…—

—has lo que quieras!—irrumpió el otro—ya no me importa!—. Sus palabras mas que secas y apagadas como usualmente eran, erigían un fuerte sentimiento de impotencia y enojo…tanto que a Mello le vinieron un poco pesadas. Ahora Near en verdad estaba enojado…muy molesto. Aun más, en su cara descartaba aquella extrema emoción de injusticia y coraje.

Mello suavizo un poco la fría expresión de su rostro y tardo poco en pintar una confiada sonrisa.

—espera…—murmuró el rubio—estas molesto?...en verdad?—preguntó con burla—acaso tantos deseos tienes de tomar este libro?...hay algo que te interese tanto en el?—

Su joven corazón palpitó desenfrenadamente, y sintió la fuerte presión elevar el tono de sus mejillas. Mello estaba apunto de revelar lo que temía. Si tuviese aquel libro desde un principió, jamás habría de ocurrir esta escena tan incomoda!...

—será que, te urge tanto buscar algo en el?...—preguntó, glorificando su ego a mas no poder, pisoteando al pobre niño a su lado y restregándoselo con alegría—esta sucediendo algo?...—pregunto, riendo enseguida con descaro, sin dejar de observar el apenado rostro de Near, quien, al sentir tanto temor y vergüenza por afrontar aquellas tantas preguntas, decidió sin mas excusas salir huyendo de la habitación, pero Mello lo tomó del brazo una vez mas y le arrastró con brusquedad hasta el pie de su ventana.

—esta bien, veamos…—exclamó el rubio—si me respondes algo, te doy el libro y haces con el lo que quieras, vale?...después te puedes ir si quieres—.

Near divagó un momento, pero asintió enseguida.

—que te interesa tanto de este libro?...que piensas buscar en el con tanta desesperación?— inquirió el mayor, en verdad sospechando ya las varias razones por las cuales el niño a su lado se mantenía atentó al escrito.

Un trato justo…solo debía mencionarle el por que tanto interés involucrado con aquel texto y ya! Tendría su libro y toda la noche para leerlo…además, no tenía especialmente que decir la verdad, podría mentir si querría, Mello jamás se daría cuenta.

—lo…lo quiero solo para leer..no es por nada en especial…—comentó, con un legible temblor en su voz.

—mentira…—exclamó el rubio, expresando un gesto de hastío.

—enserio!..No es mentira, yo…solo quiero leerlo, no se nada de el…no se nada del libro, por eso lo quiero leer y…—

—sí, sí…—enseguida, Mello, un poco decepcionado pero cautivando en mente su acto seguido, abrió con cuidado la ventana de su cuarto, y tras observar escasos segundos la tormenta de fuera encharcando con lodo el jardín entero, arrojó con fuerzas el libro por la ventana, dirigiéndolo seguro, hacía alguna charca de agua, pues el inconfundible chapoteo así lo aseguró tras escasos momentos.

Near estaba mas que impactado ante tal acto…el..el simplemente había arrojado el libro por la ventana! Al lodo! al charco de agua que seguro desgarraría sus paginas y haría un asco…!. Mello por su cuenta, esperando ya los reclamos del albino, quiso responsabilizarse por su ocurrencia, y dio cara a cara con el menor.

—que…por que has hecho eso?!!—gritó como había de esperarse el niño—por que arrojaste el libro por la ventana?!...ahora como voy a …?!...—repentinamente calló, al darse cuenta con molestia de las ultimas palabras pronunciadas, declarando ya con seguridad al mayor su secreto.

—lo sabía!..Entonces si hay algo que buscabas en aquel libro…—exclamó con victoria el joven, sin apartar la mira del pequeño, quien apenado, agachaba la cabeza e intentaba desesperadamente esconder su rostro, apunto de partir, pero Mello no le dejaría escapar tan fácil de aquel divertido momento, y sin percatar su movimiento, tuvo el rostro del rubio a escasos centímetros del suyo, observándole con burla.

—deja de hacer eso!..—gritó, apartando al mayor con un manotazo, y enseguida retrocediendo a lentos pasos, cuidadosamente, buscando respaldo, aun sin levantar su mirada.

—que te pasa?!...—pregunto el otro, averiguando ya el miedo y desesperación del albino por retirarse de su cuarto…pero esto se estaba poniendo tan divertido apenas—te molesta estar aquí?...—preguntó acechándole hasta un rincón—te molesta que te toque?—inquirió tomando su rostro y levantándole la mirada.

—no!...—suplicó con nerviosismo, repegando su pequeño cuerpo contra la pared detrás suyo, y adquiriendo un fuerte color rojizo en sus mejillas.

—o tal vez te molesta que me haya enterado ya para que buscabas aquel libro que arrojé por la ventana…—fue su ultima exclamación, enseguida, observo como Near, sin aliento para mantener su postura en alto, se dejó derrumbar en el suelo y con ambas manos cubrió su rostro.

Mello cogió enseguida los sentimientos del mas joven y se sentó a su altura, esperando a que dijese algo, algo tan dulce como su ingenuidad o miedo por admitir sus dudas e inferioridad. Pero el albino comenzó a temblar ligeramente tras mantener el silencio, cosa que no extrañó bastante al rubio.

—solo…solo quería el libro…yo…—exclamó quebrantando su voz hasta el final, ahogando la pena de su frase a continuación—solo quería saber por que…—

El rubio pinto nuevamente una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro y pretendió jugar por un tiempo mas.

—no me lo digas…ya se…—exclamó, mirando mas detenidamente el cuerpo del menor, acorralado a una esquina, frente a frente con el, temiendo irrazonablemente y avergonzado de lo que Mello ya sospechaba. Y no era nada de no esperar, Near seguramente a deducción de Mello, estaría simplemente buscando información o respuestas a cambios que sin duda estaba presentando, identificándolo con el mismo hace ya algún tiempo, adivinó cada uno de ellos.

Repentinamente, irrumpiendo el momento de silenció, Near sobresaltó por algo…tomó un pálido color en su rostro y no evitó quedar con la mirada al vacío…aparentemente, recordando o presenciando algo inimaginable…o tal vez inesperado. Mello extrañó un poco la ausente mirada del pequeño y no dudo en preguntar al respecto, pero al ver como el menor se encorvaba y llevaba ambas manos a la entrepierna, decidió callar, sabiendo de antemano lo que ocurría. Tampoco se evitó una alegría socarrona a sus adentros.

—que pasa, Near?—preguntó con ironía, esperándose una buena excusa o respuesta, mientras tanto, el albino permanecía sentado sobre el frío suelo, oprimiendo con desesperación y pena el bulto entre sus piernas, sintiéndose tan intimidado como molesto por la presencia del rubio e importunidad de su cuerpo .

—vamos, no te ibas ya de mi cuarto?...—sonrió.

Era aun mas laborioso para el joven pasar ese incomodo momento que para Mello esperar respuesta alguna, y no fue si no hasta unos instantes después, que Near articulo con suavidad unas cuantas palabras.

—voy…voy a…—pronunció con esfuerzo, aguantando el temor e incomodidad del momento—decírselo a Ryuzaki…—exclamó, desatando una rabieta de ira e inferioridad sobre Mello.

—que?!!—se exaltó el rubio como había de esperarse, forjando un gesto de repugnación y tirándose sobre Near, ejerciendo fuerza y acorralándolo para demostrar su aun superioridad, echándole en cara que, aun no se dejaría vencer, y no dejaría que lo delataran para quedar mal. Pero, al echarse sobre su cuerpo, su ya cálido cuerpo y sentir algo presionarle por lo bajo, se dio cuenta de que, una vez mas, sus impulsos y mal manejo de emociones le estaban cobrando un incomodo momento.

—Mello…—suplicó el menor—bájate de mi…—pero no tenía fuerzas para echarlo a un lado, y de echo, temía mas aun que fuera el cuerpo del rubio el que estuviese oprimiendo su entrepierna y le brindara tanto alivio.

—Near…—murmuró el otro, no evitando acelerar su corazón y borrando cualquier cuerda opción para escapar de la escena. Estaba paralizado, no era demasiado fácil separarse de su posición cuando una sensación tan agradable se sentía, y aun peor…como habría el, Mello, retirarse cuándo se suponía, era el que sabía de estas cosas?...entrar en si le hizo proseguir a su contiguo movimiento y así, demostrarle a Near como era que sabía tantas cosas y se mantenía por encima aun, dejándolo atrás.

Con cuidado, Mello se movió un poco del cuerpo de Near, lo suficiente como para dejarlo respirar, pero tampoco como para permitir que escapara. El pequeño ya mantenía una respiración bastante agitada y sus ojos limitaban a abrirse escasos segundos para ver su alrededor, pero Mello aun no le pensaba dejar en paz, y por lo contrario, recordándole su ya superior nivel, el rubio deslizó con cuidado una mano dentro de la parte baja del pijama de Near y entró pronto en contacto con ello, lo que buscaba a su placer.

—Mello!...—Near quería escapar, llorar, gritar…pero era incapaz…estaba asustado y realmente disfrutando el gentil tacto del rubio. Su mano fue fría en un comienzo, pero pronto se calentó friccionando con rapidez pero delicadeza la parte baja de su cuerpo.

En estos momentos, sonreír con malicia era lo que hacía al ver el rostro y estado incompetente del menor, tirado sobre el suelo, rendido bajo su cuerpo, incapaz de luchar.—Mello…no…no me toques….—suplicaba el joven, dejando correr una lagrima por su cien, y pretendiendo en un fallido intento de parar al rubio con una mano, pero este lo retiro fácilmente y siguió con su malicia, acariciando, sobando y elevando mas el tonó de su satisfacción, dejando que Near tuviese repentinos escalofríos recorrer su espalda y caderas, abdomen…el pequeño no era el único que estaba sintiendo tanto placer…Mello, a pesar de no involucrar bastante su cuerpo con algún contacto, repentinamente sintió la necesidad de estar unido a el, y no lo pensaría dos veces para dejarlo escapar, actuaría ahora y lo apresaría como naturalmente su cuerpo se lo indicaba.

Su mano, con la que acariciaba a Near, comenzó a llenarse de una sustancia un tanto viscosa y húmeda lentamente, seguro era aquel lubricante que lo preparaba para penetrar, aquel líquido pre seminal que lo ayudaría a tener una mejor penetración. Su ropa se estaba mojando, y Mello no quería levantar sospecha alguna si se llegaba a ensuciar y alguien mas se diera cuenta, así que con cuidado, se sentó y tomó las caderas de Near, jalando enseguida su pantalón y tratando de quitárselo, pero el joven se aferró a el y no se lo permitió.

—que haces?...—preguntó apenado.

—quítatelo, no quiero que se manche mas…—contestó el rubio, con voz baja y sutil, permitiéndose esta vez despojar por completo de sus ropas al niño. Quito su pantalón y le tiró a un lado, después, antes de deslizar su ropa interior, se dignó a permanecer incauto por unos segundos y contemplar el delicado y pálido cuerpo del albino, tan frágil y sensible al tacto, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entreabiertos, esperando por su parte, un nuevo movimiento de placer. Mello respondió hacia aquel mirar y con cuidado, y algo de miedo, deslizó la ropa interior de Near entre sus piernas para lograr ver entonces, con asombro y emoción, la excitación del joven, lubricada con un liquido transparente que no resistió provocar al rubio.

—Near…—susurró el chico, acariciando su propia entrepierna. Pero al no querer involucrarse con el por completo, y jugar con su cuerpo como tenía planeado desde un principio, Mello dejó de hacer lo suyo y tomó con delicadeza de nuevo la parte baja de Near, esta vez, realizando una fricción mucho mas rápida y agradable, provocando un reprimido gemir del menor, seguido de uno y otro mas.

—Mello…—aquella sincera suplica de inferioridad y humildad por parte del niño, quien sin dejar de mantener la agitada respiración, irguiendo sus espaldas inconscientemente tras los fuertes toques de placer que el mayor le brindaba, hicieron que este ultimo, cautivara en su mente, aquella imagen tan noble y hermosa de Near, que, por la agitación, emoción y placer, se volvía un poco nublosa, pero siempre, siempre la tendría en mente…

—Mello…ya…—gimió el albino, dejando escapar unas lagrimas al lado de su cien, reprimiendo fallidamente la excitación de su cuerpo, y avisando con desesperación, que la agradable sensación en su cuerpo, llegaba a sus limites.

Con un buen movimiento, Mello logró escuchar un fuerte grito del peliblanco, desentendiendo realmente lo que comunicaba, pero disfrutando su audición. Un bello ruido que jamás volvería a escuchar seguramente.

No logrando reaccionar a tiempo, y despojando a Near de su último aliento de placer, logró erguir con fuerza las espaldas del joven y enseguida, cerró los ojos.

El aliento del menor, especialmente, se mantenía exhausto y aliviado a toda aquella satisfacción que el rubio le había brindado, descansando de espaldas sobre el suelo, con Mello frente suyo y a toda su plena vista, contemplándole mientras recuperaba las fuerzas y, descubriendo para su sorpresa e inoportunidad tras sentir el abdomen levemente cálido y húmedo, que Near le había logrado mojar hace solo unos momentos.

Ya se ocuparía de limpiar la ropa de Matt después…eso no importaba ahora.

Pero ciertamente ahora, a Matt le mataba la única esperanza que tenía de charlar con Mello sus problemas al escuchar los ruidos tras la puerta.

_♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫☼♫_

Aun continua el capitulo, vaya, creo que me llevara mas de lo que creí XD…

Espero que les haya gustado el pequeño obsequio de shota, aun que fue muy leve, y espero no fuera de lugar o demasiado inesperado o.O…bueno, esa escenita tendrá consecuencias el prox. Capitulo, así que seguiré subiendo mas la próxima vez :D…

Espero sinceramente que hallan pasado una feliz navidad y que pasen un prospero año nuevo!.


	17. mentiras

Sí, todavía respiro. O eso creo.

Tengo una excusa por la tardanza, enserio!. Bueno, no es digno de llamarse excusa, pero agradecería que se pasaran por mi LJ para leerla (pueden encontrar el link de mi LJ en mi perfil).

Es muy bueno estar de vuelta , y he encontrarme con esta pasión que creía perdida por redactar. Ya estoy impaciente por el próximo capitulo, que lo pienso y hasta sueño desde antes que terminara este.

* * *

Capitulo 16

Aquella noche había sido realmente agotadora. La culpa y vergüenza de ambos los había forzado a permanecer juntos hasta aliviar el remordimiento, hasta encontrar un perfecto momento en el cual ambos pudiesen disimular sus acciones sin alteración.

Fue pasando poco las 3 de la madrugada cuando Near se percató que el cálido espacio a su lado con las mantas revueltas y la almohada hundida advirtieron que su acompañante ya no estaba. Entonces emergió de sus profundos sueños y echo un vistazo rápido a sus alrededores, con los ojos somnolientos y movimientos no tan agraciados, el joven tomó asiento y detuvo su cabeza en respuesta al mareo de tan brusco movimiento perturbador de su apacible estado.

Estaba oscuro, Totalmente oscuro. Los rincones de algunos muebles eran tenuemente iluminados por el matiz grisáceo, a su vez azul de la madrugada en aquel fresco día. Y era en verdad de extrañar, hasta preocupante que al asimilar su postura y ubicación, el sentido de escuchar le alarmara percibiendo gritos, de ira, de brusquedad. Gritos que provenían no muy lejos de su cuarto, tal vez unos cuantos metros mas adelante en el pasillo; he iría a presenciar lo que, muy a su temor, pudiese tratarse de algún alboroto iniciado por Mello.

Acudió de inmediato a la puerta y se recargó en ella al sentir el mareo incrementarse por apurar cuando aun se encontraba semidormido y torpe con sus movimientos. Accedió al pasillo en poco tiempo y escuchó los gritos más fuertes aun. Eran niños, los más pequeños del orfanatorio, los reconocía, pero no estaba asustado, eran esos gritos alentadores que los pequeños solían echar ante la emoción de presenciar algo indebido, mas no peligroso.

Siguió andando hasta la razón del alboroto, y no se encontró con nada mas extraño de lo que ya había imaginado.

Niños, de poca edad, mucho mas pequeños que el, gritando y alborotados por el "espectáculo" del rubio peleando con Matt, quien, de alguna extraña manera, se las había arreglado para tumbar al rubio en el suelo y provocarle una incomoda posición.

--suéltame!!—gritó el joven, luchando por recobrar su postura—quítate de encima!!--.

Near los miró, estaban furiosos, ambos. Pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para presenciar cuando Roger se hizo presente y asustado, divagó un momento sobre las acciones a tomar para prevenir lastimados.

--Matt! Bájate de Mello!—quiso inútilmente acercarse y separarlos el anciano, pero ambos chicos estaban aferrados el uno al otro. Mello, con coraje se sacudía bruscamente para lastimar al pelirrojo y quitárselo de encima, que, por pocos momentos, su táctica le permitía arrodillarse, haciéndolo ceder al peso del otro joven finalmente y derrumbarse agotado. Matt, que nunca 

antes se había atrevido a sofocar a su amigo de una manera tan agresiva, de alguna extraña razón habría de ampararse para atacar y no cubrirse como había echo todo este tiempo atrás. —Mello!..Calma!—nuevamente, Roger se acercó sin precaución alguna y se vio obligado a retirarse por un violento movimiento de Mello que hizo parar a Matt y acorralarlo contra una de las paredes.

Ahora los pequeños estaban asustados, y divulgaban, gritaban y se agitaban al presenciar dicha escena, pero ninguno hacía nada más que procrear el pánico. Después de todo, si Roger no controlaba la situación, las cosas se ponían feas.

Near estaba totalmente fuera de si. Admirando con indiferencia la pelea, no podía ver mas allá de dos personas agrediéndose físicamente, y era todo. No motivos, no sentimientos. Era extraño. Las palabras, insultos y gritos del bullicio pronto dejaron de ser percibidos, y la escena entera se convirtió en una serie de imágenes sin sentido o explicación, que para entonces, figuraban en el una razón bastante fuerte para forjarle, por unos segundos, un triste gesto de perdida que pronto explicaría.

Alguien pasó a su lado descuidadamente entre el alboroto y logró sin intenciones chocar su cuerpo con este, trastornando su momento de ausencia y haciéndole reaccionar a la situación.

--Ryuuzaki!—exclamó el anciano, realmente aliviado de encontrarse con la presencia del joven, que no significaba mas que el fin de la pelea—ayúdame, no se que sucedió…!!—

--esta bien—interrumpió él, aproximándose sin cuidado alguno a la riña de los menores.

Para entonces, Near percibía las cosas de una manera más realista e inquietante, sin poder si quiera contemplar el rostro, la expresión o sentimientos del pelinegro, un miedo ajeno le hizo retroceder y guardar temeroso silencio.

Ryuuzaki se hizo notar ante los ojos de los dos jóvenes e interpuso cuidadosamente su brazo entre ambos, para enseguida apoderarse de quien supuso, era la raíz del asunto; quien fuerte y resignado se imponía a la separación, pero quien finalmente acabó por descansar en el refugio de sus brazos.

--Ryuuzaki…!—jadeó con ira, enrojecido tras el esfuerzo de tremenda disputa—has mirado lo que sucedió?! No he sido yo esta vez! Yo no hice nada!—exclamó el rubio, dedicando un frío y colérico mirar al pelirrojo, que parado a escaso un metro, se acomodaba la camiseta, sin intenciones de dar la cara o argumentos que respaldaran la situación.

Roger echó un cansado suspiro y no tardo bastante en reaccionar al llamado de su orden.

--que todos los niños vuelvan a sus habitaciones…--exclamó, dando ligeros empujoncitos a los mas pequeños para desalojar el pasillo y proseguir con el problema.—Mello, Matt, ustedes acompáñenme—

--yo también voy!—irrumpió el albino—tengo..tengo algo que decir— y entonces las miradas se clavaron en su pequeña presencia, sorprendidos de la insistencia y desesperación que transmitía al querer involucrarse.

--no, Near, vuelve a tu cuarto, duerme, más tarde charlaras conmigo—exclamó el anciano, echándose en marcha a su oficina, y solicitando sin palabras la compañía del joven adulto.

--no!..no es a usted—miró a Ryuuzaki—necesito decir algo—persistió con la mirada, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano.

--mañana hablaremos, Near—fue todo por parte del pelinegro para encaminar a ambos chicos a la oficina, donde esperaba una larga y difícil disputa por encontrar al culpable de todo.

Al alejarse, y creer que el pequeño albino marchaba a su cuarto, dejaron descuidadamente la puerta de la oficina entreabierta, y un escándalo al descubierto.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento frente al escritorio de Roger; calmados esta vez, buscando sus mejores argumentos para hundir las aclaraciones del otro y presumir de inocente ignorancia, pero al hacerlo, cayeron en cuenta de su propia madurez y el criterio que les dejaría resolver sus propios problemas, sin implicar a otros.

Ryuuzaki estaba también ahí, parado justo al lado del anciano. Con una expresión que pudiera considerarse cansada, molesta, tal vez hasta irónica. Era difícil encontrar alguna señal en su mirar que declarara la gravedad del asunto; aun mas cuando ambos chicos se rehusaban a dar la cara.

--Mello, Matt—comenzó el anciano, listo para escuchar esta vez lo que serían las mismas mentiras por parte del rubio—que sucedió? Si pudiesen explicarse—

Pero ninguno habló. Hubo un molesto momento de silencio, cuando al fin uno de los chicos se quiso explicar ante sus razones de no declarar.

--Roger…--comenzó el pelirrojo—si es necesario que nos reprenda, hágalo, pero no pida explicaciones…--comentó, alzando un alerta con intrigantes dudas, en especial para Ryuuzaki.

--de echo—prosiguió el pelinegro—solo estoy aquí para escuchar sus excusas—

--las necesitas en verdad?—preguntó el rubio—cambiaran el echo de que hicimos mal y nos reprenderán por ello?—

--no—se apresuró a contestar—pero quiero sus razones— aun más que por ayudar o perjudicar a ambos, el joven pelinegro gustaba bastante de llegar al meollo de cualquier asunto, y tratar casos en busca del culpable era algo que hacía sin plantearse. El conspirador silencio entre ambos era aun más una razón suficiente para clavar sus sospechas sobre lo ocurrido.

--no las necesitan—aclaró Matt, con un semblante serio—tomamos responsabilidad de cualquier asunto, no hay necesidad de encontrar al culpable—

--si que la hay…--

--no—se interpuso el anciano con apuro—el chico tiene un punto, Ryuuzaki, no hay necesidad de sobre cargar al culpable, ambos estuvieron involucrados, ambos tienen la culpa. Aun mas por que lo aceptan—entonces se levantó de su asiento y buscó entre un pequeño librero cercano.

Ryuuzaki no lo soportaba. Parado, en su lugar, yacía inconforme con la decisión de Roger y la actitud de ambos chicos. Que estaba pasando? Por que ninguno culpaba al otro? Y mas extraño aun, por que Mello no lanzaba acusaciones y argumentos sin sentido como hacía cuando estaba inmerso en situaciones tan sofocantes como esta?.--tu lo dijiste…--exclamó, con una voz seria y apagada, ocultando el coraje y deseo de verdad—lo dijiste…--miró a Mello, que desconcertado, desconocía sinceramente de lo que hablaba.—"yo no hice nada" recuerdas?--.

Lo recordaba, era lo que había gritado una vez finalizada la pelea. Sin pensarlo ni visualizar las consecuencias que eso traería. Tomó con fuerzas uno de los reposabrazos de la silla al recordar con coraje el error de aquel momento.

--entonces a sido Matt el que comenzó la pelea?—insistió el joven, permitiéndose acusar con al nombrado, que molesto, mas sin embargo tranquilo, permanecía sentado.

--no—exclamó el rubio, conteniendo un mohín de fastidio—sabes tú mejor que nadie que, digo bastantes cosas sin sentido cuando estoy molesto—

--ahora estas molesto—afirmo él—entonces fuiste tu quien comenzó? Por que has dicho que lo pasado fueron "cosas sin sentido", entonces fueron mentiras--.

Los estaba sacando de quicio. Ambos tendrían sus razones para guardar silencio, y Ryuuzaki se empeñaba en descubrir estas.

Entonces para despejar el ambiente tan pesado que se percibía, Roger colocó ruidosamente un par de libros sobre su escritorio, y llamó las miradas.

--Ryuuzaki, quisiera que dejaras estos libros en la biblioteca, si no te molesta—exclamó, disimulando con total naturalidad el inquietante deseo de separar al mayor de los mas jóvenes. Y este último lo sabía, pero no se opondría ante sus reglas, no en ese momento ni en una situación como esta.

--si..—exclamó, tomando los libros—iré a dejarlos, ya me voy a dormir—después, tras dedicar una fría mirada a los jóvenes, salió de la oficina.

--por lo del castigo no se preocupen—prosiguió el anciano—ya pensaré algo, pero ahora, quiero que ambos regresen a sus cuartos y duerman.

Enseguida, los dos chicos, asombrados, a su vez aliviados, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

* * *

Algo iba mal, muy mal. Y era su misión descubrir bajo cualquier circunstancia la raíz de este problema y las razones de su silencio.

Ryuuzaki, durante largo tiempo con los jóvenes, jamás se había visto inmerso en medio de sus disputas sin resolver, sin aclarar o encontrar culpables, que en el mayor de los casos se trataba de Mello, quien dispuesto a defender su lugar, se proclamaba sobre todas las cosas inocente de las riñas.

Que razones habría de tener para callar? Habría sido realmente Matt el causante de todo esto, y Mello lo encubría?.

" Ryuuzaki…! has mirado lo que sucedió?! No he sido yo esta vez! Yo no hice nada!" fueron sus palabras, sin embargo, decidió olvidarlas convenientemente mas tarde, involucrando que, en verdad, había sido Matt quien comenzó todo, pero por que no le culpaba? Por que no lo señalaba y revelaba lo sucedido como siempre hacía?...entonces Matt habría tenido una buena escusa para provocar a Mello, y este no agradaba mucho la idea de tener que contarla. Sería eso? O solo locas suposiciones suyas?.

Al pasar por un pasillo cercano a su habitación, Ryuuzaki notó entre el tenue matiz de la madrugada como el rubio daba leves toques a la puerta de Near y accedía al interior de su cuarto poco después. Era realmente extraño. Entonces Near estaba involucrado también?.

Ir y fisgonear, o si quiera irrumpir su espacio sería verdaderamente estúpido de su parte, como lo viera. Sería en este momento mejor abandonar la escena y desaparecer hasta más tarde.

* * *

--no fue muy inteligente de tu parte, tampoco oportuno, haber comenzado aquella pelea—reprochó el albino, con seriedad y calma a un joven cuyos intereses actales respondían a Matt, y solo a el.—me escuchas?—repitió, metiéndose entre las cobijas de la cama—apaga la luz, cuando salgas—.

--no, no me voy aun!...—exclamó , exaltado y apresurando con rabia aquel marchar sin sentido dentro del cuarto.

Sus pensamientos necesitaban sentar de una vez, debía procesar lo ocurrido en este poco tiempo y lograr una digna conversación con el menor antes que nada para descubrir si algún detalle estaba fuera de su conocimiento.

--entonces te piensas quedar?—

--tampoco!—gritó—necesito saber lo que le ocurre, que fue lo que pasó!?—.

Nuevamente, hablando de Matt y despertando un leve sentimiento de celos en el albino se vio en el centro de la atención, como quería.

--has sido tu?—preguntó el joven, atacando con asumida seguridad a quien creía responsable de este mal entendido hace momentos en los pasillos—le has dicho algo? Lo hiciste, verdad?!—en ese momento, se abalanzó sobre la colcha y logró quedar encima del cuerpo del albino, que, sin precaución o preocupación después de lo ocurrido la noche pasada, ni se inmutó si quiera ante el agresivo ataque del rubio.

--disculpa, hice que?—preguntó, inmóvil e indefenso bajo el cuerpo de Mello.

Era justo saber las razones por las que se veía inmerso en tan molesta escena, y sería aun más molesto escuchar estas últimas en labios del cuestionado. Pues mas claro no tenía que esta rabieta se debiera a Matt.

--no seas idiota, sabes de que hablo! Hiciste algo para provocar esto?!—

--no—fue su seca respuesta—pero puedo concluir que fue lo que le tomó aquel arrebato de ira—

El mayor guardo silencio, serio e impaciente por escuchar las deducciones del joven.

--como siempre, son tus acciones en momentos de cólera que te permiten ignorar los riesgos a venir—exclamó, retirando la vista hacia una pared y evitando mirar al rubio que seguro, tras escuchar lo siguiente, desataría en reproche de cosas sin sentido.—como anoche—recordó.

Por pocos instantes se contemplo un gesto de ira, más bien arrepentimiento y coraje en el rostro del rubio, que sin ver mas respuesta o salvación al seguir derribado sobre el niño, se levanto de un movimiento brusco y se sentó sobre la cama. Necesitaba un segundo, solo un segundo para 

recrear las últimas horas, los sentimientos y pensamientos del pelirrojo, así como el escenario de disculpa y pena para el que se preparaba a debutar. Sin descuido dejó que Near contemplara ese semblante serio y desesperado suyo; esa respuesta de preocupación a su amigo, y accidentalmente provoco que aquellos difuntos celos revivieran otra vez.

Near no soportaría más la situación actual. No soportaría tener que lidiar con una persona que se dignaba simplemente a recrear sus mas inoportunos momentos y desquitar aquellos arrebatos tan groseros con el. Pero aun así, no podía dejar que las cosas se repitieran una y otra vez, debía detener el ciclo y retener al rubio.

--que te pasa?—interrumpió, tomando asiento a su lado, y deseando con desesperación lograr abatir cualquier pensamiento que implicara separarse de Mello esa noche.—por que estas tan serio de repente?—

--cállate, necesito…--se paró y retiró del menor con disgusto—necesito estar solo--. Y después salió de la habitación, dejando al chico con una amarga derrota y soledad.

Near sabía que aquel gesto en el rubio provocado por Matt no significaba más que la indiferencia hacia su propia persona, la inútil figura de consolación que representaba cuando nadie estaba para amparar sus momentos a solas. Y cuando buscaba desesperadamente por una razón para regresar al que solo consideraba su mejor compañía, lo usaba descaradamente.

Chirrió los dientes discretamente y empuño sus pequeñas manos en la sabana.

No era un juguete, no era un premio de consolación para que Mello descargara sus emociones y después exigiera de su apoyo para afrontar los problemas que el mismo se buscaba. No era nada de eso, y estaba decidido a poner un alto a estas locuras que no podía soportar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mas temprano de lo que en verdad habituaba a despertar, asistió hasta el cuarto de Ryuuzaki, dispuesto a poner en marcha aquel plan que, si no le aseguraba un pequeño lugar en los pensamientos de Mello, le perjudicaría de igual modo. Tan si quiera podría afirmar una mala pasada a Matt.

Tocó levemente a su puerta hasta que recibió el permiso de acceder y encontrarse con un joven pelinegro, aun soñoliento al borde de su cama.

--Near…--fue lo único que se permitió pronunciar al asombro de presenciar su pequeña visita—es muy temprano, que horas son?—

--son las seis…--guardó silencio, y atrancó discretamente la puerta con candado—recuerdas que te dije..—

--ha, sí, sí…--interrumpió el mayor—querías hablar de algo hace unas horas, no?—entonces le indicó con la palma de la mano que tomara asiento a su lado, mientras se despejaba un poco el sueño con la otra mano al frotar su rostro.

--estoy enterado de que aun no tienes al culpable de la pelea, verdad?—

Descartando las altas posibilidades de que el albino supiese algo, e intentara culpar al responsable de aquellos molestos actos, Ryuuzaki guardo silencio y miró atento al menor.

--yo…--prosiguió, mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones de pelo—sé lo que ocurrió, sé quien fue el culpable y por que comenzó semejante escándalo—

Una larga, intensa y prudente conversación de los hechos estaba a punto de ser entablada por ambos jóvenes. Ansiosos por reconocer y acorralar al verdadero culpable.

--tienes pruebas?—fue lo primero que miró conveniente preguntar.

--no, no tengo, eso sería lo ultimo que me faltaría para acusarle, por eso no lo he hecho, por lo menos no frente a Roger—

--bien, prosigue…--exclamó, un tanto decepcionado por no tener un argumento respaldado.

--ninguno de los dos quiso desmentir al otro…—comenzó, pero se vio interrumpido por el mayor.

--mas bien, ninguno de los dos quiso argumentar contra el otro. Ambos guardaron silencio y aceptaron haber iniciado el escándalo—

--si, lo escuché todo—contestó el albino--y se que Mello, en cualquier otra circunstancia, habría delatado sin miedo al culpable—

--pero esta vez no lo hizo, lo que me hace pensar que fue culpa suya, pero…--

--fue el, o fue Matt. Piensa, que hubo de diferencia en este disputa que jamás haya ocurrido antes?—

--que ambos no se negaron a oponerse al castigo, que ambos guardaron silencio e intentaron no culparse entre ellos, pero aun así dudo que lo hubiesen planeado—

--no lo hicieron, pero te aseguro que uno de ellos no comprende ni si quiera las razones por las que se vio inmerso en el pleito de esta madrugada—demasiada razón había en ello—Matt siempre intenta callar y defender los errores de Mello cuando este se encuentra en problemas, pero Mello?—

--siempre lo delata, y no teme a culparle, por que siempre tiene razones de pelear, aun cuando estas sean bastante tontas—

--y las razones de esta pelea fueron…?—

--no pude investigarlo, no lo sé. Pero las razones deberían ser molestas o tontas para explicarlas—

--demasiado ridículas para que Mello pudiese confesar el motivo de estas, verdad? Y no muy conveniente para Matt declararlas, en caso de ser estas razones creación suya—

--no puedes echarle la culpa encima, Near, no tienes pruebas, el ni si quiera tiene razones para iniciar una pelea con Mello—

--las tiene, tuvo…o mas bien, provocó una simple razón para desconcertar a Mello y orillarlo a pelear—

Las excusas y argumentos a continuación, además de falsos y bien planeados, Ryuuzaki los llegaría a creer. Tomando una decisión bastante tonta y perjudicando el valor de un chico.

* * *

Mello, cayendo en la rutina de asistir al comedor por las mañanas para desayunar, llegó con una mirada profunda y meditadora…casi estática. Sentado en una mesa, con el desayuno enfrente, no se preocupaba por comer mientras pensaba y rebuscaba alguna razón por la cual se hubiese tenido que pelear con Matt de aquella forma, y lo mas preocupante aun, por que este le había agredido? No se supone que fuera así…aun cuando, recordaba haber soltado el primer golpe, Matt fue el primero en regresarlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Era tristeza lo que sentía? Incomprensión? Soledad tal vez; mientras jugaba con las comidas en su plato y seguía con la mirada vacía a la nada, recordando lo sucedido esa madrugada.

_Se había dado cuenta entonces el rubio que estaba dormido al lado de Near. Desconcertado por no recordar aquellos motivos que le habían obligado a permanecer la noche a su lado, aun pudo ponerse de pie junto a la cama y recordarlo todo. Pronto saldría de su habitación para conducirse por los pasillos hasta los baños._

_Intentó no hacer bastante ruido al abrir y cerras la puerta tras de el, pero inútilmente pudo ocultar el molesto rechinido de esta tras un húmedo día de lluvia._

_Cuando al fin se encontraba en los oscuros pasillos que difícilmente le dejaban ver mas allá de las paredes semi iluminadas por el matiz grisáceo de la madrugada, se las ingenio para llegar hasta la entrada de su destino. Donde encontró a Matt._

_--Matt..!—fue una sorpresa un tanto agradable encontrarse con el chico que anteriormente se declaraba enfermo y escondía en su habitación durante el día anterior._

_Pero fue también una sorpresa, bastante desagradable, ver como este mismo le prohibía una decente mirada a su saludo. Que le pasaba? Por que impedía dar la cara y se escondía tan indiscretamente?._

_--Matt! Estas mejor?...—preguntó enseguida el mayor, denotando su preocupación recordada en ese mismo instante. Pero el pelirrojo no contestó, y ni si quiera se importó por dirigir alguna señal de su estado, lo que alertó aun mas al rubio—Matt…me escuchas?—preguntó esta vez, remarcando con molestia sus palabras._

_--estoy bien…--exclamó quedo, mientras se alejaba a su habitación. Y aun que Mello no hubiese visto la expresión en su rostro, podía casi asegurar que ella indicaba un estado incomodo, apurado por desaparecer de su vista._

_--oye, que te pasa?...—exclamó inseguro de sus sentimientos al querer desaparecer tan rápido su compañero—te hice una pregunta—_

_--estoy bien…te lo dije—contestó, nuevamente con apuro de abandonar la escena y las insistentes preguntas, casi acosadoras del otro chico._

_--pero…--no encontraba palabras mas exactas que las mas absurdas para describir lo que sentía, esperaba, y encontraba en esta incomoda situación. Quería que Matt se alegrara como siempre por verlo después de un buen tiempo; se sentía molesto por que este al contrario, lo ignoraba y pareciera casi que intentaba huir de el. Se encontraba frente a un chico molesto, desesperado e incomodo, y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pudiese estar pasando, pero quería respuestas, y las quería ya. —que te pasa?—exclamó con disgusto._

_--no me pasa nada—contestó el pelirrojo, aun sin dar la cara—tengo sueño, me marcho a dormir--._

_--no! Espera!—y de un impulso casi arrogante, se enganchó a las ropas de repetidas rayas obscuras que usaba con frecuencia, haciéndolo detener y evitando su brusca respuesta. Quería preguntar sus razones…pero no se atrevía a quedar tan sumiso cuando siempre era Matt quien, sin reclamaciones le llegaba a contar todo._

_--suéltame—le ordenó, haciéndolo enfurecer. Como se atrevía a despreciar su preocupación de aquella manera?! Era…simplemente imperdonable! Y como cualquier estupidez que le alterara emocionalmente, también venía arraigada a acciones, igualmente, estúpidas._

_--oblígame—fue un reto, un "que harás si no?!" para encontrarse con el estado real de su amigo, para saber verdaderamente que tan molesto, indiferente o desesperado estaba. Y jamás creyó posible que el pelirrojo le tomara con brusquedad la mano que le sostenía las ropas y la apartara, o intentara hacerlo. Sin contener mas aun el coraje de ser rechazado de una forma tan humillante, Mello, en ese momento, fue cuando comenzó la pelea._

Perturbando esos momentos de frías memorias pudo detectar la voz del niño albino no muy lejos de ahí. Llamando su nombre.

--Mello…--lo escuchó de nuevo, tras de el. Y se tomó la molestia de girar la cara para mirarlo, aun cuando estaba teniendo dificultades para enfrentar sus propios recuerdos.

--Near, que tarde despiertas…--exclamó, volviendo a remover la plasta de colores que se había formado en su plato.

--no estaba dormido—exclamó, tomando asiento frente al rubio—estaba charlando con Ryuuzaki— fue entonces cuando el mayor no evitó despojarse de cualquier incomprensión o sufrimiento que le forzara a permanecer en aquel apacible y reflexivo estado de antes.

--charlando con el?—preguntó de arrebato, sin saber realmente si era miedo, curiosidad, enfado o incertidumbre lo que sentía—de que? Que le has dicho?—insistió desesperado.

--no te preocupes, nada malo, o nada que te pueda perjudicar—comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo—me ha dicho que estés listo dentro de una hora, saldrán de compras—

De compras?...le habría comentado ya lo de su ropa?!.

--no cree, ni si quiera sospecha de que sea Linda la posible culpable—exclamó, para calmar aquella tensa mirada en su acompañante—solamente no hagas ningún comentario tonto, no parece que a el le importe mucho tampoco—

--no diré nada—se apresuro a contestar, tan rápido como decidió abandonar la mesa; no molesto, no indiferente, si no aliviado y agradecido discretamente a lo que Near había echo por el. Definitivamente tendría que regresar el favor.

* * *

--salir del orfanatorio?—se extrañó ante tan inusual favor el anciano, sentado sobre la enorme silla de cuero tras su escritorio—cuantas horas? A donde irán?—se apresuro a preguntar.

--serán unas cuantas horas—exclamó el pelinegro, ni si quiera molestándose en llegar hasta la más cercana silla para descansar; tenía bastantes cosas por hacer como para holgazanear cómodamente en la oficina que anteriormente le resguardaba tras un duro día de lidiar con sus cotidianas cosas —solo me acompañara Mello—

--hasta que horas?—insistió nuevamente.

Ryuuzaki miró al reloj de pared. Eran las 7:45. Teniendo en cuenta que saldría más tardar a las nueve…

--podríamos regresar hasta las once o doce—contestó—justo antes de la comida--.

--bastante tiempo…--exclamó el anciano, recordando con preocupación todas aquellas veces que Mello había ya escapado del orfanatorio de niño. Con cualquier otro niño estaría perfectamente un día de compras, fuera y lejos del orfanatorio…pero Mello? Por quien efectivamente se vieron forzados a solicitar la ayuda de viejos colaboradores y amigos de Ryuuzaki para encontrar a este cuando era niño y se había perdido en casa del muchacho.—que hay de los otros dos?—preguntó curioso.

--no me acompañaran, solo Mello. No quiero batallar, por eso mismo prefiero salir a solas con el—.

Después de divagar un momento con preocupación, Roger llegó a darse cuenta de que, mientras Mello no fuese molestado por ninguno de los otros niños, todo estaba bien, a parte, tenía una charla muy importante con Matt en esos momentos, que no querría ver interrumpida por su amigo.

--esta bien—exclamó al fin, dejando a Ryuuzaki salir de la oficina y prepararse para salir con Mello del orfanatorio por unas cuantas horas. Pero los planes cambiarían un poco al encontrarse con el mismo joven en uno de los pasillos, desesperado por llevar a Near con ellos.

--Mello, solo he conseguido permiso para salir contigo, no puedo llevar a Near—indicó por tercera vez el adulto.

Después de sus ya numerosos intentos, y tras recibir una respuesta negativa cada vez, el rubio daba un mordisco a una barra de chocolate que ya hace tiempo no se le miraba comer.

--convenceré a Roger si es lo que te molesta—exclamó, siguiendo el agitado paso del mayor.

--no, no quiero que lo convenzas, quiero salir solo contigo, y nadie más—

--que es lo que te pasa?—preguntó molesto el menor—siempre que has salido del orfanatorio con migo, siempre…--

--nos acompañan los demás—interrumpió, o mas bien, completó la frase del chico—por eso exactamente, es que no quiero que Near venga con nosotros—

--y cual es el inconveniente? Alguna vez has tenido problemas con migo?—

--si—se apresuró a contestar con una ligera sonrisa, recordando cada travesura del rubio cuando niño.

--bueno…pero solo conmigo, que pasa con Near? Por que no quieres que nos acompañe?—

--ya te lo he dicho, Mello, si salgo contigo a solas es diferente a que si salgo con solo dos de ustedes—

No comprendía! De que estaba hablando Ryuuzaki? Por que no quería llevar a Near con ellos? No estorbaba, no hablaba, ni si quiera se movía!...era verdad que, las razones de Ryuuzaki eran totalmente desconocidas por Mello, quien, como siempre, solo intentaba pagar la amabilidad del albino, pero no se daba cuenta que, tras invitar a Near, estaría dañando a alguien mas.

--Near necesita venir con nosotros—exclamó al fin, dispuesto a revelarlo todo, como ultimo recurso.

--a que te refrieres?—preguntó curioso.

--el...—continuo, no sin antes asegurar de que Ryuuzaki supiera lo ocurrido--que fue lo que te dijo?—preguntó serio, esperando pocos segundos para que el hombre, quien después de asegurar su conversación como privada y lejos de cualquier oído se dignara a contestar. Con un suspiro largo y cansado despejó las dudas del pequeño.

--me comentó que "alguien"—remarcó la ultima palabra, como si ambos supieran ya de quien se hablaba—tomó tus prendas y se deshizo de ellas, para llamar tu atención, y no tiene intenciones de hacértelas llegar de vuelta--.

Eso de "llamar tu atención" era bastante extrañó….Linda, seguramente lo había echo de la manera mas discreta para NO llamar su atención y solo hacerlo pasar un mal tiempo…pero, finalmente Ryuuzaki tenía una idea de lo que ocurría.

--esa misma persona de la que hablas también se ocupo de tomar todos los juguetes de Near—

Definitivamente, el pelinegro no estaba enterado de aquello, y fue que Mello se dio cuenta de ello al ver como el mayor se detenía a medio pasillo y lo miraba con intriga.

--Near no me dijo nada de eso…--exclamó.

--claro que no, no quería que sospecharas de "la persona" que nos hizo esta mala jugada—

-- Ya me dijo quien sospechaba el quien era aquella persona. No tenía razones para ocultar lo de sus juguetes—

Y era de extrañarse que, si Near ya había confesado a Ryuuzaki quien creía el que era aquella persona, o sea Linda, le dijera también lo de sus juguetes!...después de todo, "aquella persona" ya estaba a la mira de Ryuuzaki.

--en ese caso, fue por no molestarte, no crees? Tener que sacarme y pedir permisos, mal gastar dinero de esta forma…en ambos…--exclamó, haciendo ver a Ryuuzaki que, efectivamente, si Near no le había comentado un detalle así era por el simple echo de no querer ser una molestia—le daré la mitad del dinero que Roger me ha dado para cubrir mis gastos--

--esta bien, ve y dile que este listo en media hora, nos vamos en seguida—

--si!—exclamó contento, dirigiéndose con orgullo de haber ganado el derecho y oportunidad de pagar el favor al albino.

Anteriormente, Ryuuzaki se negaba a invitar a Near con ellos, por que sus sospechas sobre "aquella persona" eran escasas, pero al tener en cuenta el dato de Mello las oportunidades de ser culpable aquel individuo eran bastante altas, y no sentía lastima por tener que llevarse a Near y Mello solamente, dejando al tercero como siempre.

* * *

A pesar de haber batallado, y andar suplicando a Ryuuzaki por que invitaran a Near con ellos, Mello no creyó que al albino le pareciera muy buena idea, en especial por el gesto de susto y preocupación que se pintó en su rostro tras la noticia.

--los voy a acompañar entonces?—preguntó de nuevo.

--si, si, ahora mismo nos vamos, no quieres ir?—

--no…no es eso…--exclamó, pálido, indiscretamente asustado.

--que te sucede?—preguntó al fin el rubio, no soportando mas ver el estado de pánico en el que el chico estaba entrando.

Near, sin escuchar mas las palabras de Mello, pudo sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo un leve mareo acompañado de fuertes escalofríos que le indicaban la cercanía del peligro debido a un fallo en sus actos…y es que, lo que Mello acababa de hacer, podría arruinar su plan, de echo, lo podría hacer quedar mal frente a todos.

--_si Ryuuzaki tiene en cuenta que nos han robado solo a nosotros dos…no cabe duda de quien sospechara, ni a quien lanzara sus acusaciones sin pruebas una vez que lo piense…debo evitar que Ryuuzaki llegue asta aquella persona y la interrogue, por lo menos hasta que yo pueda llegar con el antes…!!_—pensó con temor, mientras se paraba rápidamente y buscaba entre sus cajones de ropa algún pantalón de mezclilla—Mello! Ve con Ryuuzaki y pídele que venga! Necesito hablar con el!—

Mello sonrió—lo siento, Near, pero mi cuenta esta saldada, y si quieres hablar con el ve caminando hasta allá, yo tengo cosas que hac..—

Pero antes de que si quiera pudiese terminar, Near se quitó la parte baja del pijama y se puso rápido el pantalón. Fue tan rápido que ni si quiera Mello tuvo tiempo de reaccionar o hacer algún comentario incomodo cuando el albino ya se estaba poniendo unos viejos converse blancos.

--Near..!! Que estas…?!—fue lo único que se permitió pronunciar tras la impresión de lo que el menor acababa de hacer.

--estoy listo—exclamó, saliendo apurado del cuarto.

Fue un gesto un tanto agraciado el que Mello pudo lograr tras recrear los últimos segundos que pasaron tan impredecibles cuando Near hubo salido de la habitación. Y las cuestiones no se hicieron ausentes ante el extraño comportamiento del albino, pero asuntos mas importantes debían de ser tratados ahora.

Sin otra opción mas, el rubio también dejó la habitación y se apuró a conseguir un par de pantalones y una camiseta negra que con gusto uno de los niños en el orfanatorio le prestó. Ya que, indignado, no pensaba pedir nada a Matt. Tras la disputa tan fuerte y significante que tuvieron, el próximo en pedir disculpas quedaría a ojos del otro como una persona frágil y sumisa. De ninguna manera se rebajaría Mello a ganarse el título.

* * *

Y fue justamente cuando Ryuuzaki estaba llegando a la puerta principal que Near tuvo la alegría de toparse con el.

Distraerle no sería tan difícil.

--Ryuuzaki…--saludo el niño con tranquilidad, llegando a estar cerca del pelinegro, pero evitando su mirar.

--Near…--quería interrogarle…quería saber las verdaderas razones de por que no había confesado lo de sus juguetes. Acaso se sentía un estorbo? Una carga?...o es que había razones mucho mas inteligentes tras sus actos?. Near nunca había sido ese tipo de chicos que tuvieran un gran remordimiento, o frutos perjudiciales tras consumar una mala acción que supiera el, era no permitida. Además una gran oportunidad había de que el niño se estuviese amparando de su situación para fingir arrepentimiento e inquietud.

Una vez en el carro, cuando Mello estuviese presente se concedería el placer de interrogar al menor.

--te comunicó ya Mello que estabas invitado a venir con nosotros?—se apresuró a preguntar el mayor.

--si, gracias, en verdad lo aprecio—contestó, echándose a jugar con uno de sus mechones—pero no querría estar fuera mucho tiempo, en verdad, no me gusta salir--.

--no te preocupes, estaremos aquí en poco menos de tres horas—

Y era tranquilizador para el albino escuchar eso, pues estaba bastante sabido que no agradaba mucho de salir a las calles, aun menos cuando tenía asuntos pendientes.

Near intentó charlar con el lo suficiente, por lo menos hasta que Mello se hiciera presente, y no fue difícil evitar aquel tema tan incomodo que seguro le traería problemas a no ser que se pensara la mejor excusa y actuación para evadir la verdad.

Mello al fin se encontró con los jóvenes en la entrada principal del orfanatorio una vez se halló listo.

Fue una sorpresa para los dos más jóvenes encontrarse con el transporte a la entrada del orfanatorio, que tantas vivencias nostálgicas les logró hacer recordar en el tiempo. Y Mello no evitó sentir una gran alegría al igual que el albino, quienes a muy pesar de esconder esas radiantes sonrisas jamás evitaron dejar llegar aquellos lindos recuerdos de cuando eran mas pequeños.

Era la limusina Negra, aquella en la que habían viajado con alegría para hospedarse en la casa perteneciente a Ryuuzaki, aquella en la les habían echo viajar durante mas de una hora con los ojos vendados, y sí, Mello lo recordaba, aquella misma en la que Matt había vomitado sobre el suelo, desquiciando al joven detective. No pudo evitar forjar una sonrisa tras recordar aquel gracioso momento al mismo tiempo en que tomaba asiento cerca de la ventana en el interior del vehículo. Ryuuzaki logró distinguir en los escasos segundos que contemplo su semblante un rostro tranquilo y radiante. Perteneciente a un buen recuerdo que tal parecía ser, el ya había olvidado.

Near entró al transporte justo después de Ryuuzaki, y se sentó al lado del rubio. De esa forma evitaría que mirara su rostro mientras se enfrentaba a Ryuuzaki con su no demorable serie de preguntas para des mascarar al posible culpable de este lío.

El auto partió al más cercano centro comercial que no les tomaría más de diez minutos en llegar, hasta entonces, el mayor de los jóvenes tenía un asunto pendiente que tratar con Near.

--Nate, quisiera hablar contigo—exclamó el adulto, con un perfil serio, y no bastante oportuno.

Lo había llamado Nate? Nate?! Estaba molesto, seguro estaba molesto y sospechaba con buenas razones el lío de estas acusaciones sin sentido del albino, que, tras sentir el frío sudor bajar por una de sus sienes, escuchó con eco el fuerte sonido de su corazón dar temerosos saltos y retumbar desde dentro de su cuerpo.

La hora había llegado, y Near lo sabía. Ryuuzaki le interrogaría sobre este inconveniente de la mañana y sus locas acciones de esconder detalles en el asunto.

--si, Ryuuzaki?—exclamó, aparentando con esfuerzo aquel frío carácter suyo. Y atreviéndose a mirar al hombre, pensando que justamente eso lo haría reducir sus sospechas, pero tuvo miedo de encarar su propio error, pues tan pronto cruzó su mirar con el del detective, la gran fortaleza que hasta entonces le mantenía indiferente desistió a protegerle más y se encontró entonces sin el cobijo de la cordura.

Mello enajenaba con la situación actual, pero al igual que el chico a su lado, también resultó sorprendido al escuchar al detective llamarlo por su nombre verdadero. Razones de sobra tendría para querer acaparar la atención con aquella decisión. Y vaya que lo había logrado.

--quisiera hacerte unas cuantas preguntas—exclamó al fin Ryuuzaki—es que hay algo que no comprendo aun—concibió un molestó mirar; cansado, inseguro, después sobó la parte trasera de su cuello. Mirada, movimientos y palabras definitivamente indicaban que temía ante la respuesta resultante de estas preguntas que haría al pequeño.

--que pasa, Ryuuzaki?—preguntó el rubio, realmente confuso—estas muy serio, estas enojado?—preguntó temeroso. De ninguna manera quería suponer un estorbo para el, y era capaz de bajar ahora mismo de la limosina si es que el hombre no agradaba de tenerlo ahí.

--no, no estoy enojado, Mello…-- a el si lo llamaba por su apodo. Por que?.

--Entonces anda—comentó el albino—que quieres preguntar?—en su voz, a pesar de no revelar sus íntimos sentimientos a simple vista, descartaba una gran inseguridad y miedo. Era esto parte del plan? O en verdad no evitaba contener los nervios de enfrentarse al mayor?.

--escucha, Nate, sabes lo que quiero preguntar, no es así?—miró al niño, y contemplo con lastima el gesto en su rostro, tan indefenso, tan inseguro e indeciso…no podía…no podía enfrentarse a el! Pero…

--no, desconozco que sucede, es que te molesta mi presencia?—preguntó, resultando dolorosamente avergonzado a los ojos del mayor—si es eso..—

--no—se apresuró a contestar este—tu presencia no me molesta, mas aclarar mis sospechas si me resultara molesto. Near, por que me ocultaste el detalle de tus juguetes?—

--es eso?!—se quejó Mello, evidentemente desconociendo la gran importancia que el tema tenía para los dos. No evitó acaparar las miradas de ambos—sigues con lo mismo, Ryuuzaki? Ya te lo dije!—

--gracias, Mello, pero prefiero que Near lo diga con sus propias palabras—enseguida, el joven regresó la vista al peliblanco—por que no me comentaste, si ya habías declarado a tu punto de vista la persona culpable de esta travesura, la desaparición de tus juguetes?— y entonces Near retiró la mirada del hombre y la posó al vacío de la ventana.

--lo siento, no sabía que te molestaría—

--por que me hubiera molestado que agregaras un dato así a tus comentarios de esta mañana?—

--por que te pedí que guardaras el secreto, recuerdas?—exclamó el chico, aun sin dignarse a mirar a nadie—no quería que acusaras a esta persona muy a pesar de sus actos. Y si te comentaba lo de mis juguetes, se que no hubieras resistido las ganas, teniendo dos pruebas solidas, de ir y acusar a esta persona—

Mello pensó en ese momento a sus adentros que Near había echo bien. Si Ryuuzaki en cualquier momento hubiera ido e interrogara a Linda sobre sus acciones, esta revelaría los amenazadores sucesos de febrero y le pesarían bastante las consecuencias. Entonces Near lo estaba defendiendo y evitando que Ryuuzaki acusara a Linda para que esta no lo culpara a el, verdad?.

--hay algo molesto en que "acuse" al culpable verdadero?—preguntó el pelinegro, sospechando sin pena de errores que, ambos chicos tenían a culpables diferentes. Tanto Near como Mello, a su punto de vista, estaban acusando y hablando de un delincuente diferente.

--no sabemos en verdad quien fue el responsable de tomar la ropa de Mello y mis juguetes—exclamó—no puedes acusar a las personas sin pruebas—continuó el más chico.

--bastara con un simple "lo siento" si es que resulto equivocarme—contestó Ryuuzaki—pero no hay duda de que estoy en lo correcto—

Esto estaba reñido. Ryuuzaki absolutamente estaba obstinado a interrogar y culpar finalmente al sospechoso, pero si lo hacía, no solo traería problemas para Mello, si no también para Near.

--Ryuuzaki tengo mis razones para no querer presionar al responsable de esto—exclamó Mello, dispuesto a no dejar de contender.

--razones como…cuales?—presionó el joven—es que aquella persona podría "defenderse" y dejarte en una situación sofocante?--.

Ambos chicos estaban perdidos.

Ryuuzaki era de cualquier forma, como lo miraran, mas inteligente que ellos, y se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sucedía a un paso asombrosamente rápido. No tardaría mucho en descubrir las razones de estos dos y reprimirles por lo sucedido en Febrero.

--por que…--interrumpió Mello—este acusado…--

--vamos…--se interpuso el mayor, bufando a la innecesaria labor de ocultar la identidad de este "culpable" que seguía sin tener un nombre consistente en la charla del trío—llamemos al "acusado" por su nombre, quieren?. Total, sabemos todos de quien se trata, o no?—miró a los chicos, y no tardó en descubrir un rostro pálido y temeroso, muy agobiado y conteniendo el pánico en uno de ambos. Acaso iba a llorar?—Near, te encuentras bien?—preguntó una vez preocupado por su consternado gesto, siendo este no algo bastante común.

* * *

y hasta aquí llegamos. espero con ansias toda queja, comentario, observación y hasta critica. cualquier cuestión que no pueda contestar por Mail, o vea yo nesesario aclarar a todos los lesctores, usaré mi Lj, que recientemente he creado para esto mismo.

anteriormente me veía nesesitada de un lugar en el cual pudiera estar en contacto con todos a la vez para aclarar pequeños detalles de algunos capitulos que fueron bastante enrredosos (si de por si lo es mi forma de escribir), pero no me buscaba ningun lugarcito para aclarar esos puntos, hasta ahora.

hasta la proxima actualización.


	18. ultima oportunidad

Y como prometí, aqui esta la continuación del capitulo anterior. lo tenía terminado ya desde hace una semana, pero no encontraba el tiempo para revisalo y subirlo.

he notado tambien que la historia hasta ahora esta causando confusión...lean porfavor la nota al final del capitulo para enterarse mejor.

* * *

Mello no quiso mirar directamente a Near. Sabía que estaba nervioso. Si es que Ryuuzaki llegaba a descubrir lo de Linda…NO lo regañaría a él (Near).

La situación se mantenía rígida y ninguno de los tres daba el brazo a torcer para complacer al otro. Ciertamente, todos hacían mal.

Ryuuzaki, por intentar infantilmente de culpar al responsable de esta travesura sin permiso de los mismos afectados.

Mello por ocultar la verdad.

Y Near por mentir. Sí, mentir.

Cayó en cuenta de la confusa situación y las verdaderas intenciones del peliblanco cuando al fin concluyó que, de ninguna de todas las maneras posibles Near resultaría castigado si revelaba lo de Linda. El único afectado sería él, Mello, y solo el. Entonces por que el menor se aferraba tanto a ocultar sus cargos y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado? Como si el en verdad corriese el mismo peligro cuando en verdad no debería temer a nada. O estaba defendiendo a Mello?.

—Near, puedes decirme ya el nombre de la persona que me dijiste esta mañana, era la culpable de esta situación en opinión tuya?—fue con lo que de nuevo presionó el mayor, esta vez atendiéndose a las consecuencias, y si eso implicaba romper o hasta desquiciar al pequeño, lo haría igualmente.

Pero el joven pre adolecente transmitía aun ese incomodo gesto que le advertía a Ryuuzaki estar apunto de presentar una incomoda escena. Near estaba tenso, asustado, y no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos. Era evidente para entonces que algo le incomodaba, y Ryuuzaki estaba ahí para descubrirlo. Pero no consideró en ese momento al rubio una amenaza para arruinar el momento de conmoción.

De un brusco movimiento, más sin lastimarle, Mello hizo que el rostro del niño mirara al suelo y se quedara estático tras quitar la mano de su cabellera blanca una vez que pudo impedir aquel contacto distanciado del mayor y ese niño que ahora miraba al suelo.

Ryuuzaki se alteró al presenciar lo último.

—Mello que haces?—exclamó el detective, aun alterado más por la extraña postura en la que Mello había dejado al niño que por la acción de este ultimo.

Aun pegaba la barbilla a su pecho, y eso evitaba que lo mirara a los ojos, pero lo extraño es que de esa misma postura se aprovechó para ocultar su mirada a los, ahora amenazantes, ojos del pelinegro.

—Ryuuzaki…—llamó el otro joven, al lado de Near. Esta vez serio y decidido a poner un alto a este innecesario teatro que al final en nada bueno podía concluir. Al fin, lo peor que podría obtener como reacción sería su despojo de la limusina.— creo que, no te incumben las razones por las que deseamos no acusar al culpable—exclamó con un poco de disgusto, logrando provocar al fin al hombre, que indignado con tan grosera respuesta se dedicaría ahora por despedir los últimos suspiros que le quedaban de paciencia. O cordura.

—disculpa?—se atrevió a preguntar con un gesto que ni el mismo albino necesitaba ver para suponer el sarcasmo y disgusto que estaría reflejando ahora mismo con un mohín.

Mello no se sintió intimidado. De ninguna forma; esta vez antes de hablar había anticipado una reacción así. Y respondería con decisión.

—No es necesario hacer tanto alboroto por esto, yo y Near hemos decidido no provocar al culpable por razones personales—

Ellos habían decidido no acusar al culpable? Desde cuando tan loca ideología? Es que no se les había incitado a regir la justicia desde pequeños?.

—perdona, pero eso es algo que no permito—contestó el detective, comenzando lo que para ambos se definiría como una intensa batalla de palabras, argumentos y deseos de razón –desde ahora les advierto a ambos que interponer sus sentimientos ante situaciones como estas no hará mas que perjudicarlos—

Near no se levantaría a combatir por ninguna razón. Estaba desarmado y solo esperaba que el respaldo del otro chico lo acogiera hasta ganar la disputa, o por lo menos hasta que ambos cayeran en sus propias mentiras, expuestas ante pésimas razones.

—eres el único que se esta interponiendo—acometió el muchacho—y sucede que aquí los culpables somos nosotros—

—hablas de que?—preguntó confundido.

—escucha, esta persona ha cobrado un mal momento que la hicimos pasar, por eso nos ha jugado esta mala broma—

—que persona?—

—como te dije antes, no me atrevería a mencionar su nombre, por que no quiero que intervengas en asuntos nuestros—

—tuyos y de esa persona?—

—y de Near también—agregó, dando un rápido vistazo al pequeño, que aun ocultaba su rostro tras sus largos mechones sin color.

—ya veo…—exclamó el hombre, para nada convencido de lo que recién había escuchado.

Se llevó un dedo al borde de sus labios y evitó morderle, seguro el dolor llegaría a ser bastante si por alguna razón el coraje e impotencia de combatir a sus sucesores seguía.

—con que Near también estuvo involucrado en esto…—exclamó, esta vez observando al joven cabizbajo.—quiere decir eso que Near hizo algo indebido?—de alguna forma tendría razón, si no, por que alguien se estaría vengando al ocultar sus juguetes?—es por eso que no te atrevías a contármelo?—

De inmediato, el milagro y salvación que había dado por imposibles llegaron. Y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio al encontrarse con tan torpes observaciones de Ryuuzaki. Lo tenía domado, sabía que hacer ahora y ya no habría de pensar por ninguna salvación más complicada que seguir el juego a Ryuuzaki y "admitir" que la razón de su silencio cuando hablaban del acusado era por miedo a confesar un mal acto anteriormente.

—Near has hecho algo molesto a esta persona para que tomara tus juguetes, y por eso no quieres acusarla, no es así? Temes a que, en defensa, declare tu mala acción—

Eso era! Ryuuzaki estaba, prácticamente, sacando a Near de su propia jugarreta, y mejor aun, lo estaba haciendo quedar bien ante Mello. Quien hasta entonces, seguía creyendo que Near reaccionaba a las acusaciones del detective con la intención de ayudarlo.

_Si Mello se diera cuenta ahora mismo de esto…—_pensaba el menor—_no solo perdería el aprecio y respeto que me he ganado en estas ultimas horas, si no también su presencia constante a mi lado. Por otro lado, Ryuuzaki esta desviando el tema de donde temí que fuera a desembocar esta locura_…_hasta me ha dado una respuesta creíble que podría usar en defensa_—sonrió con alivio seguro de ocultar su rostro a los demás, y seguro también de salir ileso en esto.

—Escucha ahora, Ryuuzaki—continuó el rubio—lo que sea que hayamos echo, lo estamos pagando, y agradecería que no te involucraras—

—Que no me involucre…—repitió, fastidiado, a su vez asombrado—tal como no quieres que me involucre en aquella razón de tu disputa esta madrugada con Matt?—

El niño estaba llegando ya bastante lejos con el detective. No se retractaría y lo mejor sería hacerle ver de una vez por todas lo indignado que estaba en buscar su ayuda.

—No necesito que resuelvas mis problemas—sonrió, esperando transmitir amistosamente un acuerdo, y agradeciendo silencioso el apoyo y preocupación del mayor—anteriormente mencionaste que interponer nuestros sentimientos llegaría a perjudicarnos en cualquier caso—exclamó—no te preocupes, ahora mismo estoy resolviendo el conflicto con Matt y estoy seguro de que Near no hace menos. No necesitamos tu ayuda—

Ryuuzaki estaba tan irritable últimamente. Sería la impotencia de no llegar a ser útil para los niños? Ahora lo hacían a un lado por cualquier cuestión, jamás le contaban lo que sucedía, y peor aun, lo que no soportaba, le comunicaban de la manera mas amable que dejara de interponerse en sus vidas. Como si ellos supieran lo que hacían! Eran niños después de todo! Que derecho tenían de, tras ser cuidados por él mismo, hablar así a Ryuuzaki?!. Era imperdonable! Era grosero…y aun así, era bastante doloroso.

Los jóvenes de ninguna manera debían contar a Ryuuzaki lo que sucedía en sus vidas; los pequeños detalles, las discusiones y mal entendidos entre ellos eran algo que el detective no debía saber con detalles. Y mientras nada ni nadie estuviese en riesgoso peligro, y mientras ellos mismos se responsabilizaran de sus actos y mientras ellos resolvieran sus propios asuntos como se les había enseñado desde pequeños, ninguna necesidad había de requerir a Ryuuzaki.

Triste sin embargo, el adulto agachó la cabeza. Ya no tenía mas fuerzas para seguir riñendo, ya no tenía mas ganas de escuchar a Mello recordarle lo mucho que no le necesitaba y lo molesto que se había vuelto tenerlo en su vida. Por que eso era lo que había dicho, no? "Ryuuzaki ya no es necesario y hasta es un poco incomodo tenerlo a los alrededores". Verdad?.

—lo siento…—fue lo único que susurró un poco antes de que la limusina dejara de transitar y tomara aparcamiento cerca de un centro comercial. Después de eso, salió silenciosamente y esperó a los chicos.



* * *

"Matt´s POV"

_Cuando no se me ocurría encerrarme en mi habitación, o era forzado por Roger a participar en alguna actividad con otros niños, usualmente peleaba con Mello. Ahora había sido forzado por Roger a formar parte de un "linda" estadía en el jardín en un día tan perfecto._

_Ahí estaba yo, claro, alejado de todos y casi olvidado en una esquina, sentado al lado de un rosal._

_Hacia pocas semanas que había conocido a Mello para entonces y la sola idea de tenerlo cerca me causaba la necesidad de salir huyendo del orfanatorio. Y fue precisamente una noche anterior que no vaciló en mi mente bastante mal aquel pensamiento. Si lograba salir del orfanatorio, seguramente no viviría en mejores condiciones por mucho tiempo hasta que alguien o algo se ocupara de acabar con migo de alguna u otra forma. Sí, fue sádico pensar de esa manera, pero fue por la reciente muerte de mis padres que ahora comprendía, las calles, no eran un lugar seguro, mucho menos para un niño como yo. _

_Había escuchado hablar de otros desafortunados a los que personas ajenas cogían y desgarraban por unos cuantos billetes de necesitados quienes urgían de órganos esenciales para la vida. Seguro podría ser alguno de ellos si se me ocurría salir del orfanato, pero, no me importaba. No es como si tuviera algo en la vida por lo cual preocuparme o una esperanza que me hiciera sentir el camino por el que andaba, simplemente, despertar cada mañana, pensar que mi vida estaba siendo controlada por personas extrañas que ni si quiera se importaban en realidad por mi. Pelear con aquel molesto niño que no hacía más que burlarse de mi decaído estado era algo que no soportaba. _

_A donde iba? A quien esperaba? No es como si mis padres fueran a llegar un día por la tarde y recogerme de este inhumano instituto, abrazarme y decirme lo mucho que me habían extrañado. No! Tampoco tenía oportunidad de ser adoptado entonces, Roger me lo había dicho._

_Entonces cual era el sentido que tenía seguir aquí? Por que todos estos niños a mi alrededor juegan, sonríen y disfrutan cada momento juntos cuando pueden ver con sus mismos ojos la desdicha de vivir en una casa hogar? Por que Mello sonríe? Que es lo que lo aferra a seguir enfrentando cada limitación? Lo tenía! Es que el nunca pasó por lo que yo, es que el no había perdido su vida de la forma tan brusca como lo había echo yo! Su vida en cambio era fácil, sus metas eran simples y mis preocupaciones eran juegos para el. Era un inmaduro! Por eso no entendía el dolor de una vida difícil! Por eso no me entendía._

_El coraje de aquellos pensamientos me obligó a estrujar con fuerza la rama de una pequeña roza en mis manos, y debido a ello, mis dedos sangraron. Fue un dolor acido, no instantáneo, pero si considerable._

_Tiré la rosa entre los rosales y limpié la sangre en mi pantalón. Eran solo unas cuantas gotas que salían de vez en vez y seguro no escandalizaban mucho con lo obscuro de mi ropa._

—_que te pasó?!—preguntó un curioso tras de mi, con sorpresa y temor de ver la sangre gotear ahora en más cantidad._

_Era Mello._

—_eres idiota? Por que agarras las rosas si sabes que tienen espinas?—preguntó asombrado, ahora notando yo su presencia, y mirando el balón de futbol en sus brazos. No me importaba lo que quisiera, definitivamente no estaba muy oportuno para charlar con el._

—_ya se que tienen espinas—contesté seco—déjame en paz—pero tan pronto acabe de mencionarlo, sentí con fuerzas el balón de sus brazos golpear contra mi cabeza. Después mire la pelota rodar lejos._

_Miré a Mello, esperando una respuesta por lo menos convincente para no golpearlo tan bruscamente, por que era seguro que lo haría!._

—_que te pasa?!—grité._

—_me enferma ver lo dramático que eres—contestó._

—_perdón? Dramático?—_

_Después se sentó a mi lado, descuidado de que fuera a lanzarme sobre el para devolverle el tan merecido golpe._

—_te cortaste con ellas a propósito, es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?—_

—_no lo hice a propósito—exclamé molesto, pero que sentido tenía argumentar por ello si la única razón por lo que lo había echo era por recordar su rostro? Una excusa tonta. Bufé molesto—no te importa lo que haga. Podría cortar cada dedo de mi mano y aun así no te incumbiría—_

—_-le diría a Roger—contestó. Después de un momento cambió de parecer—no, creo que mejor te dejaría morir—_

_Morir? Quien estaba hablando de morir?._

—_bueno, si fuera para no volver a verte, estaría feliz de morir—_

—_Y si fuera para no aguantar tus dramas—otra vez con lo mismo—estaría feliz de ayudarte—_

—_no necesito tu ayuda!—conteste de nuevo—nadie necesita ayuda para eso!—entonces tomé otra rosa entre el arbusto y presioné con fuerza sus espinas, esta vez causando heridas mucho más profundas que las anteriores. Después enseñé mi mano ensangrentada a Mello, que para entonces, impresionado, no se pudo dar el lujo de comentar nada.—no me duele!—le aclaré—y no tengo miedo a la muerte!—esperaba con eso causarle temor, y tal parecía, estaba funcionando. Si yo no me inmutaba por unas pequeñas cortadas que cualquier otro niño hallaría exageradamente dolorosas, y si aseguraba no tener miedo a la muerte, entonces era fuerte, y si lo era, Mello me temería—deja te digo que tampoco me importaría hacerte lo mismo como me vuelvas a molestar. Tus insultos y golpes no me afectan, no crean una gran diferencia en lo que pienso y quiero, solo son molestos, igual que tu—_

—_no, en verdad te afectan—aseguró—y te digo que eres dócil__, muy débil y tonto—después de ello, se paró, y cuando creí que se echaría a correr con los demás niños me jaló levemente un mechón de pelo, incitándome a pelear, pero intenté ignorarlo. Eso lo molestó, y volvió a tirar de mi pelo como si esperara a que jugara con el._

_La verdad es que mis ojos no dejaban de ver difusamente, con labor, las gotas de sangre escurrir por mis dedos. Ahora sí sentía dolor._

_Esa noche, cuando estábamos cenando en el comedor, yo me encontraba como de costumbre en una de las mesas mas alejadas, desde donde pude ver a Mello, no muy lejos, limpiando la boca de Near tras comer. Sin embargo, un hombre se atravesó en medio e impidió que continuara observando. Era Roger. Y alguien ya le había ido con el molesto chisme de las cortadas en mi mano._

—_Matt, pero con que estuviste jugando?—me preguntó, revisando las pequeñas cortadas._

_Era demasiado estúpido inventar un buen argumento para convencerle de mis verdaderas razones, por ello, decidí mejor mentir._

—_Estuve cortando rosas, eran tan bonitas, pero me olvide de las espinas—contesté, sin si quiera dedicar una rápida mirada al anciano._

—_Debes tener más cuidado, esas rosas pueden tener pequeños animales que te causarían fuertes infecciones—_

_Eso hubiera sido genial._

—_si, Roger, tendré cuidado— y ni si quiera me quede con las ganas de preguntar por el hablador que le había mencionado esto, pues sabía de sobra que era Mello. Quien mas si no?._

_Roger se fue, y el molesto niño de hace momentos llegó de nuevo hasta mi. Que era lo que le atraía tanto de molestarme?._

—_podrías irte?—le pedí molesto._

—_No—y tomó asiento al otro lado de mi mesa, al mismo tiempo en que sacaba una barra de chocolate y le daba una que otra mordida ocasionalmente. Estaba serio. Usualmente ya habríamos empezado a pelear. Pero el chico venía con otras intenciones._

—_me molestas, déjame solo—mencioné de nuevo, en verdad desconociendo a ciencia cierta si su presencia resultaba fastidiosa._

—_Matt—me llamó—tiré tu cuadro—exclamó con tranquilidad, mientras lamía y derretía una parte de su tableta._

—_mi que?—pregunté._

—_tu cuadro…el gris—me dijo, aun apaciblemente sentado en la banca frente a la mesa. Sus ojos denotaban a ese niño tremendo e imprudente en aquella cara que muchas cuidadoras aseguraban, era como la de aquellos pequeños angelillos en las viejas pinturas de nuestra biblioteca. No acordaba con ellas. Bueno, pudiese ser que tuviera un parecido, pero eran sus ojos los que demolían aquellas creencias sin bastante inteligencia. Eran el cristal de su alma, la conexión a sus palabras, y a pesar de todo, eran esos mismos ojos que todos encontraban irresistiblemente angelicales los que reflejaban a todo un diablillo. Era un niño tremendo, y eso era lo único que yo miraba reflejado en sus ojos._

_Pronto recordé la cuestión de la charla, y no pasó bastante para que dedujera de lo que el me estaba hablando._

_Dios…no era mi juego, verdad?._

—_tiraste mi juego?!—grité indignado, posándome en pie y llegando hasta su lado con toda la intención de golpearle._

—_A la tina de baño, después Roger lo sacó—comentó con tanta naturalidad sin llevar en serio los problemas en los que se había metido. Pero no lo debía golpear, por lo menos, no en este lugar a la vista de todos._

_El siempre comía chocolate, he notado que le gusta bastante y nunca se le negaba un pequeño trozo cada cuando durante el día. Si tomaba su tableta, seguro se enfurecía y salía corriendo tras de mi, a un lugar en que solo el y yo pudiésemos estar sin interrupción de nadie._

_No fue mala idea. Tan pronto le arrebate el pedazo de dulce, el chico enfureció y maldijo hasta que se cansó de gritar, para entonces, lo había conducido hasta un pasillo obscuro, lejos de todos._

—_dame el chocolate!—gritó furioso, acercándose sin cautela hasta mi lugar._

—_por que has tirado mi juego?!—pregunté entonces. Si es que tenía una excusa, sería mejor que la diera, y la diera ya!._

—_que me des mi chocolate!—y entonces se abalanzó sobre mi._

_Para pelear debidamente tiré el pedazo de caramelo a un lado y jale de su rubio pelo al mismo tiempo en que el me arañaba y empujaba a todas direcciones._

_Hubo un pequeño momento en que cerré los ojos. Lo solía hacer mientras peleara con Mello, que entre bruscos movimientos era mi cara la mas expuesta a cualquier rasguño o daño, y nunca falto la vez en que me hubiese lastimado directamente a los ojos queriendo aprovechar para tomar ventaja. Supongo que yo también hacía lo mismo._

_Era el sentimiento, las ganas y coraje lo que en verdad contaban al tiempo de reñir. Era descargar emociones tan fuertes que ni con palabras me atrevería a expresar mejor. Era transmitir el odio hacia la existencia de alguien lo que me emocionaba de cierta forma en un incidente como este._

—_por que no te vas del orfanatorio?!—le escuche decir a duras penas—si tanto sufres…por que sigues aquí?!—_

_Eso mismo me preguntaba yo. Como es que seguía aquí? Que demonios hacia perdiendo…el tiempo?._

—_Lo que tu tienes es miedo….—exclamó, mientras intentaba derrumbarme y a la vez evitaba ser golpeado por mi—y eres todo un drama…—finalmente lo hice caer y me acomodé sobre su cuerpo para evitar dejarlo ir—si tu dolor fuera insoportable…— _

—_lo es!—le grité._

—_si fuera tan insoportable, no estuvieras peleando conmigo, no estuvieras si quiera en este lugar!—por un segundo dejamos de pelear, pero no lo dejé escapar debajo de mi cuerpo—las cosas insoportables no se soportan. Te matan inmediatamente—_

_Pero es que no faltaba mucho para que las últimas fuerzas se me acabaran y entonces me dejara consumir en la locura del mismo dolor del que hablábamos._

—_me matara a mi también!—contesté._

—_claro que no. estas aquí. Y seguirás aquí mañana, y el día después de mañana, y el próximo…—_

_Charlaba majaderías mientras yo me distraía para presionarlo bajo mi cuerpo contra el piso, pero inmediatamente llegó una cuidadora. Y sin pensarlo bastante, tras dar unos cuantos gritos, logró separarnos._

—_me iré de este lugar!—fue lo ultimo que le dije—me iré pronto!—._

_La pelea había sido en verdad una descarga de problemas y emociones que ya necesitaba desde tiempo. Me sentía tranquilo y en paz nuevamente. Aun cuando él había tirado mi viejo juego a la tina de baño._

_Esa noche dormí tan tranquilo._

_Fue mas bien por la mañana cuando de nuevo, sentí esa exaltación por ver a Mello y discutir de cualquier cosa. No me importaba de que, necesitaba pelear con el, y necesitaba después de todo, hacerle ver lo inmaduro que era! Lo tonto y poco conocedor de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Mira que afirmar lo que pienso, siento y hasta lo que haré es imperdonable!. Me decía que no moriría? Y el como sabía esas cosas? Ahora mismo podría salir a la calle e involucrarme en un horrible accidente! Es mas, algún pequeño animalito se hubiera podido meter entre las cortadas de mi mano el día anterior y ahora tendría pocos días de vida debido a alguna extraña enfermedad!._

_Sentí nauseas en un segundo. _

_Y si era el animalito ese que si se había metido en mi mano? Y ahora me estaba comiendo por dentro?. Mejor iba a la enfermería, no querría que pasara nada malo…_

_Al llegar, una joven mujer me atendió y escuchó con atención._

—_ayer me corte con las rosas y creo que algún animal me entró por aquí—le enseñe las cortadas mas grandes de mi palma._

—_Ho por dios! Pero como hiciste eso?—exclamó—no te preocupes, tengo un buen medicamento—y me sirvió en un pequeño cono desechable una substancia roja que me hizo beber. Con un buen sabor. —Ya esta, con eso evitaras infecciones internas y cualquier bicho en tu cuerpo—sonrió después. Creo que hasta se rió…?_

_Al salir de ahí me sentí mucho mejor, y tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con Mello de nuevo._

—_te estaba buscando!—exclamé, y logre detener su marcha._

—_que es lo que quieres? Ya te vas del orfanatorio?—preguntó _

—_no! No me voy aun! Y no me iré hasta dejarte algo en claro!—_

—_esta bien—contestó, escuchando atentamente._

—_date cuenta de que tu no sabes lo que pasa conmigo! Tu no sabes lo que yo aré con mi vida y no tienes idea de lo que he pasado hasta ahora—_

—_supongo que no habrás pasado más que yo, Matt, te recuerdo que estas en un orfanatorio, mas de la mitad de los niños que veas aquí estuvieron involucrados en alguna perdida brusca e inoportuna. No me interesa saber lo que ocurriese con tus familiares, si es que ya están muertos—después me miró con superioridad y espero alguna respuesta que callara su argumentación._

—_no me interesa por lo que hallan pasado otros—contesté._

—_bueno, a mí tampoco me interesa por lo que hallas pasado tú, pero me sorprende que, a comparación de ellos, te niegues a superarlo—_

—_no sabes lo que sucedió!—grité, en verdad molesto por no hacerle ver mi exasperante situación._

—_no, no lo se….pero debió haber sido divertido para no querer olvidarlo—_

_No descansaría hasta obligarlo a comprenderme! Hasta entonces me marcharía y dejaría que el destino jugara con mi vida y decidiera su final. Si es que mañana mismo lo desmontaba de sus tontas ideas, entonces me iba del orfanatorio al instante._

_Mello llegaba a ser extremadamente molesto, agobiándome siempre con que yo era un débil y miedoso. Eso no era cierto! No! Yo no era débil, nunca lloraba, ni si quiera cuando me corte con la rosa!. Era valiente, era fuerte, pero el dolor interno era tanto que me quitaba estos ánimos de hacer cualquier cosa. Por que no era lo mismo sentir dolor que ser débil, o si?. Y el dolor en mi situación, era insoportable. Pero eso Mello no lo comprendía, por que seguía siendo inmaduro y nunca había llegado a estar en una situación como la mía. Era ese tipo de personas que creían saberlo todo pero en verdad carecían de experimentación._

_Cada mañana que despertaba, cada día que pasaba, Mello seguía ahí discutiendo conmigo, y yo defendiéndome de sus tontas cosas. Pero al final, no le lograba hacer entender lo que desde un principio quería, que, el estaba mal, y yo bien; Que el no tenía experiencia en nada, y yo si; que el tenía una vida fácil, y yo no; que el no controlaba mi vida, y yo si!._

El joven pelirrojo se dispuso de una vez a charlar con Mello para arreglar sus asuntos e indudables malentendidos. Pero se llevo grata sorpresa al enterarse por una de las cuidadoras que Ryuuzaki había salido a "pasear" con el rubio y el pequeño albino.

No logró decidirse por cual de todas sus reacciones se veía mas afectado. Si era por el coraje de no haber sido invitado, la tristeza de no ser tomado en cuenta, la impotencia de no poder remediar la situación, o sus celos al mas joven de ellos, que seguro no había tenido suficiente con lo de anoche.

De nuevo abatido, y sin esperarse a pretender ver a su "amigo" nuevamente, se encerró en su habitación.

Era una terrible holeada de sensaciones la que lo derrumbaba e impedía el formularse una buena explicación a la impotencia que sentía por no comprender lo que pasaba. Algo estaba mal, definitivamente, los sucesos ocurridos durante las últimas horas en nada lo habían beneficiado.

Cuando ayer, distraídamente llegó a recordar su primer día en el orfanatorio, su llegada a la vida que jamás imagino de niño tener, y por su puesto, lo que hasta ahora ni si quiera el mismo podía descifrar; era una combinación simplemente perfecta para derrumbarlo de cualquier cordura que llegase a quedarle. Y no obstante, cuando se decidió a remediar, o si quiera buscar un poco de ayuda en su mejor amigo aquella noche, fue rechazado de la más degradante manera posible.

Tras este molesto incidente, volvió a encontrarse con Mello en los pasillos.

Como es que debía reaccionar? Estúpidamente pretendiendo nunca haber escuchado los sucesos tras la puerta de su habitación el día pasado? Pedirle una explicación para permitirse perdonarlo? No! Era claro que explicaciones no había! y olvidar la dichosa hazaña de su amigo supondría haber permitido tan intolerable acción, con lo cual, estaría dándole paso libre a jugar con el cuantas veces quisiera. Y eso estaba mal. No dejaría que jugara con el!.

Tras pelear y debatir a golpes lo que figuraba en Matt una oportunidad para encontrar respuestas, terminó siendo un puro mal entendido, y esta vez Mello estaba molesto. Pero eso estuvo bien. Ahora que Mello estaba molesto, le dejaría de hablar, de frecuentar y hasta podría olvidarlo. Era lo mejor que podía hacer por el mismo, alejarse del rubio, ahora que estaba lastimado.

Pero era todo un idiota! Débil, ingenuo…pretendía buscar a su amigo ahora mismo y dejar las cosas en "claro" para que todo llegara a ser como antes? Acaso quería olvidarse de aquella noche simplemente y estar al lado del chico sin importar la próxima cantidad de veces que lo pudiese llegar a defraudar?.

Fue una suerte, no, fue el destino que Ryuuzaki se hubiera llevado a Mello y Near con el. De esta forma, no llegaría a "perdonarlo". Era lo mejor. Pero, por que aun se sentía tan mal?.

Después de ser rechazado por el rubio, y ahora ignorado por el joven detective, era normal que sintiera mas coraje e impotencia que tristeza y confusión?. Para Matt lo era.

Aun así, no dejaba de estar triste, y pensar en sus próximos días sin Mello, Ryuuzaki y cualquier apoyo que hubiese logrado durante sus últimos años. La razón de su conexión con el detective era Mello. O eso pensaba Matt, ya que sin su ayuda jamás le hubiese conocido. Todo entonces se estaba derrumbando, sin Mello, que se suponía que haría? Cual era el sentido por el que estaba ahí en el orfanatorio, y de niño nunca llegó a escapar?.

Esa era una pregunta bastante recurrente ahora. De pequeño rondaba en su cabeza la idea de partir a "ningún lugar" lo más lejos del orfanato. Descuidando su vida, su destino, y hasta su propia voluntad. Una meta o propósito no era algo que tuviese en ese entonces. Que fue lo que le incitó a seguir de pie? Que había sido aquello que logró alojarle razón en aquella tendencia necia de el?...

Lo que fuera, lo había olvidado. Y si había olvidado la razón de su vida, la razón de su persistencia a seguir adelante, entonces no valía la pena estar allí, o sí?.

Matt nunca lo había notado. De hecho nadie nunca se lo había dicho; pero era aquel tipo de personas que a la vida no tenía respeto; la miraba como un juego. Era indispensable para el saber que tenía control de sus actos, y si sus actos carecían de razones que el desconocía, un simple "Game over" volvería a reiniciar la partida; dándole una vez mas, las herramientas para superar sus errores.

Y si el carecía de las razones tan fuertes que otros atesoraban para seguir en cordura, entonces tal vez necesitaba un simple "reset" para empezar el juego una vez mas, o no?. Su persona estaba cansada, sin más armas con las cuales afrontar al mundo, sin más aliados que le sostuvieran al estar contendiendo con el enemigo, sin una meta a la cual llegar…cual era el sentido de este juego tan absurdo entonces?.

Se dio una última oportunidad. Solo una.

Tras crearse la sedante idea de poder resetear la vida cuando se le antojara, acudió con cautela, asegurando no ser visto por nadie, a un salón no muy lejos de la biblioteca. Uno pequeño y obscuro que aparentemente se encontraba vacío, pues las perillas de la puerta llevaban seguro y la luz se hacía ausente.

Era normal en sus video juego dar una ultima oportunidad a un personaje cansado y débil; apoyarlo aun en la ausencia de aliados. Recordaba con nostalgia "la ultima oportunidad" que siempre se dignaba a ofrecer antes de reiniciar el cartucho y comenzar de nuevo cuando el protagonista carecía de la vida suficiente para afrontar un duelo por si mismo.

Con cuidado, Matt se las ingenió con un viejo truco que Mello le había enseñado hace tiempo para abrir las puertas usando una tarjeta plástica flexible. Y en menos de veinte segundos, sin hacer tanto escándalo, abrió la puerta.

Entró a la habitación y se aseguró de dejar la entrada justo como estaba antes de llegar.

El cuarto era pequeño, blanco, aun que obscuro por las bombillas no prendidas en ese momento. Los únicos destellos que aseguraban una visión tolerable eran los del sol medio filtrándose entre las rejillas de una solo persiana al fondo de un pasillo compuesto por anaqueles; Que contenían cajas, frasquillos y bolsas de claros colores.

Matt se acercó a un punto en especial del anaquel derecho, y le miró con nostalgia. Por unos segundos plasmó en su mente la imagen del viejo estante y le comparó con el que, algún día, había visto en su infancia. Era un cálido saludo, un extraño reencuentro que duró escasos segundos.

Después, entre las cajas de sus compartimientos encontró una hoja metálica con pastillas.

Tomó una y discretamente colocó de vuelta el resto en su lugar. Enseguida, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave, justo como había de quedarse.

Sí, esa era su última oportunidad. Y que Roger viniera y se diera cuenta, después de todo terminaría acordando en que la decisión del niño fue la mejor.

* * *

El centro de compras estaba ubicado en una altitud bastante baja a comparación de diversos locales a los alrededores. Las calles de estos rumbos eran toda una montaña rusa.

La altura variaba exageradamente entra una y otra cuadra, provocando difícilmente la localización de otra tienda a distancia. Aun más entorpecía la orientación cuando todos los establecimientos 

variaban en su número de pisos. Finalmente, como se viera, perderse en esa zona de la ciudad sería verdaderamente un escándalo.

—no salgan del centro por ninguna razón—exclamó Ryuuzaki, dejando que ambos chicos entraran por las puertas principales de la plaza, aun distraídos y asombrados por la enorme cantidad de edificios allí afuera.—me han escuchado?—.

—Sí—contestó Mello, finalmente dejando de mirar a través del cristal de las puertas hacía el exterior mientras caminaba torpemente.

Mello, como fuera, había tenido más contacto con el exterior y le encantaba encontrarse en lugares repletos de gente. Estaba maravillado y ciertamente feliz de entrar en el centro. Pero Near…

—Ryuuzaki regresaremos en dos horas, verdad?—preguntó el pequeño albino, serio, y hasta un pequeño tono de molestia se percibió en su voz tras apurarse a quedar escasos centímetros del detective, siguiendo su tranquilo paso.

—No te preocupes, Near…—el mayor miró a sus alrededores, en busca de algún lugar seguramente conocido, y después tomó asiento en una banca del pasillo. Claro, como el habría de hacerlo. –miren, estaré ahí—señaló un pequeño café no muy lejos de ahí, con las vitrinas repletas de postres y bebidas que figuraban igualmente en sus carteles. A ninguno de los dos niños les pareció inesperado que el mayor prefiriera quedarse un lugar así en vez de acompañarlos y caminar entre tienda y tienda por los anchos pasillos. Por que Mello tenía planeado ya un recorrido bastante largo, que si Near se prestaba a ser de compañía, posiblemente terminara desbocando en el quicio y armando un escándalo para regresar al orfanatorio.

—te quedaras ahí?—preguntó el rubio, ansioso por partir a curiosear.

—sí, ahí me quedaré yo. No tengo muchos deseos de estar paseando por ahí—después de ello se paró con cuidado y buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"Genial" pensó Near. Ahora, además de tener que comprar sus cosas el solo, tendría que acompañar a Mello si quería un poquito de ayuda a la hora de tener, a mucha fuerza, que hablar con los encargados de cada tienda. Lo cual en absoluto no se le facilitaba para nada.

Near habría de tener este magnifico don para realizar operaciones simultáneamente, capturar larga información y hasta advertir la reacción de las personas en diversas circunstancias, pero, interactuar con individuos(desconocidos por cierto) para satisfacer alguna necesidad, y peor aun, pedir las cosas de una hipócrita y fastidiosa manera amable y cortes…era bastante para el. Solo destacaban sus más virtuosas habilidades con el apoyo de conocidos. En este caso, Mello.

—pueden ir a donde quieran—continuó el muchacho, rebuscando esta vez en las bolsas traseras de su pantalón—mientras no salgan de este centro comercial….ha!—encontró unos sobres blancos en su ropa, los cuales tomó y distendió un poco—tengan—le entregó a cada niño un sobre diferente.

Ambos chicos lo miraron desconcertados, después intercambiaron miradas entre ellos antes de aceptar lo que se les entregaba.

—con eso bastará, supongo…—después, sin despedirse, ni diciendo nada acorde a la situación se dignó a partir por el desayuno en el café.

Mello le detuvo cuando abrió uno de los sobres.

—espera!!—le tomó de la camiseta y le hizo parar bruscamente—que es esto?!—preguntó molesto, incomodo a su vez.

Near echó un vistazo al contenido de su sobre—es dinero—contestó, Entreabriendo los ojos por la pregunta tan absurda del rubio, quien tras escuchar su respuesta no se hizo esperar para lanzarle una incriminarte mirada.

—en serio?!—preguntó con sarcasmo, forjando un gesto igualmente satírico.

—Enserio—respondió, jugueteando con un mechón de su pelo.

—es para que cubran sus gastos—interrumpió Ryuuzaki—creí que a los chicos de su edad les gustaba el dinero…—murmuró, con aires de decepción.

—Roger me ha dado ya dinero para eso!—respondió—te dije que le daría la mitad a Near—

Lo escuchó hablar el más pequeño, no evitando sentirse cohibido por ser recordado de una manera tan especial.

Por su parte, Ryuuzaki solo deseaba que los chicos la pasaran bien, y creyó un buen detalle ayudarles con los gastos. Después de todo, Roger le informaba que eran muchas cosas la que los chicos necesitaban, estando en esta edad donde la ropa, artículos y necesidades aumentaban considerablemente. —es mucho lo que deben comprar, y no dejaré que mal gasten. Hay cosas en especial que necesito que tengan, lo indispensable—exclamó—pero primero puedes ir y conseguir lo que creas que puedas usar por un buen tiempo. Después si hace falta algo lo conseguiré yo—

—es demasiado dinero!—insistió—tendría suficiente con la mitad para comprar un armario de ropa—

Pero a pesar de la incomodidad, culpabilidad y hasta humildad del rubio, Near no demostraba ni la mitad de remordimiento por tener que gastar mil dólares en juguetes. Sí, que dilema, lo difícil sería tener que cargar con las cajas.

—Mira, con un solo sobre nos basta a ambos—exclamó el rubio, desconcertando bastante a Near.

Que? Su dinero? De ninguna manera! Lo iba a gastar en esos juguetes y ni quien se lo quitara!.

Ryuuzaki rió tras ver a los chicos.—Mello esta bien, sabes que eso no es bastante. Recuerdas lo que les dije hace poco?—

—Pedirías el dinero que circulaba en diversos casos y que Watari guardaba por ti—respondió el niño mas joven.

—exacto, por eso no es necesario que te preocupes, aun me queda bastante—contestó—si no tomas el dinero me veré obligado a desperdiciarlo en algo inútil aquí mismo.

Mello había escuchado ya que Ryuuzaki gozaba de una fortuna inmensa, y que requería de ella para cosas mucho más importantes que simples casos en los que la policía pudiese intervenir. Entonces eran ellos tan importantes como su trabajo?.

Mello tomó el sobre con ambas manos, y después lo guardo en su propio pantalón. Estaba aceptando el cumplido.

—Gracias—fueron las únicas palabras que pudo dedicarle.

Ryuuzaki estaba aun más agradecido de ver que los chicos estaban felices. A el no le importaba tener que gastar la mitad de su vida en ello, mientras pudiese ver una sincera sonrisa en el rostro de ambos. y sobre todo, sabía que Near estaba feliz.

—Near, asegúrate de comprar algo de ropa también—llamó el hombre, convencido de que el pequeño no dudaría en comprar juguetes con el dinero sin dejar un poco para gastos básicos.

—Lo aré—contestó serio, sintiendo ya la hora de separarse. No quería alejarse de Ryuuzaki. Dependía de el aun para que le ayudara con las compras, el manejo de dinero y trato con personas, pero era aun más orgulloso para decírselo. Después de todo, el pelinegro lo rechazaría diciéndole que estaría bien al lado de Mello.

Antes de que el detective se perdiera de vista hasta la entrada del café, dio unas pequeñas indicaciones.

—Recuerden que NO deben salir—explicó de nuevo. Y enseguida miró a Mello—no parta cada uno a donde le de la gana, quiero que estén juntos—lo decía por Near, no por Mello. El rubio, a solas, se las llegaría a planear perfectamente para regresar intacto a la entrada, encontrar los bebederos, área de comida y demás servicios si es que se perdía; pero Near? Seguramente se quedaría en una esquina esperando a ser encontrado. Cosa que les llevaría horas en un lugar tan extenso y saturado de personas a donde fuera que miraran.—si alguno quiere ver algo, el otro se espera—seguía mirando a Mello.

—si, si, lo espero—exclamó el chico, deseando no tener que batallar tanto con el menor.

—Los estaré esperando aquí, quiero que regresen dentro de dos horas—aclaró, después desapareció entre la multitud de gente y entró al local.

Near ahora estaba asustado, e incomodo a la vez. Como era que pasaría el día dependiendo del chico a su lado? Era humillante, se sentía un crío de seis años al cuidado de un adulto experimentado.

Estar en un centro comercial con tanto gentío no era algo que Near hubiese experimentado nunca. Se sentía sofocado, a su vez inseguro de caminar entre los mares de personas, entrando y saliendo de diversos establecimientos dentro del comercio. Era algo que jamás había echo, y de ninguna manera se pensaba separar de Mello, que ya tenía un tiempo de no salir del orfanatorio, mas sin embargo, en lugares así ya había estado antes. Ocasionalmente cuando Ryuuzaki llegaba de resolver un caso en años atrás, se tomaba la molestia de sacar a Mello a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Eso significaba que el ya contaba con la experiencia suficiente para tratar con personas ajenas y conseguir información; táctica que Ryuuzaki le había ensañado, no solo para simpatizar, si no para su propio bien y agilidad en el medio.

Que Mello tuviese a Near bajo su cuidado, y sabiendo este que el niño era un bueno para nada cuando se trataba de socializar, aun que fuese para pedir información, lo dejaba en un puesto muy importante del que orgullosamente se sentía amo. El peliblanco lo necesitaba, quisiera o no. Y que de el dependiera que el menor pudiese realizar sus compras era la satisfacción más placentera que pudiese experimentar. Era la llave para que el niño consiguiese lo que quería.

Este día habría de ser muy divertido para Mello.

* * *

sé que muchos siguen confundidos, y temo que se trate de mi estilo y no de la idea lo que no los deja comprender la historia.

bueno, como habran visto, desde el capitulo 15 se sigue una secuancia bastante estrecha hasta ahora. los proximos capitulos serán tambien relacionados con el primero y eventualmente los enteraré de la escena con la que se empieza el cap. 15. de seguir todos con dudas me tomaré el tiempo suficiente para escribir una especie de "resumen" un poco más detallado (que subiré a LJ) y de forma que puedan comprenderlo todo.

por eso nesesito de su opinion. si creen que tienen problemas aun, no duden en mandarme mensajes con sus opiniones, criticas y preguntas. anteriormente creo que respondí a todas las preguntas que se me hicieron pero de haber más entonces escribiré en mi cuenta de LJ.

hasta el proximo capitulo! .


	19. cita

Actualizado el 16 de septiembre.

* * *

Capitulo 18

Malicioso sonrió el rubio cuando Ryuuzaki hubo desaparecido de sus vistas. Ahora que estaban solos, las decisiones las tomaba el.

Miró a Near, que esperaba el primer movimiento de su parte para contestar debidamente. –iremos a donde yo quiera—desafío con una burlesca sonrisa en el rostro.

—pero Ryuuzaki dijo que…—

—Ryuuzaki ya se fue, y estas conmigo—contestó—si te agrada más la idea, puedes quedarte con el o pedirle que te ayude a hacer tus compras—sonrió de nuevo, atreviéndose a denotar sin pena alguna ese orgullo que sentía por ser la única salvación del albino.

Por nada de nada el más chico se atrevía a pedir el auxilio del adulto en una cosa tan simple como esta. Acaso querría enterarlo de que uno de sus sucesores no podía siquiera facilitarse la obtención de información o mercancía por medio de palabras? Que tan inútil habría de ser si no se daba a entender con las personas?. Ser inteligente estaba bien, pero ello también comprendía ser capaz de interactuar con otros seres a cambio de gozos.

—Esta bien—comentó al fin, resignado a ser, solo por ese día, la humilde compañía del mayor.

Se echó a reír, después frunció el ceño con otra malvada sonrisa—Near eres muy obediente—comentó—tal vez considere llevarte a la juguetería—después se tornó de espaldas y caminó entre la gente, haciendo una señal con la mano para indicar que le siguiera.

Si caminar fuera alguna de las cosas que el peliblanco disfrutara, no habría de estar forjando esas caras de repulsión y cansancio tras cinco minutos de andar tras de Mello a través de los anchos pasillos de la plaza, siendo accidentalmente empujado por descuidadas personas y golpeado con alguna bolsa de compras que distraídamente colgaban de los brazos de la gente. Era molesto y agobiante tener semejante contacto con las personas ajenas en tan poco tiempo. Todos lo tocaban accidentalmente, todos le rozaban con el brazo, con la mano; hasta con cosas que ni si quiera creía posible identificar.

Lo único de lo que se preocupaba era de no perder el rastro al rubio de frente, que se escabullía con gran facilidad entre la muchedumbre y desaparecía por cortos segundos para después emerger entre un pequeño hueco y alentar a Near para apurar el paso.

—Near, andas muy lento!—exclamó el chico—podrías apurarte?—después se vio obligado a parar unos cuantos momento para permitir que el mas joven le alcanzara.

—No puedo caminar más rápido…—replicó con fastidio, mientras esperaba a no ser agredido por la gente tan descuidada que pasaba con apuro a su lado. Mientras no le pisaran, suponía que podría aguantar un tiempo más.

Melló bufó—rápido!—

—No puedo…—contestó, esta vez llegando hasta el lado de su compañero, que indignado a tener que esperar cada cinco pasos que se le ocurría dar, se posicionó tras del albino y le tomó con firmeza los hombros.

—Podrías correr si quisieras—exclamó, empujándolo con molestia y guiándolo a través de la multitud. De esta forma sería más fácil recorrer los tramos de camino en que la gente se opusiera como obstáculo para el menor, que de hecho sentía de gran ayuda que Mello le indicara el camino a tomar pujándole desde la espalda. Su paso era más rápido y la gente no estorbaba tanto para entonces. Mello en verdad sabía moverse con rapidez hasta en los lugares más difíciles, fue lo que el niño pensó. Además, sentir el pecho de Mello en su espalda cuando se detenía bruscamente era una sensación muy cálida.

El "lindo" gesto del rubio no duró bastante cuando por fin decidió entrar a un local de ropa juvenil. Lugar en el que descuido al más chico por completo y le hizo pasar un "pequeño" coraje sumado al ya disgustado niño.

Near no duró ni si quiera la mitad de un minuto observando una de las extrañas decoraciones al costado de la tienda cuando Mello ya no estaba a su lado. Y sí, su primera reacción fue llevarse un susto. Perfecto, estaba perdido.

Se llevó una mano a la frente al reconocer que estaba totalmente solo en la entrada de la tienda, pero tampoco reconoció enseguida que, de haber entrado Mello al establecimiento (lo más seguro) un gran porcentaje de oportunidades había en que aun se encontrara ahí dentro. No lo había visto salir, y dudaba bastante que su atención recayera en asuntos distintos sin antes haber echado un vistazo a la tienda que quería entrar a ver.

El peliblanco se introdujo a la tienda, que desde antes de hacerlo, y con tan solo apreciar los carteles y decoraciones en las ventanas y entrada dese lo lejos, presentía que nada debía pintar en ese sitio. Y fue cuando la luz de los pasillos se vio opacada por el espeso ambiente que confirmó entonces sus suposiciones. El lugar era prácticamente más extraño que sus propias manías, y las personas que habrían elegido reflectores rojos en vez de alguna bombilla común simplemente tendrían que estar locos, al igual que el maniático quien optó por representar a partir de costosos materiales una escultura desangrada en la vitrina de la entrada. Y por si no fuera poco, un molesto y ensordecedor ruido suficiente para perturbarle el sentido de escuchar no dejaba de tocarse al fondo del establecimiento, que constaba de dos plantas. Las dos visibles desde la parte baja.

Las miradas no se hicieron ausentes en el joven, quien, incomodo, pretendió inspeccionar discretamente cada pequeña área y localizar a Mello lo antes posible para refugiarse de la atención tan imprudente. Y por que lo miraban? acaso era su pelo? Era que el blanco fuera más inusual que tener el pelo teñido de morado y rojo? O que su ropa fuera tan llamativa como los pequeños tramos de cuero negro, en las mujeres, que se suponían habían de ser "faldas"? tal vez tener aquellas cadenas pesadas en el cuello, como el chico de al fondo, no se suponía tan extravagante hoy en día. O usar anillos y espantosos dibujos en el rostro se estuviera convirtiendo en una moda. Por dios, eran esos alfileres los que tenía en la nuca la señora calva de su lado?!.

Near avanzó a un ritmo mucho más rápido y logró llegar hasta un pasillo afortunadamente desolado, y pudo entonces perderse de aquellas extrañas miradas que por poco lo sacaban corriendo de la tienda. Tenía que encontrar a Mello, aun desconocía su actual paradero y si la oportunidad de hallarse con el fuera alta. Anduvo recorriendo por el pasillo que le conduciría al piso de arriba, y curioseo a sus alrededores.

Los anaqueles pronto dejaron de exhibir productos de uso "común" y costosas marcas para llegar a materiales mucho más íntimos. En la pared del fondo, justamente donde se encontraba Near, 

una repisa guardaba libros, y no lejos, los carteles promocionales así como los productos cuyo uso el niño desconocía. Para que habría la gente de querer una mordaza de cuero con una pelota? Y que había con la perla que vibraba?. Era un hecho, las personas estaban más estúpidas cada día y se inventaban cosas totalmente inútiles, pero, hubo entre todas aquellas tonterías una que acaparó su atención; una que le hizo recordar la noche anterior.

Era un libro, parecido al que Mello se había ocupado de tirar para que no tuviese la oportunidad de leer. Aun que, solo existía una pequeña diferencia entre aquel decente libro de la biblioteca y este frente a el.

Quería tomarlo. Tal vez ojearlo, pero la inoportuna experiencia del día anterior no le tenía ningún buen recuerdo con este tipo de cosas.

* * *

Mello, que en el piso de arriba de la misma tienda en que Near se encontraba, cargaba una chaqueta; estaba decidido a gastar su primera cantidad de dinero y se sentía tan feliz que, sin intenciones descuido al menor.

Cuando se hubo dado cuenta de su mayor error admitió tener pánico. Que si Near regresaba con Ryuuzaki y se lo contaba? Le diría que no lo tomaba en cuenta y que Mello no era nada responsable o considerado con sus opiniones.

El rubio exhaló con desesperación tras verse en esta incomoda situación. Se apresuró enseguida a descartar las opciones más tontas para encontrar a Near y como primera, y más convincente decisión, se apuró para bajar las escaleras del piso en que estaba. Después iría a pagar y llegaría con Ryuuzaki antes de que Near lo hiciera, o eso esperaba.

Fue un gran alivio para el mirara la cabellera blanca del chico mientras bajaba sus últimos peldaños.

—Near!—gritó, mientras se acercaba hasta una de las cajas, donde el otro lo esperaba—creí que no estabas!—exclamó, aparentando molestia, pero sintiéndose a salvo y feliz de encontrarse con el joven, que, distraído, jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

Near era inteligente, y antes de buscar a Mello por toda la tienda habría decidido mejor por esperarle en la caja, que estaba cerca de la salida. De aquella forma, se aseguraría de no perderlo.

—Yo creí que TÚ te habías ido—contestó, logrando que el rubio tragara saliva a la indirecta de la reprimenda que bien merecida tenía por dejar al menor sin cuidado.

—no te distraigas cuando vayas con migo—se defendió en cambio, colocando la chaqueta de cuero negro sobre la barra del área de cobro—no estoy acostumbrado a cuidar niños—sonrió victorioso.

Near le miró con molestia, pero después rodó los ojos hacia otra parte.

Mello pagó la cuenta y la encargada en caja se ocupó en darle una bolsa obscura con diseños llamativos para que colocara cuidadosamente la chaqueta.

—Vuelvan pronto—fue lo que dijo tras darles unos folletos al ver que ambos ya se habían decidido por salir del local finalmente.

—Déjame cargar la bolsa—se ofreció el menor al ver que el rubio tenía dificultades para guardar su dinero, pero, tan pronto como le dio la espalda, Near aprovechó para tomar una bolsa negra en sus pies (que seguramente Mello no había visto antes) y la colocó dentro de la de Mello.

Una vez que el muchacho se decidió a no guardar su dinero en las bolsas de su pantalón, se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse en una banca cercana, justo frente a la tienda.

—Ven, siéntate—exclamó con una seña, a lo que el albino comprendió y no tardó en posarse a su lado. Ahí mismo, Mello colocó su dinero cuidadosamente en una pequeña bolsa de la parte alta del pijama de Near.

—que haces?—exclamó el niño, sintiéndose desconcertado a tan repentino acercamiento por parte de su acompañante.

—guarda mi dinero—exclamó—lo perderé si lo llevo en la bolsa de mi pantalón. A parte, es muy difícil sacar y meterlo—después, tras no encontrarse con la parte financiera del niño, se preguntó por su ubicación—en donde esta tu dinero?—curioseó.

—esta en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón. No lo perderé—contestó al gesto del otro, que no tras mucho tiempo, se paró y dispuso a seguir con el día.

Seguramente lo arrastraría a otro lugar extraño y enfermo como el pasado, o eso era lo que el menor creía. Después lo obligaría a cargar sus bolsas y finalmente lo perdería de vista. Pero no sucedió como creía, y le fue realmente sorprendente escuchar las siguientes palabras del rubio, que temeroso, creía poder sepultar su error.

—bueno, y como has sido paciente de verdad—o más bien, "como no le dirás a Ryuuzaki que te perdí de vista, y te traje a una tienda de verdad enferma"—te acompañaré a donde te de la gana—

El menor no evitó pintar una pequeña sonrisa, iluminando su rostro con notable agradecimiento.

—pero solo a un lugar—exclamó—después iremos a donde yo quiera de vuelta, escuchaste?—

—Sí—no pretendió dejar de sonreír por los siguientes momentos.

* * *

Sabía de antemano que dos horas se pasaban con fastidio cuando nada interesante se tenía por hacer, así que se tomó la pequeña molestia antes de pedir a Watari que lo trajera al centro comercial, de exigirle, consiguiera un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Cuyos se le acababan de hacer entregar.

—Muchas gracias, Watari—exclamó el joven entonces—puedes retirarte—y después, como si de una orden se tratara, el anciano desapareció nuevamente sin dejar rastro.

El joven detective, sentado, como de costumbre, se encontraba situado a una considerable distancia de la entrada, en una mesa al fondo y difícilmente percibida por la clientela. La ventana más grande estaba justo a su lado, y el sol le brindaba una cálida manta que equilibraba la fría corriente del aire acondicionado en el área.

Habiendo terminado ya con tres deliciosas rebanadas de pastel y dos tés, Ryuuzaki se estaba tomando un poquito de su tiempo para empeñarse en escribir algo que sin darse cuenta se convertía en la razón de aquel brillo en sus ojos; aquel radiante, sin embargo idéntico perfil de siempre.

Dio la vuelta a la hoja y comenzó a escribir con el bolígrafo, tomándolo de la punta extrema. Escribió con tinta obscura. Obscura que traspasaba las hojas del reverso y tachaba correcciones. Correcciones que simplemente se ahogaban en las charcas de color y pretendían pasar desapercibidas.

Se reconocía sinceramente que Ryuuzaki tenía una letra ilegible y poco menos apreciable que garabatos. Siendo sus escritos algo más que un trabajo u obligación, la pasión con la que rayaba descartaba el esmero y pasión con el que se proponía a terminar este proyecto.

Jamás alguna persona había mirado al joven hombre escribir por propio placer. Jamás por algo que no implicara la recolección de datos, recompensa por socorrer en alguna labor policiaca u orden de alguna acción; que difícilmente llegaba a usar directamente utensilios de tinta para plasmar sus palabras.

—puedo retirarle los platos ahora?—interrumpió una joven mujer con cuidado al descubrir la concentración del detective. Quien, al haber terminado su orden, simplemente esperaba la atención de algún empleado, dejando los trastos vacíos en un extremo de su mesa.

—sí, adelante—exclamó, cerrando el cuaderno por un momento—podría traerme algo más?—.

* * *

Pronto llegaron a una juguetería de extraordinaria variedad tanto en productos como edad a la que estaban dirigidos sus servicios. Y por un punto de vista bastante positivo de Near, eso significaría que las posibilidades de encontrar aquel artículo que extrañamente se vendía sin antes exigir al distribuidor responsable serían altas. Pero siempre había, para todo, un perjuicio. Mucha gente. Si bien una juguetería bien surtida con artículos para todas las edades significaba beneficio, este se obtenía de la clientela, que para nada era poca.

Near esperó no verse en la incomoda necesidad de pedir ayuda al personal, pues en su mayoría, se encargaban heroicamente de responder a cada queja, insulto, favor y llamado por parte de la abundante y exagerada clientela que no permitía ningún momento ceder a la palabra al prójimo cliente.

Su temor se hizo desgraciadamente realidad cuando Mello le acompañó a ver, como uno de los rompecabezas que quería adquirir se situaba justamente a tres metros del piso, sobre un anaquel. De todos los rompecabezas del pasillo Near debía necesitar estrictamente el de la cima.

—Toma cualquier otro—exclamó el rubio, no queriendo verse en la necesidad de correr tras el personal para pedir, le bajaran el juguete.

El albino pudo sentirse fácilmente disgustado ante la ignorancia de su acompañante. Que no reconocía la diferencia entre todos los rompecabezas? Que acaso uno de 15 piezas era igual a 

uno de 500?. Tan fácil como pedir a Mello que comiese chocolate blanco en vez de obscuro, total, los dos eran chocolates, o no?.

—Es el de allá arriba el que quiero—exclamó al fin—es diferente a los demás. Y no, no tomaré ningún otro—.

—y como pretendes bajarlo?—acometió el joven, viéndose ya en la necesidad de atender al niño y cumplir con su caprichoso deseo—si hubiese escaleras cerca lo bajaba yo mismo—exclamó, mirando a su alrededor—pero no hay, y eso significa que solo los encargados pueden bajarlo—.

Near guardó silencio. Sabía que solo los encargados podrían tener acceso a artículos tan fuera del alcance, pero, no quería ser el quien tuviera que involucrarse entre el bullicio de gente sin sentido común y levantar la voz para ser atendido.

—te llevaré a donde esta uno de los encargados—exclamó Mello, recordando la ubicación de uno de ellos la ultima vez—espero que aun se encuentre ahí—.

Grandioso, ahora habría de jugársela para no ser pisoteado e ignorado en su primer intento por conseguir un favor.

Fueron pocos los pasillos que debieron recorrer para al fin encontrarse con un uniformado, trabajando para responder simultáneamente las exigencias de las personas, que en su mayoría, pedían los precios y ubicación de diversos productos.

—ve y pídele que te ayude a bajar un producto del pasillo A12—exclamó el rubio, parando justo a unos metros antes de toparse con el gentío en conjunto alrededor del joven trabajador. Después dio un empujón a Near y le incitó a proseguir.—aquí te espero—.

Si, muy fácil, Mello se quedaba en una esquina observando como Near se las arreglaba para no ser asfixiado entre la multitud y llamar la atención a su vez de un hombre cuyas respuestas solo se venían dirigidas a los gritos y palabras más audibles en el bullicio.

En su primer intento, Near se escabulló entre dos jóvenes mujeres, creyendo por sentido común que sus movimientos y voz no se alzarían tanto ni serían tan bruscas como la de los chicos a su lado, pero descubrió ese día que, cuando de compras se trataba eran las mujeres que demandaban sin excusa toda la atención.

—Ho por dios, podría atenderme de una vez?!—llamó histérica una de las damas.

—Lo siento—se apresuró el joven trabajador a contestar, justo cuando trataba de convencer a otro cliente de guardar la calma—la atenderé en…—

—eso no! He llegado antes yo!—exclamó otra de las mujeres—si la atiende a ella primero iré directo a las oficinas!—comentario con el cual la primera dama se digno a lanzar una merecedora y perversa mirada que vendría acompañada de comentarios igualmente amenazadores.

—disculpe pero estuve todo este tiempo tras de usted!—exclamó en defensa—que se deba tomar la barra de separación toda usted no es culpa mía!—la acababa de llamar obesa? A juzgar por su alboroto parecía que sí. Y Near no dudó ni un momento en recorrerse a una considerable distancia entre las jóvenes damas.

—Disculpe…—exclamó el albino, llamando la atención del trabajador, que por unos segundos se dispuso a contestar con amabilidad pero enseguida se miró amenazado por otro cliente más.

—pudiera darme el precio de esto?! Por que nada tiene precio?!—fueron los gritos que le arrebataron la oportunidad a Near.

—las personas despegan las etiquetas con los precios de los productos, le pido disculpas…—después, con un aparato que el niño había visto jamás, el encargado escaneó aquel pequeño código de barras y dio con seguridad el precio del articulo.

Una vez que aquel hombre se hubo ido satisfecho, Near pensó en insistir una vez más cuando el trabajador le miró atento, esperando su queja, duda o petición, pero nuevamente se miró opacado por los gritos de una mujer y sus hijas.

Ocupó su mano en aquellos cabellos blancos mientras el encargado se dedicaba a atender a sus recién llegados clientes. Después, nuevamente alzó la voz y levantó levemente la mano para hacerse notar entre el bullicio que parecía crecer considerablemente, pero le tomaron la palabra antes a una niña que no dejaba de escandalizar.

Muy bien, hasta una niña tenía más influencia que el; un genio de la Wammy´s house.

Mello no pudo contenerse a tan absurda escena y dejó salir una pequeña risa que pronto se convirtió en carcajada, una que Near escuchó perfectamente.

Es que era tan inútil que causaba risa; era lo que pensaba el rubio, sentándose en la repisa más baja de un anaquel. Y pronto comenzó a reír una vez más cuando la atención del trabajador era dirigida a todo menos a Near.

—Disculpe…—intentó de nuevo el niño, pero esta vez, antes de que pudiese terminar sintió como alguien le empujaba hacía el exterior del bullicio y tomaba su lugar sin descaro. Era una mujer ya de mayor edad que de la manera más brusca posible se había encargado de echar al niño fuera del montón, dificultando así aun más su propósito. Se sintió por supuesto molesto, pero no se encontraba con las palabras ni carácter para enfrentarse a la mujer una vez hubo presenciado la locura de las dos damas al comienzo.

A su lado pasó Mello, que ya no parecía bastante divertido tras presenciar lo sucedido y que sin pena alguna vería que tan grosero acto fuera pagado.

Near se quedó a una considerable distancia, y miró como el rubio llegaba y se hacía espacio entre la gente para después llegar hasta donde la señora y empujarle "accidentalmente" con tosquedad.

—pero que…?!—la mayor miró en dirección al chico y no tardo bastante en reprender tan brusca conducta—muchacho pero que descuidado eres! Me has empujado!—exclamó con tal exageración que logró llamar la atención de algunos.

—algún problema?—se apresuró a contestar de la manera más descortés, reuniendo las miradas de aun más extraños. Y evidentemente fastidiando a la mujer, que sorprendida por tan inaceptable comportamiento en un menor no se hizo tardar su respuesta.

—pero que joven tan grosero!—gritó, mirando a sus alrededores—en donde están tus padres!? Te pondrán una escarmienta cuando les cuente! No es posible que permitan un comportamiento como este a un menor!!— pero si ella había sido la primera en empujar a Near, un menor. Como 

era que se tornaba tan dramática por un asunto tan insignificante?!. Near observaba desde lejos, pero con la suficiente distancia para escuchar cada palabra de la disputa que ahora era el centro de atención entre los clientes desesperados de hace momentos. El trabajador había dejado de atender llamados para presenciar el histérico teatro que la señora se había montado frente a todos.

—puede atenderme?—preguntó el rubio al encargado, ignorando debidamente la palabrería de la mayor, pero provocando también una brusca rebeldía.

—eso no! Tu vendrás conmigo para vocear a tus padres!—exclamó— No te escaparas sin que hable con ellos—e intentó jalar al muchacho del brazo, pero este rápido lo impidió.

—no se atreva a tocarme!— gritó molesto.

—tus padres estarán furiosos!—

—ya lo están!—contestó—algún estúpido empujó a mi hermano y le quitó de su lugar—después miró a la mujer, que muy consiente sabía ya de que hablaba recordando al niño de camisa blanca.

—eso a mi no me concierne!—contestó, realmente no ideándose algo más inteligente para callar al muchacho y evitar especialmente encontrarse con sus "papás".

—tal vez lo haga cuando lleguen mis padres!—contendió de nuevo, no dejándose ver menos que ella y ganándose el buen criterio de las personas—deberá explicarles por que empujó a su hijo entonces, cuando creyó que nadie la miraba—exclamó, dejando esta vez a la mujer sin muchos argumentos a lanzar. Una vez más las miradas se dirigieron con aversión a la señora. En especial la de madres presentes que musitaban entre ellas contra esta ultima, que pronto se alejó del rubio cuando este aseguraba ver a su "padre" acercarse a ellos.

Era tan fastidioso tener que lidiar con personas de criterio tan reducido. Aun más cuando estas huían de sus torpes actos. Ya debía apresurarse y conseguir de una vez, ahora que tenía la atención de todos, lo que Near había fallado en lograr.

—podría de una vez atenderme?!—prosiguió con el trabajador, que atento tras lo sucedido, y sus respetos por alejar a semejante persona; dedicó su tiempo al chico.

—sí, sí, en que puedo ayudarte?—contestó amable.

—hay un articulo en el pasillo A12, puede llamar a alguien para que lo baje por mí?—

—sí, enseguida—y después, de un pequeño radio en su bolsillo se comunico con el personal de otra área de la tienda y pidió que alguien atendiera a su llamado. —habrá alguien esperando allá, espero encuentres lo que necesitas.—

—Sí, como sea…—murmuró. Después fue hasta donde estaba Near en una esquina, esperando pacientemente.

Vaya que Mello sabía contender como un adulto, después de todo, sí que le había sido útil. Y significante había sido para él que el mayor se entrometiera en sus asuntos cuando necesitaba de ayuda. Sin palabras, el rubio indicó que le siguieran en su camino al pasillo del rompecabezas, y Near obedeció, caminando despacio oculto tras el. —tu hermano?—preguntó quedo, sonriendo discretamente, y esperando como respuesta alguna infantil excusa que lo negara de inmediato, pero, para su sorpresa, Mello reaccionó bastante tranquilo.

—Supongo…—fue lo que dijo, mientras distraído intentaba relocalizar el pasillo A12. Que encontró no muy lejos y afortunadamente, alguien parecía estar esperándolos.

—muy buen día—saludo el trabajador como miró que ambos niños se acercaban a el—en que puedo ayudarles?—.

Mello miró Near, y solo confirmó con una rápida mirada que aun necesitaba la caja de rompecabezas al mero tope del anaquel.

—vera, necesito aquella caja—exclamó el mayor, apuntando hasta el articulo en la cima.

—aquel es un producto de edición especial que solo esta juguetería adquiere por medio del distribuidor. La compañía creadora ha dictado estrictamente que solo tres muestras pueden ser vendidas al publico en esta área de la ciudad, mientras el resto deberá encargarse especialmente con dos semanas de anticipación—comentó, mirando que realmente al rubio no le venía interesante la información, pero viéndose en la obligación de informar esto antes de tener que subir hasta allá en las escaleras para bajar la pequeña caja. —Por lo pasado, es sutilmente un poco más elevado su precio que el resto—.

—el precio?—preguntó Mello, realmente creyendo ser este un poco razonable y poder cubrir el gasto con el dinero del albino. Pero tan pronto el trabajador comenzó a dar más explicaciones del producto, supo que la suma de dinero a pagar por el no sería nada agraciada.

—verán, es un rompecabezas totalmente en blanco y las piezas han sido creadas especialmente una a una. Ninguna de ellas es parecida a otras y su orden no es necesariamente el mismo—.

—el precio…?—inquirió el muchacho, esperándose con temor ajeno la cuenta.

—Serán quinientos dólares—.

Era una broma, verdad?.

—aun quieren que baje el articulo?—preguntó el hombre, tomando la escalera portátil en manos y preparándose para, en cualquiera de los casos, partir o instalarse.

—Sí—fue la respuesta de Near, que ni siquiera inmutado por la exagerada suma de dinero se dispuso a proseguir con su adquisición; ya que Mello no sentía poder decir nada ante la sorpresa.

Una vez el hombre se subió a las escaleras y trató con cuidado de tomar el producto, el muchacho al fin reaccionó. –Near estas loco?! Son quinientos dólares!—exclamó—es un rompecabezas!—

—es un rompecabezas especial—contestó—por eso…—

—es un rompecabezas!!—Insistió—dame treinta dólares y te conseguiré veinte rompecabezas blancos!!—

—No, Melo, un producto como este no lo podrás encontrar en ninguna otra parte—

—pero…!!—suspiró convencido de que sus palabras no lo harían cambiar de opinión una vez que el hombre se situó en el piso y entregó el rompecabezas a Near, haciéndolo, en ese momento, inmensamente feliz.

—Gracias—fue su respuesta cuando el trabajador se alejó para atender más llamados.

Pronto se dirigieron a la caja de pago.

—espero que no pierdas sus piezas, como con otros…—fue lo que exclamó el rubio tras recordar todos aquellos juguetes incompletos, perdidos, rotos y descuidados del albino. En verdad esperaba que cuidara ese. Debía ser especial.

—No lo aré, voy a cuidarlo—contestó, abrazando la pequeña caja contra su cuerpo.

Justo antes de que ambos se decidieran a tomar un lugar en la fila para pagar el rompecabezas, Mello recordó algún asunto pendiente dentro del mismo local y explicó que se ausentaría durante unos minutos más.

—hay algo que debo hacer—exclamó, dando un leve empujón a Near, indicándole que tomará lugar tras un hombre que pronto sería atendido por alguna de las encargadas en una corta fila—tu fórmate y paga, yo te esperaré en la entrada—

Near quedó serio un momento. No quería estar solo otra vez, pero suponía que hacer fila, paga y presentarse en la entrada no impondría una labor fuera de su alcance. Si Mello le decía que en la entrada lo esperaba, entonces así sería.

—Esta bien—contestó, dejando que el rubio se marchara y pronto se perdiera entre la gente al fondo de los pasillos.

No pasó bastante tiempo para que ambos terminaran sus labores pendientes y se reencontraran en la entrada principal sin algún contratiempo. Había sido Near el primero en acabar y esperar por unos minutos a Mello cerca de la puerta de vidrio que le permitió al mismo rubio identificar al chico y reunirse con el, renunciando a cualquier pensamiento que implicara perderle de vista o causarle algún difícil momento mientras se las arreglaba a solas.

Near habría de ser bastante inteligente, pero eso no le impedía ser molestado o lastimado por la gente que inconscientemente agredía a placer; justo como la mujer de la juguetería. Y Mello quería evitar en verdad situaciones parecidas de las que después Ryuuzaki llegara a enterarse.

Cuando al fin ambos se encontraron cerca, Near divagó curiosamente sobre los asuntos que Mello, supuestamente, hubo de encargarse.

—pasó algo?—preguntó el menor, cuando al fin notó que el rubio no parecía cargar ninguna bolsa nueva más la de su chaqueta desde el interior de la juguetería; lo que suponía que ninguna compra se había echo, a diferencia de Near, que cargaba una pequeña bolsita azul con su rompecabezas.

—no, nada—contestó, alejando el tema de conversación que posiblemente el niño querría empezar.

—Es que has tardado bastante…—insistió, pero su interés fue rechazado una vez más tras el drástico cambio en la respuesta del otro.

—Tengo sed, iremos a comprar algo—después, asegurando que el más chico lo siguiera, emprendió camino hacía donde pequeños letreros indicaban, estaba el área de comida.

No era que Near no estuviera cansado o sediento para entonces, pero no le apetecía el evitar aquella pregunta suya. Que era lo que Mello había echo dentro de la tienda? El no tenía un solo 

juguete desde los diez años; a que venía entonces aquella extraña acción? Sus vacilaciones no se hicieron esperar para recaer en una sola razón. Matt.

Durante su camino hasta el área de comida, no muy lejos, la expresión de su rostro mantuvo aquel frío perfil y esa seria mirada que solo advertía su incomodidad al reconocer que sus creencias muy acertadas podrían ser al presenciar como Mello evitaba rotundamente charlar al respecto.

Pronto llegaron a una especie de explanada dentro de la misma plaza, rodeada de pequeños stands y locales establecidos en una hilera contra la pared más evidente, que ofrecían solamente productos comestibles para aprovechar en las mesas de la explanada. Cerca había unos pasillos que conducían a las tiendas de ropa y otros artículos en donde Mello y Near previamente habían estado.

El mayor vaciló un poco mientras se ubicaba un poco mejor en el ambiente y decidía a tomar un lugar desocupado entre las mesas; uno de solo dos asientos que le vino completamente indiferente, a diferencia de Near. Mesas para dos eran solo usadas por parejas, y eso se admiraba repentinamente al entrar en la explanada. Mesa para dos significaba pareja, lo que significaba una cita, lo que jamás ocurriría entre ambos.

—Siéntate—exclamó el muchacho, dejando su chaqueta sobre uno de los bancos mientras indicaba al albino que ocupara el otro asiento.

Su corazón latió rápido ante la imagen de su compañero iluminado por la luz natural que se filtraba por alguna de las grandes ventanas del techo. Acaso era el o su voz se percibía también tan tranquila y amable? Mello definitivamente estaba calmado. Estaba tranquilo como suponía el niño y no parecía estar pasando un mal rato. No se permitiría arruinar la situación, no, debía evitar cualquier comentario que le llegase a perturbar tan apacible estado. Tenía que demostrarle que a su lado podía pasar un buen momento sin la necesidad de pelar o sentirse ofendido.

—sí…—fue lo que nervioso contestó el albino al tomar asiento en el pequeño banco.

—iré a comprar algo de tomar, tal vez algo para comer—después extendió la mano y pidió su parte del dinero.

Near se apresuró a tomar unos cuantos billetes en la bolsa de su pecho y lo entregó al otro, descuidando totalmente que el también debía cooperar con algo si es que deseaba que Mello regresara con una bebida para el.

—estarás cansado también—fue lo siguiente que exclamó—que quieres tomar?—

—Lo que sea…—contestó, jugando ante los nervios con uno de sus mechones de pelo—agua esta bien…—

—bien…—murmuró mientras se alejaba hasta uno de los comercios.

Near lo observó alejarse y deambular un poco ante la indecisión de pedir "que cosa en que lugar". No faltó mucho para que por fin hiciera una corta fila y se decidiera a pedir. En ese mismo momento Near se dignó a echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Sí, había más mesas como la suya, de solo dos personas, pero a diferencia de ellas que solo alojaban a parejas de sexos opuestos, la suya pronto sería ocupada por su acompañante que en nada se diferenciaban a lo que refería genero. Como es que no se había dado cuenta Mello? Le venía tan indiferente 

representar una cita con un chico de casi su misma edad ante público? Publico que seguramente se interesaba más por mirar la comida que a sus alrededores. Eso le tranquilizaba un poco, por lo menos la posible atención que hubieran llamado en otro lugar, se mirara dispersada en una explanada como esta.

Pronto Mello llegó con un gran envase de cartón rojo sobre una charola que cargaba un plato con crepas.

—mi agua?—preguntó el chico, quitando la bolsa de Mello que estorbaba en el banco y colocándola en el suelo para que este pudiese sentarse y colocar la pequeña charola con el plato de crepas en la mesa.

—no puedo cargar todo!—contestó, colocando el vaso de cartón cerca de Near—toma esto si quieres, no vuelvo a pararme—

Y el niño asintió, creyendo que tener un envase con liquido a saber de que, era mejor que nada. Por lo de la bebida, era claro que no se trataba de agua. Mello no lo escuchó y al final trajo lo que sintió la gana de traer. Tenía una de estas blancas tapaderas con ranura para pajillas (que solo había una), por lo tanto, le fue imposible identificar su contenido. Ni si quiera después de dar un pequeño sorbo pudo decir con seguridad lo que había tomado.

—que es esto?—preguntó curioso, sin embargo, a juzgar por el gesto en su rostro, bastante complacido por el sabor de la bebida.

Mello separó una de las crepas al borde de su plato. Una limpia y sin restos de jarabe de chocolate, crema o fresas, solo la dejó ahí—no sabes?—preguntó, mientras trozaba un pequeño pedazo del postre y se lo llevaba a la boca.

—No—contestó, dispuesto retirar la pequeña tapadera plástica del tope para identificar con su mirada el contenido, pero Mello le detuvo.

—no lo abras—exclamó—me ha costado trabajo ponerla correctamente—después, quizá gracias al dulce sabor del jarabe, le entraron tremendas ganas de beber algo y lo hizo justo de la misma pajilla que Near, que recién presenciando dicha escena no evitó sentir un palpitar precipitado.

—que haces?—pero tan pronto como se preguntó la extraña reacción del mayor, se dio cuenta también de que la bebida había sido comprada con su dinero, por lo tanto, tenía el derecho absoluto a beber de esa pajilla si se le antojaba—debería pagarte…—recordó, buscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—No, déjalo así—contestó, teniendo otro bocado de crepa y chocolate al mismo tiempo en que entregaba un segundo tenedor al albino—comente la que esta en la esquina—fue una orden, no una invitación. Esta mañana, Near no había tenido la oportunidad de si quiera desayunar mientras arreglaba asuntos personales y se las ingeniaba para convencer a Ryuuzaki de llevar a Mello de compras, por lo mismo, habría de estar muriendo de hambre en ese mismo momento. Si no se alimentaba bien pronto se sentiría mal y su recorrido por el centro llegaría a su fin.

Near estaba asombrado ante los cuidados que el muchacho tenía con el. En verdad lo estaba cuidando, se preocupaba por el! Pero…no quería ser una molestia. —No quiero—fue su respuesta—no tengo hambre—.

Pero hacía falta más que eso para convencer al mayor de que aquellos crujidos de su estomago hace momentos no habían sido imaginación suya.

—cómetela, ni si quiera has desayunado—

Tan considerado era que hasta cuenta de ese detalle se había dado cuenta?.

—no, en verdad no quiero…—después, tal vez para callar el hambre se dispuso a tomar tanto como pudo de aquella bebida que ni siquiera sabía lo que contenía, hasta que el rubio le frenó.

—si sabes de que es la bebida me comeré la crepa yo, pero si no puedes identificarla tendrás que comértela tu—propuso desafiante, sabiendo de antemano que Near no rechazaría semejante juego.

Por un momento vaciló y creyó imposible poder ganar, pero al final se convenció de que reconocer cada ingrediente de la bebida sería fácil y concluir su nombre también.

—Esta bien—exclamó, sorbiendo un poco de la pajilla, de aquella bebida de la que ahora solo quedaba la mitad.

Era un sabor dulce, muy agradable. Definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con el chocolate o cualquier extraño gusto de Mello, no, esto era para el; Mello la había traído especialmente para el, si no, hubiese comprado en su lugar alguna cosa exótica que seguro odiaría y no se atrevería a probar. Esta bebida era tan dulce pero refrescante. Reconocía ese sabor a canela, pero no distinguía si el resto era leche o agua con alguna sustancia saborizante. Sin embargo, aseguraba tener recuerdos de ese agradable sabor. Pero no podía identificarlo con un nombre.

—vamos, no sabes que es?—preguntó divertido, casi acabando con la ultima crepa de crema y chocolate.

Near era pésimo para admitir una derrota, pero solo por ese día y momento, se prometió no arruinar ese significante tiempo—no—contestó al fin.

Mello se retiró el plato y lo colocó justo frente a Near, haciéndole entrega del tenedor que anteriormente había utilizado. El niño sin renegar se resignó a comerse aquella crepa que Mello había dejado intacta, solo para el. La verdad era que sí tenía hambre, pero consideró una gran molestia tener que interrumpir a Mello por ello, aparte de hacerlo gastar dinero suyo en él.

Mello era todo un caballero cuando se lo proponía, y de eso no cabía duda.

Hasta se esperó y observó con paciencia cuando Near había al fin elegido ceder a sus exigencias respecto al postre. Miró como tímidamente tomaba pequeños trozos del manto de masa y se los llevaba a la boca con cuidado y precaución de jamás introducir demasiado. Toda una delicadeza para comer, y Mello sonrió ante el echo.

—sabes…?—exclamó ante el silencio que pronto se creó entre ambos el mayor—cuando eras tan pequeño—recordó—nadie habría logrado hacerte comer adecuadamente—entonces sonrió ante aquellos viejos recuerdos—eras demasiado selectivo con la comida, y Roger temía todo el tiempo que enfermaras por tu extraña alimentación—

—No recuerdo—interrumpió el otro, realmente cautivado por la intriga de conocer su pasado como el no lo lograba recordar.

—Claro que no, fue hace mucho—contestó. Y después, tras olvidar el asunto de la charla, se calló un momento, inseguro de querer seguir charlando si Near no deseaba escucharle.

—que más?—insistió sin embargo—llegué a comer en aquel entonces?—

—sí, comías, pero solo cuando querías, y muy poco a demás—después miró el envase de cartón, con las gordas gotas de sudor que emanaban de su frío interior—recuerdo por que, hubo un tiempo en que Roger servía esta misma bebida todas las mañanas cuando cada quien acabara con su comida…como una especie de postre. Decidió que de aquella manera te obligaría a comer si es que querías un poco del agua, pero no fue para nada así—rió—eras tan testarudo pero irónico que nadie se atrevía a levantarse contra ti. Tu única manera de molestar a los mayores no tenía remedio, y fue en aquel entonces que renunciaste a comer cualquier cosa—

—por que?—preguntó intrigado, más bien divertido ante aquellas locas acciones suyas de la infancia.

—Si no te servían un vaso enorme de esto…—señaló el envase de cartón a su lado—posiblemente habrías muerto de hambre. Era lo único que te decidiste en aquel entonces a tomar—rió—tomabas bocado de cosas solidas muy casualmente debido al agua dulce que Roger te preparaba todos los días. Gradualmente se deshizo de todos los ingredientes para preparar la bebida y te comentó que nunca más volvería a existir esta última—

Near tuvo su último bocado de aquel postre cuando Mello terminó de hablar—es por eso que recuerdo este sabor en algún lugar?—tomó el envase y dio sus últimos sorbos por la pajilla.

—sí, desde aquel entonces nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de probar el agua de cebada dulce una vez más—

Near limpió el borde de su labio con restos de dulce con una servilleta al mismo tiempo en que escondía aquella sonrisa que no lograba disimular. "agua dulce de cebada" fue lo que pensó con alegría al tener ya un nombre en concreto para llamar aquella bebida favorita suya. Por eso la canela, por eso el sabor a leche y dulce. Dulce como el momento que vivía al lado de Mello. Dulce también como era que su relación actualmente se mantenía sin desbocar en insultos o tensión. El tiempo era simplemente perfecto, y sin darse cuenta se encontró con la incapacidad de controlar su corazón y los grandes saltos que este se tomaba ante los pensamientos tan absurdos que no evitaba tener.

Ambos estaban a solas. No Ryuuzaki, no Matt, no Roger, no, solo ellos dos. Y no se trataba de una pelea si no de una cita la que ambos correspondían, sí, una cita casual y nada costosa pero sí importante y altamente elegante para Near en su idea de a lo que ambos se adecuarían en un encuentro.

Un día dulce y único que no parecía terminar ningún momento cercano. Y que sin duda, Mello disfrutaba tanto como el albino.

* * *

hasta aquí llega este capitulo. y esero terminar el proximo dentro de poco.

felizes fiestas!. y que viva México ca!


	20. culpa

actualizado el 24 de octubre

* * *

La tierna escena que Mello se había formado tras preocuparse por el menor y obligarlo sin oposiciones a comerse aunque fuera un pequeño pedazo de crema con una de sus bebidas favoritas simplemente no duraría por siempre. Y muy a temor de Near, el "romántico" recuerdo ya estaba hecho y terminado, así de fácil.

—veras…—comenzó el rubio, cargando su bolsa—aun debo comprar ropa y supongo que tu también—

Near rodó los ojos hacía una esquina—sí, lo sé—era simplemente que la idea de vagar horas en busca de cualquier prenda no llamativa y esperar por el turno de Mello no era algo que agradara mucho de hacer.

Los dos llegaron al departamento de ropa en una de las tiendas más grandes de la plaza que afortunadamente no se hallaba tan repleta de gente como los pasillos y pequeños locales a través de estos. Fue algo que Near agradeció sinceramente. La ayuda de Mello también fue apreciada, o por lo menos hasta que no evitó hacer algún comentario de lo estúpido que era que Near siguiera comprando pijamas para llevar puestas todo el tiempo. Tan siquiera le convenció de comprar un pantalón de mezclilla decente para alguna salida casual, que, sabía le agradecería en un futuro, aun y cuando se resignaba a comprar cualquier cosa que no fuese blanco o pijama, no llamativo.

En poco menos de media hora por lo menos ya contaban con una justa cantidad de ropa para que Near usara durante el resto del año. Y eso había echo creer por alguna torpe razón al albino que ahora solo pagarían y saldrían de ahí para donde Ryuuzaki, pero ingenuo había olvidado que Mello tenía cosas que comprar también, y cortamente las suyas NO se reclutarían en media hora.

—Mello deben ser ya las once—interrumpió el menor cuando se veía harto de acompañar a Mello por cada rincón de la tienda buscando prendas que le acomodaran al gusto—Ryuuzaki dijo que estuviéramos en la entrada dentro de dos horas—.

—a que horas llegamos?—preguntó, muy interesado en sus asuntos mirando ropa como para mirar a Near.

—como…a las nueve—recordó.

—solo serán unos minutos…—explicó, realmente molesto por tener que regresar al orfanato sin si quiera gastar su dinero adecuadamente.

—Ryuuzaki se molestará—

—para nada, le explicaré y no pasará nada—tomaba y buscaba entre las prendas una camiseta normal, nada llamativa de color negro, pero de nuevo se miró interrumpido por el niño.

—no quiero que se moleste conmigo, hay que regresar—

Mello intentó ignorarle, pero fue demasiado persistente que pronto le saco de casillas.

—han pasado ya dos horas!—

—Near!—gritó molesto, a su vez intentando dar una buena cara al niño—a ti lo que te molesta no es que Ryuuzaki se enfade con nosotros si no estar aquí, conmigo—exclamó—lo entiendo, pero también te acompañé cuando necesitabas ayuda muy a pesar mío. Creí que por lo pasado tendrías un poco más de razón—y era cierto, que se hubiera tomado la molestia de auxiliar al albino no significaba que le resultara tan divertido. Más bien esperaba un poco de paciencia de su parte—si te preocupa tanto lo que Ryuuzaki vaya a decir, entonces te propongo algo—

Para entonces el menor había sido callado humillantemente tras darse cuenta de lo infantil en sus actos al no comprender el esfuerzo del otro y la decepción que se llevaba al escuchar que no podía confiar en el.

—ve hasta la entrada y dile que necesitaremos más tiempo. Después regresas—fue lo que propuso—puedes hacer eso, verdad?—preguntó irónico. Esta vez sí estaba molesto.

Y muy a pesar de los deseos de Near, que no quería pasar ni un momento solo en la plaza, si no obedecía a lo que su compañero le pedía quedaría como un completo mal agradecido, y no quería que Mello tuviese aquella imagen de el. Debía esforzarse por el, aun que fuera un poco. —esta bien…—exclamó bajo, aun inseguro de poder con la labor.

Mello suspiró al darse cuenta de lo poco tosco que había sido con el menor, y como lo estaba obligando sin ordenar a hacer algo que no quería, pero, al fin de cuentas esto le serviría como lección. Andar solo entre la gente y tener un más confianza en el mismo al momento de tener que moverse solo, no era algo difícil de aprender. —no esta muy lejos—exclamó, ahora calmado—recuerdas el camino, verdad?—.

Near asintió.

—muy bien, entonces solo ve y dile que nos dé por lo menos una hora más. Aquí te estaré esperando.

Y la supervisión del rubio no se hizo ausente hasta que el niño, asegurando recordar el camino, salió de la tienda. Tendría que ser una labor totalmente nueva para el caminar entre extraños y localizar, por el mismo y sin ayuda, un lugar en concreto. Mello sabía que podría hacerlo, claro, mientras no olvidara el camino, por que entonces se quedaría inmóvil en alguna esquina de la plaza indignado a pedir información de individuos que desconocía.

* * *

L dejaba disponer a los muchachos de solo unos minutos para presentarse en la cafetería que habían acordado anteriormente, sería su punto de reencuentro. Por supuesto aun cuando ya pasaban las dos horas ni señales de estar cerca había.

Pronto cerró su cuaderno, aquel de las figuras ilegibles de tinta negra que en pocas horas llenaron tres cuartillas. Su bolígrafo rondaba entre sus largos dedos mientras no ocupaba más importante acción, y la mirada que se suponía no debía de abandonar en aquella insignificante, aun así difícil maniobra, pronto le cobró la molestia de tener que levantarse cansadamente de su asiento y caminar unas cuantas mesas más adelante para recoger la pluma. Mientras, miró al reloj de pared. Eran las once y treinta minutos, una hora injustificable para recibir a cualquiera de sus sucesores que irresponsablemente creían poder librarse de su disgusto. Eran inmaduros, eso eran, sí, y Ryuuzaki sonreía a ello recobrando la confianza y derecho de reprenderles una vez que se presentaran.

No fue si no cinco minutos después que miró atreves de la vitrina en la entrada como Near se acercaba al establecimiento. Solo. Y no evitó suspirar con molestia tras creer que seguramente habría tenido alguna riña con Mello, o posiblemente este lo hubiera perdido de vista.

El albino entró al local y no tardó bastante en localizar al joven detective, que no le esperaba para nada oportuno, pero su lugar le cedió para justificarse cuando el niño tomó asiento, sumiso y esperando no perturbar el humor de su mayor.

—Mello me ha mandado contigo—exclamó, solo para despejar sus seguramente sospechas de la razón por la que se presentaba el solo. Aun después de escucharlo, Ryuuzaki no habló, y espero a que el niño prosiguiera antes de interrumpir y llevarse un disgusto.—aun no ha gastado casi nada de su dinero…—continuó—es su culpa—después evitó encontrarse con la mirada del joven y comenzó a juguetear con su pelo.

—ya veo…—suspiró el hombre—que puedo hacer?—preguntó irónico, aun así tranquilo.

—no lo sé—contestó, inseguro de poder pedir más de su tiempo. Pero Mello lo había ayudado, lo recordaba, y no se creía tan inútil como para no conseguir algo a cambio. —te molestaría esperar…no lo sé…una hora más?—en definitiva, o llegaba a conmover al pelinegro y ganaba el derecho de pagar un favor a Mello, o se le negaba el permiso y recibía un buen regaño por la tardanza e inmadurez.

Ryuuzaki lo pensó un momento. Podría esperar hasta llegar al orfanato y regañar a los dos chicos una vez que se encontrara molesto y cansado; o podría regresar al orfanatorio ahora mismo, impedir que Mello realizara las compras necesarias, que Roger se molestara con el por sacar a los chicos y no adquirir nada útil para….lo había olvidado! Esa misma noche, el día anterior prometió que llevaría a los chicos a una cena, sí! Ese cena donde les anunciaría algo importante!.

—Near, dile que se tome el tiempo necesario—exclamó Ryuuzaki, sacando de su pantalón un celular con colguijes—pero quiero que consiga comprar un cambio de ropa formal—el albino arqueó la ceja ante el brusco cambio de persona en el joven. Aun cuando juraba ser reprendido, ahora le otorgaba el permiso y hasta se notaba nervioso o sorprendido—también quiero que compres un cambio de ropa para la cena de esta noche—exclamó, realzando una expresión de sorpresa en el niño.

—No lo recordaba…—confesó.

—yo tampoco—exclamó el detective, entregando el celular a Near—estaré ausente durante unos momentos, por favor, llamen si necesitan algo. Esta vez regresaré y querré verlos en esta misma cafetería—después se levantó—estaré llamando cada poco para verificar que se encuentren bien. Llamaré también diez minutos antes de que llegue para encontrarlos aquí—

—En diez minutos después de tu llamada estaremos aquí—exclamó.

—Puedo confiar en eso—en verdad no…estos jóvenes eran un desastre y de alguna manera se las idearían para faltarle el respeto nuevamente. —Me retiraré ahora mismo, Watari estará esperando por mí, pero procuraré regresar dentro de unas horas.

—si, esta bien—contestó—aquí te esperamos.

—con ese "aquí" espero a que hables de la plaza, pues les había dicho ya que no salieran de este lugar—recordó al niño, encaminándose ambos hasta la salida del establecimiento, donde pronto se despidieron; por caminos diferentes cada quien partió—volveré pronto—fue lo que dijo cuando al fin se hubo ido por la entrada principal.

Near, ahora con el celular de Ryuuzaki en su bolsillo y a saber cuantas horas más de "compras" le habían sido otorgadas, pudo partir satisfecho hasta donde el rubio se encontraba. Por un camino fácil tanto de recordar como de pasar ahora que la gente comenzaba a desplazarse hasta los comedores siendo la hora en la que usualmente se almorzaba, y por tal, muchos establecimientos se tomaban escasos minutos para regresar al trabajo, pero ese no fue el caso de aquella tienda en la que Mello había asegurado, esperaría a Near.

Ahí estaba el rubio, no muy lejos del punto en el que por última vez lo había visto; con el brazo recubierto de aquella ropa a la que había convencido al menor de comprar, y que ahora cuidaba hasta su regreso. También le colgaba la bolsa con la chaqueta.

—Mello…—llamó quedo el niño cuando quiso anunciare su llegada, logrando así una mirada rápida y un semblante autentico de sorpresa al no tener nada que decir como respuesta al llamado del otro joven que, seguramente solo regresaba para comunicar pésimas noticias como tener que regresar de inmediato con Ryuuzaki por hacerlo esperar bastante y abusar de su confianza, pero fue una sorpresa bastante inesperada y agradable enterarse de lo contrario.

— fuiste con Ryuuzaki?—preguntó, preparándose para salir del local—que te dijo?—

—se fue—contestó, tomando de los brazos de Mello aquellas prendas que le pertenecerían una vez se dirigiera a pagarlas en caja. Aun con aquella cara seria de él, lo único que logró fue prestar un buen susto al mayor.

—como que se fue?!—preguntó, debidamente exaltado; más bien sorprendido. Había estado Ryuuzaki tan molesto para llegar a tanto?!.

—no te preocupes, volverá dentro de unas horas—y se dispuso a sacar de su bolsillo lo único que figuraba una verdadera prueba para tranquilizar al rubio. El celular de Ryuuzaki; fue arrebatado con desesperación de sus manos—dijo tener algo importante que hacer y me pidió que te recordara algo; esta noche será la cena y quiere...

—la cena!—exclamó estupefacto, habiendo olvidado de igual manera evento de tan suma importancia.—lo había olvidado, que fue lo que te dijo?—

—quiere que compres un traje—contestó, omitiendo convenientemente el detalle de tener él mismo que conseguirse uno igual; esperando que su acompañante lo dejara pasar por alto.

Había creído en aquel momento de la invitación que a cena sería en un lugar cualquiera, tal vez en algún distinguido lugar, pero jamás pensó que el traje hiciera falta; a menos no si no se trataba de algún fino y elegante lugar que requiriera de igualmente una imagen impecable, por lo tanto, no cualquier restaurante.

—cuanto tiempo nos dió?—preguntó, dirigiéndose a una de las cajas y conduciendo a Near tras de el.

—dijo que intentaría volver en unas cuantas horas—contestó—creo que es suficiente. Pero también dijo que nos llamaría, y que nos daría solo diez minutos después de la llamada para presentarnos en la salida—

—bien…—exclamó, indicando al más joven que extendiera las prendas sobre una barra en la caja.

Tras realizar las compras que supondrían ser la ropa del albino durante un tiempo, Mello se dedico esta vez a buscar, sin desperdiciar un minuto, lo que se suponía, había llegado con el propósito de conseguir. SU ropa.

En aquella misma tienda, se dispuso a gastar el dinero suficiente para recuperar la cantidad de prendas que le habían sido ridículamente arrebatadas de un día a otro, y las pagó y colocó en una misma bolsa que pretendía usar para colocar las pertenencias de Near.

—Si metemos esto—se refirió a sus descoloridas ropas el albino— en la misma bolsa que la que tu usas, pesara demasiado y estorbará. Además—se quejó—yo no quiero cargarla—.

—No la cargarás—contestó molesto—la dejaremos en el área donde las cuidan; ahí dejaremos nuestras cosas—dijo una vez cuando se acercaba a la entrada, parte donde estaba el mencionado lugar y la persona que lo atendía.

Pronto dejaron sus paquetes ahí y el responsable les otorgó una pequeña tarjeta plástica con un número y sello único.

—Mello…—murmuró el menor como iban saliendo de la tienda, precavido de no ser escuchado por ningún trabajador—creí que el servicio era solo a quienes ocupaban la tienda...—. Pero pronto salieron y no hubo necesidad de bajar la voz—eso no es correcto, si se enteraran…

—que harían?—irrumpió—no se darán cuenta! Seguro creen que algún adulto que nos acompaña estará dentro—protestó—no es que se atrevan a tirar nuestras cosas, o quedárselas ellos, sabes?—después sonrió, astuto al darse cuenta del apoyo a su favor—Ryuuzaki se encargaría de eso.

Near acordaba con aquello. Ryuuzaki se encargaría de cualquier problema que se pudiera, con muy pocas posibilidades, presentar. Eran menores después de todo, aun dependían del detective. Pero, eso ahora ya no le preocupaba bastante. Ya que no tenían bolsas que cargar y poco dinero (comparado con un principio) que gastar, Mello recordó lo próximo a conseguir mientras andaban por uno de los pasillos, aun sin demasiada gente, a favor de ambos.

—te habrá dicho Ryuuzaki que compraras algo formal también tú, verdad?—preguntó seguro de no creer al pelinegro tan descuidado como para omitir tan crucial error al no "obligar" a su joven acompañante para conseguir un traje; que seguro, si no se le pedía, era así de capaz para asistir a un lugar tan elegante con la pijama puesta.

—ha…—fue su respuesta, cuando después comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo—creo que sí…—

—Aun que no te lo hubiera pedido—exclamó el rubio—te obligaría a comprar uno yo—sería de cualquier manera demasiado importuno tener que acompañarle con su ropa de siempre.

* * *

Al regresar apurado al orfanatorio con la ayuda de Watari, Ryuuzaki distinguió lo rápido que el cielo había pintado de obscuros colores que amenazaban con ocultar la luz de día. Aun más con un fuerte lloviznar que no creía nada oportuno en su situación.

Al estar justo en la entrada, donde las rejas yacían cerradas y aseguraban el espacio de propiedad, ahí donde buscaría al joven pelirrojo con ánimos y lo llevaría a su lado para conseguir recordarle la elegante cena que tenían pendiente ese mismo día al ocultarse el sol si es que las nubes no lo escondían primero.

Bajó de la limosina descuidadamente, y avanzó pocos pasos para abrir las rejas de la casa hogar que le dieron acceso al pequeño camino de escaleras que lo guiaría hasta el interior de la sala principal—volveré enseguida—fue lo que dijo al anciano que le acompañaba cuando al fin entró al orfanatorio.

El frío se sentía, los días de agosto estaban por agotar y dar comienzo a las primeras temporadas frescas, señal de eso eran las lluvias que ocasionalmente se presentaban en estos tiempos; un día como hoy no parecía exentar del diluvio. Por tal razón, Roger habría prohibido a cualquier pequeño del orfanatorio el salir al jardín tras la casa hogar, arriesgando a contraer cualquier especie de enfermedad. Y Ryuuzaki evidenció como se hacían cumplir las reglas cuando todos los niños yacían en la sala principal, jugando, charlando, algunos escandalizando y hasta corriendo por los pasillos. Pero ninguno de ellos era Matt.

—ha, Ryuuzaki—escuchó que habló alguien su nombre. Era Roger—ya has vuelto—exclamó, pero no tardó en forjar un gesto de preocupación al notar que venía solo el muchacho—en donde están Mello y Near?—

—ha…-recordó distraído, esperándose alguna especie de reacción irritable, tal vez exagerada por parte del mayor—los dejé en el centro—contestó.

—que los dejaste?!—Irrumpió el silencio entre ambos—como es que los dejaste solos?! Estará Watari con ellos, no?—

—No, Watari esta afuera, en la limosina—contestó, abriéndose paso entre los niños y dirigiéndose hasta la supuesta habitación de Matt.

—pero…-no lo dejó escapar, e ingenuo de sus intenciones, lo siguió por todo el pasillo—como se te puede ocurrir?—indagó.

—Roger, no se preocupe, estarán bien, les he pedido amablemente que no salieran de la plaza—.

El mayor no dudó en forjar un gesto de sarcasmo. Como si los chicos fueran tan obedientes…y eso lo aplicaba al detective también. —regresaras allá ahora mismo—mandó.

—no, he venido por Matt, y le agradecería que me dejara sacarle del orfanatorio unos momentos—.pero dicho aquello, Roger olvidó por completo la cuestión pasada y recordó desanimado otra situación incomprensible.

—por favor—exclamó el hombre con preocupación—llévalo a que se despeje un poco—y eso causó en Ryuuzaki aun más confusión de la que se había buscado durante el día.

—disculpe?—quiso saber entonces sus razones.

—Matt esta un poco, decaído—contestó.

—es comprensible, esta castigado, se ha peleado con Mello. Por eso esta…—

—No, no, para nada—interrumpió el hombre, retomando un paso tranquilo junto al de Ryuuzaki para acompañarlo hasta la entrada de la habitación del pelirrojo—esta triste, desde ayer. Sospecho que será alguna razón ajena a nosotros por la que se ha peleado con Mello—.

Entonces no era que Matt se encontrara molesto debido a la pelea de esa madrugada, si no, era debido a la incomodidad que sentía un día anterior que la pelea había tomado lugar al fin. Fuertes razones habrían de ser las causantes de tan irrelevante lío, y eso inquietaba por mucho al detective, que justamente en ese momento, llegaba a la entrada de la habitación del chico.

—veré que puedo hacer—contestó, asegurándose de despedir al anciano y presenciar su partida por uno de los pasillos. Enseguida tocó levemente a la puerta y esperó por una respuesta que le confirmara el acceso. Pero nadie respondió. —Matt…—llamó esta vez, tocando un poco más fuerte—Matt, puedes abrir?—pero no recibía respuesta. Así, preocupado, tomó la perilla e intentó acceder sin consentimiento del joven al cuarto.

La puerta estaba asegurada, lo que le impuso creer que alguien estaba dentro. Pero no contestaba nadie. Y la preocupación de evitar cualquier accidente o riesgo, lo llevó al impulso de abrir la puerta con una llave maestra que tenía del orfanatorio.

La habitación estaba obscura. Ryuuzaki buscó desesperado como si la vida le fuera en ello y encontró a Matt recostado en su cama, apaciblemente dormido. Entonces era por eso que no contestaba? Pero su voz y los fuertes llamados de la puerta habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertarlo!.

—Matt—llamó de nuevo, esta vez sacudiendo el hombro del menor, que al sentir el movimiento tan brusco que le sonsacó de tan profundo sueño abrió los ojos lentamente y se molestó.

—que..que?...—fue lo que mascullo con torpeza al no reconocer la persona que invadía su habitación. Su espació e intimidad se vieron meramente amenazados.

—soy yo—exclamó Ryuuzaki, dejándose ver por el niño al sentarse a una considerable distancia y dándole espacio y tiempo para reaccionar, esperando, de buena manera.

Matt talló sus ojos y se sentó también, pero el torpe movimiento le hizo sentir un mareo repentino y un dolor de cabeza que lo obligó a detener su frente con una mano, mientras con la otra, aseguraba tener apoyo. Forjó un gesto de malestar y maldijo en un inaudible susurro.

Ryuuzaki esperó confundido el próximo movimiento del chico para entonces poder dedicarse a responder de una manera más responsable a las razones de su tan inadvertida presencia, pero, lo que encontró enseguida no hizo más que preocuparle y posiblemente impresionarlo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca el menor y no tardó bastante en bajar de la cama y caminar apurado hasta el marco de la puerta, donde quedó quieto, inmóvil. Un pálido color pintaba su rostro, y Ryuuzaki lo notó.

—te encuentras bien?—fue lo que preguntó, aun sin decidirse por atender el malestar del menor o quedarse incauto y esperar a que el otro realizara lo que tuviera.

Pero Matt regresó a la cama y se recostó al mismo tiempo en el que echaba un largo suspiro con cansancio para después tapar sus ojos con uno de sus brazos. Y maldijo entonces no recordar el comer algo antes de medicarse como anteriormente había echo. La pastilla seguro tenía estos efectos secundarios que quizá con el tiempo le habían llegado a afectar justamente ahora, y no querría hablar de ello con Ryuuzaki, que preocupado, esperaba respuestas.

—Estoy bien—contestó el muchacho—tenía nauseas, es todo, aun no he comido nada…—

—Deberías—contestó el detective, queriendo creer la razón más inocente de cualquiera que pudiera provocar un sueño interrumpible y nauseas al despertar. —quieres que te lleve a comer algo fuera del orfanatorio?—

Matt lo recordó. Recordó que Ryuuzaki había salido con Melo y Near de paseo y no lo había llevado consigo. No evitó de ninguna manera demostrarse ofendido y molesto, usando un poco de sarcasmo al mismo tiempo en que lo rechazaba—que no se supone que estaba "castigado"?—preguntó—no se supone que me lleves a pasear cuando estoy castigado, sabes? Mello se enojaría mucho si llegara a enterarse de que me llevaste a comer a algún lugar mientras el se queda encerrado aquí—.

Había sido golpeado dolidamente con la mayor indirecta que jamás uno de los niños le hubiera dedicado. Matt ya estaba enterado de su salida de compras con Mello y Near. Lo admitía, había estado mal, totalmente, y ni si quiera las razones por las que no lo había invitado eran validas para conciliar su culpabilidad. Solo las palabras, y solo quizá ellas pudieran consolar tan doliente situación.

—Matt, lo siento—fueron sus únicas palabras en un intento de arreglar las cosas. Ni si quiera pudo verle a los ojos, e inconscientemente había comenzado a jugar con un dedo en sus labios entreabiertos—pero sabes que Mello…

—si, lo sé—interrumpió, sonriendo al sarcasmo en sus palabras—a Mello se le ha perdonado todo por ser victima—después rodó los ojos hacía la ventana que eventualmente obscurecía—quien quisiera tenerlo sin ropa por el orfanatorio, verdad?—sonrió, pero no estaba feliz. Estaba molesto, se sentía incompetente, retraído. Aun más por que Ryuuzaki no se decidía a responder. Pensaba que un simple lo siento era suficiente? Claro, lo era para alguien que no importaba bastante, por supuesto—no te preocupes, Ryuuzaki, no estoy enojado después de todo—

El detective alzó la vista del suelo y con sorpresa contempló el semblante del menor, que involuntariamente lograba ceder el dolor y desconforme con los sucesos actuales.

—sería tonto que me preocupara por algo así, aun más que me sintiera ofendido o excluido—continuó—por que he pasado peores cosas, recuerdas? No es que me importe mucho lo que has hecho…—después se paró y decidió a salir de la habitación, pero el otro joven le detuvo justo antes de partir.

—a donde vas? Quiero hablar—comentó el detective, aun aferrándose a poder remediar los lazos rotos que no figuraran querer enlazar otra vez.

—yo no, me siento fatal—admitió sin embargo con tranquilidad—creo que vomitaré—no lo haría, pero si de ello dependía poder alejarse sin ser cuestionado, entonces partiría su camino hasta el baño y se encerraría allí cuanto fuera necesario hasta que Ryuuzaki se alejara; pero aun así este ultimo le siguió.

—Te esperaré entonces—exclamó, queriendo indagar, más no acorralar o presionar al pelirrojo, que en cualquier momento le podría invitar a dejar de molestar y regresarle su espacio y tranquilidad que gozaba antes de su repentina llegada.

Matt forjó un gesto de molestia que el otro joven no presenció por estar tras de el, siguiéndole sigiloso, pero tampoco creyó imposible que el niño lo estuviera rechazando y deseando de una vez lejos.

Llegaron al baño, en un pasillo tranquilo y sin personas afortunadamente para ambos. Matt entró y aseguró la puerta, dejando al pelinegro fuera, quien, paciente y seguro de que Matt realmente no tenía nauseas al ver aquel color recobrado en su rostro y la tranquilidad con la que se había dirigido hasta entonces su ubicación, se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la puerta. Sabía que solo lo querían evitar, y por eso la mentira y el encierro en el cuarto de baño, quería enfadarlo y desaparecerlo de una vez sin tener que decírselo con palabras, pero Ryuuzaki estaba más que dispuesto a escuchar tan hirientes cosas con tal de permanecer al lado del adolecente mientras pudiera.

Matt por su parte, que en verdad no encontraba la sandez de estar encerrado en un cuarto sin nada que tuviese por hacer, y el pendiente de tener un hombre esperando por su presencia simplemente era molesto. Se sentó en el suelo también, muy cerca de la puerta, y sin saberlo su espalda estaba recargada contra la de Ryuuzaki al reverso del madero.

Por unos minutos ambos prevalecieron en silencio, cada uno meditando el posible desenlace de sus propios asuntos y las oportunidades que abría para terminar las cosas de la mejor manera, aunque ciertamente ninguno de ambos ideaba las mismas cosas.

Matt pretendía no sentirse lastimado por el mayor y las acciones tan descuidadas que a veces tomaba sin tener en cuenta lo hiriente que le resultaba. Pero era normal, si desde niño jamás puso un alto, si desde niño jamás había charlado seriamente con el e indicado las cuestiones que en verdad lo ofendían, entonces Ryuuzaki no podría darse cuenta, claro, hasta que el daño estaba echo.

Jamás confesó a Ryuuzaki sentirse discriminado cuando hace años pretendía separarlo de Mello para reunirlo con Near por ser todo un ejemplar. Tampoco confesó tener envidia de la relación tan amigable y cariñosa que tenía con Mello y Near cuando a el simplemente le tenía aprecio y respeto. Nunca admitió querer a Ryuuzaki y jamás lo escuchó decirlo. Matt era el chico fuerte de los tres favoritos del detective, al que nunca se le miraba llorar, al que nunca le dolía nada, el que nunca se mostraba débil, y por ello, al que Ryuuzaki prestaba menor atención, erróneamente.

—Matt…—susurró el pelinegro desde fuera del cuarto de baño, creyendo inútil poder comunicarse adecuadamente si el niño no salía de la habitación—te quedaras ahí?—preguntó. Pero habría de esperar imposibles oportunidades para la respuesta del menor. —Solo quería charlar contigo…—prosiguió sin embargo, seguro de ser escuchado atentamente por el joven al reverso de la puerta—quería llevarte a comer algo—pero siguió sin respuestas.

Matt decidió callar. Era lo mejor. Alejarse de Ryuuzaki, de Mello, de cualquier lazo afectivo que le provocara remordimiento o depresión abandonar por el momento; eventualmente creía poder deshacerse de estos recuerdos, pocos al final, de su relación con estas pocas personas que aun apreciaba. No anhelaba estar solo, deseaba salir y pedir a Ryuuzaki cualquier estúpida excusa para perdonarlo y salir a comer algo con el, tal vez después dar un paseo por el parque y charlar de muchas cosas que le habría encantado en un pasado tiempo, pero, lo mejor sería olvidarse, lo mejor sería recordar que Ryuuzaki solo estaba en el orfanatorio por Near y Mello, y este ultimo que finalmente dejaba en claro su decisión al preferir al albino; era simplemente mejor olvidarse y alejarse de cualquier situación que le provocara aquel infinito vacío, que sucesivamente llegaría a combatir el mismo de alguna u otra forma.

Pasos acercándose al pasillo se escacharon, y Ryuuzaki pudo ser gracias a su localización el primero en presenciar la persona que se aproximaba.

—Roger…—era el anciano, que llevaba un teléfono entre manos.

—Ryuuzaki, es una llamada para ti, son los hombres de ayer—explicó—quieren posponer la cena de esta noche—.

Enseguida el teléfono se hizo entregar al pelinegro, que al tratar asuntos personales, dejó la puerta del baño descuidada, y al pelirrojo que aun quería escucharlo, solo.

* * *

El alivio de aquella oportunidad para Mello había sido una respuesta que no esperaba merecer, un permiso que no habría requerido nada para negarse, pero que, casualmente Ryuuzaki se encontró con sus peores contratiempos para permitir al rubio y su acompañante el merodear por la plaza unas pocas horas más, en busca de los trajes que había acordado anteriormente Near en conseguir.

Hubo un departamento que en general consideró el mayor una buena opción para elegir. Pero se tuvo que arraigar igualmente a la inquietud del albino, que, sin reconocer el sentido, o si quiera querer responder con responsabilidad al deber que Ryuuzaki les había otorgado, no evitó comunicar el fastidio que le provocaba estar ahí.

El lugar en general era silencioso y no se avecinaban muchas personas cuando ambos prevalecían en la misma área.

—Ryuuzaki dijo que tardaría unas cuantas horas en volver…—recordó el albino—pudiéramos tal vez dejar esto para el ultimo?—era en verdad una excusa para evitar que Mello recordara los deberes y al final no consiguiera aquel traje que definitivamente no deseaba llevar.

—No—fue su simple y seca respuesta. Al contrario, y muy a pesar de Near, optó por empezar a prestar atención a lo que el niño compraría y consiguió dar el primer paso antes de preocuparse por sus mismos bienes. Sabía ya de sobra que el muchacho a su lado estaba especialmente molesto al enterarse que llevar un traje a la cena era indispensable, y por ello, tener que tomarse la molestia de buscar y hasta vestir uno simplemente no cuadraba con sus gustos. Para evitar que escapara, o por lo menos para llegar a conseguirle algo al chico si es que este escapaba o escabullía entre las personas hasta perderse, Mello creyó necesario averiguar número y letra que le indicaran la medida adecuada para el menor; fue hasta donde él y se posó a sus espaldas, donde desprevenidamente tomó del cuello la pijama del albino y le retorció un poco para quedar el grabado de la talla su vista.

—que haces?—fue lo único que se apresuró a cuestionar el muchacho cuando a sus espaldas pudo sentir las manos del rubio en su nuca, jalando y desacomodando descuidadamente la parte del cuello de su pijama. Había sido un movimiento extraño, y bastante confianzudo por parte del otro, que Near no se esperaba presenciar por el momento.

Mello le dejó en paz unos segundos después y memorizó la talla, que seguramente, el albino desconocía. Merodeó con la vista rápidamente entre los pasillos y las señales sobre el techo que indicaban las secciones en que estos se dividían; Entonces encontró su destino y partió con la compañía del joven que suponía, le seguía el paso.

—Quisiera irme ya—exclamó su acompañante mientras retorcía un mechón de su cabellera y miraba molesto al frente.

Mello suspiró con desagrado y no evitó desear lo pasado. A veces…no, siempre era tan molesto estar con Near. —quisiera irme también—contestó—no es divertido—murmuró después con tan inaudible voz que hasta el menor tuvo sus dudas.

—Ryuuzaki volverá en unas horas, aun queda bastante tiempo—recordó una vez más—por que no dejamos esto para el ultimo?—.

—por que mejor no te interesas por terminar rápido y después partir a donde te de la gana?—era lógico, al terminar de adquirir lo que el detective les había encargado podrían gozar igualmente del mismo tiempo libre—quisiera terminar contigo, así sería más rápido—exclamó, pesando aun más los temores del albino, que desesperado buscaba por alguna excusa para evitar acelerar el proceso de tener que medirse, hasta adquirir un molesto y llamativo traje que seguramente no evitaría atraer las miradas de aquellos conocidos.

—comienza mejor por buscar lo tuyo—sugirió—me conformaré con lo que sea y eso será rápido, pero dudo bastante que Mello se decida rápido…—

—una vez más…—interrumpió protestando—comenzaremos con lo tuyo, después me importaré yo por hacer lo mío. Desocuparme antes de ti me dejará todo el tiempo disponible y no me veré apurado por tomarte en cuenta—contestó al mismo tiempo en que llegaba a parar frente a un pasillo. Posiblemente el área de su destino.

Near no sabía si estar agradecido por ser Mello el que más se dedicaba y preocupaba por atenderle, o hallarse molesto por ser el próximo en tener que vestir un ridículo traje frente a el. Definitivamente no estaba feliz, pero no debía mostrarse tan incomodo dada la situación en que el rubio se tomaba la molestia por atenderle; aun así, debía hacer algo.

—Esto es ridículo…—exclamó el niño al apreciar los trajes, chalecos y elegantes artículos colocados especialmente con un orden impecable a su alrededor. Aun más fue molesto reconocer que era esa el área de niños a la que tanto temía llegar.

Mello sonrió con burla—espera a que te pruebes uno—exclamó para permitirse reír ligeramente.

–no quiero hacerlo.

—una lastima, te probaras algunos y serán estos los que yo diga.

—No dejaré que elijas mi ropa—interrumpió molesto, incomodo y avergonzado a la vez al reconocer que sin Mello, le sería imposible si quiera comprar un simple chaleco que le acomodara debidamente.

—Te recuerdo que ya lo hice—contestó el muchacho, vencedor al recordarle lo que efectivamente era un echo. Lo había echo hace algunos minutos, sería imposible que el albino no lo recordara; fuera más bien un impulso por defenderse que un argumento bien pensado. Y lo resintió el menor de ambos cuando lo reconoció.

No, lo aprovechó.

—odio que seas tu el que elija por mí—exclamó, simulando perfectamente el desacuerdo; explorando caminos ya bastante peligrosos.

Mello creyó captar la pequeña indirecta que no reconocía como amenaza, o por lo menos no como alguna intencional, pero miró necesario dejar las cosas claras y responder a lo que seguramente fuera solo un comentario mal pensado—y yo odio tener que perder el tiempo contigo—contestó molesto sin embargo—pero Ryuuzaki me lo pidió, y de no ser por el, ten por seguro que ni estaría buscando tus cosas, ni estaría cuidando de ti.

—Ryuuzaki no esta—fue la respuesta que desconcertó al mayor de los chicos. Sí, lo dejó por unos segundos sin palabras que pudiera decir para indagar en las razones que habría de tener el otro para, tan desesperadamente evadir su compañía.

—y que con eso?!—Preguntó—si te crees tan capaz entonces busca el traje tu mismo! Anda, las encargadas estarán por ahí—contestó fastidio—me largo a ocuparme de mis propias cosas, no quiero cuidar de ti!.

—Tienes razón—contestó el niño, sacándose el celular del bolsillo—no debería ser una obligación que Mello cuidara de mi; Por lo menos no que perdiera el tiempo buscando mi ropa—y marcó un número que el rubio sospechó, con temor, que se tratara de Ryuuzaki. De quien más si no?. Near estaba responsabilizándose de las consecuencias, y ellas implicaban amenazar a Mello para conseguir lo suyo.

—que estas haciendo?!

—llamo a Ryuuzaki, espero que venga por mi—pero si lo hacía, Mello sería el irresponsable, inútil al no poder si quiera con una labor tan fácil como lo era la de cuidar de Near y conseguirle un traje cualquiera.

—no! Tu no le hablas a nadie!—gritó arrebatando el pequeño aparato de sus manos y presionando alguna tecla para cancelar la llamada que ya se estaba realizando.

—Bueno, entonces le hablare en persona cuando llegue por nosotros—de nuevo, con su semblante inmutable y la amenaza esta vez más directa. Estaba diciendo entonces que confesaría a Ryuuzaki el no haber sido cuidado adecuadamente por el rubio y este ultimo un irresponsable al no conseguir una simple pieza de ropa para la cena de esa noche.

Mello suspiró harto de toda insinuación proveniente del menor que muy a consternación suya no parecía querer cooperar en esto. Y lo peor de todo, no lo podía a amenazar! No estaba en la situación más independiente e inocente de todas como para obligar al niño a hacer algo que no quisiera, y de conseguirlo, el incidente de Linda saldría al descubierto. Por humillante que fuera, debía ser paciente y ofrecer lo necesario a Near para conseguir su cooperación.

Los roles se estaban intercambiando. Quien era ahora la persona en la situación desventajosa y humilde? Era seguro que aquel no era Near, pues en estos momentos se estaba ganando con orgullo el lujo del poder.

—no cooperaras, verdad?—fue lo único que se atrevió a preguntar el rubio para asegurar de una vez por todas lo que tanto temía.

—No—fue su única respuesta. Disfrutando por dentro cada momento a partir de ello.

—que quieres?—era lo que faltaba para poder conseguir el traje y tener todo lo que Ryuuzaki les había pedido tener listo para el final de las compras.

—Puedes buscar tu traje—exclamó el niño, no creyendo una molestia acompañar a Mello si es que no se suponía que el debiera probarse alguna ridícula vestimenta. Después de todo, el rubio merecía dedicarse un tiempo. —pero solo el tuyo, y al acabar quiero ir a una tienda que miré por uno de los pasillos.

—Bien—parecía justo, fácil. Era razonable—compraré lo mío y después iremos allá. Pero cooperaras al final.

Near asintió, sin embargo, esos no figuraban en nada a sus verdaderos planes.

Mello avanzó un poco más entre algunos pasillos hasta llegar a una sección diferente a la anterior que guardaba esta vez las tallas adecuadas para su edad, y no las pequeñas que Near debería usar. Pero, aun y cuando este ultimo había prometido dejar que su compañero anduviera tranquilamente por los pasillos, las quejas no se hicieron ausentes. Y no necesitaban ser justificadas.

Repentinamente se encontró el albino en circunstancias que no consideraba como opción, aun menos oportunas si necesitaba a Mello para encontrar solución.

—Mello, has tardado bastante—comentó el albino, sentado en una de las bajas repisas de un mueble de ropa, afortunadamente no a la vista de los encargados que sin dudarlo, habrían llamado su atención.

—no han pasado ni si quiera quince minutos!—exclamó, ya preparado anteriormente para recibir comentario, excusa o queja cualquiera al ver en los momentos pasados el gesto de desagrado y desesperación del niño a su lado, que sin mucho acuerdo lo seguía en silencio, protestando en silencio.

—quince minutos es más que suficiente—contestó.

—no lo son para mi. Te puedes ir si quieres, tengo el celular de Ryuuzaki y no pienso devolvértelo.

—No quiero esperar demasiado—murmuró, rizando un mechón de su pelo.

—fuiste tu el que propuso que primero buscáramos lo mío! Es que no puedes mantener tu palabra por lo menos una hora?!—y era cierto, era Near el de la propuesta. Tras haber negociado, más bien amenazado discretamente a Mello, un acuerdo era un acuerdo y lo orgullosos que se sentía de haberlo ganado y tener al rubio bajo su poder no era un pretexto suficiente para romper la palabra que había dado anteriormente. Estaba molesto y hasta desesperado por hallarse dentro una tienda que no figuraba nada a cualquier gusto suyo, pero acaso no podía aguantar unos cuantos minutos más? Por lo menos hasta que Mello se decidiera a gastar el dinero que le quedaba? Se suponía que fuera justo.

—Puedo…—murmuró quedo, esta vez sobresaltando en su lenguaje corporal algo de incomodidad, quizá desesperación.

—entonces?—preguntó molesto, distinguiendo con advertencia el probable contratiempo que al niño le tomase con tanto esfuerzo comunicarse, más bien la urgencia que pronto resaltó.

—Es solo que deberías apurar un poco…—insistió esta vez con una voz bastante sumisa. Algo fuera del tema, irrelevante. Como es que de "mandar" casi "amenazar" si se pudiera decir, la actitud y carácter con el que se manejaba ahora figuraba bastante…manso?.

—no me apuraré, y más vale que no lo menciones una vez más por que entonces me quedo aquí todo el día—aclaró sin embargo el rubio, desatendiéndose del menor y no preocupándose en mayor cantidad por este ultimo y sus razones. Lo que fuera que quisiera, que seguro se tratara de alguna tienda de interés que quisiera visitar, tendría que esperar.

—Puedes quedarte aquí el resto del tiempo, si me acompañas…—contestó quieto. Una propuesta bastante atractiva que no tenía pierde.

—No—respondió a pesares suyos, entrecortando sus palabras antes de que pudiese terminar. Near debía aprender a esperar su turno. Y sobre todo a mantener su palabra. —Lo que sea que quieras puede esperar, recuerda el trato.

—en verdad no…—exclamó, expresando sin inmutables gestos y movimientos su ya mencionada exasperación, posándose de pie y encorvándose solo un poco en dirección a su acompañante.

—no recuerdas el trato?—preguntó sorprendido, más molesto aun que asombrado. A que estaba jugando este chico?.

—Lo recuerdo—contestó—pero no puedo esperar, en verdad…—

No hizo falta mucha atención del mayor para reconocer lo que se le insinuaba—No—fue su respuesta, aun sin tener bastante necesidad de escuchar explicaciones que le obligaran a entender su llamado. —No iré—y dispuso a ignorarlo, pero le fue exageradamente difícil no sentir la culpabilidad de su fingida antipatía. Aun más al recordar lo inútil que resultaba el muchacho de su lado y las mil veces que preferiría esperar una hora más antes de acudir a los servicios el solo. Enseguida se fue despidiendo de la única oportunidad que disponía para conseguir el traje.

—Será rápido…—exclamó. Ahora bastante dócil que resultaba imposible ignorar, y para Mello, absurdo de no tomar la oportunidad en la que Near demostrara inferioridad; no con intenciones muchas de las veces. Hasta gracioso resultaba presenciar el brusco cambio de papeles por tercera vez. Mello volvía el mando.

—no, no será rápido y no se me antoja acompañarte. Tendrás que esperar hasta que acabe con esto—en realidad no. Terminaría acompañándolo de igual manera, pero simplemente le causaba enferma burla presenciarlo rogar y mostrarse tan fácil.

—Mello, podrás estar el resto del día aquí si quieres…—propuso, ahora bastante incomodo, pretendiendo acaparar su atención o si quiera seguirle el paso que enseguida comenzó a tomar rumbo.

—estas rompiendo el trato?—preguntó, orgulloso y procurando escuchar la derrota en su respuesta, la liberación de amenazas y humillación.

—sí…—tardó un poco en responder como pensaba poco las consecuencias. Para entonces lo primordial era conseguir la escoltación del rubio a su destino, que por mucho que hubiera memorizado el camino, una oportunidad así jamás había tenido que experimentar. Y no se esperaba que fuera de agrado.

—si voy contigo regresaremos enseguida a esta tienda—aclaró—y nos quedaremos aquí hasta que sienta ganas de. Tal vez después vayamos a donde quiera y esperemos a Ryuuzaki.

—Sí, has lo que sea…—contestó. En verdad renunciando a más que un acuerdo. Renunciando a bastante libertad, responsabilidad y orgullo.

—Bien—sonrió el rubio, burlando para entonces lo inoportuno que podría llegar a ser el albino y las situaciones tan absurdas que lo hacían desistir.

Tras un pequeño tramo del camino que los condujo a la salida, una considerable cantidad de personas les hizo tener que pegar sus cuerpos para evitar perderse el uno al otro y salir de la tienda. Ya que ambos habían sentido como desconocidos los molestaban con el brusco contacto físico (y hasta inaceptable algunas veces) tuvieron la oportunidad de liberarse. Mello sobre todo fue el más disgustado al salir del local.

Pronto ambos se encaminaron hasta los comedores en los que anteriormente había estado, y Mello se recargó en uno de los barandales que cercaban el área de mesas.

—miras los dos cuadros azules del pasillo aquel?—preguntó el mayor una vez que el niño le prestó atención, indicando con la vista unas pequeños carteles azules con letras que hasta ahora resultaban ilegibles.—ahí están los baños—exclamó una vez que él se convenció de percibir lo que parecía una confirmación del niño.—te espero aquí no más de diez minutos—exclamó.

—No te preocupes, volveré pronto—contestó el niño mientras se alejaba—de no encontrarte aquí entonces llamaré a Ryuuzaki.

Mello rápidamente se llevó una mano al pantalón y cayó en cuenta de que el celular, que se suponía debía de estar en la bolsa trasera de su ropa, no estaba ahí. Se llevó una sorpresa al reconocer que posiblemente aquella persona que le hubo tocado entre la multitud hubiera sido Near. –ese idiota…—murmuró molesto, ahora en la necesidad de esperar por el niño hasta su regreso. Que para su asombro, fue muy rápido. Bastante rápido.

—Mello es imposible que entre ahí—fue lo primero que exclamó el niño al mirarse interrogado por su compañero.

—de que hablas? Esta cerrado?—preguntó, viendo bastante ilógica la decisión de cerrar los baños en horas que las personas usualmente ocupaban más de los servicios al ser el descanso en que muchos comían.

—No, están abiertos—exclamó, forjando con ello un extraño gesto en Mello.

—entonces? Cual es el problema?—preguntó a tan estúpido conflicto, no evitando demostrar el enfado y decepción a tanta estupidez en el albino que se suponía, fuera uno de los genios en el Wammy´s.

—hay demasiada gente—

Por supuesto, sus delicadezas habría tener igual de extrañas que sus hábitos y mañas.

—por dios…—suspiró increíble con molestia—es un baño publico! Que esperabas?!—claro, en el orfanatorio los baños no eran de compartimientos y solo se permitía el paso a una persona por vez, pero, esto…quizá se tratase de la fila de espera, por otra opción—si es el tiempo, no tengo otra más que esperar, esta bien.

Pero no era eso.

—no me importa la fila, es la cantidad de personas, son muchas, y no quiero entrar ahí—exclamó—me he dado cuenta de que los baños públicos no me agradan—después comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo y alejó la vista, esperando alguna aceptable propuesta de su compañero para resolver tan absurdo dilema.

Claro, Mello recordaba ahora que la vida de Near solo se trataba de congeniar con las personas de su vida diaria que seguro no fueran más de cinco, y que el resto de sus asuntos privados los resolvía el SOLO. La mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba con el mismo, y si con algo no estaba precisamente familiarizado era con cualquier tipo de servicio público. Ver a tanta gente en un solo lugar le resultaba quizá molesto, pero ver a tanta gente en el baño público seguro era traumatizante.

Lo peor del caso, según el mayor, era que ninguno de los dos se ideaba la mejor respuesta a tal situación, y seguro ninguno pensaba igual. Si por Mello fuera, regresar al apartado de ropa en aquella tienda y esperar por Ryuuzaki unas dos horas más sería su más conveniente opción; un prejuicio para Near, imposible de leer sus pensamientos. Lo estaba inquietando presenciar lo quieto y paciente que se volvía el niño a su lado aun cuando se suponía abría de encontrarse desesperado y molesto. Solo para comprobar que le venía indiferente la situación, Mello habló.

—Me regreso a la tienda ahora mismo—exclamó—allá tu si quieres usar los baños públicos o esperar dos horas por Ryuuzaki—

Near no se inmutó por lo pasado, y aun cuando hace minutos representaba bastante incomodidad en el apartado de ropa, ahora ni señales imitaba.

—Supongo que esperaré las dos horas…—contestó calmado.

Eso ya era bastante atrevido de su parte. Estar dispuesto a esperar dos horas era simplemente estúpido y Mello no querría provocar algún contratiempo peor.

—no llamarás a Ryuuzaki para que regrese por nosotros, escuchaste?—pues bastantes probabilidades había de que el albino contactara con el detective para buscar de su ayuda, pero bastante lógico era que el mayor perjudicado sería Mello.

—no, no lo llamaré, esperaré en la tienda contigo—contestó sin embargo.

Se suponía que habría de conmoverse por tan resignada decisión? O debiera golpearlo por mediocre iniciativa y estupidez al llegar en conclusión de que lo dicho habría de ser una opción? Que este chico no se disponía a armar berrinches para obtener lo que quisiera?!.

Sin pensar tras el arranque de furia e irrealidad que presenciaba, Mello tomó con brusquedad un tramo de la pijama blanca en el más joven y le jaloneó con apuro hasta un pasillo.

Por supuesto Near deambulaba entre las razones que hubieran impuesto a su compañero a tan inesperado acto, pero simplemente no las creía, no las encontraba lo suficiente cuerdas para obligarle a reaccionar así.

—a donde vas?—preguntó una vez que lo hubo arrastrado de jalones por los pasillos, entre la gente, hasta una de las salidas.

Mello se dio la vuelta y le miró molesto. Aun así, tendría que explicarse para evitar problemas con el detective.

—ni se te ocurra mencionarle nada!—mandó—saldremos del centro, pero solo 5 minutos!.

* * *

acabó el capitulo.

no tengo mucho que decir, son las 7 de la mañana y tengo bastante sueño...me gustaría ir a dormir, pero no puedo, así que se me ocurrió subir este capitulo.


	21. La razón de

Lo que al comienzo parecía poder esperar dos horas, y a saber cuantos lamentos del rubio más, pronto se dio a notar con incomodidad, una que difícilmente pudiera ignorar la propuesta tan incitante de Mello. Buscar por fuera algún local con servicio.

—Ryuuzaki dijo que no saliéramos—contestó sin embargo el niño.

—quieres quedarte aquí? Dos horas más?—arqueó una ceja. Y no es que el menor encontrara como única salvación algo tan indebido como desobedecer a Ryuuzaki. Que más daba! Lo habían desobedecido antes, por que no ahora?. Si Near continuaba con su mismo carácter de niño perfecto, lo único que conseguiría habría de ser provocar a Mello y hacerlo cambiar de opinión. —por mi esta bien…—contestó el rubio, preparándose ya para regresar al fondo de los pasillos, pero no tardo mucho el otro en detenerlo.

—no—exclamó—Espera, iré—pronunció enseguida con voz baja—pero no nos alejaremos mucho.

—no, debería haber algún establecimiento cerca que no se encuentre tan lleno—después, asegurando prevalecer inmutable ante lo que iba a hacer, Mello tomó uno de los mangos en la puerta de vidrio y empujó. Sabía de antemano que abandonar el centro estaba mal, pero, aun disponían de dos horas, y nada les retendría por tanto tiempo. Ryuuzaki jamás se daría cuenta.

Al salir, asustado el mayor por cargar con la responsabilidad de ambos, encontró con la inesperada sorpresa de que las nubes que aquella mañana le habían visto por última vez, ahora se estremecieran con las ventiscas de ligero aire que agradaba bastante en su rostro. El clima cambió para ser fresco y limpio.

—Mello, esta muy nublado—exclamó el niño, sonsacando al mayor de su "transe" que aprovechaba para liarse unas cuantas razones que le defendieran en caso de ser sorprendidos por el detective o que cualquier inconveniente se llegara a presentar.

—Si, ya mire—contestó, encaminándose por toda la acera, limpia y cuidada que ocupaban otros pocos. Near lo siguió.

—si llueve nos mojaremos—continuó el menor, sin dejar de ver al cielo pero sin descuidar al rubio que continuaba su paso.

—Genio—respondió sarcástico el otro. De donde sacaba tan fantásticas predicciones este niño? Por dios.

—y si nos mojamos, Ryuuzaki sospechará.

Vaya, eso si que no lo había pensado.

—pues tendremos que mentirle e inventarnos algo para que no lo haga. No debería preocuparnos eso pero la gente…

--que pasa con la gente?—preguntó ingenuo, y notó entonces que muchos de los establecimientos despachaban a su ultima clientela para retirarse a casa. Muchas puertas estaban cerradas, muchas personas se alejaban con apuro, y muchas ventanas se cubrían con las persianas o letreros de ausencia.

Pensó que sería algo totalmente inoportuno, mas sin embargo intencional que repentinamente al ver tan pocas probabilidades de encontrar lo que buscaba, sintiera tremenda desesperación que hasta Mello advirtió.

--mira en aquella dirección—indicó el rubio con la mano, apuntando a la hilera de tiendas y restaurantes del otro lado de la calle—yo me fijaré por aquí—intentó apresurar el paso, pero encontró inútil mantenerlo al ver que Near con arduo esfuerzo conseguía avanzar, desatento, jugando con uno de sus mechones de pelo e intentando prevalecer con calma al no querer enterar a Mello de lo tanto que le apuraba encontrar un establecimiento abierto, y por supuesto, vacío.

Pasaron caminando por la acera, tomaron un cruce, giraron, tomaron otro cruce, siguieron unas cuantas cuadras derecho y pronto reconocieron, no que estaban perdidos, pero que las tiendas estaban todas cerradas y que uno de ellos se negaba a seguir.

--ya no quiero avanzar—exclamó el albino, sentándose en un escalón de lo que figuraba ser alguna compañía de importancia, donde se curvó y evitó moverse.

--te vas a quedar ahí?!—preguntó sorprendido, más bien temeroso de que fuera a ser así—vamos un poco adelante, tal vez encontremos…--pero no animaba a nadie con eso. Near estaba cansado, molesto, asustado y por mucho que le pesara, desesperado. —Levántate—intentó de nuevo, dando leves pujones con su pie al del menor. Pero un no significaba no, y especialmente su compañero podía ser muy obstinado. Lo comprendía a cambio, caminar durante veinte minutos en su estado debía ser realmente una tortura, pero, si no seguían adelante se verían obligados a llamar a Ryuuzaki y este les reprendería. La lluvia no tardaba en caer en ningún minuto y el centro comercial debería estar alejado.

Mello resopló con cansancio y se sentó con Near.

--nos quedaremos aquí?—preguntó el rubio, pensando con temor alguna buena excusa para el detective cuando los encontrara a los pies de los peldaños de algún edificio importante, empapados por la lluvia y decepcionados por sus actos, especialmente Near, quien no dejó pasar bastante para colocar ambas manos entre sus piernas, quieto, prevaleció curvado, y en ningún momento se le ocurrió sentarse de aquella forma tan característica suya.

--dame el celular—pidió Mello, con un argumento que si bien no los salvaría de un buen castigo, los resguardaría por lo menos hasta su llegada al orfanatorio.

--esta en mi bolsa—indicó con la mirada su lado derecho, justo donde su compañero estaba; pero en ningún momento se dignó a sacarlo y entregárselo en la mano al mayor, que bien parecía ser, era lo que esperaba.

--dámelo!—mandó con sus mismos humores, arqueando una ceja y no descubriendo la razón del por que no se le entregaba el aparato como lo había pedido.

--sácalo tu—contestó, aun inmóvil. Claro, sus manos estaban mucho más ocupadas ahora como para sacar el molesto celular de su pantalón y entregárselo al joven.

Mello comprendió, pero disimulándolo metió su mano en el estrecho espació que encontró en la bolsa del pantalón del chico y sacó finalmente el aparato.

Cuando lo hubo tenido en sus manos para teclear lo que creía, lo llevaría a dar con el número de Ryuuzaki, el sonido tan familiar del vidrió retumbar tras el azote de una puerta lo acaparó.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon y descubrieron que unos hombres, al parecer clientes, salían con un anciano en traje de negocios del interior del edificio. Definitivamente una oportunidad.

Mello tenía una idea. Near no estaba seguro si lo que Mello pensaba era la misma locura que el temía que fuera a hacer.

Las personas que pasaron a su lado, los hombres y el anciano, pronto se retiraron en un pequeño carro azul, y Mello puso en marcha lo que consideró, pudiera ser su ultima oportunidad.

--vamos, Near, levántate—le jaloneó del pijama y de alguna manera logró arrastrarlo con el hasta subir unos cuantos peldaños que pronto los dirigieron hasta la entrada. Una puerta de vidrio traslucido que les permitió contemplar con alivio que la estancia principal los pasaría inadvertidos al haber personas con vestimenta común y algún menor de edad entre ellos. Los únicos hombres con traje fueron aquellos que trabajaban tras unos escritorios al fondo del salón.

Entraron sin cuidado, pero atentos de ubicar la dirección que enseguida habrían de tomar para llegar hasta los servicios, pero solo encontraron dos puestas más que conducían, según los letreros, a áreas en que se trataban asuntos legales y demás importancia. Unas de las puertas, más ancha que las otras, era solo para personal autorizado, y suponiendo que este trabajaba al menos unas seis horas continuas, de baños habrían de disponer.

Sin mencionar nada, el mayor jaló consigo a Near y lo condujo hasta la puerta que era diferente, a la que aseguraron no ser vistos al entrar. Justo tras de el, cuidadoso avanzaba el niño y miraba a su alrededor.

Un ancho corredor que disponía de varias puertas sin importancia, que al final, conducían a un bebedero y una maquina expendedora; única indicación de que había encontrado lo buscado.

Estaban los cuartos de baño individual pegados junto a la pared del fondo, que era imposible de ver al entrar, pero que eventualmente se descubrió al girar.

Perfecto. Ahora solo tendría que esperar Mello al menor y regresar al centro comercial cuanto antes.

--entra, rápido—exclamó el rubio—si nos miran aquí los trabajadores nos echarán.

Y Near entró, pero ni si quiera cinco segundos ocurrieron cuando el celular en su bolsillo, que Mello le había otorgado, comenzó a sonar, dentro del pequeño cuarto.

Mello, que lo escuchó y lo sintió erguirle con susto se apresuró en advertir cuanto antes. —no contestes!—mandó quedo desde el otro lado de la puerta, para evitar controlar cualquier atención distraída de su trabajo. Pero el celular seguía sonando, y era un ruido fuerte, molesto y repetitivo.

Ni si quiera preguntó, pero entró a la pequeña habitación de baño junto al menor y se importó poco por incomodarlo o presenciarle.

--que haces?!—preguntó el albino, dándole la espalda e indicando lo imposible que le parecía encargarse del celular en esos momentos.

Mello tomó el aparato de su bolsa, molestándolo, e intentó silenciarlo presionando sus botones bruscamente.

--hace demasiado ruido—exclamó Near.

--lo sé!—y lo guardo bajó su ropa, amortiguando el resonar del pequeño aparato.—apresúrate!—ordenó exasperado, y no fue mucho para que el menor mencionara el poder partir de una vez, y solo hasta entonces, el celular dejó de sonar.

Mello recorrió el pasillo con el albino tras de el, de vuelta hasta la estancia con las personas impacientes por arreglar asuntos en el edificio, y justo antes de salir, por las ventanas de vidrio, contemplaron con temor que la lluvia al fin refregaba con fuerza las calles. Un milagro sería si se las arreglaban para llegar secos al centro comercial.

--salgamos—exclamó el mayor, resignado a una buena reprimenda por parte del detective y Roger si a este ultimo se le mencionaba esto. Ryuuzaki lo haría si no estaba con el humor de guardar el secreto, y Mello lo supuso, pero ideó como siempre algo que amortiguara la caída.

--regresaremos por otro camino al centro comercial—comentó, bajando los escalones del edificio y sintiendo el agua mojar sus mejillas, su pelo y ropa; ropa que le pesaba cargada de liquido y se pegaba a su cuerpo. Al contrario de la ropa obscura de Mello, la camisa de Near pareció afinar y enmarcar la silueta de su torso, de su cintura y hombros, casi fusionado su pálida piel y las arrugas de la ropa de una manera armoniosa y poco provocativa. O eso era lo que creía Mello, y fregados estaban ya aquellos que encontraran perversión en aquel cuerpo tan fino y angelical que su compañero no creía molestó fuera observado. —apresúrate.

Near se quedó muy cerca de él cuando lo llamó. El agua era helada al igual que el viento que la arrojaba con delicadeza a su cara. Era tan frío que sin querer o percibirlo su delgada figura había capturado una serie de incontrolables temblores. Tan leves para no intentar esconderlos, pero tan leves que Mello los hubo notado.

El camino no fue el mismo, como el mayor aseguró, darían la vuelta a un gran número de cuadras y pronto regresarían al centro por una entrada diferente; no por donde Ryuuzaki debería de estar esperándolos seguramente. Near lo supuso, y no preguntó al respecto.

--mira, llegaré a ese lugar—comentó el rubio cuando se encontraron en un pequeño y curioso establecimiento de postres y bebidas.

Fue un lugar cálido, solitario, con ese ambiente viejo enmaderado y olor a canela. Nada de clientela.

Con tanto esfuerzo se decidieron a dejar el lugar cuando Near observó que Mello compró algunas cosas que ni siquiera entraron en su curiosa atención debido a los detalles del armonioso lugar.

Mello tuvo que proteger una bolsa de papel café que emanaba cálido humo hasta que llegaron, por una entrada totalmente diferente, al centro comercial. Donde les esperaba Ryuuzaki.

Ninguno de ambos menores se permitió hablar. Ni si quiera para excusarse o evitar reacción alguna en el detective que les terminara de perjudicar. Y ciertamente el gesto del pelinegro, solo, parado frente a la limusina que al igual suyo estaba empapada, no era nada agradable.

Supuso Mello que el celular sí tenía localizador. Y gracias a los artos segundos que estuvo llamando, había sido capaz de encontrarlos y anticipar la dirección por la que llegarían al centro.

Mello solo habló tras ser interrogado por las bolsas de ropa y artículos que había adquirido durante el día. Entregó a Watari la tarjeta enumerada de su bolsillo y con esta, la facilidad de recuperar sus cosas.

--suban—fue la única orden del detective cuando nada era olvidado.

Las bolsas fueron colocadas en medio de los asientos y Near discretamente tomó una de ellas que escondió en sus espaldas.

No figuraba estar de buen humor, pero tampoco enojado por lo ocurrido; más bien estaba molesto, inquieto, algo no le permitía definir por cual de todas sus emociones debía inclinarse a considerar. Durante un tramo del camino observó los rostros empapados de los menores, agachados y serios; Ryuuzaki, con un gesto callado pero advertible de sensibilidad y poca cordura.

--han comprado bastantes cosas?—preguntó, haciendo un pequeño esfuerzo por no comenzar disputa alguna que incomodara a los niños, o que preferiblemente no le recordara lo "inconsciente" que llegaba a ser para no reconocer la razón por la cual Matt le negaba la palabra. El primero de todos que se atrevía a no perdonarlo tras sus descuidados intentos.

Era normal que sintiera ese coraje tras no conseguir, como siempre, ser escuchado o recibir exactas razones para que se le negara tratar civilizadamente con otra persona; persona que le importaba pero incomprensiblemente no parecía ser receptora de sus discretas emociones.

--si…--contestó Mello, inseguro, exaltando el inexpresivo semblante de su mayor—lo necesario como nos dijiste. Pero no conseguimos los trajes—

--Esta bien—contestó, arrastrando una de las bolsas plásticas hasta su asiento y observando curioso su interior—no habrá cena—después sacó unas cuantas prendas que devolvía cuidadosamente a su lugar. Después de lo sucedido no pretendía tener tanta confianza con ellos. Aun así, el dinero era suyo, y tenía derecho a verificar que nada indebido hubiese sido comprado.

--que?—Mello no debía permitirse exaltación alguna, después de lo ocurrido, lo tenían bien merecido, pero pronto indago en sus razones.—es por lo que pasó? Fue por nuestra culpa?—

--no, para nada—exclamó sereno, mientras seguía verificando la cantidad de artículos y llegaba esperadamente a la caja de rompecabezas de Near. La miró y notó que se trataba de uno blanco, sin figuras, sin sombras si quiera o líneas de guía que indicaran el orden de las piezas con facilidad; la figura de todas ellas parecía ser diferente y complicada de adecuar, pero debería ser entretenido. Supuso inmediatamente que sería de Near. —hubo cambio de planes simplemente y me será prácticamente imposible llevarlos a cenar conmigo esta noche.

--estarás fuera?—preguntó Near.

--sí, un momento, volveré antes de anochecer.

--a donde irás?—indagó curioso. Jamás había tenido respuestas propias cuando era más pequeño y Ryuuzaki debía ausentarse.

--asuntos míos—contestó sin embargo. No quería llamar especial atención a sus problemas. —Han comprado pocas cosas—comentó. Argumentándose solo de la vaga idea que mantenía de los costos y precios comerciales con los que la experiencia le había presentado. Claro, y sin tener en cuenta el total de dinero por el que Mello había dejado por aquella chaqueta; ni tampoco el exagerado precio del rompecabezas blanco. Poco le importó si habían o no gastado el dinero entero; que se lo quedaran de ser así.

--y sobró dinero aun—explicó Mello—lo tiene Near—le miró e indicó que se lo regresara a Ryuuzaki, pero este enseguida les impidió que lo hicieran.

--esta bien—fue todo, negando con ambas manos la simple idea de recuperar el obsequio que les había echo.

Poco después de la casi insignificante charla, llegaron al orfanatorio.

Mello fue el primero en bajar del transporte cargando sus cosas y perderse de todos. Near en cambio esperó y dio las gracias a Watari por acompañarlos; después se despidió de el amablemente y entró con el detective al orfanato.

Ryuuzaki quiso despedir y anunciar al rubio algo de importancia cuando tocó a la puerta de su cuarto, justo antes de partir. Y el menor le permitió acceder.

--Mello—exclamó el pelinegro tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y mirar el desastre de bolsas y productos regados por el piso del niño, quien más que gustoso verificaba sus nuevas pertenencias, ahora cambiado y despojado de aquella ropa mojada.

--que sucede? Ya te vas?—preguntó distraído.

--sí, ya me voy, volveré pronto—y notó en el suelo una caja colorida. Una pequeña que no había visto, aun en su empaque y bien cuidada. Era alguna especie de video juego, sí, de esos que a Matt le gustaban tanto y le costaba difícil no llevar a todas partes. Hasta Mello tenía más consideración con el. –que es eso?—preguntó discreto, tomando la pequeña caja del suelo.

--ha, es un juego—exclamó—es para Matt. Últimamente esta de muy mal humor—expresó con lastima malhumorada.

--dile que recompensaré no haberle llevado con nosotros esta vez.

--por que no lo hiciste?—preguntó curioso. Pero Ryuuzaki no tenía la respuesta más justa para ello. Ni si quiera creía que pudiera ser una respuesta lógica aquella que no era comprobada.

Decir que a Matt no le había invitado con ellos, por ser el único "no perjudicado" de este fiasco era un completo error, un mal entendido, gran discriminación ni si quiera comprobada. Igualmente, si Ryuuzaki quisiera decir y creer lo que Near le había dicho esa mañana, sería una grandísima injusticia que por el momento no quería descubrir; le costaría bastante reconocer que, o Near le había mentido, o Matt era el culpable de la desaparición de sus cosas aquel día; de los juguetes y la ropa de sus compañeros. No quería darse cuenta, no quería pensar si quiera en algo tan lógico que le tomaría unos segundos averiguar. Si Ryuuzaki indagaba en la mente de los más perversos criminales, si adivinaba con gran anticipación los movimientos del prójimo y descubría los pensamientos…como no iría a darse cuenta de quien de los dos niños era el culpable? Simplemente no quería tener un culpable; no quería que ninguno de los menores fuera el culpable.

--Mello, quiero hablar contigo esta noche—comentó—te parece si salimos cuando llegue?.

El rubio se sorprendió de no obtener respuesta a su pregunta, pero inmediato relaciono aquella exclamación suya con la explicación de lo pasado. —Me parece bien—fue su respuesta. Y dejó que el detective se fuera.

Una vez cuando el detective abandonó el orfanatorio, Mello acudió a la habitación de Matt con la colorida caja en manos, pero ahí no le encontró. Y tardó cuando tuvo que recorrer la cocina, algunos dormitorios, la sala principal hasta que dio con él en la biblioteca. Sentado en una de las mesas, con unos libros a su lado y la pequeña consola portátil en sus manos. Probablemente se hubiera cansado de leer y se hubiera puesto a jugar como siempre; en este lugar tan tranquilo, que hasta los más livianos suspiros se escuchaban y el crujir de los estantes de madera perturbaba la inteligencia.

Mello no evitó sentirse feliz de ver al pelirrojo entretenido con su juego. Parecía tan despreocupado cuando jugaba, tan ingenuo, tan niño. Y pronto se sentó a su lado creyendo que sus indiferencias habían sido perdonadas, esperando algún saludo de su parte, pero ninguno. Era normal que soportara estos humores de el, no? Después de todo, Matt siempre lo hubo soportado cuando gritaba, exigía e insultaba a su misma persona cuando no encontraba a nadie más.

--ya he llegado, Matt—llamó su atención, pero no logró que apartara la consola. Se quedó un instante y observó que no pretendía responder.—no me dices nada?.

--pensé que este sería el ultimo lugar al que vendrías a buscarme…--fue su respuesta.

--y lo fue—interrumpió el otro.

--por eso vine aquí—siguió jugando.

Después el silencio calló el espacio entre ambos pero prendió el fuego en las cenizas que la disputa de la madrugada dejó. Ahora Mello se estaba molestando.

--que te sucede?—preguntó, una vez más, pero, ahora mismo era comprensible que él estuviese molesto, y lo reconoció—Ryuuzaki dijo que recompensaría esto, no fue su intención que no nos acompañaras.

Matt apagó con brusquedad el video juego, cosa que nunca hacía, y lo apartó. —Mello, no me molesta eso, no me importa.

--entonces?.

--no es nada.

--no me has dirigido la palabra en todo el día desde ayer. Pareciera que estuvieras enojado conmigo y no sé por que. Sabes que es molesto cuando no hablas, Matt, no adivino lo que sientes.

--hay cosas que se sienten, Mello, no se adivinan—susurró, indiferente de haber escuchado su amigo el mensaje.

--que te pasa?—le otorgó la oportunidad de charlar, de comunicar lo que sentía, lo que necesitaba y pretendía abiertamente. Estaba dispuesto a sentarse si fuera necesario horas completas solo atendiendo al pelirrojo y su complejo mundo, pero, lo rechazó.

--no me molesta absolutamente nada, estoy bien, es solo que…--y no sabía si decir lo próximo le resultara más hiriente a el o a Mello, pero decidió anteriormente querer cortar lazos con quien fuera en su vida capaz de lastimarlo y no sentir remordimiento. Ryuuzaki creía que un simple "lo siento" era suficiente; Mello aseguraba: "Matt no tiene razones para molestarse" lo cual le desconcertaba bastante, por que era su mejor amigo; quien le conocía mejor que Mello y quien se preocuparía más por el que este ultimo, que, ni si quiera averiguaba sus razones?!. No era justo. Hasta Near sabía perfectamente todas y cada una de las cosas que pudieran molestarle, claro, siendo él el causante de dos de ellas. —Mello...yo no quiero que me hables más.

Los primeros segundos la reacción de su acompañante fue, como había de esperarse, reír increíble al no creer lo que escuchaba, pero Matt lo dejó en claro. Solo hablando las cosas de frente se lograría que esto funcionara. —Mello no quiero que me hables, no quiero que estés cerca de mí ya.

Y los segundos posteriores a esto, Mello tomó un semblante serio, pero aun no se creía lo que escuchaba. —pero que estupideces dices?—preguntó.

--lo que dije, eso—y se aseguró de mirarle a los ojos, de comunicar lo serio que iba y no recaer en intentar reconciliarse. Así era mejor. Seguramente tras esto, Mello iría y exigiría sin palabras que existiera la compañía de Near.

Pasó poco para que el rubio se levantara de mala gana y echara con brusquedad la silla en la que estuvo sentado.

--serás imbécil—murmuró cuando dejaba en la mesa lo que había comprado para Matt. Inmediato después, salió apresurado de la biblioteca, por la entrada, justo cuando empujaba una de las pesadas puertas de madera, se topó con Near. Le esquivó con agilidad y le permitió paso al interior del salón.

Near sabía que el rubio había tenido alguna especie de discusión con Matt. Lo adivinó por su rostro. Pero pronto le restó importancia a la cuestión pasada, ahora cosas más importantes esperaban a ser resueltas.

Una vez dentro, miró a Matt, que también le miró discreto y volvió a su juego. Near se aproximó hasta una distancia que se consideró "peligrosa" para ambos y yació parado ahí, exigiendo la atención del pelirrojo, que ni siquiera se inmutaba por atenderlo.

--Mello estaba muy molesto—exclamó el albino—se supone que vayas tras de el y averigües lo que pasa.

Claro que estaba siendo molesto. Quería provocar al pelirrojo ahora que tan susceptible se encontraba y averiguar si es que se daba por vencido con Mello. Estaba siendo irónico, y solo deseaba averiguar su reacción ante la amenaza de pelear al recién ausente.

--ve tu si tanto te interesa—contestó, aun descuidado de prestar atención.

Gran voluntad por parte del menor fue necesaria para no arrestarle violentamente y preguntar las razones de tan vaga actitud. Siempre que lograba acercarse a Mello, siempre que pretendía su atención; Matt siempre imponía territorio y levantaba alertas para evitar que lo apresara más de lo necesario. Esta vez estaba hundido, con la guardia baja y sin escándalos para proteger a su amigo; en pocas palabras, se daba provenido.

Near resentía la victoria casi ganada; con mentiras, con trampa, con dolor, no quería que las cosas fueran así. Tampoco quería pretender manipular las emociones. Deseaba que Matt se levantara, luchara, protestara por la misma razón que el.

Ryuuzaki para entonces ya sospechaba lo que Matt posiblemente no tuviera en cuenta. Y Near lo tomaba en cuenta. Supuso que las palabras y acciones tan frías del detective para con Matt habían sido las cómplices de las aparte razones por las que el pelirrojo estaba tan modesto ante todo. Y no creyó ahora amenazante confesar el por que del accionar de Ryuuzaki cuando ni si quiera consideró comprobar su teoría mal organizada. Tras todos los hechos ocurridos durante ese, y el día anterior, el pelinegro solo pudo creer lo que Near le confesó esta mañana.

--le dije a Ryuuzaki que habías sido tú el que tomó las cosas de Mello—confesó, aun imposible de definir para Matt el propósito con el cual se decidía a mencionarlo hasta ahora, que el daño estaba hecho. Acaso se lo hacía saber para darle una razón por la cual odiarlo? O era que simplemente deseaba confesar su error y pedir disculpas? La segunda razón le fue más tranquilizadora, a parte, ahora tenía la respuesta de por que el tan terco y frío comportamiento del detective con él.

Ryuuzaki lo había creído el causante de las cosas desaparecidas, de la pelea esa madrugada, y aun tuvo razones para afirmarlo cuando trató con la pésima actitud de Matt. No le cupo duda de que la culpa entera recaía sobre Matt; y todo por las palabras supuestas y bien planeadas de Near.

No quería imaginar el posible odio que entre ellos hubiera, Matt nunca odio a Near. Intentaba alejarlo de Mello, competía con el, sentía envidia de el, hasta llegaba a creer insoportable muchas de las cosas que decía o hacía, pero jamás lo había odiado. Y bien por el, por que no estaba dispuesto a delatarlo ni con Ryuuzaki ni con Mello, que seguía creyendo a la única culpable Linda.

--en verdad fui yo—comentó, mirando bajo y jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

Matt supuso que así era. Pero no se levanto y protestó, no busco respuestas, no perdonó nada y ni si quiera quiso escuchar las "disculpas" de otros; y todo por que sería la misma historia repitiéndose una y otra vez. Mello no lo quería, lo recordó, lo supuso, y no quiso averiguarlo, pero sin el no tenía sentido la comunicación con Ryuuzaki o Near, o ni si quiera Roger y otros niños. No sabía lo que pintaba en el orfanatorio cuando no había oportunidades de hacer una vida con Mello en ella. Ni si quiera creía posible comunicarse con el una vez que tomara los pasos de Ryuuzaki.

--fui yo el que tomó las cosas—repitió—y me deshice de ellas.

--bien—contestó Matt, aun jugando—sabes que puedo ir y delatarte con Ryuuzaki o Roger, verdad? Sabes que puedo ir y contarle todo a Mello.

Pero eso lo sabía Near, al igual que sabía que no lo haría. De algún modo, sintió un escalofrío amenazar su persona y quedó tremendamente sepultado.

--no lo haré—contestó cuando percibió el temor del más joven, y pretendiendo creer que lo anterior era solo una disculpa y no una amenaza para enfurecerle, agradeció sinceramente. —ahora tengo las razones de todo, supongo.

Near, comprendiendo que el otro no iría a mencionar nada, evitó perturbarle y se alejó de la biblioteca enseguida.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, cuando se suponía que el sol colorara los ladrillos del jardín, el madero de las puertas e iluminara cada habitación del orfanato y los rostros de los chicos que habitaban; cuando simplemente se sabía que era tarde por las mantas rosadas, naranja, violeta que cubrían todo, solo entonces, Mello decidió atenderse con Near y sentarse en una esquina del salón de juegos, en una silla plana y simple, mientras Near armaba su nuevo rompecabezas.

Estuvieron serios los dos; se lanzaban miradas curiosamente, no, Near se asomaba atrevido a confirmar que la atención de Mello recaía en el intensamente, y no comentaba.

Lo único que pudo callar el silencio fueron aquellos lejanos truenos y las pesadas y gordas gotas de agua que caían con ganas sobre el tejado, la vieja pared de ladrillos, las ventanas y ventanales y algunos arboles cercanos que acostumbraba restregar sus tiesas ramas sobre el orfanatorio. Igual que antes, las nubes impedían averiguar si es que el sol hubiera pintado el jardín de no llover; si el deprimente perfil del rubio se alegraría con los cálidos colores o la tensión se aliviara con un ambiente agradable.

Repentinamente la presencia de un carro les fue fácil percibir, y ambos se miraron con alerta antes que ir apurados al ventanal que les permitiría averiguar la reciente llegada de quien. Fue la limosina negra, la de Watari, que traía a L, quien se bajó una vez estacionada esta a la entrada principal y permitiéndole al detective un acceso fácil, rápido y seco al interior del orfanato.

Mello en especial fue quien más urgencia sentía por charlar con el, a diferencia de Near que se tiró aburrido en el suelo una vez más mientras jugaba con algunas figuras.

--Ryuuzaki—llamó el rubio, acercándose pronto hasta donde el pelinegro. Con un gesto serio, casi temeroso y tenso.

--Mello, esta bien si salimos ahora?—preguntó el joven, dudando la opinión del otro al tener en cuenta aquel clima tan pésimo y la reducida cantidad de lugares a los que les fuera posible asistir en soledad mientras no se mojaran o pasaran frío.

--si, esta bien, quiero salir—contestó entonces, denotando con gran sensibilidad la tremenda desesperación que tenía por estar a solas con Ryuuzaki.

--iré con Roger entonces y le diré que volveremos antes del anochecer— y se fue, y habló con Roger; batalló, pero lo convenció y finalmente partió con Mello a donde un lugar seco y seguro les permitiera privacidad y calma. El rubio se obligó a llevar una camiseta obscura de mangas largas sobre la que llevaba puesta para prevenir el frío que seguro se sentía unos minutos más tarde cuando el sol, supuestamente, desapareciera por completo. También se preguntó al detective si necesitaba más ropa, pero el con la misma camiseta de siempre se conformaba.

En la limosina era negro, o tan obscuro como se les permitía no reconocer sus rostros con claridad. Solo destellos y contornos les hacían saber que el otro estaba presente; y tampoco había voces, solo las pesadas gotas contra los vidrios, escurriendo y formando caminos de agua ligera que volaba en ocasiones con el viento.

--que sea a un local?—preguntó Ryuuzaki—uno tranquilo y sin mucha gente.

--no, no quiero encontrar a nadie, ni siquiera a los trabajadores—contestó el rubio—mejor que sea a un lugar solo.

--donde entonces?—prosiguió—creí más temprano que para entonces ya no estaría lloviendo, pero ha empeorado el clima aparentemente.

Y si que había empeorado el ambiente. La lluvia era brusca, pesada y ruidosa; restregaba con fuerza las calles y carros, las banquetas y arboles; el viento fue fresco y agradable al comienzo, pero ahora se sentía como una corriente helada que se escabullía hasta dentro de la ropa.

--podemos ir al parque?—preguntó con bastante indecisión ante la respuesta del detective.

Ryuuzaki simplemente forjó un gesto de perplejidad y miró desconfiado al menor—temo que no.

--En el parque hay un kiosco, uno amplio—contestó, ampliando la ilusión de su permiso.

--para llegar al kiosco, hace falta caminar, y los caminos que llevan a el estarán mojados y resbalosos, a demás de que la lluvia seguiría cayendo.

--no, los arboles son muy gruesos de la copa, y en estos tiempos sus hojas son grandes y fuertes. No creo que la lluvia consiga caer en la misma cantidad por los caminos, así que no nos mojaremos bastante.

Posiblemente fuera cierto lo que Mello decía. Eso no cambiaba aun el hecho de que se sentía el fresco de las repentinas corrientes que anunciaban el invierno; y que Ryuuzaki no usaba más que una simple camiseta de manga larga que inútilmente le protegía de nada. A pesar de todo ello, necesitaba charlar con Mello.

--esta bien, vamos al kiosco del parque.

Y se lo pidió a Watari, que consternado dudó bastante en su elección y pidió a ambos chicos, en especial a Mello, que se cuidaran de terminar empapados. Les condujo hasta la entrada principal del área recreativa e intercambio unas cuantas palabras con Ryuuzaki antes de partir.

Cuando Mello bajó de la limosina en primer lugar pudo recibir el rebote de las gotas que caían sobre sus hombros, en la chaqueta de cuero, que incomodaron mientras amenazaban con salpicar sus ojos, tuvo que entrecerrar ambos y ladear la cabeza de manera que el agua no llegara hasta su rostro con tanta facilidad.

Tuvo el tiempo suficiente, mientras el detective salía del transporte, para contemplar las calles con perlas transparentes que resguardaban los torrentes de agua que viajaban por las orillas. El suelo parecía resbaloso y pocos pasos más adelante pareciera que todo se difuminaba con un color blanquecino, a pesar del obscuro ambiente.

Ryuuzaki por fin salió de la limosina y apuró a Mello para que se refugiara bajo un árbol grueso y tosco de la punta.

--por que dirección esta el kiosco?—preguntó el mayor, en verdad ignorante de que tal cosa existiera.

--ven, esta más adentro. Al centro del parque—contestó el rubio, tomando un camino de ladrillo pulido que según esto, le conduciría hasta su destino. Tal como había previsto, los arboles que yacían a las orillas del camino, eran lo suficiente grandes y gruesos como para dejar que el agua cayera en igual cantidad bajo su resguardo; los caminos sin embargo, eran resbalosos y húmedos. Ocasionalmente algunas gotas de agua eran caídas sobre Ryuuzaki; sobre su ropa seca y cálida hasta entonces. Mello no tuvo que preocuparse; el cuero de su chaqueta repelía el agua, sin embargo, su pelo ya empezaba a humedecer, y sus mejillas a tomar un color rosado con el fresco.

--falta mucho aun?—preguntó el detective, calmado, amigable, temeroso de llegar hasta donde querían y comenzar la platica que seguramente le cobraría difíciles palabras. Por primera vez en su vida, Ryuuzaki estaba dispuesto a comunicarse responsablemente con una persona consiente y lo suficientemente madura como para juzgar sus palabras; aun más, Mello sabía escucharlo y comentar sin intenciones cuando no lo concernía.

--no, ya casi—contestó, y Ryuuzaki lo miró, frente a él. Lógicamente le daba la espalda al caminar y lo único que apreciaba era un perfil poco habitual en el chico.

Uno siempre hubo dicho que hablar a las espaldas de otros era no era ciertamente algo bueno, pero Ryuuzaki no pudo evitar recrear una serie de pensamientos recayentes en el chico cuando la ocasión y oportunidad se le brindaban. Aun así, era más fácil juzgar a Mello cuando este daba la espalda, y no la cara.

Ryuuzaki suspiró. Jamás creyó solicitar la ayuda de Mello cuando se encontrara en apuros; nunca se imagino que, de ser el adulto que algún día cuidó de él, aconsejó y se miró como todo un ejemplar para el pequeño, ahora tuviera que consentir su lugar en la vida del muchacho y hacerle reconocer que "L" ya no era un ser perfecto que se las arreglaba para solucionar sus, y los problemas de otros, él solo. Mello seguro tenía algo que, ni él, ni Matt ni mucho menos Near poseían, y eso era la capacidad para empatizar y comunicarse abiertamente con otro humanos. Aun cuando sus actos reflejaran ser fríos, bruscos, tal vez egoístas, eran el simple producto de sus emociones arraigadas.

Después de todo, Ryuuzaki podía asegurar sin miedo a equivocarse que Mello era quien poseía el corazón más bondadoso del orfanatorio. Precisamente por ello, el detective quería ser escuchado y juzgado, no por cualquiera, si no por quien consideraba apto para ello.

Al caminar por el cemento pulido, pronto se encontraron con que el camino acababa para dar lugar a una explanada, descubierta de arboles y luz, pero justo en el medio estaba un gran tejado blanco, puntiagudo del centro y formado de ocho lados que se sostenían con unos pilares del mismo color y elegantes grabados. Como debía de ser, la superficie en que el tejado yacía estaba elevada, y era necesario subir unos cuantos escalones para estar bajo su protección.

--ahí esta—exclamó el menor, mirando con ojos melancólicos el dicho lugar—lo recuerdo más grande.

Ambos se quedaron parados bajo un árbol, dudosos de si ir hasta el kiosco le permitiría a la lluvia mojarles demasiado. Imaginaron la mejor manera de llegar hasta el tejado sin mojarse o resbalar.

--habías venido aquí antes?—preguntó el detective, observando la lluvia lavar las siluetas y grabados de tan elegante construcción, blanca como nada más que hubiera visto, amantado con las perlas blanquecinas de agua que procedían de la partición de gotas mucho más gruesas. Intentó imaginar la posible anécdota que Mello fuese a contarle de su infancia.

--te había dicho ya Roger que contadas ocasiones me escapé del orfanatorio, verdad?—preguntó nostálgico, aun mirando en dirección al kiosco.

Ryuuzaki rió muy quedo—no solo me lo contó, también lo presencié—contestó—recuerdas? Cuando saliste de la casa donde hace años nos quedábamos?.

Mello asintió, creyendo no haber sido aquello uno de esos recuerdos vergonzosos, que después se quieren olvidar y regresar el tiempo para cambiarlo; más bien, reconocía y atesoraba con aprecio el lazo que aquel día creó con Ryuuzaki. No era un mal recuerdo, no lo era, de echo, era uno de los mejores de su infancia.

--cuando era más pequeño, una vez escapé con Matt—y al decir el nombre del ausente, y del motivo de ese momento, decidieron callar unos segundos. –caminamos mucho cuando salimos del orfanatorio. Yo estaba feliz, pero el tenía miedo, recuerdo.

Ryuuzaki sintió deseos de interrumpir y preguntar algo que creía importante, pero mejor dejó al menor seguir hablando.

--pronto, y desconociendo como, llegamos a este parque. No se ni siquiera como explicar la satisfacción que en aquel entonces sentí por encontrar un lugar tan divertido, tan diferente, tan único. Aun más me impresionó el kiosco, y jugaría en el durante horas antes de que Roger nos encontrara y llevara de vuelta al orfanatorio.

--pero volviste a escapar después, verdad?—sonrió el pelinegro. Para entonces, su pelo estaba ya tan mojado por la lluvia que caía en gruesos mechones sobre su frente y costados.

Mello sonrió también—si, volví a escapar unas cuantas veces más con Matt. La última vez que lo hice, fue cuando tú ya habías llegado al orfanatorio. Cuando yo tenía ocho años.

--si, recuerdo ese día—admitió con arrepentimiento, al recordar también la manera tan brusca en la que había "acorralado" a cierto niño, y sus acusaciones tan directas que le cobraron un mal momento.

Ahora recordaba Ryuuzaki ser un adolescente que poco cuidado tenía con Matt cuando niño. Recordaba que al comienzo, lo miraba—y lo admitía con mucho dolor—como a un huérfano cualquiera, a uno entrometido que no le permitía trabajar con Mello y Near solamente. Ahora que reconocía sus males del pasado deseaba regresar el tiempo y corregir aquellas palabras y acciones tan amenazantes que pudieran haber provocado u ofendido a Matt.

--iremos allá?—preguntó el detective con una mirada al frente.

Mello se adelanto unos pasos, y caminó bajo la lluvia, fuerte, pesada y fría. Creyó deber acelerar el paso hasta quedar bajo la protección del tejado blanco, pero se dio cuenta de que ir bajo la lluvia no era tan malo, en especial por que Ryuuzaki estaba ahí. Y justo cuando el mayor se aproximaba al rubio, este dio un salto sobre uno de los charcos de agua y salpicó con intenciones al joven adulto.

--Mello! Que haces?—preguntó sorprendido su acompañante mientras escuchaba esa risita característica suya, esa que en el pasado revelaba las travesuras recién echas del menor. La felicidad de escuchar y presenciar esa pequeña parte de Mello que pronto dejaría de ser niño, tal vez, una de sus ultimas oportunidades, le causaba un tremendo deseo por animar la situación.

Mello dio media vuelta justo antes de llegar al kiosco, al medio de la explanada donde la lluvia pegaba directo, y miró a L, que hacia momentos llevaba la camiseta empapada y pegada al cuerpo. Y sonrió al detective recordando lo mucho que había querido evitar mojarse.

--tendrás frío—comentó el menor, aun abrigado y seco bajo la chaqueta de cuero.

--no me preocupa, puedo aguantar bajas temperaturas—contestó, y se encaminó hasta las pocas escaleras que lo llevarían al octágono elevado bajo el techo. Sin embargo, Mello fue más rápido y corrió para subir las escaleras antes que él.

No parecía que la lluvia parara en cualquier momento, y era un alivio para ambos que truenos y relámpagos ausentaran ese día. A cambio, la obscuridad del parque no les permitía ver bastante, y la luna se encontraba obstruida por las pesadas nubes que anunciaban la prevalencia de la lluvia durante más tiempo.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraron recargados sobre el barandal de la superficie elevada, bajo l a protección del tejado blanco con elegantes grabados, sostenido por los pilares. Contemplaron unos momentos sus alrededores antes de decidirse a hablar. Ryuuzaki pensó muy bien sus palabras cuando se supo debería ser él quien empezara la charla, después de todo, estaban ahí a su capricho. Y Mello de igual manera se preparaba a escuchar lo que sea que el detective tuviese que decir.

--Mello…--habló serio el pelinegro, como un impulso, con la necesidad de atención. Realmente desconocía la forma de expresar lo que pretendía. —sabes por que estamos aquí, verdad? Sabes por que quise que saliéramos esta noche…

--por Matt—contestó el muchacho, descansando su rostro en una de sus palmas mientras recargaba el codo sobre el barandal y miraba a la lejanía, dificultando a Ryuuzaki presenciar su rostro.

--esta mañana intenté charlar con el, pero parece molesto conmigo—y no era de extrañarse por el menor, que hacía tiempo le había sido relativamente fácil presentir los sentimientos del joven y su amigo.

--esta molesto—afirmó—pero de eso no te puedo hablar.

--como?.

--el problema no es conmigo, no puedo adivinar lo que pasa con él—contestó—preferiría que hablaras tú con Matt.

--lo intenté, como dije, pero no quiso escucharme.

--entonces inténtalo otra vez. Yo no puedo resolver los problemas de otros.

Y el detective se sorprendió temeroso de lo que el niño le contaba. Lo estaba rechazando? Acaso no quería ayudarlo?. Ahora estaba perdiendo a Mello también?.

--pero Matt esta molesto contigo también—interrumpió.

--y yo me las arreglaré solo para descubrir lo que me concierne. No creas que tengo intenciones de comunicarlos—contestó calmado.

En pocas palabras, Mello quería que Ryuuzaki resolviera sus problemas él solo y descubriera las razones de su situación sin necesitar de otro.

--puedo escucharte sin embargo—continuó el rubio.

Sabía el detective que nada le hubiera ayudado tanto como la intervención de Mello en esta situación, siendo él quien mejor se relacionaba con Matt; supuso inútil charlar sus problemas si estos no le darían una solución. Pudiera hablar y hablar y hablar durante toda la noche al lado de Mello, que con gusto lo escucharía, pero si este se negaba a darle una solución(que Ryuuzaki no encontró) entonces que sentido tenía hacerlo?.

--que fue lo que Matt te dijo esta mañana?—preguntó.

--nada. Llegué a su cuarto—exclamó, perdiendo la vista entre las charcas de agua que se perturbaban con las gotas al caer—estaba dormido, y le desperté. Pero estaba molesto, y parecía sentirse mal.

--vaya, entonces no mencionó nada de por que no le consideraste al salir de compras con nosotros?—

--sí, lo hizo—recordó—dijo, que no era justo invitarle a salir cuando se suponía, debía estar castigado.

--yo también estaba castigado.

--exacto, y fue precisamente lo que me quiso decir: "por que a Mello le tomas más en cuenta aun y cuando somos iguales…?".

Su voz calló de golpe al escuchar sus propias palabras. Increíblemente pudo terminar la frase antes de sentir con dolor las palabras salir de su propia boca, con su misma voz. No era lo mismo pensarlo que decirlo y escucharse, verdad?. Su corazón se aceleró al darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

--por que?—preguntó Mello despreocupándose esta vez por el panorama y dedicando su atención completa al rostro del detective que no tuvo palabras para contestar algo que en esos momentos él mismo se preguntaba.

--no lo sé—retiró la vista de Mello y la ocultó en el vacío.

--deberías saberlo—exclamó el menor, aun atento a cualquier cambio en el perfil de su acompañante. Era importante ver si en su rostro denotaba la respuesta de alguna pregunta. —cada quien sabe el por que de sus actos, no?.

--no, en verdad lo ignoro—contestó quedo—no tengo razones para no tomar en cuenta a Mat tanto como lo hago contigo y Near.

--no te creo—exclamó calmado, demostrando el gran interés que sentía por indagar en las razones de Ryuuzaki. Estaba adentrando en sus sentimientos, en sus razones y motivos. Jamás dejó de verle intrigado y para exclamar lo próximo arqueó una ceja—es que no quieres hablar de eso? Por mí esta bien, pero comprender lo que pasa contigo te ayudaría a comprender a otros.

Ryuuzaki tomó aire, lo necesitaba, su corazón palpitaba con miedo al darse cuenta de que no reconocía del todo sus razones y afrontarlas posiblemente resultara…difícil? No sabía con certeza la reacción que tendría al querer contestarse, pero esperaba no fuera doloroso.

--por que se supone que Matt no es tomado en cuenta tanto como yo y Near, Ryuuzaki?.

--por que…--se llevó el dedo pulgar a los labios y comenzó a jugar con el. Mello lo notó. —quizá no me di cuenta.

--cuenta de que?.

--quizá no me di cuenta de que le hacía menos, en aquel entonces, cuando eran niños—contestó, aun inseguro de sus propias palabras.

Mello pretendió sorprenderse ante algo que ya sabía, pero que seguramente Ryuuzaki desconocía. —entonces le hacías de menos? Nunca me di cuenta.

--no lo pretendía—confesó—no quería, pero en aquel entonces solo me interesaba por trabajar contigo y con Near.

--recuerdo. Tal vez nunca lo noté por que estaba bastante ocupado. Pero crees que tenga esto que ver con algo que pasó hace años?.

--no, no tiene absolutamente nada que ver—contestó Ryuuzaki.

--por que? Acaso lo que has hecho antes ya no importa ahora?.

--lo que hice yo ya no importó a Matt. Lo sé por que una vez que el tiempo pasó, él cambió y dejó de ser tan distante como cuando niño.

--pero nuevamente se distancia de ti—exclamó sin embargo, y Ryuuzaki agachó la mirada.--uno se acostumbra a las palabras y a las personas, pero eso no quiere decir que no lastime, no crees? Que Matt nunca te lo confesara, habrá sido otra cosa.

Y claro que Matt jamás se lo confesaría al adulto. Nunca se acostumbró a charlar con él de cosas que involucraran directamente sus sentimientos…Ryuuzaki logró incomodarse una vez más.

--por que hasta ahora recuerda lo oculto de años atrás?—preguntó el menor—por que hasta ahora te lo recuerda, como si fuese tu culpa?.

--que hice?—preguntó confundido.

--que hiciste?—le cuestionó el otro, incitándolo a recordar los sucesos de estos últimos días.

Matt estaba molesto, decaído, decepcionado tal vez, pero que tenía todo eso que ver con Ryuuzaki?. Sería por salir al centro con Mello y Near y no tomarle en cuenta?.

--fue por que no le invité esta mañana?.

Mello encogió de hombros y pretendió no saber absolutamente nada.

--y eso fue por que le juzgué, a base de lo que Near me contó y…--

Ahora mismo reconocía lo sucedido. Aun no averiguaba las razones del problema que hubiera entre Mello y el pelirrojo, pero sí el por que Matt se sentía decepcionado de él.

--quise escuchar antes lo que Near me comentó, y por ello asumí inconscientemente que sus palabras eran las ciertas. Descarté la posibilidad de charlar con Matt y preguntar sus razones, su opinión o lugar en este lío. No hablé con el, solo le juzgué por lo que otros me decían. Finalmente al "castigarle" en mi opinión, al no llevarlo con nosotros, fue que él se decepcionó de mí al necesitar entonces más de alguien que era imposible fueras tú, cuando esperó que le demostrara lo mucho que me importaba. No lo hice.

--estoy de acuerdo en que le has juzgado sin si quiera charlar con él. Las personas que opinen mal pueden estar conspirando en su contra. O quizá se encuentren confundidas. Pero…--miró incrédulo a Ryuuzaki—que es lo que te ha dicho Near?.

Mello no lo sabía. Desconocía que Near había acusado a Matt de la desaparición de pertenencias a sus espaldas, pero el detective creyó que mejor sería si ocultaba el detalle. No pretendía causar más problemas.

--nada, Mello—contestó—como me has dicho; tus problemas son los tuyos, y los míos los míos. No es necesario que te cuente cada detalle—y sonrió cansado.

Mello también sonrió, pero satisfecho. Ryuuzaki logró resolver sus propios problemas esa noche y sin la necesidad de su intervención.

Después de todo, charlar sus problemas sí había servido de algo.

--cuando lleguemos al orfanatorio hablaré con él—comentó el mayor. Ahora estaba convencido de que Mello tal vez no sobrepasara los niveles intelectuales de Near para el calculo, o datos precisos, pero cuando de valores y cultura se trataba, Mello era el numero uno. Supo escucharle sin juzgar y opinar sin persuadir. Finalmente lo ayudó a reconocer sus propios errores.

Ambos contemplaron un tiempo más el panorama. Ryuuzaki, feliz de tener una buena razón para reconciliar a Matt, y Mello, angustiado y temeroso de no ser simplemente el detective quien provocara esa actitud de su amigo, indagando en sus propios recuerdos y temiendo lo que Near ya había sospechado desde un principio. "quizá nos escuchó aquella noche…"


End file.
